Amor Comprado
by NeSLY
Summary: Millonario busca esposa o esposo para poder Compartir su Fortuna Interesados llamar al: 596 – 852. La firma de un contrato matrimonial, la nececidad de dinero y la necesidad de recuperar algo perdido... ¿Acaso alguien puede amarme o algun dia podre amar?.
1. Todo Gira Al Rededor Del Dinero

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 1: Lamentablemente… Todo Gira Alrededor Del Cochino Dinero**

_+++FB++++_

_El denso aroma que le ofrecía el hospital lo sofocaba "Hospital" apretó con fuerza sus puños, odiaba esa palabra hace apenas unos meses había estado aquí y había perdido a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Su Padre. Y ahora de nuevo estaba aquí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el?... Apenas tenia doce años el no tenia que pasar por esto, el tenia que estar divirtiéndose, conversando, pasando una juventud normal, el debería sonreír…_

_-¡Enfermera apresúrese!- podía escuchar el grito ronco del hombre que se encontraba en estos momentos con su madre su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación "mama…" fue el único pensamiento que cubrió su mente, sintió su corazón achicarse, la respiración empezaba a fallarle y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse debido a las lagrimas, pero mas que nada sentía esa soledad nuevamente abrigarlo ¿Por qué siempre tenia que estar solo?_

_-¡Doctor la estamos perdiendo!-_

_-¡Ábranse!- fue lo único que escucho antes de que apretara con fuerza sus manos alrededor de sus oídos no quería escuchar ese aparato que de seguro en estos momentos chocaba en el pecho de su madre, no escucho nada mas, no quiso escuchar nada mas, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas, otra vez estaba llorando y otra vez era débil, otra vez estaba solo, otra vez ni siquiera su hermano estaba con el… Se levanto con fuerza de la pequeña silla que había en el hospital y salio corriendo, no podía mas lo único que quería era alejarse, alejarse de todo, era un cobarde…_

_¿Por que? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Camino mas rápido quería que su cuerpo en algún momento se cansara que en algún momento cayera rendido para poder perder la conciencia y olvidarse de todo, salio del hospital y corría con mas fuerza la noche no ayudaba a su visión pero aun así corría mientras chocaba con una que otra persona que no comprendía por que ese pequeño muchacho corría de esa manera en medio de la lluvia…_

_Se adentro sin percatarse a un parque mientras su respiración parecía acortarse cada vez mas, levanto la mirada y lo vio… ahí a unos cuantos pasos de el sentado en un columpio con su cabeza mirando hacia el oscuro cielo sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que la lluvia golpeara con fuerza su rostro, su cabello rubio pegándose a su frente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue su mirada, se encontraba… tan… vacía, y sin que se diera cuenta había dejado de llorar…_

_Contemplo varios segundos al muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos de el aferrando sus manos con fuerza a las cadenas del columpio como si temiera caerse al soltarlas no hacia ningún tipo de gesto mas bien parecía una estatua, una hermosa estatua… sacudió un poco su cabeza ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?_

_El rubio ladeo un poco su rostro para ver al muchacho que tenia a unos pasos de el sin que su mirada cambiara un poco tan vacía como nunca antes había estado, pudo ver su cabello negro agitarse mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza quizás un poco mas alto que el pero que de seguro tenia su misma edad, lo observo durante un momento mas quizás… quizás y el estuviera escapando también… quizás el también estuviera escapando de su realidad, se levanto con mucha delicadeza y tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al muchacho…_

_-hola…- sonrió levemente mientras estiraba su mano –me llamo Naruto…- el ojinegro solo lo observo durante unos momentos su sonrisa era tan débil, que no podía considerarla una sonrisa, aquel chico frente a el se veía tan frágil ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para que tuviera esa tristeza encima?_

_-Sasuke…- pronuncio levemente mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza su mano_

_-lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa Sasuke, es muy peligroso que andes por aquí a estas horas…- fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la espalda y continuar caminando hacia el lado contrario…_

_Observo como el rubio metió las manos en su chándal naranja le dio la espalda y si mas continuo caminando, tuvo el impulso de decirle que el no era ningún débil y que no necesitaba que nadie se anduviera preocupando de el pero algo lo detuvo, esa voz tan suave y tan apagada lo entristeció aun mas de lo que pudo creer –si… si es peligroso ¿Qué haces aquí?...-_

_El rubio giro un poco mientras lo observaba sin contestar, la lluvia continuaba cayendo mientras sus ojos miraban con fijación al pelinegro –por que ya no me importa lo que pase conmigo…- Sasuke levanto de inmediato la mirada para ver como el rubio se encontraba de lado observándolo casi sin pestañear, logrando ponerlo un poco nervioso ¿Qué podía decir? No sabia, en realidad en estos momentos el no estaba en condiciones para ayudar a nadie ¿Cómo ayudar si sientes que te estas hundiendo, como sacar a alguien de la oscuridad si tu te encuentras aun mas hundido? –Ya nada importa…- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda para continuar caminando –adiós Sasuke…-_

_-¡espera!- no supo por que lo había dicho, ni mucho menos por que lo quiso detener –no… no te puedo ayudar, pero si te entiendo… y yo… yo no se por que… pero…-_

_-no quieres mas soledad…- lo interrumpió el rubio mientras detenía su paso y levantaba su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos para que las gotas de lluvia no entraran en ellos –la soledad nunca es buena compañera…- Sasuke lo observo fijamente se veía tan pacifico… tan resignado -…en otro momento yo te hubiera podido ayudar… pero en este momento yo no soy la mejor compañía para nadie… yo solo provoco desgracia…- giro su cuerpo para observar fijamente al muchacho –solo recuerda algo… entre mas oscuro esta es por que pronto va a amanecer…- camino un par de pasos hacia el muchacho quien lo observaba sin decir una sola palabra -…nuestra vida es como el día y la noche… siempre habrá oscuridad, pero ten fe que en algún momento amanecerá, en algún momento habrá luz…- intento sonreírle lo mejor que sus fuerzas se lo permitían –por lo menos eso es lo que me dice… decía mi madre…- agacho un poco la cabeza mientras pequeña gotas de lagrimas se confundían con el agua que caía por su rostro –solo ten fe… cree que todo va a mejorar… aunque la realidad te diga lo contrario tu solo sigue creyendo…-_

_-¡Naruto!- la voz de una mujer se escucho a lo lejos -¡Naruto!- alcanzaron a divisar como una mujer de cabellera rubia se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con mucha rapidez y un paraguas en mano -¡no vuelvas a desaparecer así!- el paraguas cayo al suelo mientras la mujer abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño rubio –no me preocupes de esta manera Naruto, onegai…- hablo entre cortadamente la mujer como si tuviera un gran dolor que no se permitía expresar_

_-esta bien Tsunade-obaachan… lo siento…- dijo el muchacho que aun era abrazado por la mujer, Sasuke solo miraba la escena solo había una persona que lo trataba así, y esa era su madre, una tristeza lo embargo súbitamente mientras agachaba la cabeza_

_-lo mejor será que regresemos al hospital… Jiraiya ya se esta encargando de los tramites de tus padres…- dijo tranquilamente la mujer mientras se separaba un poco del muchacho y tomaba nuevamente el paraguas en sus manos, miro por un momento al niño que se encontraba a unos pasos –ven tu también, no querrás resfriarte ¿cierto?- hablo tranquilamente mientras le ofrecía un pequeño espacio bajo el paraguas para que caminaran hacia el hospital…_

_+++--++++_

_Finalmente los vio alejarse aquellos rubios tomados de la mano, dentro del hospital, ni siquiera se inmuto mientras los veía alejarse, algo en ese muchacho realmente lo había sorprendido –es un muchacho muy lindo…- la suave voz de una mujer lo hizo distraer momentáneamente la mirada y fijarla en la castaña que se encontraba a un lado de el –lastima…- la mujer giro para poder observar al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado –lastima que acabe de perder a sus padres…- dijo mientras sus ojos se entristecían un poco…_

_Sasuke de inmediato giro el rostro para fijarlo en el muchacho que se seguía alejando de su vista, así que era eso, por eso la tristeza de sus ojos, por eso esa infinita debilidad y resignación que emanaba en esos momentos, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho ¿Qué haría si el perdiera a la ultima persona que le quedaba? Por que definitivamente con Itachi no podía contar, el hace algún tiempo que había desaparecido…_

_Su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento cuando vio al rubio girase un momento y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, quizás la única sonrisa sincera que le había dedicado en la noche, no entendía por que pero le sonreía y el solo atino a responderle con una débil sonrisa…_

_+++FB+++++_

El sonido del despertador lo hizo moverse un poco en su cama mientras poco a poco el sueño que tenia empezaba a desvanecerse trayendo a la realidad, se sentó lentamente en la cama mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos y pasaba su mano por sus azabaches cabellos -¡¡Haber si aprendes a apagar el maldito despertador cuando suena por primera vez!!- una almohada golpeo de inmediato en su cara mientras alcanzaba a ver a un furioso pelirrojo parado en la puerta de su habitación

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios te sucede?!-

-¡que no me dejas dormir como Dios manda!- dijo mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta y salía, lo único que pedía era dormir las horas necesarias, había llegado muy tarde ese día a la casa y quería dormir un poco, pero no el despertador de Sasuke había sonado unas mil veces antes de despertarlo, por favor todo el mundo en el edificio lo escuchaba menos el que estaba menos de un metro de distancia del bendito aparato –maldición…- fue lo ultimo que se escucho del pelirrojo antes que se oyera como azotaba otra puerta…

Sasuke sonrió débilmente esto era cosa de todos los días, paso sus manos por su rostro intentado desperezarse un poco y estiro con fuerza sus brazos otra vez había soñado con lo mismo que venia soñando para estas fechas desde que su madre murió, al parecer aun no podía olvidar a ese pequeño, ni su mirada, sonrió débilmente en este día ese era el mejor recuerdo que tenia, desvió un momento su mirada hacia su mesita de noche donde sus celular empezaba sonar, lo tomo casi de inmediato mientras leía el pequeño mensaje 'Se me va a hacer un poco tarde, nos vemos allá. Neji' el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¡atiende la puerta Sasuke yo me estoy bañando!- se escucho la misma voz que antes le había gritado y le había lanzado una almohada, se levanto con un poco de pereza, no le iba a contestar mas que nada eso había sonado a una orden y odiaba eso, pero de alguna forma se había acostumbrado después de todo Gaara era idéntico a el en el carácter así que podía decirse que se aguantaban mutuamente y si con alguien tenia que compartir el apartamento Gaara después de todo no era tan mala opción…

Abrió lentamente la puerta mientras veía a un pelinegro parado justo frente a su puerta -Déjame adivinar…- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho -¿recién se levantan?- Sasuke enarco una ceja mientras lo veía fijamente –no se por que me sigo molestando en llegar a la hora correcta…-

-buenos días Shino…- le abrió paso al muchacho mientras este ingresaba al departamento –espéranos un momento, me voy a dar un baño…-

Shino lo vio ingresar a su habitación tranquilamente –mientras me voy a preparar un poco de café…- se dijo mas para si mismo

-¡Shino!-

-buenos días Gaara…- dijo tranquilamente mientras colocaba la cantina en la cocina

-sabes que eres mi mejor amigo…- hablo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo

-ni lo sueñes, ven y prepárate tú mismo el desayuno…-

-baka…-

+++--++++

-¡¡¡AHHHH ME LEVANTE TARDE!!!- el rubio se levanto de golpe de la cama mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se sacaba la ropa de la misma forma dejándola regada por toda la habitación -¡¡no puede ser, no puede ser!!- se metió de inmediato al baño con la toalla cruzada por sus caderas medio sostenida debido a la rapidez en la que se movía, se ducho casi de inmediato mientras ingresaba nuevamente a su habitación y se cambiaba de ropa, tomo un Jean y una camisa naranja y se peino como pudo mientras tomaba un pequeño maletín que se encontraba sobre su escritorio…

Salio de su habitación pero no avanzo ni dos pasos cuando ingreso nuevamente -¡¡no guarde el proyecto!!- rebusco entre todos los cajones que tenia en su habitación hasta que encontró sobre la mesita de noche un CD con su nombre, suspiro aliviado mientras volvía a salir de su habitación a un paso rápido -¡ya me… voy…- dijo antes de detenerse y ver a una rubia dormida sobre la mesa –obaa-chan…- murmuro tranquilamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y la sacudía levemente –Tsunade-obaa…-

-¡maldito!- grito la mujer antes de lanzar un puño al aire

-¡AHH!- grito el rubio mientras se movía casi de inmediato esquivando el golpe de la mujer -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿eh?- Tsunade intento enfocar claramente a la persona que tenia en frente y suspiro resignada al ver los cabellos rubios de Naruto –ah… es que creí que eras el pervertido de Jiraiya…-

-¿Ero-senin?- dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la refrigeradora buscando algo que tomar -¿Qué acaso no llego a dormir?- pregunto algo desconcertado mientras veía a la mujer levantarse de su asiento

-pues no- movió un poco su cuello en señal de que no había pasado una muy buena noche –el muy desgraciado ni siquiera ha llamado para ver si sigue vivo o no…- apretó con fuerza sus puños -pero ya se enterara quien es Tsunade cuando llegue…-

Naruto solamente la observo fijamente mientras una gota corría por su nuca, definitivamente se compadecía del pobre de Jiraiya –bueno obaa-chan yo ya me voy o sino se me va hacer todavía mas tarde…-

-¿Cómo que ya te vas?... No has desayunado…-

-si pero no importa…-

-no Naruto dame unos minutos y mas que sea te doy una tostada…-

-no es necesario obaa-chan…-

-que me esperes…-

-Pero yo…-

-¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE ESPERES NARUTO!!-

-Ok…- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de sentarse automáticamente en la silla al ver la vena que sobresalía de la frente de la rubia, y eso no indicaba nada bueno, suspiro resignado, definitivamente hoy llegaría muy tarde…

+++---+++

-no puedo creerlo se metió primero al baño y todavía no esta listo…- comento Sasuke mientras bebía un poco de su café, sentado en el pequeño comedor

-mmmh…- Shino se encontraba concentrado en el periódico mientras escuchaba a su amigo quejarse de la demora del pelirrojo ellos tenían una hora fijada para estas fechas, pero no al pelirrojo se le ocurría irse de fiesta, para variar, antes de un día importante…

-ya… ya…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba la camisa negra -…no entiendo cual es el apuro…- se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja mientras masajeaba levemente sus sienes

-¿a que hora llegaste hoy Gaara?- pregunto tranquilamente Shino dejando a un lado el periódico

-Mm.- bebió un poco de jugo antes de poder responderle a su amigo –a las cuatro de la mañana…-

-¿y que tal?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-la fiesta…-

-ah…. Si estuvo muy bien… a todas estas ¿Por qué no fuiste?-

-bueno, es que con todo eso de que estoy buscando departamento llegue cansado a mi casa, además sabes que eso de las fiestas no se me da ni un poco…-

-a mi menos pero sabes lo que me encanta de esa fiestas…-

-bueno, lamento interrumpir su charla tan amena…- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento –no me importa saber lo antisocial que llegas a ser Shino, ni las orgías que te montas Gaara, así que ya vayamos saliendo…- dejo la tasa en el mesón de la cocina mientras tomaba su chaqueta que estaba en el mueble y empezaba a salir del apartamento seguido por los otros dos…

+++--++++

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras "¡_Kuso! Justo hoy se tenia que dañar por enésima vez el ascensor…_" se quejaba el rubio de su suerte, termino de bajar las escaleras mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de aire –tarde otra vez Naruto…- dijo alegremente un muchacho castaño que se encontraba arrimado a una pared lateral del edificio donde vivía

-Ohayo Kiba…-

-Ohayo, vamos que si no se nos hace mas tarde…-

-¡si!- ambos empezaron otra carrera aun mas rápida que la de Naruto debido a que de por si, Naruto se había atrasado ahora tenían que ir a ver a sus otros amigos...

-¡es en enserio Hinata-chan!-

-¡Sai-kun!- la muchacha de cabello negro se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de su amigo

-pero no es nada de el otro mundo… es un simple tema de conversación…-

-¿Viste la película porno de ayer?- dijo en un tono avergonzado la chica -¿te parece un tema normal de conversación?-

-¿Por qué no?- el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente mientras la muchacha solo lograba sonrojarse, como podía ser tan descarado, suspiro resignada, Sai era Sai y nunca cambiaria, así que decidió regalarle una dulce sonrisa…

-¡Hinata-chan, Sai!- Naruto agito fuertemente la mano en señal de saludo

-Ohayo…- saludo Kiba algo exhausto por la carrera mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hinata en la banca donde los otros dos muchachos se encontraban sentados esperando el bus que los llevara a la universidad

-¡¿Oye y ahora donde me siento?!- exclamo Naruto al ver que ya no quedaba puesto para el en la pequeña banca

-pues si quieres te puedes sentar en mis piernas… Naruto-kun…- dijo en un tono coqueto el pelinegro

-¡Cállate Sai!- el rubio hizo un pequeño puchero en su rostro, odiaba cuando se ponía con eso jueguitos

-¡Guau!-

-ya te he dicho que te juntas mucho con tu mascota Kiba…- comento graciosamente el rubio

-¡no, mira ese auto!- todos dirigieron de inmediato su mirada a un auto convertible plateado que se encontraba estacionado justo a un metro de distancia de ellos, cortesía de la luz roja del semáforo

-vaya…- murmuro Naruto al ver un auto tan impresionante como ese –es un mercedes…- identifico casi de inmediato el muchacho por supuesto del conductor y sus acompañantes solo pudo distinguir que eran dos pelinegros y un pelirrojo ya que se encontraban de espaldas a ellos…

El auto arranco dejando escuchar el sonido casi perfecto del motor dándole un aire como si flotara por lo rápido que se deslizaban las llantas en el asfalto –esos tipos se deben podrir en dinero…- comento Sai sin despegar la mirada de aquella cabeza pelirroja que le había llamado la atención, si bien era cierto que lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el auto tan espectacular, lo que despertó todos sus sentido fue aquel muchacho de piel blanca, cabello rojizo, lo único que no alcanzo a divisar fue sus ojos puesto que llevaba unas gafas, pero definitivamente jamás alguien había llamado su atención de una manera tan imponente…

Mientras los otros tres chicos asentían por el comentario del pelinegro –si… con un carro como ese yo tendría para pagar toda mi universidad y sin necesidad de trabajar en mi tiempo libre…- hablo resignado Kiba mientras todos soltaban un largo suspiro de resignación, si en algo estaban de acuerdo es en que un auto tan espectacular como ese no se veía todos los días…

-¡Bueno no importa!- exclamo Sai mientras se levantaba de golpe del asiento -¡en algún momento nosotros también podremos tener algo como eso!- todos sonrieron abiertamente definitivamente Sai era muy positivo

-¡tienes razón-ttebayo!- dijo el rubio pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del muchacho -¡algún día!-

-¡cuando las vacas vuelen…!- completo Kiba mientras todos empezaban a reír abiertamente….

++---+++

Bajaron lentamente del auto mientras caminaban hacia el interior del cementerio, ninguno pronunciaba una sola palabra sabían que este era un momento muy especial para Sasuke y que mas que nada el quería pensar como todos los años, la razón por la todos los años acompañaban a Sasuke en este día era por que sabían que aunque el se negara a aceptarlo sabían que no le gustaba estar solo en este día, por eso al final de cuentas Sasuke se había resignado a la presencia de sus amigos, volviéndose una costumbre ir cada aniversario a visitar la tumba de sus padres…

Sasuke alcanzo a divisar a un castaño parado frente a la tumba de sus padres con unas gafas observando atentamente la lapida o mas bien perdido en sus pensamientos –pensé que llegarías un poco tarde…- Neji tan solo se sobresalto un poco por la llegada de sus amigos

-eso también pensé yo…-

-¿y como así?- pregunto Gaara mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol que llevaba en ese momento

-pues… querían comentarme una decisión de la familia- fue lo único que dijo todos sabían que debían dejar el tema por el momento la familia Hyuuga era una familia demasiado tradicional y a Neji no le gustaba mucho que digamos ventilar sus problemas familiares, por lo menos no hasta que el mismo asimilara la situación…

El Uchiha simplemente se coloco en cunclillas mientras pasaba levemente el dorso de su mano por la tumba de sus padres donde recitaban los nombre 'Fujisaki & MIkoto Uchiha' sonrió levemente, si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años era a evocar los buenos momentos en ese instante nada mejor que eso para estos instantes, por un momento se pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con Itachi? Después de todo era su hermano y le gustaría que el también estuviera en estos momentos con el, después la ultima vez que lo había visto fue cuando era un niño, un par de días después de que su padre falleciera el dijo que se iba a estudiar al extranjero, al principio llamo, envió cartas, pero después prácticamente desapareció, no volvió a saber mas nada de el…

-Buenos días… Sasuke-kun…- la voz ronca de aquel hombre que de inmediato reconoció lo hizo fruncir el seño y levantarse parsimoniosamente mientras giraba para encararlo

-Orochimaru, Kabuto…- fue lo único que dijo en señal de saludo, y allí se encontraba aquel hombre que le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible y que hipócritamente se atrevía a llamarlo 'Sasuke-kun'

Luego de que sus padres fallecieran, las empresas, el dinero y todos los bienes habían quedado a cargo del socio de mayor 'confianza' de su padre y por supuesto también su custodia, claro que a el jamás le inspiro la menor confianza, después de todo a leguas se le notaba la ambición por quedarse con todo lo que a el le pertenecía, y a su lado se encontraba el asistente Kabuto, como detestaba su lamboneria, pero mas que nada detestaba a Orochimaru por su culpa había crecido como lo había hecho, todo el tiempo atormentándolo con que el era un muchacho con corazón frió y que por eso se había quedado solo, por eso ni siquiera Itachi volvía por el, su única familia que le quedaba, que el jamás seria amado por nadie y que el jamás podría amar, siempre intentando que fracasara, y aunque el intentaba hacer caso omiso a esas palabras, algo de ellas se había quedado incrustado en su corazón 'El nunca amaría y nunca seria amado por nadie'

-como cada año frente a la tumba de tus padres, que bueno que pierdas esa costumbre Sasuke-kun...-

-las buenas costumbre nunca se pierden- contesto fríamente –aunque no entiendo que haces viniendo cada año ¿acaso vienes a regocijarte de que gracias a ellos eres lo que eres?-

-¡escúchame muchachito no te permito que…!-

-¡no me permite que!- dijo encarándolo y mirándolo con su orbes negras con toda la frialdad que poseían –las verdades duelen, y esa es TU verdad sin ellos tu en esto momentos no serias mas que un perro faldero…-

-¡no te atrevas…!- tomo las solapas de la camisa del pelinegro pero este de inmediato se soltó del agarre con un gesto de repugnancia en el rostro

-¡no te atrevas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos!-

El pelilargo solo sonrió intentando calmarse un poco "_solo unos días mas_" pensó mientras se volvía a colocar en su pose de hombre elegante de negocios –no te equivoques…- giro para empezar a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio –Sasuke-kun…- camino acompañado de Kabuto hacia la salida del cementerio, como detestaba cuando se ponía en esa pose de niñito defensor de sus padres, era tan exasperante darse cuenta de que no había oscurecido el corazón de aquel niño como era su meta, después de todo aun guardaba esa maldita costumbre de visitar el cementerio, aun guardaba un poco de amor en su corazón aunque el mismo Sasuke aun no se diera cuenta, se detuvo un momento viendo a la mujer que tenia en frente y que le sonreía un poco –Kabuto ve al carro…-

-si Orochimaru-sama…- el peliplateado se alejo lentamente mientras la mujer se acerco tranquilamente hacia el pelinegro

-Ohayo, Orochimaru-sama…- su voz suave se escucho tranquila mientras se sacaba las gafas y ahora las colocaba sobre su cabello

-no olvides que faltan cinco días-

-por supuesto que no, en cinco días mi sueño mas preciado se hará realidad…- Orochimaru solo sonrió con la ingenuidad de la muchacha de verdad estaba loca si creía que en algún momento ella podría ser feliz con todo eso, pero mejor así, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, estaba mas que seguro que juntos se matarían mutuamente

-como quieras, solo no olvides que estos días debes cuidarlo mas que nunca…- el pelinegro solo se coloco las gafas nuevamente –aprovéchalo….- empezó a caminar mientras pasaba a una lado de la muchacha quien ni se inmuto acostumbrada a esa indiferencia marcada entre los dos y de sus nunca despedidas -…Sakura…-

+++----+++

-entonces no se olviden de entregarme informe anillado con las respectivas fotos para su nota parcial recuerden que mínimo son cuarenta hojas….- hablaba tranquilamente el castaño frente a la clase –bueno, me retiro nos vemos mañana muchachos…- sonrió en señal de despedida mientras empezaba a tomar su maletín

-¡Iruka-sensei!- el mencionado giro el rostro para ver a uno de sus estudiantes correr rápidamente hacia el –dime Naruto…-

-Iruka-sensei quería pedirle un favor muy especial…-

-claro dime…-

-lo que pasa es que pasado mañana tengo que ir a mi trabajo y ya me tienen amenazado con que sino voy una vez mas me despiden… entonces quería pedirle de favor que le recibiera el trabajo a Hinata…-

-Naruto sabes que en la universidad esas cosas debes presentar tus proyectos y sustentarlos…-

-si, pero siempre se hacen dos grupos para la sustentación de proyectos solo le pido que me deje para el próximo día… onegai…- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y empezaba a poner carita de perro abandonado

-de acuerdo, pero Naruto sin falta-

-¡claro que si Iruka-sensei!- asintió feliz el rubio

-bueno entonces nos vemos Naruto, y espero que sea un buen proyecto…- dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse

-¡será el mejor dattebayo!-

Suspiro aliviado entre el trabajo y la universidad definitivamente lo tenían sumamente agotado "_ya me lo había dicho Kakashi-sensei 'estudiar y trabajar es muy complicado así sea alguien tan hiperactivo como tu Naruto' pero que mas podía hacer no nos sobra precisamente la plata y con el Ero-senin y Tsunade-obaachan no alcanzaban los gasto y aun mas con la universidad y todo lo que necesito para mi carrera…_" suspiro nuevamente "_Dinero, dinero todo es dinero, a veces pienso que todo seria mas sencillo sino existiera…_"

-¿y que te dijo Naruto-kun?- la voz de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras giraba para regalarle una sonrisa

-¿eh? Ah… que no había problema, no puedo creerlo que triste es la vida del estudiante un proyecto de mínimo cuarenta hojas mas sustentación por solo tres puntos… ¡es muy poco dattebayo!- Hinata solo sonrió débilmente sabia de las penurias de su amigo y le gustaría ayudarlo pero lastimosamente por el momento su familia no estaba pasando por el momento…

-¡¡¡AHHH ya es tardísimo me tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos Hina-chan!!- le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo casi de inmediato del edificio

-se le hizo tarde otra vez…-

-aja…- contesto tranquilamente Hinata a Kiba que acababa de llegar –Kiba-kun no voy a poder entrar a la próxima hora por favor me prestas tus apunte mañana…-

-¿eh?- Kiba la miro un poco sorprendido faltar a clases era prácticamente un pecado, te perdía una clase y ya no sabias donde estabas parado, Naruto por suerte tenia un horario casi flexible y se podía dar sus saltadas para ir al trabajo -¿y por que, sucedió algo Hinata?-

La muchacha negó tranquilamente –es solo que Hannabi me pidió que estuviera en media hora en la casa, papa quería hablar con todos… pero, no se para que…-

-mmmh ya veo, esta bien no hay problema nos vemos Hinata…-

-ok, hasta mañana Kiba-kun-

-hasta mañana- ambos se despidieron mientras ambos se dirigían a sus lugares respectivos…

+++---++

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura se acerco alegremente hacia donde se encontraban todo el grupo de muchacho quienes ya se dirigían hacia la salida del cementerio

-Hola Sakura- saludo el pelinegro

-vaya creo que llegue un poco tarde…- dijo mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a la tumba de la pareja Uchiha –Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí?-

-no Sakura, muchas gracias pero por el momento solo quiero descansar…- dijo cortésmente ante todo Sakura era su amiga de la infancia y sabia de sobra los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia el y precisamente por eso no quería tratarla mal

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos Sasuke-kun…-

-hasta pronto Sakura…-

La pelirosa se empezó alejar de la vista de los muchachos mientras estos solo esperaban a que Sasuke se uniera a ellos para continuar su camino –ahora que lo recuerdo… y ¿Shikamaru?...- pregunto tranquilamente Shino

-me llamo ayer dijo que no podría venir por que se le había retrasado el viaje…-

-¿y cuando vuelve de Roma?-

-mañana Chouji regresa con el…-

-mmmh ya veo… y me imagino que no pudo hacer nada con el compromiso que le impusieron con la chica de la familia Yamanaka ¿cierto?...-

-pues no-

-ya me imagino como se ha de sentir ha de ser horrible sentirte atado a alguien…- comento Gaara mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas

-Sasuke…-

-dime…- dirigió su vista a Neji quien miraba hacia el cielo como intentando recordar algo

-en cinco días será tu cumpleaños numero veinticinco…-

-¿y?-

-¿acaso se te ha olvidado la cláusula del testamento de tus padres?- Sasuke detuvo de inmediato su paso al igual que el resto "_cinco días…_"

_+++FB+++_

_Sasuke se encontraba vestido completamente de negro con sus ojos completamente inexpresivos hace poco su madre había muerto y lo que menos quería era saber sobre herencias lo único que deseaba era estar solo, su mirada seguía fija en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana del despacho del abogado de la familia…_

_-Ohayo Sarutobi-sama…- la voz de Orochimaru lo hizo ladear un poco el rostro ¿Qué hacia ese tipo ahí?_

_-Buen día Orochimaru-sama…- hablo tranquilamente el abogado –bueno creo que ya podemos comenzar –Sasuke-kun…- dijo el hombre llamando la atención del muchacho quien se sentó correctamente para poder escuchar la ultima volunta de sus padres…_

_-bien comencemos… Nosotros Fujisaki y Mikoto Uchiha en pleno uso de nuestra facultades mentales dejamos todas nuestras posesiones materiales, el dinero de las cuentas bancarias, y demás posesiones y valores que pertenezcan a la familia Uchiha a nuestros dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke en partes iguales, a excepción de las acciones de la Nacional Uchiha & Asociados a la cual por derecho le pertenecen el 30 a Itachi y el otro 30 a Sasuke sabiendo a conciencia que el 40 pertenece a Orochimaru, pero a creyendo en la unión de hermanos que esperamos que tengan les recordamos que ambos por separados no tendrán el control de la compañía, pero juntos tendrán la mayoría de acciones, pero como cláusula para poder acceder a todo los bienes y acciones correspondientes tendrán que haberse casado hasta los veinticinco años de edad, en caso de que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera todo será entregado a Orochimaru, si se diera el caso de que nosotros falleciéramos siendo ustedes menores de edad dejamos su custodia en manos de Orochimaru al igual que el manejo de su dinero hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad, para luego recibir su herencia solo si cumplen con la cláusula dispuesta…-_

_Sasuke miro fijamente al hombre que tenia en frente así que a eso se refería su madre con la promesa que le hizo hacer, suspiro cansado, así que ahora estaba en manos de ese desgraciado que tenia a lado y que mas encima no dejaba de sonreír victorioso como si ya tuviera el dinero de los Uchiha en el bolsillo…_

_++FB+++_

Prácticamente había olvidado ese testamento, por supuesto que no había olvidado lo que era mas importante de esa herencia, que no era el dinero, ni las acciones de la Nacional, la única razón por la que quería esa herencia era por ese recuerdo que el muy maldito de Orochimaru aun guardaba en su poder –debo… debo hacer algo…-

-¿hacer algo?- pregunto Shino al ver a su amigo tan encerrado en sus pensamientos

-estas demente Sasuke no pensaras casarte en cinco días ¿cierto?- Gaara miro fijamente a Sasuke quien enarco una ceja en señal de que el podía hacerlo incluso en un día

-no puede ser…- fue lo único que dijo Neji antes de taparse la cara con una mano en señal de resignación

-medidas desesperadas, en momentos desesperados…- murmuro Sasuke –además…. Todo en esta vida se puede comprar…-

+++--++++

Un muchacho de cabellera negra se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un restaurante con su respectivo uniforme mientras miraba de un lado a otro esperando a su amigo -¿aun no llega?- pregunto preocupada una rubia mientras se asomaba un poco sabia de sobra que si su amigo llegaba tarde corría el riesgo de que lo echaran

-¡ahí viene!- la rubia levanto la mirada para ver como el ojiazul se acercaba corriendo -¡apresúrate Naruto-kun!-

-Hola….- dijo el muchacho intentando recuperar un poco el aire

-ten ponte rápido…- le extendió la camisa al rubio la cual se la coloco casi de inmediato

-gracias Lee…-

-de nada…-

-¡Naruto apresúrate!-

-ya voy, ya voy Temari…-

Ingreso al local intentando pasar desapercibido por el administrador -¡Vaya Naruto!- detuvo su paso al darse cuenta de que no había logrado su cometido –otra vez tarde…-

-gomen, es que se me hizo tarde de la universidad para acá y…-

-excusas, excusas…-

-no, pero esta vez….- el sonido del celular lo hizo interrumpir su justificación –un momento… ¿diga?-

-Naruto, por favor ven al hospital encontraron a Jiraiya todo golpeado…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-acá te explico… no demores por favor…- escucho como la voz pareció temblarle a la mujer

-si, no te preocupes ahora mismo salgo para allá- colgó de inmediato mientras dirigía su mirada al hombre que tenia en frente –Kisame-san…-

-ni siquiera lo pienses aparte que llegas tarde quieres irte, por supuesto que no-

-¡pero Ero-senin tuvo un accidente!-

-ese no es mi problema, es bien sabido que ese viejo no hace nada bueno así que, que mas da si se mue…- un fuerte golpe que se impacto en su cara que no le permitió continuar, cayo en el piso ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes

-¡Ni se le ocurra volver a poner en su sucia boca otra vez a mi familia ¿me escucho?!-

-¡¿pero quien te crees muchachito?!-

-¡usted se lo busco!-

-¡pues entonces que te quede mas que claro que estas despedido!-

-¡se equivoca!- se agacho para tomar de la solapas al hombre y mirarlo fijamente -¡renuncio!- lo soltó con brusquedad mientras se acercaba a la caja y dejaba ahí mismo la camisa que pertenecía al uniforme…

-Naruto…- dijo lastimeramente la castaña que se encontraba en la caja sabia lo mucho que necesitaba su amigo el trabajo y aun mas si Jiraiya había tenido un accidente

-no te preocupes Tenten voy a estar bien…- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y salio del lugar –nos vemos- se despidió de sus otros dos amigos que aun lo veían

-¡es un inhumano!- grito enojada la rubia mientras veía al hombre levantarse

-¡¿Qué sucede Sabaku también quieres que te despida?!- Temari contuvo el impulso de gritarle a los cuatro vientos todo lo que se merecía, no podía perder su trabajo, estaba sola y no tenia nada mas con que sustentarse y mucho menos tenia alguien que la apoyara económicamente…

+++--++++

-haber si entendí Sasuke… ¡¿piensas encontrar al amor de tu vida en cinco días?!-

-¿y quien dijo que iba a ser la persona a la que ame?...- se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón mientras el resto de sus amigos se sentaban al igual que el, acababa de llegar al apartamento y el día había sido un poco cansado –yo simplemente necesito estar casado para antes de mi cumpleaños…-

-¿y piensas atarte a alguien así como así?-

-Shino… ¿has oído hablar de algo llamado divorcio? es algo muy útil en la actualidad…-

-Sasuke por favor, de acuerdo si se diera el caso ¿con quien pensarías casarte con Sakura?-

-por supuesto que no, Sakura es mi amiga de la infancia, la conozco de toda la vida seria incapaz de casarme con ella, la veo como una amiga y nada más…-

-ya veo…- dijo tranquilamente Gaara mientras traía una botella de whisky y servia un poco en un vaso –piensas casarte con una desconocida…-

-Ay por Dios…- murmuro Neji definitivamente Sasuke hacia locuras inimaginables

-¿y por que no?- tomo un vaso mientras lo llenaba con el licor –me encantaría ver como se le eleva la bilis al Orochimaru al ver que al final de todo si me caso y cobro mi herencia, por que les aseguro que el jura que yo me he olvidado de mi herencia y de la cláusula…- se llevo a la bebida a la boca y la tomo de una sola

-¿piensas compra una esposa?- hablo parsimoniosamente Shino

-esposa, esposo… me da completamente igual yo solo quiero tener mi firma junto a otra en un registro civil…-

-así de fácil ¿cierto, me quieres decir como pretendes hacer eso?

-Neji todo en esta vida se puede, además todo tiene un precio y a mi el dinero me sobra… ¿y que es lo que quiero comprar?- miro fijamente a todos sus amigos que ya tenían cada uno una copa en su mano –una familia feliz- levanto la copa mientras sonreía prepotentemente –salud-

+++---+++

-permiso, permiso- llego rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba una rubia recargada sobre una de las paredes con su bata de doctora –¡obaa-chan!-

-¡Naruto!- abrazo con fuerza al muchacho, no entendía por que pero abrazarlo siempre la reconfortaba

-¿Qué le paso a ero-senin?- la mujer suspiro algo cansada

-estaba cubriendo mi turno cuando vi que lo trajeron inconciente y todo golpeado…-

-¿y como esta?-

-ya esta mejor, sufrió varios golpes algunos muy graves, pero ya esta estable aunque aun permanece inconciente…- Naruto se relajo un poco mientras veía tiernamente a la rubia, se notaba que había estado muy preocupada -¿pasamos?- el solo asintió mientras ambos ingresaban a la habitación y observaban al hombre sentarse…

-¡ero-senin ya estas bien!- se abalanzo hacia al hombre abrazándolo con fuerza

-¡auch! Ten cuidado muchacho aun duele…-

-jeje lo siento…- dijo un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca

-¿Qué te sucedió Jiraiya?- pregunto seriamente la rubia, el solo agacho un poco la cabeza

-tenemos problemas…- Naruto miro a Jiraiya sin entender de que hablaban –ayer los que me golpearon lo hicieron como amenaza, preste mucho dinero y ahora no tengo como pagarles me amenazaron con matarme, pero no he tendió dinero para cancelarles y ahora… ahora me amenazan con hacerles daño a ustedes, pero les prometo que no importa de donde yo voy a sacar din…- una fuerte cachetada fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación hasta que el silencio inundo por completo el lugar…

Jiraiya permanecía con el rostro girado debido al fuerte golpe de la mujer -¿Cómo te atreviste?- murmuro con rabia contenida Tsunade -¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner a Naruto en peligro??!!- el rubio miro sorprendido a la mujer ni siquiera le estaba reclamando por que a ella también la ponía en peligro, sino que solo le reclamaba por ponerlo en peligro a el ¿Qué tanto podían llegar a quererlo este par?

-yo… lo se… pero yo voy a sacar dinero de alguna parte…-

-¡¿de donde?! ¡¡Tu no trabajas por estar enfrascado en tus benditos libros que hasta ahora publicas y que quien sabe si se lleguen a vender, con el sueldo de Naruto no se puede por que sabes que hay muchos gastos en la universidad además de que yo no gano lo suficiente… te recuerdo que trabajo en un hospital publico!!-

-obaa-chan tranquilízate…-

-¡ya dije que yo iba a conseguir el dinero Tsunade!-

-¡¿y me quieres decir como?!- agarro al hombre por el cuello mientras lo empezaba a zarandear

-¡de alguna forma!- decía el hombre como podía ya que se empezaba a marear, Naruto suspiro resignado ese par nunca cambiaria, se sentó en la silla mas cercana que había y volvió a suspirar sabia que no era el mejor momento para decirles que había perdido el trabajo "_¡Kuso! Eso me pasa por orgulloso hubiera dejado que me despidiera y mas que sea me recompensarían con algo, pero ahora que renuncie… maldito Kisame explotador_"

-¡¡eres un irresponsable!!-

-¡¡y tu una vieja histérica!!-

-¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!- y lo ultimo que se escucho fue un golpe seco de alguien cayendo al piso inconciente seguramente…

+++---+++

-¡¡¿perdón?!!- una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años se levanto consternada de su silla mientras veía a los dos hombres frente a ella

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto descaradamente Gaara con toda la simpleza del mundo

-¡sucede que este es un periódico serio y no se presta para bromas de mal gusto!-

-¿y quien dijo que esto era una broma?- hablo secamente Sasuke quien se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-¡pero… pero ustedes no pueden estar hablando en serio!-

-por supuesto que es en serio…-

La mujer los continuaba viendo mientras veía el papel que tenia en sus manos con la petición de ambos muchachos, volvió a releer el mensaje en su mano –pagaremos lo que sea, usted solo publíquelo…- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de empezar a alejarse, la mujer soltó un suspiro 'al cliente lo que pida' había escuchado una vez en uno de esos seminarios de capacitación…

+++---+++

-¿deseabas verme?- Orochimaru ingreso tranquilamente al despacho donde una muchacha lo esperaba sentada elegantemente

-por supuesto ¿podría decirme cuando presionara a Sasuke-kun?-

-no pensaras que será ahora, será el mismo día de su cumpleaños cuando ya no tenga mas salida…- Sakura sonrió feliz, por fin iba a cumplir su sueño, se iba a casar con el hombre que mas amaba en su vida, con el príncipe de sus sueños, el mas guapo de todos, con el soltero mas codiciado de todas la ciudad, no podía evitar que cada célula de su cuerpo se sintiera emocionada y que la sonrisa flotara en sus labios, amaba a Sasuke mas que nada en esta vida y se juraba así misma que lo haría feliz, le enseñaría lo que es el amor, lo que es amar y ser amado…

-mas te vale no sonreír tanto Sakura- la muchacha clavo sus ojos verdes en el hombre que tenia en frente y caminaba hacia ella y colocaba una mano en su hombro –la única razón por la que te ayudo a que te cases con Sasuke-kun es por que quiero que sea lo suficientemente infeliz y tu te encargaras de eso… ¿cierto?-

-ha… hai…- dijo algo temerosa, sabia de sobra que no le convenía tener de enemigo a Orochimaru y meno cuando estaba a tan poco de cumplirse su sueño, el hombro simplemente continuo caminando hasta salir de la habitación y dejar a una aliviada Sakura suspirar tranquilamente.

++---+++

Domingo en la mañana. Apenas y ayer había estado en el hospital, apenas ayer y había perdido su único trabajo, sin contar con que ahora tenían una deuda exorbitante, volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en esa mañana mientras su amiga lo abrazaba tiernamente intentando darle un poco de consuelo –tranquilo Naru-chan… ya veras que todo se soluciona…-

-ojala…-

-¡vamos levanta ese animo! Así no vas a poder salir adelante y solucionar tus problemas-

-¡tienes razón dattebayo!- se reincorporo de inmediato mientras se levantaba del asiento -¡hay que ponerle ganas así que a buscar trabajo!- levanto un puño y empezó a caminar con fuerza

-¿y piensas ir tocando de puerta en puerta?- Naruto se detuvo de inmediato mientras giraba su rostro para ver a una sonriente Temari –además recuerda que debemos esperar a Hinata…-

-tienes razón-ttebayo ¿para que nos habrá citado tan temprano?-

-¿Quién sabe a lo mejor tiene algún problema y quiere que la ayudemos?-

-a lo mejor…- murmuro algo preocupado por su amiga

-¡bueno Naru-chan que tal si vemos en el diario si hay algún trabajo!-

-¡esa es buena idea Temari-chan!- dijo con una gran sonrisa pero de inmediato volvió a entristecerse al recordar su situación económica -….pero no tengo dinero ni para comprar un diario…-

-¡por eso ni te preocupes!- abrió su mochila -¡aquí tengo uno!- Dijo enseñándole el diario, Naruto se volvió a sentar junto a su amiga para poder ver el diario y luego de leer varios trabajos y descartar muchísimos por diferentes razones, que si el horario, que si no especificaban que había que hacer, o por que encontraban trabajo demasiado pervertidos, o trabajo en los que el ni idea de que hacer…

-¡¡AHHH definitivamente buscar trabajo es muy difícil-ttebayo!!!- decía el rubio mientras jalaba un poco sus cabellos en señal de desesperación

-¡mira esto Naru!- dijo emocionada la rubia mientras señalaba un anuncio muy llamativo en el centro de la hoja y con letras muy grandes

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el anuncio:

**Millonario **busca esposa(o) para poder

Compartir su **Fortuna**

Interesados llamar al:

596 – 852

Naruto leía y releía una y otra vez ¿Qué clase de anuncio era ese? Tomo el periódico en sus manos para poder leerlo bien nuevamente y no, no se equivocaba decía exactamente lo que leyó en un principio, un mensaje corto pero conciso -¡¿Qué es esto dattebayo?!-

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**


	2. Compromiso

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 2: Compromiso**

Miraba tranquilamente las calles y las personas que la rodeaban en ese momento sin que su paso se detuviera, se sentía demasiado cansada, cansada de todo, cansada de llorar, cansada de luchar, cansada de esa estùpida resignación y cansada de intentar huir, pero lastimosamente ayer le había tocado madurar, y aceptar las decisiones que le imponían…

Y hoy se encontraba caminando tranquilamente aunque por dentro lo único que quisiera era huir, sabia que no podía, su cartera se movía en un lento vaivén hacia delante y hacia atrás, dándole un aire despreocupado, mientras que su falda algo larga se movía lentamente con el viento, su cabello largo caía por su espalda y su escaso maquillaje demostraba las pocas ganas que había tenido esa mañana de arreglarse, aunque no por eso se viera menos bella…

Suspiro resignada mientras agachaba momentáneamente la cabeza su destino ya había sido decidido y ella no podía oponerse a una decisión que provenía de una familia como lo era la suya definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás, camino hasta adentrarse en un pequeño parque de la ciudad el sol apenas se marcaba por las tempranas horas que le había dado su reloj, alcanzo a divisar a los lejos a dos cabezas rubias, la chica sonreía alegremente mientras que el chico movía frenéticamente las manos a la vez que negaba fuertemente con la cabeza ¿Quién mas podía ser sino Naruto? Sonrió débilmente gracias a Dios y tenía a sus amigos, sus grandes apoyos, camino un poco mas rápido necesitaba de su alegría para poder sentirse un poco mejor, por lo menos hoy, más que nunca…

-¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre Temari??!!- gritaba el rubio un poco azorado por la idea de su amiga

-pues… yo no le veo nada de malo la verdad… podemos preguntárselo a cualquiera de los chicos y veras lo que te de dicen… por ejemplo… Sai…- dijo intentando sonar despreocupada

-¡aja!- dijo el rubio señalando a la mayor -¡Sai esta en contra de cualquier tipo de compromiso, así que el se negaría!- dijo triunfante

-Naru-chan… Naru-chan…- la rubia empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al rubio –pero recuerda que a Sai también le gusta experimentar cosas interesantes y nuevas… ¡así que estaría más que de acuerdo!-

-¡pero es una locura!-

-¡pero es perfecto para lo que tú necesitas!-

-Ohayo…- la débil voz de la muchacha los hizo detener su discusión mientras ambos giraban para poder prestarle atención a la muchacha

-¡Hina-chan!- el rubio corrió de inmediato para abrazar a su amiga mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba como si intentara esconderse de la mayor -¡Temari esta loca!- dijo mientras veía a su amiga rubia por encima de la cabeza de la pelinegra

-¡por supuesto que no estoy…- la rubia detuvo su grito al ver la pequeña lagrima que corría por la mejilla de la muchacha -¿Hinata que sucede?- pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-¿uh?- Naruto giro un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su amiga –Hinata…-susurro mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza y Temari se unía al abrazo, dejando a la muchacha en el centro

-arigato…- susurro la pelinegra antes de empezar a llorar esta vez fuertemente… necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba llorar hasta que sintiera que ya no tuviera mas lagrimas…

++++--+++++

_-hijo prométemelo…-_

_-mama yo…-_

_-por favor… prométemelo… es muy importante para mi, y después entenderás que también es muy importante para ti… onegai, promételo…-_

_-si madre, te lo prometo…-_

El Sonido del timbre dentro del apartamento lo saco bruscamente de sus recuerdos haciéndolo girar un poco el rostro para luego darle una ultima mirada a la foto que sostenía en sus manos, suspiro un poco mientras la dejaba nuevamente sobre la pequeña cómoda de su habitación –lo siento madre… siento no poder cumplir con mi promesa, pero en este momento lo mas importante eres tu…- volvió a suspirar mientras abría lentamente la puerta de su habitación para ver a un tranquilo Gaara abrir la puerta principal del apartamento en tanto sus otros amigos ingresaban al mismo…

-¿me imagino que ya has de estar satisfecho?- la voz de Neji sonaba tranquila mientras todos caminaban hacia la pequeña mesa y cada uno tomaba asiento en una silla

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la refrigeradora y empezaba a lanzar una lata de cerveza a cada uno

-no entiendo como puedes tomar tanto Sasuke…- comento Shino mientras veía la lata

-lo que no mata te hace más fuerte…- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y empezaba a abrir la lata

-en fin, mira con lo que me encontré hoy en la mañana…- Shino extendió el periódico sobre la mesa mientras sasuke sonreía prepotentemente aun bebiendo un poco de cerveza, mientras que Gaara intentaba que el liquido pasara por su garganta rápidamente

-vaya… 'Millonario busca esposa o esposo'- recalco el muchacho en tono gracioso

-y para que juntos malgasten su fortuna que invitación mas llamativa…- concluyo Neji bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de la lata que sostenía en sus manos

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro, después de todo Neji no era de tomar tan de mañana y mucho menos tan rápido

-solo quiero comprobar que tan cierto es que el licor te ayuda a olvidar…-

-pues vete desilusionando…- dijo Shino mientras dejaba su lata sin abrir sobre la mesa –primero te pone feliz y eufórico, digamos como Gaara en una fiesta buscando revolcarse con cuanta persona se le pase por enfrente…-

-¡hey!- reclamo el pelirrojo quien seguía viendo el anuncio

-luego de unas cervezas mas te entra el estado de depresión como Chouji cuando se queda sin comida, para casi finalizar llegas al momento en el que ya no puedes mover ni una pieza de tu cuerpo queriendo pasar recostado todo el tiempo, Shikamaru, y como resultado de todo, a la mañana siguiente amaneces con un humor de perros que no aguantas ni a tu sombra, Sasuke…- sonrió levemente al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo el pelinegro –en resumen todos son una sarta de extraños menos tu y yo… así que no quiero quedar como el único cuerdo dentro del grupo…-

-¿la vas a tomar?- pregunto el castaño viendo la lata del pelinegro sobre la mesa y sin ser siquiera abierta, este solo agacho la mirada resignado y negó levemente –de acuerdo…- abrió la lata para empezar a beberla de golpe

-¡eh, eh!- exclamo el pelirrojo quitándole la casi vacía lata al castaño

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- exclamo molesto al ver como el muchacho alejaba de el la única forma de sentir que era libre aunque fuera por un momento

-¡no, que te sucede a ti!-

-nada…- dijo desviando la mirada y por ende también la conversación

El sonido del teléfono alerto a los presentes, Gaara resoplo algo enojado por la actitud tan arisca del pelicafe mientras se acercaba al teléfono -¿bueno?... mmmh ¿Gaara?- los otros lo observaban distraídamente ya se sabían esa escenita de memoria pero aun así, eso no le quitaba el aire gracioso a la situación –no estas equivocada, aquí no vive ninguno con ese nombre… ¿pelirrojo?... para nada, si no te preocupes, adiós- colgó el teléfono mientras suspiraba cansado

-sino quieres que te llamen ¿Por qué no inventas un número?-

-por que si me cojen de buen humor tengo algo en que distraerme… bien en que estábamos…- dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a sentarse

-por cierto Sasuke ¿Quién va a atender las llamadas…? Por que créeme que en cualquier momento comienza a sonar como loco ese teléfono-

-para que crees que los hice venir…- Sasuke bebió otro sorbo a su lata mientras las diferentes miradas de sus amigos se hicieron presentes provocando que el muchacho sonriera levemente –tómenlo como un regalo de bodas…-

-bueno, creo que telepáticamente me están llamando- dijo el pelirrojo antes de ser tomado por el cuello de su camisa haciéndolo sentar nuevamente

-ni se te ocurra, además recuerda que debes cumplir con tu parte de la apuesta…-

-¿apuesta?- Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa de burla

-Gaara aposto con Sarutobi que el seria incapaz de dormir tranquilo una semana sin fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y ayer cuando le quedaban dos días para ganar, pues se fue de fiesta… y como la niñera que cuida a Konohamaru, su nieto, se reporto enferma pues ¿a quien creen que le toca cuidar al mocoso?- Shino sonrió mientras Neji parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el timbre dentro del apartamento volvió a sonar, logrando que Sasuke se levantara lentamente para ir hacia la puerta…

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun…- un hombre mayor saludo al pelinegro con una aire muy elegante y amable propio de un hombre como el y su sabiduría

-buenos días sarutobi-san…-

-¡Ohayo!- saludo efusivamente un castaño de unos doce años, logrando que un pequeño tic saltara en el ojo de Sasuke, ese niño era un demonio, lo sabia a conciencia, le había tocado vivirlo, la única razón por la que iba a aceptarlo dentro de su casa era por ver sufrir a Gaara, ahora si iba a saber lo que era el infierno, el moriría si le tocara vivir con alguien tan gritón, molesto, infantil, testarudo, desordenado y con un orgullo casi tan alto como el suyo, el niño podía quebrarse una pierna y no se quejaba y si lo hacia era manipular a alguien ¡ja! Con el esas estupideces no funcionaban, a el nadie lo manipulaba…

-ohayo…- saludo secamente Sasuke

-¡jo! Que efusividad…- el pequeño cruzo los brazos mientras dibujaba un pequeño puchero en su rostro, adultos aburridos, lo que le faltaba…

-Gaara, esta adentro si desea pase…-

-no, muchacho no es necesario, Konohamaru no es tan pequeño para que tenga que estar dando indicaciones… pero… tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo solo…- completo el hombre al ver la mirada que le quiso lanzar el pequeño -…apropósito Sasuke en unos cuantos días cumples años y quería recordarte lo de la cláusula…-

-si, no se preocupe, ya estoy en ello…-

-de acuerdo cualquier cosas nuestro apartamento esta abajo por si deseas algo para el muchacho…- sacudió levemente los cabellos del niño mientras empezaba a alejarse ingresando al ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja del edificio…

-bien mocoso entra de una buena vez…-

-tengo nombre ¿sabias?-

-lo se, pero eres un mocoso-

-y tu un amargado- pequeñas chispas parecían salir de los dos mientras se miraban fijamente, se odiaban mutuamente era mas que obvio y Konohamaru ya se lo había hecho saber hace mucho tiempo con sus pequeñas bromas, Sasuke sonio internamente si que disfrutaría ver a Gaara intentando domar a esa bestia andante

-pasa de una vez mocoso-

-como quieras… amargado-

-¡Gaara llego tu infierno! Eh… quiero decir el angelical… mocoso…- dijo el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada de odio al menor, el cual solo giro el rostro molesto

-Sasuke siendo gracioso, eso es terrorífico- comento Gaara mientras se acercaba al pequeño –bien yo soy Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara…-

-¡Konohamaru!- saludo el muchacho estrechando su mano con la del hombre

-bien el apartamento es todo tuyo, solo no rompas nada- Konohamaru sonrió feliz, este le caía mejor que el pelinegro –por si acaso el cuarto de Sasuke es el de la puerta azul oscuro…- esta ultima parte la dijo casi en un susurro para que solo el niño lo oyera, asintió feliz mientras iba un momento hacia el extenso patio que poseía ese piso…

-estas desligando responsabilidades Gaara…- comento Shino ¿desde cuando haz lo que quieras era cuidar a un niño?

-donde ese mocoso le haga algo a mi habitación, te mueres…-

-si, si lo que sea… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las llamadas?-

-mmmh- Sasuke pareció pensarlo por un momento mientras levantaba la mirada –hagan una preselección, escojan a la mejor opción y listo, dejo mi futuro en sus manos-

-¿no piensas ni siquiera escoger tú…?-

-no- respondió secamente mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida y el golpe de un jarrón rompiéndose lo hizo apretar con fuerza la lata estrujándola entre sus dedos –maldito mocoso…- susurro

+++--++++

El castaño tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar por los extensos pasillos junto a su mejor amigo –no entiendo por que no los llamaste para que nos vinieran a recoger…-

-hubiera sido muy problemático…- dijo el castaño mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y los guardaba en su maleta

-aun así, no tienes el carro en el aeropuerto y eso implica taxi, y estoy demasiado cansado…-

-Chouji, deja de quejarte- este solo suspiro resignado mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de papas de la maleta y empezaba a comerla -¿quieres?- dijo ofreciéndosela al mas alto

-¿de donde las sacaste?-

-Ino me las dio antes de subir al avión-

-Ino…- susurro el muchacho –me cae bien, pero aun así… no veo una vida junto a ella-

-quizás es cosa de tiempo- comento el muchacho mientras fijaba su vista en la nada

-no lo creo- callo por un momento mientras fijaba su vista en la salida del aeropuerto –esto es muy problemático…- exclamo revolviendo un poco su cabello –lo mejor será ir al apartamento rápidamente, quiero descansar un poco y subir a la azotea un rato, necesito pensar…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de continuar caminando con su maleta rodando por el piso y su amigo caminando junto a el…

+++--+++

-¿Sasuke, tan poco te interesa la persona con la que vas a convivir?-

-ya les dije que me da igual-

-a mi eso no me asombra…- comento Gaara mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida -…lo que me asombra es que estés tan resignado a atarte a alguien así como así, un compromiso por fuerza y sin tu voluntad es lo peor…-

-opino igual que Gaara… solo que yo digo que mientras haya amor no hay problema, pero el lo dice que no a cualquier tipo de compromiso…-

-Shino, Shino, Shino…- el pelirrojo se coloco detrás del pelinegro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro –es que… ¿para que restringirse o quedarse con una muestra cuando puedes probar toda clases de gustos?- camino de nuevo a su asiento mientras bebía un poco nuevamente –es que no los entiendo, cada persona te ofrece una nueva experiencia, nuevas sensaciones que una sola persona no te puede ofrecer la variedad que muchas personas si, es que piénsenlo si llegaran a casarse y tuvieran que se yo… unos tres años de 'feliz' matrimonio y digamos que hacen el amor unas tres veces por semana y eso que son tres años… mmmh veamos…- coloco una mano sobre su quijada mientras levantaba la vista –serian unas 12 veces por mes… 144 por año… ¡432 por los tres años!- dijo asertivamente mientras volvía a mirarlos -¿de verdad creen que alguien podría ofrecerles 432 noches de variedad, de distintas emociones? El fuego se apaga y te consume…-

-y el amor no importa ¿cierto? Para ser sinceros el día que me toque casarme será con alguien a quien ame y que me ame, así nos podremos soportar mutuamente, por que en esos momentos el sexo pasa a segundo plano, por que en ese momento esa persona te ofrece algo que nadie mas puede hacer, entrega total…-

-ay por favor esas son estupideces, no hay una persona en el mundo que valga la pena, que te haga sentir que desees pasar todas tus noche junto a el o ella, nadie te hace sentir cómodo solo con su compañía…-

-me exasperan- fue el único comentario del pelinegro mientras bebía un poco de cerveza –ustedes mas que sea tienen salvación, Shino en algún momento se va a enamorar, tu mas que sea te amas a ti mismo, es una amor raro, pero amas- dijo el ojinegro observando al pelirrojo –yo no se amar y no creo poder hacerlo y con toda esta locura dudo que alguien lo haga algún día… para mi el matrimonio no va a ser mas que un contrato…-

-eso no es un matrimonio…-

-no puedo creer que te quieras atar a alguien por voluntad propia…-

-¡¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE COMPROMISOS, MATRIMONIO, AMOR Y TODA ESA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES QUE SE LES OCURRE!!- grito Neji mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa delante de el, logrando que todos giraran para observarlo fijamente y ver el montón de latas caer al piso ¿en que momento Neji había bebido tanto? –Me tienen harto…- camino rápidamente a la salida pero Sasuke lo tomo de ambos brazos en una especie de llave

-Shino ve y abre la ducha del baño- este solo se encamino rápidamente –Gaara lleva al mocoso a tu habitación y que se ponga a ver televisión o algo- quien se encontraba observando todo desde la puerta del patio, había escuchado el estruendo y salio a ver que pasaba, llevo a rastras al castaño quien empezaba a sacudirse con brusquedad

-¡¡SUELTAME!!-

-¡no si no te quedas quieto!- lo metió como pudo y haciendo mucho ruido -¡no conducirás así!-

-¡¡esto no es su problema!!-

-¡es nuestro problema por que eres nuestro amigo!- dijo un poco exaltado Shino mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a meterlo en la tina para que se mojara la cabeza

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!- exclamo molesto Gaara mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al castaño

+++--+++

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto suavemente el rubio observando como su amiga deba pequeños espasmos debido al llanto

-si, gracias por aguantarme…-

-no digas eso Hinata…- dijo levemente Temari mientras secaba una lagrima que viajaba por la mejilla de la muchacha

-¿Qué sucedió para que te pusieras así…?-

-yo… mi familia…-

-tranquila Hinata sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros…- la chica asintió mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire y sentaba tranquilamente en una banca del parque junto a sus dos amigos…

-Ayer… Hannabi me pidió que fuera a la casa por que nuestro padre quería comunicarnos algo muy importante…- suspiro un poco resignada –el me dijo que teníamos problemas económicos… eso yo ya lo sabia, y dijo que había hecho un trato que nos convenía a todos y que yo estaba involucrada en ello…-

-¿un trato?- pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza

-me comprometieron con mi primo… con Neji…-

+++--+++

El timbre sonó un par de veces antes de que un pelinegro con las ropas algo mojadas abriera la puerta –hola- saludo distraídamente el castaño

-¿Cómo están?- saludo el otro muchacho que se extraño un poco por la apariencia de su amigo

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Por que no nos avisaron para ir a recogerlos…-

-el…- dijo Chouji señalando al mas alto e ingresando al lugar

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru al ver las latas regadas por el piso y varias cosas fuera de lugar después de todo Gaara y Sasuke no eran de tener las cosas en desorden

-Neji…- dijo el pelinegro mientras cerraba la puerta –esta actuando muy raro, vengan…-

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el sillón donde se encontraba el castaño ahora con una camisa blanca y un calentador oscuro mientras secaba su cabello, Gaara se encontraba sentado frente a el en otro sillón mientras que sasuke se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes –hola…- todos dirigieron sus miradas a los recién llegados –simplemente creí muy problemático llamarlos si es lo que se preguntan…- dijo rápidamente el castaño al imaginarse la pregunta de sus amigos

-¿ahora si nos vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? Nunca te habías comportado de esa manera…- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto pero no por la forma de actuar de su amigo, ni por el desastre que había provocado sino por la poca confianza que les tenía…

-lo siento…- susurro levemente mientras dejaba caer la toalla sobre su cuello, dejando para mas tarde la tarea de secar su largo cabello –es solo que… estoy harto de que todos decidan por mi…- agacho un poco la mirada evitando la de todos los presentes -…me comprometieron con mi prima…- suspiro un poco cansado mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba con algo de fuerza -…la conozco desde que éramos unos niños, y nos llevamos muy bien… pero este compromiso lo arruinara todo… estoy seguro…- ahora paso sus manos por encima de su cabeza –ella…- agacho un poco mas la cabeza mientras su voz se empezaba a pagar -…ella ahora me odiara…-

+++--+++

-¡¡pero… pero ellos no te pueden obligar Hinata!!-

-Naruto-kun… es por el bien de la familia…-

-¡¿pero y tu bien Hinata?!- la muchacha agacho la cabeza

-por lo menos es con Neji-niisan y no con un completo desconocido, yo… lo quiero mucho… pero no lo amo…-

-Hinata… yo solo te recomiendo que lo pienses bien…- dijo la rubia mientras veía como su amiga parecía perder la mirada en los niños que jugaban en el parque

-¡no hay nada que pensar, si no quieres no lo hagas y punto!-

-no se trata solo de eso Naruto-kun… yo se que es lo mejor, y si yo ya me resigne… no hay nada mas que hacer…-

-¡¿pero y el?!-

+++--+++

-la verdad es que yo sabia que en algún momento mi familia me saldría con algo así… era mi destino después de todo… ya me había resignado, pero no con ella… no así…- todos observaron fijamente al castaño sin mediar una sola palabra, sabían lo difícil que le estaba siendo abrirse de esa manera con ellos, además de que aunque Neji jamás lo hubiera dicho sabían perfectamente de los sentimientos del castaño hacia su prima

-ella te quiere ¿cierto?- pregunto tranquilamente Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Neji solo asintió levemente sabia del cariño que le profesaba su prima, no el cariño que el quisiera, pero era un cariño después de todo –entonces no te preocupes, ella entenderá y por supuesto que no te odiara… eres una gran persona Neji por mas que lo ocultes bajo esa cara de indiferencia y estoy seguro que ella se dará cuenta de que la convivencia contigo no será tan desastrosa…- Neji levanto la mirada escéptico ¿Qué clase de apoyo era ese?...

Todos observan la escena con una gota, esperando la reacción del castaño mayor, definitivamente a veces Shikamaru soltaba las cosas de una manera demasiado sincera, la pequeña risa del castaño los hizo observar la escena con mas atención muy pocas veces habían visto al castaño sonreír y mucho menos reír, la risa fue en aumento hasta convertirse en una agradable carcajada logrando una sonrisa sincera en unos y un gran alivio en otros -¡eres un idiota Shikamaru jaja!- comento Neji, después de tanta presión esto era lo mejor que le había pasado desde ayer

-ahh… eres muy problemático…- comento con su usual frase logrando que los otros sonrieran aun mas abiertamente –gracias…- fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño –a todos…- antes de quedar solo en una sincera sonrisa…

+++--+++

Naruto suspiro resignado su amiga ya había tomado una decisión, aceptar la orden de sus padres –pero no es justo dattebayo…- dijo casi en un susurro a lo que Temari abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en señal de que lo mejor era que guardara silencio

-pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…- sonrió pacíficamente como solo ella sabia hacerlo, suspiro tranquilamente –gracias, necesitaba desahogarme ¡ahora estoy mucho mejor!- dijo mas animada y levantando la cabeza

-bueno… bueno… ¿y cuando es tu fiesta de compromiso? Por que tu familia es muy tradicional y me imagino que te ha de salir con esas cosas…- comento Naruto ya mas tranquilo

-cierto cuando es… digo para ir reuniendo para el vestido y el regalo…- comento emocionada la rubia

-etto…- Hinata sonrió nerviosamente si su amigo le había hecho tremendo escándalo con lo del compromiso no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría cuando se enterara de la fecha de la fiesta de compromiso –pues…-

+++--+++

-¡¿Mañana en la noche?!- pregunto un poco exaltado Chouji -¡¿Cuándo piensas casarte el próximo fin de semana?!-

-no es mi decisión…-

-hace mucho que nada es tu decisión…- comento Gaara mientras se levantaba por un vaso de algo cualquier cosa ¿acaso todo esto era una conspiración? Bebió un poco de agua helada mientras suspiraba resignado y volvía con sus amigos ¿acaso iba a ser el único soltero del grupo? Que ganas de atarse a alguien, eso si el se prometía jamás caer en la redes de nadie, nunca necesitaría de nadie –en fin…- dijo volviéndose a lanzar sobre el sillón -¿y va a ser una reunión elegante o sencilla?-

-es mas que obvio que será elegante los Hyuuga siempre hacen ostentosas fiestas…- comento Shino mientras también se sentaba

-pues si, toda la crema y nata de la sociedad, ya saben como son esas fiestas…- Neji volvió a secar relajadamente su cabello

-si, las detesto…- comento Shikamaru eso, si que era aburrición total un montón de gente hipócrita diciendo que te veías muy bien y cada día mas guapo para que apenas gires comiencen a criticarte de cosas que ni siquiera saben si son verdad o no

-en eso tiene razón pero igual vamos a estar allá…- comento Sasuke

-¿y quien dijo que estaban invitados?- el ojiblanco levanto la mirada para ver como a Sasuke parecía reventarle una pequeña venita –es broma… por supuesto que pueden ir…-

El sonido del telefono los hizo reaccionar y todos se miraron sin que ninguno hiciera un movimiento, mientras que el constante sonido del telefono seguía su ritmo -¿no piensa alguien contestar?- pregunto un poco fastidiado Sasuke de tanto ruido

-es tu casa…- comento Shikamaru como si fuera lo mas simple de este mundo

-¿Alo?- la voz del niño se hizo escuchar a través de los pasillos -¿anuncio? No esta equivocada…- Shino, Neji, Gaara y Sasuke se miraron antes de reaccionar ante las palabras del pequeño –de acuerdo ¡adiós!-

-¡maldito mocoso, suelta el telefono!- dijo Sasuke antes de tomar el telefono y llevarlo a su oído pero ya habían colgado

-¡oye antes que estoy haciendo un favor!-

-¡pues nadie te lo pidió!-

-¡¡bakaaaa!!- dijo el niño mientras le sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo de regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba viendo televisión

-me encanta como te llevas con los niños…- comento algo divertido Shikamaru

-¿Qué hace Konohamaru por aquí?-

-ese maldito mocoso, responsabilidad de Gaara…- dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba el telefono en su lugar

-¡ah cierto la apuesta!- recordó Chouji –ya se me hacia que la ibas a perder…- comento mientras que Gaara solo rodaba los ojos, detestaba perder

-por cierto no les comente…- aclaro Gaara mientras recordaba a la otra victima –parece que hay epidemia…- los dos muchachos observaron desorientados al pelirrojo –esa enfermedad llamada matrimonio también llego hasta este apartamento, nuestro amigo Sasuke también se casa, pero lo mejor es que tiene que ser antes de cuatro días…- el telefono volvió a sonar insistentemente mientras Gaara se llevaba de regreso a Shikamaru y a Chouji para poder ponerlos al tanto…

-¿diga?- contesto tranquilamente Shino –ah… el anuncio, claro mire…-

+++--+++

-entonces tengo que comprarme un vestido para el día de tu boda, para el compromiso y por supuesto para el regalo de bodas y el de despedida, eso implica mucho dinero ¡pero no importa ahí veré como lo consigo!- exclamo feliz la muchacha contagiando un poco a su amiga

-¡¿en que momento esto se convirtió en una buena noticia?!- pregunto exasperado el rubio -…en fin es tu decisión Hinata-chan…- comento ya mas resignado

-por cierto…- pregunto la pelinegra -¿de que hablaban hace un rato?-

Naruto se tenso un poco ¡demonios! Le había recordado a Temari la locura del anuncio y lo sabia por la demoníaca sonrisa que se había formado nuevamente en su rostro –ah eso…- dijo la rubia viendo fijamente al ojiazul –es que Naru-chan perdió el trabajo y mas encima tiene una deuda del porte del mundo…- su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas –y lo peor de todo es que tiene la solución en sus manos ¡y no la quiere tomar!-

-¿de que hablas?-

-¡de esto!- dijo el rubio mostrándole el periódico a su amiga, sabia que ella era una persona razonable, si señor -¡¿si o no que es una barbaridad?!- exclamo el rubio a los cuatro vientos; mientras que Hinata leyó atentamente las palabras del anuncio…

–pues…-

-¡Hinata!-

-bueno es que… ¿Qué tanto necesitas el dinero Naruto-kun?-

-yo pues…- dijo un poco avergonzado el rubio mientras agachaba la mirada –mucho…-

-¿y es urgente?- el muchacho solo asintió, mientras que la pelinegra suspiro lentamente volviendo a leer el anuncio –pues si lo piensas bien… no es tan mala opción… digo por lo menos no es ilegal… y si lo ves desde el punto de vista objetivo es la manera mas sencilla de lograrlo…- hablo calmadamente

-además Naru-chan… así consiguieras trabajo el dinero lo necesitas para allá y dudo que en el trabajo te den un adelanto así como así, sin contar con que todavía no tienes un titulo para que te paguen lo suficiente… y lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos el dinero suficiente para ayudarte económicamente… por lo menos no todo el dinero que tu necesitas…- dijo un poco apenada la muchacha, le dolía no poder ayudar a su amigo -¡así que esa es tu mejor solución!-

-pero…- intento hablar el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento -…ustedes hablan como si con llamar yo ya tuviera al millonario en el bolsillo y no creo que sea así, mínimo han de llamar ciento de personas para eso y con la misma meta y yo… yo no soy nada especial…- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza

-¡¿pero de que demonios hablas?!- Temari se levanto impetuosamente de su asiento observándolo fijamente

-¡no hables así, tu le puedes ganar a cualquiera Naruto-kun, tu eres muy especial!- dijo muy segura la pelinegra odiaba cuando su amigo se ponía con esas tontería de que el no era guapo, por favor… si ella aun recordaba que estuvo enamorada muchos años de su infancia de el…

-¡así es!- dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba detrás del rubio –eres muy guapo, apuesto, lindo, tierno, sexy…- todo esto lo decía mientras apretaba amorosamente las mejillas del muchacho –¡además de que tienes un cuerpazo de envidia!- dijo ahora colocándose frente a su amigo y junto a la pelinegra –pero aun así tienes una cara de niño inocente que no puedes con ella lo que provocaría que cualquier tipo de pervertido se fijara de ti ¡pero inmediatamente!- dijo sonriente -¡demonios si no fueras mi amigo y no te conociera desde tanto tiempo, me hubiera enamorado de ti!-

-¡exacto!- exclamo el rubio señalando a la rubia y con la otra mano sobando sus mejillas -¡tu lo acabas de decir cualquier pervertido… quien sabe que clase de loco publico ese anuncio!-

-bueno… en eso también tiene razón Naruto-kun…- comento la pelinegra quien recibió un codazo de la rubia

-Hinata, que no ves que es la única solución de Naruto y si no la toma ahora quien sabe cuando salga de sus problemas…- la pelinegra solo suspiro resignada, tenia razón

-¿Qué tal si tan solo llamamos…?-

-no perdemos nada con intentar…- Naruto miro a sus amigas, de la una a la otra, tenían razón ¿Qué podía pasar? No podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con un loco pervertido posesivo celoso ¿cierto?

+++--+++

-¡¡AH MALDITO TELEFONO!!- exclamo Gaara cerrando con fuerza el teléfono -¡ya estoy harto, toda la maldita mañana a sonado sin parar!- resoplo molesto maldito Sasuke, malditas mujeres locas, maldito teléfono y mas maldito el por tener que estar ahí con esas llamadas

-¡Gaara… Gaara…!- llamo efusivamente Konohamaru mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo -¡acabo de hablar con Udon y me dijo que el tampoco tenia que hacer y que podíamos jugar un rato y ya viene camino para acá con su primo!- dijo mientras jalaba una de las mangas de la camisa del muchacho -¡¿puede, puede, puede?!-

-un momento… un momento…- dijo el pelirrojo soltándose del agarre del muchacho -¿Cómo hablaste con el si yo he estado pegado al teléfono casi toda la mañana?-

-¿sabias que existe algo llamado celular?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿no estas muy pequeño para uno?-

-¡claro que no, ya soy grande!-

-aja…- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento -¿y demoraran demasiado?-

-no lo se, acabo de hablar con el..-

-mucho mejor los esperaremos abajo…- dijo el pelirrojo entre mas tiempo pasara alejado del telefono para el mucho mejor, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con un feliz Konohamaru de ver a su amigo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Shino con un vaso con jugo en la mano

-pues Konohamaru invito a un amigo y los vamos a esperar

-aja…- dijo mientras bebía un poco y dejaba el vaso en el mesón de la cocina –te acompaño…- dijo mientras ahora los tres bajaban por el ascensor la verdad es que el tampoco aguantaba un segundo mas el molesto telefono…

+++--+++

-¡listo!-

-¡márcale!-

-¡pero con seguridad Naru-chan!- Naruto volvió a suspirar por enésima vez frente al auricular del teléfono, si de por si todo el mundo los miraba algo extrañados de ver como los tres muchachos habían ingresado en la diminuta cabina aun mas cuando veían al rubio suspirarle al telefono sin atreverse a marcar ningún numero

-¡ah si quieres que salgan bien las cosas, tienes que hacerlas tu misma!- dijo la rubia mientras marcaba rápidamente el numero y a Naruto le empezaba a temblar el pulso de los nervios…

-¡ya cambie de opinión!- dijo mientras colgaba el auricular e intentaba salir de la cabina lo mas rápido que pudiera

-¡auch Naruto-kun me pisaste!-

-lo siento Hinata-chan…-

-¡Naruto me aprietas!-

-gomen Temari-chan-

-¡además de aquí no sales!- dijo la rubia sosteniendo al muchacho en un abrazo -¡márcale Hinata!-

-¡si!- la pelinegra marco rápidamente el numero de tanto ver el anuncio podía jurar que ya se lo sabia -¡ya esta!- coloco el auricular en el oído del rubio quien tenia una cara de miedo que no podía con ella

-¡listo, esta ocupado, es el destino que no me quiere ver junto a quien sabe que clase de pervertido!- comenzó a moverse en los brazos de la rubia –Tema-chan… por favor ya vàmonos…-

-¡que no, nos quedamos aquí hasta que nos contesten!-

-Naruto-kun por favor deja de moverte…- la cabina empezó a moverse con algo de fuerza…

-¡Ah Temari-chan no me abrases con tanta fuerza!-

-¡es que tienes la cintura muy delgada y mis brazos son muy extensos!-

-¡Naruto-kun me estas arrinconando!-

-¡no es mi culpa yo esto en el medio!-

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE CLASE DE PERVERSIONES ESTAN HACIENDO!!- la voz de una mujer mayor y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la cabina los hizo dar un pequeño salto

-¿perversiones?- pregunto extrañado el rubio mientras empezaba a salir de la cabina

-¡¡Fuera de mi local!!- grito la mujer señalando la salida, las otras dos muchachas salieron un poco apenadas debido al montón de mirada que tenían encima -¡largo!-

-¡¿pero que le sucede?!- grito algo exaltada la rubia, no habían hecho nada malo así que no tenia por que tratarlos así

-¡me sucede que en mi local no vienen hacer sus cochinadas!-

-¡¡¿de que cochinadas habla vieja loca?!!

-ay no…- dijo lastimeramente la pelinegra, cuando su amiga se ponía así, no había quien la detuviera

-Temari-chan…- intento apaciguar el rubio la situación, lo que menos quería era problemas

-¡¡no se haga la desentendida joven, y ahora váyanse de aquí!!-

-¡¡pues no ahora me quedo hasta que hagamos nuestra llamada!!-

-¡¡se van lo llamo a la policía!!-

-¡¡¡inténtelo!!!-

-¡¡Toiyi!!- llamo la mujer mientras ambas continuaban mirándose desafiantemente

-¡¡¿Toiyi que clase de guardián tiene que se llame Toiyi??!!- un ladrido se escucho a lo lejos logrando que una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de los tres muchachos

-ay… ¿Por qué a mi?- susurro la pelinegra con unas ganas inmensas de llorar

-¡¡¡CORRAN!!!- grito el rubio al divisar un poco a lo lejos a un perro que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos, tomo de las muñecas a sus dos amigas mientras empezaban a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban

-¡¡¡VIEJAAA LOCAAAA!!!- alcanzo a gritar Temari antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes mientras doblaban una esquina con Toiyi pisándoles los tobillos…

+++--+++

-¿entonces a que hora te paso a recoger?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras estacionaba su moto frente a un imponente edificio –vaya… tu amigo si que tiene dinero…-

-¡así es!- el pelinegro solo removió un poco los cabellos del menor

-me gusta que te relaciones con todo tipo de gente, y esa gran cerebro que tienes Udon…- dijo graciosamente el pelinegro después de todo, ya se imaginaba que su amigo viviera en un lugar así, después de todo su primo estudiaba en una de las escuelas mas adineradas del país, claro que por una beca pero aun así, estaba seguro que ahí recibiría una gran educación…

-yo te llamo…-

-ok- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía el interior del edificio -¿crees que demoren demasiado?- el pequeño solo negó con la cabeza

-no lo creo-

-¡¡Udon!!- Konohamaru agito con fuerza su mano mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos

-¡¡Hola Konohamaru-kun!!-

-¡ah ya te he dicho que solo me digas Konohamaru!- exclamo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro en señal de confianza

-¡claro!-

-bueno vamos que Shino y Gaara nos esperan en el ascensor…- dijo empezando a jalar a su amigo del brazo

-¿Shino y Gaara?-

-si, es una larga historia que te contare mientras subimos en el ascensor…-

-ok-

-Udon…- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro -¿acaso te olvidaste de mi?- dijo en tono gracioso logrando un pequeño sonrojo en el menor y que Konohamaru dibujara una mueca de molestia en su rostro

-gomen…- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su primo

-esta bien… entonces nos vemos, me llamas a mi o al tío Yamato ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la nariz al muchacho, este lo observo un poco extrañado ¿desde cuando era tan cariñoso con el frente a extraños?

-aja…-

-bueno, nos vemos pequeño… adiós- dijo despidiéndose del castaño parado a una corta distancia de los dos y con los brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, se coloco el casco y arranco nuevamente –niños…- susurro divertido había confirmado lo que quería comprobar ya se le hacia raro tanta efusividad en ver a un simple amigo…

-¡¿Quién es ese?!- pregunto algo molesto Konohamaru aun con los brazos cruzados y su entrecejo arrugado

-mmmh ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el menor sin entender a que se refería

-a ese tipo-

-ah… ¿Sai?- dijo señalando el lugar por donde se había marchado el pelinegro

-si, ¿Por qué tiene tantas confianzas contigo?-

-siempre las ha tenido- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo provocando que Konohamaru se enojara aun mas –es mi primo…- dijo sonriente, Sai muy aparte de su complicado carácter era un buen primo además ese leve golpe en su nariz o un abrazo era la máxima muestra de afecto que le daba, Sai no era muy dado a demostrar cariño, y le agradaba cuando lo hacia…

-¡niños apresúrense!- la voz de Shino hizo que Konohamaru girara el rostro molesto y se dirigiera hacia el interior del edificio sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a su amigo

-¡¿eh?!- dijo el muchacho antes de que empezara a caminar a la par de su amigo -¡¿se puede saber que te pasa tonto?!- pregunto algo molesto Udon, lo había recibido tan bien y ahora prácticamente lo ignoraba sin razón aparente, Konohamaru simplemente ignoro las palabras de su amigo mientras continuaba caminando con los brazos cruzados –tonto…- pronuncio Udon mientras caminaba ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado…

El castaño simplemente lo miro de reojo ¿Por qué tenia que tener ese tipo de confianzas con ese tipo? Y lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle por que estaba molesto y mucho menos reclamarle algo, estaba decidido ese tal Sai le había caído muy mal "_baka…_" pensó aun molesto el muchacho antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a cualquier otra parte que no fuera su amigo…

+++--+++

-no… no… lo puedo creer…- musitaba el rubio mientras se agachaba un poco colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-ah… estoy muy cansada…- Hinata se sentó sobre el césped sin que nada mas le importara

-vieja… loca…- dijo entrecortadamente la rubia mientras intentaba que algo de aire ingresara a sus pulmones

-jaja- comenzó a reír el rubio -¡¡JAJAJAJA!!- poco a poco las muchachas se empezaron a contagiar de la risa del muchacho -¡¡es que esto solo nos pasa a nosotros dattebayo!!- rieron escandalosamente ¿Por qué siempre les pasaban esta clase de locuras?

-mmmh… ¿déjenme adivinar ya se volvieron locos?-

-¡Sai!- exclamo el muchacho caminando hacia su amigo quien se encontraba bajando de la moto y sacándose el casco -¡no te imaginas lo que nos acaba de pasar-ttebayo…-

-¿Qué les paso?-

-nos perseguía un perro… jaja… por que una señora nos boto… por que creía que estábamos haciendo cosas pervertidas… jaja…- el rubio comenzó a reír nuevamente logrando que el pelinegro sonriendo debido a la efusividad de su amigo

-¿y tu que haces por aquí Sai-kun?- pregunto un poco mas recuperada la pelinegra de la risa

-ah… vengo de dejar a mi primo en la casa de un amigo…-

-ya veo…- dijo Temari -¡por cierto, Sai tu eres perfecto para esto!-

-¿de que hablas?-

-déjame te cuento…-

+++--+++

-de acuerdo por favor llega en punto, hasta las cuatro, adiós- se despidió cortésmente Chouji mientras colgaba el telefono –vaya… quien se podía imaginar que esto es tan cansado…-

-¿Cuántos han llamado?-

-que se yo… cerca de unas cien veces…- dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru podría jurar que había sonado mas veces

-ya regresamos…- dijo tranquilamente Gaara mientras ingresaba acompañado de los niños –vayan a jugar al patio…- dijo tranquilamente

-no puedo creer que manejes tan bien al mocoso…- dijo Sasuke mientras veía como ambos niños se dirigían tranquilamente hacia el patio sin hacer escándalo, ni siquiera se miraban, cuando Neji le contó que habían ido a recoger a un amiguito del mocoso quiso matar a Gaara, por que si por si solo el mocoso era un escandaloso no quería ni imaginarse que seria con un amigo sintiéndose a sus anchas, la tercera guerra mundial, había pensado…

-tal vez es algo innato…- dijo mientras se sentaba un momento en el sillón

-¿y ya cesaron las llamadas?- pregunto Shino sentándose en el brazo del sillón al ver que el resto estaban ocupados

-no… y ya no recibas mas diles que ya se escogió al candidato…-

-entonces ya salen para el hotel…-

-así es… bueno mas bien USTEDES salen para el hotel…- dijo Sasuke observando a sus amigos

-¿de que hablas?-

-pues Neji tiene que comprar su traje para su fiesta de compromiso para mañana en la noche, y yo…- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho –como buen amigo me ofrecí a ayudarlo…-

-¡estas de broma!- exclamo Chouji levantándose con fuerza

-no puedo creerlo…- musito Shino

-me sorprende tu desinterés en el tema…- Shikamaru resoplo acostumbrado a esta actitud en el azabache

-bueno… acabas de delegar en nosotros a la persona que compartirá cama contigo por mucho tiempo…- dijo malévolamente el pelirrojo

-no lo dejen hacer estupideces- corto de inmediato el pelinegro –me voy a cambiar- dijo mientras cada se empezaba a levantar para ir a diferentes lugares antes de marcharse…

El telefono volvió a sonar, pero como habían decidido no aceptar ni una llamada mas decidieron dejarlo sonar, mala suerte para el que no hubiera aprovechado a tiempo…

+++--+++

-pues… no contestan…- dijo el pelinegro cortando la llamada

-¡no puede ser!-

-¡inténtalo una vez más Sai!-

-de acuerdo…- volvió a marcar el numero y espero durante varios segundos hasta que por fin se oyó como levantaron el auricular "_por fin…_"

-¿alo?-

-¿Udon?- pregunto el muchacho un poco extrañado estaba mas que seguro que esa era la voz de su primo 'Presta el telefono' se escucho una segunda voz por el auricular de alguien mayor al menor obviamente y por demás sensual le pareció al pelinegro

-buenas noches…-

-buenas…-

-¡¡Vuelve aquí Naru!!- el pelinegro no alcanzo a terminar su saludo al ver como el rubio salía corriendo y de inmediato salio detrás de el –ah demonios…- musito la rubia tomando el auricular, esperaba que Sai lo alcanzara –buenas noches…- saludo cortésmente la rubia

-¿podría decirme que quiere? odio esperar al telefono- Temari palideció casi de inmediato al oír esa voz algo irritada y a la vez tan familiar…

_+++FB+++_

_Una rubia corría un paso apresurado hacia la escuela donde tenia que recoger a su hermano menor, se había demorado por estar jugando con sus amigos, sabia de sobra el carácter que se manejaba el menor de los tres hermanos y no era bueno hacerlo esperar, llego al patio de la escuela mirando de un lado a otro sin ver esa pequeña cabecita pelirroja por ninguna parte –¡Temari-neechan!- la rubia giro para observar al pequeño pelirrojo con su maleta sobre los hombros y su lonchera en la mano con un dulce puchero de enojo en el rostro…_

_-¡Gaara!- exclamo mientras se lanzaba con los brazos extendidos hacia el pequeño para poder abrazar a ese pequeñito de apenas seis años de edad…_

_-demoraste…- dijo el pelirrojo aun molesto con su hermana mayor –sabes que odio esperar…-_

_-gomen…- musito mas tranquila de que su hermanito estuviera bien mientras sentía como el pelirrojo relajaba su cuerpo recibiendo con gusto el abrazo de oso que le ofrecía su hermana…_

_+++FB+++_

Soltó el telefono sin darse cuenta, mientras negaba con la cabeza "_no puede ser… no puede…_" retrocedió un par de pasos ante la extraña mirada de su amiga "_no puede ser Gaara…_" su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ese que estaba al telefono no podía ser su hermanito menor ¿no se suponía que estaba en Suna junto a Kankuro? Llevo sus manos hacia su pecho ¡Dios se oía con una voz tan adulta y grave! Una débil lagrima salio de sus ojos, pero volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no, no debía hacerse ilusiones, ese no era Gaara ¿Qué podía hacer Gaara aquí? Seco inmediatamente su lágrima, si bien era cierto que hace mucho que no veía a sus hermanos no era como para que anduviera sufriendo alucinaciones y que ande imaginando que los escuchaba en cualquier parte…

-alo… si, disculpe…- escucho la voz de su amiga que había tomado el auricular y ahora se encontraba hablando –si, claro llamo por el anuncio… a las cuatro…- dijo mientras veía la hora en su reloj muñequera -¿donde?... si lo conozco… claro, nos daremos prisa, muchas gracias…- colgó y dio un pequeño suspiro -¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación la pelinegra mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la mayor, esta solo negó tranquilamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco

-nada… no te preocupes, alucinaciones mías… ven vamos a ver si Sai ya atrapo a Naru…-

+++--+++

Colgó algo extrañado el telefono la voz de la primera mujer, tuvo la sensación de haberla escuchado en alguna parte, pero ¿donde? -¡vamos!- dijo Chouji en la puerta del apartamento

-si…- dijo algo intrigado aun el pelirrojo –Udon, Konohamaru… vàmonos…- los niños salieron del patio nuevamente de inmediato aun sin dirigirse la palabra, ya no había nadie en el apartamento y ahora solo quedaban los cuatro

-suertudo el que llamo de ultimo ¿no?- comento alegremente el castaño mientras ingresaban al ascensor, a lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió indagando aun en sus recuerdos

-¡mi primo Sai dice que el que recibe de ultimo algo es por que esta próximo a casarse, como cuando yo compre el ultimo paquete de galletas en el supermercado!- comento alegremente Udon

-tsk…- resoplo molesto Konohamaru ¿Por qué tenia que mencionar a Sai a cada momento? "_Sai, Sai, Sai_" pensó molesto el castaño ¿en que momento su amigo solo sabia decir Sai? Definitivamente cada vez le caía peor ese tal Sai

-quizás tengas razón pequeño…- comento Chouji moviendo un poco los cabellos del menor risueño por la ironía del comentario "_Quien sabe y quizás corra con esa suerte…_"

+++--+++

-¡ya no huyas!- dijo Sai mientras daba un gran salto y abrazaba a su amigo por la espalda cayendo los dos al piso

-¡esta bien!- dijo mientras sentía el peso de su amigo -…me rindo…-

-¡hasta que pararon!-

-¡ya me había cansado!- las otras dos muchachos se sentaron junto a los dos chicos que se encontraban ahora sentándose también en el pasto

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-pues que a las cuatro en el Hotel Flores del Viento iba a haber una preselección, así que apresúrate Naruto-kun!- dijo rápidamente la pelinegra

-entonces ¿si era el número?-

-si ¿por que?-

-no… nada es que me pareció escuchar una voz conocida en el telefono…- explico tranquilamente el pelinegro

-¡bueno en camino!- exclamo emocionada la rubia mientras se levantaba y hacia lo mismo con sus amigos…

+++--+++

-¿de verdad confías tan ciegamente en ellos?- pregunto Neji mientras se veía en el espejo con el traje y una de las muchachas que trabaja en el local lo ayudaba a colocarse la leva completamente embobada con la presencia de un hombre tan guapo

-no creo que confianza sea la palabra adecuada…- Sasuke salio del vestido abrochándose las muñequeras de su traje y con un pequeño chaleco cubriendo su camisa de seda blanca, dejando a la mayoría de los presentes con la boca abierta…

-¿de verdad no te importa en lo mas mínimo a quien van a elegir?-

-la verdad no- se observo durante un momento en el espejo mientras veía sus pantalones negros un poco a las caderas y estiraba un poco los brazos en señal de que la muchacha le ayudara con la leva –ya te dije que eso del amor, el amar y ser amado, no es para mi… mi meta es otra…-

-solo espero que no cometas un error…- camino un par de pasos hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de el -me lo llevo…- dijo refiriéndose al traje a lo que la muchacha solo asintió efusivamente y a la ves nerviosa por la cercanía que le había regalado aquel hombre

-no lo creo…- dijo el pelinegro terminando de abotonar su traje y sonriendo con autosuficiencia…

+++--+++

-¿seguro?- pregunto Temari mientras observaba a su amigo rubio tomar un poco de aire y arreglarse un poco la camisa blanca que llevaba

-si, no se preocupen…-

-de acuerdo Naruto-kun entonces te esperamos en la cafetería…-

-¡Pon a flote esa sensualidad Naru-chan!- exclamo entusiasmado Sai

-¡Sai!- le reclamo Naruto mientras un pequeño sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas por que tenía que ser tan descarado…

Se despidió de sus amigos mientras los veía alejarse hacia un modesto restaurante algo cerca del gran y elegante hotel en el que le habían dicho que asistiera, suspiro una vez mas mientras cruzaba la calle e ingresaba a las entradas del hotel un autobús lleno de extranjeros paso cerca de el mientras se movía un poco hacia la derecha, levanto el rostro para ver el gran edificio frente a sus ojos y las elegantes puertas a un par de metros de distancia, pudo divisar a un niño castaño correr de un lugar a otro corriendo a toda velocidad sin percatarse del taxi que estaba andando rápidamente hacia el -¡cuidado!- exclamo corriendo lo mas rápido que su piernas se lo permitían y abrazando al muchacho con suma fuerza cayendo ambos a un metro de por donde el taxi paso -¡imbecil!- grito enojado el rubio al darse cuenta de que el taxi ni siquiera paro para ver si estaban bien

-¡Konohamaru!- Shino corrió hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos

-¡niño por Dios!- Gaara se agacho de inmediato para ver si no tenia nada -¿estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo ahora al rubio al percatarse de que el pequeño no tenia nada

-si, no te preocupes…- dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse –lo importante es que el pequeño este bien…- dijo mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse

-¡no soy ningún pequeño!- exclamo con un pequeño puchero en el rostro a lo que el rubio solo le respondió con una sonrisa…

-de acuerdo, Konohamaru ¿cierto?- el castaño solo asintió ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro –perfecto, entonces Konohamaru ¿te encuentras bien o quieres que te llevemos al hospital?-

-no, no es necesario hierba mala nunca muere…- murmuro Gaara a lo que el ojiazul solo volvió a sonreír

-¿seguros?- Shino asintió

-tu no te preocupes de seguro has de tener cosas que hacer…-

-si, pero nada es mas importante que la vida de una persona…- acaricio levemente los cabellos castaños del muchacho mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a su altura –pero… como estas bien no hay problema ¿cierto?-

-¡Gracias!- dijo feliz el castaño

-no te preocupes…-

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Gaara mientras empezaban a ingresar al hotel con un Konohamaru que al parecer con el susto ya se le había pasado el enojo

-gracias nuevamente…-

-no hay problema-ttebayo…- dijo rascándose un poco la nuca

-adiós-

-adiós…- vio al pelinegro alejarse por el mismo camino por donde el castaño y el pelirrojo también se habían ido y por el mismo camino donde el también se tendría que ir, suspiro nuevamente tenia que entrar y mostrar su mejor sonrisa, aun no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esta locura…

+++--+++

-¿Y Udon?- pregunto Konohamaru dentro del ascensor

-le dije que subiera junto a Shikamaru y Chouji… debes tener mas cuidado con los carros…- vio de soslayo al pequeño a su derecha -…estaba muy triste por que dice que lo ignoras y pareces molesto con el y no sabe por que…- comento con aparente indiferencia

-para lo que me importa- comento el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba un poco el rostro

-a veces no es bueno ser tan orgulloso…- comento Shino –y mas cuando podemos perder una amistad por siempre…- esto ultimo llamo la atención del muchacho

-¿por siempre?- Shino solamente atino a asentir mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, ya había hecho su buena acción del día…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente a lo que ellos salieron lentamente con un castaño que iba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, Gaara dio unos pequeños golpes en una suite y de inmediato se escucharon unos pequeños pasitos correr y abrir la puerta -¡bienvenidos!- exclamo feliz el menor

-¡Udon!- casi grito el castaño con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas -¡tenemos que hablar!- dijo antes de tomar del abrazo a su amigo y salir corriendo de inmediato y desaparecerse en algún lugar de la enorme suite…

-¿feliz?- pregunto Gaara al ver la evidente sonrisa del pelinegro

-si-

-¿Por qué demoraron?- pregunto Chouji que se encontraba asomado en el balcón junto a Shikamaru

-nada en especial…- comento Gaara mientras se asomaba al balcón al igual que sus amigos

-no se imaginan toda la clase de gente que hay aquí…- dijo Shikamaru señalando levemente hacia la piscina del hotel donde habían pedido que mandaran a todos los aspirantes

-el…- musito Shino al ver al rubio de hace un momento ingresar al lugar un poco dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué hacia un muchacho como el ahí? Toda esa gente que estaba ahí podía asegurar que en su gran mayoría eran unos ambiciosos o aprovechados, pero aquel muchacho no, había algo en el que definitivamente no podía explicar pero que sabia que no era malo y que no había maldad en esos ojos azules...

-mmmh es el mismo rubio de hace un rato…- dijo Gaara observando al muchacho, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido verlo ahí ¿Qué podía hacer un muchacho con tanta inocencia aquí? Por que si hay algo que se le notaba a ese chico era la gran ingenuidad

-¿el rubio?- pregunto Chouji intentando divisar al muchacho al que se referían y localizando a un hermoso muchacho de tez morena y bellos ojos azules –vaya…- Shikamaru simplemente vio de reojo al muchacho que sus amigos nombraban, despegando por un momento la vista de las nubes…

+++--+++

Camino lentamente hacia una pequeña silla que había en el lugar un poco cohibido por las miradas que le mandaban y por enésima vez se pregunto '¿Qué hago aquí?' suspiro algo resignado antes los comentarios de '¿Qué hace aquí?' 'Jamás me ganara' 'Soy la mejor' 'Pobre Diablo' 'Es un simplón' y cada vez se empezaban a hacer peor ¿Por qué le tenia que tocar a el la parte de los insultos? Suspiro nuevamente cada vez se convencía más de que esto era una locura, su celular empezó a sonar levemente mientras leía un mensaje desde el celular de su amigo '¡Mucha Suerte Naru-chan! T.H.S' sonrió levemente "_gracias_" pensó mientras su celular volvía a sonar 'Y no olvides mostrar todos tus encantos kukuku!' "_¡Sai!_" pensó mentalmente ese nunca cambiaria, pero aun así sonreía, todos sus amigos eran una gran joya…

Desvió un poco su mirada y volvió a encontrarse con esas mirada desaprobatorias así que decidió mejor no mirar a toda esa gente "_¡¿Por qué siempre me toca a mi la gente extraña-ttebayo?!_" pensó mientras intentaba dirigir su mirada a cualquier lado donde no tuviera que enfrentarse a la mirada de esa gente –Joven…- la voz de un hombre lo hizo dar un pequeño salto y levantarse de la silla donde se encontraba hace justo un instante

-¿si?- pregunto al ver frente a el a unos de los botones que trabaja en el hotel

-esto es para usted- dijo entregándole un sobre en blanco que Naruto tomo algo dudoso –El millonario lo acaba de escoger, usted será quien se case con el, Felicidades…-

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

**C/A:** ¡¡Uff!! Hasta que al fin pude colgar este capitulo, mil disculpas por la demora pero es que entre una cosa y la otra no pude (..y eso que lo tenia terminado desde hace un tiempo XP) en fin… ¡espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Y por supuesto mil gracias por los reviews son muy importantes, mmmh veamos… creo que no se me olvida nada… y si se me olvida pues en el próximo capi se los he de decir… bueno en todo caso espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. La Primera Vez Que Mis Ojos Se Encontrar

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 3: La Primera Vez Que Mis Ojos Se Encontraron Con Los Tuyos**

Caminaba tranquila y despreocupadamente por los elegantes y a la vez modernos pasillos que le ofrecía el centro comercial, en una de sus manos llevaba ya varias bolsas con distintos nombres de varias tiendas mientras que en la otra mano llevaba su celular mientras su cabello rosa se movía debido a las diferentes veces en las que volteaba a ver cualquier cosa en una vitrina, su posición económica se lo permitía, cualquier cosa que quería la tenia y sin la mas mínima restricción, siempre había sido así y estaba segura de que nunca cambiaria, sin embargo sabia que había algo que aun no podía obtener y que lastimosamente era lo que mas deseaba, el amor de aquel hombre que conocía de toda la vida, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su rostro ya faltaba poco, después de tantos años esperando por fin podía contar con los dedos de su mano los días que faltaban para que su mas grande sueño se hiciera realidad -¡¿me oyes Sakura?!- salio de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz un poco molesta de su amiga…

-si disculpa Ino, es que me quede en el aire por unos segundos… ¿me decías?...-

-hay Sakura… el tener a Sasuke casi en tus manos te tiene así ¿no amiga?- Sakura sonrió nerviosamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno… ¿y que tal tu compromiso con Nara?...- un silencio algo extraño se produjo entre ambas

-Shikamaru es increíble…- comento levemente logrando que Sakura entendiera la tensión que se producía en ese momento…

-pero no es a quien amas ¿cierto?...- Ino solamente suspiro algo tranquila -…pero ya tendrás mucho tiempo para decidir que hacer…-

-tienes razón… ¿Sakura a que no adivinas que hago en este momento?-

-dime…-

-pues preparo mi maleta para viajar de inmediato para allá…-

-¿vienes?- pregunto con un deje de alegría en su voz después de mas de un año que no se veían iba a ser bueno recordar buenos tiempos

-si, justo hace un rato recibimos una llamada invitándonos a la fiesta de compromiso de los Hyuuga y pues yo iré en representación de mi familia…-

-ah claro Neji…- comento recordando haber recibido una invitación esa mañana –me parece que se casa con ¿Hinata?...-

-aja… algo así me pareció que me dijo mi padre… y dime ¿sigue tan guapo como siempre?...-

-si, para que negarlo…- comento mientras ambas soltaban una pequeña risita cómplice…

-¿leíste el periódico de ayer?- la voz de una mujer distrajo por un momento la atención de Sakura haciéndola ladear un poco su rostro hacia su derecha donde dos mujeres se encontraban viendo un vestido

-claro, me hubiera parecido interesante conocer al millonario…-

-si… ¿te sabes el numero? Digo, con averiguar algo no pasa nada...- comento una de las mujeres en un tono algo pícaro

-no, perdí el diario…-

-¿Sakura?-

-¿eh?- sacudió un poco la cabeza sin entender el por que le había llamado tanto la atención esa conversación –disculpa me distraje un poco y que ¿llegas hoy?..-

-si, ya estoy saliendo para el aeropuerto…-

-ah, perfecto entonces te espero, que tal si vas para mi casa y nos arreglamos juntas como en los viejos tiempos puedes llamar a Shikamaru y yo…- un débil sonrojo ilumino las mejillas de la muchacha -…y yo a Sasuke-kun…-

-¡si, puede ser buena idea Sakura, pensaba quedarme en un hotel, pero es buena idea!-

-¡por acá, este vestido esta increíble!- una mujer rubia jalando del brazo a una pelinegra paso corriendo apresuradamente justo frente a ella haciéndola tambalear un poco

-cuidado- reclamo algo molesta al ver la poca educación que demostraban ese par de mujeres

-¡apresúrate Tenten!- volvió a gritar la mujer haciendo que la pelirosa arrugara el entrecejo, odiaba juntarse con gente tan… folclórica… por así decirlo, vio a la castaña llamada Tenten caminar a un paso un tanto apresurado hacia donde se encontraban las otras dos mujeres…

-bueno Sakura, me despido por que ya voy de salida para el aeropuerto…-

-si, no te preocupes entonces ¿le pido a mi chofer que te pase a recoger?-

-por favor Sakura…-

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos…- colgó y guardo su celular en el bolso, ya tenia el vestido y los zapatos perfectos para esa noche ir a la famosa mansión Hyuuga y pasar un buen rato ahora lo único que debía hacer era invitar a Sasuke, podía pedírselo como un favor de amigos, como siempre lo hacia…

+++--+++

-¡Mira ese vestido Hinata!- dijo efusivamente Temari mientras señalaba un hermoso vestido color beige en una de las vitrinas que pertenecía al centro comercial

-Temari-chan… yo no creo que podamos pagar eso…- comento algo cohibida y cansada la pelinegra

-¡pero es tu fiesta de compromiso y tienes que lucir espectacular!- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿verdad Tenten?- la castaña solo asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro algo cansado, sabia de sobra que salir de compras con Temari siempre era agotador

-¡miren estos zapatos!- exclamo corriendo hacia el otro extremo del centro comercial agarrando de las muñecas a sus dos amigas…

-alguien me puede explicar… ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?- pregunto Kiba mientras veía a las mujeres caminar a un paso un tanto apresurado hacia otra vitrina

-lo mismo me pregunto yo…- comento Sai mientras llevaba su traje colgado por los hombros

-creo… que es inevitable…- comento Lee viendo como ahora la rubia las hacia ingresar al local

-si… ¿se han dado cuenta de que siempre terminamos haciendo lo que Temari dice?- los otros tres muchachos se quedaron pensando por unos segundos mientras asentían tristemente al ver la realidad que los rodeaba

-como ayer…- comento Kiba al recordar como les había tocado salir prácticamente volando cuando habían recibido la llamada de su amiga…

_+++FB++++_

_-¡¡¿¿QUE NARUTO HIZO QUE??!!- preguntaron al unísono Kiba, Tenten y Lee aun sin poder reaccionar por lo que sus amigos le acababan de contar, hace pocos los habían llamado diciendo que se reunieran en este restaurante puesto que tenían noticias muy importantes_

_-así es, y si no dejan de gritar se los aseguro que nos echan…- explico el muchacho al ver como los demás presentes se los quedaban viendo, los tres tomaron asiento intentando recuperarse por la noticia recibida_

_-¿y ustedes le permitieron hacer esa locura?- pregunto el castaño viendo a sus amigos quienes asintieron levemente -¡pues de una vez les digo que esto no me parece una buena idea!¡Digan algo!- exclamo buscando apoyo en sus amigos, Tenten se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa, mientras que Lee jugaba con el popote de su refresco de la misma forma pensativa…_

_-pues… la verdad es que yo creo que todo habría que verlo desde el punto de vista de Naruto…- hablo la castaña con un tono muy serio en la voz_

_-¡pero ni siquiera saben con que clase de loco se puede encontrar!-_

_-yo creo…- hablo el pelinegro quien seguía con su mirada fija ahora en su bebida -…que Naruto-kun se sabe cuidar solo…- Kiba bufo molesto ¿acaso sus amigos no estaban concientes de la locura que estaban haciendo? ¿No se supone que los amigos están para aconsejarte? ¿Qué clase de amigos locos tenia? _

_-pues les repito lo de hace un momento…- suspiro resignado mientras se recargaba en la silla -…no me parece buena idea…-_

_Minutos después había llegado Naruto aun si comprender muy bien como había sucedido todo, pero al parecer el millonario lo había escogido a el, y le había pedido que esperara su llamada, regalándole un celular ultimo modelo para que pudieran quedar de acuerdo sobre el día de la boda y lo demás, aunque eso de quedar de acuerdo sabia que era pura palabrería, Naruto estaba conciente de que quien llevaba el juego sobre la mesa no era el…_

_+++FB+++_

-me parece…- comento Sai mientras todos caminaban un poco mas por el centro comercial, ya tenían sus trajes para la fiesta de compromiso, sabían que con Hinata no abría problemas si ellos fueran no tan formales, pero había otra gente allá, otro mundo que ellos no conocían y que involucraba a gente demasiado quisquillosa en la apariencia, por lo que habían tenido que alquilar un buen traje para acompañar esa noche a su amiga, si para ellos iba a ser insoportable no querían ni imaginarse para la pobre Hinata que aparte de todo tenia que fingirse feliz y enamorada, se detuvieron frente a una de las tiendas mas caras de ropa…

Naruto elevo sus orbes azules hacia aquel traje que se encontraba en la percha un hermoso traje beige con una camisa blanca que parecía brillar con intensidad a través de la abertura que había en la leva y que mostraba la camisa semi abierta, llevaba unas rayas que hacían muy particular en el traje, viajaban por los brazos de una manera muy elegante en un color muy bajo –wow…- alcanzo a murmurar completamente embelezado con aquel traje, llamando la atención de sus amigos quienes se dedicaron a observar el mismo traje, el rubio suspiro resignado, nunca le alcanzaría ni siquiera para alquilarlo mucho menos para comprarlo…

-detesto salir a comprar ropa…- comentaba un castaño que salía con las bolsas de la tienda colgando por su espalda en un aire despreocupado -…es muy problemático-

-todo para ti es problemático, Shikamaru…- comento graciosamente Chouji con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –¿por eso compraste de una vez los dos trajes, el que es para la fiesta de compromiso y el de la boda?- dijo arrimándose en uno de los laterales de la tienda -¿o simplemente por que no te decidías por alguno?-

-sinceramente… la segunda razón, es muy problemático decidirse por algo, pero ahora que lo dices puedo usar uno para la boda y así me ahorro la otra salida…-

-vàmonos…- una voz un poco mas grave se unió a ellos caminando lentamente y con su traje en la mano izquierda…

El mundo pareció ir en cámara lenta apenas vio al pelirrojo salir de la tienda ¿le parecía a el o el cabello del pelirrojo se movía ligeramente con cada paso que daba? Sacudió un poco su cabeza, parecía un completo idiota, sonrió abiertamente por fin había visto sus ojos, unos hermosos verdes agua marina y su voz… definitivamente una voz extremadamente seductora, sintió un pequeño deja vù ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz?...

-Shino olvido su billetera en el carro y va a pagar en efectivo, dijo que nos alcanzaba en el auto…- hablo nuevamente Gaara mientras los tres empezaban a caminar en dirección al ascensor para poder bajar al estacionamiento, camino parsimoniosamente y alcanzo a divisar unas orbes negras que lo veían fijamente y con una sonrisa ¿coqueta? Sonrió internamente no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero había algo diferente estaba seguro de que jamás lo habían visto tan fijamente, sus ojos no se despegaron de los negros hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente contrarios como para que el girara el rostro para continuar observándolo, pero el no lo iba a hacer, el no volteaba por nadie, siempre era al contrario, y siempre seria así…

-lo que es tener dinero…- comento vagamente Kiba

-dos trajes…- musito Lee -…a nosotros ni siquiera nos alcanza para alquilar uno de esos trajes… por que te aseguro que ese chico los compro…-

-y de seguro para usarlo una sola vez…-

-que triste es la vida del pobre…- comento al final Naruto mientras todos agachaban la cabeza en señal de resignación

-¡pero no por tanto tiempo Naruto!- comento por fin Sai saliendo de su ensoñación pelirroja –por lo menos tu…- dijo alegremente pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del ojiazul

-ni me lo recuerdes…- dijo un poco entristecido -…yo lo único que quiero es que todo eso suceda rápido necesito ayudar a ero-senin…-

-¡vamos no te entristezcas Naruto-kun!- intento darle fuerza Sai mientras pasaba otro brazo por los hombros del rubio intentando darle animo

-sea lo que sea…- hablo el castaño -¡tienen razón debes ser fuerte Naruto, ahora vamos por esas mujeres que si no se nos hace mas tarde!- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las muchachas…

-¿y como pretendes sacar a Temari del centro comercial?- pregunto algo divertido Naruto, eso era misión imposible, a veces creían que la rubia había sido criada desde pequeña a comprar todo lo que quería, como una niñita rica, pero era imposible desde que conocían a Temari ella siempre había tenido que trabajar para conseguir lo que quería, siempre había sido muy fuerte y trabajadora…

-pues… ya veré lo que hag…- su comentario fue interrumpido abruptamente al chocar contra un cuerpo un poco mayor que el haciéndolo tambalearse logrando que cayera sentado en el piso y que lo único que alcanzara a escuchar fuera unas bolsas caer contra el piso

-deberías tener mas cuidado…- una voz un poco ronca fue lo único que escucho antes de levantar la mirada y ver a un pelinegro con gafas de sol recoger sus bolsas, se levanto algo molesto por la actitud del hombre, ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien –con permiso…- hablo nuevamente caminando hacia la salida, Kiba lo observo por un momento llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta verde oscuro de excelente calidad, obviamente rico, aunque no podía negar que era muy guapo…

-¡por lo menos podrías preguntar si estoy bien!- espeto algo molesto Kiba con la completa indiferencia del hombre, el solamente ladeo un poco el rostro viendo al castaño que se encontraba ahora a unos cuantos pasos de el

-no fui yo el que iba distraído-

-no me refería a eso, me caí y ni siquiera te molestas en ver si estoy bien…- Shino giro para poder ver cara a cara al escandaloso castaño frente a sus ojos

-no es necesario preguntar lo obvio- hablo mientras el muchacho dibujaba una mueca de no entender a lo que se refería por lo que Shino solo giro nuevamente -…yo te veo demasiado bien…- y sin mas continuo su camino hacia el ascensor dejando a un Kiba completamente azorado y sin saber que decir o que hacer solo observándolo marcharse…

-¡vaya que ligas donde sea eh Kiba!- comento burlonamente el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al igual que el resto de sus amigos

-¡cállate!- espeto molesto mientras desviaba el rostro y continuaba caminando aun sonrojado ¿Por qué le había provocado ese sonrojo tan evidente? "_debo dejar de ser tan impulsivo_" se dijo así mismo mientras aumentaba el paso al oír las pequeñas risas de sus amigos debido a su nerviosismo…

+++--+++

-Sakura…- intento negarse el pelinegro pero la muchacha era demasiado persistente –de acuerdo…- dijo soltando un suspiro –pero eso no quiere decir que pasemos juntos durante todo la recepción… solo te iré a recoger…- contemplo la hora en su reloj muñequera –paso por ti a las siete- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta de la muchacha, camino tranquilamente hacia un espejo que había en uno de los muros de su apartamento y observo su reflejo durante unos segundos…

_+++FB+++_

_-me gustan mucho tus ojos Sasuke…- la pequeña mano se poso sobre su mejilla provocando un débil sonrojo en el pelinegro_

_-¿Por qué estas aquí?- hablo tranquilamente mientras recargaba un poco su rostro sobre la mano del muchacho y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, se sentía tan bien, le transmitía tanta paz, esa paz que el necesitaba_

_-quería verte de nuevo…- dijo sinceramente –ayer antes de conocernos me prometí no volver a pisar este lugar… pero hoy estoy aquí de nuevo y solo por ti…- lentamente el azabache empezó a abrir los ojos para ver como esas hermosas orbes azules lo miraban con mucha ternura, logrando que su corazón bombeara con mucha fuerza_

_-yo…-_

_-gracias…- musito el rubio mientras se lazaba a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo_

_-¿por que?- alcanzo a hablar el pelinegro mucho mas rojo que antes y posando sus manos sobre la espalda del muchacho…_

_-por salvarme…-_

_+++FB+++_

Sonrió sinceramente como muy pocas veces lo hacia "_ese niño_" aunque no lo quisiera siempre lo mantenía presente y le dolía el tener que dejar ese recuerdo infantil, suspiro algo cansado, después de todo eso era lo único que era, un recuerdo, un bello y dulce recuerdo, sonrió débilmente recordaba perfectamente que aquel día había sido la ultima vez que lo vio, una semana después su madre murió…

Se alejo del espejo y se acerco al balcón para sentir la suave brisa pasar por su rostro, no quería entristecerse no en este momento, por lo menos ya no, odiaba sentirse débil, el cerrojo de la puerta llamo su atención sabiendo quien ingresaría por esa puerta, escucho la puerta cerrarse nuevamente mientras se acercaba un momento a la sala, observo como el pelirrojo dejaba cuidadosamente las bolsas sobre uno de los muebles y se sentaba tranquilamente en otro –hola…- saludo cortésmente

-hola…- respondió de la misma manera el muchacho -¿preparaste algo de comer?- pregunto relajadamente el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en el sillón…

-¿me viste cara de cocinero?-

-la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde…- el sonido del timbre hizo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca de molestia y que Gaara se levantara casi de inmediato

-¡Ohayo!- se escucho la alegre voz de un castaño mientras que lo veía ingresar dando uno que otro salto mientras que se acercaba a la cocina con toda la confianza del mundo, bufo algo molesto, aun recordaba cuando el y Neji los habían alcanzado al resto en el hotel, claro que cuando llego ya no había nadie, ni siquiera su futuro esposo, por que según las palabras de Gaara no se iba a quejar…

_+++FB_

_Neji y Sasuke caminaron tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del hotel dando pequeños golpes en una de las puertas –que puntual Sasuke…- comento sarcásticamente Chouji mientras ambos ingresaban –ya no hay nadie… pero pasen nos quedamos un rato mas conversando y bebiendo el buen whisky de este hotel…-_

_-voy un momento al baño…- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba por la amplia suite hacia un lateral de la misma donde lo primero que vio fue al mocoso prácticamente arrinconando contra una de las paredes a su ¿amigo? El caso era que el menor tenia una de sus manos en el cuello del muchacho y la otra en su cintura acercándose lentamente al sonrojado muchacho quien ni siquiera parpadeaba, Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños, es que acaso no podían cuidar a un par de inocentes… bueno Konohamaru no era tan inocente por lo que sus ojos en este momento estaban viendo, se acerco a un paso rápido hacia los dos niños mientras jalaba al castaño del cuello de su camisa -¡¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo mocoso?!- dijo mientras lo separaba a una considerable distancia del otro muchacho que ahora estaba mas rojo que antes y había agachado la cabeza en señal de timidez…_

_-¿eh? ¡¿pero que…?!- exclamo un poco molesto Konohamaru al ver como era bruscamente separado de Udon ¡había estado a un centímetro de besarlo! -¡¿se puede saber que te sucede a ti amargado?!-_

_-no se supone que deberían jugar con video juegos o alguna otra cosa como niños normales… pero no… tu no eres un niño normal ¿cierto?- comento burlonamente Sasuke_

_-¡suéltame baka!- dijo removiéndose un poco_

_-no- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás –hey tu, también ven…- Udon simplemente siguió a un Sasuke con su cara fría de siempre y a un Konohamaru que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo soltara…_

_-¡¿se puede saber que le puedes enseñar a un niño en menos de dos horas Gaara?!- espeto Sasuke mientras lanzaba al niño sobre el pelirrojo_

_-¿de que hablas?-_

_-pregúntale a ellos…- dijo secamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones -…no dan mas que problemas…- musito mientras se servia un vaso de licor –anda ve y dales una buena charla, has bien tu papel de niñera…-_

_+++FB+++_

Vio a Konohamaru salir de la cocina con una lata de refresco en la mano mientras caminaba relajadamente y empezaba a beberla –amargado…- pronuncio el muchacho en señal de saludo

-mocoso…- le contesto Sasuke mientras ambos se miraban de aquella manera tan característica en ambos -¿ya terminaste de pervertir a tu amigo?- pregunto burlescamente, logrando que el pequeño dibujara un puchero en su rostro y se fuera al patio a jugar un momento…

-ya le dije a Sarutobi-sama que no lo podría cuidar mucho tiempo…- dijo mientras tomaba sus bolsas y caminaba hacia su habitación

-voy a ducharme…-

-pues que pena me da tu caso…- el pelirrojo lo miro extrañado –yo voy a ducharme y no pensaras dejar al mocoso en completa libertad en el apartamento ¿cierto?...- Gaara lo miro molesto cosa que ni siquiera inmuto a Sasuke quien de inmediato ingreso en su habitación para poder bañarse…

+++--+++

La mansión Hyuuga se mostraba en todo su esplendor, elegantemente adornada, con una pacifica música clásica embelesando el ambiente, pequeñas risas de los presentes, cordiales meseros que se paseaban de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa, todo aparentemente perfecto, Naruto, Sai, Kiba y Lee dieron un ultimo respiro antes de atreverse a entrar a la zona que comprendía la gran mansión –estoy muy nervioso dattebayo…-

-pues más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando a estas cosas Naru…- dijo Sai mientras empezaba a caminar a un paso decidido hacia la entrada…

-Buenas Noches, sus nombres por favor…-

-no es necesario- la dulce voz de una adolescente llamo la atención de todos mientras veían a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños frente a ellos –son amigos de la familia- contesto sonrientemente, vestía un vestido semi-largo rosa de tirantes que se ondeaban libremente con la pequeña brisa de la noche, mientras que su cabello iba recogido graciosamente con una cinta del mismo color de su vestido –buenas noches chicos, Hinata se va a alegrar de verlos…- hablo educadamente

-Buenas noches Hannabi…- hablo de la misma manera Sai mientras los otros tres chicos observaban sorprendidos el comportamiento de ambos

-Bienvenidos…- fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de que ingresaran a la mansión…

-¡Uff!- exclamo Hannabi moviendo el cuello un poco -¡odio comportarme como muñequita de porcelana!- Sai solo sonrió socarronamente

-¡ya se me hacia raro dattebayo!- exclamo el rubio -¡¿ustedes portándose educados?!-

-shh… baja la voz Naruto con la poca gente que hay aquí y te pueden comer vivo, mejor síganme para que vean Hinata, pero eso si no se dejen ver de mi padre por que de ningún modo le va a gustar que cuatro chicos entre a la habitación de una de sus hijas…- dijo caminando rápidamente por el salón -…y menos si son tan guapos…- comento graciosamente mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras, todos sonrieron definitivamente Hinata y Hannabi eran dos polos opuestos…

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta alertaron a las tres muchachas dentro –Hinata…- dijo la castaña antes de volver a dar otros leves golpes –por favor aun no te lances por la ventana espera a que haya mas gente para que se arme el escándalo…- dijo logrando que muchos rieran un poco

-¡Hannabi!- la regaño su hermana desde su habitación

-ya… ya…- dijo mientras se arrimaba en la pared –tus amigos acaban de llegar y quieren verte y a menos que quieras que padre los bote ábreles la puerta…- casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió mientras una sonriente Tenten les hacia una seña para que ingresaran rápidamente -…yo voy a estar abajo, les aviso si hay alguna mosca…- dijo sonriente la muchacha antes de desparecer por uno de los pasillos…

Ingresaron lentamente a la extensa habitación de la mayor de las Hyuuga, definitivamente si ellos no supieran por boca de la propia Hinata que estaban pasando por problemas económicos jamás lo hubieran creído, y es que todo en esa casa desbordaba elegancia, quizás y por eso las demás personas no se habían dado cuenta, Tenten llevaba su cabello totalmente recogido con un lindo vestido color violeta pero un tono algo oscuro, pegado a su cuerpo y con una abertura algo atrevida en su pierna derecha…

-que bueno que ya llegaron…- dijo amenamente Temari mientras salía del baño donde obviamente había dejado a Hinata dándose lo últimos retoques, llevaba un vestido largo rojo, con un escote que mostraba a cualquiera que la viera lo bella que podía llegar a ser, cabello recogido en una coleta con un lazo rojo y un maquillaje discreto –Hinata ya mismo termina…-

-vaya el poder del maquillaje es sorprendente…- comento descaradamente Sai, logrando que ambas muchachas arrugaran el entrecejo

-no es cierto- dijo Naruto aventurando la pelea que les caería encima –se ven realmente hermosas…- una sonrisa y basto para que ambas chicas se tranquilizaran y hasta se sonrojaran un poco por el comentario y por lo tierno que podía llegar a ser el rubio, era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaban ¿no será Naruto demasiado inocente para toda esa locura del millonario?

-Hola chicos…- la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente –gracias por venir y acompañarme…- la siempre dulce voz de Hinata logro que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia la muchacha, quien se encontraba con la manos juntas y su mirada fija en el piso obviamente tímida por que la observaran tanto, su largo cabello ya no lo parecía tanto debido a que lo tenia en bucles que caían graciosamente por su rostro y espalda dándole un hermoso aire angelical, su vestido color crema sin mangas y que caía recto hasta unos diez dedos sobre sus tobillos con un lazo negro que recorría su estrecha cintura al igual que una pequeña diadema del mismo color –¿tan… tan mal… me veo…?- pregunto nerviosa debido al mutismo de sus amigos…

-¡¿pero que dices Hinata?!- dijo el rubio acercándose a su amiga y tomando una de sus manos para darle una vuelta para que quedara frente al espejo -¡te ves realmente preciosa dattebayo!- todos sonrieron ampliamente esta noche iba a ser muy larga, pero sobre todo cada uno sentía en su pecho una leve punzada que no sabían si era por un buen presentimiento o por uno malo, pero que preferían omitir para no preocupar a su amiga…

-bueno bajemos…- comento Lee mientras empezaban a salir de la habitación, Temari se arrimo un rato sobre el borde la ventana con su cartera en las manos

-bueno… Hinata recuerda relajarte y estar tranquila ¿de acuerdo?-

-si, Temari-chan…- contesto relajadamente la muchacha

-bueno entonces vam… ¡mi cartera!- grito la muchacha al ver como su pequeña cartera roja caía por la ventana al jardín –no puede ser…- mascullo enojada de su suerte –bueno creo que iré a verla…-

-te acompaño…- dijo Naruto al ver a su amiga

-no te preocupes, solo será un rato, nada puede cambiar en unos minutos ¿ne?...- le regalo una ultima sonrisa antes de que cada uno empezara a salir de la habitación de la muchacha…

+++---+++

Esa noche lucia radiante, feliz y complacida, su sonrisa lo demostraba, bajo elegantemente del auto mientras tomaba la mano que el pelinegro caballerosamente le ofrecía, luego paso su mano por el brazo del ojinegro, no había honor mas grande que llegar a una reunión tan importante del brazo de Uchiha Sasuke…

–Te ves muy apuesto Sasuke-kun…- comento algo nerviosa esperando un halago en agradecimiento que nunca llego

-gracias…- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho, sabia que debía responderle con otro halago pero lo que menos quería era que su amiga se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones con el…

-Buenas noche sus nombres por favor…- dijo cortésmente la mujer

-Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura…- hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras la mujer revisaba en su lista

-pasen por favor, gracias por asistir y bienvenidos…- dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia y con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la presencia tan imponente de aquel pelinegro…

+++--+++

-no lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer…- se repetía Temari mientras buscaba su cartera, hace apenas nada la había visto caer justo en ese lugar y ahora simplemente no la encontraba ¿Cómo era posible?, movió delicadamente unas rosas para poder buscar su cartera pero aun no la encontraba –¡ah… esto es…!-

-esto es muy problemático…- la voz de un hombre la hizo detener su queja y girar casi de inmediato para ver a un castaño como caminaba tranquilamente hacia uno de los carros mas elegantes –¿Cómo pude olvidar dentro el celular?- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar del muchacho, sonrió levemente por lo irónico de la situación, el también andaba buscando algo, movió unas cuantas rosas mas y la encontró tan fácilmente que hasta ganas de gritar le dieron, pero decidió mejor suspirar resignada y volver a entrar…

-Buenas noches su nombre por favor…-

-Sabaku no Temari…- contesto tranquilamente la rubia mientras arreglaba cualquier desperfecto en su vestido

-lo siento, pero la señorita Sabaku ya se encuentra adentro…-

-¿eh?- pregunto extrañada -¡pero claro que ya estoy adentro lo que pasa es que Salí un momento por mi cartera!-

-lo siento pero no la puedo dejar pasar…-

-¿pero de que habla? Yo soy Sabaku no Temari…-

-lo siento…-

-¡escúcheme!-

-señorita si no se marcha llamare a alguien para que la vengan a sacar…-

-¡¿pero quien se cree?!-

-buenas…- Temari distinguió la misma voz de hace un rato justo a su lado

-ya puedo pasar, ya encontré mi celular…- dijo tranquilamente el castaño mostrándole el móvil a la mujer

-claro, Nara-san, pase por favor…- dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera dar un paso Temari se agarro de su brazo

-¡amor!- Shikamaru la miro extrañada ¿amor? Pero… ¡si en su vida había visto a esa mujer! -¡que bueno que llegaste, esta mujer no me quiere dejar pasar!- dijo la mujer pegándose un poco mas al Nara logrando que este se pusiera un poco nervioso con ese contacto

-eh…- miro como la rubia lo observaba con ojos suplicantes –es mi pareja, déjala pasar, por favor…- hablo algo mas calmado el castaño

-si es así, entonces adelante…- indico la mujer dejando que ambos pasaran, Temari suspiro tranquila

-tengo la ligera sospecha de que eres muy problemática…- fue lo ultimo que oyó la rubia antes de que ingresaran al salón principal donde ya muchos invitados se encontraban hablando tranquilamente…

+++--+++

-mmmh interesante…- comento Sai mientras veía la entrada del salón –parece que hoy estas de suerte Kiba…- el mencionado giro el rostro para ver a lo que se refería el pelinegro

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto algo desconcertado el castaño pero de inmediato Sai lo tomo de los hombros para hacerlo girar nuevamente y que dirigiera su mirada a un pelinegro que se encontraba justo a un par de pasos de el y de espalda

-suerte…- susurro antes de darle un pequeño empujón y hacerlo chocar levemente con el…

-¿eh? ¡Perdón!- exclamo algo nervioso al sentir nuevamente un contacto con aquel pelinegro que había logrado sacarle un fuerte sonrojo aquella tarde, Shino solamente levanto la mirada al ver al castaño intentando secar las pocas gotas de vino que habían caído sobre su elegante traje

-no te preocupes- dijo mientras veía como el muchacho giraba un poco el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas –siempre es un placer chocar contigo…- Kiba intento analizar las palabras de aquel muchacho ¿un placer? Es decir que le daba gusto verlo, ¡no mucho mejor, lo había reconocido! Giro su rostro para poder encararlo pero igual que en la tarde se había demorado demasiado en decir o hacer algo, el pelinegro se había marchado nuevamente…

+++--+++

Lee y Tenten conversaban animadamente como siempre lo hacían, en medio de esas sonrisas cómplices siempre se reflejaba lo mucho que se gustaban, pero también se reflejaba el poco valor que tenían, Sai y Naruto reían cómplices al ver tan nervioso a su amigo castaño, un mesero paso por donde ellos ofreciendo una copa de vino, a la que Naruto negó educadamente a diferencia de Sai quien si tomo uno -…la verdad no entiendo como se pone tan nervioso…-

-quizás si le gusta de verdad…- comento Naruto

-quizás…- levanto su mirada y por un momento creyó que el destino definitivamente le estaba mandando demasiadas señales, esta era la tercera vez que veía aquella cabellera pelirroja "_la tercera es la vencida…_" pensó como cualquier cazador cuando encuentra al animal mas difícil de cazar, definitivamente o el tenia algo con ese pelirrojo o el se dejaba de llamar Sai, lo vio atravesar el amplio salón y decidió que ese era el momento –si me disculpas Naruto…- dijo antes de retirarse e ir tras el pelirrojo…

Vio a Sai alejarse, seguramente tras una nueva presa, suspiro resignado Sai nunca cambiaria, observo a Lee y Tenten tan absortos del mundo como cada vez que estaban juntos, sabia que ahí salía sobrando, camino sin darse cuenta hacia uno de los balcones de la casa, alejándose poco a poco de todo, casi no se escuchaba la música y ese lugar era realmente pacifico, suspiro relajadamente mientras observaba ese límpido cielo, hacia mucho que no lo veía, sonrió tristemente aun recodaba la ultima vez que estuvo a punto de hundirse, pero aquellos hermosos ojos negros lo habían salvado…

_+++FB+++_

_-lo siento…- hablo parcamente el hombre que salía de la sala de operaciones, Jiraiya se encontraba parado a un lado de el, mientras que el se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Tsunade quien lo abrazaba maternalmente –pero… no pudimos salvarlos…- Naruto agacho casi de inmediato la cabeza haciendo creer por un momento a los presentes que se había desmayado_

_-no…- musito débilmente –no…- comenzó a sentir su respiración fallarle mientras su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente -¡NO!- grito con fuerza levantándose de las piernas de la rubia y caminando hacia el doctor -¡¡USTED ESTA MINTIENDO!!- agarro con fuerza la bata del hombre quien lo miraba con una infinita tristeza -¡¿Por qué MIENTE?!- sacudió varias veces la bata del hombre, y luego se aferro con fuerza a ella con la misma intensidad mientras su cuerpo empezaba a caer –mama dice… que… es malo… mentir…- fueron las ultimas palabras del rubio antes de caer al piso…_

_-¡Naruto!- alcanzo a escuchar antes de perder por completo la conciencia…_

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos su cabeza se encontraba recostada sobre el regazo de Tsunade quien dormía presa del cansancio, por un momento su rostro mostró una indiferencia desconocida en el "no pudimos salvarlo…" llevo de inmediato sus manos a su pecho sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho sentándose casi de inmediato, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas '¡Naruto baja rápido el desayuno esta listo' podía escuchar la voz de su madre hablarle claramente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar por el llanto '¡Hijo ven, vamos a jugar un poco de soccer!' volvió a escuchar otro voz, pero esta vez la de su padre, apretó con fuerza sus oídos, no quería escuchar nada, dolía, dolía mucho –cállense…- susurro apenas aludidle mientras se empezaba a mover en un lento vaivén 'Esta noche te contaremos una hermosa historia hijo…' –no cállense…- comenzó a hablar con mas fuerza mientras apretaba mas sus oídos 'Te amamos, nunca lo olvides… hijo' -¡¡CALLENSE!!- grito bruscamente mientras sacudía con fuerza su cabeza levantando de un impulso a Tsunade, se paro rápidamente y salio corriendo no quería saber nada, no quería sentir, no quería que su corazón doliera, ya no quería nada…_

_-¡Naruto!-_

_Corrió y corrió todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió hasta llegar a un solitario parque y era de esperarse después de todo llovía torrencialmente y el lo único que cargaba era su chándal naranja que dudaba que lo alcanzara abrigar lo suficiente, no pudo mas y callo de rodillas al piso llorando desconsoladamente mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos, sus lagrimas parecían no querer detenerse y por su mente lo único que pasaban eran las imágenes de cuando era feliz, con sus padres, pero… ¿y ahora? Ya no había nada, solo recuerdos, recuerdos vacíos que lo lastimaban… sus padres habían muerto y por su culpa…_

_+++--+++_

_Sin saber como, se había acomodado en un columpio del parque, la lluvia no había cesado y el ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en ese parque, estaba seguro de que se iba a enfermar, la lluvia tampoco había cesado un solo segundo, pero ahora ya no le importaba lo que pasara con el, lo único que quería era desaparecer y jamás en su vida volver a pisar un hospital… las lagrimas se le habían acabado y ahora solo miraba con fijeza el cielo, poco le importaba si llovía o no, poco le importaba si la noche era demasiado oscura, a el ya no le importaba nada 'Hijo prométeme que serás un luchador, y que nunca te detendrás por nada' otra vez la voz de su madre resonaba en su mente 'Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti' eran las palabras que siempre le dedicaba su padre antes de ir a la escuela "ser fuerte" pensó mientras se aferraba a las cadenas del columpio sin desviar la mirada del cielo "solo si me envían un ángel, solo si alguien viene a salvarme seguiré luchando" pensó el muchacho sabiendo que nadie llegaría a esas horas y bajo ese clima a ese parque se iba echar a morir y ningún ángel vendría a salvarlo…_

_Escucho un pequeño ruido que lo hizo estremecerse mientras giraba su rostro para ver a un pelinegro sacudir su cabeza "el ángel" fue lo único que pensó el muchacho, pero luego elimino esos pensamientos, no, eso era imposible de seguro el también huía, de su realidad…_

_-hola…- sonrió levemente mientras estiraba su mano –me llamo Naruto…- el ojinegro solo lo observo durante unos momentos y fue cuando por fin pudo observar esas hermosas orbes negras que le ofrecía aquel muchacho_

_-Sasuke…- pronuncio vagamente el muchacho_

_-lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa Sasuke, es muy peligroso que andes por aquí a estas horas…- fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la espalda y continuar caminando hacia el lado contrario… lo mejor era alejarse…_

–_si… si es peligroso ¿Qué haces aquí?...- El rubio giro un poco mientras lo observaba sin contestar, la lluvia continuaba cayendo mientras sus ojos miraban con fijación al pelinegro _

–_por que ya no me importa lo que pase conmigo…- Sasuke levanto de inmediato la mirada para ver como el rubio se encontraba de lado observándolo casi sin pestañear, logrando ponerlo un poco nervioso, Naruto simplemente estaba siendo sincero y esa era su verdad –Ya nada importa…- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda para continuar caminando –adiós Sasuke…-_

_-¡espera!- Naruto sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente ¿acaso de verdad era su ángel, acaso de verdad sus padres lo habían escuchado? –no… no te puedo ayudar, pero si te entiendo… y yo… yo no se por que… pero…-_

_-no quieres mas soledad…- el rubio entendió de inmediato lo que necesitaba el pelinegro, pero lastimosamente en estos momentos el no podía hacer nada por nadie, ni siquiera por el mismo –la soledad nunca es buena compañera… …en otro momento yo te hubiera podido ayudar… pero en este momento yo no soy la mejor compañía para nadie… yo solo provoco desgracia…- giro su cuerpo para observar fijamente al muchacho –solo recuerda algo… entre mas oscuro esta es por que pronto va a amanecer…- camino un par de pasos hacia el muchacho quien lo observaba sin decir una sola palabra -…nuestra vida es como el día y la noche… siempre habrá oscuridad, pero ten fe que en algún momento amanecerá, en algún momento habrá luz…- intento sonreírle lo mejor que sus fuerzas se lo permitían –por lo menos eso es lo que me dice… decía mi madre…- agacho un poco la cabeza mientras pequeña gotas de lagrimas se confundían con el agua que caía por su rostro –solo ten fe… cree que todo va a mejorar… aunque la realidad te diga lo contrario tu solo sigue creyendo…-_

_-¡Naruto!- la voz de una mujer se escucho a lo lejos -¡Naruto!- alcanzaron a divisar como una mujer de cabellera rubia se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con mucha rapidez y un paraguas en mano -¡no vuelvas a desaparecer así!- el paraguas cayo al suelo mientras la mujer abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño rubio –no me preocupes de esta manera Naruto, onegai…- hablo entre cortadamente la mujer como si tuviera un gran dolor que no se permitía expresar, Tsunade había llegado… ¿Qué es lo que simbolizaba ese pelinegro? Definitivamente de alguna manera sus padres no lo querían ver hundirse, y el había entendido el mensaje…_

_-esta bien Tsunade-obaachan… lo siento…- dijo el muchacho que aun era abrazado por la mujer, se acababa de prometer que no importaba como saldría adelante_

_-lo mejor será que regresemos al hospital… Jiraiya ya se esta encargando de los tramites de tus padres…- dijo tranquilamente la mujer mientras se separaba un poco del muchacho y tomaba nuevamente el paraguas en sus manos, miro por un momento al niño que se encontraba a unos pasos –ven tu también, no querrás resfriarte ¿cierto?- hablo tranquilamente mientras le ofrecía un pequeño espacio bajo el paraguas para que caminaran hacia el hospital…_

_Y Naruto lo supo aquel pelinegro era especial, pero lamentablemente el destino no estaba de su parte, el día siguiente había ido a visitarlo e incluso lo había abrazado, pero nunca le había dicho específicamente por que le agradecía, pero el sentía que no hacia falta, esa noche Tsunade le había comunicado que se mudarían de la ciudad, decidió dejar su ángel atrás y guardarlo como un hermoso recuerdo, después de todo un humano no puede aspirar a tener entre sus brazos a un ángel…._

_+++FB+++_

Naruto sonrió abiertamente unos años después había vuelto a la ciudad y había tenido la sensación de buscarlo pero sabia que iba a ser imposible apenas y recordaba su nombre, solo su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido, había decidido dejarlo atrás como lo que era, un hermoso recuerdo que nadie mas que el y su ángel compartían o por lo menos eso esperaba, que algún lugar su ángel aun lo recordara, con lo recordara, para el bastaba…

+++--+++

-y entonces las ganancias subieron…- comento orgullosamente un hombre mientras los otros lo miraban unos con un admiración mal disimulada, otros con envidia algo oculta, odiaba esto, odiaba la hostilidad que lo rodeaba pero mas que nada odiaba este sentimiento de hipocresía rodearlo, era tan hostigante y odioso y lo peor de todo es que no había encontrado a ninguno de sus amigos…

-con permiso…- dijo cortésmente en medio de la conversación, necesitaba aire, un segundo mas y perdía el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y salía corriendo sin importarle nada, ni nadie, camino pesadamente mientras bebía su copa de champagne de un solo golpe y aprovechaba para dársela a uno de los meseros que pasaba cerca, mientras tomaba otra, suspiro algo cansado detestaba todo eso, pero mas que nada detestaba ese mundo que lo rodeaba ¿Por qué no podía vivir en un mundo mas sencillo, sin tantas hipocresías, sin tantas mentiras, sin que las personas hablaran del resto a sus espaldas? eso lo ahogaba y lo asfixiaba, si mas que sea hubiera tenido a su familia a su lado, estaba seguro de que todo hubiera sido mas llevadero…

Dirigió inconcientemente sus pasos hasta una parte un tanto alejada de todo y del constante ruido que lo rodeaba por unos instantes, levanto ligeramente su mirada para que en un solo momento todo a su alrededor se detuviera, su corazón empezó a bombear con una fuerza impresionante y sintió un fuerte deja vù mientras sentía una pequeña corriente de viento recorrerlo casi por completo "_no… no puede ser…_" percibió una extraña sensación recorrerlo que empezaba desde su pecho y que no tenia la seguridad en donde terminaba, sintió sus ojos por un momento arderle es que… ¿iba a llorar?...

Frente a sus ojos estaba un hermoso recuerdo que no podía ser cierto, un hermoso muchacho de cabellos rubios con sus manos sobre el barandal del amplio balcón, con una tez morena casi perfecta y unos perfectos ojos azules que parecían brillar al mirar el intenso cielo, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, igual que hacia tantos años, no podía ser el mismo, no podía encontrarlo tan inesperadamente y de aquella manera, apretó con algo de fuerza la copa que sostenía en sus manos ¿Por qué el destino jugaba de esa manera tan cruel con el? No podía evitarlo algo dentro de el se lo aseguraba era el mismo –Naruto…- susurro inconcientemente pero de inmediatos sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de comportarse como un idiota…

Escucho su nombre salir de una manera tan dulce y esperanzada que lo hizo volver casi de inmediato a la realidad y salir por un momento de sus recuerdos, ladeo un poco su rostro para ver como un hombre parado a una corta distancia de el sacudía levemente su cabeza "_¿el…?_" se pregunto mientras abría con fuerza sus ojos intentando enfocar a aquel hombre, su respiración se volvió algo nerviosa, y entonces lo vio esos mismo ojos negros, el mismo rostro, era el, no cabía la menor duda, era su ángel… -¡Sasuke!- y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a sus brazos…

Sintió aquel cuerpo pegarse a el de una manera tan rápida que apenas pudo reaccionar '_Me gustan mucho tus ojos Sasuke…' _recordó las palabras del rubio apenas sintió ese leve calor recorrerle el cuerpo, ahora si no había duda quien lo abrazaba era el… Naruto… esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió el cuerpo del muchacho dar un pequeño espasmo de seguro estaba llorando, lo apreso con un poco mas de fuerza logrando que le muchacho se afianzara mas a el, y apoyara con mas fuerza el rostro en su pecho, le encantaba esa confianza que compartían, sin palabras, solo juntando sus soledades y convirtiéndola en una, en una que ambos podían salvar… y sin darse cuenta había cerrado sus ojos lentamente embriagándose del olor que le ofrecía el ojiazul…

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_¡¡Hola!! Ya recordé que era lo que me faltaba por decirles y era: ¡Feliz Navidad! Así que en disculpa por mi desconsideración decidí subir este capitulo mas rápido, en fin espero que les haya gustado y que pasen un feliz año nuevo, y que este nuevo año venga con mas alegrías y hermosos momentos que solo la vida de te puede regalar, así que espero que este año lleno de mas ganas de leer, escribir y por su puesto de ¡dejar reviews! Jeje… bueno ahora si dejándonos de bromas espero que pasen felices fiestas, hasta el próximo capitulo._


	4. Los Recuerdos Son Solo Eso Recuerdos

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 4: Los Recuerdos Son Solo Eso… Recuerdos: El Sueño De Una Noche.**

-así que fue por la cartera…- comento algo divertido el castaño mientras veía como la rubia tomaba una copa tranquilamente y la bebía de la misma forma

-pues si, digamos que esto me queda como experiencia…- hablo sarcásticamente mientras se arrimaba un poco en una pequeña mesa detrás de ella, dejo la copa por un momento mientras veía al castaño que se encontraba parado frente a ella, no podía negarlo era muy guapo, y aunque mantenía un gesto despreocupado con sus manos en los bolsillos podía asegurar que no era ningún hijo de papi engreído –gracias por ayudarme…- susurro la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a que la ayudaran siempre era al revés…

-no es nada…- comento tranquilamente –Nara Shikamaru…- dijo mientras le estiraba la mano, no lo entendía, pero algo dentro de el lo obligaba a conocer a esa mujer que tenia frente a su ojos

-Temari, Saba…- detuvo de inmediato su habla cuando vio a unos cuantos pasos de ellos caminar relajadamente un pelirrojo "_¡Gaara!_" ahora si estaba segura, no se equivocaba, su hermano estaba en la ciudad ¿pero… como la había encontrado? Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como se acercaba a ellos y unos nervios impresionantes se apoderaron de ella, no la podía ver, no debía verla, no soportaría que su hermano la tratara con frialdad, levanto la mirada para ver al castaño que la observaba con un deje de preocupación, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era que su pequeño hermano no la viera, agarro de las solapas al Nara acercando extremadamente sus rostros, mientras ella giraba ahora dándole la espalda al pelirrojo que pasaba justo detrás de ella, sin percibir el tenue sonrojo que habitaban las mejillas del castaño quien se encontraba ahora con sus manos en el borde de la mesa detrás de el…

Suspiro aliviada cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano alejarse sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, suspiro nuevamente antes de girar para ver a la persona que tenia frente a ella –eh… ¿sucede algo?- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras el castaño quien no comprendía el por que de la reacción de la muchacha…

-¡ah disculpa!- dijo un poco avergonzada mientras soltaba las solapas del elegante traje del muchacho

-no te preocupes… pero ¿me podrías decir que sucedió?...-

-nada…- dijo un poco incomoda, logrando que Shikamaru entendiera de inmediato el mensaje, no quería hablar del tema…

-bien… entonces dime… ¿amiga del prometido o la prometida?...-

-de Hinata…- dijo un poco mas calmada -¿la conoces?- Shikamaru negó levemente mientras tomaba una copa y bebía un poco, esa chica le había provocado demasiadas sensaciones con ese pequeño acercamiento

-no… pero he oído de ella a través de Neji, y según lo que nos cuenta es una buena chica…-

-si, lo bueno de todo esto es que por lo menos se quieren…- comento la rubia mientras quedaban en un cómodo silencio por unos segundo –tu… ¿conoces a los Sabaku?- pregunto algo temerosa de que por alguna razón la descubriera, pero mas que nada podían esas enormes ganas de saber sobre su hermano…

-a la familia no, mas bien conozco a Gaara…- Temari apretó con fuerza su copa

-¿pero no se supone que ellos no residen aquí?- dijo intentando que sonara una conversación normal, aunque su corazón latiera con fuerza

-y así es…- bebió un poco de su copa desesperando de la impaciencia a la muchacha -…Gaara tuvo unos problemas familiares hace algunos años y decidió alejarse de todo, es por eso que vino a vivirse por unos días aquí, días que luego se convirtieron en meses, luego en años, y así…-

-ya veo…- soltó un poco decepcionada, había sido muy ingenua al creer que su hermano la buscaría -¿pero y las empresas familiares?-

-vaya… veo que estas muy informada…- dijo en un tono gracioso mientras la observaba y veía un gesto algo extraño de descifrar en el rostro de la muchacha

-me atraen los negocios…- comento intentando no sonar tan obvia y mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, logrando que Shikamaru desviara la mirada un poco avergonzado

-pues de eso se encarga su hermano Kankuro…- el corazón de Temari volvió a dar otro vuelco al escuchar el nombre de su otro hermano menor –después de todo es el hermano mayor de la familia Sabaku, le correspondía a el la presidencia, aunque a Gaara no le interesan mucho esas cosas…- la rubia no escucho el ultimo comentario del muchacho "_¿el hermano mayor de la familia?_" bajo la mirada fijándola en el piso, eso no era cierto, ella era la mayor…

-¿Cuántos… hermanos son…?- pregunto débilmente y sin apartar la mirada del suelo

-dos- se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo, Gaara la había negado…

-lo siento…- dijo a modo de despedida como pudo y salio corriendo a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban no quería llorar frente a el, pero no podía evitarlo, corrió rápidamente mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, dolía, dolía mucho que las personas que mas te importaban te hayan olvidado…

-¡Temari!- grito Shikamaru al ver a la rubia salir corriendo, dejo la copa sobre la mesa y salio corriendo tras ella, estaba seguro de que había visto una lagrima salir de sus ojos, no entendía por que, pero algo dentro de el le pedía a gritos que la siguiera y no la dejara sola…

+++--+++

-¿ya puedes dejar de seguirme?- pregunto tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras detenía sus pasos justo frente al baño de caballeros, Sai simplemente sonrió un poco y bebió lo ultimo que quedaba en su copa dejándola en una de las mesas mas cercanas

-un verdadero gusto, Sai…- dijo estirando su brazo a lo cual el pelirrojo solo observo su mano por unos instantes mientras recordaba de inmediato esas orbes negras tan intensas, pero eso si, jamás aceptaría haberlo reconocido…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el gusto es mutuo?- dijo secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿y que te hace pensar que no es así?- Gaara solo lo miro altivamente, era exasperante, pero aun así algo dentro de el empezaba a revolucionarse con su sola presencia… ¿deseo?

-solo quiero saber tu nombre…- avanzo unos pasos hacia el muchacho quien no mostraba un solo gesto en su rostro –por ahora…- dijo casi en un susurro y muy cerca de su oído…

Gaara sintió su cuerpo revolucionarse un poco por la cercanía y la voz por demás incitante del pelinegro ¿desde cuando era tan sensible? Su cara fría se vio afectada por unos segundos antes de que volviera a ser la misma, pero que Sai no había notado –me aburres…- fue lo único que comento, antes de empezar a caminar, estaba acostumbrado a andar y aventurarse con muchas personas, pero ese pelinegro despedía algo, que no lograba identificar y que prefería no averiguar… pero algo era claro, necesitaba un trago…

-mozo…- dijo mientras levantaba ligeramente el brazo, logrando llamar la atención de un muchacho quien giro de inmediato para ofrecerle la ultima copa que le quedaba

-con permiso…- escucho tras su oreja de una manera sensual que le provoco demasiados espasmos, era mejor que ese pelinegro no lo siguiera provocando…

Vio la ultima copa levantarse en manos del pelinegro mientras el fijaba sus ojos agua marina en la copa sostenida por Sai sin fijarse ni siquiera un momento en que el mozo ya se había marchado –eso es mió…- dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿en serio?- pregunto intentando sonar inocente y viendo el liquido dentro de la copa –pues no veo tu nombre en el…-

-yo la iba a tomar…- Sai dibujo una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro

-pues tómala ahora…- empezó a beber el contenido lentamente, provocando mas sensaciones de las debidas en el pelirrojo…

Gaara no aguanto mas y coloco sus manos alrededor de las mejillas del pelinegro y de inmediato junto sus bocas en un beso por demás apasionado, lo había provocado y ahora iba a conocer al verdadero Gaara, apenas hubieron compartido el liquido, Sai dejo la copa en el primer lugar que encontró y coloco sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo y no es que le importara que lo vieran pero por suerte estaban cerca del baño y no había mucha gente, sintió como Gaara lo empezaba a dirigir hacia el baño "_el pelirrojo quiere jugar…"_ pensó divertidamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás para poder ingresar al baño…

La puerta se abrió algo brusca mientras Sai buscaba con la mirada la presencia de alguien, sonrió internamente, no había nadie, definitivamente la tercera era le vencida, Gaara empujo a Sai contra la puerta recién cerrada mientras separaba sus labios del intenso beso que habían compartido –Gaara…- musito el pelirrojo sensualmente mientras limpiaba el pequeño rastro de saliva que había quedado en la comisura de los labios del pelinegro, al Cesar lo que era del Cesar, el pelinegro besaba muy bien…

-jmmh- el pelinegro rápidamente tomo de la cintura a Gaara y lo hizo chocar levemente con la puerta mientras le dirigía una lujuriosa mirada que provoco nuevas sensaciones en el pelirrojo –pues…- se acerco aun mas al pelirrojo y respiro cerca de los labios del muchacho logrando que cerrara los ojos del placer que le estaba provocando -…vamos a conocernos un poco mas…- un pequeño 'clic' se escucho dentro del baño, Sai acababa de ponerle seguro a la puerta –Gaara…- fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios antes de que volviera a unir sus labios con los del pelirrojo en un beso mucho mas demandante y deseoso…

+++--+++

Se separo lentamente del cuerpo del mayor mientras observaba fijamente sus ojos, el pelinegro solo seco delicadamente sus lagrimas, se sentía tan tonto, llorando como un niño, intento recuperar un poco su autocontrol, mientras lo veía ahí, mas guapo de lo que se lo pudo haber imaginado, logrando que un pequeño sonrojo asomara en sus mejillas, en un acto reflejo levanto su mano para posarla en la mejilla del hombre delante de el, a lo que el solo respondió cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en aquella delicada mano…

Volvió a sentir esa misma paz que desde hace años le había provocado aquel rubio, definitivamente era el, no habían hablado demasiado pero sabia que se estaban recordando –te extrañe mucho…- susurro Sasuke mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos y observaba como los ojos del rubio nuevamente empezaban a empañarse

-yo también…- dijo con una sincera sonrisa –Sasuke…- y volvió alanzarse a sus brazos, necesitaba tanto de el, aunque fuera por unos momentos, Sasuke volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez con mas fuerza…

-lo siento…- dijo separándose nuevamente –debes creer que soy un tonto…- dibujo una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y esta vez secándose las lagrimas

-por supuesto que no… espere por mucho tiempo encontrarte…- se miraron por unos segundos intentando captar los cambios que habían asentado los años, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la mano del pelinegro mientras fruncía un poco el seño

-¿bebes?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada de la copa que sostenía el Uchiha en la mano

-¿mmmh?- dirigió su mirada hacia la copa sin entender la pregunta del muchacho

-odio la gente que bebe…- comento algo enojado, aun recordaba lo mucho que le había costado sacar a Tsunade de la bebida, cuando comenzó a vivir con ellos, se la pasaba gastando todo su dinero en eso y en los juegos, al igual que Jiraiya, le había costado pero lo había logrado, quizás esa era una de las razones por la que los tres se compenetraban tanto y se entendían tan bien…

-yo…- Sasuke vacilo por un momento, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el daría cualquier cosa por aquel rubio, no importaba como ni tampoco le interesaba explicarlo pero el definitivamente valía la pena –no, no bebo… la copa solamente la tome por cortesía…-

-Que bueno…- dijo con una gran sonrisa el muchacho –por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-uno de mis amigos es Neji…-

-ya veo…- dijo colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla -…creo que después de todo el destino nos quería volver a encontrar, mi amiga es Hinata…- dijo aun mas sonriente, logrando arrancarle otra sonrisa al pelinegro, Sasuke dejo la copa sobre un pequeño buró, no volvería a beber y solo por el, por Naruto, se acerco nuevamente al muchacho y estiro su mano –Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…-

Naruto lo observo por unos instantes, era como volver a empezar, sentía una gran alegría y no podía dejar de sonreír, pero eso a el no le importaba, se encontraba feliz, lo recordaba y era mas que obvio que entre ambos existía una gran conexión, apretó con algo de fuerza su mano –Uzumaki Naruto…- pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo mas sintió fuerte tirón de su mano, Sasuke lo había besado, y muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dejo de respirar por varios segundos, lo único que se escuchaba era su corazón bombear con fuerza…

-vamos, ya van a hacer el brindis…- y sin que pudiera aun reaccionar ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso al salón principal, ahora algo había cambiado, ahora ya no estaban solos, ahora ambos sonreían, compartían una paz y un sentimiento difícil de describir, Naruto dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha y luego levanto la mirada para ver el rostro apacible del pelinegro quien iba sonriendo, volvió a ver su mano derecha y sonrió aun mas, Sasuke lo había tomado de la mano…

+++--+++

-detesto todo esto- comento enojado un castaño mientras bebía un poco, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a la bebida, pero detestaba su suerte

-vamos Kiba-kun ¡arriba ese animo!- intento animarlo Lee, logrando que el castaño lo viera con reproche, a lo que este solo le respondió con una sonrisa

-soy un torpe…-

-no lo eres Kiba…- intervino esta vez Tenten –solo te pusiste un poco nervioso…- Kiba solo suspiro debía olvidarse de esas tonterías ¿en que estaba pensando? Se notaba que aquel hombre era millonario un hombre como el jamás se fijaría en alguien que no fuera de su misma clase, claro sino era mas que para jugar, y el no estaba dispuesto a ser el juguete de nadie…

-por favor tomen una copa…- se acerco cortésmente un muchacho rubio –ya va a comenzar el brindis…- los tres jóvenes tomaron una copa mientras empezaban a caminar donde el resto de personas se encontraban reunidas para el brindis, caminaron tranquilamente y se colocaron a un lado de un muchacho castaño y una rubia de larga coleta…

-¿no has visto a Shikamaru?- pregunto en voz baja la muchacha rubia

-no, me pareció que iba por su celular al carro… pero aun no ha regresado…- dijo desviando la mirada un momento a la salida pero al regresarla se encontró fijamente con la mirada de la muchacha, ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, pero apenas se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido noción del tiempo giraron bruscamente el rostro sin poder ocultar el intenso sonrojo que se había acumulado en sus mejillas…

-bien, creo que iré a buscar a Sakura…- dijo algo nerviosa la rubia mientras empezaba a perderse entre la gente, odiaba comportarse como una tonta y aun mas a su lado, se reprocho mentalmente, había venido con su prometido y le gustara o no se casaría con el…

-Bien…- la voz parsimoniosa del cabeza de familia de los Hyuuga se hizo escuchar por el amplio salón –es un verdadero placer poder contar con la presencia de todos ustedes, nos alegramos de poder contar con su presencia en un momento tan especial como este, en una sencilla celebración en la que nuestros hijos han deseado unir sus vidas…- dirigió un momento su mirada a su bella hija y a un apuesto Neji, colocando a flote la envidia que destilaba la hermosa pareja y a conciencia de los muchos pretendientes que ambos dejaban –sin mas que agregar, mas que desearles toda la suerte del mundo, y de por supuesto contar con su presencia el día de la boda les pido que brindemos en salud de los novios…- levanto su copa logrando que el resto de presentes hiciera lo mismo y todos con un gesto elegante completaran el brindis…

Hinata camino tranquilamente alejándose un poco de todo, ya había paso el brindis, ya había sonreído, ya había fingido ser feliz –lo siento…- escucho una voz grave detrás de ella, logrando que diera un pequeño saltito y girara para ver a su prometido

-¿a… a que te refieres Neji-niisan?-

-no… no me llames niisan… creo que es un poco…-

-si, lo entiendo- dijo la muchacha rápidamente al entender la situación en la que ahora se encontraban –entonces ¿a que te referías Neji-kun?-

-a toda esta locura- musito agachando la cabeza

-no es tu culpa…- dijo la muchacha acercándose un poco al castaño y colocando una mano en su hombro con una amplia sonrisa…

-eres mas de lo que puedo merecer…- susurro el muchacho mientras lograba que la pelinegra se sonrojara un poco

-Neji-kun…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que sintiera los fuertes brazos de su primo rodearla en un tierno abrazo que solo los unía a los dos, quizás de ahora en adelante algo entre los dos empezaba a cambiar…

+++--+++

-¡espera!- Shikamaru corría a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban detrás de la rubia, ya habían salido de la mansión ¿es que ni siquiera le daba un poco de temor andar corriendo sola por las calles y en la noche? Apresuro mas el paso -¡Temari!- grito pero ella parecía no escucharlo o no querer escucharlo, se adelanto más y la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar casi de inmediato

-¡suéltame!- golpeo fuertemente el rostro del castaño con su puño ¿Por qué tenia que entrometerse? Cerro ambos puños, antes de empezar a llorar con fuerza, mientras empezaba a caer lentamente, Shikamaru solo alcanzo a tomarla en brazos, ahora los dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo mientras Temari lloraba en el pecho de Shikamaru, de un extraño que la hacia sentir extrañamente cómoda…

+++--+++

-¿Por qué te marchaste de repente?- pregunto Sasuke mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo, ambos se encontraban nuevamente en el balcón donde se habían visto por primera vez después de tantos años

-Tsunade-obaachan dijo que lo mejor era viajar…- dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz -…el día cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, cuando regrese a la casa ya tenían todo listo para marcharnos… no me despedí de nadie… y en parte creo que fue lo mejor…- dirigió su mirada a Sasuke quien lo escuchaba atentamente –no me gustan las despedidas…- sonrió sinceramente hasta que un leve sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas cuando Sasuke acaricio levemente sus mejillas…

-¿y estas marcas?- Naruto cerro los ojos inconcientemente intentando aspirar todo el aroma del Uchiha

-son de nacimiento…- Sasuke sonrió levemente ¿Cómo aquel muchacho podía sacarle tantas sonrisas en una sola noche? Podía jurar que había sonreído más veces de las creía posible, delineo delicadamente los labios del rubio, tan calidos, tan deseables…

-¿me… permites…?- pregunto nerviosamente el pelinegro sin evitar que ese sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, el rubio solo abrió los ojos lentamente mientras asentía tranquilamente girando un poco su cuerpo para que el pelinegro se acercara lentamente…

Sasuke se empezó a acercar tranquilamente mientras su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, no podía despegar los ojos de aquellos labios tan deseables que le ofrecía el muchacho, a pesar de todo desvió un momento su mirada para ver el rostro del muchacho, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada ¿Qué sucedía con el… que tanto sentía por aquel muchacho? –Demoras demasiado…- escucho la voz de Naruto hablar casi en un susurro mientras mantenía un ojo abierto y una sonrisa graciosa, sintió las manos del rubio pasar por su cuello mientras lo atraía hacia el y unía sus labios en un tierno beso…

+++--+++

-mmmh… ¡ahh!- soltó el pelirrojo mientras separaba su boca de la del pelinegro al sentir como el aire empezaba a faltarle, apenas dejo la boca del pelinegro sintió como este empezaba a bajar por su cuello y repartir cortos besos por su pecho ¿en que momento le había abierto la camisa? –ahh…- hecho su cabeza un poco hacia atrás al sentir como Sai empezaba a succionar uno de sus pezones –maldito…- susurro odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, jamás en su vida había estado en una situación así, por lo general el era mas activo, mas participativo, pero hoy el deseo prácticamente no lo dejaba hacer nada…

-¿Por qué Gaa-chan…?- pregunto levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente, Gaara solamente lo miro con furia mientras lo empujaba con fuerza logrando que se chocara contra el lavabo y volvía a unir sus bocas, rápidamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, no señor el no iba a perder y por supuesto que no iba a salir perdiendo, la legua de sai se movía magistralmente prácticamente enredándolo –mmmh- Gaara mordió levemente el labio inferior del pelinegro logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido y que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera, se separo tranquilamente de su boca y lamió lentamente la sangre que corría por los labios de Sai…

-no me digas Gaa-chan…- metió la mitad de su mano en el pantalón del muchacho logrando que este arqueara un poco la espalda –lo odio…- susurro esta vez en el oído de Sai mientras le mordía levemente el lóbulo

-¡ahh!- lanzo con fuerza para atrás su cabeza, la mano de Gaara no terminaba de bajar y el sentía la mano nívea del muchacho como si fueran cientos de agujas paseándose por su pelvis -¡baja de una vez demonios!- exclamo completamente excitado

-y…- empezó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho con la otra mano -¿si no quiero?...-

-pagaras por ello… ¡ahh!- volvió a gemir cuando Gaara apretó con algo de fuerza una de sus tetillas

-mmmh que miedo…- dijo mientras daba una pequeña lamida desde la quijada hasta el cuello del muchacho

-solo hazlo…-

-¿hacer?- estaba declarado, Gaara estaba jugando y Sai estaba perdiendo los estribos –quieres… que haga… esto…- retiro rápidamente la mano para atrapar velozmente la entrepierna del muchacho desde fuera del pantalón…

-¡Ahh!- coloco sus manos sobre el borde del lavabo estaba seguro que un segundo mas y terminaba en el piso –no ahí…- dijo con voz ronca mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho y la metía ahora totalmente en el pantalón –mmmh…- intento acallar su gemido al sentir la fría mano del pelinegro en su entrepierna

-ah ya veo…- volvió a unir sus labios mientras empezaba a masajear la entrepierna del pelinegro muy lentamente, separo nuevamente sus labios –entonces no te molestara que haga esto…- dirigió su boca a la clavícula del muchacho y succionándola un poco, pero este se hizo un poco para atrás

-nada de marcas- musito el pelinegro alejando con una mano el rostro del pelirrojo, Gaara arrugo inconcientemente el entrecejo, pero desecho de inmediato esa sensación la pregunta era ¿Qué le pasaba a el, el jamás dejaba marcas en nadie por que la necesidad de hacerlo ahora, y con un completo desconocido?

-¿miedo a que te descubran?- pregunto mordazmente mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza la entrepierna de Sai

-¡¡AHH!!- grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda y volvía a colocar ambas manos en el borde del lavamanos –no… no es… eso…- hablo entrecortadamente intentando recuperar un poco la respiración que aquel pelirrojo le había robado -…las marcas… solo se dejan cuando… algo te pertenece…- Gaara sonrió con autosuficiencia, así que Sai pensaba igual el, sonrió aun mas "_esto va a ser muy divertido…_" y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo sabia que este no iba a ser su único encuentro con el…

-las palabras correctas- Gaara estiro sus brazos horizontalmente ante la atenta mirada de Sai –tienes cinco minutos para hacer lo que quieras…- Sai dibujo una sonrisa que Gaara no pudo identificar y que provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda -…solo cinco minutos…- volvió a repetir

-eres una hermosa caja de sorpresas…- paso sus manos por el pecho del pelirrojo las deslizo suavemente hasta la espalda del muchacho logrando que cerrara sus ojos –Gaa-chan…- apretó con fuerza los glúteos del muchacho acallando cualquier reclamo de su parte, se agacho un poco mientras lo levantaba con total facilidad y lo sentaba sobre el borde del lavabo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello para poder bajar lentamente por su pecho…

-no… no me digas así…- musito levemente mientras sentía como el moreno empezaba a desabotonar tranquilamente su pantalón –ahh…- la boca de sai empezó succionar con fuerza uno de sus pezones mientras con su pulgar delineaba lenta y tortuosamente el borde del bóxer del pelirrojo, metió uno de sus dedos dentro del mismo para empezar a bajarlo cuidadosamente –mmmh…- un gemido ahogado salio de sus labios al sentirse completamente desprotegido frente a los ojos de aquel desconocido al recordar ese detalle sintió el deseo elevarse aun mas…

-mmmh… realmente bello…- beso el ombligo del muchacho –Gaa-chan…- empezó a bajar con cortos besos hacia la entrepierna del muchacho, Gaara apretaba con fuerza el borde del lavamanos donde se encontraba sentado, demasiadas sensaciones, falta de aire, y su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, su vista algo nublosa y antes de que perdiera por completo la noción de lo que lo rodeaba alcanzo a ver el azabache cabello de Sai demasiado cerca de su entrepierna…

-¡¡Ahh Sai!!- tapo de inmediato su boca al escuchar el grito tan escandaloso que había lanzado, habían mas personas y ser encontrado en esa situación no le importaba, lo que le molestaría seria que no lo dejaran acabar, pero aun así se sorprendió por el grito ¿desde cuando perdía el control? La boca de Sai atrapo por completo su miembro logrando que le se lanzara con fuerza hacia delante tomando con mas fuerza el cabello del muchacho -¡¡ah… Sai… por favor…!!- sentía la boca de Sai desplazarse lentamente y al llegar a la punta dar una pequeña lamida para luego meterlo por completo nuevamente en su boca -¡¡ah desgraciado, MAS RAPIDO!!- se tapo esta vez la boca con una sola mano mientras con la otra jalaba los azabache cabellos del muchacho…

-Gaa-chan…- dijo en un tono divertido el pelinegro mientras levantaba un poco el rostro –eres demasiado apurado…- se levanto tranquilamente mientras volvía a unir su boca con la del pelinegro pegando sus cuerpos y logrando que la prominente erección del pelirrojo se pegara a la suya logrando que un espasmo de placer recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo…

-mejor termina lo que comenzaste…- separo el cuerpo del pelinegro del suyo, necesitaba que terminara lo que había empezado, su erección comenzaba a doler y esos espasmos que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo no le ayudaban a respirar normalmente…

-de acuerdo…- dijo antes de regalarle una nueva sonrisa y empezar a agacharse nuevamente -…será a tu ritmo…- engullo nuevamente el miembro del pelirrojo logrando que este mordiera su labio inferior para evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, empezó a mover su lengua de un lado a otro, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido "_¡Dios siento que puede matarme de un infarto!_" Sai empezó a moverse con suma rapidez logrando que el pelirrojo moviera inconcientemente sus caderas, el vaivén continuaba con mas fuerza y Gaara ya no aguantaba mas sintió su vista nublarse por completo, soltó un gran suspiro mientras le parecía que todo quedaba en un absoluto silencio por un par de segundos…

Sai se relamió los labios borrando los últimos rastros del liquido del pelirrojo, quien ahora respiraba dificultosamente, se levanto lentamente mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos apoyadas en el lavamanos y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza –una imagen demasiado tentadora…- dijo sensualmente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el pecho al muchacho –Gaa-chan…-

Gaara abrió rápidamente sus ojos al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan odiosa y sonrió retorcidamente… una buena idea se le había ocurrido –ahora es mi turno…- musito mientras bajaba de un salto y lo arrinconaba contra una de las paredes, empezó a descender lentamente mientras desabrochaba con rapidez el pantalón del pelinegro, metió inmediatamente su mano dentro del bóxer logrando que el pelinegro perdiera un poco el equilibrio al no tener en que sostenerse…

-ahh… Gaa…- no pudo terminar debido a que el pelirrojo bajo con fuerza el bóxer logrando que Sai se agachara un poco mas por lo que Gaara lo tomo de los hombros logrando que sentara en el piso y el sobre sus piernas –ahh…- Gaara empezó a moverse insinuantemente sobre su erección, Sai de inmediato busco su boca respirando con algo de dificultad, Gaara se movió ahora casi frenéticamente rozando ambas erecciones -¡¡Gaara!!- sintió un leve espasmo de su cuerpo cuando el pelirrojo tomo en sus manos su erección y empezó a subir y bajar su mano con mucha rapidez… abrió sus ojos cuando no sintió ningún contacto y lo único que atino a ver fue al pelirrojo arreglando rápidamente su camisa y metiéndola dentro de su pantalón -¿Qué… que haces?...- pregunto un poco irritado intentando recuperar la respiración…

-no es obvio, vestirme…- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿de que hablas?- se paro con algo de dificultad colocando sus manos sobre la pared y con su erección casi doliéndole debido a que el pelirrojo no se había atrevido a terminar lo que había empezado

-jmmh- se acerco un poco a Sai y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –odio que me digan Gaa-chan…- musito sensualmente antes de abrir la puerta y salir ante la atónita mirada de Sai…

-¡¡JAJAJA!!- empezó a reír abiertamente el pelinegro –definitivamente…- se acerco al espejo para ver su rostro algo agitado y sudado, cerro por un momento los ojos al recordar la hermosa visión que le había regalado el pelirrojo hace unos momentos -…nos vamos a divertir mucho… Gaa-chan…- abrió la llave para mojarse un poco el rostro, bajo un momento la mirada iba a tener que bajar esa erección, suspiro resignado hubiera sido preferible que Gaara se encargara de eso…

+++--+++

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto tranquilamente el castaño mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de la muchacha, mientras ella asentía levemente y empezaba a levantarse

-si, gracias y discúlpame…-

-no te preocupes… ya te dije que desde que te vi me parecías muy problemática…- Temari solo sonrió ante el comentario

-creo… que ya debo irme…- dijo mirando de un lado a otro buscando algún taxi

-yo te llevo-

-no es necesario yo…-

-ya te dije que no eres una molestia, así que no seas mas problemática y vamos…- Temari solo observo al castaño caminar de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga con las manos en los bolsillos ¿Por qué no podía negarse? O es que… ¿no quería negarse? Sacudió un poco su cabeza ella no estaba para enamoramientos en ese momento, además de que lo acababa de conocer… -¿vienes?- volvió a escuchar la voz del muchacho y solo atino a caminar a lado de el, por supuesto que no, ella no estaba para enamoramientos en ese momento, solo la iba a llevar a su casa y punto.

+++--+++

Separaron lentamente sus bocas para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del otro –aunque no lo creas… o te parezca loco…- empezó a hablar Naruto sin separarse demasiado de la boca del pelinegro quien tenia sus manos en las caderas del muchacho -…desee tanto hacer esto, desde hace tanto tiempo…- Sasuke solo acerco aun mas el cuerpo del muchacho casi en un abrazo logrando que Naruto recostara su cabeza en su pecho

-no te imaginas… lo mucho que te espere… aunque sinceramente no creí que podría volver a verte…- Naruto se aferro a la espalda del muchacho se sentía tan bien estar a su lado… -acompáñame- Naruto levanto el rostro

-¿a donde?-

-a un lugar muy especial para ambos…- el rubio solo asintió todos sus sentidos se centraban en el y solo en el. En Sasuke. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el estacionamiento no le importaba a donde lo llevara aunque se lo quisiera negar Sasuke lo envolvía y lo desenvolvía con demasiada facilidad, poco le importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante si Sasuke estaba a lado de el…

+++--+++

-¿no has visto a Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura mientras miraba de un lado a otro

-ni me hables de acompañantes… Shikamaru se desapareció prácticamente desde el principio de la velada…- ambas muchachas suspiraron algo cansadas de su situación

-¿aun por aquí?- pregunto Chouji acercándose a ambas muchachas, quienes asintieron tristemente -¿las llevo?-

-¡¡JAJAJA!!- la risa estridente de un castaño llamo la atención de los muchachos

-si por favor…- pidió Sakura al ver el escándalo que estaba haciendo el castaño

-lo mas seguro es que este borracho…- dijo Ino mientras empezaban a caminar todos hacia el estacionamiento

-Shino ya esta en el auto, así que apresurémonos…- fue lo ultimo que dijo Chouji antes de que los tres desaparecieran por el pasillo…

-¡Kiba-kun por favor contrólate un poco!-

-¡Kiba has bebido demasiado!- Tenten y Lee tenían cada uno de un brazo al castaño mientras empezaban a salir del lugar

-¡¡Jaja si me hubieran dicho que alcohol me daba tanta felicidad desde hace uhh que lo hubiera tomado jaja!!- ambos muchachos suspiraron resignados ahora tenían que tomar un taxi para llevar a Kiba a su casa…

+++--+++

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto el rubio mientras abría la puerta del auto y bajaba tranquilamente

-¿lo recuerdas?- Naruto recorrió con la mirada el lugar, por supuesto que lo recordaba, como olvidarlo…

-seria un completo baka si no lo recordara ¿no crees?- dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia uno de los columpios –este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos…- rozo con nostalgia las cadenas del columpio

-pero hoy…- abrazo por detrás al ojiazul mientras colocaba su quijada sobre el hombro del rubio -…todo es distinto hoy no estamos aquí por separado…- unió su mano con la del rubio -…hoy estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar Naruto…- beso la mejilla del muchacho, todo era tan rápido, tan apresurado, pero a la vez sentían que esto era algo que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, hoy no había nada que los separara, hoy por fin se habían encontrado, hoy por fin eran felices…

+++--+++

Estaciono lentamente el carro en una zona departamental algo modesta -¿es aquí?- pregunto el castaño mientras apagaba momentáneamente el carro

-si- miro un momento cartera intentando no mirar al castaño, había salido corriendo como una loca y ni siquiera se haba despedido de sus amigos, ya tendría tiempo mañana para eso –gracias… nuevamente…-

-no te preocupes… además no pensarías que iba a dejar que te regresaras sola a media noche- le regalo una amplia sonrisa que logro que la rubia se sonrojara un poco…

-hasta pronto Shikamaru…- se acerco lentamente al rostro del muchacho y poso un dulce beso en la mejilla del muchacho –y espero que ese hasta pronto no este tan lejano ¿ne?- le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta y bajo del carro tranquilamente mientras buscaba sus llaves dentro del bolso e ingresaba al lugar de la misma manera...

Shikamaru la observo cerrar tranquilamente la puerta mientras el se llevaba inconcientemente una mano a la mejilla, sonrió de lado esa mujer era todo un caso, pero había valido la pena conocerla, volvió a encender el auto mientras tomaba la palanca y empezaba hacer los cambios –definitivamente Temari… eres muy problemática…-

+++--+++

-ven sentémonos…- Sasuke tomo de la mano a Naruto para llevarlo a uno de los árboles y poder sentarse bajo uno de ellos, se arrimo contra el tronco de uno mientras Naruto se sentaba entre sus piernas y dejaba caer su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro –esto es tan…-

-…irreal…- completo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba perder por unos segundo en la paz y la tranquilidad tan perfecta que los rodeaba…

Sasuke empezó a jugar con unos mechones rebeldes del rubio -¿sabes por que te espere tanto?-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que fuiste y eres mi tabla de salvación, por que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…-

-no- dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a Sasuke logrando que sus narices se rozaran –tu eres mi salvación…- susurro pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien tomo la iniciativa y empezó el beso, uniendo de manera delicada sus bocas, Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la lengua de Sasuke ingresar en su boca, no sabia como, ni por que pero sentía que todo era parte de un sueño, todo esto simplemente no podía ser real, demasiado rápido para ser sincero, demasiado perfecto para ser real, simplemente demasiado…

+++--+++

Cerro con algo de fuerza la puerta mientras lanzaba las llaves en uno de los sillones, se saco los zapatos mientras iba camino a la cocina sin importarle que los fuera dejando tirado por el apartamento, abrió tranquilamente la refrigeradora mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza y la abría casi de inmediato sentándose en una de las sillas de la amplia mesa, soltó un poco de aire mientras dejaba la lata a cierta distancia de el, observo la lata por unos segundos mientras soltaba un leve suspiro –ja, después de todo fue muy divertido…- le dio una ultima bebida a su lata antes de lanzarla al tacho de la basura –Sai…- paso sus manos por su rostro mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, iba a ser una larga noche…

+++--+++

El sol empezaba a salir alumbrando la nueva mañana que llegaba, dos cuerpos abrazados bajo un árbol observaban atentamente la hermosa aurora que se mostraba ante sus ojos –sabes que me encanta de ti…- susurro Sasuke en un tono cómplice, sintió como el rubio negó con la cabeza –me gusta que tus ojos se ven increíbles siempre, no importa si llueve o si hay un solo tan hermoso como este, tus ojos nunca pierden su belleza…- Naruto apretó la mano del pelinegro habían pasado toda la noche hablando o quedándose en un silencio tan pacifico, un silencio que solo ambos entendían y que solo ambos compartían…

Su reloj muñequera empezó a sonar con un leve pitido, logrando que Naruto fijara su vista en el y diera un pequeño saltito -¡Ah no puede ser!- se levanto de un salto ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¡Que no fui a dormir a casa!!- dijo mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza su cabello -¡¡¿¿Cómo pude olvidarlo??!!- comenzó a girar su rostro de un lado a otro como buscando el mejor lugar para salir corriendo directo a su casa -¡¡Tsunade-obaachan me va a matar-ttebayo!!- empezó a correr hacia la salida del parque…

-¿puedes esperar un momento?- Sasuke tomo del codo al rubio quien ya se empezaba a desesperar –yo te llevo…-

-¿eh? ¡Si onegai!-

-tranquilízate…- rozo levemente la mejilla del muchacho dejándolo en una completa calma, se acerco tranquilamente y beso dulcemente sus labios –vamos…- Naruto sonrió algo embobado mientras ambos caminaban hacia el carro…

+++--+++

-ayer llegaste muy tarde Sai…- comentaba tranquilamente Yamato -¿Qué tal la fiesta?-

-no fue exactamente una fiesta…- se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas mientras restregaba un poco sus ojos y soltaba un corto bostezo –fue una reunión estirada de sociedad…-

-Udon levántate…- llamo tranquilamente el castaño mientras movía con tranquilidad al muchacho de los hombros para que se levantara -¿y entonces que tal la pasaste?-

-demasiado bien…- comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de jugo

-¡UDON!- grito esta vez el castaño logrando que el menor se levantara de golpe de la mesa donde se encontraba durmiendo

-¡ya me levante!- grito el muchacho mientras volvía a bostezar y comenzaba a agacharse nuevamente para poder volver a dormir sobre la mesa, hasta que sintió algo golpear contra su frente

-ya levántate…- Sai le estaba lanzando migajas de pan, Udon solo le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras se desesperezaba un poco, definitivamente ya tenia que levantarse, tenia que ir a clases…

+++--+++

-¿seguro que no quieres que entre?...-

-no, con la obaa-chan eso solo empeoraría las cosas…- comento graciosamente el rubio con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, Sasuke se encontraba frente a el apoyando una mano en la pared donde el rubio apoyaba su cuerpo y su otra mano en el rostro del menor

-entonces… ¿nos vemos hoy?...-

-si, pero será después de clases…-

-y eso es a las…-

-a las cuatro en punto en la cafetería del centro-

-serán horas que se me harán años…- acerco su rostro a la del rubio uniendo nuevamente sus bocas, sus labios tan deliciosos como siempre, tan suaves y delicados que no tenían comparación, introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca del muchacho donde armaron una batalla por llevar el control, claro hasta que el aire los obligo a separarse –para que no me olvides…- susurro el pelinegro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que prácticamente derritió al rubio, le dio la espalda mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso al carro…

-Sasuke…- llamo el rubio mientras el pelinegro giraba y Naruto se lanzaba sobre el para besarlo, separo sus labios y sonrió abiertamente –y esto es para que tu no me olvides…- lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el Uchiha que no paso desapercibido por el ojiazul –hasta pronto Sasuke…- entro a un paso un tanto apresurado al edificio dejando atrás a un Sasuke que lo observo fijamente hasta que entro al ascensor mientras el se despedía moviendo ligeramente la mano…

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el soltó un suspiro recostándose un poco en uno de los barandales del ascensor –vaya… por fin hoy todo sale bien, incluso el ascensor funciona-ttebayo…- comento con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía abiertamente hoy era el mejor día de su vida y nadie podía cambiar eso, ni siquiera Tsunade o Jiraiya con sus gritos y reclamos de por que no durmió en casa…

Salio a una paso tranquilo del ascensor mientras se sacaba la leva de su traje y la colgaba detrás de su espalda en un aire despreocupado, camino por el corto pasillo y busco sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta, la abrió con sutileza mirando de un lado a otro en busca de cualquiera de los dos personajes que amenazaban a su integridad personal pero no vio a nadie, suspiro aliviadamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación pero una puerta abriéndose cerca de el lo hizo detenerse –Naruto…-

+++--+++

Se lanzo contra su sofá y se recostó en el con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, una gran sonrisa afloro en sus labios ¿Cuántas veces mas pensaba sonreír ese día? Definitivamente Naruto era una luz que iluminaba su vida, con el todo era perfecto y el por fin volvía ser feliz…

Suspiro nuevamente su mirada se encontraba fija en el techo de su apartamento, todo era tan increíble, lo había encontrado sin esperárselo justo cuando sentía que su vida era lo peor de este mundo, aparecía el, nuevamente para salvarlo y regalarle la bendición mas grande que podía recibir, su compañía, cerro por un momento los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue la jovial sonrisa del muchacho y sin proponérselo volvió a sonreír, repaso levemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Naruto, su Naruto, estaba decidido, no importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, Naruto era para el, y el para Naruto, nadie se interpondría entre los dos y el no iba a permitir que Naruto se volviera a alejar de su lado…

+++--+++

-o… oba… obaa-chan…- tartamudeo un poco el rubio al ver ante sus ojos a una adormilada rubia que salía de la habitación con unas notables ojeras -¿obaa-chan?- pregunto un poco consternado por la apariencia de la mujer…

-ya te vas para la universidad…- comento mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-¿Qué sucede?- su mirada se poso sobre la mujer, era obvio que estaba sumamente cansada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no había dormido en casa

-no quería preocuparte por eso no te levante…- hablo casi en un susurro mientras dejaba la pequeña bandeja que tenia en las manos dentro del lavadero y colocaba ambas manos en el borde del lavadero –como sabes ayer le dieron de alta a Jiraiya así que después de una charla y un poco de convencimiento…- dijo levantando su puño derecho -…decidió salir a buscar trabajo… pero…- la voz de la mujer volvió a apagarse mientras continuaba su relato -…ayer un par de horas después de que te marcharas a la reunión de tu amiga… Jiraiya llego nuevamente golpeado…- volvió a apretar con fuerza el borde del lavadero -…y no solo eso…- Naruto enarco una ceja ¿Cómo que no solo eso, que mas pudieron haber hecho? –ellos entraron a la casa… y rompieron la foto familiar de la sala…-

El mundo de Naruto pareció detenerse por unos segundos, no podía ser, no se podían haber atrevido, corrió con fuerza hacia la sala y se detuvo justo donde antes había estado aquella foto tan valiosa para el, y lo único que había era un lugar vació, dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño buró donde habían unos restos de aquella foto, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras caía de rodillas al piso con los pedazos de foto en sus manos, eso era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ellos, en ella aparecían los cinco y ahora se los habían arrebatado, nuevamente…

-yo no quisiera decírtelo pero…- la voz de la mujer comenzó a temblar mientras su cuerpo se movía un poco debido a las lagrimas -…pero…- comenzó a hipar mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos -…pero… tengo miedo…- Naruto levanto la mirada para fijarla en la mujer frente a el -…tengo miedo de que te lastimen… o de que nos hagan algo y llegues a quedarte solo… Naruto…yo…- no pudo continuar debido a la fuerte presión en su pecho, se tapo de inmediato la cara con sus manos sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de su rostro…

Naruto observaba fijamente a la mujer que se había encargado de criarlo, de educarlo y de entregarle todo el amor necesario para que el no se hundiera en una oscuridad envolvente, les debía mucho a los dos, y ahora era su turno de salvarlos, de ayudarlos, y el tenia la solución en sus manos, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo por unos momentos, igual como hace tantos años, una débil lagrima rodó por sus mejillas y una fuerte punzada en su pecho se hizo presente con un solo nombre recorriendo su cabeza 'Sasuke…'

Miro los pedazos en sus manos y volvió a levantar la mirada, llevo sus manos directo a su pecho, había pasado el mejor Día de su vida junto a el… pero… en este momento lo que mas importaba era la vida de las personas que se habían encargado de el por tantos años, de aquellas personas que en vez de preocuparse por ellos, se preocupaban por el, había llegado la hora de ayudarlos, y su única salida era el millonario, las lagrimas empezaron a caer con fuerza de su rostro, debía tomar una decisión…

Se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y empezó a levantarse –no te preocupes obaa-chan…- termino de secar las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro para mostrarle una mirada decidida a la mujer quien ahora lo veía atentamente -…yo los voy a sacar de este problema…- debía ser fuerte y aunque se lastimara así mismo en el proceso sabia que no debía y no podía estar con Sasuke cuando su única salvación era el millonario, aunque lo lastimara y aunque algo se le desgarra por dentro debía dejar a Sasuke atrás y buscar su salvación en el millonario "_Perdóname… Sasuke_" ahora lo mas importante no eran sus sentimientos, sino su familia, quizás el destino le había regalado esa noche como una despedida del pelinegro, para que cerrara por fin ese capitulo de su vida y comenzara uno nuevo junto a una persona a la que no amaba, ya había tomado una decisión debía alejar a Sasuke de su vida y para siempre, se acerco a la mujer y la abrazo fuertemente tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos de fortaleza y cariño –es una promesa-ttebayo…-

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

_Ok… creo que lo deje un poco com__plicado con eso de 'te dejo', 'no voy a dejar que me dejes', pero 'estamos comprometidos' y aun no lo sabemos, pero espero que en el proximo capi se despejen su dudas, digo espero por que el capi 5 lo tengo por la mitad, y este capi lo subi con las ultimas por que ya estaban que me botaban de la maquina como hay proyectos finales que presentar para acabar el año escolar TODO el mundo la quiere usar, menos yo, por que ya los termine y ahora solo me dedico felizmente a escribir nn…_

_En fin espero que les haya gustado el capi… aunque creo que me quedo un poco o quizás demasiado romántico U no lo se, esa es su opinión, en fin espero que este capi les haya gustado, como a mi escribirlo, y que me dejen sus reviews… _

_¡¡Feliz 2008!!_

…_Y muchas gracias por sus reviews son muy importantes y aunque no lo crean me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por su apoyo, ¿hasta el próximo Capi!_


	5. Vino de Lagrimas

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 5: Vino de Lagrimas.**

Su cabello se movía tranquilamente mientras su barbilla reposaba tranquilamente sobre su mano –entonces necesito que preparen ese proyecto para dentro de dos semanas…- odiaba todo lo que lo rodeaba, odiaba tener que dejar a Sasuke y odiaba tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba –…no olviden que los mejores proyectos serán presentados al resto del alumnado…- suspiro nuevamente mientras sentía como los últimos hilos de felicidad se le escapaban de las mano ¿a caso era tan difícil pedir un poco de felicidad? Suspiro desganadamente ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy mismo terminaría con Sasuke -¿Naruto?- la voz del hombre lo saco de sus pensamiento haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia el peliplateado…

-¿eh? Dígame Kakashi-sensei…-

-¿te sucede algo?- aquella pregunta había sonado mas a una afirmación logrando que el muchacho esbozara una pequeña sonrisa ¿acaso tenia que ser tan evidente?

-no… no sensei es que…-

-toda la mañana la has pasado distraído… ni siquiera te fijaste que hace cinco minutos el salón quedo completamente vació…- el peliplateado se acerco tranquilamente al muchacho mientras se sentaba en la banca delante del muchacho –no necesito que me cuentes nada, solo quisiera que no te distrajeras en un mes comienzan los exámenes y no me gustaría que no aprobaras…-

-Kakashi-sensei yo…-

-eres un buen muchacho Naruto…- el hombro paso su mano por los rubios cabellos del muchacho –nunca lo olvides ¿ne?- le regalo una dulce sonrisa logrando que algo en el ojiazul se rompiera, no aguantaba mas, el no era un buen muchacho iba a dejar a quien… ¿Qué era lo que exactamente sentía por Sasuke? La verdad aun no lo sabía pero lo iba a dejar por un hombre con dinero…

-Kakashi-sensei…- se levanto con rapidez y se abrazo al hombre que permanecía sentado en la banca –yo… yo soy la peor persona sensei…- las lagrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro mientras se mantenía arrodillado frente al hombre y con su rostro pegado en el pecho de aquel hombre –yo… ¿Por qué siempre lastimo a las personas que quiero…?- comenzó a llorar con fuerza ya nada le importaba, necesitaba llorar como no se lo había permitido frente a Tsunade…

-¿de donde sacas esas locuras Naruto…?- el peliplateado hablo tranquilamente mientras sobaba el cabello del menor, era imposible que el le hiciera daño a alguien…

-me va a odiar…- apretó mas el abrazo y sus lagrimas empezaron a mojar la camisa del hombre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente por el llanto –…y yo me odio por todo lo que estoy haciendo…-

-- 

Gaara tomaba tranquilamente su taza de café, mientras observaba el periódico, eran casi las tres de la tarde y Sasuke aun no se levantaba, la verdad es que eso se le hacia demasiado extraño ¿Sasuke durmiendo toda la mañana? Era incluso para asustarse, aunque también debía considerar que no sabia a que hora había llegado, cuando el llego al apartamento se había tomado una cerveza y se había acostado a dormir pero tampoco creía que el pelinegro hubiera llegado demasiado tarde después de todo el no era de amanecerse, en fin ya luego le preguntaría el por que de su largo sueño…

El sonido de una puerta abrirse hizo que el pelirrojo levantara la mirada y ver como un ¿feliz? Sasuke salía de la habitación con una ¿sonrisa? Su cuerpo se tenso al instante ¿ese era Sasuke? Recorrió con la mirada el apartamento primero asegurándose de que no se había equivocado de lugar y en segundo para buscar una rápida salida en caso de que lo necesitara…

–buenos días Gaara…- el pelinegro se acerco tranquilamente a la nevera mientras sacaba una jarra de jugo y se empezaba a servir en un vaso, Gaara mientras tanto lo veía con un pequeño tic en el ojo, ya se empezaba a asustar…

-bu… buenos… días…- saludo como pudo mientras veía al mayor sentarse tranquilamente en la silla frente a el y con el mismo entusiasmo de cuando lo vio salir de la habitación

-¿y que tal la pasaste anoche?-

-¡muy bien ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sasuke?!- el pelirrojo se levanto con fuerza de la mesa mientras daba un pequeño manotón en la misma

-¿de que hablas?- Sasuke lo miro un poco extrañado ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-¡¿Cómo que de que hablo?!- dijo mientras lo señalaba -¡te levantas sonriendo, tomas ¿jugo? Y… ¡me preguntas que como me ha ido!!-

-eso hacen los amigos…-

-tu no…- dijo mientras se sentaba algo desconfiado y mirándolo fijamente

-vamos Gaara ¿acaso no puedo estar contento?- dijo sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro -¿tan extraño te parece?- Gaara lo miro mientras enarcaba una ceja en señal de respuesta logrando que el pelinegro riera abiertamente –jaja… vamos no es para tanto…-

-Dios santo creo que voy a llamar al doctor, acabas de reírte…- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el teléfono en las manos

-deja de hacer estupideces Gaara…- bebió lo ultimo que quedaba de su vaso mientras veía a su amigo sentarse nuevamente con una mueca extraña en su rostro

-¿seguro que no vas a saltar sobre mí para matarme?-

-te mato si no dejas de hacer tantas estupideces…-

-¿yo?- dijo mientras se señalaba -¿Qué sucedió ayer para que tengas esa cara de idiota?- pregunto ahora un poco divertido…

-ayer… hoy… y lo que me quede de vida amigo…- dijo feliz mientras se volvía a servir otro vaso de jugo

-ya… entonces me estas hablando de…-

-la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida…-

-¡vaya, Sasuke enamorado, eso es nuevo!- exclamo bromista mientras bebía un poco de café, pero el rostro pensativos de Sasuke lo hizo creer que algo demasiado importante había sucedido anoche y el no se había dado cuenta, pero la voz de un hombre lo hizo recordar el por que no se había fijado en nada mas "_ah claro el estùpido de Sai…_"

"¿_Enamorado?_" esa palabra comenzó a rondar la cabeza de Sasuke ¿podía describir así lo que sentía por el rubio? Aun no lo sabia y no podía asegurarlo pero si de algo estaba seguro es que si se mantenía a su lado, quizás algo así podría pasar, era prácticamente imposible no amar a aquel muchacho –quien sabe…- fue el único comentario que salio de sus labios mientras Gaara parecía atorarse un poco con el café…

-¡¿Qué… que dijiste?!- miro atentamente al muchacho mientras este sonreía abiertamente

-lo que oíste…-

-ok, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo vas a volver a ver? ¡Habla!-

-¿Por qué das por sentado que es hombre?-

-¡entonces es hombre!- Sasuke lo miro con una gota ¿Cómo le hacia para sacarle información de esa manera?

-si…- dijo resignado mientras bebía nuevamente

-y…-

-no te voy a decir nada más…-

El pelirrojo lo observo fijamente tenia que sacarle información como fuera, esto no era cosa de todos los días, además de que por fin podía asegurar que tenían una verdadera conversación –bueno voy a salir…- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras Gaara se levantaba y se arrimaba en una de las paredes

-mmmh… ¿cita con el susodicho?...-

-no es de tu incumbencia…- bebió lo ultimo que le quedaba de jugo en tanto dejaba el vaso en el mesón

-bueno… si no me quieres decir…- su voz sonó algo amenazante mientras fijaba la mirada en el rostro ahora serio del pelinegro -…me va a tocar a averiguarlo ¿quieres eso… Sasuke-kun?-

Un pequeño estremecimiento de ¿miedo? Recorrió su espalda al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amigo, definitivamente que cuando quería podía influenciar demasiado miedo –de acuerdo, ven conmigo pero apenas llegue despareces…-

-como un fantasma…- dijo esta vez en su tono de voz normal

-como sea…- dijo soltando un suspiro mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación para bañarse -…si no estas listo para cuando yo salga, te quedas…- y sin mas ingreso a su habitación en tanto el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo para también ducharse antes de salir, esto iba a ser muy interesante…

-- 

-¿mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa el hombre mientras sobaba paternalmente los rubios cabellos del muchacho quien mantenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas del mayor con la cabeza ladeada viendo fijamente la pizarra…

-hai…- dijo sin moverse un poco

-aquí esta el te Naruto…- la calmada voz de Iruka se escucho dentro del salón en tanto abría y cerraba la puerta con cuidado y con una taza en la mano la cual se la ofreció con una sonrisa al rubio…

-gracias Iruka-sensei…- intento regalarle una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con cuidado y se sentaba en una de las bancas para poder tomar tranquilamente el te

-Naruto…- la apacible voz del castaño hizo que levantara la mirada -…no importa lo que hagas… tu no sabes causar daño…- Naruto levanto la mirada para fijarla en ambos hombres delante suyo

-arigato…- musito mientras les regalaba una sonrisa ahora sincera…

-- 

En el patio central del campus seis chicos se encontraban tranquilamente sentados en las mesas pero cada uno en un mundo diferente, Kiba mantenía su cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa mientras el jugo que tenia a un lado de su cabeza empezaba a perder lo frió debido al largo rato que el castaño llevaba moviendo el popote dentro del mismo -¡Por Dios me muero, que dolor de cabeza!- grito sin poder siquiera mover un poco su cuerpo -¡¿Cómo me dejaron beber así?!- soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos intentando que el dolor de cabeza se disipara un poco…

Temari se mantenía completamente ausente, fijando su mirada en un punto ciego del lugar "_Gaara…_" a pesar de todo aun dolía recordar la poca información que había conseguido a través de Shikamaru, dolía mucho saber que ya no era nadie para sus hermanos "_Kankuro…_" quizás y lo único bueno de la fiesta seria haber conocido al castaño pero de todas formas no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos…

Sai por su parte se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente en la banca y con las piernas estiradas en la misma y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras bebía su jugo a través del popote "_pelirrojo… pelirrojo ¿Cómo le puedo hacer para encontrarte?_" intentaba buscar la forma de acercarse al muchacho pero lo único que sabia era su nombre, ya había descartado la posibilidad de que fuera amigo de Hinata, así que la cosa estaba mas difícil de lo que pensaba, una muchacha muy bonita lo saludo con la mano desde el otro lado del patio a lo que el solo le respondió con una sonrisa, en otro momento se hubiera levantado, hubiera hablado con ella y de seguro tenia una cita esa noche, pero hoy no, por alguna extraña razón lo único que rondaba en su mente era una sola persona "_Gaara.._"

Hinata tomaba su jugo tranquilamente mientras leía un libro y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente algo había pasado aquella noche, Neji había logrado que algo en su interior reaccionara cuando sintió los brazos del mayor apresarla, sintió su pecho latir con fuerza, por un momento se atrevió a pensar ¿a que sabían los labios del castaño? logrando que un sonrojo mayor se posara en sus mejillas, pero que sus amigos no notaron debido a que mantenía la cabeza un poco agachada por estar leyendo el libro… no lo entendía… pero estaba muy… demasiado feliz…

Por su parte Lee y Tenten miraban a sus amigos mientras una gota rodaba por sus cuellos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Todos estaban demasiado… no había palabras para describirlos ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Kiba se quejaba como loco de su jaqueca de lo cual hasta ahora sabían por que había bebido tanto, Temari completamente triste y ausente sin querer hablar al respecto, Sai mas feliz no podía estar su radiante y sincera sonrisa lo demostraba, lo que los extraño fue que no saliera atrás de aquella muchacha que lo había saludado, eso era muy raro, Hinata extrañamente feliz y no entendían el porque, supuestamente no quería casarse… Suspiraron resignados… Nunca entenderían a sus amigos…

Un rubio caminaba distraídamente cerca de la mesa donde sus amigos estaban con un semblante completamente triste y perdido logrando que el pelinegro y la castaña se asombraran más de la actitud de sus amigos después de todo aquel rubio no era de andar con ese animo, el siempre era feliz, entusiasta, alegre sin embargo hoy estaba ¿igual que el resto? -¡Naruto-kun!- llamo el pelinegro mientras estiraba una mano para llamar la atención del menor…

El rubio ladeo un poco el rostro para ver a todos sus amigos así que decidió sonreír un poco y acercarse a ellos –buenos días…-

-¡¿se puede saber que les sucede a todos ustedes?!- Tenten coloco fuertemente las manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de los demás quienes la miraron durante un segundo

-nada- dijeron al unísono mientras al mismo tiempo soltaron un suspiro, claro cada uno con un distinto cambio de humor, Tenten y Lee solo suspiraron esto SI era extraño…

-bueno… yo me tengo que ir nos vemos mas luego…-

-¿Cómo que te tienes que ir?- Kiba se levanto un poco mientras colocaba su vaso algo frió en su frente –tenemos clase en menos de diez minutos ya van a ser las tres…- dijo estas vez mirando su reloj

-si… pero voy a tener algo que hacer a las cuatro y…-

-pero bien puedes ir después de la clase, sabes perfectamente que al profesor Ebisu no le gusta que faltemos a su hora…-

-si, pero antes quiero ir a otro lugar…- dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza

-¿estas bien?- pregunto casi en susurro el castaño, por lo que el rubio solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de contestarle

-si, no te preocupes ¡nos vemos!- dijo alzando un poco mas la voz mientras agitaba un poco la mano y se alejaba poco a poco del lugar…

-¡AGH QUE ASCO DE DIA!- dijo el castaño al ver su reloj y decidir que ya era hora de irse –nos vemos luego…- se despidió de sus amigos como pudo y de la misma manera ellos se despidieron mientras veían al castaño marcharse, Temari sacudió un poco su cabeza, ya tenia que relajarse o sino sus amigos se preocuparían demasiado, giro un poco su rostro hacia su alrededor y empezó a ver como todo el mundo se empezaba a mover de un lado a otro…

-parece que ya se están preparando para la feria de este año…- comento llamando la atención de sus amigos quienes dirigieron sus miradas al mismo lugar que la rubia para ver a un montón de gente moverse de un lado a otro, unos cargando algunas cosas, otra trayendo cosas en carros

-así parece…- comento Sai mientras bebía un poco de jugo

-¿y vas a participar este año?- pregunto Tenten mientras veía a muchos de su clase de Leyes correr de un lado a otro

-aja…- dijo mientras terminaba de beber un poco –Naruto y yo como todos los años…-

-ya veo…-

-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!- la voz de un rubio llego claramente hasta sus oídos haciendo que mucho de los que estaban presentes dirigieran su mirada al campus -¡Esto es demasiado caro como para que lo hagas caer, y no creo que tu lo puedas pagar y yo menos así que a ver si tienes mas cuidado!-

-¡y a ver si tu dejas de ser tan histérico!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡que eres un histérico Deidara!-

-¡¡¡AHHH VEN ACA TOBI!!!- grito esta vez el rubio mientras veía como el pelinegro dejaba una gran caja sobre el piso y comenzaba a correr lejos del rubio…

-ah… ya están con sus estupideces…- comento un pelirrojo con unas cajas sobre sus brazos mientras los observa correr hasta que claro Deidara agarro al pelinegro y le hizo rápidamente una llave lanzándolo al piso –como les encanta el escándalo…- soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de continuar caminando hacia el gran salón –parece imposible que este año ya se gradúen…- y sin mas desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes mientras ingresaba al gran salón…

-¡ja me caen bien!- comento Sai mientras veía como el rubio y el pelinegro parecían medio matarse en el piso

-lastima que este año terminen sus estudios…-

-si, Deidara-sempai y todos sus amigos siempre organizan increíbles actos para la feria…- el sonido de un teléfono alerto a los presentes hasta que vieron como Sai tomaba su celular y hablaba tranquilamente

-dime Yamato-

-Sai, necesito que me hagas un favor…-

-dime…-

-Udon sale a las seis de su entrenamiento de fútbol y no voy a poder ir a recogerlo ¿puedes?- el pelinegro consulto un momento la hora

-claro-

-perfecto, pero Sai por favor no te vayas a olvidar…-

-no te preocupes…- sonrió un poco, por una vez que se le había olvidado…

-de acuerdo, entonces hablamos-

-adiós- cerró el teléfono mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro tenia la pequeña impresión de que hoy iba a ser un buen día…

-- 

-Oto-san… Oka-san…- la voz del rubio salía tan serena y apacible como pocas veces mientras limpiaba un poco las tumbas que se encontraban a sus pies, sonrió un poco antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y colocar las flores sobre las tumbas –los extraño mucho…- un apequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla mientras soltaba ahora un largo suspiro –no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de hacerlo… pero… Tsunade-baachan y ero-senin… ellos…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer abiertamente de su rostro mientras el agachaba un poco el rostro -…yo solo se que ellos me necesitan… y lo quiera o no solo yo tengo la solución en mis manos…- limpio un poco sus lagrimas mientras miraba fijamente las tumbas…

El aire era completamente suave apenas y rozaba sus mejillas algo húmedas -…yo tengo que alejar a Sasuke de mi por que estar cerca de el, no me haría bien, me lastimaría tenerlo cerca mientras me tengo que casar con otra persona, además… no seria justo para el hacerse ilusiones conmigo…- nuevamente las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas -¿estoy haciendo lo correcto, cierto?- rozo levemente las lapidas mientras un corto suspiro salía de sus labios –los necesito tanto…- se levanto con cuidado mientras les dirigía una ultima mirada antes de empezar a salir del cementerio, tenia que ir a ver a Sasuke…

-- 

-¿estas conciente de que este es el segundo día seguido que faltamos a la universidad?- comento Gaara mientras recostaba un poco su cabeza en el asiento del auto

-no te pedí que vinieras…- comento Sasuke mientras daba un pequeño giro en una esquina

-de seguro todos los demás deben haber ido…-

-y tú que mueres por estar en clase…-

-da igual…-

-ya llegamos…- dijo mientras estacionaba lentamente el auto, ambos bajaron tranquilamente mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas un tanto alejadas, la mejor mesa para cuando Naruto llegara y Gaara se marchara…

-la verdad me intriga mucho conocer al susodicho…-

-deja de decirle así…-

-entonces dime su nombre…-

-no-

-agh que tajante…-

-¿desean beber algo?- la voz de un joven llamo la atención de ambos quienes levantaron la mirada de inmediato

-un whisky…- dijo despreocupadamente Gaara mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el amplio paisaje que les ofrecía el lugar

-un café…-

-de acuerdo, esperen un momento por favor…- dijo tranquilamente el hombre mientras se alejaba de ambos

-¡¿café?!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras fijaba la vista en su amigo -¿desde cuando bebes café?- el mozo se acerco nuevamente con las respectivas bebidas

-desde ayer…- Sasuke bebió un poco ante la atónita mirada de su amigo quien bebía un poco de whisky, iba a extrañar el licor… pero tampoco era indispensable, Naruto lo valía…

-- 

-buenas tardes… ¿desea una mesa?- la vos del hombre hizo que el rubio levantara un poco la mirada y la dirigiera hacia el castaño que le acababa de hablar

-eh… si disculpe ¿no ha visto a un muchacho alto de cabello y ojos negros?-

-es una descripción de alguien muy común, señor…- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre

-es un hombre muy apuesto con el cabello algo largo y en punta…-

-ah claro, esta por allá…- señalo el hombre mientras Naruto veía una mesa un tanto alejada cerca del balcón, el pelinegro bebía tranquilamente una taza seguramente de café, mientras que el otro muchacho frente a el miraba fijamente hacia algún lugar…

Suspiro resignado, tenia que hacerlo, apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras veía como el muchacho pelirrojo le hacia un comentario a Sasuke provocando un ¿sonrojo? En el pelinegro, su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo así, intento respirar normalmente pero no podía, definitivamente ya no podía acercarse a el, Sasuke ladeo un poco en rostro por lo que el rubio casi de inmediato se escondió tras un pilar evitando así que el muchacho se diera cuenta de su presencia…

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke quien ahora miraba su reloj y bebía un poco mas de café, llevo inconcientemente su mano a su pecho, no podía, no podía hablar con el, no podía decirle nada… sabia perfectamente que apenas lo tuviera en frente todo lo que hubiera planeado decirle se esfumaría, Sasuke con una palabra y lo envolvería y el perdería el valor, camino tranquilamente hacia una mesa cercana donde Sasuke no lo pudiera divisar, mientras sacaba un cuaderno y empezaba a escribir, sin miradas era mas fácil…

-- 

-como que es un poco impuntual…- comento Gaara mientras bebía lo ultimo que quedaba de su vaso

-me parece tan extraño que se demore tanto…- dijo mientras daba un rápido vistazo al interior del lugar

-quizás y ya no viene…-

-no lo creo- suspiro tranquilamente, si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba la hora, Naruto llegaría

-disculpe…- un muchacho de cabellos negros se acerco al pelinegro mientras hablaba bajamente -¿usted es Uchiha Sasuke?- el ojinegro levanto la mirada mientras Gaara veía fijamente lo que estaba sucediendo

-si…-

-tenga le acaban de dejar esto…- le entrego una hoja a cuadros doblada por lo que Sasuke la miro un poco antes de abrirla

-¿quien?-

-un muchacho rubio que esta…- se levanto un poco para intentar señalar a quien le había entregado la hoja pero ya no se encontraba –pues ya se fue…-

-¿rubio?- pareció pensárselo un momento hasta que por fin reacciono –Naruto…- dijo en un susurro sin que ninguno alcanzara a escuchar –muchas gracias- dijo recordando la presencia del otro muchacho

-de nada…- se levanto cortésmente mientras se alejaba de la vista aguamarina y negra…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Gaara mientras le daba vueltas a su vaso, sin entender muy bien la situación

-no lo se…- vio la carta un momento mientras la deslizaba por sus dedos ¿a que estaba jugando Naruto? Todo era muy extraño de una u otra manera esto no le daba buena espina

-y… ¿Por qué no lo abres?- Sasuke suspiro un poco antes de empezar a abrirla mientras Gaara veía las reacciones del ojinegro:

_Sasuke lo siento mucho, ya no puedo estar contigo, lastimosamente tu no puedes entrar en mi vida en este momento, ahora mis prioridades son otras y tu no cabes en ellas, lo mejor será que nos alejemos, Sasuke olvídame, créeme que esto es lo mejor para ambos._

_Naruto._

Sasuke apretó con fuerza la carta mientras se arrugaba y fijaba su vista en su puño que apretaba con fuerza el papel ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Una mala broma? Sintió su corazón achicarse mientras se levantaba con brusquedad de la silla logrando que esta cayera -¿Sasuke que sucede?- Gaara se levanto de inmediato al ver la reacción de su amigo, el pelinegro ignoro por completo al muchacho mientras registraba el lugar con la mirada y caminaba un poco dentro del local intentando buscar al muchacho, pero no estaba, se había ido…

"_No, Naruto no me hagas esto…" _apretó con mas fuerza el papel que aun sostenía en la mano mientras caminaba ahora hacia los baños en busca del rubio, pero no había nada, ni rastros de el "_tu no…_" soltó con brusquedad un poco de aire como si hubiera dejado de respirar mientras se asentaba sobre el borde de uno de los lavabos apretándolo con fuerza logrando que sus nudillos tomaran un tono rojizo -¿Sasuke?- sintió que la mirada empezó a nublársele, no podía ser cierto, no era cierto, Naruto no estaba jugando con el, no así…

-amigo… ¿Qué sucede?- el pelirrojo poso una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro quien lo ignoraba por completo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Le preocupaba la actitud tan extraña del mayor –Sas…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Sasuke había sacado la mano de su hombro de una manera un tanto brusca mientras salía del baño…

Prácticamente corrió de regreso al centro café y fue justo hacia el pelinegro que hacia unos momentos le había entregado la carta -¡¡¿DONDE ESTA?!!- agarro con fuerza al muchacho mientras prácticamente lo levantaba un poco agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa

-¿de… que… habla señor?- la voz del joven tembló un poco al ver las amenazantes orbes negras del mayor

-¡del rubio que te entrego esta carta!- dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel ya arrugado -¡¿Dónde esta?!-

-no lo se…- intento zafarse del hombre –el se quedo en esa mesa y cuando di la vuelta ya no estaba…-

-¡No pudo haberse desaparecido!-

-pero señor…

-¡Sasuke ya basta!- grito algo molesto el pelirrojo mientras hacia que el mayor soltara al mesero –cálmate…- dijo mientras veía como el hombre intentaba que sus emociones permanecieran calmadas como siempre, pero no podía, esto era demasiado incluso para el, Naruto no podía estarle haciendo esto…

-¡¡MALDICION!!- lanzo con fuerza todo lo que había sobre una mesa cercana a ellos provocando un gran escándalo dentro del lugar -¡¡NARUTO!!- Gaara tomo de los brazos al mayor intentado que se calmara pero este se movía con demasiada fuerza

-¡cálmate sasuke!-

-¡¡déjame!!-

-¡demonios!- exclamo el muchacho mientras tomaba como podía al muchacho y con otra mano empezaba a marcar un numero no iba a poder con Sasuke solo… no en ese estado…

-- 

Llevo ambas manos a su pecho mientras las lagrimas caían por todo su rostro, esto era horrible, era peor de lo que pudo imaginar, su pecho dolía demasiado, y sentía ganas de gritar hasta cansarse y no podía dejar de llorar, escucho nuevamente otro estruendo, Sasuke había comenzado a pelear con dos camareros que al parecer querían calmarlo un poco…

-¡¡TE ODIO!!- la voz del ojinegro resonó en el lugar -¡¡¿ME OYES?!!- Apretó con algo de fuerza su camisa mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse con fuerza debido al llanto -¡¡SE QUE ESTAS POR AQUÍ, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!!-

-perdo…name…- la voz de Naruto salio en casi en susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza aun recostado en la pared cercana a la salida del local

-¡Sasuke ya cálmate!- la voz del amigo del pelinegro lo hizo reaccionar, lo mejor era marcharse, si lo llegaban a ver… iba a ser mucho peor, empezó a correr con fuerza alejándose del lugar, tenia que dejar a atrás a Sasuke, detuvo sus pasos antes de doblar una esquina y dirigió una ultima mirada al local pudo ver como un auto deportivo se estacionaba rápidamente y del cual bajaban cuatro muchachos y entraban casi de inmediato al lugar –adiós Sasuke…- y esta vez sabia que la voz de Sasuke no lo detendría, una ultima lagrima y un ultimo vistazo al lugar antes de girar y seguir corriendo muy, muy lejos de ahí…

-- 

-¡¡ES UN IDIOTA!!-

-Temari ya déjalo…- hablo la castaña quien era abrazada por Lee mientras este limpiaba sus lagrimas

-¡¡PERO SE VA A ARREPENTIR ¿ME OYO?!!- los tres empezaron a alejarse a un paso lento del lugar y en un silencio en el cual lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pequeños sollozos de la castaña, hasta que la rubia volvió a romper el silencio con un gran suspiro –es un idiota…- murmuro entre dientes aun enojada por el comportamiento de quien hasta hace unos minutos era su jefe, aquel hombre en el restaurante había querido aprovecharse de Tenten y ella y Lee por supuesto lo detuvieron y obviamente lo atacaron y justo cuando acababa de llegar la policía aparece Kisame y en vez de defender a su empleada, defiende a un completo desconocido solo por llevar el titulo de 'cliente' por supuesto los chicos no aguantaron mas y de inmediato renunciaron…

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto dulcemente Lee mientras sobaba el cabello de la muchacha que era un poco mas baja que el, mientras esta se movía un poco entre los brazos del pelinegro para poder darle la cara

-si, solo fue un susto…- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, no podía negárselo se sentía completamente protegida en los brazos del muchacho

-que bueno…- dijo mientras ahora los dos se sonreían, logrando que Temari rodeara los ojos se sentía como violinista, aunque si lo pensaba bien, estaba de violinista…

-pero…- hablo la rubia para que notaran que aun estaba ahí –ahora estamos despedidos…- dijo con un aire depresivo mientras la castaña suspiraba resignada

-si ¿y ahora que haremos?-

-¡vamos muchachas solamente hay que ponerle fuerza y verán que encontramos trabajo pronto!-

-Lee…- hablo la castaña sin saber las palabras exactas que decirle al muchacho

-eres demasiado positivo…- Temari se sentó en una banca cercana mientras movía ligeramente las piernas -…pero tienes razón en algo… hay que ponerle ganas…-

-así es… después de todo ya no hay marcha atrás…-

-aja… además ¡tenia ganas de renunciar desde hace rato!-

-si, desde que hecho a Naru…- los tres suspiraron resignados, si bien era cierto que tenían ganas de renunciar también era cierto que necesitaban el dinero…

-- 

-¡¡LA VIDA ES UN ASCO!!- grito a viva voz Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de una patada la cual Gaara acababa de abrir con una llave -¡¡Y YO SOY UN COMPLETO… IM-BE-CIL!! JAJAJA- comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra un sillón y quedaba cara a cara con los cojines -¿Cómo pude creer que alguien me amaría realmente… por que creí que alguien me querría por lo que soy?...- su voz se empezaba a debilitar mientras su mirada se volvía completamente triste -…si yo en si no valgo nada…-

-demonios… cuando Sasuke bebe se vuelve mas problemático…- comento Shikamaru mientras intentaba mover un poco su brazo habían llevado prácticamente cargando a Sasuke…

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Neji mientras veía a su amigo que parecía que se había quedado inmóvil sobre el mueble

-ni yo lo termino de entender bien…- comento Gaara mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles cercanos

-yo tengo una solución para que se le quite mas que sea un poco lo ebrio…- comento Chouji llamando la atención de sus amigos

-ay no lo de la sal no por favor…-

-¿sal?- pregunto Neji con una ceja levantada, las ideas de Chouji siempre eran algo… especiales…

-si, miren…- camino rápidamente hacia la cocina y casi de inmediato regresaba con un gran recipiente con sal en las manos –póngale esto a Sasuke debajo de la lengua y verán como se le pasa lo ebrio claro que con la cantidad de whisky que tomo dudo que lo deje bien… pero mas que sea lo ha de dejar medio lucido…-

-¿sal?-

-¿debajo de la lengua?

-¿pónganle?-

-Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji no pongan esas caras…- hablo el castaño al ver las muecas que realizaron sus amigos al momento de hablar –Shino es mas racional, ven, el esta calladito dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo Sasuke…- hablo el castaño mientras todos giraban hacia el lugar donde hace un momento estaba el muchacho pero lo único que escucharon fue una puerta cerrarse…

-yo estoy en el baño, así que háganlo ustedes- hablo parcamente Shino escapándose obviamente de la tarea de traer a la vida a Sasuke

-¡ah demonios lo hago yo, ustedes sosténganlo!- hablo un poco alterado Chouji, Neji y Shikamaru volvieron a tomarlo de los brazos para levantarlo un poco mientras Gaara levantaba la cabeza del pelinegro y abría un poco la boca del mismo, Chouji tomo la cuchara y la empezó a llevar hacia la boca del mayor

-¿todo eso?- pregunto Neji jurando que jamás volvería a beber en su vida, por lo menos no si ellos estaban cerca

-bebió mucho…- contesto simplemente el castaño mientras con la punta de la cuchara empezaba a levantar la legua del pelinegro para luego dejar caer la sal…

-¡¡AGH!!- Sasuke pareció toser un poco mientras llevaba ambas manos a su níveo cuello -¡¡QUE ASCO ¿QUE ES ESTO?!!- pregunto como pudo hasta que sintió como algo empezaba a agriarse en su interior –ábranse…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras tapaba ahora su boca

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Gaara al ver que absolutamente nadie lo había escuchado o entendido siquiera

-¡¡QUE SE MUEVAN DE AHÍ!!- aparto como pudo a los que tenia en frente y se fue corriendo a su habitación y directo al baño…

Todos observaron con los ojos un poco desorbitados la acción de Sasuke hasta que escucharon como el muchacho empezaba a vomitar –maldición…- alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que volviera a vomitar

-y ahí se le fue media vida…- comento un poco desorientado Chouji

-y… ¿eso era parte de lo que tenia que hacer la sal?- pregunto Shikamaru sin que ninguno de los cuatro despegara la vista de la puerta azul oscuro que correspondía a la puerta del mayor, mientras que Chouji negaba con la cabeza

-no…- dijo mientras suspiraba un poco y volvía llenar la cuchara con sal -…como ya boto la sal que le puse hay que darle otra ración ¡pero esta vez no lo voy a hacer yo!-

-kuso…- dijo entre dientes Sasuke mientras se secaba la boca con una toalla medio arrimado al umbral de su puerta y los otros cuatro chicos suspiraban resignados…

-- 

-¿aun no sale?- pregunto Jiraiya mientras Tsunade negaba con la cabeza arrimada en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, suspiro resignada, sin entender lo que le pasaba al muchacho, apenas había llegado había ingresado sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada y se había encerrado en su habitación, ni siquiera había querido salir ni a comer…

-Naruto…- hablo pasivamente la mujer mientras daba un par de golpes en la puerta –ya me voy al hospital…-

-de acuerdo obaa-chan…- se escucho en un hilo de voz lo cual logro que la rubia solo agachara un poco la cabeza y caminara lentamente hacia la mesa donde tenia su cartera –haz algo por el Jiraiya- dijo la rubia a lo que pasaba alado del peliblanco, camino con parsimonia hacia la puerta mientras veía al hombre acercarse a la puerta y dar un par de toques a la puerta antes hablar

-Naruto… ¿quieres ramen?- Tsunade apretó con fuerza sus puños ¡¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa?!

-¡¡JIRAIYA ERES UN IMBECIL!!- grito con fuerza la mujer mientras le lanzaba con fuerza una silla a la cabeza al peliblanco

-¡auch Tsunade ¿se puede saber que demonios haces?!-

-¡¡¿se puede saber que demonios haces tu?!!-

Naruto sonrió débilmente al escuchar a unas de las personas mas importantes de su vida actuar como siempre, levanto un poco su rostro que se mantenía casi pegado a la almohada que ya estaba húmeda debido a las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir desde que llego -¡¡ERES UNA HISTERICA!!-

-¡¡Y TU UN IRRESPONSABLE!!- sonrió ahora un poco mas abiertamente mientras decidía levantarse de la cama, no era justo que ellos se preocuparan, abrió de la misma forma la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Jiraiya y Tsunade quien tenia al peliblanco sostenido del cuello

-creo…- hablo débilmente el rubio mientras decidía mostrarles una amplia sonrisa -…que voy a aceptar ese tazón de ramen…- observo el rostro un poco asombrado de los mayores por lo cual empezó a caminar hacia la cocina con el animo un poco mas subido -¡y mas te vale que este delicioso ero-senin!-

-¡¿a quien llamas ero-senin muchacho?!-

-- 

-desgraciados…- dijo entre dientes Sasuke mientras pasaba sus manos por la sien, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a empeorar –como se les ocurre darme esa cantidad de sal…-

-fue idea de Chouji…- dijo tranquilamente Shino mientras le daba una taza de café bien cargado al pelinegro

-ah… da igual…- dijo en un suspiro mientras tomaba el café amargo

-Sasuke ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto Neji mientras lo miraba fijamente

-ya no importa…- termino de beber lo ultimo que quedaba de café mientras dejaba la taza en el mesón -…solo me volvieron a abrir los ojos…- abrió tranquilamente un cajón mientras sacaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se servia un vaso de agua -…mi destino no es ser feliz…- tomo de inmediato su pastilla ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos

-Sasuke yo creo que…-

-Gaara…- interrumpió el muchacho antes de que cualquiera volviera a hablar -…lo único que les pido es que dejemos el tema hasta aquí, no quiero que hablemos mas sobre esto…- todos dieron un corto suspiro en señal de afirmación, definitivamente era lo mejor…

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Gaara se levantara de inmediato para responder -¿alo?-

-Gaara soy Sarutobi necesito que me hagas un favor…-

-dígame…-

-Konohamaru sale a las seis de su entrenamiento de fútbol y no puedo ir a recogerlo por que se me presento una urgencia ¿podrías ir por el?...- Gaara miro su reloj antes de contestarle y ver como sus amigos intentaban hacerle algún tipo de conversa al pelinegro

-de acuerdo, salgo ahora mismo…-

-muchas gracias muchacho…-

-no se preocupe Sarutobi-sama, nos vemos más tarde…-

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Sasuke mientras veía como Gaara tomaba una llaves

-Sarutobi-sama, me pidió que fuera a recoger a Konohamaru, regreso en un rato…- dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigos y salía de la casa

-bueno… necesito que me hagan un favor…- hablo el pelinegro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sillón –quiero que preparen todo para encontrarme esta noche con el que escogieron yo voy a dormir un poco así que cítenlo las ocho en punto, encárguense del resto…-

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras veía como Sasuke se levantaba y caminaba directo a su habitación

-si, por favor solo háganlo…- y sin mas entro a su habitación dejando a sus amigos un poco preocupados por su actitud

-bueno yo me encargo del restaurante…- hablo Neji mientras se levantaba para poder hablar por teléfono

-yo de llamar al muchacho…- Chouji saco su celular mientras marcaba el numero del teléfono que le habían entregado aquella vez al rubio

-ah esto es muy problemático…-

-- 

-¡Sai-niichan!- grito Udon mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y lo abrazaba en modo de saludo

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- pregunto mientras revolvía un poco los castaños cabellos del menor

-¡muy bien! Pronto comenzaran los partidos…- dijo emocionado mientras sonreía abiertamente y Konohamaru se acercaba tranquilamente a ambos ya le había prometido a Udon que intentaría que Sai le cayera bien –mira el es Konohamaru mi amigo…-

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Sai…-

-mucho gusto…- hablo de una manera casi indiferente

-¡Sai es el campeón actual de motocross!- dijo orgulloso el castaño mientras colocaba una mano sobre la moto de su primo –hace unas piruetas increíbles ¿cierto?- Sai solo sonrió ante el comentario mientras asentía

-¿de verdad?- pregunto un poco asombrado el castaño mientras miraba fijamente la moto frente a sus ojos

-por supuesto que si y cuando sea más grande me va a enseñar a conducir-

-vaya es increíble…- murmuro mientras veía la gran moto, siempre le habían gustado y ahora que estaba conociéndolo un poco mas se daba cuenta de que solo había sido una primera mala impresión, Udon al parecer solo sentía una gran admiración y Sai hasta el momento le estaba cayendo muy bien…

-si, todo los años compite y todos los años gana ¡es realmente increíble! Es mas en un par de semanas es su próxima competencia y como somos familiares Tío Yamato y yo siempre estamos en primera fila…-

-Udon no creo que a tu amigo le intente saber tanto sobre mi…- dijo Sai de alguna forma era raro que el tema principal de su primo fuera el

-no, no se preocupe ¿y podría ir yo?-

-por supuesto ¿no hay problema cierto?- pregunto el castaño ahora viendo al ojinegro

-no, para nada…- dijo ya resignado a que ambos muchachos hablaran de el como si no estuviera presente, alcanzo a escuchar un auto estacionarse detrás suyo pero no le presto mucha atención mientras se sentaba en su moto esperando a que los pequeños dejaran de hablar de lo que increíble que seria que ellos manejaran su moto, ni loco les prestaría la suya, su moto no la tocaba nadie, le había costado mucho reunir para una como esa y tenia planeado que cuando le tocara enseñarle Udon usaría otra moto de prueba…

-Konohamaru…- la voz detrás de el lo hizo sonreír, no podía ser que el destino jugara de esa forma

-Hola Gaa-chan…- hablo el pelinegro sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás suyo a unos pasos mientras que este ladeo de inmediato el rostro al ver la forma en que lo habían llamado

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!- Konohamaru y Udon miraban a los dos adultos frente a ellos

-¿acaba de decirle… Gaa-chan?- pronuncio Konohamaru en un susurro para que solo su amigo le escuchara

-si… eso sonó muy…-

-extraño…- ambos niños miraban como el pelirrojo veía al otro con algo de indiferencia mientras que el pelinegro lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos mirándose fijamente…

-pues vine a recoger a mi primo…- hablo tranquilamente Sai mientras se acercaba al castaño –Udon…-

-¿Udon es tu primo?-

-así es…- el pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada asesina logrando que el pelinegro sonriera –Gaara…-

-da igual Konohamaru vàmonos…- hablo mientras le daba ahora la espalda

-¿y cuando terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente Gaara?-

-jamás-

-pues que triste por que yo…- el sonido de un celular interrumpió el habla del pelinegro quien de inmediato saco su celular -¿alo?... ¿Qué sucede Naru?- la voz del pelinegro sonó algo preocupado -…no te preocupes estoy ahí de inmediato…- Gaara arrugo un poco el entrecejo, hace un momento le estaba hablando a el y ahora prácticamente lo estaba ignorando mientras una extraña sensación le recorría el pecho –Udon súbete ya nos vamos tengo que ir a la casa de Naru…- camino rápidamente hacia la moto mientras empezaba a encenderla antes los ojos del pelirrojo y el otro castaño…

-jòdete…- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo antes de subir a su carro algo enojado y azotar la puerta algo fuerte, Sai solo dirigió la mirada al carro negro estacionado detrás suyo sin entender el por que de la actitud del muchacho, pero decidió no pensarlo mas, se coloco su casco mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad con Udon aferrado a su espalda, necesitaba llegar donde el rubio, Gaara lo vio alejarse rápidamente y dio un fuerte golpe al volante algo enojado –idiota…-

-¿molesto?- pregunto Konohamaru mientras el hombre solo lo miraba fijamente

-¿de que hablas?-

-pues hasta hace un momento Sai te había puesto total atención había sonreído ampliamente cuando te vio…- hablo mientras jugaba con un juego de llaves que había encontrado en el carro -…pero apenas llamo el tal Naru… prácticamente se olvido de ti… ¿eso te molesto?-

-eres un mocoso entrometido…-

-entonces es cierto…-

-¡por supuesto que no! Me tiene sin cuidado…- dijo ahora mas relajado mientras se acomodaba un poco en su asiento ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

-pues mejor por ti…- dijo el castaño recostándose por completo en su asiento mientras sentía la fija mirada aguamarina del mayor en el…

-es el campeón actual de MotoCross y a mi me gusta mucho ese deporte pero nunca me habría imaginado que fuera el mismo…-

-y el punto es…-

-el es reconocido por ser el campeón invicto desde que tenia quince años… pero también… por sus muchas relaciones, es prácticamente un ídolo ha salido con modelos y gente famosa pero nunca enserio…- Gaara simplemente devolvió la mirada al camino por donde se había marchado el muchacho ahora entendía esa actitud tan libre que le había demostrado, sonrió débilmente ese pelinegro cada vez se le hacia mas interesante, aunque estaba mas que seguro de que no se le debía acercar demasiado o terminaría enredado en su propio juego aunque eso lo veía mas que imposible…

-- 

Estaciono rápidamente su moto frente al edificio mientras subía de inmediato las escaleras hace un momento lo había llamado Naruto y al parecer quería hablar con el, toco levemente la puerta hasta que una sonriente Temari le abrió la misma –hola Sai… pensamos que ya no llegabas…-

-tuve que dejar a Udon en la casa…- hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras ingresaba al lugar y veía como Tenten y Lee hablaban con Jiraiya en el comedor -¿de que hablan con Jiraiya?-

-le están contado lo del millonario…- la rubia suspiro antes de seguir hablando –primero armo un escándalo pero sabemos que antes de contárselo a Tsunade debimos contárselo a el para que la calmara cuando llegara el momento…-

-entonces es cierto…- comento sai mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-si, el millonario lo llamo y dijo que quería verlo en el restaurante…- la puerta de la habitación del rubio se abrió lentamente dejándolo ver con un traje negro muy elegante y bello

-Naruto…- hablo el peliblanco acercándose al muchacho –no tienes que hacerlo yo…-

-ero-senin no te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa intentando que se calmara un poco, el hombre suspiro un poco antes de continuar hablando

-Tsunade me va a matar y luego te va a matar a ti y luego ira por el millonario ¿estas conciente de ello?- Naruto sonrió un poco ante el comentario

-no te preocupes…- dijo mientras continuaba caminando hacia la sala –yo voy a estar bien…-

-¡vaya Naru te ves muy apuesto!- comento Sai mientras veía como el rubio se sentaba en un mueble

-¡cállate Sai!- dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la cabeza

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Kiba mientras bebía un poco de agua

-si, ya no hay vuelta atrás…- hablo tranquilamente el rubio mientras se volvía a levantar -¿me llevas Sai?-

-claro, vamos…- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba al igual que el rubio hacia la puerta

-nos vemos…-

-- 

-¡Chouji!- Gaara ingreso rápidamente al departamento donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el castaño mientras salía de la cocina con unas patatas en la mano

-¿a ti te gusta el MotoCross cierto?-

-pues si…-

-entonces sabes como se llama el campeón actual ¿cierto?-

-me parece que es… Sai…-

-perfecto, siéntate…- le indicó el pelirrojo mientras los dos se sentaban en los sillones que se encontraban en la sala del departamento…

-¿y desde cuando a ti te gustan los deportes?-

-desde nunca ¿Qué sabes de ese tal Sai…?- pregunto directamente mientras lo veía fijamente

-pues… que es el campeón y que nadie lo ha podido vencer desde que tiene quince años, es muy bueno con las piruetas y ha recibido varios reconocimientos y ha hecho unas cuantas campañas publicitarias…- dijo mientras bebía un poco de jugo -¿me vas decir que nunca has visto un spot publicitario de el?-

-no me gusta ver televisión Chouji…-

-como sea… ¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación?...-

-¿y su vida personal?- pregunto ignorando por completo la pregunta anterior de su amigo

-pues… tengo entendido que nunca ha tenido una pareja en serio le gusto mucho… divertirse…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -…podría decir que se parece mucho a ti, nunca ha tomado a nadie en serio…-

-divertirse…- repitió el pelirrojo mientras veía fijamente la amplia vista que le ofrecía el balcón de su edificio

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta?-

-por nada… por nada…- hablo un poco despreocupado mientras se levantaba camino hacia la cocina -¿y Sasuke?-

-salio…-

-¿a donde?- pregunto mientras se servia un poco de agua y empezaba a tomar

-a encontrarse con su futuro esposo…- Gaara pareció atorarse un poco

-¿con quien?-

-con el chico que escogimos la noche anterior en el hotel…- Gaara pareció pensárselo por un momento, le debía haber dolido mucho a Sasuke lo que sea que le hubiera hecho el tal susodicho como para que decidiera encontrarse con el completo desconocido esa misma noche, suspiro tranquilamente, era la decisión de Sasuke después de todo… solo esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando…

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**

_Bueno antes que nada… muchas gracias por los comentarios, y por supuesto espero que les haya gustado el capi y claro mil disculpas por no haber subido antes la actualización pero es que las vacaciones son demasiado influenciables XD_

_En fin… cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi!_


	6. Matrimonio Por Interes

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 6: **Matrimonio Por Interés

Su cuerpo se movía sensualmente según el ritmo de la música, su compañera frente a el hacia todo lo posible por conquistar a aquel chico, definitivamente un hombre como ese no había que dejarlo pasar, el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción y de cómo su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, dentro de un rato todo el mundo los observa bailar puesto que la afición de Sai de una u otra forma siempre era llamar la atención así no lo quisiera, sus caderas se movían de izquierda a derecha en una danza casi hipnotizante mientras la chica frente a el parecía querer quedarse pegada a el por la forma en que se empezaba acercar…

La música empezó a ir mas despacio todavía logrando que ambos empezaran a bajar lentamente para luego subir y comenzar a moverse con algo de fuerza provocando que muchos de los que estaban observándolos comenzaran hacer barra, Sai abrió los ojos mientras sonreía la canción estaba por terminar y la chica le seguía muy bien el ritmo no lo podía negar pero aun así la única razón por la que había ido a bailar era para distraerse mas no para liarse con alguien esa noche por alguna razón desde que estuvo con el pelirrojo no tenia la necesidad de divertirse por así decirlo, aunque trataba de convencerse de que era por que no habían terminado su etapa de conocimiento…

-- 

Entro tranquilamente en el local mientras le entregaba sus llaves al ballet y empezaba a bajar las escaleras que lo conducirían al interior del local, la música se escuchaba a todo volumen como era normal y lo primero que vio fue como habían hecho un gran circulo y en el interior una pareja bailaba sensualmente para vitoreo de los demás, claro que no podía distinguir a los que estaban bailando puesto que el muchacho le estaba dando la espalda y la chica por su parte tenia el cabello castaño muy largo…

El pelinegro comenzó a girar lentamente según el ritmo de la música mostrándole de inmediato su rostro al pelirrojo pero sin percatarse de su presencia, por lo que Gaara continuaba bajando las escaleras hasta sentarse en la barra y pedir un vodka, pudo ver como el pelinegro se despedía de la chica a pesar de que ella no lo quería dejar ir, se acerco lentamente hasta la barra quedando justamente a su lado…

-un whisky…- hablo el pelinegro mientras movía un poco su cuello y el barman le ofrecía su bebida –gracias…-

-no sabia que bailaras bien…- giro de inmediato a su lado para ver al hombre que se encontraba a su derecha bebiendo tranquilamente sin dirigirle una mirada

-no sabia que te gustara venir aquí…- dijo con una sonrisa definitivamente ese pelirrojo alteraba todos sus sentidos puesto que en un momento había sentido como su cuerpo entero se revolucionaba tan solo con su presencia

-no me conoces…- giro su cuerpo para entregarle el vaso al hombre que hace un momento se lo había dado

-pues ese fue un tema que dejamos pendiente…-

-- 

Ya llevaba su sexto vaso de la noche y su famoso prometido no daba ni siquiera señas de vida y no es que le importara demasiado el verlo pero mas que sea quería tener una idea de a quien iba a tener en su cama por un año entero, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que pasado el año se divorciaría no le iba a amargar la existencia a quien se cansara con el por tener que permanecer a su lado y el tampoco quería estar con alguien que ni siquiera quería, por que estaba mas que seguro de que aquella persona que entrara al restaurante jamás podría siquiera igualar lo que el había sentido por el rubio…

-Naruto…- dijo casi en un susurro antes de beber su vaso de golpe y medio recostarse en la barra donde se encontraba, definitivamente su vida era un completo asco ¿Por qué todas las personas a las que quería se iban de su lado? No se suponía que Naruto era diferente, no se suponía que el se quedaría con el, sonrió tristemente quizás todo eso se lo había inventando el, quizás eso era lo que el quería pensar, quizás se había dejado llevar por ese hermoso recuerdo y era en ese momento cuando el pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca volverlo a ver…

-¿se siente bien señor?- la voz de del barman lo hizo levantarse y acomodarse en su asiento

-si, no se preocupe, déme otro vaso…- dijo mientras el hombre asentía y le servia otro vaso de whisky ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Se estaba dejando derrumbar por completo y dejando de lado su orgullo y eso no lo podía permitir, si Naruto no lo quería tener a su lado era su problema el no se iba a derrumbar por algo así…

Suspiro cansado ¿a quien quería engañar? Sabia que eso era una completa mentira había tenido a Naruto metido en su cabeza desde que lo conoció y ahora venia y le decía que simplemente el no tenia cabida en su vida, apretó con fuerza el vaso que sostenía en su mano, por un momento había sido tan estùpido de creer que el podría ser feliz junto a una persona que realmente valía la pena… o quizás el no había sido lo suficiente para Naruto, bebió nuevamente todo el contenido de su vaso mientras sentía un amargo sabor correr por su garganta, consulto una vez mas su reloj, pareciera que era su suerte que lo dejaran plantado…

-- 

-kuso…- murmuro la mujer y toco por quinta vez la puerta, parece que ni siquiera uno de sus amigos estaba en el departamento, suspiro resignada mientras se recostaba sobre la puerta y cerraba los ojos momentáneamente había querido invitar a Sasuke a cenar después de todo dentro de unos días seria el cumpleaños del pelinegro y ella quería armar algo para poder pasar ese día con el, además de que justo ese día se cumpliría por fin su tan anhelado sueño, su celular comenzó sonar logrando que ella lo sacara de su bolso para poder contestarlo…

-¿alo?-

-Sakura… ¿estas con Sasuke-kun?- la voz del hombre la hizo colocarse erguida por una extraña razón, de alguna forma ese hombre le influenciaba un miedo que no lograba describir, no se imaginaba como Sasuke había aguantado tantos años de su infancia junto a aquel hombre

-no, estuve llamando a su puerta pero parece que no están…- dijo la pelirosa mientras le daba una ultima mirada a la puerta antes continuar caminando hacia el ascensor

-bien, ten pendiente a Sasuke-kun… no quiero que el día de su cumpleaños nos salga con alguna sorpresita ¿de acuerdo?-

-no se preocupe Sasuke-kun no ha estado saliendo con nadie y así sea dudo que llegue a casarse con alguien que apenas conozca…-

-bien…- hablo el hombre mientras quedaban en mutuo silencio que incomodaba un poco a la pelirosa –bueno sabes Sakura que te conviene que Sasuke-kun no se llegue a casar con nadie antes del día de su cumpleaños ¿cierto?-

-si… yo ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-

-claro…-

-¿Por qué prefiere que se case conmigo?-

-por que tu y yo tenemos un trato Sakura… yo te entrego en tus manos a Sasuke-kun y tu a cambio lo haces el hombre mas infeliz sobre la tierra ¿lo recuerdas?-

-si… pero…-

-¿pero que?-

-nada…- dijo la mujer desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, por supuesto que no podía decirle que amaba a Sasuke, si lo hacia Orochimaru le retiraba por completo su apoyo y buscaba a cualquier loca que se encontrara por ahí para pagarle y que hiciera infeliz a Sasuke y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-bien… entonces hablamos luego Sakura…-

-hasta luego…- fue el único susurro que salio de la voz de la muchacha mientras volvía a guardar su celular y soltaba un largo suspiro mientras veía como las puertas del ascensor se abrían para que ella pudiera salir a un paso un tanto lento hasta su carro, paso una mano por su sedoso cabello, ya vería lo que le diría a Orochimaru cuando se casara con Sasuke y ella le dijera a el que lo amaba, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que Sasuke no se estuviera viendo con nadie que interrumpiera sus planes…

-- 

Entro a un paso nervioso sin dejar de apretar con fuerza sus manos, no deseaba estar ahí, no quería encontrarse con quien quiera que fuera su prometido, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke y olvidarse de que el resto del mundo existía, pero no podía, debía continuar, sin importar como… Suspiro una vez mas antes de intentar darse valor y ver por ultima vez la puerta que le indicaba la salida, giro nuevamente y levanto la cabeza intentando mostrar valor ante lo que se le venia…

Su paso era lento y calmado tanto como el cúmulo de sentimientos que tenia en su interior se lo permitía reviso el lugar con la mirada y vio una vez mas la rosa blanca que sostenía en la mano y se la coloco en el bolsillo de su traje, según lo habían llamado debía llevar una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de su traje puesto que de esa forma el millonario lo reconocería y se acercaría a el "_esto es una completa idiotez…_" pensó mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas, necesitaba beber algo…

-buenas noches…- la voz de un hombre hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por momentos pero al ver que se trataba de uno de los meseros que atendía el lugar pareció calmarse un poco –sea bienvenido…- dijo cortésmente el joven mientras le ofrecía una flor blanca de las muchas que tenia en el charol que sostenía en su mano

-¿y esto?- pregunto intrigado mientras recibía la flor

-hoy es el aniversario del restaurante y le estamos entregando una rosa a todos los presentes…- sonrió una vez mas mientras se alejaba con un leve asentimiento…

Una gota pareció resbalar por la nuca del rubio mientras observaba fijamente la rosa ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Si hoy todos llevaban una rosa blanca, entonces ¡¿Cómo se suponía que el millonario lo reconocería?! Soltó un suspiro algo enojado mientras desviaba la mirada, todo le estaba saliendo horrible y si suerte seguía como hasta ahora de seguro llovería puesto que el cielo estaba mas oscuro de lo normal…

-kuso…- dijo entre dientes mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado, por lo poco que había observado el lugar era muy elegante y costoso obviamente un lugar que el ni en sueños podría costearse, aunque de ahora en adelante, realmente quien sabia… giro nuevamente su rostro cansado para ver la barra algo extensa pero de inmediato distinguió una cabellera pelinegra que aunque de espalda por supuesto que reconoció, su corazón empezó a latir con exagerada fuerza e instintivamente se agacho un poco bajo la mesa, que importaba que el resto de gente lo quedara viendo y mucho menos que el millonario lo viera, lo único que le importaba era que Sasuke no lo viera…

-¿viste a Sasuke-kun?... esta en la barra…- la voz de una muchacha en la mesa contigua a la suya no hizo mas que confirmar lo que a el le parecía mas que mala suerte

-si… tan apuesto como siempre…- ambas muchachas dieron un suspiro antes de reír tontamente, provocando que algo en el interior del rubio se comprimiera en un gesto de coraje ¿Qué se creían esas muchachitas para hablar así de Sasuke? Ladeo un poco su vista "_¡pero… si apenas son unas mocosas!" _pensó algo enojado viendo que las muchachitas no pasaban de quince años, Sasuke jamás se fijaría en una de esas niñas tontas…

Observo como un hombre de cabellos plateados se acercaba al pelinegro y le saludaba como si se conocieran desde hace algún tiempo pero sin la confianza suficiente como para catalogarlo como un amigo del ojinegro, el pelinegro se giro un poco provocando que el rubio se escondiera un poco mas bajo la mesa, apenas y cruzo palabras con el hombre por lo que este de inmediato se marcho, suspiro un poco mas relajado puesto que Sasuke había vuelto a darle la espalda -…yo no puedo quedarme aquí…- dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro -…no puedo dejar que Sasuke me vea…- si bien era cierto que había decidido dejar atrás Sasuke, estaba mas que seguro de que no podía dejar que lo viera, no con quien sabe que loco de pervertido y aun mas si era el mismo día que habían terminado por así decirlo…

Camino rápidamente hacia la salida sin importarle con quien se iba tropezando, apenas y escucho unos platos caerse "_¡demonios! De seguro me choque con un mesero…_" pero aun así no detuvo sus pasos y salio corriendo del restaurante, no le importaba lo que pensara el millonario, ahora lo único que le importaba es no dañar mas a Sasuke, no quería lastimarlo mas de cómo ya lo había hecho, detuvo sus paso un momento para tomar un poco de aire hasta que una pequeña gota de agua cayo en su mejilla, levanto el rostro para ver como mas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer… definitivamente hoy no era su día…

-- 

Escucho unos platos caerse y giro casi sin pensarlo hacia donde había sido el ruido y lo único que pudo ver fue a alguien salir corriendo y al mesero recogiendo de inmediato los platos que habían caído al piso "¿Quién_ habrá sido el dobe_?" bebió lo ultimo de liquido que había en su vaso hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y casi de inmediato lo contesto…

-dime…- hablo enseguida al darse cuenta de quien era la llamada

-hola Sasuke, se me paso por alto decirte algo…-

-dime Chouji…-

-tu prometido ira con una rosa blanca para que puedas reconocerlo, yo le dije que tu te le acercarías…-

-¿estas bromeando?- miro por un momento la rosa blanca que le habían dado prácticamente apenas ingreso al restaurante la cual yacía justo a lado de su vaso ahora lleno de whisky

-no… ¿por?-

-¡¡¿Cómo que por que?!!- se levanto de su asiento con algo de fuerza mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono –pues resulta que hoy es el aniversario del restaurante y a todos les están dando una rosa blanca a la entrada…-

-ah… pues eso yo no lo sabia…-

-¿y ahora que se supone que hago, quieres que me pare encima de la barra y grite: '¿donde esta mi prometido?'?-

-no exageres…-

-¡¿Qué no exagere?!- soltó un largo suspiro –esto es una completa idiotez, yo me largo- dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba varios billetes sobre la barra para empezar a salir a un paso un tanto apresurado aunque se detuvo casi de inmediato al ver como empezaba a llover y de inmediato le pidió a uno de los ballet que le trajera su carro -…mañana lo llamas y organizas todo para que nos casemos…-

-¡¿mañana?!-

-si, por si se te olvida pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y yo necesito estar casado para antes de mi cumpleaños, por los papeles tu no te preocupes Shikamaru ya arreglo todo eso… tu solo has que mañana valla a la notaria y firme los papeles…-

-¿no vas a estar presente?-

-no…-

-pero…-

-Chouji invéntale que me enferme o algo soy amigo del notario y ya deje firmado el papel del acta de matrimonio hace unos días solo falta su firma y estamos legalmente casados, ya hable con Gaara el lo llevara a la oficina del notario y luego al departamento…-

-ah eso Neji y Shino ya hablaron con el dueño del edificio y a partir de mañana puedes usar el departamento del ultimo piso justo arriba de donde hasta hoy vivías…-

-de acuerdo…- soltó un suspiro cansado, le agradecía mucho a sus amigos lo bien que se estaban comportando, pero aun así al mismo tiempo odiaba todo eso ¿Por qué justo lo que no quería tenia que salir bien? ¿Por qué lo suyo con Naruto no pudo salir bien? Después de todo, eso si era lo que el realmente deseaba…

-bueno nos vemos mañana Sasuke y no hagas locuras…-

-no te preocupes ¿Gaara esta en el departamento?-

-no, dijo que quería salir a divertirse un rato… ¿ha estado muy raro últimamente, sabes?-

-¿Cómo así?-

-de repente le comenzó a interesar el MotoCross…-

-¿a Gaara?-

-aunque usted no lo crea…-

-eso no es raro… eso asusta… en fin nos vemos mañana…-

-de acuerdo, hasta luego…- cerro su celular al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su amigo y casi de inmediato ingreso a su carro, necesitaba llegar a su casa cuanto antes, podía sentir como los vasos de whisky empezaban a hacer efecto en su cansado cuerpo…

-- 

Sus labios apresaron los contrarios con una fuerza que desconocía en el, no entendía como ni le interesaba tampoco pensar demasiado en esos momentos, lo único que sabia es que se encontraba en una de las mesas de la discoteca justo en la esquina y con el pelinegro casi encima suyo, sus manos se movían con una avidez que lo único que provocaba era que su cuerpo se empezara a calentar con una rapidez impresionante, soltó un profundo jadeo al sentir como el pelinegro alejaba sus labios de los suyos y se dedicaba a besar su níveo cuello, casi si pensarlo rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer con cada contacto…

-ah… Sai…- su voz salio casi en un ronroneo que dudaba que el pelinegro haya alcanzado a escuchar por la música que en estos momentos prácticamente los dejaba sordos, su pecho latía con una fuerza increíble ¿Cómo es posible que el haya estado deseando esto? Eso no era posible el no deseaba a nadie, el no necesitaba a nadie, sin embargo apenas sintió el primer ataque insinuante del mayor no dudo ni dos veces en seguirle el juego en alguna forma lo ¿extrañaba? O lo ¿necesitaba? Intento desechar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, extrañar y necesitar… esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario…

Sintió como Sai se movía un poco rozando descaradamente sus cuerpos y acercándose lentamente a su oído –eres… realmente único Gaara…- lamió sensualmente como si deseara comerse el lóbulo de su oreja, no entendía como lo había alcanzado a escuchar y poco le importaba lo único que sentía es su cuerpo casi convulsionarse por los espasmos de placer que aquel pelinegro le estaba provocando ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples caricias le provocaran tantas emociones?... Definitivamente ya no quería pensar…

Volvió a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, había algo en su piel que estaba mas que seguro de que si se descuidaba lo volvería un adicto a su contacto, sin pensarlo dos veces beso apasionadamente los labios finos del menor introduciendo casi de inmediato su lengua, definitivamente besar a Gaara era lo mejor, sintió los brazos apresarlo y acercarlo mas al cuerpo que tenia frente a el, cosa que no le molesto en lo mínimo el cuerpo de Gaara era como un imán que apenas tenia cerca no podía evitarlo…

Un pequeño movimiento dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo hizo detener por un segundo su beso, pero decidió no darle importancia, quien fuera podría esperar… llevo esta vez una mano tras la nuca del menor profundizando aun mas si podía el beso, pero el constante vibrar de su celular empezó a incomodarlo un poco ¿Quién podría molestarlo a esas horas? Un pensamiento rápido cruzo por su mente junto con un solo nombre 'Naruto'

-disculpa…- dijo mientras se separaba un poco del cuerpo del pelirrojo, sabia que se podía arrepentir por lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo con el poco tiempo que conocía al pelirrojo ya se había dado cuenta que el menor se manejaba un carácter demasiado fuerte, pero lastimosamente en estos momentos su amigo no estaba pasando por el mejor de los momentos -¿alo?-

-¡Sai, por favor ven a recogerme!- dijo casi a modo de suplica o al menos eso fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar debido a la molesta música que no le permitía escuchar correctamente…

Gaara frunció el seño mientras veía como el pelinegro volvía a ignorarlo completamente de seguro era el mismo que lo había llamado en la tarde, no entendía por que, pero toda esa situación lo estaba incomodando demasiado y no era el hecho de que alguien lo ignorara o lo dejara en segundo plano así fuera unos segundos, por que eso jamás le había pasado, sabia que era otra cosa y que el aun no lograba a entender o no quería entender, pudo ver como el muchacho hablaba como podía y colgaba casi de inmediato el celular…

-discúlpame Gaara…- alcanzo a hablar el pelinegro mientras empezaba a levantarse y tomaba su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, logrando que el pelirrojo abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos sin terminar de captar la idea ¿Sai lo estaba dejando botado a EL?

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?- dijo mientras se levantaba molesto y lo encaraba

-se me presento una urgencia… lo siento será para otra…-

-si te marchas no habrá otra- corto de inmediato el menor mientras lo tomaba del brazo viéndolo fijamente…

Sai lo observo por un momento algo dentro de el le pedía que se quedara y que aprovechara la maravillosa e inolvidable noche que de seguro le daría el pelirrojo, y sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz, a esa parte irracional de el que crecía descontroladamente cada vez que tenia a Gaara cerca, sin embargo otra parte le gritaba que fuera tras su amigo que era mas que seguro que no se encontraba nada bien, Naruto no era de llamar a nadie a menos que realmente no se encontrara bien…

A Gaara lo conocía desde hace un día y había despertado mas cosas en el que cualquier otra persona en toda su vida, pero Naruto era su amigo prácticamente desde siempre y estaba pasando por un momento demasiado difícil, no, definitivamente no podía abandonar a Naruto en un momento como este y mas cuando a la primera persona a la que había llamado había sido a el, agacho inconcientemente la cabeza sin pronunciar una palabra –Gaa…-

-haz lo que quieras…- soltó con fuerza el brazo de Sai y se marcho sumamente enojado, tenia que salir rápidamente de ahí o simplemente terminaría golpeando al idiota ese que hasta hace un momento estaba besando, había entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho apenas agacho la cabeza, no necesitaba mas palabras, solamente necesitaba salir de ahí, llegar a su casa, ducharse y acostarse a dormir, olvidarse de que en algún momento estuvo ahí, olvidarse de que en algún momento se cruzo en su camino aquel pelinegro, olvidarse de que en algún momento le hizo sentir cosas que el ni siquiera sabia que existían… lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba era olvidarse por completo del estùpido de Sai.

-- 

-¡Sai!- Naruto agito con algo de fuerza la mano para que el pelinegro alcanzara a observarlo, vio como el muchacho giraba tranquilamente y se acercaba hacia el sobre su moto

-¿tan mal estuvo todo?- el rubio solo soltó un suspiro

-ni siquiera lo vi…-

-¿como?-

-es una historia larga de contar… por favor llévame a mi casa…- tomo el casco que le ofrecía el mayor y se sentó detrás de el -¿Por qué…?- se apreso con algo de fuerza a la cintura del mayor -¿Por qué todo siempre me sale mal?-

-no eres el único…- dijo casi en un susurro logrando que el rubio levantara la cabeza de la espalda de Sai donde la tenia apoyada…

-¿de que hablas?- Sai pareció reaccionar al escuchar la voz del rubio, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de mas

-no, de nada…-

-Sai… ¿interrumpí algo?-

-¿eh?- Sai giro un poco el cuerpo para ver como el rubio lo observaba fijamente obviamente esperando una respuesta

-Sai, si interrumpí algo…- dijo esta vez afirmando su respuesta y recostando su cabeza nuevamente sobre la espalda del mayor –lo siento…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras apresaba la cintura del mayor

-no te preocupes… tu eres como mi hermano menor y sabes que es mi deber cuidarte…- dijo mientras movía un poco los cabellos rubios del muchacho –gracias…- dijo en un susurro, mientras Sai giraba nuevamente y se colocaba su casco para poder arrancar…

-y ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no te pusiste el casco…-

-odio esa cosa…-

-pero te salva…-

-por fa… solo por hoy… necesito sentir aunque sea el aire… que aun estoy vivo…- Sai solo soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a andar por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad no le gustaba ver así al rubio, pero sabia perfectamente que debía dejarlo pensar un rato…

-- 

Azoto con fuerza la puerta todo era una completa estupidez y el era un completo idiota por no saber lo que le estaba sucediendo, se estaba comportando como… si estuviera… ¿celoso? Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza eso era imposible, lo único que verdaderamente le enojaba era que hubiera alguien que considerara a otra persona que no fuera el, mucho mas importante…

Se sentó con aparente calma en uno de los sillones, ese Sai era un completo imbècil, cuantos desean estar con el aunque sea solo para cruzar un par de palabras, y el… el se daba el lujo de dejarlo de esa manera, suspiro con fuerza, se había comportado como un niño inmaduro al irse de aquella manera pero en cierta forma sabia que no iba a permitir que nadie lo dejara a EL en segundo plano, eso no le volvería a pasar, nunca mas alguien lo dejaría, por lo menos no alguien a quien quisiese…

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza por culpa de ese idiota una fuerte opresión en el pecho había llegado al igual que un viejo recuerdo, la única persona en la que había confiado ciegamente a la que había querido abiertamente, hace algunos años que se había marchado de su lado sin siquiera decirle un adiós, simplemente la odiaba… aunque supiera que no era verdad, aunque de la boca para fuera dijera que la odiaba, sabia perfectamente que no era así… ella lo había dejado con una gran marca, por su culpa el ya no deseaba querer a nadie, por su culpa tenia miedo, si definitivamente la odiaba…

-¡demonios!- se levanto con fuerza y boto una lámpara que se encontraba cerca intentando disipar un poco su coraje, podían pasar los años pero aun dolía, el dolor de su abandono que aun no terminaba de entender ¿Por qué lo hizo quererla si se iba a marchar como si el no le importara? –Temari…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras sentía sus ojos nublarse un poco, su hermana era la única persona a la que verdaderamente se había acercado, Kankuro había sido mandado a un internado y sus padres… ni siquiera los veía… ella era su única tabla de salvación para no sentirse tan demacradamente solo…

La puerta se abrió sin cuidado logrando que Gaara se irguiera y respirara profundo, lo menos que necesitaba era que lo vieran débil, odiaba eso… Ambos se miraron fijamente sin poder decir una palabra, ambos tenían los ojos un poco enrojecidos, los negros con los agua marina se enfrentaron directamente y sin dirigirse una palabra ambos caminaron hacia su respectiva habitación, sabían perfectamente cuando el otro necesitaba estar solo y sabían perfectamente que ninguno de los dos era bueno consolando a nadie, así que lo mejor era dejar que el dolor se disipara solo, aunque sabían perfectamente que podían contar con el otro…

-- 

El sonido de su alarma resonó en toda la casa logrando que el se moviera un poco dentro de su cama, levanto un poco la cabeza y estiro la mano echando de golpe al piso a su pequeño su pequeño reloj, que para ser tan pequeño hacia demasiado ruido, giro su cuerpo sobre la cama quedando boca arriba mientras empezaba abrir los ojos, sentía claramente el sol pegando en su rostro, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, detestaba esta época… hacia frió… hacia calor, nunca estaba seguro de cómo empezaría el día…

Abrió por completo sus ojos mientras se estiraba un poco aun recostado en la cama y soltaba un pequeño suspiro, aunque una pregunta cruzo de inmediato por su cabeza ¡¿Cómo había llegado ahí?! Se sentó de golpe en la cama mientras miraba de un lado a otro y observaba que ya llevaba puesta su pijama…

-te quedaste dormido en la espalda de Sai cuando venían camino acá…-

-¡onee-chan!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como la castaña se sentaba a su lado y el se acercaba a ella en un fuerte abrazo –te extrañaba mucho Shizune-neechan…-

-yo también Naruto…- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del menor

-¿entonces Sai me cargo hasta acá?-

-así es, y yo te cambie de ropa para que te quedaras dormido tranquilamente…- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la punta de la nariz –ven a desayunar que hice tu platillo favorito…-

-¡¿ramen?!- la castaña asintió logrando que el rubio de un salto quedara parado sobre la cama -¡genial!- dijo con un puño alzado mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación directo a la mesa…

-buen provecho…- dijo la castaña mientras colocaba un plato frente al muchacho que de inmediato empezó a devorarlo

-esta delicioso…- dijo mientras comía, amaba cuando Shizune iba a la casa puesto que ella siempre le preparaba ramen, con Tsunade no comía casi ramen por que decía según ella que comer seguido eso, hacia daño ¿a quien se le podía ocurrir tremenda locura?

-Sai…- hablo la castaña logrando llamar la atención del rubio y que la mirara -…me contó tu idea para solucionar sus problemas económicos…- Naruto soltó los palillos colocando una expresión seria en su rostro

-Shizune-neechan…-

-déjame terminar…- lo corto de inmediato la mujer -…no me parece una buena idea, casarte con un desconocido no es algo que este precisamente bien, ni mucho menos, después de todo no sabes que clase de persona es ni como te va a tratar…- soltó un largo suspiro al ver como el muchacho había agachado un poco la cabeza observando fijamente sus manos que ahora reposaban sobre su piernas -…pero por lo que me contó Sai ya todo esta demasiado avanzado como para salirte del juego ¿cierto?...- Naruto solamente asintió logrando que la muchacha colocara sus brazos sobre la mesa y estirara sus manos en un gesto que le pedía a Naruto que apresara sus manos con las de ella -…entonces no hay nada mas que hacer…- apretó un poco las manos del menor intentando que sus palabras sonaran convincentes -…cuentas con todo mi apoyo…- le sonrió amablemente -…después veremos como le hacemos para que Tsunade no nos asesine a todos…- Naruto sonrió por el comentario hasta que oyó como su celular empezaba a sonar…

-discúlpame onee-chan…- dijo mientras se soltaba delicadamente de la mayor y se levantaba para ir corriendo a su habitación, su celular continuaba sonando mientras el movía casi toda su habitación sin encontrar rastros de el bendito aparato, vio su pantalón en el tacho de ropa sucia y de inmediato metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero sacando su fino celular que vibraba y sonaba, suspiro antes de contestar, sabia de quien era la llamada –buenos días, dígame…- dijo tranquilamente esperando un reclamo por haber faltado a la cita de ayer, sin embargo nada de eso sucedió -¡¡¿Qué hoy, que?!!-

-- 

-¡muy bien!- dijo la rubia mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos -¡hoy empiezo a buscar trabajo!- dijo mientras guardaba su celular y tomaba un pequeño maletín, sabiendo que las primeras horas del día lo tendría completamente atareado con la universidad, dio un ultimo vistazo a su pequeño departamento dejando todo en orden, después de todo vivir sola no era nada fácil, cerro con cuidado la puerta y comenzó a bajar las pocas escaleras que la conducirían a las calles mientras jugaba con su llavero tarareando una canción, hoy se había levantado con muy buen animo y lo necesitaba después de todo hoy tenia que buscar trabajo, apenas salio del edificio detuvo sus pasos al ver a un castaño arrimado en su carro, claramente esperándola…

Shikamaru no terminaba de entender que hacia ahí, pero sabia que necesitaba volver a ver a aquella rubia, así que simplemente había conducido sin proponérselo hacia su casa después de todo hoy sus clases comenzaban después de las diez, observo fijamente a la rubia apenas apareció por el umbral de la puerta, definitivamente había algo magnético que en aquella chica que inevitablemente lo conducía a ella, sentía que todo esto iba a ser demasiado problemático…

-buenos Días…- hablo la rubia mientras se acercaba al castaño y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla

-hola…- dijo mientras sostenía su juego de llaves en la mano

-¿y que haces por aquí?-

-solo paseaba…-

-¿a estas horas?- Shikamaru solo alzo los hombros en seña de despreocupación logrando que Temari sonriera un poco, definitivamente ese chico le gustaba y mucho

-pues ya que andas por ahí ¿te molestaría llevarme a la U?-

-claro que no, vamos…- dijo tranquilamente mientras le abría la puerta en la que había estado arrimado para que la chica entrara al auto…

Podía subir una y mil veces a ese carro y sabia que nunca dejaría de impresionarla, era un auto muy tecnológico, casi con todo si es que realmente no lo tenia todo, después de todo ella no sabia mucho de carros pero si sabia que los Mercedes eran autos en extremo caros y aun mas este sintió como casi de inmediato el castaño también ingresaba al auto y arrancaba tranquilamente, hasta que recordó que justo ese día le tocaba ir con Kiba a la U, recordaba perfectamente que ella le había pedido que la acompañara hoy y ahora no podía dejarlo botado…

-eh… Shikamaru…- observo como el castaño ladeo un poco su rostro para observarla por un momento mientras continuaba conduciendo –lo que pasa es que quede con un amigo de ir juntos pero ahora no quisiera dejarlo plantado…- Shikamaru la observo un momento, no entendía por que pero ese comentario le había molestado un poco -¡no sabes lo que me costo convencerlo es un vago igual que Naruto!- dijo ahora recordando lo mucho que le había costado convencerlo, puesto que el castaño no tenia clases sino hasta una hora después que ella, de alguna forma que no entendió ese ultimo comentario de la rubia lo relajo un poco…

-¿y donde esta?-

-en la parada de autobús frente a la farmacia…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Shikamaru dio un rápido giro en su carro logrando que casi de inmediato lograra divisar al castaño -¡Kiba!- dijo mientras agitaba un poco la mano, por lo que el muchacho la observo intrigado ¿desde cuando ella tenia amigos con tanto dinero?

-¿Temari?-

-sube ¿o quieres que te dejemos?- Kiba soltó un suspiro ya luego le preguntaría el por que de todo eso ¿si la iban a recoger para que le había pedido que la acompañara?

-buenos Días…- dijo como saludo mientras sentía como el castaño asentía a modo de respuesta mientras el observaba el carro, realmente increíble, casi tan increíble como el que habían visto hace un par de días…

El sonido de un celular empezó a invadir el lugar por lo que vieron como el castaño de inmediato agarraba un fino cable, que correspondía a las manos libre de su celular -¿alo?- giro tranquilamente una curva mientras su celular reposaba un tanto alejado de el –ah hola Shino ¿sucede algo?... ¿tu celular? Permíteme…- ladeo un poco su cabeza para que Kiba supiera que se refería a el -…hazme un favor mira si por ahí no hay un celular…- el castaño de inmediato se agacho un poco buscando el celular hasta que por fin encontró uno negro sumamente fino, a simple vista muy delicado, se quedo boqui abierto al verlo era justamente el que quería, aunque de inmediato había desechado la idea de comprarlo cuando se entero de su precio, ni con un año de su sueldo podía pagarlo…

-si aquí esta…- dijo mientras enseñaba el pequeño aparato

-bien, gracias…- dijo el castaño mientras volvía a dirigir su conversa a sus amigo –si, aquí lo dejaste ayer… ¿Qué te lo vaya a dejar, tiene que ser ahora?... pero ¿para que? si igual en un par de días dijiste que te ibas a comprar uno mas avanzado…- Kiba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿mas avanzado? Pero si el que en este momento tenia en las manos, era el mejor del mercado y por lo tanto el mas caro -…si, si bueno tu información personal… dame un segundo…- esta vez giro un poco para hablar con la rubia -¿estas con el tiempo justo o podemos desviarnos un rato?...-

La rubia pareció pensárselo un rato, estaba con el tiempo justo, pero quedarse un momento mas con el definitivamente valía la pena -…no estamos con tiempo de sobra…-

-¿tiempo de sobra?- hablo Kiba mientras veía como la rubia le dirigía una mirada asesina por lo que decidió mejor callarse sino quería morir ese mismo día

-bien, solo nos desviaremos un momento…- dijo mientras volvía a dirigirse a su amigo –tienes suerte, estoy halla en un par de minutos… si nos vemos…- apretó un diminuto botón que se encontraba sobre el audífono que se estaba en su oreja, sacándoselo de inmediato mientras empezaba acelerar un poco…

-- 

-¿es aquí?- hablo el castaño estacionando su carro frente a un modesto edificio, la verdad es que el barrio no le gustaba mucho que digamos

-si, gracias por traerme Neji-kun…-

-no hay problema…- dijo mientras seguía observando el lugar -¿estas segura de que no quieres que te espere?-

-tranquilo, he venido muchas veces a visitar a Naru…-

-de acuerdo…- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro -…solo…- sus palabras parecieron atorarse en un su garganta no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones -…ten cuidado…-

-no te preocupes Neji-kun…- dudo por un momento pero lentamente se acerco a la mejilla de su prometido posando un dulce beso en el, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en ambos…

-hasta la tarde…- se despidió la pelinegra mientras salía del auto y agitaba un poco la mano, por lo que el castaño le regalo una sonrisa antes de marcharse provocando un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas, por ese escaso segundo había sentido el varonil aroma de su ahora prometido, había sentido que no quería alejarse de el, suspiro en un aire enamorado mientras sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho, había estado tan cerca… si solo fuera un poco mas decidida…

-¡¡Hinata-chan!!- escucho su nombre gritado estruendosamente por lo que levanto su vista a uno de los pisos superiores donde un rubio que se asomaba agitando con fuerza su brazo indicándole que subiera de inmediato, ingreso al edificio y casi de inmediato al ascensor, el grito de Naruto había hecho desaparecer casi de inmediato ese ambiente enamorado por uno de sorpresa y algo de miedo, por el grito tan repentino, las puertas se volvieron a abrir logrando que la pelinegra avanzara por los pasillos hasta el pequeño apartamento del rubio pero antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta esta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a un rubio que de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco extrañada al ver por un segundo el rostro preocupado de su amigo

-el… ¡¡el millonario quiere que nos casemos hoy!!-

-- 

Se sentía como dentro de un centro comercial, puesto que el auto llevaba encendido el aire acondicionado, y de verdad que lo agradecía hacia un calor espantoso, y era preferible viajar en aquel auto que en bus y en ese tiempo tan hostigante que hacia últimamente, además de que gracias al amigo del castaño no llegaría tan temprano a la U, con algo de suerte y llegaría justo a la entrada de su primera clase, aunque Temari perdería la primera hora, pero eso no era su culpa, ella misma había dicho que no tenían apuro, aunque si se fijaba bien… despego su vista del camino un momento y la fijo en la pareja que tenia frente a el…

Temari y Shikamaru como hace un momento se lo había presentado la rubia, se dirigían miradas cómplices todo el rato, así que su amiga tenia un nuevo prospecto, aunque si lo pensaba bien se alegraba por ella, no había tenido muchas relaciones puesto que no contaba con mucho tiempo, entre el trabajo y la U, no tenia tiempo, pero por suerte este ya seria su penúltimo año en la universidad y por fin se graduaría…

-llegamos…- anuncio el castaño estacionándose frente a un edificio sumamente alto e imponente, prácticamente parecía un hotel, Kiba miro el celular en su mano, por lo menos había tenido esa maravilla de la tecnología por unos instantes… -¡Shino!- llamo el mayor mientras alzaba un poco su mano para que el pelinegro lo viera, por lo que Kiba inconcientemente dirigió su mirada hacia donde hablaba el castaño…

"_¿Shino?_" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como el pelinegro que se acercaba a ellos era el mismo con el que se había cruzado hace un par de días en el centro comercial y sin poder evitarlo su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza –toma…- dijo entregándole el celular a su rubia amiga mientras el fingía buscar algo en su maletín…

-hola…- saludo el hombre mientras Shikamaru le entregaba el celular –gracias…- dijo mientras lo encendía –Sasuke se casa hoy…- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-ya veo…- comento el castaño recostándose sobre su asiento -¿vas a la U?-

-creo que no… tengo que esperar a la mudanza…-

-¿ya encontraste nuevo apartamento?-

-aja…- dijo mientras leía uno que otro mensaje –tengo un mensaje de Ino…- dijo logrando que el castaño le prestara completa atención, cosa que incomodo un poco a la rubia ¿acaso el tenia novia?

-¿Qué dice?-

-preguntando si teníamos algo que hacer este sábado… al parecer quiere armar una fiesta…-

-ah si… un mensaje así me llego ayer…- el teléfono de Shino comenzó a sonar por lo que el de inmediato contesto

-¿alo?... ah, hola Suigetsu…- Kiba de inmediato abrió los ojos al oír como el pelinegro empezaba a hablar por el celular pero sin dejar de fingir que buscaba algo

-ummm… yo mejor me voy…- dijo el castaño mientras volvía a encender el auto –de aquí a una hora hasta que cuelgues…- comento recibiendo una mala mirada del pelinegro –nos vemos…- el muchacho solo despidió de la mano por lo que Shikamaru arranco de inmediato, mientras tanto el otro castaño, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, ya debía habérselo imaginado, de seguro Shino ya tenia a alguien, después de todo no con cualquier persona te pegas una hora al teléfono, además el teléfono había sonado casi inmediatamente cuando lo encendió lo mas seguro era que hubiera estado llamándolo desde hace rato y tal vez por eso mismo el pelinegro necesitaba con urgencia el celular…

Suspiro entristecido era un completo imbècil al siquiera ilusionar con alguien como el, apenas lo había visto y estaba seguro que a estas alturas el ya ni siquiera se acordaba de el, se recostó sobre su asiento mientras dirigía su mirada al camino, al parecer ya iban hacia la Universidad, mejor que no lo hubiera visto… le hubiera dolido que ya no lo reconociera…

-- 

La moto dio un gran salto sobre la loma que acababa de sobrellevar mientras daba un rápido giro levantando mucho polvo, logrando que muchos se quedaran con la boca abierta al ver tremenda pirueta, mientras que las mujeres se deshacían gritando el nombre del mencionado quien volvía a saltar a una gran altura -¡Sai!- un castaño agito ambos brazos hasta que pudo tener la atención del pelinegro quien se acerco rápidamente a las rejas y se bajaba de su moto sacándose el casco, tenia que ser algo importante, todo el mundo sabia que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran mientras practicaba -¡tienes una llamada urgente!-

Sai se encamino de inmediato al interior del edificio con un rápido 'gracias' se acerco a la oficina del muchacho que lo había llamado y levanto el aurícular -¿diga?-

-Sai, soy Hinata ¿estas demasiado ocupado?-

-no… ¿sucedió algo?-

-el millonario llamo a Naruto y le dijo que se iban a casar hoy a las seis de la tarde…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sai arrugo un poco el entrecejo ¿Por qué todo tan rápido? -¿Cómo que hoy?-

-ni el mismo Naruto lo sabe… podrías venir un momento, Naruto necesita de todos nosotros…-

-claro ¿Dónde están?-

-en el gimnasio, Lee dijo que era la mejor manera para que Naru descargara su frustración…-

-entrenando me imagino… esta bien voy para allá…- colgó de inmediato antes de ir hacia los vestidores para poder darse una ducha rápidamente…

-- 

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se estrello con fuerza en una de las paredes logrando que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera por sus labios -¡estas demasiado brusco Sasuke!- el pelinegro solo le extendió una mano para que se pudiera levantar

-estabas muy distraído que es diferente…- Gaara solo enarco una ceja en señal de que ambos tenían razón, el andaba distraído pero Sasuke parecía querer desquitarse con el mundo…

Desde que había comenzado la mañana habían ido a practicar al gimnasio de la Universidad como era su rutina, y siempre era lo mismo unas peleas de rapidez sin golpear demasiado fuerte solo en seña de que si de verdad lo hubiera hecho terminaría sangrando, pero hoy definitivamente Sasuke estaba demasiado alterado lo había lanzado con demasiada brusquedad y de paso ya lo había hecho sangrar y definitivamente Gaara no quería que ambos terminaran medio matándose en pleno gimnasio, a parte de que si Sasuke quería descargar su furia que no fuera con su cara…

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras movía un poco la cabeza -además de que yo tengo clase en una hora…-

-como sea…- comento mientras ambos tomaban sus cosas y se dirigían a las duchas se encontraban en el gimnasio de la universidad y el ya había perdido una hora de clases, aunque la verdad no las necesitaba, siempre pasaba y con excelentes notas, pero aun así hoy no tenia ánimos de soportar a nadie y para variar hoy se casaba…

-- 

-¡es un idiota!- lanzo un fuerte golpe que se estrello en los antebrazos del pelinegro -¡un imbècil!- otro golpe que logro que el muchacho retrocediera un poco -¡un desalmado!- giro por completo su cuerpo y lanzo otra patada –¡y yo soy peor!- otro golpe que fue rápidamente esquivado -¡por que me voy a casar con el!- dio un salto antes de volver a pegar otra patada -¡pero el es un pervertido!- nuevamente un golpe que casi hace perder el equilibrio al mayor -¡por que quiere comprar un esposo!- otra patada y otro paso hacia atrás por parte del pelinegro…

-si sigue así va a terminar dejándole un fuerte morado a Lee…- comento Tenten mientras veía como el rubio continuaba golpeando a su amigo que apenas podía defenderse por lo rápido que iba, definitivamente la rabia ayudaba a mejorar las fuerzas y Naruto no dejaba de gritar lo mucho que odiaba a su futuro esposo…

-vaya… por lo que veo Lee esta siendo utilizado como bolsa de golpes…- comento graciosamente Sai mientras se colocaba a un lado de Hinata observando aun como el rubio el pelinegro continuaban en su pelea -…les aseguro que escuchaba los gritos de Naruto antes de siquiera ingresar al gimnasio…-

-ni que lo digas, nosotras hemos estado a menos de dos metros de el…- dijo la pelinegra mientras sobaba un poco sus oídos, definitivamente cuando Naruto lo deseaba podía llegar a ser muy ruidoso…

-¿a que hora se supone que se tiene que presentar en la notaria?- Sai se movió un poco al ver como los muchachos pasaban rápidamente a su lado

-a las seis de la tarde…- todos soltaron un largo suspiro eso quería decir que aun faltaban varias horas para que aquello sucediera

-y lo peor de todo es que el millonario le pago un traje para que lo fuera a recoger esta tarde y se lo pusiera… dijo que como un regalo de bodas, que pasara por el en la tarde…-

-¿Cómo así, no lo iremos a dejar?-

-no, pasaran por el… y el tampoco quiere que vallamos, prefiere hacerlo solo…-

-tan testarudo como siempre…-

-- 

-si padre te prometo que pronto montare algún negocio rentable…- la voz de Chouji sonaba algo cansada la misma pelea de todas las semanas, sinceramente aburría –de acuerdo nos vemos…- corto la llamada mientras dejaba el celular reposar tranquilamente sobre la mesa del restaurante donde se encontraba almorzando con su mejor amigo

-otra vez insistiendo con que hagas algo con tu vida…-

-si, quiere que monte un negocio o algo… quiere que haga algo aparte de estudiar…-

-eso es muy problemático…- dijo despreocupadamente mientras bebía un poco de refresco -…pero cuentas conmigo…- Chouji sonrió agradecía mucho a la vida tener un amigo como Shikamaru, siempre lo apoyaba aunque siempre se equivocara…

-buenas…- pronuncio Gaara mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de Chouji y Sasuke se sentaba del otro lado junto a Shikamaru

-veo que tu humor no ha mejorado ni por que te casas ¿cierto?- comento Chouji al ver el rostro tan deprimente del pelinegro

-ni siquiera se con quien me caso… crees que eso es algo que me entusiasme…- levanto un brazo para que el mesero mas cercano le trajera su acostumbrado whisky

-ni siquiera almuerzas ¿y vas a beber?-

-de algo me he de morir…- todos lo observaron por un instante, cierto era que Sasuke decía eso siempre, cierto era que tomaba siempre, pero en sus palabras se denotaba un rencor especial con algo ¿acaso con la vida?...

Tomo su vaso con whisky de una sola provocando que todos dibujaran una extraña mueca en su rostro -…bien yo me voy a descansar…- se levanto de su asiento -…nos vemos y ni se les ocurra aparecerse hoy por el apartamento, no tengo ánimos de soportar a nadie…- y sin decir mas se marcho de la vista de sus amigos

-parece que se le olvidara que hoy se casa…- comento Gaara mientras soltaba un suspiro…

-¡miren es Sai!- la voz de una muchacha un poco a lo lejos hizo que de inmediato dirigiera su cabeza hacia donde señalaba la adolescente clavando sus orbes agua marina en la pantalla del televisor…

-¡Así es mis aficionados al MotoCross dentro de una semana y media comenzara el campeonato de MotoCross donde por supuesto el campeón actual no esta dispuesto a dejarse quitar el titulo!- un hombre hablaba entusiasmadamente por el televisor intentando transmitirle su jovialidad a quienes estuvieran viendo su programa, por la pantalla aparecían imágenes del ultimo campeonato ganado por el pelinegro -¡todos esperamos con ansias este campeonato ¿Qué nuevas piruetas impresionantes nos tendrá nuestro campeón este año? Definitivamente este año la competencia estará muy reñida…- apareció la imagen de Sai recibiendo la copa del primer lugar y de cómo una chiquilla se saltaba del publico y corría hacia el plantándole un beso en los labios al cual el muchacho correspondió por unos segundos antes de separarse y sonreír a las cámaras…

-¡definitivamente este muchacho es todo un ídolo y no solo por sus excelentes piruetas en el campo!- hablaba sonriente ahora una mujer

-¡así es, bueno nosotros los mantendremos informados sobre las fechas de las carreras y por supuesto tendremos pases gratis y de primera fila para los que nos llamen en el transcurso de la semana!-

-¿lo viste?- dijo una muchacha rubia mientras apresaba las manos de su amiga

-por supuesto que si…-

-¡es tan guapo!- comentaron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo por lo que rieron abiertamente…

-niñas tontas…- dijo entre dientes Gaara al ver como babeaban por el pelinegro, si había visto perfectamente que cuando el y Sasuke entraron a la cafetería casi se los comen con la mirada y ahora prácticamente le montaban un altar al idiota de Sai

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Chouji sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿eh?... nada…- se levanto con cuidado de la silla mientras se despedía de sus amigos -…yo también me voy tengo clases y después tengo que ir por el prometido de Sasuke, nos vemos…- se despidió con un movimiento leve de su mano mientras empezaba a salir de la cafetería, nunca antes había escuchado hablar del tal Sai y ahora le parecía que lo escuchaba por todas partes, bufo molesto… que asco de día…

-- 

Observo su imagen frente al espejo mientras veía su hermoso traje beige con unas rayas laterales, como para jugarle una mala broma el mismo traje que el había deseado comprar aquella vez que había salido con sus amigos al centro comercial… ladeo un poco el rostro y pudo ver como la noche estaba a punto de caer puesto que el cielo estaba empezando a tomar un maravilloso tono naranja, suspiro un momento antes de sentarse en su cama, hace unos minutos le había pedido a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo, no quería que nadie estuviera para cuando le tocara irse con el millonario, coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas apoyando sus rostro en sus manos, tenia ganas de llorar dentro de nada estaría atado a alguien a quien no amaba, se casaría pero por interés…

Una débil lagrima corrió por su mejilla –Sasuke…- le hubiera encantado que el estuviera en este momento ahí, que lo sacara, pero sabia que no era posible, Sasuke de seguro lo estaba odiando y el no soportaría ver esa mirada en sus ojos, respiro profundo intentando no parecer tan afectado, en este momento se encontraba solo en su habitación y por los gritos que había pegado hace un momento Tsunade era obvio que Shizune ya le había contado todo… lo extraño era que hasta ahora ella no le haya dicho nada…

-Naruto…- levanto con cuidado la cabeza al ver como la castaña le pedía que la siguiera –Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo…- el rubio intento aspirar todo el aire posible que sus pulmones le permitían, camino tranquilamente hasta el interior de la habitación de a quienes consideraba como sus padres y vio a Tsunade y Jiraiya uno frente al otro sentados en la cama…

-por favor déjenos solos…- la voz de la rubia sonó imponente por lo que Jiraiya y Shizune se marcharon a un paso un tanto lento

-no te preocupes muchacho…- fue el pequeño susurro que escucho de parte del peliblanco que poso su manos sobre su hombro antes de marcharse

-Naruto…- el rubio se irguió casi de inmediato al ver el semblante tan serio de la mujer –ven… dijo esta vez suavemente mientras daba un par de golpes sobre la cama en un espacio frente a ella, donde hace unos momentos se encontraba Jiraiya, Naruto se sentó lentamente observando cada reacción de la mujer hasta que un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos…

-yo…- volvió a hablar la rubia -¿yo te pedí que hicieras esto?- su voz sonó tan débil que sorprendió mucho al menor quien negó con la cabeza de inmediato –entonces no lo hagas, Jiraiya y yo podemos…-

-no- corto de inmediato el rubio –es mi decisión, no quiero que lastimen nuevamente a ero-senin y que no siquiera se atrevan a ponerte una mano encima a ti o a Shizune-neechan… yo voy a estar bien te lo prometo obaachan- le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que algo dentro de la rubia se rompiera, no quería dejarlo, no así, no haciendo esa locura, no sacrificándose por salvarlos a ellos

-no lo hagas-

-obaachan…- tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas -…ya no hay vuelta atrás… voy a estar bien, es una promesa-ttebayo…- una lagrima cayo sobre el dorso de su mano, Tsunade mantenía su cabeza agachada sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio, eso dolía y mucho…

-si las cosas se ponen mal volverás ¿de acuerdo? No importa si el tipo no quiere pagarte, ya veremos como solucionamos nuestros problemas, por que son nuestro problemas Naruto, no tuyos…-

-son nuestros…- dijo llevando sus manos y los de la mujer a su propio pecho -…por somos todos una familia ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió nuevamente por lo que la mujer tomo las manos y las beso antes de levantarse y empezar a buscar una pequeña cajita que guardaba en su ropero…

-esto…- dijo sacando un bello colgante azulado que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos del menor -…es para ti, y solo para ti, es una reliquia familiar, fue de tu madre y ahora yo te lo doy…- se lo coloco sobre la camisa dejando que colgara en su moreno pecho que se mostraba por el corte de la camisa que llevaba –cuídalo mucho…- se acerco lentamente al menor y deposito un dulce beso en su frente –y cuídate tu también…- y lo apreso en un fuerte abrazo, pero el sonar del timbre logro que la mujer hiciera mas firme el abrazo, sabiendo quien se encontraba tras la puerta…

Unos segundos mas y unos pequeños golpes en su puerta logro que ambos se separaran y que Shizune asomara su rostro algo triste –llegaron por ti Naruto…- este asintió mientras le daba una ultima mirada a la rubia y salía por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la pequeña salita que tenían, pero antes de que empezara a caminar sintió como la castaña lo abrazaba por la espalda –cuídate mucho Naru…- susurro cerca de su oído casi en un susurro, era obvio que estaba a punto de llorar…

-no preocupes onee-chan… dijo mientras apretaba un poco una de sus manos y veía a Jiraiya recostado sobre su puerta con un aire algo despreocupado muy bien disimulado

-mas te vale hacerte respetar muchacho…-

-mas te vale cuidar muy bien de ellas…- se miraron por unos segundo antes de sonreírse y dar por terminada su despedida, y continuo caminando hacia la sala donde ya lo estaban esperando…

-hola…- saludo el menor al ver una cabeza pelirroja que miraba por la ventana cercana a su sillón

-hola…- se acerco a un paso tranquilo hacia el ¿acaso ese era su prometido? No lo entendía ¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo necesitaba poner un anuncio en el periódico? Si era mas que obvio que podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies –mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara…- estiro su brazo para que ambos estrecharan sus manos en señal de saludo

-Uzumaki Naruto…- Gaara fijo su vista agua marina en el muchacho frente a el "¿_Naruto?_" su mente intento divagar por un momento ¿Dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre? Pero de inmediato las palabras del rubio lo hicieron volver a la realidad -¿tu eres…?-

-no…- dijo entendiendo la pregunta del menor con una sonrisa –yo solo vine a recogerte… ¿vamos?-

-ya veo…- dijo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro dentro de poco estaría casado con alguien con quien ni siquiera había cruzado palabras en todas su vida –vamos…- dijo mientras ahora ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Naruto dirigió una ultima mirada a la que hasta hoy fue su hogar y un largo suspiro lo acompaño antes de cerrar la puerta…

-- 

El sonido del timbre lo sorprendió un poco, puesto que no sabia de quien se podía tratar, dudaba mucho que fuera Gaara con su ahora esposo puesto que todavía no daban las seis de la tarde, camino parsimoniosamente por su ahora nuevo departamento ya amoblado y arreglado, abrió la puerta que dejo ver a una tranquila pelirosa –hola Sasuke-kun…- dijo mientras observaba al muchacho fijamente –pregunte donde estabas y me dijeron que recientemente habías comprado este departamento justo arriba del tuyo…-

-si…- dudo por un momento pero para bien o para mal Sakura era su amiga de la infancia y no podía hacerle un desplante –pasa…- dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta y dejaba que la muchacha ingresara…

Se sentó tranquila sobre uno de los sillones mientas observaba rápidamente el lugar -¿y por que un nuevo departamento, te peleaste con Gaara?-

-no, solamente que ahora necesitaba un poco mas de espacio…- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a ella

-¿ahora?-

-no es nada, no te preocupes…- movió un poco su cuello

-se nota que estas muy estresado… déjame y te doy un pequeño masaje…- dejo su bolso sobre el sillón mientras se levantaba del asiento y se colocaba detrás del pelinegro

-no es necesario Sakura…- dijo pero casi de inmediato sintió las manos de la muchacha sobre sus hombros empezar a moverse con la experiencia que ya sabían, Sakura era estudiante de medicina pero aun así le atraía mucho eso de los masajes y había seguido un curso en las vacaciones solo por diversión…

Recostó su cabeza sobre el borde del mueble al sentir como sus músculos empezaban a relajarse por los constantes movimientos de las manos de la muchacha, Sakura era la única persona a la que dejaba que se le acercara de esa forma, después de todo la consideraba como una hermana y de una u otra forma se lo agradecía, toda su tensión empezaba a desparecer aunque sea un poco…

-- 

Firmo el documento algo nervioso, se había sorprendido cuando Gaara le había dicho que el millonario los esperaría en el departamento pero apenas vio el acta de matrimonio lo comprendió todo, la firma del hombre ya se encontraba ahí, aunque era mas bien una rubrica, no podía distinguir muy bien las letras, bufo algo molesto por todo ¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a dar la cara? –Bien ahora están legalmente casados…- la voz del notario le sonó tan graciosa, si estaba casado, pero con un fantasma que hasta ahora le daba la cara, incluso los padrinos ya habían firmado, prácticamente solo faltaba el…

-vamos…- dijo Gaara mientras ambos salían de la notaria, todo era tan ridículo ¿tan poco le importaba al millonario con quien se estaba casando? El viaje en carro fue algo largo, pero el solamente se dedico a observar las iluminadas calles de la ciudad, todo esto era una completa locura y era mas que obvio que Sasuke ya había quedado fuera de su vida para siempre, el auto se estaciono lentamente en el parqueadero logrando que el rubio suspirara antes de salir del auto y acompañar al pelirrojo hacia el ascensor…

-no te preocupes…- comento Gaara mientras ambos se encontraban dentro del ascensor que los llevaría al piso correcto -…el no es tan malo… solo tienes que aprender a tratarlo…- Naruto volvió a suspirar al darse cuenta de que las puertas se habían vuelto a abrir, vio como el hombre a su lado sacaba unas llaves y empezaba a abrir la puerta del apartamento –bienvenido a…- pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar ambos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver como Sasuke tenia la camisa medio abierta y se encontraba recostado boca abajo sobre el sillón con Sakura dándole un mensaje, eso el lo sabia, pero su nuevo esposo podría muy bien mal interpretar esa escena…

-¡¡¿TU?!!- grito el rubio mientras señalaba con fuerza a la pareja que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió unas enormes ganas de mandar volando por una ventana a esa palirrosa que se atrevía a tocar de esa manera a SU Sasuke, retrocedió un paso antes sus pensamientos ¿Sasuke? Abrió aun mas los ojos completamente sorprendido ¡¿Qué se supone que hacia Sasuke ahí?!

Se levanto con fuerza al oír esa voz, logrando que la muchacha retrocediera unos pasos debido al brusco movimiento del pelinegro y giro de inmediato para encarar a quien había gritado de aquella manera, por supuesto que reconocía esa voz, sus orbes negras chocaron de inmediato con las azules del muchacho que se encontraba aun lado de Gaara observándolo fijamente y claramente sin entender nada ¿Qué hacia Naruto ahí? Lo observo con detenimiento, ese era el traje que había pagado en la mañana para que se lo entregaran… a su… prometido… una fuerte punzada se clavo en su pecho y una frase comenzó a retumbar en su mente con fuerza #_ahora mis prioridades son otras y tu no cabes en ellas_# todo se borro a su alrededor y lo único que podía divisar era al rubio que tenia frente a sus ojos, apretó con fuerza sus puños –así que estas eran tus prioridades…- mascullo entre dientes como una clara muestra de rabia contenida –Naruto…- y levanto la mirada clavando sus vista en la del rubio provocando un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor…

**FIN CAPITULO SEIS**

_¡Hola! No me maten por favor, que yo los quiero mucho xx _

_Si lo se, lo deje en la mejor parte, si de por si la vez pasada me dijeron que era muy cruel por dejarlo ahí… imagínense ahora jeje… pero bueno creo que este capitulo es el mas largo de todos… no lo se… pero me da la impresión… en fin espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho igual que los anteriores… no puedo creer que ya vaya por el capitulo seis… oo por cierto ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Y como para variar no cuento con mucho tiempo para nombrarlos, cada uno sabe que le mando un saludo especial a cada uno de ustedes, y por supuesto espero que les haya gustado…_

_Sin mas que decirles me despido, cuídense mucho y déjenme un review para ver si les va gustando la historia, ahora si, como la nota se me hace infinita, me despido, ¡hasta el próximo capi…_


	7. Noche De Bodas

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 7: **Noche De Bodas

Continuaba tecleando frente a su laptop mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de cada palabra que digitaba, hace varias horas había hablado con el peliplata sobre lo de siempre… a veces lo aburría pero sabia que por un buen tiempo debía estar así… suspiro un poco cansado mientras se recostaba momentáneamente en su asiento despegando por un momento la vista de la pantalla y sacándose las gafas para poder masajear un poco la zona alta de su nariz, desvió un momento la mirada hacia la ventana y se fijo como en un momento había anochecido, y para variar otra vez había faltado a la Universidad primero por lo de la mudanza y luego por la llamada del peliplata que también para variar lo había llamado siquiera unas 500 veces… su celular volvió a sonar no necesitaba ver de quien se trataba ya lo sabia, era Suigetsu…

-dime…-

-tienes lista la firma del contrato…-

-si ya te la mande por correo… sabes que detesto que me llames cada dos minutos para controlar que lo haga todo…- un silencio se hizo entre ambos entendiendo perfectamente el punto del pelinegro -…y solamente fue un descuido que ayer se me haya quedado el celular solo fue durante la noche, te recuerdo que no soy ningún niño como para que me estés vigilando…- su voz sonaba algo irritada, detestaba que su padre hubiera puesto a Suigetsu como su jefe, lo controlaba en absolutamente todo y cada vez que le encargaba un trabajo lo llamaba cada dos segundos como si el no pudiera con un simple contrato…

-yo lo se Shino… pero debes ser conciente que todo el trabajo que yo te encargo son firmas muy importantes para la empresa de tu padre…-

-y yo solo te pido un poco mas de confianza en mi trabajo, me abruma que cada párrafo que escribes tenga otra llamada tuya…- masajeo lentamente su sien tratando de calmarse un poco, entendía al hombre después de todo encargarle un trabajo así a un estudiante como aun lo era el, no era nada fácil y mas si era un adicto a la perfección como lo era Suigetsu, solo que en esta ocasión como la noche anterior se le había quedado el celular en el carro de Shikamaru y hoy tenia que presentar la redacción de un contrato muy importante, Suigetsu se había comportado mas paranoico de lo normal…

-de acuerdo entonces hagamos un trato…- se mantuvo un pequeño silencio en la que el peliplata pensaba muy bien sus siguientes palabras –yo no te llamo cada dos minutos si tu accedes a llamarme cada vez que termines un contrato…-

-me parece bien…- dijo un poco mas relajado el pelinegro mientras volvía a recostar su espalda en el asiento

-entonces nos vemos mañana para la firma del contrato…-

-¿mañana?-

-si, tu padre quiere que estés presente…-

-pero… me tocaría perder otro día de clases…-

-pues fue la disposición de tu padre…- Shino dio un ultimo suspiro antes de despedirse del mayor y cerrar el teléfono odiaba todo eso, odiaba que su padre controlara su vida de aquella manera, suspiro nuevamente mientras sus manos tapaban su rostro… necesitaba descansar su mente un segundo…

-- 

-Sakura vete por favor…- la voz del pelinegro sonó completamente comprimida sin dejar de ver al rubio que tenia en frente y que apresaba entre sus manos un collar que ella no alcanzaba a ver, se irguió por completo ante la presencia del muchacho, que aunque no le gustara admitir, era muy apuesto, tomo su cartera del sillón donde hace un momento había dejado y miro fijamente al menor antes de dirigirse al pelinegro

-como quieras, nos vemos luego…- su voz sonó completamente melosa mientras se giraba de una forma insinuante que Sasuke ni siquiera noto por el coraje que en este momento empezaba a acumularse en su pecho –Sasuke-kun…- beso lentamente la mejilla del pelinegro antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida y darle un pequeño empujón al rubio que apenas logro que se moviera…

Naruto desvió la mirada con furia ¡¿Quién se creía esa mujer?! Aun mantenía sus manos alrededor del collar que hace unos minutos le había regalado Tsunade, su corazón latía con una fuerza increíble tenia a unos pasos a Sasuke pero aun no quería creer la verdadera razón por la que el pelinegro se encontraba ahí, desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia el mayor para ver como le hacia una seña al pelirrojo para que los dejara solos –nos vemos luego Sasuke, Naruto…- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara y de inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre que tenia frente a el y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que tenia la camisa abierta hasta el ombligo, pero de inmediato una rabia invadió su cuerpo ¡¡¿Por qué estaba así y con esa mujer?!!

-¿Qué es todo esto Naruto?- la voz de Sasuke sonó algo apagada mientras lo miraba fijamente

-eso debería preguntarlo yo…- algo dentro del pecho del pelinegro se oprimió sus voces sonaban tan frías, tan vacías, tan distintas a la noche anterior, un silencio aterrador se formo entre ambos y lo único que Naruto alcanzo a escuchar fueron los acompasados pasos del pelinegro acercándose a el

-¿acaso todo esto fue un juego?- su mirada se clavo en el piso al sentir la intensidad de aquellas orbes negras que parecían querer apagar cualquier luz en las suyas –Naruto-kun…- apreso el cuello del menor entre sus manos sin siquiera pensarlo…

-Sasuke… detente ¿Qué haces?...- su voz sonó algo entre cortada mientras su pecho latía con fuerza y llevo de inmediato sus manos al brazo de su ahora esposo

-¿Qué hago?- soltó con desprecio el cuello del muchacho sin dejar de observarlo, sabia que no le dejaría ninguna marca, apenas y había tomado su cuello sin siquiera apretarlo -¡¡¿Qué demonios haces tu?!!- su voz se incremento con fuerza haciendo retroceder un paso al rubio que lo observaba con lo ojos desorbitados, ese no era el mismo Sasuke de hace un día -¡¡¿ESTO ERA TU PRIORIDAD?!!- estiro sus brazos enseñándole por completo el apartamento -¡¡CASARTE CON UN ESTUPIDO QUE TE DIERA TODOS LOS MALDITOS GUSTOS!!-

-deja de gritar…- su voz sonó sumamente controlada, no quería gritar, no quería ponerse a la par de Sasuke –déjame explicártelo…-

-¡¿Explicarme?!- se dio cuenta como ahora las orbes azules lo miraban de una manera desafiante pero que en ningún momento lo intimido -¡¡¿acaso piensas montarme otra escenita como en la fiesta de compromiso?!!- avanzo un paso mas pero esta vez el menor no retrocedió -¡¡¿acaso piensas seguir fingiendo ser inocente y enamorado?!!- giro mientras avanzaba un par de pasos y empezaba a aplaudir con fuerza -¡¡FELICIDADES, FELICIDADES!!- sus aplausos se oían cada vez mas fuerte mientras escupía cada una de sus palabras cada vez con mas odio -¡¡¿pero que sucede Naruto? disfrutemos de nuestra MALDITA NOCHE DE BODAS!!- camino rápidamente a la cocina mientras sacaba una lata de cerveza y le lanzaba una al rubio…

-¿Qué esto?-

-una cerveza…- se acerco al rostro del menor -…sorpresa- su voz salio en un susurro antes de volver a levantarla al alejarse del menor -¡si bebo!- abrió la lata mientras la dejaba en alto -¡brindemos!- lo miro fijamente antes de sentir como la rabia volvía a invadir su cuerpo -¡¡BRINDEMOS POR EL COMPLETO IDIOTA QUE TE CREYO CADA PALABRA, POR EL IMBECIL MILLONARIO QUE TANTO ANDABAS BUSCANDO!! ¡¡SALUD!!- levanto la lata antes de tomársela de inmediato ante la atenta mirada del rubio…

-¡deja de beber!- le arrancho de inmediato la lata, lanzando las dos al suelo –odio a la gente que bebe…-

-¡tu no me das ordenes!-

-¡ya deja de gritar!- se acerco esta vez al pelinegro -¡ahora tu me vas a escuchar!- le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho -¡¿te crees menos culpable en todo esto, por que tu tampoco me dijiste que andabas buscando comprar a alguien?!- coloco su dedo índice frente al rostro del rubio deteniendo cualquier palabra que estuviera apunto de salir de su boca

-es muy diferente…- dijo entre dientes

-¡ja diferente!- levanto la cabeza intentando no perder el poco autocontrol que obviamente estaba intentando derrumbar –tan culpable es el que compra como el que vende…-

-¡¡CLARO Y TU ESPECIALIDAD ES VENDERTE AL MEJOR POSTOR!! ¿CIERTO?- sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla y apenas levanto la vista vio como el rubio apretaba con fuerza los ojos obviamente intentando no llorar –¡deja de fingir de una maldita vez!- llevo ambas manos a su pecho cada palabra de Sasuke dolía, quería golpearlo, golpearlo hasta que los puños y el alma le dolieran pero cada palabra que soltaba le dolía y lo derrumbaba…

-tu no sabes nada…- su voz sonó en un sollozo antes de que varias lagrimas empezaran a caer por su rostro

-¿y que es lo que tengo que saber?- apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Naruto intentando que lo mirara, pero ninguna otra palabra invadió el lugar, solo un frió y cortante silencio…

-¿por que?- su pecho empezó a convulsionar un poco debido al llanto -¿Por qué pusiste el anuncio?- Sasuke levanto la mirada completamente airado, Naruto había logrado derrumbar por completo su orgullo y la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba, pero eso no quería decir que iba a perder su orgullo frente a el

-por que necesitaba utilizar a alguien sin escrúpulos simplemente…- Naruto levanto su vista algo vidriosa por las lágrimas pero aun así demostrando lo mucho que dolían las palabras del mayor

-tú no sabes amar…-

-¡¡jajaja!!- Sasuke empezó a reír estruendosamente mientras soltaba las manos del menor y le daba la espalda –y tu mucho menos…- miro de reojo al muchacho que parecía endurecer cada vez mas la mirada –que puede saber de amor una persona que se vende por dinero…-

Apretó con fuerza sus puños Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado cruel o definitivamente… el siempre ha sido así… sacudió con fuerza su cabeza no quería pensar eso, quería pensar que Sasuke estaba dolido y solamente se estaba comportando así por el orgullo dolido, pero aun así todo en su actitud eran demasiado para el, sabia que había hecho mal, pero estaba conciente de que Sasuke también, levanto la mirada para observar como el pelinegro se servia un vaso de whisky desde la cocina y de inmediato camino hacia el -¡que no bebas!- volvió a quitarle la bebida de las manos mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa –odio la gente que bebe…-

-¡pues yo te odio a ti!- las palabras de Sasuke lo dejaron completamente frió sin poder siquiera reaccionar cuando el pelinegro le volvió a quitar el vaso y se dirigió con el hacia uno de los sillones…

-¡que dejes de beber con un demonio!- golpeo con fuerza el vaso que sostenía el mayor en la mano logrando que este se estrellara contra el piso

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios te sucede?!-

-¡no voy a dejar que te intoxiques con esa porquería!-

-deja de fingir que realmente te importo…- hablo entre dientes el pelinegro cerca de la cara del rubio -¡y que te quede muy claro que tu no me exiges nada ni yo tampoco a ti!-

-¡ah entonces el Sasuke de unos días ¿Qué fue?!-

-¡¡fue una mentira!!- estiro su brazos con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro –no seas tan estùpido Naruto… ¿Qué futuro nos veías si me iba a casar con un aprovechado en un día?...-

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!- levanto nuevamente su puño para estrellarlo en la cara del pelinegro pero este de inmediato detuvo su mano apretándola esta vez con algo de fuerza

-y tu un aprovechado…- apretó con un poco mas de fuerza la muñeca logrando que Naruto dibujara una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro -¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- se acerco lentamente a su rostro algo en su pecho lo llamaba y aunque Naruto no lo amara el si lo amaba y su cercanía lo lastimaba –después de todo somos la pareja perfecta…- se acerco aun mas al rostro moreno del muchacho casi rozando sus labios pero de inmediato el menor se soltó del agarre alejándose varios pasos de el…

-¡no te me vuelvas a acercar!-

-¡ah ahora resultaste decente!- Naruto apretó los puños, la mirada de Sasuke taladraba con fuerza su ya débil corazón -¿otra nueva mascara?... pues déjame decirte que ya ninguna te servirá conmigo…-

-eres un…-

-¿un que?- se acerco nuevamente al rubio tomándolo de los brazos apretándolos levemente –un desalmado… un insensible… un atrevido… un mentiroso…- cada palabra golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte a Naruto mientras que el pelinegro no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, quería que le doliera aunque fuera el orgullo, Naruto lo había destrozado por completo, el pensaba destrozarle aunque fuera el orgullo –pues tu eres un aprovechado… un oportunista… un maldito mentiroso…- sonrió prepotentemente -…ya te lo dije después de todo somos la pareja perfecta…- apretó con algo de fuerza los brazos pero esta vez el rubio ni siquiera se inmuto, ya todo había dejado de doler –cariño…-

-¡te dije que no me volvieras a tocar!- intento zafarse de las manos del mayor, pero este de inmediato lo tomo con mas fuerza para que no se alejara

-pues mas te vale que te vayas acostumbrando, amor…- Naruto desvió la mirada al oír la forma tan sarcástica de hablar del pelinegro, no entendía por que no podía separarse del pelinegro, pero en parte sentía que ya hace mucho había perdido las fuerzas… de todo

-¿y que piensas hacer? ¡Ahora mismo me voy a largar y de inmediato me divorcio de ti!-

-¿y el dinero?- la voz de Sasuke sonó completamente pausada, como si Naruto realmente no pudiera hacer nada, el rubio solo se mordió el labio inferior, tenia razón no podía dejarlo, o si no su familia… -¿lo ves?- acerco su rostro al del rubio –estas obligado a fingir que me amas…- no aguanto un segundo mas y se soltó con fuerza del agarre mientras empezaba a caminar dentro del apartamento –la puerta blanca…- alcanzo a decir Sasuke logrando que el rubio se dirigiera de inmediato y entrara en la habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza…

Suspiro con fuerza y apretó sus puños de la misma manera intentando que sus ojos no empezaran a enrojecerse ¿Por qué le tenia que pasar todo eso? Se lanzo contra el sillón su pecho dolía demasiado y estaba seguro que al retener al rubio a su lado lo único que lograría seria lastimarse aun mas, camino rápidamente hacia la cocina para servir servirse un vaso con algo de whisky y de inmediato dejo que el amargo sabor empezara a recorrer su garganta esto estaba siendo demasiado fuerte incluso para el –maldición…- observo la botella que tenia entre las manos y la lanzo con fuerza al piso, detestaba su vida, detestaba su suerte, pero mas que todo detestaba a la persona causante de todo su dolor… odiaba a Naruto…

-- 

Camino tranquilamente por las calles que lo dirigirían directo a su casa con su mirada fija en el amplio y limpio cielo que aquella noche le ofrecía "_¿Cómo le estará iendo a Naruto?_" lo único que esperaba es que el rubio no lo estuviera pasando tan mal, el no lo merecía, suspiro un poco antes de recordar su corto encuentro con aquel pelinegro, como le gustaría que aunque sea se fijara en el, pero sabia que eso era mas que imposible, era pedirle demasiado a su suerte, unos ladridos empezaron a romper el pequeño silencio que se había formado a su alrededor haciéndolo bajar la mirada y ver como un perro se acercaba a toda prisa hacia el -¡Akamaru!- grito feliz al sentir el peso del can sobre su cuerpo…

El perro empezó a lamer la mejilla de su dueño mientras este sonreía abiertamente –ya basta… basta Akamaru…- dijo aun sonriente mientras se levantaba y acariciaba la cabeza del animal en un gesto amistoso –vamos a la casa antes de onee-chan empiece a gritarme por desconsiderado…- dijo mientras volvía a caminar camino hacia su casa, llevaba media hora de retraso para la cena y ya sabia como se ponía su hermana cuando no llegaba a la hora de la comida…

-ya llegue…- anuncio mientras cerraba la puerta junto a un Akamaru que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor completamente feliz de ver a su amo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías tarde?- su hermana asomo la cabeza desde la cocina –me tuviste preocupada…-

-si, gomen…- dijo un poco abochornado, su hermana parecía mas bien su madre

-no importa…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el con un delantal puesto y secando sus manos –toma asiento ya te sirvo tu cena…- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla mientras el castaño se sentaba a esperar su comida -¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto mientras colocaba su codo sobre la mesa recostando su quijada en su mano observando a su ototo comer tranquilamente…

-bien…- dijo algo distante aun le afectaba haber visto al pelinegro, la verdad no lo entendía había visto apenas un par de veces a Shino y no entendía por que le causaba tanto dolor saber que jamás podría estar con alguien así ¿Por qué si apenas lo había visto un par de veces?

-esta bien si no quieres contarme…- sonrió nuevamente –sabes hoy fue Airis a la veterinaria y pregunto por ti…-

-¿de verdad?…- dijo completamente sarcástico, no era un secreto para nadie que a se chica le gustaba Kiba, pero a el, definitivamente no le gustaba, era demasiado ensimismada, presumida, sabia que el solo era un capricho para ella, aunque su hermana no pensara lo mismo

-a mi me parece muy dulce de su parte que pregunte por ti cada vez que va a la veterinaria Kiba…-

-simplemente…- levanto la vista para observar a su hermana y pensar bien sus próximas palabras –no me cae bien…- volvió a comer intentando que su hermana dejara el tema…

-como sea…- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento –mañana tengo que operar a un cachorro, así que me voy a acostar temprano…- beso dulcemente la cabeza de su hermano mientras se empezaba a sacar el delantal para dejarlo colgado en el perchero –por cierto…- dijo mientras giraba para acercarse a un pequeño cajón –te llego una carta…-

-¿una carta?-

-si, no dice el remitente, solo tu nombre…- comento mientras veía la carta aun en su mano y de inmediato se la entrego al menor –que pases buena noche ¡y ni se te ocurra acostarte sin lavar tu plato!-

-si…- dijo cansado, no tenia ganas de lavar aunque fuera solamente su plato y su vaso, observo el sobre en su mano por todos lados de la misma forma en la que hace un momento lo había hecho su hermana –que raro…- murmuro mientras se limpiaba las manos para poder abrir la carta…

Apenas abrió el sobre encontró una hoja doblada y un papel en el que se notaba que habían cortado una estrella en el centro dejando una forma casi perfecta sin doblajes, lo cual lo hacia preguntarse ¿Cómo habían podido cortar de aquella manera sin hacer un solo doblaje? Decidió no prestarle mucha atención y dejo el pequeño papel sobre la mesa para poder desdoblar la hoja en blanco y empezarla a leer:

'Que felicidad fue verte,  
parecías un ángel entre la gente

Tengo que confesarte que no he  
podido recuperar mi vida  
Te necesito, vives en cada uno de mis latidos

Nunca imaginé, que el destino  
iba a acercarme hasta ti

Dentro del pecho llevo escrito tu nombre  
Yo daría lo que no tengo para que vengas a mi  
Dentro del pecho se ilumina mi alma  
Que con tus besos se apagarían todas mis penas

Siempre, cuando hay amor, quedan esperanzas  
Tu imagen fue el consuelo para mi alma,  
Sé que renacería si me abrazas  
Alegrarías mi vida si te quedaras.'

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron de inmediatamente al leer el papel e instintivamente giro para ver si su hermana se encontraba observándolo pero no había nada, volvió a leer la carta y sin que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa embobada ilumino su rostro, se recostó en la silla del comedor volviendo a leer cada palabra de la nota ¿Quién pudo haberle dejado eso? El rojo de sus mejillas no bajo ni un segundo mientras continuaba con el papel en su mano…

Desvió momentáneamente su mirada hacia el papel que tenia aquel hueco en forma de estrella su corazón latió con un poco de fuerza ¿y si se trataba de una broma? Sacudió su cabeza eso no era posible, pero entonces… ¿Quién le había dejado esa nota? El teléfono sonó haciéndolo dar un pequeño saltito de la impresión -¿diga?- dijo sin dejar de ver el papel que aun sostenía en sus manos –ah hola Hinata… no, no he sabido nada de Naruto…-su voz sonaba distraída mientras su conversación duro un par de minutos mas, mientras ambos acordaban en avisarle al resto del grupo si Naruto llegaba a llamar, corto la llamada y decidió apagar las luces para acostarse a dormir…

Dejo la carta y el sobre encima del buró de su cuarto y de inmediato se saco la ropa para poder darse una ducha antes de acostarse a dormir, por más que lo intentaba no podía imaginarse quien le había dejado la dichosa nota, sentía el agua fría recorrer todo su cuerpo en un intento de relajarlo, una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, se sentía bien que alguien te considerara de aquella manera, después de todo no había sido tan mal día…

-- 

-¡ni se te ocurra!- la voz de Hinata sonó extrañamente alta, logrando llamar la atención de Neji que pasaba justamente por ahí, por lo que la ojiblanca solo sonrió dándole a entender que no pasaba nada grave y logrando que volviera a alejarse…

-no te exaltes tanto…- hablo la castaña mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada

-¿Qué no me exalte tanto? Hannabi…- se sentó nuevamente junto a su hermana fijando la mirada en la de ella -¿eres conciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?-

-por supuesto y no es ninguna locura…-

-hermana…- intento que su voz sonora calmada para que su hermana no se lo tomara a mal –Kiba te lleva algunos años… tu apenas tienes quince y el ya va a la Universidad…-

-¡Hinata no seas antiguada!- se levanto con fuerza de su asiento mientras apretaba sus puños…

-no es eso Hannabi… pero Kiba, no es un muchacho para ti…-

-¿por que?-

-no lo se…- masajeo un poco su sien, ser hermana de Hyuuga Hannabi era mas difícil de lo que pensaba –simplemente no los veo como pareja…-

-¡¿y simplemente por que no nos ves juntos, piensa que voy a dejar de quererlo?!-

-¡lo que sientes es una niñería Hannabi!-

-¡claro que no lo es!-

-¡¡Hannabi!!- levanto aun mas la voz sorprendiendo a su hermana –no voy a dejar que metas en problemas a mi amigo ¿de acuerdo? Sabes como es mi papa con ese tema de que tengas novio y no voy a dejar que por un caprichito tuyo pongas a Kiba en una situación demasiado incomoda…-

-¡padre no tiene por que enterarse!-

Ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente, Hinata sabia perfectamente como era su padre y la manera tan estricta de ser, después de Naruto, Kiba era su amigo mas cercano y no iba a permitir que su amigo pasara por un mal rato, a parte de que ellos hace algún tiempo habían… -no será…- la voz de su hermana menor sonó extrañamente contraída por la rabia -¡¡no será que estas enamorada de Kiba y por eso no me dejas acercarme a el!!- Hinata retrocedió un paso por la forma tan estruendosa que lanzo el grito su hermana, pero aquella acción la mal entendieron su hermana y unos ojos blancos que las observaban desde el marco de la puerta sin que ninguna de las dos se fijara de su presencia…

-deja de decir tonterías Hannabi…- dijo una vez recuperada del tremendo grito que había lanzado su hermana

-¡no es ninguna tontería! ¿O si no por que te opones a que me acerque a Kiba?-

-¡ya te dije por que!-

-Hinata…- la voz recia de Neji inundo el lugar –Hannabi, por favor dejen el escándalo, sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa y no es correcto que se comporten de esa manera- le dio una ultima mirada a su prometida y se marcho del lugar

-no me importa lo que digas…- le dio la espalda a su herma mayor ahora hablando un poco mas bajo por la advertencia de su primo –después de todo yo ya tengo un plan en marcha…- fue lo ultimo antes de marcharse y dejar completamente sola a Hinata…

La pelinegra se sentó en el mueble sin desviar la mirada de la puerta por la que hace un momento había salido Neji ¿Qué había sido eso? Llevo un mano hacia su pecho la mirada que le había dedicado Neji había sido demasiado… fría… carente de sentimiento… muy diferente a la que le había mostrado durante todo ese tiempo en que empezaban a tratarse un poco mas como prometidos y un poco menos como primos ¿Por qué la había mirado así? Una terrible opresión se hizo en su pecho ¿es que acaso… se estaba enamorando de Neji…?

-- 

Lanzo su leva con fuerza sobre la amplia cama, detestaba todo eso ¡Sasuke se había comportado como un verdadero patán! y el… el había intentado controlarse, pero no había podido, todo a su alrededor parecía envolverlo en un ambiente demasiado sofocante, difícil de aguantar, se sentó en la cama mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro, hace unos días lo que mas deseaba era estar junto al pelinegro, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo, no quería que se terminaran lastimando, suspiro pesadamente todo a su alrededor siempre era una desgracia, hace unos minutos el mas bello recuerdo que tenia se había convertido en un completa pesadilla…

Quizás y había confundido su realidad con una tonta ilusión, quizás se dejo engañar por su propio corazón que pedía a gritos creer en ese Sasuke cariñoso y amable, en ese Sasuke que le decía lo mucho que lo quería, había soñado demasiado y se había estrellado abruptamente con su realidad, una realidad demasiado cruel, una realidad que lo único que hacia era lanzarle a gritos que el jamás podría ser feliz, no entendía la razón por la Sasuke había puesto el anuncio, y a estas alturas poco le importaba…

Una débil lagrima corrió por su mejilla al escuchar como seguramente Sasuke había roto algo lanzándolo al piso… tenia miedo, pero no de Sasuke, o mas bien temía de lo que Sasuke le podría hacer a su corazón, tenia miedo de que Sasuke opacara todo el amor que sentía por el… mordió su labio inferior en un intento de no gritar, ya no podía negarlo se había enamorado y como un completo idiota, se había enamorado de un fantasma, de alguien que no existía, de alguien que el se había encargado de imaginar y que Sasuke había reforzado con sus mentiras, se levanto con fuerza mientras desabotonaba su camisa, necesitaba un baño, necesitaba relajarse…

-- 

Paso su mano por todo su rostro y por quinta vez observo la puerta blanca de la que ahora era su habitación ¿Por qué Naruto tenia que ser su esposo? Hubiera preferido nunca encontrarlo, hubiera preferido nunca encontrarse con Naruto pero ¡no! Para variar la vida desquitándose con el, de quien sabe que cosa, y haciéndolo el hombre mas infeliz de la tierra, a veces pensaba que Orochimaru la tenia muy fácil cuando se propuso hacerle la vida imposible, sonrió melancólicamente quizás… si hubiera cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a su madre, no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora…

-FB- 

_La mujer frente a sus ojos lo ayudo a colocarse la bata para que pudiera ver a su madre, su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era entre cortada, intentaba ser fuerte, estaba solo y no quería que su madre se preocupara por el –oka-san…- murmuro al ver como su madre había tomado un tono pálido y un constante pitido en la habitación indicaba los latidos de su madre, la mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos esbozando una débil sonrisa que provoco que el pelinegro agachara momentáneamente la cabeza al ver a su madre en ese estado…_

_-hijo…- su voz sonó completamente cansada, como si cada palabra le pesara, con mucha lentitud se saco el respirador de la boca para poder hablar, abrió su mano en una seña para que Sasuke la tomara, por lo cual el menor apreso levemente la mano de su madre _

_-dime mama…-_

_-quiero… que me prometas… algo…- su respiración se altero un poco por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por hablar_

_-oka-san… mejor descansa, luego hablamos…-_

_-no…- respiro abiertamente antes de hablar –quiero… que me escuches…- Sasuke solamente asintió accediendo a que su madre terminara de hablar –prométeme… que no importa… lo que pase… tu te casaras… por amor…-_

_-¿eh?- arrugo un poco el entrecejo ¿Por qué su madre le pedía algo así y en estos momentos? –Oka-san…-_

_-hijo prométemelo…-_

_-mama yo…-_

_-por favor… prométemelo… es muy importante para mi, y después entenderás que también es muy importante para ti… onegai, promételo…-_

_-si madre, te lo prometo…- sonrió débilmente al oír las palabras de su hijo y volvió a colocarse el respirador mientras cerraba sus ojos, en su estado todo eso había sido muy cansado… Sasuke no soltó la mano de su madre por largas horas, paso noches y días completos dormido apresando la mano de su madre temiendo a que si la soltaba podía perderla, recostó su cabeza sobre el borde la cama, sin soltar la mano de su madre, el cansancio empezaba a hacer estragos en su pequeño cuerpo, no entendía por que le había pedido aquello, cuando apenas era un niño, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, en lo único que quería pensar era en que su madre se recuperara y que todo volviera a ser como antes, cerro inconcientemente los ojos al sentir esa calidez que solo la cercanía de su madre le podía ofrecer…_

_ -FB- _

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble dejando que una débil lagrima corriera por su mejilla, todo dolía demasiado y sabia que no le debió hablar de aquella manera a Naruto, pero en eso momento el poco orgullo que aun mantenía era el que había hablado, ya ni siquiera era conciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el rubio ingreso a la habitación dirigió una ultima mirada a la puerta y soltar un largo suspiro, todo era su culpa, por poner el dichoso anuncio y jugar a que nada le importaba…

-- 

Salio ahora calmadamente del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cadera mientras unas pequeñas gotas corrían por su cuerpo, había recuperado un poco la calma y eso era un punto bueno en medio de toda esa locura, camino lentamente hasta el ventanal que tenia la habitación y observo calmadamente las calles completamente oscurecidas y apenas iluminada por la luz de los faroles, suspiro un momento sin despegar la vista de las calles, no había nadie, y lo único que lograba esa imagen era aumentar mas el dolor que crecía de a poco en su pecho, cerro los ojos por un par de segundos sintiendo la suave brisa recorrer su rostro…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y giro de inmediato para ver como el pelinegro ingresaba tranquilamente a la habitación, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra, Sasuke empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia el rubio, tal pareciera que se entendían mejor sin palabras de por medio, se paro frente a el sin que ninguno hiciera ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro mientras sus ojos observaban el rostro del otro con detenimiento…

El corazón de Naruto se empezó a acelerar al sentir la mirada tan influyente del mayor, hizo el ademán de alejarse un poco al sentir como Sasuke levantaba el brazo pero desistió al ver como simplemente se dedicaba a acariciar sus mejillas, era la misma ternura que le había mostrado hace un día ¿a que estaba jugando Sasuke? Su mano se deslizo por el cuello atrayéndolo con extrema lentitud hacia el sellando sus labios en un largo beso…

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Ya Naruto ni siquiera quería buscarle una explicación a todo, quería separarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía algo dentro de el le gritaba que se quedara que disfrutara de la increíble calidez que provocaba en su cuerpo las manos de Sasuke al rozar su espalda desnuda ¿en que momento la mano del pelinegro había bajado de su cuello a la espalda? Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano del mayor muy cerca de su cadera provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, tenia que detener esto, o llegaría demasiado lejos…

Se separo con cuidado de los labios del hombre pero sus palabras se atascaron al ver los aquellos ojos, su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza y antes de que pudiera formular un pensamiento Sasuke había empezado a besar con lentitud su cuello logrando que Naruto estirara por completo su cuerpo rozándose mutuamente y lanzando un gemido que ni siquiera el propio Naruto creía que pudiera salir de el, volvió a sentir las manos de Sasuke recorrer su espalda y su cuerpo estremecerse quería gritar, soltar cada gemido pero no podía, estaba luchando por no demostrarle todas las reacciones que provocaba en el sus caricias ¿Por qué era tan débil ante Sasuke?

Empezaron a caminar a tropezones hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama, pero de inmediato Sasuke giro para poder recostar a Naruto en la cama lentamente empezó besando el vientre del muchacho quien se sacudió un poco obviamente por la excitación que la boca del pelinegro le estaba provocando, subió un poco mas hasta llegar al pecho y dar unas pequeñas lamidas en los pezones y pudo ver claramente como cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior, paso un dedo por el borde de la toalla deslizando su dedo por toda la pelvis del menor que era donde ahora se encontraba la toalla, pero decidió dejarlo ahí, volvió a subir y empezar a besar el moreno cuello nuevamente hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus labios…

Naruto sintió nuevamente la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca en un beso demandante que prácticamente lo dejaba sin respiración, hace un momento pensó que le quitaría lo único que lo cubría, su toalla, pero lo único que había hecho era deslizar su dedo por su piel, fue tan desesperante, ya no pensaba, solamente sentía, y lo único que deseaba era que Sasuke llegara al final, sintió una mano apresar su nuca acercando aun mas sus bocas en tanto el empezaba a besarlo de la misma manera, quería responderle, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, su alma lo necesitaba, su corazón lo necesitaba…

Sin darse cuenta había colocado sus manos detrás del cuello del pelinegro y se había medio sentado en la cama mientras el pelinegro se había colocado entre sus piernas, sus lenguas peleaban por dominar a la otra y parecía que ambos se le había olvidado que respirar era vital, sintió la mano del pelinegro subir desde su rodilla hasta los muslos –mmmh…- una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir como continuaba subiendo la mano, haciendo mucho mas demandante su beso, Sasuke lo estaba volviendo loco…

-bien…- el pelinegro se separo de los labios del muchacho y separando de la misma forma sus cuerpos –me marcho…-

-¿qu… que haces?-

-levantarme no es obvio…- arreglo tranquilamente la ropa que hace un momento las manos de Naruto habían desacomodado sin siquiera mirarlo

-¡eso lo estoy viendo!-

-¿tienes que ser tan ruidoso?- levanto la vista para fijarla en el ojiazul que lo observaba con el rostro desencajado logrando que el pelinegro dibujara una sonrisa prepotente –dobe…-

-¡no me llames así!- se levanto como pudo de la cama intentando que su toalla no se cayera

-da igual…- le dio la espalda y busco unas mantas y unas almohada en el ropero ignorando por completo al rubio

Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños ¿Qué le sucedía a ese estùpido? ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlo ASI? -¡¡¿se puede saber a que demonios estas jugando baka?!!- se acerco al menor colocando su dedo índice en los ahora rojos labios del rubio debido a la intensidad de los besos

-te dije que éramos un matrimonio perfecto… no solo por nuestros pocos escrúpulos sino también por la pasión que nos rodea…-

-¡teme!- levanto el puño para volver a darle un golpe pero Sasuke lo detuvo a mitad del camino ¿pasión? Eso era todo lo que el significaba para Sasuke

-cálmate de una buena vez dobe- soltó la mano del muchacho que lo veía fijamente –yo dormiré en la sala, mira como te acomodas…- abrió tranquilamente la puerta y salio de inmediato al sentir como algo se estrellaba contra su cabeza sino cerraba rápidamente la puerta, y efectivamente el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta se escucho apenas la cerro acompañada de un fuerte grito

-¡¡TEME!!-

Naruto respiraba con fuerza le había lanzado con fuerza lo primero que encontró que era un reloj que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la pequeña mesita de noche, su respiración se empezó a calmar poco a poco ¡¡Sasuke era un imbècil!! Pero aun mas lo era el, por seguirle el juego, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, pero se detuvo a un paso, no quería pelear, además ¿Qué le iba a reclamar? Que no le hiciera el amor en ese momento, eso lo único que haría seria aumentarle el ego, y eso nunca lo haría, suspiro cansadamente…

Todo esto era horrible, si seguía así Sasuke se daría cuenta muy pronto que podía manejarlo como le diera la gana, y no lo podía permitir, no permitiría que Sasuke lo utilizara, aunque el se lastimara en el camino, se arrimo con sumo cuidado a la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido intentando escuchar algún movimiento del pelinegro, estuvo tentado a abrir la puerta pero desistió de inmediato, simplemente se quedo ahí con su cabeza recostada en la puerta, respirando pausadamente y rozando con su mano la puerta, había sentido el aroma de Sasuke y su estomago aun revolucionaba por el contacto, una solitaria lagrima y una triste sonrisa adornaron su rostro… estaba casado con la persona que amaba, pero no era feliz…

-- 

Miraba fijamente el techo como si con eso pudiera escapar de su realidad mantenía su rostro sin ninguna expresión, sabia que si lograba hacer alguno seria de infinita tristeza y que una lagrima saldría de sus ojos y eso no se lo permitiría, Naruto ya le había robado mucho de orgullo como para permitirse que lo viera así, se mantenía recostado en la puerta intentando buscar apoyo para que sus piernas no flaquearan, había sido demasiado fuerte al dejar todo a medias, una necesidad inmensa de poseer ese cuerpo se había despertado a penas rozo su mejilla, cuando entro a la habitación todos sus sentidos se bloquearon, Naruto casi desnudo… apenas con una toalla cubriéndolo y su cuerpo un poco mojado por las gotas de agua que corría por su cuerpo…

Cuando medio había recuperado la conciencia de sus actos se encontraba en la cama con Naruto debajo suyo rozando con sus suaves manos su pecho y ambos besándose con una ferocidad impresionante como si quisieran devorarse en ese instante, respiro profundamente había perdido por completo el control, Naruto influía demasiado en el pero aun así no se arrepentía, su piel era tan suave, tan deliciosa, tan envolvente, sentía que todo había desaparecido a su alrededor cuando lo vio, giro su cuerpo para ver la puerta blanca frente suyo y sin darse cuenta la rozo levemente la puerta de la misma forma en la que había acariciado la mejilla de Naruto, como si a través de ella viera el rostro del rubio…

Sonrió débilmente sintiendo una burbuja de emociones a su alrededor tan o mas envolvente que cuando estaba con Naruto, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, después de todo había terminado cumpliéndole la promesa a su madre, se había casado con la persona que amaba…

-- 

Dejo nuevamente la taza de café sobre la mesa y levanto la vista hacia la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella con un aire pensativo-¿y como va lo tuyo con Sasuke?- Sakura soltó un largo suspiro

-igual que siempre…- bebió un poco de su te mientras se recostaba un poco en el espaldar del sillón –aunque… hoy sucedió algo muy extraño…-

-¿extraño…?-

-¿sabias que Sasuke se mudo al departamento de arriba?- Ino negó con la cabeza sin entender que era lo extraño, después de todo solamente era una mudanza ni siquiera de lugar solo de piso

-¿y por que se mudaron?-

-no, eso es lo extraño solo se mudo Sasuke…-

-¿Y Gaara…?-

-no lo se, me imagino que se quedo en el de abajo…-

Ino pareció pensar por un momento la situación Sasuke y Gaara Vivian en el mismo aparentemente desde hace ya algunos años, después de todos sus familias se conocían desde siempre y cuando Gaara apareció en la ciudad diciendo que quería armar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos, al único que le pidió hospedaje fue a Sasuke, aunque después de todo, los demás lo entendían Sasuke y el a su muy extraña manera de ser se entendían perfectamente, cada uno respetando su espacio personal y como si fuera un mundo divido en dos en ese apartamento, Sasuke por su lado y Gaara por su lado, pero conviviendo juntos, no era para nadie un secreto que Sasuke era el único que sabia por que Gaara se había marchado después de todo no lo dejaría quedarse e invadir su espacio personal sin una buena excusa…

-¿se habrán peleado?-

-mmmh… lo dudo…- bebió nuevamente un poco de su te –cuando yo estaba con Sasuke el ingreso al departamento, así que me imagino que ha de tener una llave, pero eso no es lo mas raro…-

-¿ah no?-

-no- arrugo un poco el entrecejo como si la presencia de aquel muchacho le avecinara problemas –un muchacho entro con Gaara…-

-¿Quién era?-

-no lo conozco… sabes perfectamente que Sasuke no tiene un circulo abierto de amigos y aparte de todos nosotros no se relaciona con mas gente… así que es muy raro que ninguno de nosotros no lo conozca…-

-te equivocas…- cruzo sus piernas mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga –en primera no puedes asegurar que ninguno del grupo lo conoce, en segunda dijiste que llego con Gaara así que es muy posible que por ahí se conozcan y en tercera no entiendo por que te incomoda tanto su presencia…-

-¡es que hubieras visto la confianza con la que le hablo!- desvió la mirada al darse cuenta del grito que había lanzado –además hubieras visto como lo miro Sasuke… parecía que no le importaba nada mas incluso nos hecho a Gaara y a mi del depa…-

-vaya… eso es muy extraño en Sasuke… haber dime ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-mmmh… no lo recuerdo muy bien… Sasuke lo llamo por su nombre… pero no lo recuerdo bien…- llevo su dedo índice a la quijada intentando recordarlo -…creo que era Namida… o algo así… no espera el nombre de un alimento… Na… Na…-

-¿Naruto?-

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto acercando su rostro al de la rubia

-no- vio como Sakura daba un corto suspiro –no me suena ese nombre, pero hay un alimento que tiene ese nombre… pero haber dime ¿Cómo era?-

-pues…- su mirada se endureció un poco al recordarlo –era muy apuesto… rubio, estatura mediana, tez morena, y ojos azules…-

-vaya…- dijo con una gran sonrisa –todo un galán…- iba a continuar hablando pero la mirada asesina de su amiga la hizo detenerse –vamos Sakura no te preocupes por gusto, si lo que te preocupa es que se llegue a casar con Sasuke no seas tonta ni que se fueran a casar mañana, apenas lo conocemos y en tal caso de que tuvieran algo ¿no crees que Sasuke nos lo hubiera dicho antes?-

-no, no lo creo…- volvió a recostar su espalda en el sillón –Sasuke siempre es muy reservado con sus asuntos…-

-si, pero dudo que si estuvieran saliendo el tiempo suficiente como para casarse no supiéramos absolutamente nada…-

-aun así…-

-Sakura relájate…- le regalo una sonrisa a la pelirosa logrando que esta sonriera, tenia razón no tenia que preocuparse de mas

-tal vez tengas razón Ino…- suspiro y sonrió ahora un poco mas animada –por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-¿ya quieres que me valla?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-no… solamente era una pregunta…-

-me voy a quedar un par de meses, hace mucho que no los visito y como ya termine el semestre tenemos un par de meses de vacaciones, ya le avise a mi padre que no regresaba hasta un par de días antes de que comiencen nuevamente las clases…-

-que bueno tendremos mucho tiempo para salir, ir de viaje, de compras…- Sakura empezaba a hablar animadamente realmente que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba con su amiga de la infancia, pero de inmediato recordó algo haciendo que dirigiera su mirada al reloj –se me hace tarde, nos vemos Ino…- se levanto con cuidado y se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla…

-¿y por que el apuro?- dijo calmadamente mientras bebía su café

-¿acaso no recuerdas que día es mañana?- la pelirosa ladeo un poco el rostro para ver como su amiga negaba con la cabeza en un gesto divertido

-tu nunca cambias…-

-ni lo voy a hacer, bien nos vemos Ino-cerda…-

-nos vemos frentona…- Sakura empezó a alejarse y ambas sonrieron en un gesto de que aun no olvidaban su etapa de la infancia en la que ambas se habían enamorado de Sasuke y se peleaban solo por llamar su atención #_Ustedes son solo mis amigas y las quiero como tal, no hagan que perdamos nuestra amistad, por que ustedes todavía pueden salvar la suya…# _sonrió melancólicamente al recordar las palabras del pelinegro hace ya varios años, demasiado maduras para venir de un muchacho de apenas trece años, su primer amor, su primer rechazo, luego de eso ambas habían hecho caso y decidieron recuperar su amistad, ella maduro, pero Sakura siguió enamorada de Sasuke, luego ella viajo y se veían esporádicamente, si lo pensaba bien después de todo gracias a Sasuke ella había recuperado a su mejor amiga y había podido abrir mas los ojos para ver a un chico del cual podía asegurar que si estaba enamorada, agacho un poco la cabeza, lastima que el solo la viera como la prometida de su mejor amigo… prácticamente como casi una hermana…

-- 

'si, yo también los note extraños…'

'para mi que se conocen desde hace tiempo…'

'¿tu crees?'

'¿Qué otra razón habría para que se trataran de esa forma?'

'tal vez… pero yo aun opino que no debemos meternos, es un asunto de adultos'

'¡ah vamos Udon!'

'no te da curiosidad averiguar que tanto se conocen ese par'

'la verdad… no'

'¡Udon!'

'esta bien… esta bien… te voy ayudar, pero que conste que es contra mi voluntad'

'si… si… esta bien, entonces mañana en el entrenamiento planeamos como le haremos para descubrir que se traen ese par'

'esta bien, hasta mañana :-)'

'hasta mañana :-p'

Konohamaru cerró su celular y lo apago mientras se terminaba de acostar en su cama se la había pasado chateando con su mejor amigo por varias horas, bostezo un poco al darse cuenta de la hora, y es que esta vez le había costado mucho que lo ayudara, pero al fin había aceptado, tenia esa espinita que le decía que ese par se traía algo, pero cada uno por su lado quería negárselo y que mejor que fregarle la existencia a los adultos con sus problemas amorosos, no terminaba de entender por que se complicaban tanto la vida ¿Qué tan difícil era poder decirle a la otra persona 'Te Amo'? bostezo una vez mas antes de que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar y el sueño comenzara a vencerlo.

**FIN CAPITULO SIETE**

_¡Hola! Bueno creo que en esta ocasión__ no tengo tiempo para nada mas que para agradecerles los reviews, y esperar que el capi les haya gustado… lo único malo es que ni el bello Sai-kun, ni el hermoso Gaa-chan aparecieron en este capi Y-Y.. Pero para el próximo por supuesto que estarán! Bueno ahora si me despido, y recuerden, déjenme un review para saber si les va gustando el fic!_

_Hasta el próximo capi!_


	8. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 8: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!

Era la quinta vez en la noche que se levantaba y daba una vuelta por su amplio apartamento sin que terminara por decidirse a que hacer con ese maldito insomnio aunque estaba conciente de quien era el culpable de que no pudiera descansar tranquilo, suspiro nuevamente y decidió que lo mejor era servirse un trago de lo primero que encontrara en la cocina, quizás y eso calmaría un poco su ¿nerviosismo? ¿Impaciencia? ¿Rabia? Ya ni siquiera sabia lo que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo, solo sabia que lo que mas deseaba era dormir, abrió con tranquilidad la refrigeradora observando su interior intentando buscar algo, escucho una puerta abrirse y unos pequeños pasos caminar hacia a el, pero que se detuvieron obviamente al verlo a el en la cocina, no era necesario girar para saber de quien se trataba –tampoco puedes dormir, por lo que veo…- comento tranquilamente mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza y se sentaba en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de la cocina…

Naruto empuño sus manos al ver como el pelinegro bebía tranquilamente el liquido de aquella lata, no le gustaba que bebiera, y no es que fuera un anticuado, o un monje pero no le gustaba que bebiera, las personas alcohólicas las odiaba, y dolía ver que la persona a la que amaba bebía licor como si se tratara de agua –solo vine por un vaso de leche fría…- se acerco al refrigerador buscando el liquido y sacando un pequeño botellón para empezar a servirlo en un vaso -…me ayuda a dormir…- se arrimo contra el mesón y empezó a beber mientras veía fijamente la espalda de su ahora esposo, se encontraba con un calentador y una camisa de algodón ambos negros, y fue en ese momento en que se fijo de su apariencia apenas vestía un calentador azul oscuro que había encontrado en la habitación y que de seguro le pertenecía a Sasuke…

-siéntate…- la voz de Sasuke lo sorprendió un poco, pero decidió mejor evitar problemas, se sirvió un poco mas y se sentó justo frente al muchacho, el pelinegro solamente veía fijamente la lata intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, era obvio que ya empezaba a pensar con la cabeza fría -¿para cuando quieres tu dinero?-

-podemos…- titubeo un poco pero al final se decidió a hablar –¿podemos dejar el tema para mañana? Es muy de noche y en realidad yo…-

-en realidad dentro de poco serán las doce…- comento antes de beber un poco de cerveza, era demasiado difícil tratar a Naruto con absoluta frialdad, el rubio giro para observar el reloj que permanecía en la pared

-tienes razón…- suspiro resignado el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso y realmente no sabia que hacer

-bien, entonces quiero que aclaremos unos puntos muy importantes…-

-¿eh?- Naruto levanto la mirada para poder fijarla en el rostro del mayor…

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero es necesario para que entiendas lo que tienes que hacer…- Naruto lo observo completamente confundido mientras Sasuke recostaba su espalda en la silla -…cuando mis padres fallecieron pusieron una cláusula en el testamento indicando que solo podía acceder a la totalidad de mis bienes si yo me casaba antes de cumpleaños numero veinticinco… así que de seguro mañana Orochimaru se ha de aparecer por aquí para regocijarse de que no voy a poder recuperar mis bienes, pero se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando te vea…- sonrió prepotentemente sin entender por que repentinamente el rubio había agachado la mirada -…así que lo único que necesito de ti es que mañana finjas amarme con locura…- coloco sus codos sobre la mesa mientras posaba su quijada en sus manos mirando fijamente al hombre frente a sus ojos -…vamos a jugar a querernos Naruto…-

Levanto la mirada para fijarla en aquellas orbes negras que lo observaban fijamente -¿eso es todo?-

-si, después de eso, te daré tu dinero…-

-¿y nos… divorciaremos?- aunque no lo deseara su voz tembló al mencionar aquella frase, aunque esta situación no le agradara, también era conciente que alejarse de Sasuke dolería demasiado

-no, una de las cláusulas indica que tengo que estar casado por un año, como prueba de que no me case solo por recuperar parte de la herencia…-

-¿tú parte?-

-a mi hermano le corresponde la otra mitad…-

-¿tienes un hermano?-

-si, y no preguntes nada mas, no me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida…-

-¡¿acaso lo único que te importa es tu maldita herencia?!- se levanto y golpeo con ambas manos la mesa logrando que el pelinegro enarcara una ceja…

-¿y tu que sabes?- se levanto con parsimonia observándolo fijamente -¿tu que sabes? Si te casaste por dinero…-

-¡deja de repetirlo!- cerro con fuerza sus ojos, no debía llorar

-¡las verdades duelen dobe!-

-¡eres un teme!- no aguanto un segundo mas y le lanzo lo primero que encontró a la mano, el vaso que hace un momento sostenía en su mano, pero que Sasuke esquivo de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede, acaso quieres quedarte viudo tan pronto?-

-¡cállate! Eres un insensible, que no sabe lo que es desear salvar algo que amas…-

-¡cállate tu usuratonkachi!- se acerco a el jalándolo del brazo para acercarlo su cuerpo y que sus miradas se cruzaran de inmediato –tu eres el que no sabe nada… el que no entiende nada…- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al observar la mirada del pelinegro

-el…- su voz sonaba titubeante, tener tan cerca de Sasuke no ayudaba demasiado –el dinero… no es lo único que te importa ¿cierto?...- su voz salio en un susurro por lo que Sasuke lo soltó inmediatamente y giro para no tener que verlo nuevamente a la cara

-cállate…-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto Sasuke?-

-que te calles…- apretó con fuerza sus puños ¿acaso era tan obvio ante el rubio?

-Sasuke…- poso una mano en el hombro del mayor pero este de inmediato se alejo del contacto

-¡lo único que quiero es recuperar el anillo de mi madre!- su grito había salido en un impulso que ni el mismo entendía…

-Sasuke por favor…- estuvo tentado a pedirle que confiara en el pero eso sonaría completamente ridículo por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban en este momento –si, deseas que te ayude, creo que tengo que saberlo todo…- Sasuke solamente camino de regreso a su silla y sentó en ella soltando un largo suspiro

-cuando mi madre murió…- sus manos se encontraban sobre la mesa apresándolas con fuerza sin mirar a Naruto –el maldito de Orochimaru se quedo con su anillo de bodas, recuerdo que mi madre una vez me contó que lo que mas deseaba era que la enterraran con su anillo de bodas por que seria la única forma de poder recordar a mi padre puesto que el falleció un año antes que ella…- no entendía como pero cada palabra salía sola de su boca, como si Naruto le inspirara un confianza que el sentía que no merecía -…pero yo no pude hacer nada…- apretó sus manos en un intento de que el coraje se disipara un poco -…Orochimaru se quedo con el anillo y la única forma de recuperarlo es que yo tenga de regreso mi herencia y de ese modo poder enterrar el anillo junto a mi madre… dejarlo en el lugar al que realmente pertenece…-

-Sasuke…- sus manos temblaron un poco pero finalmente se decidió y coloco sus manos sobre las de el pelinegro –yo te voy a ayudar a recuperar ese anillo…- sonrió abiertamente logrando que una pequeña punzada se formara en el pecho del mayor al observarlo, pero no, no debía confundirse Naruto no lo amaba…

-si…- se soltó lentamente del agarre –gracias…- dijo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, Naruto simplemente intento que la pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos no lo hiciera, lo había rechazado y eso dolía… Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos sin que ninguno siquiera se molestara en terminarlo…

-hace un rato…- Sasuke giro su rostro para observar como el rubio miraba fijamente la mesa con sus mejillas un poco arreboladas –me dijiste que tenias que casarte antes de tu cumpleaños… ¿quiere decir que pronto será tu cumpleaños?...- Sasuke lo observo por un instante sin saber por que se encontraba sonrojado

-mañana…- dio un suspiro no tenia por que tensar mas el asunto –mañana es mi cumpleaños…- Naruto solamente sonrió débilmente y con un sonrojo aun mayor pero desviando momentáneamente la mirada hacia el reloj, aun faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las doce…

-- 

La suave brisa de la calle continuaba golpeando su rostro y moviendo sus castaños cabellos, suspiro una vez mas sin despegar la mirada de las oscuras calles, en la tarde una amiga de Lee lo había llamado pidiéndole que le ayudara como mesero en la discoteca para la que ella trabajaba, por supuesto Lee había aceptado de inmediato, pero lastimosamente solo había puesto para uno mas, es decir para Lee, según le había dicho lo mas seguro es que terminara a las doce puesto que no podía desvelarse demasiado por que al día siguiente tenia clases a primera hora, bostezo un poco, por suerte solo seria por poco tiempo no le gustaba que Lee anduviera por las calles solo y a esas horas, y no es que el pelinegro fuera un débil, pero los peligros siempre existían…

Soltó nuevamente un suspiro recostando su cabeza en su mano y viendo si el pelinegro llegaba al doblar una esquina, Lee vivía a unas cuantas casas de la suya, y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo sabia que no podía dormir hasta que no viera al muchacho ingresar a su casa sano y salvo, un carro de esos caros se estaciono a dos casas de la suya tranquilamente mientras veía a un pelinegro salir del lugar del conductor ¡¿acaso ese era Lee?! Intento mejorar su visión, y no se equivocaba por supuesto que era el, bajo inmediatamente y se asomo por la ventana mas cercana al muchacho para poder saludarlo pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver como abría la puerta del copiloto y estiraba su mano para que la mujer que se encontraba dentro saliera y lo supo antes de ver su rostro por las contorneadas piernas que su diminuto short dejaba a la vista, de aquellos que estaban tan a la moda y que enloquecían tanto a los hombres, en especial si la mujer tenia un cuerpo como el de aquella pelirroja…

Arrugo un poco el entrecejo ¿Quién era esa mujer? Pudo observarla con mas detenimiento y obviamente tenia su edad, su cabello pelirrojo algo largo, y definitivamente un cuerpo bien desarrollado para alguien de su edad –muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu auto Karin-san…-

-vamos Lee… sabes que puedes decirme Karin simplemente…- Lee solamente sonrió algo nervioso por la cercanía que de un momento a otro había acortado la mujer –bien…- comento al ver como el muchacho empezaba a incomodarse, definitivamente lo que mas le gustaba de ese muchacho era su timidez, si así podía llamarlo -…nos vemos mañana lindo…- se acerco y beso su mejilla pero muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, en un claro gesto de coqueteo, camino lentamente hacia la otra puerta de su auto e ingreso a el, agitando un poco su mano para despedirse del pelinegro…

¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?! La castaña apretó inconcientemente los barrotes de su ventana sin despegar la mirada del muchacho que agitaba su brazo mientras veía el carro alejarse ¿desde cuando Lee tenia esas confianzas con una mujer? Pero especialmente ¿Quién era esa mujer? Lee soltó un largo suspiro, Karin tendía a ser muy coqueta con todo hombre que le gustaba y lastimosamente se había fijado en el, no era mala persona, pero lastimosamente a el no le atraía de esa forma, giro su cuerpo lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada algo extraña en su mejor amiga –buenas no…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su saludo la castaña le regalo una mirada de odio y cerro con fuerza su ventana para luego desaparecer de la vista del pelinegro -…ches Tenten…- dijo aun agitando la mano sin terminar de entender el comportamiento de su amiga…

Se lanzo contra su cama y escondió su rostro en la almohada, sin darse cuenta de en que momento comenzó a sollozar ¿acaso Lee estaba saliendo con esa mujer? Después de todo no podía culparlo, ella era muy bonita y ella… ella simplemente era normal… no era demasiado bella, por lo menos no, como aquella mujer que hace un momento había coqueteado con el pelinegro y al cual el ni siquiera se había molestado en rechazar, había sido una completa idiota al creer que ella y Lee mantenían algún tipo de relación que fuera algo mas que una linda amistad, era obvio que Lee solo la veía como una hermanita a la cual debía proteger…

-- 

-Orochimaru puede llegar a ser muy molesto e intrigante así que procura no hablar mucho…- Sasuke y Naruto continuaban en la cocina, inventando temas de conversaciones que sabían que no eran necesarios, pero que servían para mantener a su lado al otro sin que se diera cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba -…lo mejor es tenerlo de lejos y de seguro va a intentar alejarnos así que procura no tener mucho trato con el…-

-¿y por que quiere dañarte?-

-por que me odia, no me preguntes por que…- bebió un poco de su lata de cerveza, mientras se arrimaba en el borde del mesón -…ni yo mismo lo se…- el reloj de la cocina marco las doce en punto logrando que el rubio se sonrojara nuevamente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

Observo como el rubio se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el con la mirada fija en el piso, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo y con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Qué haces?- logro articular el pelinegro, pero casi de inmediato los brazos del rubio rodearon su cuello en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al pelinegro

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke…- susurro lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el aroma tan envolvente del pelinegro –mi madre siempre decía que cuando alguien cumple años no hay mejor gusto que darle la primera felicitación del día acompañado de un beso y un abrazo…- beso suavemente su mejilla antes de volver a posar su quijada en la curvatura del cuello del mayor –feliz cumpleaños…-

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos las mejillas del muchacho alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo logrando que lo viera fijamente a los ojos –pero yo deseo otro tipo de beso…- susurro sensualmente antes de apresar los labios del menor contra los suyos, no podía evitarlo Naruto era demasiado atrayente, su cercanía lo alborotaba y lo descolocaba, lograba que su conciencia quedara olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación, sintió como por primera vez el rubio ingresaba su lengua en su boca volviendo el beso un poco mas apasionado sin rayar en lo ansioso quedando simplemente en lo dulce…

¿Dulce? Acaso… ¿se podía fingir tanta dulzura? Realmente Sasuke lo dudaba, separo con cuidado sus labios logrando que sus frente se chocaran mientras ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones chocaban entre si formando un ambiente en el que solamente ambos existían -¿por que?- la voz de Sasuke sonó completamente tranquila sin ganas de empezar una pelea -¿Por qué aceptaste toda esta locura Naruto?-

-yo…- pero antes de que siquiera el rubio pudiera formar una frase el timbre de la casa interrumpió su charla logrando que ambos se separaran mas por inercia que por que realmente lo deseaban, dejando completamente olvidada la conversación que estuvieron a punto de comenzar…

-vete a la habitación…- Naruto observo fijamente a un Sasuke que miraba la puerta como intentando ver quien se encontraba tras de ella

-pero…-

-vete, no quiero que nadie te vea hasta mañana, quiero que seas una sorpresa para todos…- Naruto frunció el seño ¿que se suponía que era para Sasuke? ¿Un objeto del cual puede regocijarse? Apretó con fuerza sus puños, hace un momento todo había sido tan perfecto, que por un momento entupidamente había creído que podían llegar a entenderse, pero nuevamente Sasuke había mostrado su verdadera cara, aquella que le mostraba lo poco que el le importaba…

-teme…- fue lo único que murmuro antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, sin embargo se arrimo a la puerta para poder escuchar algún sonido y tratar de identificar de quien se trataba

-¡Sasuke-kun!- escucho un estridente grito dentro del apartamento ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz? Decidió abrir la puerta lentamente y ver un pequeño espacio para ver de quien se trataba -¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!- observo como la pelirosa se lanzaba al cuello de SU esposo para abrazarlo, un momento… ¿pelirosa? El había visto a esa muchacha antes ¡ah claro! Era la misma que había visto con Sasuke cuando llego…

-Sakura…- mascullo entre dientes al recordar cuando el pelinegro le había pedido que salieran del apartamento, apretó nuevamente sus puños ¿Por qué se parecía en el apartamento y a estas horas? O mejor dicho ¡¿Qué clase de relación tenían Sasuke y aquella mujer?, arrugo el entrecejo al ver como la mujer sacaba una botella de champaña de una bolsa que había dejado en el umbral de la puerta, pero lo que definitivamente acabo con sus nervios fue la sonrisa prepotente que dibujo Sasuke en su rostro ¡¡¿acaso le alegraba ver a esa tipa?!! Mordió su labio inferior casi hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, por si a Sasuke se le había olvidado ellos estaban casados, por lo tanto no debería recibir ese tipo de visitas y aun mas cuando el era SU esposo por que el era su esposo, aunque al parecer al pelinegro se la halla olvidado…

-- 

Escucharon una puerta azotarse con fuerza e instintivamente ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta blanca la cual de seguro se había cerrado con esa fuerza -¿tienes visita Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la muchacha mientras veía como el pelinegro simplemente se sentaba en el sillón con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro

-no- dijo secamente, había visto de reojo como el rubio los observaba desde la puerta y definitivamente solo por eso había sonreído de aquella manera, quería que de algún modo Naruto entendiera que el no era el único en su vida, aunque eso no fuera verdad, no es que la presencia de Sakura le incomodara, era su amiga después de todo, pero en este momento deseaba estar solo… con Naruto…

-en fin…- camino tranquilamente hasta la cocina y trajo de inmediato unas copas -¿abres la botella por favor Sasuke-kun?- pregunto mientras lo veía sentarse un poco en el borde del sillón para evitar ensuciarlo con la espuma que seguramente sacaría la botella, el sonido seco del destape de la dichosa botella resonó en todo el lugar acompañado por un ligero grito por parte de Sakura –es una de las mejores, la traje de Francia y la tuve guardada para que la tomemos en tu cumpleaños…- comento la muchacha mientras tomaba la copa recién servida que le ofrecía el hombre

-gracias…- contesto el pelinegro mientras ambos chocaban sus copas antes de empezar a beber, Sakura sonreía abiertamente sin entender por que Sasuke ya no lo hacia, mantenía su rostro frió como casi siempre, estaba segura de que había visto una sonrisa en el hombre cuando llego

-quería ser la primera en desearte feliz cumpleaños, como todos los años…- dijo sonriente y con su copa aun por la mitad, mientras veía a Sasuke terminarse el contenido de la suya

-pues no fuiste la primera…- dijo como si nada mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa frente a ellos, Sakura arrugo en el entrecejo ¿Cómo que no había sido la primera? ¿Quien le había quitado el privilegio que ella se daba todos los años, de ser la primera en felicitar al amor de su vida…?

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto con una calma mal disimulada y una sonrisa muy débil en su rostro

-ya te enteraras…- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, siempre era lo mismo aceptaba la visita de Sakura a esas horas, charlaban un par de minutos y luego ella se iba –bien… creo que estoy un poco cansado Sakura y…-

-no, no, no…- negó la muchacha mientras movía su dedo índice frente al hombre y se acercaba al equipo de sonido para poder encenderlo –no te voy a dejar en paz, hasta que bailemos por lo menos una canción…-

-- 

Caminaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación ¿Qué tanto podían estar haciendo? Y al parecer ni siquiera les había incomodado cuando azoto la puerta –par de imbèciles…- dijo entre dientes mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la puerta -¡ahh!- agarro con fuerza sus cabellos en un gesto de desesperación mientras se sentaba en la cama ¿Qué acaso no podía hacer nada? Bien podía salir y botar a patadas a la mujercita esa y gritarle que Sasuke era SUYO y de nadie mas y que no se le volviera a acercar ni por equivocación, pero había desechado de inmediato esa idea, en primera eso seria quedar en evidencia ante Sasuke, y en segundo aunque le doliera sabia que eso no le gustaría al pelinegro y no quería ni creía poder soportar que el pelinegro defendiera a la tal Sakura y mas encima comenzaran a pelarse nuevamente…

¡¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer justo cuando estaba apunto de contarle la verdadera razón por la que se había casado con Sasuke?! Suspiro desganado esto era horrible, el ahí encerrado en la habitación, mientras Sasuke de seguro se divertía con Sakura en la sala, pero eso si el con su estùpido orgullo muy en alto, fingiendo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que Sasuke hiciera… suspiro nuevamente definitivamente era un completo idiota, idiota por haberse enamorado de Sasuke, idiota por tener que aguantar que estuviera con una mujer en la sala, idiota por anteponer su orgullo a esos celos que empezaban a crecer cada vez mas en su pecho…

Escucho el equipo encenderse y una animada música rodear todo el apartamento, se levanto impulsivamente de la cama y volvió a abrir la puerta solo para ver como la muchacha se acercaba al pelinegro y lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a un espacio un poco mas abierto, Sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor mientras empezaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas ¡¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo esa tipa?! Y aun peor ¡¡¿Por qué Sasuke no la evitaba?!!

Ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrar la puerta y camino de regreso a la cama pero giro para ver la puerta semi abierta y giro nuevamente, debía hacer algo, quería hacer algo, pero no, no lo iba a hacer, esa odiosa música le taladraba los oídos y la imagen que ahora tenia grabada en su mente no parecía querer desaparecer, cerro con fuerza sus ojos ¿Por qué Sasuke tenia que restregarle la presencia de esa mujer en su cara? ¿Acaso no sabia que eso lo lastimaba, que le dolía?, ¡ah no! Pero ¡claro! Como lo iba a saber si el se había encargado de disimular que no le importaba ¡era un completo imbècil! Arrojo una lámpara al suelo sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, los celos le estaban carcomiendo el alma…

-- 

El sonido de algo caer contra el piso y que obviamente se rompiera detuvo el baile de la pelirosa, pero de inmediato Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta semi abierta, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a explicarle todo a Naruto, pero ¿para que? Si era mas que obvio que a el no le importaba en nada, de seguro algo se le debe haber caído al muy dobe por error, esto era una tontería, no le podía sacar a celos, a alguien que no lo quería, alejo educadamente a Sakura y apago el equipo –Sakura creo que es un poco tarde…-

-pero Sasuke-kun ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-

-nada, no te preocupes de seguro algo que se cayó…-

-esta bien…- la pelirosa beso la mejilla del muchacho antes de empezar a salir del lugar –nos vemos Sasuke-kun…-

Cerro con calma la puerta al ver a su amiga salir, guardo la botella en la refrigeradora y las copas decidió dejarlas en el lavabo no tenia ánimos para nada, camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos y dudo por un momento si el abrirla o no, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo, así que la cerro con cuidado mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso al sillón, se recostó en el como hace unas horas y dio un largo suspiro…

-- 

Había levantado la cabeza de la almohada al escuchar los pasos de Sasuke acercarse y por un momento una pequeña esperanza se había colado en su pecho, seco rápidamente sus lagrimas que hace poco se habían derramado e intento reincorporarse para mas que sea quedar sentado, ya luego le explicara lo de la lámpara, pero todo ilusión quedo en la nada al observar como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente y escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke alejarse lentamente para luego sumergirse en un completo silencio… Abrazo con fuerza sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, otra vez estaba llorando ¿acaso tan poco le importaba su presencia a Sasuke? Lloro con más fuerza pero silenciosamente, no quería que lo escuchara, pero aun así sus lágrimas no podían evitar salir…

-Sasuke…- dijo en un susurro anhelante, todo esto se estaba volviendo un circulo vicioso, estar con el lo lastimaba, pero estar sin el lo lastimaba aun mas, ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? Siempre pensó que las personas exageraban cuando decían que no podían estar sin otra, pero un dolor punzante se colaba en su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, y cuando pensaba que por fin se le acababan las lagrimas, volvía a llorar, se sentía débil y solo, mas solo que nunca, no podía estar con Sasuke, pero tampoco podía estar sin el…

-- 

-así es, necesito que me envíes un auto a recogerme mi vuelo sale en un par de horas…- llevo la copa de vino a sus labios –no me importa lo que diga, tu solamente explícale que ya me tengo que ir y que por nada del mundo se entere a donde salgo de viaje ¿de acuerdo?- se escucho una afirmación del otro lado de la línea mientras el solamente se despedía y daba un largo suspiro, se levanto con cuidado y camino hasta el amplio balcón de la suite donde se encontraba hospedado, una vista realmente hermosa, pero lamentablemente ese no era su lugar, ese no era el lugar donde el había nacido…

-ya arregle todo, yo viajo una semana después…- un hombre de cabellos algo cortos que ingreso a la habitación tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al otro que miraba fijamente el cielo

-como quieras…-

-sabes que esto es muy peligroso ¿cierto?-

-sabes que ya no soy un niño ¿cierto?- giro su cuerpo para observar al mayor que lo miraba fijamente –ya es hora de que enfrente al muy maldito…-

-aun así…-

-y tú también tienes que regresar, no entiendo por que no lo haces ahora…-

-tengo que dejar unos asuntos arreglados…- el sonido del teléfono en la habitación interrumpió la conversación de ambos mientras el otro se dirigía a contestarlo…

-¿diga?... bien, bajo enseguida…- hablo tranquilamente mientras luego colgó el teléfono despreocupadamente –entonces nos vemos en una semana…-

-sin falta- ambos se miraron durante un segundo en señal de despedida no eran muy dados a demostrar sus emociones, pero por otro lado sabían que de un modo u otro se necesitaban mutuamente para poder derrotar al que los había apresado en esa ciudad, sin que realmente lo desearan, salio tranquilamente mientras ingresaba al ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja, pronto, muy pronto estaría de regreso en la que una vez fue su hogar…

-- 

-¡¡Sai!!- el castaño movía con fuerza al mayor -¡¡SAI DESPIERTA!!- el ojinegro empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras los pequeños rayos de sol golpeaban con intensidad en sus ojos ¿Por qué lo levantaban a esa hora? Hoy no tenía clases sino hasta las nueve…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun medio dormido mientras empezaba a sentir el peso de su primo sobre sus caderas

-¡levántate rápido!-

-¿para que?- pregunto un poco fastidiado puesto que el niño había comenzado a dar brinquitos y definitivamente ya no iba a poder conciliar el sueño y aun mas con tremendos gritos que estaba lanzando ¿desde cuando había aprendido a ser tan ruidoso? Era definitivo ya no iba a traer tan seguido a Naruto

-¡¡me quede dormido llévame a la escuela!!-

-¡Udon!- lo regaño mientras se lo sacaba de encima y lograba sentarse en su cama -¿Cómo que te quedaste dormido además por que no te puede llevar tío Yamato?-

-¡por que el tenia una reunión muy importante, Sai levántate!-

-esta bien, esta bien…- dijo pasando su mano por sus propio rostro intentando levantarse por completo –espérame afuera, me doy una ducha y nos vamos…- dijo tranquilamente mientras se empezaba a levantar para poder buscar una toalla que usar

-¡bien, pero apúrate!- fue lo ultimo que escucho del menor antes de que saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta, empezó a sacarse la pijama, si así podía llamarle a la pequeña pantaloneta que llevaba en esos momentos, soltó un pequeño bostezo hasta que escucho el sonido de un vaso quebrarse, simplemente cerro los ojos por un momento, cuando Yamato se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo, pero aun así sonrió de seguro su primo le estaba preparando el desayuno, y de esa forma definitivamente no podía enojarse con el…

-- 

-Ohayo…- dijo un adormilado Konohamaru mientras restregaba un poco sus ojos sentándose en la silla justo frente a su abuelo

-Ohayo Konohamaru…- contesto tranquilamente el hombre mientras bebía su taza de café aun leyendo el periódico, una mujer de cabello castaño se acerco a ellos y empezó a servirle el desayuno

-que tenga provecho Konohamaru-kun…- dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina, el castaño simplemente la observo a alejarse, aunque no le reprochaba nada a su abuelo, aun así habían muchas cosas que el extrañaba, como por ejemplo, el calido beso de su madre por la mañanas, o el zape en la cabeza de parte de su padre por que no se levantaba de inmediato, o los tiernos abrazos de su abuela diciéndole que su padre a veces se pasaba de brusco, aunque el se parecía demasiado al mayor…

Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro hace cuatro que los tres habían fallecido en un avión que se estrello al aterrizar, había sido un día horrible, pero que gracias a su abuelo había podido superar, el siempre estaba a su lado y siempre le daba fuerzas para continuar sin importar como, suspiro llamando la atención del mayor que despego la mirada de su lectura para fijarla en el -¿sucede algo?-

-¿eh?- levanto la mirada sin percatarse de que lo había oído –nada…- dijo intentando sonar despreocupado y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-¿quieres que salgamos hoy a algún lado?- pregunto con una sonrisa, sabia lo que le pasaba al muchacho, pero sabia también que salir a pasear lograba distraerlo por completo

-eh… no mas bien quería pedirte algo…-

-lo que quieras…- dijo mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba en una de las sillas laterales para prestarle atención al menor

-bueno es que hoy no quisiera que me llevara el chofer al colegio…- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza

-¿y por que?- pregunto mientras empezaba a untar mantequilla en una de las tostadas

-es que… me he estado llevando muy bien con Gaara-kun y…- sonrió un poco por lo que iba a decir, ¿el llamando de esa manera al amargado?, pero todo por descubrir que se traían el pelirrojo y el primo de Udon –Sasuke-kun así que me gustaría que Gaara-kun me llevara hoy al colegio además tengo entendido que aun no termina su semana de la apuesta…-

Sarutobi solo lo observo por un momento ¿Konohamaru llamando 'Sasuke-kun' al menor de los Uchiha? Eso era muy extraño sabia perfectamente como ese par se llevaba así que estaba mas que seguro de que ahí había gato encerrado, pero… ¿Qué podía hacerle Konohamaru a Gaara y a Sasuke? Ellos ya eran unos adultos responsables ¿no? Y Konohamaru solamente era un niño inquieto, estaba seguro que de una pequeña travesura no pasaría, además de que Konohamaru le había dado una idea, aunque fuera viejo no quería decir que no pudiera divertirse y aun le quedaban unos días para que Gaara terminara su semana de apuesta, ya estaba pensando donde mandaría al dichoso pelirrojo –esta bien, ahora mismo lo llamo…- dijo provocando que el castaño sonriera mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el estudio…

-- 

Abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir los rayos de sol sobre su cara, sentía sus ojos un poco hinchados y su cuerpo un poco cansado, no entendía por que pero sentía que no había dormido demasiado, inspecciono el lugar con la mirada y de inmediato se percato de que no estaba en su habitación hasta que un rápido flash le trajo a su mente todo lo acontecido últimamente y que al parecer su mente había bloqueado por el cansancio, movió un poco su cuello e intento desesperezarse un poco, giro su cabeza solamente para fijarse que aun era muy de mañana y por suerte hoy no tenia clases sino hasta la tarde, pero por el cansancio que tenia dudaba siquiera tener ganas de ir…

Vio su pantalón acomodado tranquilamente sobre una silla junto al resto de su ropa y se paro lentamente al ver como algo comenzaba a moverse dentro de uno de los bolsillos, saco primero el celular que el millonario, o mejor ducho Sasuke le había dado y decidió mejor dejarlo sobre el buró, volvió a sacar otro celular, pero esta vez si era el suyo, observo la pequeña pantalla del aparato y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al leer la pantalla ¡243 mensajes! Y ¡90 llamadas! ¡¿Es que acaso no sabían que era la discreción?! Bien aunque si lo pensaba tranquilamente lo mas seguro es que Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune y todos sus amigos de seguro estaban muy preocupados por el, y por que no había dado señas de vida, pero aun así… eso era demasiado, suspiro un poco desganado, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie…

-- 

Estaciono tranquilamente su moto mientras veía como su sonriente primo bajaba con la mochila a cuestas, lo observo por un momento y el continuaba ahí… parado frente a el como esperando algo –bien…- comenzó a hablar el mayor mientras se sacaba el casco y movía un poco su cuello -¿Qué te traes entre manos?- Udon comenzó a ponerse nervioso algo que rápidamente noto Sai puesto que si algo no sabia hacer su primo era mentir –Udon-kun…- el castaño levanto la mirada algo nervioso que Sai lo llamara de esa manera no indicaba nada bueno –habla-

-¡¡¿se puede saber para que demonios quieres que me baje del carro?!!-

-¡¡por que tu deber es dejarme en la puerta del colegio para que estés seguro de que entre!!-

-¡¿Qué clase de medio adolescente eres que no aprovechas para irte a cualquier otro lado?!-

-¡uno muy responsable!-

-¡ja!- la voz de ambos chicos que continuaban discutiendo lo salvo, por lo menos temporalmente del largo discurso que de seguro le tenia preparado su primo, suspiro tranquilo por lo menos Konohamaru mentía con mas descaro…

Gaara despego la vista del menor con el que venia peleando, definitivamente que cuando quería podía convertirse en alguien muy exasperante, pero apenas levanto la mirada se arrepintió por completo, prácticamente frente a el se encontraba el imbècil de Sai, bufo algo molesto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el camino que tenia que seguir hasta que la voz del menor junto a el lo detuvo ¡maldita su suerte! -¡¡OH Udon, Sai que coincidencia encontrarlos por aquí!!- fue en ese momento que Udon descubrió que las apariencias engañan ¿no se suponía que Konohamaru era el que sabia mentir descaradamente? Un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo derecho al ver la sonrisa tan abierta del otro castaño ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que había sonado totalmente evidente?

Sai simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo poco le importaba si todo era un plancito de ese par, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿Por qué se entrometían? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo lo único que necesitaba por lo menos en este momento era lograr que Gaara dejara de ignorarlo "_al parecer aun continua enojado…_" se bajo tranquilamente de su moto mientras se arrimaba un poco en ella ideando alguna manera para iniciar una conversación entre ambos y que obviamente no sonara muy forzada…

-bueno… nosotros ya entramos, nos vemos luego…- dijo tranquilamente Udon mientras agarraba del brazo a Konohamaru para poder ingresar al colegio

-¿pero que haces?-

-desde acá los veremos no te preocupes…- susurro para que solo el lo escuchara alejándose por completo de los mayores que aun permanecían en el mismo mutismo en el que ambos se habían encerrado…

Gaara simplemente decidió sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y continuo caminando de regreso a su auto ignorando por completo al pelinegro que continuaba observándolo –veo que continuas enojado…- fue el único comentario de Sai que logro que el pelirrojo detuviera sus pasos pero al ver que ni siquiera giraba para observarlo decidió continuar hablando –pues si te fijas bien… se podría decir que estamos a mano…-

-¿a mano?- esta vez Gaara giro solo para darse cuenta de que el pelinegro ya se había colocado a tras de el y ahora se encontraba el uno frente al otro a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia

-la otra vez dejamos algo incompleto…- se acerco un poco mas al rostro del muchacho para que solo este escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir –Gaa-chan…-

-¡¿así que lo hiciste apropósito?!- apretó con fuerza sus puños ignorando por completo la manera en que lo había llamado…

-no- dijo tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos –simplemente tuve que salir de urgencia…-

-me tiene sin cuidado… conmigo no hay segundas oportunidades…- dijo completamente indiferente y girando dejando completamente desencajado al pelinegro quien no entendía por que aquellas palabras las había sentido como una punzada en su pecho –además ya me aburriste… quien sabe por que nunca terminamos nada…- abrió tranquilamente la puerta de su auto mientras se sentaba y empezaba a encender el auto –quien sabe y… quizás algo no te funcione allá abajo…- una sonrisa completamente prepotente se dibujo en su rostro, dejando completamente pasmado a Sai quien solo lo vio alejarse sin que siquiera le pudiera responder algo…

¡¿Qué no le funcionaba lo de abajo?! Un pequeño tic se formo en su ojo izquierdo mientras veía el auto prácticamente desaparecer una esquina ¡¿Quién se creía ese pelirrojo para dudar de su virilidad?! Ya le demostraría quien era el realmente ¡claro que si! Apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios definitivamente tenia que encontrarlo y demostrarle lo mucho que se equivocaba con respecto a el y estaba seguro que de hoy no pasaba…

-¿Qué es lo que no te funciona Sai-niichan…?- Sai prácticamente se cae del susto al oír las palabras de su primo ¡¿Qué hacían esos niños oyendo conversaciones de adultos?!

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-

-pues a lo mejor la moto…- comento Konohamaru ignorando por completo a Sai –en fin…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras esta vez dirigía su mirada a un Sai que suspiraba resignado –oye Sai…- llamo de una manera un tanto picara llamando la atención del mayor -¿te gustaría saber a donde acaba de ir Gaara?-

-- 

Sakura podía sentir claramente como sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, sus sentidos completamente bloqueados pero a le vez lo mas atentos que su propia razón se lo permitiría, hoy por fin se cumpliría su sueño mas preciado, hoy por fin podría decir que podría comenzar a ser feliz, a pesar de que aquel rubio le haya incomodado con su presencia sabia perfectamente que ya nada podía hacer, por que hoy, hoy Sasuke por fin seria de ella, hoy por fin podrían estar juntos, hoy por fin serian felices…

-bien…- la voz de Orochimaru resonó con un deje de felicidad y algo de impaciencia al ingresar a su gran oficina al ver a la pelirosa sentada en una de los sillones –que bueno que eres puntual Sakura…-

-es un día muy especial…- comento algo sonrosada mientras miraba fijamente el bolso que sostenía en sus manos, el hombre solo dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica al oír a la mujer frente a el

-espero que hayas traído todos los papeles necesario…-

-por supuesto que si- dijo mientras le ensañaba su bolso

-perfecto por que apenas lleguemos al apartamento de Sasuke-kun lo presionare un poco y luego tu te encargaras de que se casen hoy mismo…- miro fijamente a la pelirosa para que sus palabras quedaran muy bien fijadas –no puedes fallar en eso, a Sasuke no le conviene perder su herencia así que no le quedara mas que aceptar casarse contigo…-

Sakura solamente sonrió feliz a pesar de que le había dicho a Orochimaru de que ella se encargaría de hacer lo suficientemente infeliz a Sasuke, ella sabia perfectamente de que nunca podría hacerlo, además para cuando ya estuviera casada con el pensaba llevárselo muy lejos de luna de miel y ahí lograr que se enamorara de ella, para cuando regresaran dejarle en claro a Orochimaru que jamás le haría daño a Sasuke, estaba segura que juntos podrían contra aquel hombre…

-bueno ya vàmonos…- hablo el pelilargo sacando de sus pensamiento a Sakura quien se levanto de inmediato de su asiento

-vamos, además Sasuke-kun ya no esta viviendo en el mismo piso…-

-¿como?- Orochimaru continuo caminando pero aun así veía de reojo a la mujer, eso se le hacia muy extraño -¿acaso se peleo con Gaara-kun?-

-no, por supuesto que no…- dijo mientras elevaba su mirada de una manera distraída -…la verdad Sasuke-kun no me lo quiso decir pero… lo único que se es que ellos no se han peleado…- Orochimaru arrugo el entrecejo esto no le gustaba nada y de algún modo que no terminaba de entender no le daba buena espina ese cambio tan repentino del pelinegro…

-- 

Le dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo donde se reflejaba su figura llevaba puesto el mismo pantalón de la noche anterior y una camisa de seda blanca, con todo eso del apuro ni siquiera había traído una maleta y en ese momento iría a su casa por su ropa y demás cosas que de seguro necesitara –como un buen mazo por si el teme intenta propasarse de nuevo…- dijo bajamente aunque era conciente de que la noche pasada todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido con su completa disposición, suspiro una vez mas mientras veía su imagen en el espejo, tenia que ir e intentar no preocupar demasiado a su familia y sus amigos…

Aspiro un poco de aire antes de decidirse por salir de la habitación tenia que intentar ignorar a Sasuke intentar fingir que su presencia le daba completamente igual aunque no fuera real, aunque se muriera por volver a besar sus labios, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza ¿Por qué no podía quitar esas imágenes de Sasuke tocando su cuerpo de su mente? ¿Es que acaso deseaba tanto a ese prepotente ególatra presumido estùpido imbècil pelinegro? Suspiro nuevamente, tenia que reunir todas sus fuerzas y salir con su cabeza en alto… lo que le había hecho anoche con la pelirosa esa, no se lo perdonaría ¡eso jamás!

Camino tranquilamente y se fijo como el pelinegro rápidamente tapaba algo que estaba sobre el mesón, arrugo de inmediato el entrecejo "_de seguro esta tapando las copas que utilizo ayer con esa…_" decidió no continuar mirándolo y camino a un paso un tanto mas rápido hacia la puerta que lo sacaría de ese apartamento "_¡¿de verdad piensa que no lo vi?!_" pensó aun mas enojado, que se hubieran casado por interés mutuo no quería decir que tenia que restregarle a sus amante en la cara "_amante_" aunque no lo quisiera un fuerte dolor se calo en su corazón al pensar esa palabra…

-eh… Naruto…- el coraje que en esos momentos corría por la venas no lo hizo siquiera notar el cierto deje de timidez mezclado con nerviosismo con el Sasuke le había hablado

-voy a salir nos vemos luego- fue la cortante respuesta del rubio antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a salir del lugar ante la atónita mirada del pelinegro

-pero yo…-

-nos vemos en la noche- y sin mas cerro la puerta lo que menos que quería era que Sasuke le dijera que tendría que acostumbrarse a que el iba tener amantes, por que eso definitivamente terminaría por destruirlo, estaba seguro que Sasuke intentaría poner los puntos sobre las ies y el no estaba dispuesto a que lo destruyera un poco mas… toco repetidas veces el botón del ascensor hasta que las puertas se abrieron y el ingreso de inmediato dejando que esta vez la soledad de ese pequeño cubículo lo embargara y las lagrimas salieran…

-- 

Sasuke vio la puerta cerrarse y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro era un completo imbècil, un idiota, un iluso… un fuerte dolor se clavo en su pecho ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan estùpido? ¿Por qué tenia que haberse enamorado? Apretó con fuerza sus puños casi hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar y sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas en un vano intento de no llorar, le dolía el corazón, le dolía vivir, pero mas que nada le dolía que Naruto no lo amara… y que cada esfuerzo que el hiciera sentía que nunca funcionaria, dirigió su mirada hacia el mesón donde reposaban dos vasos con jugo de naranja y dos platos con hot cakes recién preparados para el y para… Naruto…

Se tiro pesadamente sobre una de las sillas del comedor, hace un momento cuando el rubio había salido había intentado que no viera nada de lo que había preparado por que quería que fuera una sorpresa… que estùpido, vio nuevamente el desayuno recién preparado y se regaño mentalmente, tenia que dejar de hacerle caso a su estùpido corazón y hacerle caso a su razón, que a gritos le decía que dejara de verse tan débil ante el rubio ¡¿en que parte de toda esa maldita locura había quedado tirado su orgullo?! Bufo molesto tenia que dejar de hacer idioteces o de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo constantemente.

Camino tranquilamente hacia la habitación para intentar relajarse un poco mientras se daba una ducha… y ahí quedo el desayuno recién preparado para dos personas, olvidado en medio de la cocina, dejando que el calor con el que había sido preparado se olvidara y empezara a enfriarse…

**FIN CAPITULO OCHO**

_Bueno antes que nada no cuento con mucho tiempo, asi que lo unico que me queda es agradecerles por los reviews, y pedirles que me sigan apoyando! En fin prometo que para el proximo respondere sus dudas, hasta el proximo capi!_


	9. Mentiras Verdaderas

**AMOR COMPRADO **

**CAPITULO 9: **Mentiras Verdaderas

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente dejándolo salir ya un poco mas relajado y tranquilo, después de todo vivir en el piso mas alto tenia sus beneficios, en el camino hacia la planta baja había podido calmar un poco su llanto y el gran dolor que sentía en su pecho, intento respirar normalmente mientras salía del edificio hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, dudo por un momento el contestarlo o no, después de todo estaba conciente de que el que estaba sonando no era su celular sino el que Sasuke le había dado, suspiro un poco antes de sacar el fino aparato de su bolsillo y presionar un botón solo para escuchar la fría voz de Sasuke hablarle…

-regrésate-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto mientras levantaba un poco la voz llamando la atención de algunas de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor

-que te regreses, cancela lo que tengas que hacer y lo dejas para luego-

-¡¿pero tu quien te crees teme?!-

-tu esposo, así que regrésate-

-podrás ser muy mi esposo, pero no eres mi dueño- esta vez hablo un poco mas calmado lo que menos deseaba era que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de la 'hermosa' relación que llevaba con su ahora esposo…

-dijiste que me ayudarías a recuperar el anillo de mi madre, así que cumple tu palabra y sube- a Naruto pareció que sus ganas de pelear en un momento se habían esfumado dejando que el pelinegro continuara hablando –de seguro Orochimaru ha de venir a primera hora a fastidiarme la existencia así que cuanto antes se entere de tu existencia mucho mejor…- comento con esa frialdad tan propia de el, Naruto solamente suspiro resignado de una u otra forma tenia que acostumbrarse al carácter de Sasuke

-de acuerdo, ya subo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada –baka…- susurro mientras miraba fijamente el celular y daba media vuelta para volver a ingresar al edificio…

-¿sucede algo señor?- pregunto un hombre algo mayor al ver como el rubio ingresaba nuevamente al edificio

-no, gracias por preguntar…- le regalo una sonrisa al hombre que por sus vestimentas suponía era el encargado de la vigilancia del lugar e ingreso tranquilamente de nuevo al ascensor que lo conduciría al piso superior, el hombre solamente lo vio dar un ultimo suspiro antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran nuevamente, últimamente estaban pasando cosas muy raras, el chico pelirrojo del edificio por un tiempo había dejado las fiestas, quien sabe por que razón, pero hace poco había salido y llegado súper tarde y hoy en la mañana había ido a dejar al pequeño Konohamaru, luego Sasuke-san se había mudado a otro piso dejando a Gaara-san solo en el apartamento y para rematar aquel chico rubio aparecía de la nada en el edificio, definitivamente algo muy raro…

-buenos días…- la suave voz de Sakura llamo la atención del hombre haciendo que despegara su mirada de las puertas ahora cerradas del ascensor y las dirigiera a las dos personas que tenia en frente y que si no se equivocaba eran –Orochimaru-sama… Sakura-san, buenos días…- dijo amablemente, la muchacha le caía bien, pero aquel hombre le daba muy mala espina

-¿se encuentra Sasuke-kun?-

-si, suban tranquilos…-

-muchas gracias…- le dio una ultima sonrisa al hombre antes de acercarse junto a Orochimaru al ascensor y por lo que parecía alguien lo acababa de ocupar puesto que demoraba en abrir…

-- 

Había dejado el celular sobre la cama y había decidido dejar su relajante baño para luego y darse una rápida ducha, no entendía como pero de repente había recordado que de seguro Orochimaru iría a visitarlo para regocijarse de su supuesta victoria ante el, una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, disfrutaría tanto ver la cara del ladrón ese, se termino de duchar lo mas rápido que pudo y amarro una toalla a su cadera para poder salir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa…

Escucho como la puerta del apartamento era abierta y cerrada casi de inmediato anunciando la llegada del rubio, de seguro con las llaves que Gaara le había dado, se cambio rápidamente de ropa y salio con el cabello algo húmedo para poder hablar rápidamente con el rubio y aprovechar para arreglar todo lo de la cocina que había dejado hace un rato para que ni siquiera tuviera sospechas de lo que había intentado hacer, salio de la habitación y vio como el rubio descansaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente muy relajado…

-dobe…- llamo aparentemente con desgana el pelinegro logrando que el rubio abriera lentamente los ojos

-¿Qué quieres teme?- pregunto sin moverse del mueble donde se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y su cabeza recostada en el sillón

-anda a cambiarte y ponte algo más decente…-

-no tengo ropa, precisamente iba por ella…-

-pues en el armario hay unas ropas nuevas…- Naruto se reincorporo un poco al oír las palabras del pelinegro ¿acaso se había tomado la molestia de comprarle ropa? –Chouji insistió en que seria algo considerado o algo así, así que toda esa ropa es gusto de el, si no te complace puedes ir a comprar otras después…- dijo con completa indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, después de todo esa era la verdad Chouji había insistido así que el había comprado la ropa, Sasuke solo había puesto el dinero…

-como quieras…- dijo mientras se levantaba parsimoniosamente del sillón y se encaminaba hacia la habitación

-no olvides que ante los demás nos amamos con locura…- Naruto giro solo para encontrarse con Sasuke quien se encontraba en la misma posición dándole la espalda –Naru-koi…- la forma tan sarcástica en que sonaron las ultimas palabras de Sasuke lo hicieron arrugar el entrecejo y caminar con fuerza hacia la habitación y cerrar la puerta en un fuerte azote que provoco que Sasuke soltara un largo suspiro mientras se encaminaba a la cocina para poder borrar cualquier rastro de debilidad que hubiera tenido…

-- 

Gaara conducía lentamente por las calles intentado no llegar a su destino ¿como podía Sarutobi-sama ser tan maquiavélico? mira que hacerle eso a el, mandarlo a el ahí… suspiro una vez mas antes de girar en una curva, esto era de locos y estaba mas que seguro de que el no se hallaba en un lugar así, estaciono lentamente el auto y bajo del mismo viendo fijamente el gran lugar que se posaba antes sus ojos, suspiro nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta de su auto deportivo y se encamino hacia la gran puerta en la que relucían grandes letras: 'Convento'

Una moto se freno con gran rapidez justo a un lado de un auto logrando que su conductor se sacara el casco para ver como un pelirrojo ingresaba al lugar acompañado por una monja, Sai dibujo una mueca algo extraña en su rostro "_así que era cierto_" los niños le habían dicho el lugar al que iría el pelirrojo y la verdad es que no se lo terminaba de creer pero aun así había decidido ir, miro nuevamente el gran lugar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de decidirse por lo que iba a hacer…

-- 

-es un verdadero gusto ver como jóvenes como usted se ofrecen a ayudarnos…- la suave voz de la madre superiora del convento de algún modo le transmitía un sentimiento de paz al pelirrojo

-no es nada, no se preocupe- comento al recordar la llamada del hombre en la mañana le había dicho que aun no se terminaba su semana en la que tenia que cumplir con la apuesta, así que tenia que ir a dejar a Konohamaru, hasta ahí ningún problema, pero además de todo tenia que ir a hacer trabajo comunitario, puesto que la madre superiora del convento era una conocida suyo y le había comentado que necesitaban reparar una reja y el de inmediato le había dicho que conocía a un joven muy amable que las ayudaría con ese trabajo…

-bueno la madre Serhie se va a encargar de llevarlo hacia la reja que tiene que arreglar…- de inmediato vio como una mujer con una cara de querer asesinarlo apareció en la pequeña oficina

-eh…- intentaba hablar pero de alguna manera aquella mujer realmente lo miraba como si lo odiara

-vamos- la gruesa voz de la mujer lo hizo recordar nunca mas apostar nada con Sarutobi, esto era increíblemente horrible y esa mujer lo único que hacia es rectificar su idea, caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al pequeño jardín verde que adornaba el lugar, era un lugar realmente hermoso con muchas flores y piletas, mas bien parecía un hermoso parque, se encaminaron hacia una pequeña reja que había sido quebrada y vio como había unos martillos, clavos y demás instrumentos que de seguro lo ayudarían a facilitar su trabajo…

Se remango un poco su camisa manga larga dándose cuenta del calor que en este momento hacia –procure apurarse, no es correcto que hombres particulares anden deambulando por ahí…- Gaara levanto la mirada para ver a la mujer con habito que se encontraba frente a el ¿es que acaso lo odiaba?

-no se preocupe…- se dio cuenta de que con aquella camisa sudaría demasiado, así que ignorando por completo a la mujer empezó a desbotonar su camisa quedando en una camisa sin mangas que llevaba por dentro

-¡pero que cree que hace!-

-me estoy quitando la camisa hace demasiado calor- comento completamente indiferente mientras empezaba a levantar una tabla tratando de no empezar a pelear con aquella mujer

-¡¡es un inmoral!!- grito esta vez la mujer llamando la atención del pelirrojo -¡¡que no se da cuenta de que ahí novicias por aquí y no es correcto que observen a hombres de esa manera!!-

-¡pues no es mi culpa que ellas anden viendo lo que no deben!

-¡es un atrevido!-

-¡y usted una exagerada!- llevo una mano a su sien intentando calmarse –mire madre hace mucho calor y no pienso estar con una camisa manga larga bajo tremendo sol…-

-¡¡es un exhibicionista!!- Gaara intento calmarse, esto iba de mal en peor -¡¡un pecador!!- el pelirrojo empezó a sonreír intentado no comenzar a gritar nuevamente -¡¡usted ha venido aquí disfrazado para hacer pecar a todos, es el diablo en persona!!-

-¡¡mire madre!!- la mujer pareció callarse por un momento –con todo el respeto, ¡¡vallase al demonio!!- y sin mas Gaara giro para dedicarse a su trabajo y ver de reojo como la mujer con una cara de indignación se alejaba… suspiro una vez mas… todo esto era culpa de Sarutobi y de Sai ¿Sai? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza ¿Qué tenia que ver Sai en todo eso? Definitivamente ese pelinegro lo estaba alterando demasiado…

-- 

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y sonrió con prepotencia, disfrutaría tanto de ese momento, camino con parsimonia hacia la puerta y la abrió de la misma forma con una expresión de completa indiferencia dibujada en su rostro –veo que no pierdes la costumbre de venir a fastidiarme la existencia…- la voz del pelinegro sonó totalmente prepotente ante ambas personas –Orochimaru…- no fue sino hasta que ambos pasaron que se fijo de la presencia de la pelirosa que se encontraba a un lado del hombre -¿Sakura?-

La pelirosa solamente se puso un poco nerviosa ¿ahora como le explicaba su presencia a Sasuke sin que se diera cuenta del constante trato que tenia con Orochimaru, como no había pensado antes en eso? –Nos encontramos abajo- la voz del pelinegro mayor la hizo levantar la mirada solo para ver como el mayor le decía con la mirada de que fingiera estar tranquila

-así es Sasuke-kun…- intento sonar calmada mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla

-bien- la voz de Orochimaru volvió a sonar en el lugar mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones –sabes por que he venido ¿cierto?- Sasuke solamente levanto la vista en un gesto de prepotencia que el mayor no terminaba de entender –así que según la voluntad de tus padres hoy se cumple tu plazo para que recibas tu herencia, pero como estoy seguro de que ni siquiera habías recordado aquello…-

-te equivocas…- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Sasuke logrando un estremecimiento en la mujer y que el hombre arrugara el entrecejo

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Orochimaru mientras se levantaba lentamente del asiento

-pues que yo no he olvidado algo como eso, no me creas tan estùpido…- Orochimaru intento no perder el control ante lo que le estaba diciendo ¿acaso le estaba insinuando que estaba casado?

-Sa… Sasuke-kun…- la voz de la pelirosa tembló un poco, no podía ser cierto, no podía estarle pasando esto

-por favor no mientas, sabes que te durara muy poco…- dijo intentando que sus palabras fueran ciertas pero ver el rostro de total confianza que mantenía el ojinegro le daba a entender que al parecer… le había ganado…

-no miento- vio como Sakura se llevaba una mano a la boca intentando no soltar un pequeño grito y como Orochimaru apretaba con fuerza sus puños, le daba un poco de lastima por su amiga, hubiera deseado hablar antes con ella y que no se enterara de esa manera, pero ver la cara del maldito de Orochimaru en estos momentos realmente valía la pena –yo ya me case…-

-¡no mientas!- esta vez el poco control que mantenía Orochimaru se había ido por un caño al lanzar aquel grito provocando que la sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchara un poco mas

-pues con todo gusto te puedo presentar a mi esposo…-

-hazlo…-

-Naruto…- llamo calmadamente sin despegar la mirada del hombre que tenia en frente -¿puedes venir un momento?-

-- 

Escucho la voz del pelinegro llamarlo y algo en su interior tembló por momentos, se vio una vez mas en el espejo, llevaba un pantalón de tela negra que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo y una camisa de seda blanca semi abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, se veía bien pero algo dentro de el temblaba –de acuerdo, Naruto te casaste por dinero así que actúa- se hablo así mismo mirando fijamente su imagen reflejada en el espejo –finge que lo amas…- escucho nuevamente la voz de Sasuke pidiéndole que saliera y respiro hondamente antes de despegar su mirada del gran vidrio –aunque no sea una mentira… aunque realmente lo ame…- hablo en un susurro antes de erguirse y poner la cabeza en alto, empezando a salir a paso firme…

Un sonriente Naruto salio de la alcoba logrando que la pelirosa abriera los ojos al extremo y Orochimaru no despegara la mirada del rubio –buenos días…- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Orochimaru, Sakura, les presento a mi esposo: Uzumaki Naruto…- hablo con orgullo el pelinegro mientras apresaba la mano del muchacho que ahora se encontraba a su lado

-buenos días Sakura-san…- dijo el rubio inclinándose un poco hacia la rubia ofreciéndole su mano y con una gran sonrisa, que esa mujer se enterara de que el era el esposo de Sasuke, que se enterara para que no se le volviera a acercar nuevamente

-bue… buenas…- Sakura apreso la mano del rubio mas por inercia que por que realmente lo deseara y sin dejar que su rostro de asombro pasara desapercibido por el rubio logrando que este la viera como diciéndole 'perdiste' cosa que realmente le enojo soltando de inmediato la mano del muchacho…

-un gusto Orochimaru-sama…- dijo esta vez el rubio saludando al hombre que se encontraba alado de la mujer

-un verdadero gusto Naruto-kun…- apreso la mano del muchacho dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a todo el cuerpo del rubio "_realmente delicioso" _le dio una sonrisa sugerente sin soltar la mano del menor que no paso nada desapercibida por el menor de los Uchiha

-es…- hablo tranquilamente Sasuke mientras tomaba de la cintura al rubio y lo jalaba hacia el en un fuerte abrazo rompiendo el contacto que Orochimaru y Naruto mantenían –realmente hermoso ¿cierto?- Naruto arrugo imperceptiblemente el entrecejo, estaba hablando de el como si fuera una cosa…

-no puedo negarte aquello Sasuke-kun…- la mirada del hombre no se despegaba ni un momento del rubio, cosa que definitivamente empezó a molestar al pelinegro quien aferro aun mas sus manos a la cintura del rubio

-bien, como ya comprobaste que es verdad, no creo que de ahora en adelante haya algún problema en que comencemos el traspaso de bienes…- aquellas palabras indudablemente lo hicieron volver a la realidad, tenia que idear algo para separarlo de una u otra forma pero era conciente de que este no era el momento

-por supuesto Sasuke-kun…- hablo aparentemente feliz y con una sonrisa nada sincera en el rostro

-no... no puede ser cierto ¿Cuándo te casaste Sasuke-kun?- la voz de la pelirosa sonaba un tanto desesperada ¿como era posible que se hubiera casado?

-en realidad…- la relajada voz de Naruto llamo la atención de todos los presentes mientras el rubio apresaba las manos de Sasuke que aun se encontraban en su cintura –no creo que sea muy importante como ni cuando, lo único que importa es que nos amamos con locura y por eso decidimos estar siempre juntos…- ladeo su rostro para que ambos quedaran frente a frente, Sasuke pareció perderse en los ojos del rubio definitivamente todo su cuerpo había temblado al oír aquellas palabras

-es que… ¡no puede ser que de la noche a la mañana el se halla enamorado de ti!-

-¿dudas del amor que me tiene Sasuke?- Naruto giro un poco el rostro para ver a la pelirosa y sonreírle abiertamente –pues no me queda mas que demostrarte lo mucho que nos amamos…- y antes de que siquiera Sasuke pudiera reaccionar giro su cuerpo para poder juntar sus labios a los del pelinegro quien solamente se dejo llevar por los labios de Naruto, no podía, por mas que así lo quisiera, no podía, tener así a Naruto provocaba que su cuerpo vibrara por completo, deseaba tanto poder estar a solas con aquel rubio, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada débil y sutil movimiento que realizaba el rubio, definitivamente demasiado para el, Naruto pretendía alargar lo mas que pudiera esa beso, quizás estaba siendo cruel con la mujer, pero quería, necesitaba, que ella se enterara de que Sasuke no le pertenecía…

-¡esto no se va a quedar así!- hablo Sakura dirigiéndose obviamente al rubio mientras salía a un paso rápido del apartamento y la pareja se separaba un poco para poder respirar

-que raro… ¿Por qué se habrá molestado?- hablo en un tono inocente, aunque Sasuke sabia muy bien que Naruto era conciente de lo que había hecho, estaba seguro de que la había visto la noche anterior

-en fin… como veo que en este momento estas ocupado… ¿nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun?- la voz algo cínica del pelilargo llamo la atención de los otros dos volviéndolos a la realidad

-por supuesto, apenas Sarutobi-sama este desocupado…- volvió a tomar de la cintura a Naruto ¿acaso no pensaba dejar de ver de esa manera a SU esposo?

-por supuesto hasta pronto Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun…- le dirigió una ultima mirada a la pareja y se encamino a la salida –mañana ve a la mansión Sasuke-kun y lleva tu acta de matrimonio… no es que dude de ti, pero es mejor estar seguros… -sin mas salio del lugar que al oír como la puerta del apartamento era cerrado borro por completo cualquier sonrisa, esto no iba nada bien…

-- 

-maldito…- dijo entre dientes Sasuke aun teniendo entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta que acababa de cerrar

-valla…- empezó a hablar el rubio mientras se lanzaba contra el sillón –ese tipo es… escalofriante…-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por qué hice ¿que?-

-por que me besaste…-

-por que me pediste que fingiera…- Sasuke simplemente camino erguidamente intentando mantener el poco orgullo que el rubio inconcientemente había destrozado…

-me da igual… solo no vuelvas a ser tan cruel con Sakura…- hablo como intentando no darle importancia al asunto, de una forma u otra Sakura era su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y no merecía sufrir de esa manera y menos por su culpa…

-¿acaso la estas defendiendo?- pregunto esta vez levantándose de su asiento

-¿acaso no puedo?- Naruto arrugo el entrecejo –es mi amiga así que no te entrometas…-

-¡ja! Así que ahora a las 'amigas' se las trata así…-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¡sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!- bufo molesto, se estaba pasando, un poco mas y Sasuke se daría cuenta de inmediato de que estaba celoso –da igual…- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta –haya tu que estas tan ciego…- dijo en un susurro pretendiendo que el pelinegro no lo escuchara…

-¡¿de que estas hablando?!- hablo exasperadamente, por mas que intentaba no entendía las palabras del rubio

-¡¡que estas demasiado ciego!!- giro nuevamente para encarar al pelinegro -¡¡¿acaso no se te hizo sospechoso que la tal Sakura llegara junto a tu peor enemigo?!!-

-¡¡déjate de insinuaciones usuratonkachi!!-

-¡¡¿insinuaciones?!!- pregunto en esta ocasión algo alterado -¡no son insinuaciones, son verdades!-

-¡llegaron juntos por que se encontraron abajo, Sakura sabe perfectamente lo mal que nos llevamos Orochimaru y yo…- dijo intentado convencerse a si mismo de lo que estaba diciendo

-¡pues de muy poco le vale saberlo si esta de su lado!-

-¡deja de decir estupideces!-

-¡oblígame!-

-Sakura es mi amiga de años…- hablo un poco mas calmado –seria incapaz de traicionarme de esa manera…-

-eres un IDIOTA…- volvió a girar para encaminarse hacia la salida allá el sino se daba cuenta de la verdad que le estaba golpeando en las narices, el intentaba abrirle los ojos, pero si el no quería allá el –sigue tu de ciego y veras como pronto te estrellas contra el suelo…- tomo el pomo de la puerta para poder salir pero las palabras frías de Sasuke lo detuvieron

-¿Cómo me paso contigo?- Naruto simplemente agacho la cabeza con un gran dolor en el pecho, la voz de Sasuke había sonado tan fría y vacía

-idiota…- murmuro antes abrir la puerta y cerrarla sin hacer demasiado ruido, pocas fuerzas le quedaban…

Sasuke solamente levanto la cabeza fijando la mirada en el techo y con sus brazos extendidos a los lados, acompañado por un largo suspiro ¿y si Naruto tenia razón?... sacudió su cabeza no podía ser así, Sakura era de las pocas personas a las que consideraba como verdades amigos, incluso sabia del amor que le profesaba la pelirosa entonces… ¿Por qué lo traicionaría? Eso no tenia sentido, volvió a suspirar al darse cuenta de que nuevamente el rubio se había marchado, nuevamente lo había dejado solo…

-- 

Orochimaru caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido y sus manos dentro de su elegante abrigo camino a la limosina donde Kabuto ya lo esperaba con una de las puertas abiertas, ladeo un poco su mirada para ver como la pelirosa lo esperaba cerca -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Sasuke-kun no se puede quedar con ese!-

-Sakura…- la forma en la que el hombre pronuncio su nombre la hizo callarse de inmediato –este ya no es mas tu problema, de ahora en adelante cada uno ira por separado, ya no me interesas…- la forma tan fría en la que aquel hombre pronuncio sus palabras la hizo perder muchas esperanzas…

-pe… pero… Sasuke-kun… ¡¡¿acaso te piensas rendir?!!- Orochimaru simplemente sonrió falsamente sabia perfectamente, que a la muchacha lo menos que le interesaba era que el ganara o perdiera en todo esto, lo único que le importaba a ella era casarse con Sasuke

-¿Quién dijo que me rendiría?... si te fijas a estas alturas tu ya no entras en el juego, por lo tanto ya no me sirves, ahora tengo que ver como hacer infeliz a Sasuke-kun a través de aquel rubio…-

-¡¿Naruto otra vez?!- pregunto molesta viendo como el hombre sonreía de una manera extraña al recordar al muchacho

-así es, te pedí algo tan fácil como que vigilaras a Sasuke-kun de que no estuviera con nadie, para que luego se casara contigo, pero ni eso pudiste hacer…- sonrió cínicamente al ver el miedo que se reflejaba en el rostro de la muchacha, era obvio que sin el apoyo de Orochimaru, estaba mas que perdida –así que ahora no me queda mas que buscar otros métodos, hasta nunca Sakura…- y sin mas subió a la elegante limosina que arranco de inmediato dejando a la pelirosa con una cara estupefacción sin poder reaccionar…

Naruto salio del edificio y se detuvo en la portería al ver como Orochimaru le decía un par de cosas a Sakura, que obviamente por la distancia no alcanzo a escuchar, pero que por el rostro de la muchacha debió haber sido algo demasiado fuerte, se escondió un poco para evitar ser visto por la limosina mientras la pelirosa continuaba ahí, sin moverse "_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran hablando?_" tuvo el impulso de subir y decirle a Sasuke lo que había visto y demostrarle de que no estaba equivocado, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza, primero no eran pruebas suficientes para demostrar que ese par estaban aliados, y segundo sabia que no le creería, vio como la muchacha tomaba un taxi y se alejaba de ahí, permitiéndole por fin salir y dar un largo suspiro antes de marcharse…

-- 

Paso su brazo por su frente en un intento de disipar un poco el sudor que recorría por su frente mientras respiraba un poco agotado sentado sobre una banca justo frente a la reja que acababa de levantar, había sido un poco agotador pero por fin había terminado, sonrió complacido por lo menos no había tenido que ver a la dichosa monja nuevamente, un punto a su favor, sonrió complacido, para ser la primera vez que hacia un trabajo de esos no le había salido nada mal -¿desea un poco de agua?- la voz extraña de alguien lo hizo girar un poco y ver como una monja le ofrecía un vaso de agua fría… sonrió complacido, por lo menos era alguien amable…

-muchas gracias…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el vaso y empezaba a beberlo aunque se extraño un poco al sentir como la monja se sentaba a su lado, ahora que lo pensaba no había podido ver su cara cuando le ofreció el vaso con agua

-eres un buen muchacho hijo…- Gaara hizo una mueca algo extraña en su rostro ¿acaso tenia gripe aquella mujer? Su voz sonaba demasiado extraña y gruesa

-eh… ¿gracias?...- dijo aun muy extrañado hasta que la supuesta monja levanto la cabeza fijando sus orbes oscuras en las agua marina del pelirrojo -¡¡¡AHHH!!!- llevo instintivamente una mano a su pecho alejándose un poco de la persona que tenia en frente -¡¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SAI?!!!

-¡¡Shh!!- Sai llevo su dedo índice a los labios del pelirrojo sonriendo coquetamente, esto era demasiado divertido y emocionante al mismo tiempo, pero apenas Gaara pudo medio reaccionar alejo la mano del pelinegro de su cara e intento quitar esa extraña mueca de sorpresa, disgusto y angustia que se había formado en ese momento

-¡¿que haces aquí?!- hablo lo mas bajo que pudo

-pues vine a buscarte…-

-¡¿vestido de monja?!- lo vio de arriba abajo sin entender por que había decidido seguirlo

-¿pues que querías?... no hay otra ropa por este lugar…-

-¿y por que no de cura?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-buen punto…- llevo una mano a su barbilla en una pose pensativa –pero es un convento… solo hay monjas ¿cierto?-

-¡¡pero también hay curas!!- dijo un poco más exaltado y a la vez intentando calmarse un poco –da igual…-

-si, además ese no es el punto…- se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo quien ya se encontraba con su espalda chocando con el brazo de aquel banco donde se encontraban sentados

-¿qu… que haces?- pregunto sin mover su cabeza pero intentando observar que nadie los viera

-pues numero uno…- dijo enseñándole su dedo pulgar -…nosotros hemos dejado demasiadas cosas pendientes… segundo…- levanto su dedo índice –tu insinuaste que hay algo que no me funcionaba así que he venido a demostrarte lo bien que funciona…- sonrió al ver como Gaara había en extremo sus ojos…

Gaara sintió su corazón dar un fuerte brinco y su cuerpo electrizarse por completo ¿Cómo lograba Sai provocarlo de esa manera tan extraña? Definitivamente no podía negarse a el y algo en su cuerpo le pedía ¡no! Le exigía dejar de pensar y vivir ese momento con el pelinegro, sonrió un poco antes de tomarlo del cuello y darle un profundo beso, se lo podía negar una y mil veces, pero había extrañado demasiado esos labios, sintió como Sai mordía levemente su labio inferior para que le permitiera pasar, la lengua de Sai se deslizo de una manera casi perfecta dentro de la boca del pelirrojo provocando que este sacudiera un poco su cuerpo por la oleada de placer que recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que ambos rozaran sus cuerpos –aquí no…- fue lo único que pronuncio el pelirrojo apenas se separo de los labios de Sai y lo jalo rápidamente de mano para encaminarse a otro lugar…

-- 

-¿Naru no vino a la universidad?- pregunto Temari mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a sus amigos, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo, Kiba había estado completamente distraído durante todo el día, Sai no había asistido quien sabe por que, Naruto tampoco y estaban sumamente preocupados por que después de casarse con el supuesto millonario ni siquiera había dado señales de vida, Hinata andaba con aire depresivo…

-al parecer no, y es un poco preoucupante…- hablo algo desganado Lee, algo muy extraño en el, puesto que también era uno de los que actuaba extraño, por algo que no sabían Tenten no le hablaba ni se dirigía a el, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacia…

Temari simplemente bufo cansada estos cambios de humor parecían volverse cotidianos, vio su reloj un momento y sonrió complacida recordando lo que tenia que hacer aquella tarde –bueno yo me voy…- los demás no pudieron evitar ver la radiante sonrisa de su amiga y sonreír felices por ella, por lo menos una del grupo al parecer se la estaba pasando bien y se alegraban por ella, la rubia camino a un paso un tanto apresurado hasta el parqueadero de la universidad donde vio un auto negro estacionado y a un castaño jugar con su llavero cómodamente recostado sobre el auto, sonrió aun mas y camino hacia el esta vez un poco mas lento –hola…-

-hola…- dijo con una sonrisa sintiendo el dulce beso de la rubia en su mejilla -¿al cine?-

-al cine- repitió feliz mientras ahora ambos se subían al carro con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-- 

Kiba caminaba sin un paso fijo por los campus de la universidad, si la sonrisa que tenia era por que se había levantado de buen humor, no lo sabia, si la tenia por la carta de ayer, tampoco lo sabia, lo único de lo que realmente era conciente es que definitivamente nadie podría cambiar su humor, por nada del mundo, todo en esta mañana era perfecto, el clima, no habían mandado deberes ni proyectos para esa semana, y para mejorar la situación lo habían escogido para la semana cultural de la universidad por lo tanto tenia que pasar el tiempo ayudando a la organización de la misma y por lo tanto estaba exonerado de algunos deberes en algunas materias, su día no podía ser mejor, su celular comenzó a tintinear, indicando que tenia un mensaje, por lo que de inmediato lo saco y lo reviso de la misma manera…

"Lo que siento por ti es una completa confusión

Es como alguien que lee una oración sin sentido,

No sabes cuando se acaba si no hay punto fijo,

Y a pesar de que lo pienso no quiero que se acabe,

Por que es un amor que no lo detiene ni un punto,

Ni una coma, ni un prefijo"

Las mejillas de Kiba se sonrojaron de inmediato e instintivamente miro de un lado a otro evitando que alguien lo observara así de avergonzado, volvió a releer ¿Por qué le tenia que pasar esto a el? Aunque no podía negar que le gustara ¿Cómo era posible que alguien lo quisiera de aquella manera? –Buenos días Kiba-kun…- una sonriente Hinata lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco y mirarla un poco asustado

-¡Hinata! Eh… buenos días…- la pelinegra intento observar que era lo que el castaño leía pero lo observo tan… extraño que decidió mejor no presionarlo…

-bueno quería hablarte de algo muy importante…-

-si, me permites un momento…- giro tranquilamente y presiono la tecla 'llamar' y espero que la persona que le había mandado el mensaje le respondiera, sonó varias veces pero nunca contesto, suspiro desganado, esto era una locura, guardo tranquilamente el celular en su bolsillo y giro para ver a la pelinegra –discúlpame, ando en otro mundo… ¿de que querías hablarme?-

-si de eso ya me di cuenta…- comento con una sonrisita mientras se arrimaba en la pared detrás suyo –bueno de lo quería hablarte es sobre Hannabi…-

-¿Hannabi?- pregunto un poco extrañado ¿Qué tenia que ver su hermana menor con el?

-pues ella…- hablo tranquilamente mientras pensaba en como decírselo –más bien tú le gustas a ella…-

-¡¿yo?!- pregunto mientras se señalaba y mostraba una cara de total sorpresa hasta que su celular volvió a sonar e inconcientemente lo saco mientras leía el mensaje 'Simplemente… aun no es el momento…' Kiba pareció perderse un momento en la simple frase que le habían mandado, del mismo numero que hace un rato le habían escrito, suspiro resignado, primero tenia que averiguar lo de la hermana menor de Hinata y luego preocuparse por lo de un completo desconocido o desconocida lo que fuera… -haber… ¿Cómo es eso de que le gusto a tu hermana?- dijo un poco mas calmado mientras se encaminaban hacia uno de los salones…

-- 

Cerro como pudo la puerta mientras sentía al pelinegro morder levemente su cuello sin dejar marca alguna, el cuarto al que habían ingresado había sido el primero que encontraron y para ser sinceros era demasiado pequeño, apenas entraban los dos y algo apretados, era obvio que era el cuarto de limpieza y que al parecer en este momento se encontraba vació, sintió la mano del pelinegro meterse por debajo de su camisa y empezar a sacarla lentamente separando por un momento sus bocas, hasta que el pelirrojo quedo desnudo de cintura para arriba y de inmediato volvieron a unir sus bocas, Gaara se encontraba arrimado contra la pared y Sai parecía querer dejarlo estampado en ella hasta que un susurro salio de la boca del pelinegro –me encantas… tu piel es tan…-

Gaara interrumpió cualquier próxima palabra que estuviera a punto de salir cuando mordió levemente el cuello del pelinegro provocando que gimiera algo fuerte pero que de inmediato se mordió el labio inferior para evitar cualquier ruido, las manos de Sai se dirigieron de inmediato al borde del pantalón del pelirrojo para empezar a bajarlo lentamente, Gaara llevo una mano a la nuca del pelinegro mientras ahora unía sus bocas en un beso completamente demandante, su lengua se movía con avidez en la boca del mayor provocando varios suspiros entrecortados entre ambos, las manos de Sai comenzaron a recorrer la firme espalda del menor atrayéndolo mas hacia el y empezando a bajar con lentitud hasta apresar entre sus manos las nalgas del menor haciendo que este diera un pequeño saltito -¡¡Ahh!!-

-silencio Gaa-chan…- hablo bajamente Sai antes de volver al cuello del pelirrojo, no entendía como pero ese cuello prácticamente lo llamaba, moría por dejarle una marca aquel muchacho, una sola marca que le demostrara al resto que a pesar de que pudieran llegar a tener algo mas con el pelirrojo el le pertenecía…

-no me digas… Gaa-chan…- hablo entre susurros el pelirrojo, Sai por su parte intento continuar con los besos algo confundido aun ¿Por qué había pensado en reservar el pelirrojo solo para el? Tenia que sacarlo de su mente, Gaara pensaba igual que el y jamás se permitiría marcar por nadie y ese pensamiento de algún modo que no termino de entender lo entristeció…

-si, lo mejor es guardar los utensilios de una vez…- la voz de una mujer los hizo separarse por completo y verse con algo de incertidumbre, de inmediato se arreglaron las ropas

-¡ah ya me canse de esto, vamos!- hablo Gaara sumamente molesto y tomando de la muñeca al pelinegro para abrir la puerta y salir casi corriendo del lugar ante la atónita mirada de las dos mujeres que se encontraban cerca, ya estaba harto de que siempre los interrumpieran, y como que se llamaba Sabaku no Gaara que hoy terminaban ese asunto pendiente entre ambos -¡la reja ya esta terminada!- hablo antes de desaparecer de la vista de las mujeres y encaminándose hacia la salida, dejando estupefactas a ambas mujeres ¡¿acaso ese muchacho estaba encerrado en un armario y con una monja?!…

-mi moto…- hablo el pelinegro viendo hacia un lado

-luego la vienes a recoger…- encendió el auto -…estoy harto de que nos interrumpan…- arranco rápidamente moviendo la palanca de cambios y dando reversa para poder salir lo antes posible, Sai pudo ver como muchas monjas se asomaban unas por el alboroto que ambos habían provocado al salir corriendo y otras por el ruido del automóvil, salieron a toda velocidad encaminándose a quien sabe donde, el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente, le encantaba esta actitud por parte del pelirrojo, no entendía pero un pequeño calorcito se poso en su pecho al ser conciente de que Gaara deseaba lo mismo que el, aunque… bajo un momento la mirada al analizar sus pensamientos "_deseo…_" por algún motivo se entristeció, sentía que después de que ambos llegaran al final, quizás… nunca mas volvería a estar con Gaara, y el eso no era lo que el quería…

-- 

Sasuke se movía de un lugar a otro, no quería estar encerrado en ese departamento pero tampoco tenia muchas ganas de salir, debía admitir que a pesar de que se la pasara en constantes discusiones con el rubio las prefería a estar solo en ese lugar, quería tenerlo cerca y no estar con esa incertidumbre de donde o quien se encuentra en esos momento, no le cabía la menor duda era un completo imbècil, termino de beber la botella de cerveza que sostenía en a mano y la dejo en el mesón junto a las otra cinco, desde que Naruto se había marchado había empezado a beber y el era conciente de que el alcohol nunca ayudaba a sus pensamientos…

Había recibido llamadas y mensajes de un montón de mujeres, como todos los años, pero simplemente había contestado con un par de monosílabos y se había despedido alegando de que se encontraba un poco mal de salud, claro que había recibido la propuesta de muchos de ir a cuidarlo pero el se había negado rotundamente, lo menos que necesitaba era aduladores, también había recibido llamada de sus amigos felicitándolo y recordándole que hoy saldrían a beber algo como todos los años, suspiro un poco, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de nada y mucho menos de salir…

Sacudió un poco su cabeza ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?! Tenia que mantener en alto el poco orgullo que aun le quedaba, si bien era cierto que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, también era cierto que hoy todo empezaba a cambiar, no iba a permitir que Naruto se riera de el, le iba a demostrar lo poco que le importaba así no fuera cierto, tomo el teléfono que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa y de inmediato marco un numero…

-¿alo?- una voz algo grave sonó por el auricular

-Kimimaro soy Sasuke…-

-Sasuke ¡Cuánto tiempo! Por cierto…- un pequeño silencio se armo dándole a entender al pelinegro que de seguro revisaba el calendario –feliz cumpleaños…-

-si, gracias sabes quería recordarte algo…- sonrió de medio lado, odiaba lo que iba a hacer, pero que mas le quedaba, lo que en estos momentos lo que imperaba era su orgullo

-mmmh… por lo que veo quieres cobrarme el favor que me hiciste hace años…- la pequeña risa del peliplateado se escucho por unos momentos, por supuesto que Sasuke recordaba el favor que le había hecho, no era que el y Kimimaro fueran grandes amigos, pero si eran conocidos, una noche había llegado medio desnudo, en realidad Gaara lo había dejado entrar, aduciendo que por favor lo escondieran puesto que se había metido con una mujer casada y el marido había llegado de improviso y el resto de la historia ya se la podían imaginar… Gaara lo había dejado entrar y a Sasuke sinceramente le daba igual, claro que la parte del favor vino cuando se entero que la pareja vivía en el edificio y el marido llego a su puerta preguntándole por un hombre alto de cabellera plateada, por supuesto que Sasuke le dijo a Kimimaro que si quería continuar conservando lo de allá abajo le iba a deber un favor…

-en fin ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme Sasuke?-

-tu tienes una discoteca ¿cierto?- se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras continuaba con su charla

-si… aunque no termino de entender…-

-y no es necesario que lo entiendas… tienes hasta las siete de la noche para armarme una fiesta la suficientemente ruidosa y llena de gente que no haya ni donde poner un pie…-

-¡¿de verdad?!- Sasuke hasta podía ver la sonrisa del peliplata a través del teléfono con solo haber escuchado su voz, es que decirle fiesta a ese hombre y era para que la armara en diez minutos, incluso le estaba dando demasiado tiempo para hacerlo…

-yo nunca bromeo Kimimaro…-

-¡perfecto! Y yo que pensé que me la iba a pasar aburrido en mi casa…-

-se supone que tienes una discoteca ¿no?...-

-si pero ir al mismo lugar a veces aburre ¿sabes? Como sea no te preocupes a las siete de la noche tendrás la mejor fiesta que te puedas imaginar, yo invito a medio mundo, incluso te va a faltar espacio, es que yo digo Uchiha Sasuke y hasta colados a de haber…-

-si, si cálmate…-

-bueno, bueno… y a tus amigos los invito o tú los invitas…-

-yo no voy a invitar a nadie Kimimaro, ya te dije que te encargaras de todo…-

-perfecto, entonces siete de la noche en tu apartamento…-

-por cierto, ya no estoy en el mismo piso, pregúntale al portero, nos vemos…-

No espero respuesta por parte del peliplata, y sabia que por lo que le acababa de encomendar por lo menos ya tenía en que ocuparse por el resto de la tarde ¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a sus amigos? Fácil, por que ellos se iban a dar cuenta de su estado de animo y no lo iban a dejar hacer locura tras locura, en cambio Kimimaro era un conocido esos amigos que los ves en algún lugar y con los que en ocasiones hablas, no se iba a dar ni por enterado de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y mejor así, camino de regreso a la cocina, necesitaba otra cerveza…

-- 

Movió su cabeza un poco y se encamino con total cuidado hacia la salida del aeropuerto, sus gafas oscuras ocultaban sus perfectas orbes, continuaba arrastrando su maleta por los amplios pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a una de las salidas -¿desea un… taxi?- la castaña que le había hablado al hombre se quedo estupefacta al ver como se quitaba las gafas provocando un inmediato sonrojo en la mujer

-por favor…- contesto el hombre viendo lo nerviosa que se encontraba en estos momentos la mujer por su presencia

-de… inmediato…- hablo algo nerviosa mientras giraba un poco y hablaba por el intercomunicador pidiendo un taxi, casi medio minuto después apareció un taxi frente a ambos

-gracias…- dijo antes de ingresar al automóvil y ver como la mujer se lo quedaba observando –al hotel Riscos, por favor…- hablo nuevamente para que el conductor se encaminara…

Saco su agenda electrónica de uno de sus bolsillo y empezó a revisarla con cierto cuidado, por fin había llegado y estaba mas que seguro que de ahora en adelante se le avecinaban cosas demasiados fuertes, pero estaba seguro de que esa serpiente rastrera le pagaría por haberlo alejado de su familia y por no haberle permitido regresar ni siquiera para el funeral de sus padres, bufo un poco antes de cerrar su agenda y recostar su cabeza en el asiento del auto y desviar un poco la mirada hacia el camino, el taxi se estaciono levemente frente a el imponente hotel y de inmediato el hombre cancelo el viaje e ingreso al lugar con su paso elegante de siempre…

-buenos días…- hablo amablemente una mujer al ver al hombre acercarse a la recepción del hotel, pero de inmediato levanto la mirada y observo al hombre frente suyo un pequeño sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas, después de todo no todos los días se veía a un hombre tan apuesto

-buenos días tengo una habitación reservada…- hablo calmadamente colocando la maleta en el piso

-claro, su nombre por favor…-

-Uchiha Itachi…- la mujer digito el nombre y de inmediato apareció la reservación por lo que saco una de las tarjetas y se la ofreció al hombre

-bienvenido Uchiha-san… su habitación es la 505… botones…- llamo la mujer indicándole a uno de los muchachos que acompañara al pelinegro y llevara su maleta, Itachi solamente se encamino al ascensor completamente serio, por el momento lo único que deseaba era descansar…

-- 

Hecho con algo de fuerza mas ropa dentro de su maleta, después de los conocidos reclamos de parte de Tsunade por ser un desconsiderado y no haber llamado, de los abrazos por parte de Shizune y de el rostro de tranquilidad acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Jiraiya podría decirse que ya todo estaba medianamente bien y que por lo menos su familia ya estaba mas tranquila, suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y veía su maleta mal hecha debido al coraje que aun sentía, Sasuke era un idiota y definitivamente contra eso ya no podía luchar, allá el…

-Naruto…- la voz de Jiraiya abriendo lentamente la puerta lo hizo levantarse de inmediato -¿Qué tal tu primera noche con el millonario?-

-¡ero-senin!- un fuerte sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas, primero por recordar lo que casi había pasado con el pelinegro y segundo por que al parecer el peliblanco no podía hablar con más cautela sobre el asunto

-¡¿Qué, no me digas que se trata de un vegete?!-

-¿Cómo tu?- pregunto gracioso mientras empezaba a acomodar un poco su ropa y sonreía

-pues yo podré tener unos cuantos añitos encima, pero aun así sigo siendo muy apuesto, de donde crees que Minato y tu sacaron esa belleza…-

-pues a los mejor de Tsunade-baachan…- sonrió abiertamente al ver como a Jiraiya parecía querer brincarle una venita de la frente…

-¡¿a si?!- Jiraiya se acerco al menor apresando entre sus brazos el cuello del rubio y con uno de sus puños moviéndolo en su cabeza en una extraña llave

-¡ero-senin!- dijo mientras sentía al mayor despeinarlo por completo -¡que ya estoy grande para eso!- por mas que intento sus palabras no sonaron convincentes puesto que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas -¡¡jaja!! ¡¡ero-senin!!-

-pues podrás estar muy grande o lo que quieras, pero nunca podrás deshacer mi llave…- comento con una gran sonrisa, aunque apenas haya sido la primera noche sin el muchacho, definitivamente lo había extrañado demasiado, sus risas y sus incontenibles escándalos…

Tsunade se mantenía recostada sobre la puerta soltando un largo suspiro de alivio al escuchar la risa del muchacho, mientras Shizune se encontraba frente a ella también sonriendo -¿ve Tsunade-sama? Si Naruto-kun dijo que no había de que preocuparse tenemos que creerle…-

-pues si…- empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, definitivamente un poco mas relajada -¡pero donde ese sujeto le llegue a hacer algo…!-

-si, pero yo creo que no le es nada indiferente a Naruto-kun…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿recuerda cuando le pregunte si su esposo era guapo?- el leve asentimiento por parte de la rubia la hizo continuara con su charla –pues antes de que me dijera: '¡por su puesto que no Shizune-neechan! Es un amargado, odioso' pues se sonrojo enormemente…-

-¿pero para que lo negó?-

-tal vez… por que no quiere admitirlo…-

-- 

Dio unos pequeños golpes en la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella, todo esto era horrible, había perdido el apoyo de Orochimaru, pero esta bien, no importaba, si para separar a Sasuke de Naruto tenia que hacerlo sola, no importaba ella se encargaría de hacerlo, ese rubio no lo podía hacer feliz, sabia que solamente ella podía hacerlo feliz, por que ella en realidad lo amaba –Sakura…- la voz del hombre la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sonreírle en un gesto de que la dejara pasar -¿y a que debo el honor de tu visita?...- comento mientras le indicaba a la mujer que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones –debo admitir que hoy muchos se han acordado de mi…-

-voy a ir directo al grano…-

-mmmh ¿estamos de mal humor, querida?- Sakura mostró una extraña mueca en su rostro al oír las palabras del hombre, el sabia muy bien lo mucho que detestaba que la trataran de esa manera

-no tengo ganas para soportar tus bromas…-

-de acuerdo ¿que deseas Sakura?-

-quiero pedirte un favor…-

-¿un favor?-

-Sasuke-kun se caso…- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recibir la noticia, así que el Uchiha se había casado, era muy extraño, estaba seguro de que nadie sabia eso –hace muy poco… sabes muy bien como es el con su vida personal…- le dijo Sakura adelantándose, sabiendo la duda que de seguro pasaba por la cabeza del hombre…

-si, bueno pero… ¿en que te puedo ayudar, yo?-

-quiero que me ayudes a separarlos…- el solamente la observo por unos segundos no era un secreto para nadie, el amor que la pelirosa le profesaba a Sasuke pero aun así, no se suponía que lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ser feliz aunque sea alado de otra persona –el no le conviene…-

-¡espera un momento ¿el?!-

-si, es un el…-

-vaya no sabia que a Sasuke le gustaran los 'el'…-

-en realidad eso no es importante ¿me vas a ayudar?-

-si me estas pidiendo ayuda… es por que el maridito de Sasuke esta demasiado bien ¿cierto?- dijo con una media sonrisa y colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas

-pues… si- desvió la mirada, no podía negarlo, el dichoso rubio era apuesto, y mejor así para que llamara la atención de a quien le estaba pidiendo el favor…

-¡auch! ¿Tanto te duele admitirlo?-

-eso no importa, yo se que el no merece a Sasuke…-

-¿y tu si?-

-¡por supuesto!-

Pareció pensárselo por varios segundos -¿y que gano yo?- miro fijamente a la pelirosa intentando que le diera una buena respuesta

-te vas de viaje en un par de semanas a Barcelona ¿cierto?-

-así es…-

-perfecto, pasajes y suficiente dinero como hasta que obtengas ganancias en tu nueva discoteca por allá…-

-mmmh interesante Sakura… ¿tanto te importa Sasuke?-

-claro que si…-

-de acuerdo, es un trato…- hablo el hombre estirando el brazo y estrechando la mano de la pelirosa –y creo que hoy será un buen momento para comenzar a conquistar al muchacho…-

-¿hoy?-

-¿no sabias? Sasuke va a ofrecer una fiesta en su departamento…-

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¿Uchiha Sasuke-kun?- exclamo levantándose de su asiento

-así es… bueno entonces nos vemos hoy a las siete en su departamento, es mas estaba a punto de llamarte para decirte lo de la fiesta, ahí me enseñas al muchacho…-

-de acuerdo…- giro para encaminarse a la puerta –no me vallas a fallar…- el hombre solamente le sonrió, en un gesto de prepotencia, el siempre obtenía a quien quería –nos vemos…- abrió la puerta y le dio una ultima mirada al peliplata –Kimimaro…- y sin mas salio del lugar cerrando de la puerta…

**FIN CAPITULO NUEVE**

_¡Hola! Bueno la verdad antes que nada les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora… es que he estado muy enferma últimamente (la verdad aun lo estoy… ¬¬) es deprimente estar tan enferma que no te puedes ni levantar de la cama, lo único que me sube el humor es ver como todos hacen lo posible para que no me siente tan mal n-n (es que cuando quieren mi familia y mis amigos son lindos) en fin… lo bueno es que ya me encuentro un poco mejor así que decidí subir los capi, por eso mismo si me vuelvo a demorar en subir los siguientes capis les pido un poquito de comprensión por que a lo mejor empeore nuevamente, bueno ahora si la vez pasada no puede comentar demasiado puesto que no conté con mucho tiempo pero en esta ocasión me he decidido por responder a algunos reviews que tengo… así que ahí va!_

_**Luna-Yue: **__¡Que tal! Bueno pues con respecto Shino y a Kiba aunque no lo creas ya tengo la unión de ese par ¡perfectamente planeada! Creo que es una de las mejores uniones que iré a escribir (por que aun no lo esta) y esa unión vino inspirada del hombre mas increíble (Ricardo Arjona) por uno de sus incomparables videos y una de sus incomparables canciones… (¿Se nota mucho que me encanta Ricardo Arjona?) En fin… con respecto a la edad de Konohamaru y Udon como ambos ya están en colegio les calculo… que se yo… unos trece, por ahí, jeje la verdad es que no lo había pensado demasiado ¡por cierto! Muchas gracias por tu recomendación, la tendré muy en cuenta… aunque ya tengo pensado hacer algo relativo a eso para el próximo capi, no hasta esos extremos, pero si parecido (o por lo menos eso espero)… bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capi te haya gustado…_

_**Yanaslik: **__Muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre, son muy importantes y me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic… Apropósito quería decirte que en el review anterior pusiste una frase que me gusto mucho: ('Lo malo de suponer es que puedes llegar a equivocarte') y quiero utilizarla en el titulo de un capitulo mas adelante, así que espero que te moleste, bye! Y nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo…_

_**Lyn Asakura: **__¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por supuesto por tu review! n-n_

_**Rinoa Diethel: **__¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por cierto la vez pasada me quede con las ganas de comentarte que yo ni idea con la película 'Mr & Ms Smith' aunque si recuerdo que quería verla… pero al final nunca lo hice… jeje que se le puede hacer… pero al final como dicen por ahí, simples coincidencias… apropósito te advierto que esa no va a ser la única aparición de Karin, mas adelante va a salir a fregar a todos los chicos guapos así que ya te imaginaras como se pondrá la cosa, ¡por cierto! Casi se me olvidaba, como te pudiste dar cuenta, ¡es Itachi el que regresa! Ay… yo lo amo n3n es tan lindo!! En fin… dejando de lado mi adoración por ese adonis de hombre… te cuento que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de que el regresaba, bueno ahora si, espero que te haya gustado el capi y Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Tomoe-chan: **__mmmh… sabes que esa es una muy buena pregunta y la verdad es que yo aun no lo se… pero te aseguro que van a ser muchos capítulos puesto que ni siquiera va por la mitad, y con respecto a mi musa inspiradora, la verdad no lo se, aunque realmente yo pienso que aun me falta mucho para escribir como realmente me gustaría (yo aun soy muy novata en todo esto de escribir fics n-n) en fin, Gracias por tus infaltables comentarios!_

_**Coptesita: **__Bueno creo que ya me he cansado de decir tantas veces gracias, pero en fin… es que es la verdad muchas por tu apoyo y tus comentarios…_

_**Yo-chan1: **__¡Hola! Sabes la parte del desayuno se me ocurrió justo un momento antes de subir el capitulo por eso fue que me demore un poco en subir el capi anterior por que quise ponerlo al final y pues creo que si plasme lo que tenia en mente, y con respecto al encuentro de Naru, Sasu, Orochimaru y Sakura, a mi en particular me gusto mucho! Aun mas cuando Naru lo beso - , bueno ahora si Muchas Gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!_

_**Kao-chan: **__Sabes… todo el mundo me pide que se reconcilien pronto… y la verdad no se cuanto falte para ello, pero voy a intentar que sea pronto, es que no quiero apresurar demasiado las cosas… en fin, gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Mireya Humbolt: **__¡Hola! La parte de Lee y Tente la escribí por que prácticamente me había olvidado de ese par, además de que la tenían muy fácil, así que decidí ponerle un poquito de toque a su relación en fin… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capi te haya gustado…_

_**Mana1989:**__ mmmh… la verdad es que… para el próximo capitulo ya habrá lemon, eso si se los puedo asegurar, bueno lo que pasa es que yo nuca he escrito un lemon, por lo menos no uno completo (ya saben a que me refiero x-x) como lo de Gaara y Sai en el baño no llego hasta el final esa vez o lo de Naruto y Sasuke en la cama, así que de antemano les pido comprensión en el próximo capi, ¡en serio que nunca antes he escrito un lemon!... bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado!_

_**Miki Tsubasa: **__¡¡Hola!! Bueno como ya lo dije anteriormente para el próximo capi habrá lemon y espero que les guste, por que como ya lo dije, no lo hecho antes, en fin… dejo mis divagaciones y quiero darte las gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes que psíquicamente voy a evitar que cualquier galleta o vaso de leche estén cerca de ti, por lo menos en tanto Naruto y Sasuke se reconcilian XD_

_**UchihaUzumaki: **__Si yo se que por ahora todo es sufrimiento… y la que les espera… jeje, bueno pero no te preocupes que voy hacer que ese par se reconcilien de alguna manera, gracias por tus comentarios…_

_**Yumeko: **__si lo se… ya deberían hacer las pases pero quiero hacer unas cuantas maldades mas, antes de dejarlos juntos… gracias por tu comentario_

_**Angel of friendship: **__si… hago sufrir mucho a Naru, pero es parte de la historia n-n , muchas gracias por tus comentarios…_

_**Yunat: **__gracias por tus comentarios! Y pues si, esa es la intención dejarlos con las ganas de leer mas XD a mi en particular me gusta dejar así los capítulos, aunque pocas veces me sale… pero bueno, por eso procuro actualizar pronto, aprovechando el poco tiempo que aun me queda de vacaciones, gracias por tu review!_

_**TenRan-sama: **__gracias por tus palabras! Y que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado…_

_**Mikan92: **__Pues como pudiste ver a Sakura ya se le desarmaron muchos planes puesto que Orochi-baka la dejo sola, pero ya veras como se las arregla, aunque en realidad ya hay un adelanto de lo que planea hacer, gracias por tu comentario…_

_**Mary-neechan: **__pues que te digo… la verdad no hablo ni un poquito de portugués, pero me da mucho gusto que tu primer review en español haya sido para mi fic! Así que espero que este te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tus palabras…_

_**Mayuyui: **__Gracias por tus palabras. Y la verdad es que a mi siempre me ha gustado escribir capis largos, a veces pienso que se pueden aburrir con tanta palabrería, pero me da gusto que te agrade, muchas gracias por tus comentarios!_

_**Samara-Lestrange: **__muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si al parecer el fic esta en lo mas interesantes, espero que este capi te haya gustado!_

_**Klarix: **__Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando!_

_**Sabaku no Julliet: **__si se que todo es un mar de confusiones, de malos entendidos y de declaraciones a medias, pero no te preocupes que cuando se reconcilien, voy a intentar que todo sea un mar de tranquilidad y dulzura, gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Kotoko: **__gracias por tus palabras, y si lo se la ultima parte fue súper tierna, y la verdad es que se me ocurrió a ultima hora…_

_**Lady Sesshoumaru: **__Si lo que dijo Gaara sobre la parte que supuestamente no le funciona abajo a Sai fue algo también de improviso, puesto que yo andaba en la calle y vi. como una tipa le gritaba eso a un tipo de la misma forma mientras se subia al carro, recuerdo que el tipo se puso rojísimo XD fue bacán, por eso se me ocurrio ponerlo en el fic (la verdad es que no supe por que discutían ese par, por que yo solo oí esa parte) pero se adaptaba muy bien a los constantes encuentros entre Sai y Gaara, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi, bye!_

_**Kurumi Uchiha: **__la verdad… la verdad… aun falta un tanto para que se reconcilien, bueno no tanto, pero si unos cuantos capis, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!_

_Uff… que cansado, la verdad es que no se cuantas veces repetí 'Muchas Gracias' pero es que es la verdad… les agradezco a TODOS por su apoyo y sus infaltables comentarios, son muy importantes, por cierto se que a muchos les cayo como una patada en el hígado que Sasuke defendiera a Sakura, pero que esperaban después de todo, según mi fic, ellos crecieron juntos y Sasuke la considera como una hermana (aunque ella no lo vea así ¬¬) pero bueno, la verdad es que a mi Sakura no me cae ni bien ni mal… me caía mal en Naruto por la forma tan inmadura de ser y por como trataba a Naru, pero ya casi al final de la temporada como que con la ida de Sasuke como que maduro un poquito y en Shipuden ya termino de caerme relativamente bien, en fin! _

_Espero que este capi les haya gustado, aunque las notas en este capi se me han hecho larguisimas… bueno para el próximo capi la súper fiesta que Kimimaro le preparo a Sasuke, ya verán el plan en el que se va a poner el Uchiha y luego como se va a poner Naruto, es que hasta me emociono de solo acordarme, aunque todavía no este escrito ¬¬.. por cierto como ya se pudieron dar cuenta ya apareció Itachi-kun!!! (¿se nota que me encanta?) jeje bueno ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen sus reviews y cualquier duda, Bye!!_


	10. Aunque No Lo Entiedas

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 10: **Aunque no lo entiendas…

Y ahí estaba el unos de los abogados mas respetados en el país admirado por muchos y respetado por centenares, pero no por eso era un prepotente como muchos de aquellos jóvenes prospectos de la mencionada nueva generación que por un caso ganado ya se creían lo mejor del mundo, no, el era distinto, el era amable, considerado, un sin fin de cualidades que en este momento se veían en el piso por culpa de un adulto con mente de adolescente, es que cuando lo encontrara le pagaría muy caro TODO, se encontraba con el celular en el oído escuchando cada palabra de la madre superiora, con su maletín en la otra mano, hace un momento le había dicho a su nieto y a su amigo que subieran y lo esperaran…

La constante charla de la mujer lo estaba agobiando un poco, aunque en realidad era una mezcla de coraje, vergüenza y ansias de venganzas y todas dirigidas a una cabeza pelirroja -¡como lo oye Sarutobi-sama ese muchacho secuestro a una novicia la llevaba del brazo y la subió a su carro!... espéreme un momento por favor me han traído la lista de las novicias…- el pequeño silencio que se formo momentáneamente lo hizo suspirar algo cansado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente ¿Por qué le había pasado todo esto? ¡¡¿Qué diablos había hecho Gaara?!! No le había pedido nada del otro mundo, solo que levantara una estùpida reja, no entendía por que pero precisamente por que a el y a Sasuke y por su puesto a todos sus amigos los conocía desde que eran unos niños, toda esta situación no lo extrañaba –eh… Sarutobi-sama… algo muy raro esta sucediendo…-

-¿a que se refiere?- hablo calmadamente al ver como la mujer había parecido calmarse un poco

-hemos pasado lista a todas las monjas y novicias del lugar pero todas están completas no comprendo a quien se llevo el muchacho…-

-no se preocupe… todo a sido un mal entendido…- hablo con rabia contenida el hombre al ver el auto del pelirrojo estacionarse frente al edificio –yo la llamo dentro de un momento para explicarle todo…-

-de acuerdo, hasta dentro de un rato Sarutobi-sama…- apenas escucho que la mujer había colgado, cerro su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras veía a un Gaara algo alterado entrar al edificio prácticamente arrastrando a una monja del brazo y soltando frases como 'de hoy no pasa'

-Gaara-san, buenas tardes…- saludo el portero sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por ver la manera en la que el pelirrojo arrastraba a la monja quien iba con la cabeza agachada

-buenas- fue lo único que dijo antes de avanzar hasta los ascensores y ver como Sarutobi lo espera con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo arrugado "_¡Demonios!_"

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios has hecho?!-

-Sarutobi-sama no es el momento…- dijo mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor

-¡¡¿no es el momento?!! ¡Acaba de llamarme la madre superiora diciéndome que has secuestrado a una monja! ¡¡A UNA MONJA!!- la pequeña risa que escapo de la supuesta monja llamo la atención del hombre que ahora que lo notaba no había visto el rostro de ella -¡¿y además quien es ella?!-

-Sarutobi-sama… de verdad discúlpeme todo esto es una gran confusión, se lo puedo asegurar…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron logrando que los dos ingresaran al lugar pero de inmediato el mayor puso las manos en las puertas evitando que se cerraran

-habla, es a mi a quien me haces quedar en ridículo, puesto que yo encomiendo a un muchacho de buenas costumbres que se ofrece a hacer labor comunitario ¡es que ni Konohamaru me pone en estas!- Sai tuvo el impulso de levantar la mirada ¿acaso ese hombre era pariente del amigo de Udon? Sarutobi noto como 'la monja' tuvo el impulso de levantar la mirada ¡¿Por qué no se dejaba ver el rostro?! Completamente exasperado de esa situación levanto la cabeza de 'la monja' y le saco la pequeña capucha que llevaba encima -¡¡¿pero que dem…?!!- las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver al hombre, lo podía notar por sus facciones, que tenia enfrente de el, y que sonreía sin saber que hacer…

-eh… ¿hola?- apenas hablo Sai intentando sonreír mientras Gaara simplemente tapo su cara con la mano que tenia libre en un gesto de resignación, Sarutobi sin terminar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo soltó las puertas que se cerraron inmediatamente alcanzo a gritar lo ultimo que pudo -¡¡¡SABAKU NO GAARA MAS TE VALE UNA BUENA EXPLICACION!!!-

-¡¡la tendrá pero ahora no!!- fue lo ultimo que escucho del menor, soltó un suspiro es que parecía el abuelo de toda esa panda de amigos locos que tenían Sasuke y Gaara siempre había sido a si, sonrió un poco, muy a su forma esos muchachos lo hacían sentir vivo y necesitado, y aunque le sacaran canas verdes los quería como si fuera sus hijos, pulso el botón del ascensor que se encontraba al otro lado mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a la madre superiora e inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente convincente…

-- 

Sai se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta que se acababa de cerrar ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Oyó como el pelirrojo también le gritaba algo al hombre, pero realmente no le presto mucha atención, no era posible, Gaara no podía ser… -ah…- un suspiro de parte del pelirrojo lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y ver como el muchacho se arrimaba en la pared del ascensor –todo esto es tu culpa Sai…- Gaara vio fijamente a Sai antes de regalarle una sonrisa, que ni el mismo entendía por que lo hacia, pero claramente vio el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en las mejillas del ojinegro a pesar que de inmediato desvió la mirada…

Un pequeño sonido se escucho y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente permitiéndoles salir, en un extraño silencio, Sai aun no podía creer que se había sonrojado ¡el nunca se sonrojaba! y justo hoy le daba por hacerlo, escucho como Gaara sacaba unas llaves y le cedía el paso hacia el lugar, ingreso lentamente sin poder hablar aun ¿acaso estaba nervioso? Eso era imposible, ¿por que iba a estarlo?… vio como Gaara caminaba hacia la cocina pero se tropezaba con uno de los muebles, sonrió un poco, Gaara también estaba nervioso…

-- 

-¡¿Qué Sasuke, Que?!- la voz del castaño sonó extrañamente alterada, prácticamente podía decir que el Uchiha tenia la misma seriedad que el para estas cosas, y que de repente Kimimaro lo llamara para invitarlo a una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de su amigo, era muy… demasiado extraño –si… esta bien, estaré allá… de acuerdo, adiós…- corto la llamada y su mirada se perdió en un punto ciego de la habitación, todo esto era en realidad muy raro, ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, de prácticamente toda, la vida, mas bien podía asegurar que todo esto recaía desde aquella vez en la que 'algo' que todavía no sabían que era y que Gaara o no quería hablar o realmente no sabia le había pasado al Uchiha…

-buenas Neji-nii… Neji-kun…- se corrigió de inmediato la pelinegra recordando las palabras del castaño hace unos cuantos días en la fiesta de compromiso

-hola- fue la cortante respuesta del hombre mientras se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba sentado –voy a ducharme…- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras y dejar a la pelinegra con una extraña sensación en el pecho, no podía evitarlo desde aquella vez que había escuchado la conversación entre Hannabi y su prometida, algo en su pecho había dolido demasiado, al suponer que quizás la pelinegra sintiera algo por su amigo… ¿acaso tan difícil era que se enamorara de el? Suspiro una vez más antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y empezar a sacarse la ropa para ducharse, antes de ir a la supuesta fiesta de Sasuke, su padre había pedido una reunión para marcar la fecha de la boda…

-- 

Tenten caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba de regreso a su casa sola por lo general desde que iba a la escuela siempre había asistido junto a Lee, sin embargo para como estaban ahora las cosas realmente lo dudaba, suspiro cansada, pero aun así tenia que aprender a desligarse del pelinegro, era conciente que de una u otra manera en algún momento cada uno tomaría su camino, apretó con algo de fuerza los libros que llevaba en las manos, no, no quería que eso pasara, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, ya había visto a Lee contra chica obviamente todos esos años de amistad no habían significado nada para el mayor puesto que ni siquiera le había mencionado a aquella pelirroja…

-ya llegue…- anuncio levemente mientras dejaba su abrigo y sus llaves sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a la entrada de su casa

-hija, que bueno que llegaste- hablo entusiasmada su madre mientras salía de la cocina secando un poco sus manos

-¿eh?- dibujo una mueca extraña en su rostro -¿por que?-

-¡como que por que! ¿acaso una madre no puede alegrarse de ver a su adorada y única hija llegar sana y salva a su casa?- dramatizo la mujer llevando una mano a su pecho y sintiéndose levemente ofendida

-no- contesto cortante mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera -¿Qué sucedió ahora?- pregunto ahogando un suspiro y sabia de sobra que su madre era demasiado protectora cuando su padre no estaba en casa, por eso odiaba que saliera en esos viajes de negocios…

-nada… nada…- dijo intentando no darle importancia a su anterior charla –pero… llego algo para ti…- hablo melosamente provocando que la menor retrocediera un paso

-a veces me asustas…-

-si como sea… ¡ven!- jalo del brazo de su hija mientras la encaminaba hacia la sala donde un gran ramo de con flores roja adornaba el lugar

-y… ¿esto?- pregunto intrigada mientras se soltaba del agarre de su madre y caminaba hacia las rosas para tocarlas levemente -¿Por qué me las das?-

-por que son tuyas… anda mira quien te las envió- intento darle ánimos pero su hija solo podía ver embelesada el gran ramo que tenia en frente ¿Quién le había enviado esas rosas? Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le regalaba un ramo de rosas… no, no era la primera vez…

-FB- 

_Una niña de apenas siete años corría por todo el parque junto a todos sus amigos evitando ser atrapada por un castaño que corría detrás de ellos intentando atraparlos, inevitablemente sonreía por lo bien que sentía en esos momentos, sin poder prevenirlo choco con una piedra y cayo de bruces al suelo logrando que su rodilla se raspara y empezara a sangrar, empezó a llorar, era una tonta –Tenten-chan…- levanto su mirada para ver como su mejor amigo se sentaba justo frente a ella -¿Qué paso?-_

_-Lee-kun… yo… yo…- empezó a hipar debido al llanto, ahora por su culpa sus amigos no iban a querer seguir jugando hasta esperar que ella estuviera bien, era una tonta –yo… me caí… pero…-_

_-no te preocupes…- el pelinegro sonrió dulcemente como siempre solía hacerlo –no se lo diré a nadie…-_

_-¿Cómo…?-_

_-somos amigos ¿no? Te conozco perfectamente…- y volvió a sonreír ante su amiga que no terminaba de entender por que cada vez que se encontraba junto a Lee se sentía demasiado bien, el pelinegro se levanto tranquilamente y se alejo un poco de la vista de la niña hasta que regreso colocándose en cunclillas y ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa roja –no me gusta ver llorar a Tenten-chan…- inevitablemente la castaña se sonrojo un poco debido a la sonrisa, las palabras, y la rosa ¿Por qué siempre la ponía tan nerviosa? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos?…_

_-gracias…- dijo con su pequeño sonrojo aun presente y tomando la pequeña rosa…_

-FB- 

Inevitablemente un gran sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas al recordar ese hecho, Lee había sido el primero en regalarle una rosa, una sencilla rosa, pero aun así había sido el primero, suspiro resignada, no tenia que hacerse ilusiones ¿Por qué razón el pelinegro le regalaría tremendo ramo de rosas? Sonrió melancólicamente mientras daba una rápida vista a su madre que le sonreía abiertamente y movía sus manos en señal de que leyera la tarjeta, la tomo levemente antes de abrirla –se que te va encantar…- canturreo bajamente

-¡¿la leíste?!-

-bueno me moría de curiosidad…-

-¡madre!-

-bueno… bueno… te dejo sola entonces… tsk… y yo que quería ver tu cara…- dijo simplonamente mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la cocina…

-Dios Santo… ¿a veces me pregunto si realmente es mi madre o es una hermana entrometida perdida?- dijo un poco exasperada la castaña mientras se volvía a concentrar y abría lentamente la tarjeta:

'La verdad no se que pude haber hecho para que ya no me quieras hablar, y la verdad es que no sabia como hablarte si tu ya no me hablas… así que recordé aquella vez cuando lloraste y mi rosa te hizo sonreír, lo siento, no se lo que hice, pero si se que no quiero que estés lejos de mi, eres lo mas importante que tengo Tenten y si lo logras comprender, quiero que sepas que Te Quiero'

No sabia que hacer, su boca se mantenía abierta sin terminar de entender el por que de la ultima línea, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y el sonrojo en su rostro parecía pintura -¡sabia que seria demasiado para ti!- comento graciosa la mujer asomándose levemente y volviendo a entrar al ver la mirada de su hija, Tenten no sabia si reír o gritar, esto era demasiado –no hablarles siempre es una buena estrategia, aunque los celos también sirven, no sabia que habías montado toda una estrategia para conquistar al lindo Lee…-

-¡madre!-

-ya no vuelvo a hablar…- fue lo ultimo que escucho de su madre antes de llevar la nota a su pecho y dar un par de vueltas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya no le importaba nada mas, solo que Lee, era demasiado… demasiado el… y la había hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, se tiro sobre uno de los sillones y suspiro largamente…

-Lee… eres un idiota…- dijo graciosamente mientras volvía a suspirar y leía una vez mas la nota, definitivamente, aunque quisiera no podría alejarse de el, vio nuevamente el gran ramo que ahora se encontraba frente a ella y lentamente se sentó para poder tomar una rosa y acercarla a ella y olerla lentamente –un verdadero idiota…- alejo un poco la rosa para verla –pero aun así… yo también te quiero…-

-- 

-toma…- Gaara le extendió al pelinegro un vaso con un poco de vodka quien le sonrió abiertamente antes de cogerlo

-gracias… ¡oye!- exclamo el mayor al ver como Gaara bebía de un solo golpe su vaso -¿nervioso?-

-claro que no… es solo que… eres el primero que pisa mi apartamento, no dejo que nadie aparte de mis amigos lo pise…-

-¿por que?-

-no me gustan los compromisos…-

-y así evitas que te atosiguen…- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida al ver el leve asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo –entonces… ¿soy como un amigo?-

-un amigo…- dijo siseante mientras movía el vaso ahora vació en su mano –no lo creo…- se arrodillo en el sillón que se encontraba sentado y camino a gatas hacia el pelinegro con una sonrisa un tanto picara en el rostro, obviamente no había sido el primer trago, pero tampoco estaba ebrio –mas bien diría que eres un poco mas especial que los demás con los que he estado…- avanzo rápidamente hacia el pelinegro presionando su boca con la del pelinegro, el trago de verdad que ayudaba…

Sai dejo con cuidado el vaso sobre la mesa mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón con el pelirrojo encima suyo podía sentir claramente el pequeño sabor a licor en la boca del pelirrojo, pero no era demasiado a lo mucho un par de tragos "_para agarrar valor…_" pensó graciosamente mientras sonreía a pesar de los besos que le daba el menor -¿sabes que esto estorba demasiado?- comento sarcásticamente Gaara mientras se alejaba un poco de el rostro de Sai

-mmmh…- ahogo levemente un gemido al sentir las manos del pelirrojo acariciar suavemente sus piernas mientras subía el habito que se había puesto hace unos momentos -es… estabas ¡¡desnudo!!- casi grito mientras se alejaba un poco de Sai…

-jeje… ¿que esperabas? yo solo pensaba en buscarte…- se acomodo un poco en el sillón quedando sentado nuevamente mientras se quitaba por completo el habito quedando completamente desnudo ante el pelirrojo –por eso te mencione la moto… quería algo de ropa…-

-eres demasiado…- Sai tomo las mejillas del pelirrojo hundiéndose en un profundo beso que prácticamente dejo sin aire al pelirrojo quien respiro agitadamente al separarse del pelinegro

-impulsivo… lo se…- sonrió nuevamente para empezar a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo mientras la empezaba a levantar para repartir pequeños besos por su plano estomago…

Gaara se dejo recostar lentamente mientras sentía como Sai con una mano le quitaba la camisa y con la otra empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, no lo entendía, ni lo pretendía entender en ese momento, pero estar con Sai siempre lo hacia sentir pleno, le daba ganas de vivir, hacia crecer aun mas la pequeña luz que aun existía en su interior, levanto levemente la cadera para que el pelinegro pudiera sacar su pantalón, Sai volvió a unir su boca con la de Gaara en un suave beso, esta vez sin prisa, movió lentamente su labios contra los del pelinegro, ingreso su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo provocando un leve estremecimiento en ambos y volviendo el beso a cada segundo mas apasionado…

-hazlo tu…- dijo bajamente Gaara mientras lo miraba fijamente y Sai simplemente sonreía levemente –pero aquí no…- tomo levemente de la mano al mayor y se encaminaron sin pronunciar palabra hasta la habitación, Sai dio rápido vistazo al lugar era sencillo pero sumamente cómodo con pequeños adornos y dos fotos en una mesita de noche, no la observo bien pero en una aparecía con muchos chicos, sus amigos quizás, y en otra con un hombre ¿Quién era el? Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar hasta que sintió las manos del pelirrojo en su nuca y sus labios sobre los suyos…

Deslizo sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Gaara mientras caminaban hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el borde de la cama y deslizarse lentamente en ella hasta quedar acostados en la misma, los bóxer que aun tena Gaara desaparecieron casi en un instante mientras Sai empezaba a bajar lentamente por su pecho con suaves besitos hasta llegar a su ombligo –no te imaginas lo exquisito que eres…- susurro bajamente mientras continuaba con su camino y se acercaba con lentitud a su miembro provocando que el pelirrojo arqueara un poco su espalda

-mmmh…- cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentir la boca de Sai mientras atrapaba nuevamente su miembro, otra vez tenia a Sai junto a el, su pecho vibraba de emoción al sentir tan cerca suyo al pelinegro ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir que lo necesitaba? –ah… Sai…-

Comenzó a lamer con lentitud en un sube y baja que definitivamente empezaba a desesperar al pelirrojo que había hecho un brusco movimiento de lado al sentir como le daba una pequeña lamida a la punta de su miembro –Sa… Sai…- la voz de Gaara salía en pequeños suspiros, le encantaba su voz –mas… mas rápido…- sonrió un poco al ver la pequeña mueca que dibujaba en su rostro -¡Ahh!- aumento el ritmo viendo como volvía ha arquear la espalda y cerraba con mas fuerza sus ojos, sintió el leve temblor que cubrió el cuerpo de Gaara cuando continuo succionando, definitivamente todo en Gaara era perfecto…

¿Cómo es que solamente una persona podía provocarle todo eso? Tenia miedo, su pecho latía con una velocidad imposible, temía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no había otra persona que quisiera a su lado que no fuera el pelinegro, temía darse cuenta que se había enamorado –hasta aquí…-

-¡Ahh… Sai!- exclamo al sentir como el pelinegro colocaba un dedo sobre la punta de su miembro evitando correrse -¿Qué crees que haces?-

-quiero que lo hagamos juntos…- susurro bajamente mientras volvía a la boca del pelirrojo uniendo sus labios en un beso mas demandante, mas fogoso, mas de solo ellos…

Sai acomodo un brazo en un lateral al cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras llevaba un dedo a su boca y lo lamía lentamente hasta encaminarlo a la entrada del pelirrojo –Sai- hablo Gaara mientras tomaba el brazo del pelinegro que se encaminaba a su entrada –hazlo con cuidado- dijo cortante, Sai lo observo por un instante ¿acaso…? Su respiración pareció entrecortarse ¿Acaso Gaara era virgen?

-por supuesto…- dijo tranquilo, Gaara le estaba entregando a el la virginidad de su cuerpo, puede que en este momento Gaara no fuera completamente virgen, puede que haya estado con muchos, pero era virgen y le estaba entregando a el la parte pasiva de su persona, un leve calor se formo en su pecho, no necesitaba que el pelirrojo se lo dijera, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo un fuerte sentimiento aun mas grande del que ya tenia se formo en su pecho, era especial para Gaara, quizás tan especial como lo era Gaara para el…

-¡ah!- un pequeño gritito llamo la atención de Sai quien vio como Gaara mordía su labio inferior y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos al sentir la intromisión del primer dedo

-tranquilo…- dijo susurrante mientras empezaba a besar las mejillas del pelirrojo, entendía la tensión del pelirrojo, pero debía relajarse, empezó a mover con cuidado su dedo en un pequeño vaivén

-mmmh…- un pequeño gemido por parte del pelirrojo le hizo darse cuenta de que ya se estaba acostumbrando así que decidió meter un segundo dedo

-abre los ojos Gaara…- pronuncio levemente al darse cuenta de que cada vez que sentía un fuerte placer cerraba con mas fuerza sus ojos –por favor…- ingreso un tercer dedo provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo del pelirrojo quien impulsivamente cerro aun mas los ojo –quiero saber que es por mi cada uno de tus suspiros…- dio un pequeño beso en cada uno de sus ojos –que no piensas en nadie mas…- dijo entrando de golpe sus dedos…

-¡AHH!- arqueo su espalda al sentir lo placentero de las pequeñas penetraciones que Sai le estaba provocando –eres un verdadero… imbècil…- hablo intentando tomar un poco de aire, no quería abrir los ojos, no por que estuviera pensando en otra persona, sino por que tenia miedo… miedo a decir algo para lo que no estaba preparado –yo… no estoy… pensando en nadie mas… ¡Ahh!- volvió a arquear su espalda Sai lo estaba llenando de placer con tan solo esos pequeños movimientos, sentía claramente los besos que el pelinegro le daba a su cuello, de algún modo deseaba que le dejara marca, que de algún modo le demostrara que lo quería solo para el, aunque lo que pasara esta noche solo fuera por una vez…

Gaara abrió lentamente sus ojos y como por instinto Sai levanto la mirada para fijarla en esas orbes agua marina que lo veían con una mezcla dulzura y deseo como si le pidiera algo, que no terminaba de comprender, muchas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta palabras que no debía decir, palabras de cariño que apenas Gaara las escuchara no le gustaría, Gaara no quería ningún compromiso y eso ya le había quedado claro, hubiera sido mejor no ver sus ojos –Gaara…- susurro mientras con su mano libre acariciaba lentamente el rostro del pelirrojo quien volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder sentir la suave caricia…

-¡mmmh!- Sai quito de golpe sus dedos provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en el pelirrojo al ser conciente de lo que seguía, sintió las manos del mayor rozar sus muslos provocando aun mas su desesperación pero de inmediato tomo sus piernas y las levanto con algo de cuidado, el corazón de Gaara comenzó a bombear con mas fuerza, era la primera vez que le permitiría a alguien estar en su interior ¿Por qué Sai? ¿Por qué Sai era tan especial? –mmhh…- sintió los labios del pelinegro muy cerca de su entrada dando pequeños besos alrededor –Sai…- dijo imperceptiblemente logrando que sus palabras se confundieran en el aire…

Se alejo un poco de la entrada de Gaara para poder observar el rostro del pelirrojo quien lo observaba ahora sonriente, le respondió a su sonrisa y acerco sus labios a los del pelirrojo y antes de que Gaara pudiera notarlo Sai ya había empezado a penetrarlo -¡Ahh!- exclamo Gaara separando su boca de Sai, ya había comenzado a entrar y dolía… demasiado –Sai… espera… yo…-

-relájate…- dijo tranquilo mientras besaba el pómulo del pelirrojo por el que corría una débil lagrima que había salido de sus ojo, el cuerpo de Gaara pareció relajarse con el pequeño gesto que había tenido, sintió el cuerpo de Gaara recostarse sobre la cama puesto que lo había levantado un poco debido a la intromisión, continuo ingresando sintiendo claramente como su miembro era apretado increíblemente en el interior del pelirrojo –Ga… Gaara…-

-mmmh…- solo podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran, sabia que no había sido una lagrima de dolor, sabia que había sido una lagrima provocada por demasiadas emociones en un solo momento…

El miembro de Sai ingreso por completo en el interior de Gaara provocando un suspiro de deseo por parte de ambos, Sai se encontraba de nuevo besando su cuello, por lo que el se abrazo de inmediato a la firme espalda del pelinegro mientras se acercaba a su oído –muévete Sai…- el mayor se separo un poco del cuello de Gaara para volver a besarlo, saco con lentitud su miembro casi hasta la punta retrocediendo un poco y llevando a Gaara hacia delante por no separar su beso, y volvió a ingresar pero esta vez de una sola estocada, un gemido murió en la boca de Sai, no permitiría que esta vez separara sus bocas, quería sentir a Gaara en todo su esplendor, quería sentirlo hasta que le falta el aire…

Las embestidas empezaron algo suaves y lentas acompañadas por pequeños gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, los brazos de Sai se colocaron a un lado del rostro de Gaara, pero no se alejaron demasiado puesto que Gaara continuaba abrazado a el –Sa… Sai…- intentaba hablar el pelirrojo pero la fuerza en la que iba aumentado las embestidas empezaba a nublar sus sentidos

-Gaara… me encantas…- el pelirrojo cerro con fuerza sus ojos, Sai empezaba a entrar y salir cada vez con mas rapidez y mas fuerza, su pecho latía cada vez mas fuerte, y podía sentir su cuerpo empezando a humedecerse debido al sudor que se empezaba a mezclar con el de Sai…

-¡¡AHH!!- ambos se movieron un poco hacia delante debido a la ultima embestida de Sai que obviamente había dado en un punto preciso en el cuerpo del pelirrojo –Sa… Sai… da… ahí… una… una vez mas…- hablo entrecortado mientras se aferraba mas a Sai como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sai volvió a salir casi por completo e ingreso nuevamente de una sola estocada -¡¡SAI!!- provoco que el pelirrojo casi gritara aferrándose por completo a su espalda, estaba seguro de que había clavado sus uñas en su espalda –esto… esto es demasiado… no… no puedo estar sin moverme…- las palabras de Gaara sorprendieron un poco a Sai ¿a que se refería?

Era demasiado placer, demasiado calor, demasiado todo, como para que el se la pasara simplemente acostado, de inmediato las piernas de Gaara bajaron colocándose al rededor de la cintura del pelinegro quien tuvo que sentarse para poder ver como el pelirrojo empezaba a auto penetrarse mientras llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás –Gaara…- dijo forzosamente al sentir como su miembro era nuevamente apretado por el interior del pelirrojo, Gaara empezó a subir y bajar por el miembro de Sai rápidamente y las manos de Sai se posaron en su cintura para que fuera aumentando el ritmo, Gaara solamente se dejo llevar nuevamente mientras sus manos tomaban las mejillas de Sai para atraer su rostro al de el en un beso mas apasionado que cualquiera de los anteriores…

El cuerpo de Gaara se arqueo un poco al sentir como nuevamente Sai había dado en ese punto de su cuerpo que lo hacia perder la razón, y se hubiera caído hacia atrás si no hubiera sido por las manos de Sai que lo sostuvieron por la espalda mientras volvía a besar su cuello, obviamente a Sai le encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo sintió una pequeña mordida en la parte alta de su cuello pero lo olvido de inmediato al sentir como nuevamente el miembro de Sai había golpeado en aquella parte -¡¡AHH!!- grito y levanto un poco su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Sai sobre su miembro -¡Sai… Sai!- no podía evitarlo era lo único en lo que podía pensar, era lo único que habitaba en su mente, le encantaba sentir que en este momento lo mas importante para Sai era el…

Su nombre… Su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando salía de aquellos labios, definitivamente Gaara era realmente exquisito aumento el movimiento de su mano en el miembro del pelirrojo y del mismo modo sus embestidas vio como el pelirrojo se empezaba a agachar un poco para besar su abdomen ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Sintió como Gaara se levantaba un poco sacando su miembro del interior y volviendo a sentarse de golpe provocando un fuerte grito por parte del pelinegro -¡¡Gaara ¿Qué haces?!!- dijo con sus manos esta vez sobre la cama para no perder el equilibrio

-no quiero disfrutar solo…- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Gaara antes de volver a besar su abdomen, sintió una pequeña punzada en su estomago, pero no le dio importancia, todo era realmente increíble…

Gaara continuo con sus movimientos esta vez mas rápidos y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera le importaba lo que Sai le dijera después, ya luego pensaría en una excusa –no… no quiero terminar así…- Gaara abrió inmediatamente los ojos al oír las palabras de Sai pero lo único que pudo sentir fue como el pelinegro lo tomaba de la cintura y lo volvía a recostar sobre la cama sacando esta vez por completo su miembro del interior del pelirrojo quien lo observaba sin terminar de comprender la situación –me encantas… de verdad me encantas… Gaara…-

"_yo…_"

Antes de que pudiera responder a lo que le había dicho el pelinegro, Sai volvió a ingresar en su interior -¡Ahh!- y volvió a arquear su espalda llenándose nuevamente de emociones y del inmenso placer que las emociones que estaba sintiendo provocaban en el, las embestidas continuaron rápidas acompañadas por besos alrededor de su pecho y su cuello mientras el se dedicaba nuevamente a sentir…

"_yo no se por que…_"

#_me encantas…_# no era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero si era la primera vez que aquellas palabras sonaban tan bien y a la vez sonaban algo vacías, sonaban bien por que venían de Sai y sonaban vacías por que aunque se lo negara mil veces el esperaba algo mas, Sai volvió a golpear en aquel punto en su interior mientras unía sus bocas en un beso apasionado de esos que solo Sai sabia darle y que lo dejaban sin aire…

"_pero… quiero que me diga algo mas…_"

La lengua de Sai ingreso en su boca envolviéndose en una pelea por dominar, sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas ¿Cómo podía volverlo loco con tanta facilidad? –Ahh… Gaara…- la voz del pelinegro sonaba tan excitada y le encantaba, le encantaba que pronunciara su nombre de esa manera, de esa manera que le indicaba que solo el ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento…

"_quiero que diga que me quiere…_"

Sintió la mano de Sai volver a apretar su miembro -¡Sai!- dijo mientras volvía a abrazarse al pelinegro absorto de tanto placer, la mano de Sai se empezó a mover con la misma rapidez que sus embestidas, a conciencia de que el final estaba cerca, Gaara se aferro mas a su espalda, sus razón se nublaría en cualquier momento, y el lo sabia, sabia que cuando todo terminara Sai se alejaría de su lado, ya no habría motivo para que lo buscara…

"…_como yo lo quiero a el…_"

Gaara abrió bruscamente sus ojos al razonar su ultimo pensamiento, una nueva embestida lo hizo gemir fuerte -¡¡ah Sai!!- ¿Qué acababa de pensar? Su respiración se entrecorto un poco y sintió como Sai hundía su rostro en su hombro mientras continuaba con la embestidas ¿acaso el…? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Sai?

-mmhh…- un gemido por parte de Sai lo hizo respirar con mas dificultad, temía que lo escuchara, aunque fueran sus pensamientos…

-Sai…- susurro mientras sentía su cuerpo retroceder un poco con la embestida por parte del mayor, suspiro algo triste, estaba seguro que aquel suspiro se confundiría con un gemido, era un completo imbècil ¿en que momento se había enamorado?

Sai aumento aun mas el ritmo y sintió como Gaara prácticamente recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, continuo embistiéndolo pero un pequeño liquido que empezó a correr por su espalda llamo su atención, sabia que no era el sudor de su cuerpo puesto que había caído sobre el -¿Gaara?- sintió como el pelirrojo se aferraba mas a el al oírlo hablar -¿Gaara?- volvió a llamarlo pero como respuesta nuevamente sintió como el pelirrojo se aferraba cada vez mas a su cuerpo como sino quisiera soltarlo, volvió a embestirlo provocando que el pelirrojo se estremeciera

-¡Ahh… Sai!- oyó la voz sollozante por parte del pelirrojo y aunque lo extraño no se detuvo, una ultima embestida y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse…

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como Sai daba una ultima embestida y sintió como todo a su alrededor se nublaba, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus gemidos, tanto placer no le permitían ni siquiera hablar, y mucho menos concentrarse en nada, se sintió desconectado del mundo por varias horas, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que apenas habían sido unos segundos, y en cuanto volvió a la realidad sintió claramente como Sai empezaba a salir de su interior dejando un pequeño camino de semen alrededor –mmmh…- gimió bajamente al sentir como el pelinegro salía por completo de su interior, pero aun continuaba sobre el…

La mano de Sai acaricio lentamente las mejillas de Gaara por las cual obviamente se habían deslizado algunas lagrimas -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto dulcemente secando a su paso unas cuantas lagrimas, Gaara simplemente lo observo fijamente, no le podía decir que se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de el, no quería comportarse como un idiota enamorado, estaba seguro que muchos después de hacer el amor con Sai le confesaban que lo amaban, y el no quería ser uno mas en la lista de estupidos enamorados, pero aun así las suaves caricias en su rostro por parte de Sai lo estaban enterneciendo…

-no es nada…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sintió como levemente Sai posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, no en un beso sino en un simple roce

-eres… realmente increíble…- susurro Sai mientras se empezaba a mover un poco separando sus cuerpos logrando que Gaara se diera cuenta de que había manchado a Sai con su semen

-lo siento…- murmuro el pelirrojo un tanto sonrojado, ahora las cosas eran diferentes

-¿eh?- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca en su rostro, sin entender –ah… no, no te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa, Gaara simplemente le respondió con otra sonrisa…

¡Dios! Todo era tan perfecto había un gran ambiente entre ambos, un ambiente de tanta paz… que era casi increíble… o quizás todo seria por que se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado y que además de todo acababa de hacer el amor con la persona que amaba ¿Por qué todo cambiaba por completo cuando te dabas cuenta de que ambas a alguien? Sonrió un poco mas mientras se levantaba de la cama con un pequeño dolor -¿vamos?- dijo estirando su manos y ofreciéndosela al pelinegro

-si…- dijo tomando la mano del menor y encaminándose a la ducha, pero antes dio un rápido vistazo a la cama donde permanecían los restos de semen mezclados con una pequeña mancha roja que confirmaba la virginidad de Gaara, sonrió con una enorme felicidad en el pecho "_Gaara…_" fue el único pensamiento que cruzo mientras ahora veía al pelirrojo delante de el encaminarse a la ducha aun tomados de la mano…

-- 

Los leves golpes en su puerta lo hicieron bufar molesto mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro que hace un momento se encontraba leyendo sobre la mesa -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo fastidiado al ver al hombre frente a sus ojos que sonreía de una manera extraña como si estuviera realmente emocionado por algo que el no entendía

-pues… vine a arreglar todo para la fiesta de esta noche…-

-¿arreglar?-

-por supuesto…- dijo mientras ingresaba al departamento sin importarle que el pelinegro lo dejara o no ingresar y arrastrando consigo una maleta

-¿Qué esto eso?- dijo el mayor señalando la maleta

-pues es todo lo que necesito para armar una buena fiesta…- Kimimaro reviso rápidamente con la mirada el lugar intentando buscar al dichoso marido de Sasuke pero al parecer se encontraba solo, bufo resignado a su mala suerte, al parecer no lo conocería hasta la noche…

-aja… son las cinco de la tarde… ¿acaso organizaste una matine?-

-Sasuke no pretendes que te ponga música y tomemos jugo de naranja ¿verdad?- dijo mientras veía como el pelinegro levantaba una ceja en señal de que eso era lo que el tenia pensado a excepción claro de tomar jugo de naranja –pues no va a ser así, aquí traigo suficiente cd's como para disfrutar de aquí hasta navidad, unos cuantos implementos para hacer cócteles algo para arreglar por aquí y por allá y unos cuantos bocaditos que vine comprando en la pastelería…-

-no habrás comprado una torta ¿cierto?-

-por supuesto que no- dijo tranquilo mientras empezaba a sacar todo de la maleta y al parecer empezaba a dejar todo en su lugar –te recomiendo que guardes en tu habitación todo lo que no quieres que se rompa, riegue, dañe o desaparezca misteriosamente…- comento gracioso…

-demonios…- susurro entre dientes el Uchiha mientras tomaba un par de cosas importantes, todo eso le pasaba por intentar desafiar a su suerte

-por cierto…- volvió a escuchar la voz del peliplata –me dijeron por ahí… que te había casado…-

-¿y?-

-¿es cierto?- pregunto el hombre mientras veía de reojo al pelinegro

-si- fue la corta respuesta del mayor mientras se encaminaba a la que seguramente era su habitación –voy a dormir un poco levántame media hora antes de que la gente llegue para ducharme…-

-¡¿eh, no piensas ayudar?!-

-por supuesto que no- y lo ultimo que escucho fue la puerta cerrarse, mientras veía con rabia contenida la puerta recién cerrada, aunque la verdad no terminaba de entender por que le extrañaba, la verdad es que ya conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente, suspiro resignado, mientras dejaba las cosas por instante y recorría un poco el lugar, definitivamente un apartamento grande y bien decorado con muchas cosas costosas alrededor

-que raro…- murmuro mientras revisaba una que otra mesita y las paredes, esperaba ver alguna foto donde estuviera el esposo de Sasuke, pero no había nada –mmmh… a lo mejor lo tiene en la habitación…- dijo antes de volver hacia su maleta y continuar arreglando las cosas…

-- 

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia la parada de autobuses cargaba consigo la maleta se había desviado un poco de ir hacia el departamento y había decidido ir a visitar a alguno de sus amigos, quiso reunirlos pero al parecer cada uno se encontraba en su propio mundo, Lee y Tenten habían dicho que no podían por que no sentían muy bien, claro que ambos por separado, Hinata no podía por que iba a haber una reunión familiar sobre no se que en su casa, Temari le había dicho que estaba ocupada, y Sai ni siquiera le había contestado el teléfono, suspiro cansado después de que lo habían llamado tanto ahora ninguno podía verlo, sonrió un poco al recordar que por lo menos Kiba estaba libre y por eso ahora se dirigía a la casa de su amigo para hablar un poco, sonrió aun mas al ver la pequeña bolsita que llevaba en sus manos con croquetas para Akamaru –y para Kiba también dattebayo…- dijo graciosamente mientras esperaba tranquilamente el autobús…

-por supuesto que no, voy a tener cuidado…- escucho la voz grave de un hombre hablar tranquilamente por la acera justamente tras de el, pero no le presto mucha atención

-¿eh?- observo como un taxi se acercaba a toda velocidad e instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la calle y vio un pequeño charco de agua justo frente a el –ay no…- el auto continuo con la misma velocidad y se dio cuenta de que terminaría completamente empapado así que retrocedió rápidamente chocando contra alguien -¡ten mas cuidado-ttebayo!- grito el rubio hacia el taxi que ahora se alejaba y giro rápidamente para ver a la persona contra la que había chocado –¡lo siento!- dijo mientras se agachaba de inmediato para ayudar a recoger al hombre el celular que al parecer al caer se había abierto –no fue mi intención…-

-no te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mientras recogía la tapa de su celular

-ten… y discúlpame nuevamente…- dijo mientras le entregaba la batería del celular un poco aliviado al parecer solo se había desbaratado un poco pero no se había dañado

-ya te dije que no te preocuparas, vi por que lo hiciste…-

-eh… si disculpa…- dijo esta vez con un pequeño sonrojo mientras ambos se levantaban

-¿de viaje?- pegunto el mayor mientras arreglaba su celular

-no, simplemente mudanza…- comento con una sonrisa –creo que arruine tu llamada ¿no?-

-si, pero no te preocupes, digamos que de cierto modo me hiciste un favor…- una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios por lo que el rubio también sonrió ya un poco mas tranquilo…

-bueno un gusto conocerte…-

-Naruto…- dijo feliz mientras estrechaba su mano con la del mayor –e igualmente… oye… ¿no nos conocemos?—

-mmmh… no lo creo, bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo un pequeño encuentro con el pasado…- dijo tranquilo mientras giraba y continuaba caminando sin embargo no duro ni diez minutos y giro nuevamente solo para decirle algo –te recomiendo que si vas con esa maleta no vayas en bus, es muy peligroso, lo mejor seria que tomaras un taxi…-

-eh… si gracias, creo que tienes razón…- dijo rascando un poco su nuca –hasta luego…- dijo algo vacilante al darse cuenta de que no conocía el nombre del otro

-Itachi, mi nombre es Itachi…-

-de acuerdo, gracias por todo Itachi…-

Vio como el mayor daba la vuelta en una esquina y desaparecía por completo de su vista, aun sostenía la maleta en sus manos y sin poder evitarlo sonrió abiertamente, aquel hombre era muy… calido o mas bien le transmitía un cierto aire familiar –que raro dattebayo…- murmuro inconciente mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza aun manteniendo su vista fija por el lugar por donde se había marchado el mayor –se que lo he visto en alguna parte…- llevo un dedo a su barbilla intentando recordarlo, si bien su apariencia podría juzgarse por común cuando describes a alguien, debido a su cabello y sus ojos negros, pero verlo definitivamente no era nada común, era un hombre realmente apuesto y desbordaba mucha elegancia y sensualidad, un pequeño sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas ante sus divagaciones, sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando distraerse, seria mejor hacerle caso a Itachi y tomar un taxi…

-- 

-esa es la decisión que hemos tomado…- la voz del hombre frente a sus ojos sonando completamente firme dándoles a entender que no debían siquiera replicar la decisión recién tomada

-pero… ¿no… es muy pronto?- hablo tímida Hinata aprensando con algo de fuerza el borde de su vestido

-no lo es y lo único que queremos saber es sino interfiere con sus estudios…-

-¿Neji?- hablo el padre del mismo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el castaño que permanecía impasible ante la pronta comunicación que les habían hecho

-no, incluso tendremos una semana de vacaciones desde la próxima semana…-

-perfecto y ¿tu Hinata?-

-la próxima semana será la semana cultural en mi universidad… pero no hay problema tengo excelentes calificaciones y puedo pedir la exoneración de las mismas…- hablo tranquilamente al ver la actitud que tenían los padres de ambos, definitivamente ya no podría hacer nada…

-de acuerdo entonces su boda se celebrara este sábado, le diré a tu madre para que comience con los preparativos…- ambos cabezas de familia se levantaron con cuidado dejando a solas a ambos jóvenes

-yo… Neji-kun… ¿tu… estas de acuerdo?-

-el tiempo es lo de menos Hinata…- se levanto con cuidado mientras se empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con su actitud renuente de siempre

-¡Neji-kun!- exclamo la pelinegra esta vez apretando con mas fuerza su vestido -¡lo siento!- exclamo en un golpe de voz y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos…

-¿Co… como?- pregunto sorprendido el mayor mientras giraba un poco para poder observar a su prima con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y con sus puño fuertemente apretados, aun sentada sin haberse movido de su puesto

-se que estas molesto conmigo… y yo…- su voz se empezó a temblar debido a las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, aunque le doliera decirlo sabia que era la verdad, era conciente de que quizás la razón por la que Neji no le hablaba era por que la culpaba del compromiso, por que no había tenido el valor suficiente para imponerse, sabia que Neji merecía a alguien mejor, Neji era apuesto, inteligente, educado, el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, cualquier mujer era mejor que ella…

-FB- 

_La suave brisa movía sus cortos cabellos mientras ella se encontraba viendo fijamente hacia el patio de receso, suspiro una vez mas ya habían pasado diez minutos y Neji aun no llegaba "¿le habrá sucedido algo a Neji-oniichan?" pensó algo preocupada pero sacudió de inmediato su cabeza era imposible, Neji era fuerte pero aun así, su ausencia la empezaba a preocupar, el no era de faltar o llegar tarde sin antes avisar, miro el obento que permanecía a su lado y sonrió débilmente, iría a buscarlo, después de todo no en vano había pasado casi toda la madrugada practicando para hacer un buen almuerzo, lo tomo con cuidado y empezó a bajar las escaleras para encaminarse hacia el salón de su primo, Neji ya estaba en preparatoria así que tendría que caminar un poco mas lejos de lo normal…_

_-eh… disculpa…- hablo tímidamente la muchacha a uno de los alumnos que se encontraba en la puerta del salon_

_-oh vaya pero si eres la hermosa prima de Neji-san…- dijo sonriente el castaño provocando que Hinata se avergonzara un poco y agachara la cabeza para que evitara ver su sonrojo –por lo que veo este es tu ultimo año de secundaria, el proximo ya estaras en preparatoria ¿cierto?- el leve asentimiento por parte de la pelinegra lo hizo sonreir, aquella muchacha era de las mas lindas del instituto y quien se quería acercar a ella, tenia que andar con cuidado, no en vano era la prima de Hyuuga Neji -¿bucas a Neji-san?- pregunto educadamente mientras señalaba el obento que la muchacha apretaba con su pecho…_

_-si… ¿lo has visto?-_

_-mmmh…- llevo una mano a su quijada intentando recordar -¡ah claro!- dijo mientras golpeaba con su puño su mano –lo vi cerca de la entrada al gimnasio –pero…- antes de que pudiera continuara Hinata se había marchado a toda prisa hacia donde le había dicho con un leve 'gracias' de su parte –lo mejor será que no vayas ahora…- susurro esta ultima parte que la pelinegra no le dejo decir –bien, Neji-san sabrá como arreglárselas…- dejo despreocupadamente mientras volvía a ingresar al salón…_

_Hinata corría tranquilamente y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, corría pero con cuidado, temía que en algún momento su obento se moviera demasiado y dañara el almuerzo que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado, sus pasos se detuvieron poco a poco al darse cuenta de que su primo no se encontraba por ningún lado -¿y bien que querías decirme?- la grave voz de Neji la hizo dar un pequeño saltito logrando que girara y decidiera cruzar unos pequeños arbustos para llegar a una zona un tanto alejada "¿Neji-oniichan?" vio como el castaño permanecía tranquilamente parado con sus manos en los bolsillos y frente a una muchacha de su misma edad rubia, sumamente sonrojada y con su mirada fija en el piso…_

_-yo… yo eh…- la voz de la muchacha pareció temblar mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento y su mirada continuaba fija en el piso –yo se que muchas chicas se te han declarado… pero… pero yo… ¡yo te quiero Neji-sempai!- pudo ver como claramente el castaño daba un pequeño suspiro y dirigía su mirada hacia un lateral al parecer hacia un punto vació, evitando que ella pudiera ver la reacción en el rostro de su primo_

_-Hanako…- hablo tranquilamente provocando un leve estremecimiento en la muchacha –lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte…- nunca pudo entender por que pero en aquel momento en el que escucho aquellas palabras de su primo su corazón dio un pequeño salto ¿acaso… estaba feliz?_

_-pero… ¡¿Por qué Neji-sempai?!- la muchacha levanto la mirada algo acuosa debido a las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus orbes color miel –tu… tu siempre rechazas a todas… es como… ¡como si tu corazón ya le perteneciera a alguien!- Hinata apretó con fuerza el obento que sostenía en sus manos ¿Neji se había enamorado de alguien? El castaño simplemente ladeo un poco su rostro fijándolo en el de la rubia que se encontraba frente a el_

_-ese no es asunto tuyo y de nuevo… lo siento…- giro nuevamente para empezar a encaminarse hacia otro lugar pero de inmediato sintió como la muchacha tomaba la manga de su camisa deteniendo su paso_

_-Neji-sempai…- llamo la rubia apretando con algo de fuerza la camisa del mayor –por lo menos… almorcemos juntos… aunque sea solo por hoy…-_

_-no, disculpa…- Neji negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se soltaba del agarre –ya he quedado de almorzar con alguien y me esta esperando…-_

_-es Hinata- hablo tranquilamente –esta en el mismo año que yo pero en otro salón, lo se, es tu prima, pero solo dile que por hoy te comparta, solo por hoy… onegai Neji-sempai…-_

_-no- dijo mientras volvía a caminar alejando se de la rubia _

_-¡Neji-sempai!- instintivamente el castaño giro nuevamente pero de inmediato sintió como la rubia se aferraba a su cuello y unía sus labios en un beso…_

_Hinata apretó con mas fuerza el obento en sus manos, al sentir una leve punzada en su pecho ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Desvió la mirada de aquella escena hasta que la voz de su primo la hizo reaccionar nuevamente –detente por favor, no esta bien que una muchacha como tu haga esto…- alejo lentamente las manos de la rubia de su cuerpo acompañado por un largo suspiro –mejor ya ve a tu salón Hanako…- la rubia simplemente asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se marchaba corriendo del lugar, por su parte Neji simplemente comenzó a caminar para también alejarse del lugar por lo que Hinata se agacho un poco mas tras el arbusto para evitar que Neji la viera, no quería que creyera que lo espiaba aunque fuera verdad -¿nos vamos Hinata?-_

_La pelinegra dio un pequeño saltito levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba escondida –eh… Neji-oniichan… yo no… pero ustedes… entonces yo…-_

_-no te preocupes, se que no querías espiarnos, lamento que hayas visto todo eso…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella era la única persona que tenia el privilegio de ver su sonrisa, continuo caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, por lo que Hinata decidió simplemente seguirlo mientras caminaba a su lado con el obento aun en sus manos y con tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_-no te preocupes Neji-oniichan… es que me preocupe por que no llegabas y…-_

_-lo se, también lamento eso…- _

_-no, no tienes por que disculparte…- dijo mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza y continuaba caminando dejándose guiar por su primo hacia la azotea donde compartían siempre el almuerzo, siempre juntos…_

_Ingresaron lentamente al lugar y sentaron de la misma manera mientras la pelinegra empezaba a sacar el almuerzo y lo colocaba entre ambos con una tímida sonrisa -¿lo preparaste tu?- pregunto tranquilo mientras llevaba un pequeño bocado a su boca, por lo general cada uno traía su propio almuerzo y sentaban ahí para conversar un poco, pero el día de ayer Hinata le había pedido que no llevara almuerzo_

_-hai…- dijo con la vista clavada en el almuerzo sin atreverse a ver la reacción de su primo_

_-pues… esta delicioso Hinata-chan…- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver el sonrojo el las mejillas de su prima sabia que no le agradaba que la llamaran así…_

_-Neji-oniichan…-_

_-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero es en serio, esta realmente delicioso…-_

_-arigato…- dijo esta vez levantando la mirada y con una sonrisa en su labios –si lo deseas… yo puedo preparar el almuerzo para ambos de ahora en adelante…-_

_-me parece una buena idea, muchas gracias Hinata…- ambos su hundieron en un pequeño silencio mientras continuaban comiendo #solo dile que por hoy te comparta…# aquellas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de la menor, quería preguntárselo, pero… no encontraba las palabras…_

_-Neji-oniichan…- llamo levemente la muchacha logrando que Neji asintiera levemente puesto que se encontraba comiendo en ese momento -¿Por qué… por que prefieres comer conmigo y no con las demás chicas?- Neji pareció atorarse un poco y empezó a toser levemente -¡Neji-oniichan!- dijo algo preocupada mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda_

_-estoy bien no te preocupes…- dijo tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de jugo y un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas al sentir a Hinata tan cerca_

_-¡gomen!- dijo algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de la distancia casi inexistente entre ambos _

_-yo…- Neji desvió la mirada hacia el patio intentando que la pelinegra no notara su sonrojo –yo solo… prefiero estar contigo, es todo…-_

_-pero… aquella chica quería estar contigo y por mi culpa no…-_

_-Hinata…- Neji dio un pequeño suspiro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas –haber almorzado con ella seria darle esperanzas y eso no estaría bien, yo no puedo mirarla de otra forma, aunque quisiera…-_

_-pero… ¿Por qué Neji-oniichan? Ella era una chica muy bonita…-_

_-hay muchas chicas bonitas en el instituto Hinata… pero no por ello salgo con todas… _

_-entonces… ¿era cierto?- Hinata agacho levemente la cabeza -¿te gusta alguien?-_

_-no es necesario que me guste alguien para que yo rechace a otra, esas cosas se sienten… sientes cuando no puedes llegar a querer a otra persona, por lo menos no del modo que esa persona lo desea…- Hinata observo fijamente a su primo, no le había contestado exactamente pero aun así, le había dicho con las palabras exactas lo que sentía, un pequeño brillo se formo en sus ojos al ver como el viento movía levemente los cabellos del mayor mientras continuaba sentado y con la mirada fija en el patio, definitivamente admiraba mucho a aquel hombre frente a sus ojos…_

-FB- 

Siempre era así Neji recibía casi a diario una declaración y el siempre las rechazaba y se iba junto a ella poniendo como excusa que jamás desperdiciaría un delicioso almuerzo como el que ella preparaba, siempre juntos "_he sido… he sido una completa estùpida al pensar que hace poco me enamorado de Neji-kun… por que yo… yo lo he amado desde hace mucho…_" una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, Neji siempre había estado rodeado de hermosas mujeres, bellas, inteligentes, muy sociables, mujeres perfectas para el ¿Por qué ella iba a ser especial en la vida de Neji? "_seria estùpido creer que el podría sentir algo mas por mi… el solamente esta siendo obligado…_" pensó tristemente, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla –yo siento mucho que te veas atado a mi…-

Neji levanto la vista completamente sorprendido al oír las palabras de la pelinegra –de verdad lo siento mucho…- volvió a hablar pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir las manos del mayor sobre sus hombros

-no te equivoque Hinata…- hablo dulcemente como cuando almorzaban en el colegio –a mi no me molesta estar para siempre a tu lado…- sintió las manos de Neji rodearla en un fuerte abrazo –por que yo…- las lagrimas de Hinata cesaron y su pecho empezó a latir con fuerza #_lo mejor es siempre ser sinceros Neji_# esas palabras se las había dicho Shikamaru hace mucho tiempo –yo…- sabia que no era fácil, pero no podía ver de esa manera a Hinata –yo te quiero…-

El mundo se detuvo para ambos mientras Neji afianzaba mas su brazo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra que sentía un fuerte sonrojo en sus pómulos y como su corazón latía con extrema fuerza ¿acaso… acaso Neji la quería de la misma forma? Sintió el abrazo desminuirse y como poco a poco se empezaba alejar de su cuerpo, pero aun así aun no podía moverse, sus sentidos se alertaron al oír como al parecer Neji había empezado a abrir la puerta, no lo podía dejar ir así, no así -¡Neji!- se había levantado de golpe y giro de inmediato para abrazar con fuerza a su primo mientras hundía su rostro en el fuerte pecho del mayor –no me importa nada…- dijo mientras movía lentamente su cabeza –absolutamente nada… yo nunca he tenido la fuerza para luchar por nada… siempre he sido demasiado débil y he tenido muy poco carácter…- las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro…

#_Hina-chan cuando realmente queremos algo las fuerzas salen por si solas, el amor te impulsa a luchar y continuar luchando… aunque a cada paso que avanzas veas que la meta esta cada vez mas lejos ¡tu debes continuar, nunca te debes rendir dattebayo! Debes seguir tus sueños, no importa lo que cueste… por que cuando lo consigues solo te queda la felicidad…_#

Naruto había pronunciado esas palabras con su infaltable entusiasmo y su gran sonrisa, apretó mas el abrazo –no me importa que no me ames y tan solo me quieras…- las lagrimas apenas la dejaban a hablar, pero esta vez no se iba a rendir –yo luchare, luchare ante todo para que llegues a amarme ¡para que me ames como yo a ti!-

-Hinata…- susurro Neji mientras correspondía lentamente al abrazo –no tienes que luchar…- la pelinegra ahogo un sollozo lo mejor era alejarse poco a poco con su cabeza agachada –por que…- dijo mientras volvía a tomar a la muchacha de la cintura y la apresaba contra su pecho –yo también te amo…-

-- 

Itachi caminaba lentamente por las calles, la verdad es que de algún modo le agradecía a aquel rubio el haberse chocado contra el puesto que de ese modo había cortado la conversación con Pein y su largo discurso de que sinceramente no quería ir a un entierro a su llegada, sabia que debía ser cauteloso, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran a cada segundo, se coloco las gafas para intentar pasar desapercibido e inevitablemente su pecho latió con algo de fuerza al sentir las ganas de apretar contra sus manos el cuello de esa serpiente rastrera, se paro justo en frente de la gran mansión, observando el gran jardín, igual de hermoso que hace tantos años…

#_nii-san… apresúrate nii-san_# sonrió melancólicamente al recordar aquellas palabras, definitivamente los recuerdos a veces eran demasiados duros, intento revisar con la mirada el lugar y podía darse cuenta que a pesar de un par de cambio aun continuaba igual que antes –encárgate de lo demás Kabuto…- apretó con fuerza sus puños al reconocer aquella voz y agacho lentamente la cabeza para evitar que identificaran su rostro

-por supuesto Orochimaru-sama…- giro para regresar al hotel, no se había equivocado, Orochimaru continuaba viviendo en su casa como si se lo mereciera, apretó con mas fuerza sus puños, por el momento era lo único que necesitaba saber, ya luego tendría tiempo para lo demás…

Kabuto estaba por ingresar a la mansión hasta que diviso a una persona caminar a paso lento en dirección contraria instintivamente lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina y vio su flequillo negro moverse un poco debido al viento –ese… ese no es…- se quedo estático ante sus pensamientos era imposible que el estuviera ahí -¡deténgase un momento!- grito mientras empezaba a correr tras el extraño

-demonios…- dijo entre dientes Itachi mientras empezaba a correr, se suponía que no tenían que verlo hasta dentro de un par de días –Pein va a matarme…- susurro intentando apresurar el paso –si es que no lo hace Kabuto…-

-- 

Deidara suspiro por enésima vez viendo tranquilamente las calles de la cuidad sin nada mejor que hacer por el momento, se encontraba desde muy temprano en la mañana buscando trabajo y hasta ahora no encontraba nada -…en definitiva lo mejor será ya regresar a la casa…- susurro mientras apegaba un poco su cabeza a la ventana del bus donde se encontraba en este momento, si seguía así, pronto estaría en muchos problemas –estùpido Tobi…- dijo con rabia contenida mientras apretaba los puños por su culpa ahora entre ambos tenían que pagar la pieza que habían dañado por estar peleando…

#_¡no se como le harán, ni me importa, consiguen el dinero y pagan lo que han dañado!_# aun le retumbaban los oídos por el estruendoso grito que les había pegado Sasori al ver la dichosa pieza de museo completamente destrozada, por suerte no había sido una demasiado importante pero si muy cara, suspiro nuevamente a pesar de que ya ese año por fin se graduaba tal parecía que no aprendía las cosas, continuaba comportándose como un niño, por lo menos esas habían sido las palabras del pelirrojo, y estaba bien que se las dijera a Tobi que era un inconciente pero el, el por supuesto que era mas maduro que Tobi, solo que cuando estaba con el pelinegro definitivamente perdía el control, a veces era tan exasperante…

Levanto un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta de que ya estaba por llegar a su casa, tomo su pequeño maletín y se levanto de su asiento para empezar a bajar, presiono un botón rojo y el bus se paro lentamente para dejarlo bajar con tranquilidad pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la calle una sombra se puso delante de el subiendo justo el escalón que a el le faltaba por bajar -¡arranque rápido!- Deidara no pudo si quiera moverse al divisar por completo al hombre que tenia en frente ¡pero ¿Qué le sucedía?! Esa era la zona de bajada…

-¡por supuesto que no, deténgase!- hablo de inmediato el rubio antes de que el carro se pusiera nuevamente en marcha, levanto la mirada para ver al hombre que tenia en frente y se sonrojo levemente al ver a aquel pelinegro un poco mas alto que el, y con unos ojos negros realmente impresionantes

-¡tu no entiendes!- casi grito Itachi dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio -¡por favor arranque de inmediato!- giro levemente la cabeza para ver a Kabuto corriendo hacia el, si lo llegaba a distinguir, se metería en demasiados problemas que no le convenían…

-¡que no, aléjese de mi que yo me tengo que bajar aquí!- empezó a forcejear con el hombre para que lo dejara bajar pero al parecer este solo tenia prisa por que el carro arrancara

-por favor necesito marcharme ahora…-

-pues yo necesito bajarme ahora, así que… ¡quit…!- las palabras quedaron incompletas en la boca del rubio puesto que el pelinegro lo había tomado por la mejillas y lo había acercado a sus labios en un beso que estaba seguro lo dejaría sin aire, el conductor al no escuchar ningún otro reclamo decidió arrancar, cerrando las puertas traseras del auto bus y arrancando a la velocidad de siempre…

A lo lejos Kabuto solamente pudo ver como el bus se empezaba a alejar rápidamente y aquel tipo que había estado persiguiendo se besaba apasionadamente con alguien, intento recuperar de a poco el aire perdido y poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas –quizás… quizás solo lo imagine…- se reincorporo mientras empezaba a perder de vista el auto bus –tal vez solo se parecía a Uchiha Itachi…- dijo ya en un susurro mientras volvía a girar para caminar de regreso a la mansión, de todas formas tenia que contarle a Orochimaru de la persona a la que había pensado ver, después de todo, es bueno ser precavido…

**FIN CAPITULO DIEZ**

¡¡¡Hola!!! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero es que he estado un poco enferma pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, disculpen que no los pueda mencionar, pero estoy un poco apurada, así que… ¡muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, se que había dicho que iba a poner la fiesta para este capi, pero no me alcanzo, así que hasta el próximo capi no habrá fiesta, por cierto como lo prometido es deuda ahí esta mi primer lemon, espero que les haya gustado, ¿saben? Mi parte favorita es la de Deidara e Itachi!!! Me encanta esa parte, bueno ahora si, por que sino las notas se me hacen largas, me despido y espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capi!


	11. Los Sentimientos Que Flotan En El Aire

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO **

**CAPITULO 11: **Los Sentimientos Que Flotan En El Aire Sin Ser Escuchados

-pasa… yo tengo que ir a la veterinaria, Kiba esta en su habitación…- hablo sonriente la mujer mientras tomaba un abrigo y cerraba la puerta ante un rubio un poco anonadado, ni siquiera lo habia dejado hablar

-vaya… no pense que alguien hablara mas rapido que yo-ttebayo…- dijo graciosamente mientras dejaba tranquilamente la maleta que al aprecer cargaba de un lado para otro, estiro un poco su cuerpo, algo cansado por tanto viaje de aquí para alla, se encamino tranquilamente hacia la habitación del castaño, después de todo no era la primera vez que iba a visitar a Kiba, detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta semi abierta del castaño por donde provenia el leve sonido de la guitarra, sonrio melancólicamente, Kiba tocaba la guitarra desde la secundaria, pero no como aficion sino para poder desestresarse, pensar…

Las leves tonadas que realizaba le daba entender que era una musica romantica, le encantaba escuchar a Kiba tocando la guitarra, claro que siempre lo hacia solas, pero el no sabia que lo estaba escuchando, vio como al parecer escribia algo en una libreta "_de seguro esta escribiendo una cancion…_" la guitarra volvio a sonar y vio como el castaño cerraba los ojos y daba indicios de comenzar a cantar –puedo detener un corazón…- se escucharon leves movimientos de la cuerda -…puedo cambiar de voz y envejecer, perder el pelo y la razón…- Kiba cantaba realmente bien, hace años que no escuchaba cantar, pero lo hacia igual que siempre -…descubrir la luz de un amanecer… y comprender que no… seria capaz de continuar sin tu calor…-

El rubio se apoyo levemente en la puerta mientras escuchaba los leves sonidos de la guitarra, Kiba siempre tenia la capacidad de transmitir demasiadas emociones, y en este momento lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era aquel pelinegro que desde hace días había puesto su tranquilo mundo de cabeza, suspiro al notar un tranquilo silencio, de seguro estaba escribiendo lo que acababa de cantar, se armo de valor esperando el grito por parte del castaño, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien –Kiba…-

-¡¡NARUTO?!- pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo el castaño intento levantarse tropezandose con su propia y callendo de cara al piso incluyendo a guitarra y la libreta -¡¿Qué demonios haces atrás de la puerta?!-

-eh… ¿visitarte?- hablo un tanto desconcertado mientras veia como una hoja caia a sus pies, se agacho levemente para tomar la pequeña hoja mientras Kiba se levantaba con cuidado, poco a poco fue abriendo mas los ojos –vaya… ahora entiendo por que tu repentina inspiración y tu nerviosismo…

-¿eh?- Kiba levanto la mirada y vio como el rubio leia una hoja -¡suelta eso!- le arrancho de la mano la hoja con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara

-¿y quien escribio eso?- pregunto tranquilamente el rubio mientras de un salto se sentaba en la cama

-ni yo lo se…- hablo bajamente mientras guardaba la hoja en un cajón –es todo un misterio…-

-ya veo…- fijo su mirada en la libreta mientras sentía al castaño sentarse al otro lado –es una linda cancion…-

-aja…- soltó un suspiro mientras se acostaba en la cama y colocaba una almohada sobre su cara -¿y como te fue? Intentamos llamarte pero no contestabas…- Naruto simplemente suspiro recostandose en la cama y fijando su vsita en el techo de la habitación

-digamos que todo fue una sorpresa tras otra…-

-¿es viejo?- pregunto levantando levemente la almohada para poder al rubio

-es una larga historia…-

-pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…- Naruto solamente suspiro, necesitaba desahogarse, iba a ser una larga visita…

Un auto elegante se estaciono frente a un modesto edificio –me la pase muy bien…- hablo tranquila la rubia mientras dirigia su mirada al frente

-si, yo tambien me la pase muy bien…- el castaño desvió la mirada a un lado, no podía evitarlo estar junto a aquella rubia lo ponia nervioso, mas de lo que el podia aguantar

-Shikamaru…- la rubia fijo su mirada en la pequeña cartera que sostenia en sus manos -¿yo te atraigo?-

-¿eh?- instintivamente giro para poder ver como un pequeño sonrojo asomaba en las mejillas de la mujer, pero no por eso sus palabras sonaban menos convincente ¿Cómo podia ser tan directa? –bueno…- su voz sonaba tituveante –yo…- respiro profundamente –si, me gustas, mucho…-

-¿entonces por que no me besas?-

Temari levanto la mirada para fijarla en la del castaño que parecía paralizado ante sus palabras –Temari…- la voz del castaño sonaba temblorosa, por lo que instintivamente la rubia sonrió

-tu tambien me gustas Shikamaru…- y sin que pudiera si quiera preveerlo el rubio coloco una mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia el uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso, el castaño coloco su otra mano en la cintura de la rubia que empezaba a responder a su beso con la misma intensidad, jamás había sentido su cuerpo revolucionarse tanto solo con un beso, sabia, entendía que Temari no era como las demas, ella tenia algo que inevitablemente lo arrastraba a estar a su lado, lo hacia olvidarse de todo sin que le importaran las consecuencias…

Las manos de la rubia rodearon el cuello del castaño profundizando mas el beso, su cuerpo se sobresalto por completo al sentir la lengua del castaño en su boca, sentia su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, jamas en su vida la habian besado de esa manera, su pecho latia con fuerza temiendo que en cualquie momento su corazon saliera disparado, con un suave movimiento Shikamaru junto sus cuerpos un poco mas hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir el aires faltarles -¿hasta mañana?- hablo coquetamente la rubia sin separarse mucho del castaño

-hasta mañana- afirmo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado mientras veia como la rubia se empezaba a alejar y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla…

¿Como era posible que después de tremendo beso lo besara en la mejilla de despedida? Sonrio nuevamente, definitivamente Temari era unica, la vio perderse de su vista mientras entraba al edificio, arranco nuevamente, suspiro un poco, Ino habia llegado a su mente, si bien nunca habian mantenido una relacion de noviazgo, ni siquiera se habian besado, no podia negar que ambos estaban comprometidos y era cuestion de tiempo para que medio mundo se enterara de ello –lo que menos quiero es… lastimarte Tenari…- susurro bajamente hasta que escucho su celular sonar y lo atendio de inmediato -¿si?... ¡¿Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?!... ¿bromeas cierto?... no esta bien, voy para alla… nos vemos…- corto la llamada y suspiro nuevamente pero esta vez algo cansado, definitivamente sus amigos eran demasiado problematicos, en especial Sasuke…

-¡¡Qué… Que crees que haces?!- instintivamente el rubio retrocedió y callo sentado frente al pelinegro que lo observaba como intentando analizar la situación

-simplemente no te callabas…- hablo en un tono algo arrogante, no se arrepentía, ese rubio era realmente apuesto

-¡¿y eso te da el derecho para besarme?!-

-¿ves? Eres un escandaloso…- hablo suavemente mientras se acercaba al de coleta juntando sus rostros dejándolos a una escasa distancia -¿o es que acaso quieres que te vuelva a besar?-

-¡¡IDIOTA!!- lo empujo fuertemente logrando que el mayor se golpeara contra la puerta tras de el…

-¡hey los de atrás hagan silencio y si van a bajar presionen el botón, esta prohibido quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo…- la voz del conductor resonó en todo el autobús provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el rubio por la vergüenza, quien levanto la vista para ver el rostro de indiferencia que mostraba el pelinegro

-solo me haces perder el tiempo…- murmuro el rubio mientras se levantaba con cuidado y tomaba nuevamente su maletín para presionar el botón rojo que le indicaría al chofer que detuviera el carro

-obstaculizabas…- hablo indiferente mientras cruzaba los brazos…

-¿¡yo?!- dijo señalándose a si mismo -¡pero si esta es la zona de bajada!- apreto con fuerza sus puños le estaba quitando la poca paciencia que el no tenia, el auto se detuvo y con un pequeño empujon hizo a un lado a Itachi –hasta nunca- y sin decir nada mas bajo para empezar a caminar hacia su departamento…

-Deidara…- el rubio detuvo su paso al oir como el pelinegro lo llamaba por su nombre…

-¿Cómo me conoces?- giro rapidamente para ver como el peliengro movia su billetera de un lado a otro

-se te callo…- Deidara se acerco a el para poder quitarle la billetera pero este simplemente estiro por completo su brazo evitando que el menor pudiera alcanzarla

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-mi nombre es Itachi…-

-¡¿y a mi que me importa?!-

-relajate…- hablo con algo de desden mientras veia graciosamente como el rubio intentaba tomar su billetera, no entendia por que pero no queria perder de vista a aquel muchacho…

-damela…- exigio esta vez deteniendo todo movimiento y colocandose frente al pelinegro con una mirada amenazante

-¿o que…?- Itachi no supo muy bien como ni cuando solo sintió el puño del rubio estrellarse con fuerza sobre su mejilla y como poco a poco perdia el equilibrio y caia sentado en la vereda ante la furiosa mirada del rubio

-¡eso es por robarme un beso!- volvio a estrellar su puño en la mejilla del mayor solo que esta vez callo por completo al piso acostado -¡y esto por ser un abusivo!- tomo la billetera instintivamente sin importarle si se levantaba o no del piso, camino un pcar de pasos mas e instintivamente giro para verlo, pero… ¡no se movia! El rostro algo moreno del rubio se puso palido al ver que el mayor no hacia ningun movimiento -¡oye!- pero nada… Itachi no hacia ningun movimiento -¡oye levántate!-

Camino a un paso lento hacia el pelinegro que yacia en el suelo sin dar señas de haberse levantado –eh… Itachi…- su voz sonaba un tanto vacilante sin terminar de acercarse -¿estas bien?- pero el mayor no se movia, el corazon de deidara empezo a latir frenéticamente ¿acaso…? ¡¿lo habia matado?! Ese pensamiento lo descoloco por completo y comenzo sacudirlo con fuerza -hay no… ¡¡lo mate!! ¡Itachi levántate!- lo zarandeo con fuerza pero al parecer no hacia ningun gesto por levantarse y definitivamente ya empezaba a desesperarse -¡¡ITACHI!!-

-¿vas a salir?- la timida voz de Hinata resono en el lugar mientras esta permanecia algo recostada en la puerta de salida de la casa

-si… problemas y locuras de un amigo… prometo llegar pronto…- y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera reaccionar el mayor la tomo del rostro y acerco sus labios a los suyos en un profundo beso lleno de todo el amor que habian reprimido durante todo ese tiempo, la pelinegra solamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Neji acercando un poco mas sus cuerpos y logrando que el beso se volviera mas apasionado, el castaño simplemente poso sus manos ahora en la cintura de la muchacha logrando que esta inevitablemente sonriera…

-por lo menos esperen hasta la noche de bodas…- comento graciosa Hannabi mientras mordia una galleta que llevaba en sus manos logrando que la pareja se separara y que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de su hermana…

-Hannabi…- hablo parcamente Neji mientras volvia a girar el rostro para ver a su prometida –regreso en un par de horas ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo…- esta vez se dieron un corto beso mientras veia como el mayor salia de la casa y se subia a su carro alejandose prontamente de su vista…

-mmmh…- El cuerpo del pelirrojo se apego mas a la pared del baño ante la fuerte embestida por parte del pelinegro provocando que apretara con fuerza sus labios ¿Cómo es que lo habían vuelto a hacer y tan rápido? Ni siquiera habían durado cinco minutos y se habían vuelto a besar esta vez con locura como si los labios del otro fueran necesarios para vivir –ahh…- Sai besaba insistentemente su cuello como devorándolo mientras el solamente se dedicaba a apretar cada vez mas fuerza sus piernas que se encontraban en las caderas del pelinegro -¡Sai!- había vuelto a dar en ese punto tan enloquecedor para ambos mientras el agua continuaba rodando por sus cuerpos, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de cerrar la llave…

Los besos de Sai abandonaron el cuello del menor para apresar con fuerza sus labios mientras pasaba sus manos esta vez por la espalda del pelirrojo a conciencia de que en cualquier momento ambos terminarían, volvió a embestirlo con fuerza y sintió claramente como Gaara ahogaba un gemido en su boca y aferraba mas sus piernas en el, su lengua se introdujo de inmediatamente en la boca del otro formando una constante pelea por dominar el beso que termino cuando el pelinegro dio una ultima embestida que dejo ambos algo turbados de tanto placer durante un par de segundos, Sai habia apretado a Gaara contra el aprovechando que sus manos se encontraban en la firme espalda del pelirrojo…

Sintió claramente la esencia de Sai en su interior y como su propia escencia los manchaba a ambos pero esta desaparecía rápidamente por el agua que salia de la ducha, empezo a respirar con un poco masde facilidad sin abandonar la posición en la que se encontraban, recosto su barbilla en el hombro del pelinegro sintiendo perfectamente los fuertes latidos que tenia el otro al haber alcanzado el climax, se sentia tan bien estar a su lado, lo unico que se escuchaba en ese momento era el agua que caia y los mojaba por completo, lentamente fue bajando las piernas hasta que tocaron el suelo y con un pequeño gemido el miembro de Sai salio de su interior…

Apenas se hubieron alejado un poco Sai lo atrajo hacia el en un simple beso, sin pasion de por medio, un sencillo beso que no sabia muy bien como interpretar -¿ahora si nos bañamos?- pregunto sonriente y apenas separando su rostro del pelirrojo

-no fue mi culpa…- giro su rostro un tanto molesto –tu comenzaste…-

-yo solo queria enjabonar tu espalda… tu comenzaste a gemir…-

-¡ya callate!- le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y empezo a enjabonar su cuerpo ante la abierta sonrisa del pelinegro quien comenzo a enjabonarse igual que el, no sabia por que pero esa intimidad que compartian, le encataba…

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos salieron completamente bañados y con una bata de baño, pero antes de que Gaara pudiera reaccionar este lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo levanto como si no pesara -¡¿oye que haces?!-

-llevarte a la cama…-

-puedo caminar si te enteras…- hablo sarcastico mientras se removia en los brazos del mayor con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

-lo se…- movio rapidamente el coberto dejando la cama solamente con el cobertor y recosatando lentamente al pelirrojo –solo… me que me encanata tenerte entre sus brazos…- y por primera vez en su vida Gaara se habia quedado sin palabras, no podia evitar que sus corazon latiera con fuerza al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro…

Sai volvio a besarlo esta vez a un ritmo un poco lento mientras empezaba a desatar la bata del menor y este soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir las manos frias del pelinegro sobre su torso –ah…- arqueo un poco se espalda apenas sintio la mano de Sai bajar lentamente y como esta vez repartia besos por todo su pecho, pero el sonido del timbre interrumpio abruptamente a ambos logrando que se separaran de inmediato –yo abro…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras empezaba a arreglar su bata para salir de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada…

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren?!- pregunto algo alterado al ver a todos sus amigos frente a su puerta a excepcion de Sasuke, su cuerpo respiraba algo agitado ¡¿es que no podia tener una hora de privacidad?!

-que carácter…- comento Chouji mientras ingresaba al departamento al igual que todos sus amigos

-eh… muchachos no creo que sea el mejor momento…-

-¿por que?- Shikamaru se sento comodamente en el sillon mientras recostaba su cuerpo en el mismo

-ademas estuvimos llamandote al celular y tu ni señas de vida…- esta vez Neji se sento en otro sillon

-no se por que… pero se me hace que te interrumpimos algo con alguien…- todos observaron a Shino con los ojos abiertos y luego a Gaara para que este respondiera, pero este solo desvio la mirada…

-ay por Dios…- Neji solamente tapo su rostro con una de sus manos en señal de resignación

-definitivamente a mi no me sorprende… Gaara eres muy problemático…-

-te equivocas Shikamaru… en este momento el mas problemático es Sasuke…- un suspiro general de resignacion se escucho en el lugar, provocando un estremecimiento en Gaara

-¿Sasuke y ahora que hizo?-

-que va a hacer…- Gaara miro extrañado al Nara por lo que este decidio responderle –va a hacer una fiesta…-

-¿bromeas?-

-no- Gaara solo rodo los ojos, definitivamente Sasuke era un completo idiota, estaba mas que seguro de que todo eso giraba en torno a un rubio de ojos azules…

–haber cuéntenme…- se sento en uno de los sillones esperando que sus amigos terminaran de hablar…

Sai volvio a sentarse, Gaara habia salido hace un rato de la habitación y no daba señas de aparecer, podia escuhcra ligeramente unas voces hablar en la sala "_tiene que ser muy importante…_" se dijo asi mismo mientras empezaba a recorrer con la mirada la amplia habitación del pelirrojo, volvio a observar las fotos que yacian en la mesita de noche y tomo una mientras veia a un grupo de amigos en ella, podia deducir que era de algunos años puesto que lucian el uniforme de instituto, en la parte de atrás se encontraba un castaño con un gesto de aburricion y tapando su boca debido a un bostezo, a su lado un castaño de cabello largo y con un rostro muy serio, a su lado en cambio habia un pelinegro muy parecido a el, y a lado de este un muchacho con gafas, delante de ellos se encontraban Gaara y un castaño con una bolsa de papitas en la mano, a pesar de que no todos sonreian abiertamente se podia ver claramente que estaban felices…

Inevitablemente sonrio, aquella foto tranmitia tanta amistad como las que el tenia en su casa pero con sus amigos, tomo la otro foto y arrugo un poco el entrecejo en ella aparecían Gaara y un castaño un tanto mayor a el que lo abrazaba por los hombros a pesar del rostro de molestia que mostraba el pelirrojo ¿Quién podia ser ese hombre para que lo abrazara con tanta confianza a Gaara? No estaba en la foto que compartia con sus amigos, asi que estaba seguro que un amigo no era… entonces ¿Por qué tenia una foto a solas con el? Bufo molesto el no tenia por que reclamarle nada a Gaara, por mas que lo deseara el no debia meterse en la vida personal del pelirrojo, coloco nuevamente la foto sobre la mesita pero la pata detrás del portarretrato de doblo y esta callo al piso…

De inmediato Sai tomo la foto entre sus manos y pudo ver con un poco de calma que ni el portarretrato ni la foto habian sufrido ningun daño, giro la foto y leyo el escrito detrás 'Ototo espero que te guste la foto, yo tengo otra copia. Kankuro' empezo a reirse un poco en alto por su estupidez –ototo…- dijo casi en un susurro aquel castaño no era mas que el hermano de Gaara, y el carcomiendose el cerebro, levanto del piso la foto y el portarretrato y otra foto al parecer escondida cayo del portarretrato -¿eh?- tomo la foto ¿por que escondia esta foto detrás de la de su hermano? La giro tranquilamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmeduradamente…

-¿Te… ¡Temari!?- vio con fijeza la foto una y otra vez, intentando no equivocarse en ella aparecian el mismo castaño de la foto anterior solo que mucho mas joven, Gaara al parecer de unos siete años, y una rubia al parecer la mayor de los tres, sonriendo abiertamente –no… no pude ser…- se levanto intentando procesar la información, si bien era cierto que no sabian mucho de la vida de la rubia, ellos suponian que no tenia familia cercana, ni mucho menos hermanos, recordo haber visto un diminuto escrito en la parte de atrás de la foto y la volvio a girar 'Los Hermanos Sabaku: Temari, Kankuro y Gaara' giro una vez mas la foto y vio cada uno delos rostros "_ellos… ellos son hermanos_"

-Sai…- la puerta se abrio lentamente y este solamente alcanzo a levantar la mirada, para ver como la sonrisa de Gaara desaparecia casi al instante, el tiempo parecio pasar lentamente como si ambos buscaran alguna solucion para poder reaccionar -¿Qué… haces?- hablo con hilo de voz el pelirrojo sin soltar la puerta

-yo…-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- azoto con fuerza la puerta y se acerco al mayor quitandole de las manos las fotos y guardandolas en un pequeños cajon…

-Gaara ella…-

-¡no la nombres!- Sai se impacto un poco por la reaccion del muchacho ¿Qué habia pasado entre ellos? –esperame un segundo…-

Escucho a Gaara hablar con sus amigos mientras les pedia que lo esperaran en el apratemneto de un tal Sasuke que el subiria de inmediato, escucho otra puerta cerrarse mientras el pelirrojo volvia a entrar a la habitación, mantenia el entrecejo arrugado, mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el armario, obviamente se habia enojado con el –Gaara… yo no quise…-

-no importa- detuvo todo movimiento dandole la espalda al pelinegro –solo no mencionaste esto ante nadie…-

-pero yo…-

-Sai… por favor…-

-Gaara…-

-voy a salir, asi que lo mejor sera que te vistas y te marches…-

-de acuerdo…-

No se pronuncio nada mas en la habitación ambos se vistieron en silencio, el momento magico habia sido desecho por completo, Sai solamente se dedicaba a vestirse intentando aclarar un poco sus pensamientos sin quitar los ojos de encima del cuerpo del menor que se encontraba a unos pasos de el, por su lado Gaara solamente se vestia rapidamente, hace años que no veia esa foto, y ahora venia el estupido de Sai y lo arruinaba todo, bufo molesto, no queria acordarse de ella… ya no… -¿estas listo?- Sai solamente asintio y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del departamento encaminandose hacia el ascensor…

-no fue mi intencion…- susurro Sai esperando que las puertas de su ascensor se abrieran –lo siento si removi recuerdos viejos…-

-ya te dije que no importa…- Gaara volvio a presionar el boton de su ascensor, ambos irian en distintos ascensores, puesto que uno subiria y el otro bajaria, separandose el uno del otro y no de la mejor manera…

-si no importara…- volvio a hablar el pelinegro –no estuvieras asi… lo siento…- se esucho un pequeño ruido que indicaba que el ascensor de Sai habia llegado asi que este de inmediato atrajo el rostro de Gaara al suyo en un rapido beso, se separo del menor e ingreso a su ascensor…

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro antes de que las puertas se cerraran, inconcientemente llevo los dedos a su boca, donde hace un par de segundos el mayor había posado sus labios en un intento de pedirle disculpas –idiota…- susurro hasta que escucho su ascensor abrir las puertas mientras el ingresaba para poder averiguar que tipo de locura había armado en esta ocasión Sasuke…

Caminaba tranquilamente y un poco mas relajado en realidad, haber hablado con Kiba le había hecho mucho bien, había podido desahogarse y Kiba lo había escuchado no esperando su turno para hablar sino que realmente lo había escuchado y tenia razón en lo que le había dicho #_No dejes que los sentimientos te dominen… intenta mantener la calma, de nada sirve hacer lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza si después tu y el terminan lastimados… si sientes algo mas que cariño por el entonces intenta luchar por el ¿no es lo que siempre nos dices? ¡Lucha! Así te desangres en el intento y si ves que el no da señas de realmente querer estar contigo lo mejor sera reemplantearte si relamente todo vale la pena…_# asintio efusivamente al recordar las palabras de su amigo…

-buenas noches…- saludo rapidamente al ingresar al edificio mientras se encaminaba al departamento el cual ahora habitaba, Kiba podia ser el mas loco de todos pero cuando daba consejos en realidad podia ser el mas maduro de todo el grupo, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y de inmediato escucho una musica a todo volumen proveniente de uno de los departamentos, no estaba seguro de cual –pero es muy bullicioso dattebayo…- murmuro mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo conduciria hacia su apartamento –no puede ser…- extrañamente en tanto mas se acercaba a su departamento mas fuerte se hacia la bulla y los estruendosos gritos…

Y antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta esta se abrio, se podia percibir claramente el calor producido por la cantidad de personas que habia ¡ni siquiera cabia uno mas! El olor a licor estaba impregnado en el ambiente y ese olor a tabaco le provocaba una pequeña punzada en la parte alta de su nariz ¡¿no se habia equivocado de departamento?! -¡hola!- un castaño le gritaba muy cerca para que alcanzara a escucharlo debido a lo estruendosa que estaba la musica -¡¿vas a entrar?!- Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en continuar necesitaba comprobar si no se habia equivocado de lugar -¡¿conoces a Sasuke?!- Y si, no se habia equivocado de departamento…

No se tomo la molestia de contestarle a aquel desconocido y paso entre la multitud con la maleta en manos, muchos bailaban, otros coqueteaban, y otros simplemente se emborrachaban hasta la inconciencia, suspiro hastiado odiaba todo esto, logro divisar a Sasuke con un vaso de… algun licor seguramente, estaba rodeado de mujeres que le hablaban y se le pegaban como lapas, lo unico que lo tranquilizo fue que Sasuke parecia solamente soportarlas, no mas, camino como pudo hasta la habitación y cerro la puerta esperando que se disipara un poco el fuerte ruido, por lo menos no habian ingresado a la habitación…

-hasta que llegaste…- la puerta se abrio y cerro inmediatamente dejando ver a un Sasuke vestido con una camisa manga larga azul oscuro y un pantalón negro que se le ceñía muy bien al cuerpo

-¿Qué es todo esto Sasuke?- se levanto de inmediato de la cama y lo encaro sin importarle el denso aroma a licor que rodeaba al mayor

-una fiesta ¿no es obvio? Y adivina en honor a quien…-

-¿a ti?-

-a nosotros- tomo al rubio de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el y dejando sus rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia…

El corazon del rubio se disparo con ese brusco movimiento ¿Por qué no se alejaba? Sintió como Sasuke empezaba a ¿oler? Su cuello, la verdad no le importo mucho lo que estuviera haciendo solo podía sentir la nariz del pelinegro rozando su cuello y como su otra mano empezaba a meterse dentro de su camisa –Sasuke…- gimió levemente al sentir como aquella mano apretaba uno de sus pezones provocándole espasmos de placer –detente…- aquello no sonó como una petición mas bien como una palabra suelta en el ambiente –no…- poco a poco las manos de Sasuke sacaron la camisa del rubio –det…- antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra el pelinegro lo beso apasionadamente, el fuerte sabor que expedia la boca de Sasuke lo hizo reaccionar empujandolo con fuerza -¡alejate!- limpio su boca mirandolo con algo de rencor…

-¡jajaja!- la risa de Sasuke sonaba algo cruel –te espero en diez minutos afuera…- fue lo unico que dijo mientras salia de la habitación dejandolo con el aire a medias al rubio quien prefirio sentarse en la cama para acomodar como fuera sus pensamientos, esto no iba bien, y la actitud de Sasuke definitivamente no ayudaba, llevo ambas manos a su cara en señal de desesperación…

-asi que ahora te volviste todo un asesino…- comento sarcastico Tobi mientras veia a su amigo poner un poco de hielo dentro de una bolsa

-¡callate Tobi!... no ayudas…- Deidara solto un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba la bolsa, todo esto era una completa estupidez ¡¿Por qué se habia tenido que desmayar el muy imbècil?!

-¿y por lo menos sabes quien es?- pregunto el pelinegro observando al hombre que yacia en el sillon

-su nombre es Itachi…- se sento justo a un lado del hombre que se encontraba inconciente mientras ponia los hielos en el pomulo del mayor para que se le bajara el hinchazon que su golpe le habia provocado…

-no sabia que tuvieras tan buen puño Dei-chan…- agrego en son de burla provocando que un pequeño tic se formara en el ojo del rubio

-o te callas o te largas…-

-todavia que te ayude a cargarlo hasta aca… si no hubiera pasado ¿Cómo lo hubieras traido?...-

-si… ya… lo que sea…-

-imaginate si un policia hubiera pasado de seguro te llevaban preso por atacar a un peaton…-

-¡pues yo lo hubiera acusado de ser un acosador!- grito asentando esta vez los hielos en la cara del pelinegro que se encontraba inconciente…

-pues si no lo mataste antes… de seguro lo matas ahora…- señalo la accion del rubio y este dirigio rapidamente su mirada hacia el lugar que le indicaba

-¡¡ah!!- quito de inmediato el hielo, definitivamente el no servia para estas cosas

-bueno yo me retiro Deidara, tengo que ir a trabajar…-

-¡¿Qué?! No me puedes dejar solo con ¡el!-

-vamos Deidara no esta muerto era por molestar…-

-¡no es por eso!- se levanto con fuerza de su asiento al ver como el pelinegro caminaba por su abrigo -¡¿y si se siente mal o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué hago yo? ¿o si se levanta e intenta hacer algo raro?!-

-pues… le das otro de tus ganchazos… y asi hasta que llegue…-

-no seas imbècil…-

-y tu no seas ingenuo ¿de verdad crees que va intentar algo contigo después de que lo dejaste inconciente?-

-no hables como si fuera una maquina asesina…-

-¿y no lo eres?-

-¡¡baka!!- golpeo con fuerza la cabeza del pelinegro

-y luego dices que no…-

-¡mejor lárgate!- Tobi se marcho moviendo una mano y con su infaltable sonrisa en los labios mientras Deidara simplemente cerraba la puerta soltando un suspiro ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a el?

-mmmh…- un leve quejido llego a sus oidos y de inmediato se dirigio a la sala para ver como el pelinegro se levantaba con una mano en la cabeza -¿Qué me paso?- Deidara se acerco con la peor cara que podia poner como dejandole en advertencia que no se acercara a el a menos de tres metros de distancia

-perdiste la conciencia…-

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres tu?...-

-ah… ahora no te acuerdas de mi nombre…-

-no lo siento…- dijo levemente y agachando la mirada -¿Quién soy yo?-

El rubio abrio desmesuradamente los ojos que estaba intentando decirle… ay no eso no le podia estar pasando… ¡¡lo habia dejado amnesico!! -¡¿Cómo que no recuerdas quien eres?!- se acerco a el y se sento a su lado viendolo fijamente para evitar que le mintiera

-pues no… ¿somos algo?-

-¿algo?-

-si… novios o algo asi…- un rojo intenso asomo en las mejillas del rubio por lo que de inmediato nego efusivamente evitando que el pelinegro viera su estado…

-entonces… ¿Qué hago aquí, es mi casa?-

-mmmh… no es la mia…-

-ah… y ¿tu quien eres?-

-mi nombre es Deidara…- su voz empezó a entrecortarse –lo siento mucho…- estaba a punto de llorar, no queria hacerlo, no queria dejarlo amnésico, no queria destruir una vida, lo unico que queria era darle una leccion a ese pervertido…

-Deidara-kun…- la voz del pelinegro sonó extrañamente sensual y sus nervios se deportaron al sentir las manos del mayor en sus mejillas haciendo que levantara su mirada algo vidriosa por las lagrimas –no te sientas mal…- aquellas palabras parecieron calmar al rubio por que al parecer dejo de llorar pero tampoco hizo nada por separarse, aquel hombre que despedía una sensualidad que definitivamente se necesitaba ser ciego como para no notarlo –puesto que yo…- trago un poco de saliva y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios del mayor que parecían querer hipnotizarlo –no estoy amnésico, solamente quería cobrártelo por dejarme inconciente en media calle…- una sonrisa burlona afloro en sus labios y el encanto se rompió…

-¡¡QUE?!- se separo inmediatamente del pelinegro alejándose unos pasos del sillón –¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME PREOCUPE?!- empezó a gritar mientras Itachi simplemente se levantaba con una pequeña molestia en la cabeza -¡¡ERES UN MALDITO INCONCIENTE!!-

-y tu sigues gritando…-

-¡¡eres un estùpido, pensé que te había matado!!-

-no exageres…-

-¡¡además no tenias que cobrarme nada los golpes te los tenias bien merecido!!-

Deidara estaba tan enfrascado que no se había percatado de los pasos del pelinegro que ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia -¿sabes que eres muy apuesto?- Deidara enmudeció de inmediato con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas sin percatarse de que Itachi ahora prácticamente rozaba su nariz con la suya –y esto…- una mano del mayor se poso en su cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia el -…es por haberme golpeado…- no espero un segundo mas y lo beso con fuerza aprovechando la confusión por la que estaba pasando, no entendía por que, pero definitivamente aquel rubio le había encantado, había un algo que parecía llamarlo, aunque fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo viera…

Deidara intento aflojarse del fuerte agarre de Itachi, pero le fue realmente imposible, entre abrió sus labios olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba bien o no y sintió la lengua de aquel desconocido colarse en su boca haciendo el beso mucho mas hambriento, ahora las dos manos del pelinegro se encontraban en su espalda atrayéndolo mas hacia el ¿es que quería dejarlo pegado a el? Sintió como el aire empezaba a faltarle debido a su poca experiencia con ese tipo de besos, separaron sus labios viéndose fijamente y fue en ese momento cuando de repente el rubio pareció reaccionar…

-¡¡Suéltame maldito pervertido!!- lo empujo con mas fuerza de la debida y este retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás por el golpe

-¿pervertido yo?- dijo señalando su pecho –pues déjame decirte que entonces tu lengua tiene vida propia… por que no dejo de moverse en ningún instante…-

-¡¡cállate demonios!!- le lanzo la bolsa de hielo que hace un momento tenia en sus manos, pero Itachi reacciono de inmediato agachándose para evitarlo -¡y como ya estas bien ¡¡lárgate!!- el teléfono comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ambos…

-¿no piensas contestar?-

-¡¡no y lárgate!!- se escucharon un par de timbradas mas y Deidara no hacia el amago por contestar el teléfono e Itachi ni siquiera parecía tener ánimos de marcharse…

-Estas llamando a Deidara en este momento no me encuentro, Deja tu mensaje, gracias…-

-Deidara…- la voz algo gruesa de aquel hombre hizo estremecerse al rubio, así hubiera estado solo no le hubiera contestado, no tenia ganas de escuchar mas reproches -…no empieces con tus niñerías… así que contesta…- Itachi vio la reacción del rubio y como este observaba atentamente el teléfono –de acuerdo… como sea te llamaba por lo que paso esta tarde… creo que me excedí contigo y con Tobi, no debí gritarles de ese modo…- se escucho un pequeño suspiro por el intercomunicador y el pelinegro pudo ver como los músculos del rubio se relajaban –en fin… solo llamaba para pedirles disculpas a ambos y para decirles que hable con el director del museo dijo que los esperaría dos semanas mas de lo acordado para que pagaran la pieza que rompieron…- se escucho como el hombre daba un par de pasos como un poco inseguro de lo que iba decir -…estuve pensándolo y creo que también fue mi responsabilidad, debí vigilarlos mas… así que repartiremos los gastos entres los tres, bien creo que eso es todo, nos vemos mañana…-

Deidara sacudió un poco su cabeza ¿Qué lo pagarían entre los tres? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso no era culpa de el, la culpa la tenían el y Tobi, nadie mas, el no tenia que pagar nada, se acerco corriendo hacia el teléfono esperando que el pelirrojo no hubiera cortado aun -¡espera Sasori-kun!- levanto con fuerza el auricular pero solo escucho el sonido del telefono que le indicaba que ya habia colgado, el rubio suspiro resignado, ya luego hablaria con el pelirrojo -¿Quién era?- y de paso aquel pelinegro queriendo entrometerse en su vida, apretó con fuerza sus puños, se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia…

-¡¿y que demonios te importa?!-

-¿puedes dejar la histeria?- se sento nuevamente en uno de los muebles mientras masajeaba un poco su cabeza, debido al dolor que le habia provocado estrellarse de esa manera en el suelo

-¿sabes que…? ¡¡largo!!-

-mmmh… ¿necesitas dinero, cierto?- Deidara se tranquilizo un poco al oirlo ¿de que estaba hablando? –podemos ayudarnos mutuamente…- una sonrisa se poso en los labios del mayor mientras los miraba fijamente…

-¿Qué clase de trato medianamente razonable quieres hacerme?-

-quiero tu cuerpo…-

-¡¡IDIOTA!!- le lanzo el teléfono que hace un momento tenia en las manos, pero en esta ocasión Itachi apenas pudo moverse logrando que el teléfono le pasara golpeando uno de los brazos

-¡¿puedes dejar de intentar matarme?!-

-¡¿puedes largarte?!-

-¡¿ah… entonces no quieres el dinero?!-

-¡¡NO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CONTIGO!!-

Itachi sonrió levemente mientras se volvía a levantar y caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia el –a… ale…jate…- Deidara empezó a retroceder al sentir la imponente presencia del mayor

-¿y quien dijo que quería acostarme contigo?- abrazo por la cintura al rubio provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el –a menos que eso sea lo que deseas realmente… no tendría ningún problema en complacerte…-

-¡¡suéltame!!- se soltó de inmediato haciendo al pelinegro retroceder mientras el respiraba agitadamente

-como sea…- movió su mano con despreocupación mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas –yo necesito tu cuerpo pero para que te infiltres en un lugar y me ayudes con una pequeña meta que tengo trazada… además que necesito hospedaje…-

-¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?-

-si- Itachi giro para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro cosa que estremeció por completo al rubio…

Abrió la puerta con la cabeza en alto la gente continuaba como en su propio mundo, ni siquiera intento buscar a Sasuke ¿para que? ¿Para que lo tratara como uno de sus amantes? ¡Pues no! Si Sasuke quería guerra, guerra tendría, camino hasta una de las mesas donde habían varios tragos, respiro profundo, muy pocas en su vida había bebido, en realidad solo lo hacia en brindis, pero hoy… hoy era diferente, tomo un vaso de lo primero que encontró y sintió un escozor algo extraño en su garganta… whisky… -ah… dattebayo… demasiado fuerte…- hizo un pequeño gesto mientras movía su cabeza y tomaba otro vaso…

-hola…- giro lentamente para ver como un pelirrojo muy apuesto le hablaba, había sido el que lo había ido a recoger el día de la boda -¿me recuerdas? Soy Gaara…- estiro su mano en señal de amistad junto con una sonrisa

-si, ¿Cómo estas?-

-muy bien, ven te voy a presentar a los amigos de Sasuke…- ambos hablaban casi a gritos, Naruto bebió de inmediato el whisky que tenia en las manos para poder tomar otro mientras se encaminaban a la cocina –el es Shino, el Neji, Chouji y Shikamaru…- saludo respectivamente a cada uno con una gran sonrisa…

-¿tu sabias de esto?- la imperturbable voz de Shino resonó en el lugar mientras bebía un poco de vodka

-no- dijo secamente antes de volver a tomar de golpe el contenido de su vaso ante la atenta mirada del resto –el muy maldito no me dijo nada, pero ¡no importa! ¡¡Me encantan las fiestas!!- tomo del brazo a Gaara para llevarlo al centro del apartamento donde todo el mundo bailaba animadamente, comenzó a amoverse al ritmo de la música, de una manera extrañamente sensual, nunca en su vida había bailado de esa manera… aunque también nunca en su vida había bebido de esa manera…

-Naruto que bueno que te veo…- la voz de Sasuke resonó en sus oídos y alcanzo a ver como hacia una seña con la mano y de inmediato la música se detuvo, la mano del pelinegro se coló en su cadera atrayéndolo hacia el – ¡escuchen! quiero aprovechar esta fiesta para presentar ante ustedes a mi esposo, Uzumaki Naruto…- se escucharon un montón de aplausos en el lugaacompañados de varias obre el cuerpo del rubio -¡pero bueno… que siga la fiesta!- y sin mas la musica volvio a sonar, Sasuke lo solto de inmediato y giro sin siquiera dedicarse a mirarlo, como si su presencia le fuera indiferente…

Vio a Sasuke alejarse para hablar con un grupo de mujeres que no hacian mas que idolatrarlo –que idiota…- susurro mientras tomaba otro vaso y lo veia sonreir, ignorandolo por completo, apreto el vaso que tenia y lo bebio por completo, tomo otro vaso, sabia que la situación se le estaba iendo de las manos, nunca en su vida habia bebido, es mas odiaba el trago, pero ahí estaba alcohilizandose para aguantar las ganas de encerrar a ese teme en la habitación y gritarle que se mantuviera quieto, agarrar a esas mujeres y tirarlas por la ventana, dio un largo suspiro… ¿Qué dirian Tsunade o Jiraiya si lo vieran asi? De seguro Tsunade lo hubiera cacheteado y le hubiera visto con una mirada dolida y Jiraiya lo ignoraria hundiendolo a un mas…

Estiro su mano para tomar otro vaso, puesto que el que habia tomado ya se lo habia acabado, pero de inmediato la separo al sentir su mano rozarse con otra –lo siento…- la voz de aquel hombre sonaba calmada por lo que el rubio giro de inmediato para verlo fijamente…

-no te preocupes… yo ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que hacia…-

-mucho gusto… Kimimaro…- estiro su mano y el rubio la apreto con algo de fuerza

-yo soy Naruto, aunque ya lo debes saber por la escenita que hizo el teme…-

-¿teme?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizas todo resultaria mejor de lo que pensaba….

-¿acaso no lo es?- ambos se sumergieron en una pequeña carcajada mientras continuaban bebiendo y conversando como si por un momento nada mas importara…

-Sasuke-kun… la verdad no entiendo por que te casaste…-

-bueno… esta muy guapo se necesitaria estar ciega para no notarlo…- Sasuke solamente las escuchaba vagamente mientras sonreia de vez en cuando, tenia que fingir estar a gusto con ese grupo de lambisconas, aunque se estuviera muriendo por tener entre sus brazos al rubio como anteriormente lo habia hecho, escucho como alababan a Naruto y su belleza, que mas daba que dijeran todo lo que quisieran del rubio, el le pertenecia y ellas no podrian hacer nada por alejarlo de su lado, se paralizo momentáneamente por su pensamiento y bebio de golpe el whisky que tenia en sus manos ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! Naruto no le pertenecia… o si le pertenecia, pero solamente por una año que es lo que duraria toda esa locura…

Giro lentamente para observar al rubio conversar animadamente con Kimimaro, inconcientemente apreto el vaso que sostenia en las manos ¿Por qué le sonreia de esa manera? Ademas ¿desde cuando se conocian ese par? -¿Qué demonios pueden tener en comun?...- murmuro con rabia contenida

-¿dijiste algo Sasuke-kun?- hablo una castaña por lo que el pelinegro simplemente nego con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, mientras las mujeres continuaron con su charla, vio como el peliplateado se acercaba al oido de SU esposo para decirle algo que no habia alcanzado a escuchar, apreto con mas fuerza el vaso "_maldito dobe…_" tomo otro vaso y bebio de golpe el contenido que este tenia, esto no iba nada bien…

Naruto sonrio una vez mas ante el pequeño chiste que le habia soltado el mayor, la verdad es que le habia incomodado un poco enterarse de que el habia armado toda esta fiesta por petición de Sasuke, pero luego de que lo habia pensado bien, el no tenia la culpa, solamente habia sido buen amigo y lo habia ayudado con todo -¿me podrias ayudar con algo?-

-¿perdon?- el mayor acerco su oido a los labios del rubio para que le hablara, la verdad no le habia escuchado nada, aunque no podia negar que extrañamente esa cercania le agradaba

-¿si me podrias ayudar con algo?-

-claro…- ambos hablaban en el oido del otro, con una confianza que definitivamente empezaba a molestar en sobre manera al pelinegro…

-quiero hacer un brindis ¿podrias pedir que bajaran la musica?...-

-por supuesto…- Kimimaro hizo un pequeño ademan con la mano y de inmediato la musica se detuvo logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes -…todos tuyos…- susurro cerca del oido del rubio, aunque ya no habia necesidad de tal acercamiento, debido al silencio que se habia armado, Naruto se apoyo en el hombro de Kimimaro mientras se paraba sobre una pequeña mesa que habia cerca…

-¡bien!- comenzo con su infaltable sonrisa -¡como todos ya lo han de saber por boca del teme mi nombre es Naruto!- los amigos de Sasuke salieron de inmediato de la cocina al oir la voz del rubio –pero yo creo que hace un momento fato algo… por favor alcen todos sus copas, vasos o lo que sea que tengan a mano…- todos los presentes sonrieron al ver la forma tan afable que tenia el rubio -¡quiero hacer un brindis en nombre de Sasuke!- levanto el vaso con whisky que tenia en la mano mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro -¡Por Sasuke… Por el marido tan moderno y liberal que tengo!-

Todos levantaron sus bebidas acompañando al rubio en el brindis con mucho entusiasmo mientras este bebia su whisky sin despegar la mirada del mayor que no dejaba de observarlo -¡bien! ¡que siga la fiesta!- la musica volvio a sonar y Naruto dejo de lado el vaso mientras giraba dandole la espalda a Sasuke y estiraba su mano para que Kimimaro subiera junto a el a la mesa, empezando a bailar sensualmente, demasiado pegados, Sasuke solamente fruncio el ceño y giro encaminandose hacia la cocina ignorando los llamados de las mujeres con las que supuestamente hasta hace un rato se divertia…

-yo te dije que todo esto era una mala idea desde el principio…- comento Gaara mientras bebia un poco de vodaka arrimado en el meson de la cocina

-callate…- fue la espeta repuesta del pelinegro mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavadero

-¿Cuándo se daran cuenta de que Sasuke no entiende con palabras?- hablo Neji mientras veia al peliengro intentar disipar la ira que estaba vanamente intentando contener

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios hacen aquí, por que no van a la fiesta?!- Sasuke giro enfrentando a sus amigos quienes lo veian con total tranquilidad…

-simple…- la voz de Shino llamo la atención del peliengro quien se calmo un poco –esta no es tu fiesta, es la de Kimimaro, no me gusta, sin embargo tenia que estar aquí para cuando llegaras a tu limite…-

-eres demasiado predecible Sasuke…- esta vez Chouji simplemente solto un supiro mientras veia a su amigo agachar la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras

-y demasiado problemático…-

-ya… me equivoque lo acepto, aun así ¡¿ya lo vieron?!- Todos rodaron los ojos, Sasuke era increíblemente estupido el había provocado todo eso…

-¿y que piensas hacer?-

-nada…- volvió a colocarse erguido ante la mirada de sus amigos –y ya salgan de aquí, son mis amigos hagan acto de presencia…- se encamino de vuelta a la sala mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos…

-ya saben que estamos aquí… han venido a intentar sacarnos mas veces de las que te imaginas ¿Por qué crees que saldremos si tu nos los pide?- hablo Gaara recordando la de gente que había intentado sacarlos a bailar

-por que vinieron a apoyarme ¿no? Entonces háganlo…- y sin mas salio del lugar para seguir viendo a Naruto quien seguia bailando como si nada mas le importara…

La puerta se abrio y se pudo ver como una rubia y una pelirosa entraban al departamento con una gran sonrisa, pero la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke supero la de cualquiera "_me las vas a pagar dobe_" sin esperar un segúndo mas se acerco a saludar a las mujeres mientras llevaba dos bebidas en las mano para ofrecerlas –bienvenida Sakura…-

-hola Sasuke-kun…-

-¿esta Shikamaru?- pregunto la rubiamientras intentaba buscarlo con la mirada

-en la cocina…- la mujer se marcho dejandolos solos, a un Sasuke con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y a una Sakura que no entendia el porque de la reaccion del pelinegro, pero la verdad es que no le importaba solo queria aprovechar de esa hermosa sonrisa que le ofrecia en esos momentos…

Naruto desvio su mirada sin pretenderlo hacia un lado y de inmediato detuvo todo movimiento al ver como el pelinegro hablaba con la pelirosa apreto sus puños ¡¿Qué hacia Sakura ahí?! Kimimaro se dio cuenta de inmediato hacia donde miraba el rubio y lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a el -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin responder la pregunta del rubio

-nada…- ladeo el rostro intentando no ver ni a Kimimaro ni al pelinegro, repentinamente todas las ganas de bailar y de hacerle la vida imposible al Uchiha habian desaparecido…

-¿me permites robarlo un par de canciones?- Kimimaro giro al escuchar esa voz en su espalda, dudo por un momento pero decidio no agoviar al rubio…

-por supuesto…- y sin mas se alejo dejando al pelirrojo con Naruto quien bajo de la mesa para quedar a la altura del Sabaku

-lo siento… es que ya no tengo muchas ganas de bailar…-

-no te preocupes… ven…- tomo del brazo a Naruto y lo llevo hacia la cocina intentando que no siguiera viendo a Sasuke aunque era realmente imposible si el rubio se esforzaba tanto en verlos…

-toma…- Chouji le extendió una taza al rubio quien la tomo y miro extrañado el contenido

-¿Qué es?-

-es café…- contesto Shikamaru mientras de un salto quedaba sentado en el borde del mesón

-¿cafe? No lo quiero…- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina –lo que quiero es un trago de whisky…-

-solo empeoraras tu situación y la del idiota ese…- Neji volvio a dejar la taza en las manos del rubio…

-¿tu eres el prometido de Hinata, cierto?- Naruto fijo su mirada en el mayor dandose cuenta de que no necesitaba que se lo confirmara puesto que sus ojos lo confirmaban

-asi es…-

-bueno, bueno basta de encuentros fortuitos… bebe el café…- Gaara llevo la taza a la boca del rubio quien se alejo un poco -¿acaso quieres que Sakura se aproveche del estado de Sasuke?... por que dejame decirte que no esta precisamente en sus cinco sentidos…- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al oír las palabras del pelirrojo…

-tienes razon tengo que estar en mis cinco sentidos…- bebio de golpe la taza con café que sostenia en sus manos…

-¡Shikamaru!- el castaño ladeo el rostro al ver a la rubia entrar a la cocina -¿vamos a bailar?-

-Ino… no tengo muchas ganas…-

-ah… no seas aburrido… ¿vamos?-

-Ino es en serio…-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego entonces…- giro y pudo ver como un rubio bebia algo de una taza junto a Gaara -¿eh quien es el?- pregunto en voz baja a su prometido

-es Naruto, el esposo de Sasuke…-

-¿el es Naruto?- dijo en un tono sorprendido mientras se acercaba al muchacho…

Abrio los ojos y pudo ver como una hermosa rubia se encontraba a escazos centímetros de su rostro –eh… ¿disculpa?-

-vaya si que eres apuesto…- comento sin alejar su rostro del rubio quien la veia un poco avergonzado por sus palabras –y muy lindo…-

-¿acaso no es lo mismo?- comento Shikamru…

-por su puesto que no- dijo la rubia alejandose un poco del menor –apuesto significa que es demasiado atrayente, sexi y todos sus sinonimos en cambio lindo significa que es adorable y dulce…- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras los demas la veian con una extraña mueca en el rostro, ellos no necesitaban saber eso –en fin… como sea mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto…- estiro su mano y apreto la de la mujer

-Uzumaki Naruto…- la rubia atrajo al rubio y lo beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos luego…- agito su mano mientras salia de la cocina, definitivamente Ino nunca cambiaria…

-bien, me voy…- Naruto aspiro profundo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la sala dejando a las demas en la cocina…

-se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?- comento Neji mientras veia al rubio acercarse a Sasuke y Sakura

-Naruto esta enamorado de Sasuke…-

-y Sasuke de Naruto…-

-pero ambos son demasiado problematicos…-

-y no nos van a escuchar…- comento al final Gaara mientras bebia un poco de su vaso, ante el asentimiento de sus amigos quienes continuaban conversando…

-Sasuke…- llamo tranquilamente el rubio por lo que el pelinegro giro tranquilamente y de inmediato borro la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro…

-¿si?-

-hola Naruto…- hablo la pelirosa mientras se abrazaba al brazo del pelinegro con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro que provoco que el rubio apretara sus puños

-hola Sakura…- dijo entre dientes mientras dirigia su mirada de vuelta al peliengro –Sasuke… ¿podemos hablar?-

-no- Sasuke volvio a girar para hablar con Sakura ignorando por completo al rubio mientras la pelirosa no podia evitar sonreir al ver la actitud tan fria que mostraba Sasuke…

-Sasuke…- esta vez el pelinegro solamente lo vio de soslayo dandole a entender que podia continuar hablando –es importante…- dijo aguantando enormente las ganas de golpearlo

-no lo creo… y si lo es podemos hacerlo mañana… estoy ocupado…- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios volviendo a dirigir toda su atención en la pelirrosa

-eres un…- pero no pudo terminar sus palabras puesto que si hablaba un poco ambos no notarian sus ganas de llorar y no lo iba a hacer frente a ese para de imbèciles, camino rapidamente hacia la salida del apartamento, necesitaba estar lejos de todo eso…

Se alejo un poco de la puerta del departamento y se dejo caer en el piso con la espalda arrimada en la pared dejando un para de lagrimas caer, tapo de inmediato su rostro, era un completo imbècil, su corazon dolia demasiado, y sentia su alma completamente herida, acaso era tan difícil que Sasuke lo tratara con un poco de cariño ¿pero ignorarlo de esa manera? Un pequeño sollozo se escapo de sus labios –eres… eres un idiota Sasuke…- su cuerpo temblo un poco debido a las lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, aun podia sentir las caricias de Sasuke en su piel ¿acaso era demasiado pedir un poco de amor?

-¿Naruto?- escucho la voz de Kimimaro llamarlo y de inmediato seco sus lagrimas, no queria que nadie lo viera asi -¿Qué te sucedio?- se arrodillo frente al rubio para ver como este intentaba esquivarle la mirada…

-no es nada…-

-¿nada?- se sento en el piso junto al rubio –eso no provoca tus lagrimas…- sin querer abrazo al rubio intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza, no entendia por que se comportaba de aquella manera, si bien debia cumplir con el trato que le habia impuesto Sakura, algo en su interior le gritaba que no lastimara al rubio, pero no entendia el por que de aquella voz, el no lo conocia, apenas lo habia tratado, entocnes… ¿Por qué no queria verlo de esa manera? –no es justo…- susurro afianzando mas el abrazo –no es justo que haga llorar asi…-

-¿eh?- levanto un poco la mirada para ver al peliplata

-no es justo que Sasuke te trate asi…- seco las lagrimas del rubio sin poder evitar demostrar ternura, habia visto como trato Sasuke al rubio –el no te merece…- volvio a abrazarlo dejando que el rubio apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, sintio los brazos del rubio aferrarse a su cintura y como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse debido a las lagrimas que empezaba a derramar sin poder detenerlas…

-es una gran fiesta Sasuke-kun…- hablo sonriente Sakura mientras bebia un poco de whisky que sostenia en sus manos

-¿Dónde esta?...- susurro vagamente mientras empezaba a mover la cabeza de un lugar a otro buscando a aquella cabeza rubia que hace un momento habia estado con el, se habia comportado como un verdadero imbècil, lo sabia, se habia pasado y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, y para empeorar las cosas Sakura no parecia darse cuenta de que todo era una farsa, genial para empeorar las cosas estaba utilizando a su amiga de la infancia para darle celos a Naruto… otra vez…

-¿de quien hablas?- ladeo un poco su rostro al ver como el pelinegro continuaba con su busqueda

-a Naruto…- Sakura apreto con fuerza el vaso que sostenia en las manos, pensaba que se habian peleado, por la forma en que trato al muchacho hace un rato, pero no paraba de hablar y hablar de el…

-¿para que lo buscas?- dijo con rabia contenida –me tienes a mi…- paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro dejando a escazos centímetros sus rostros…

-Sakura por favor…- alejo los brazos de la pelirosa logrando que esta se alejara un poco –no hagas esto… no dañes nuestra amitad…-

-pero… yo pense que…-

-lo siento sin confundiste todo…- empezo a alejarse para buscar al rubio pero la voz de la pelirosa detuvo sus pasos de inmediato…

-esta afuera…- pronuncio sin ver al pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, ambos dandose la espalda –lo vi salir con Kimimaro…- Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo ¡¿otra vez estaba con el?! –debes ser mas cuidadoso con a quien le das tu amor Sasuke-kun…- y sin mas se marcho mientras el pelinegro apretaba con fuerza sus puños intentando disipar su coraje aunque fuera un poco, ¿Cómo era posible que Kimimaro se llevara tan bien con Naruto? El no llegaba a ese nivel con el rubio a pesar de que se conocian desde hace mas tiempo…

Salio del apartamento lo mas rapido que pudo y sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al ver como el rubio se aferraba a Kimimaro como si la vida se le fuera en ello -¡¡ALEJATE DE EL DEMONIOS!!- agarro al peliplata de la camisa alejandolo de inmediato del rubio mientras su corazon latia con violencia, no podia soportar ver a Naruto con otra persona, no queria, el le pertenecia y ya era hora de que se fuera enterando

-¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES SASUKE?!- exclamo enojado Naruto al ver como Kimimaro se estrellaba contra la pared ahogando un gemido de dolor -¿estas bien?- se acerco al hombre quien asintio levemente…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces tu?! ¡¡apenas me doy la espalda y vas a revolcarte con el primero que encuentras!!- agarro al rubio del brazo alejandolo de Kimimaro y acercandolo a el

-pero… ¡¿pero que te sucede?!- empezo a forcejear con el pelinegro quien no parecia querer soltarlo -¡¡sueltame!!-

-¡dejalo Sasuke!- Kimimaro se repuso un poco del golpe y se atrevio a encarar al pelinegro quien parecia no estar en sus cabales

-¡tu no te entrometas!-

-¡Sasuke ya detente!- se solto con un solo movimiento del pelinegro alejandose un par de pasos de el -¡yo no he estado haciendo nada malo ad iferencia de ti que toda la noche me has ignorado por estar coqueteando con todo el mundo IDIOTA!!-

Sakura se asomo por el umbral de la puerta al ver como los tres se enfrascaban en una discusión, sin poder evitarlo sonrio, todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que pensaba -¡¿y por eso pretendias acostarte con Kimimaro?!-

-¡¡yo no me iba a acostar con el!! ¡el solamente me estaba consolando!-

-si claro… ¡me crees imbècil!-

-¡Sasuke basta!- la voz de Kimimaro los soprendio deteniendo su discusión y fijando sus miradas en el peliplata quien solto un pequeño suspiro –lo que esta diciendo Naruto es cierto no pretendiamos nada solamente lo estab abrazando por que no se sentia bien… deja de imaginar cosas…-

Sakura abrio desmesuradamente los ojos ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Kimimaro?! Se suponia que debia separarlos y en vez de eso ¡¡estaba ayudando a Naruto!! –pues no te creo…- hablo Sasuke mientras volvia a tomar al rubio del brazo –largate…- le dio una fria mirada al peliplateado –vamos…- hablo mientras empezaba a jalar al rubio al interior del departamento…

-¡Sasuke sueltame!- Sakura se movio de inmediato al ver como el pelinegro parecia no notar su presencia mientras ingresaba al departamento nuevamente, se acerco de inmediato al peliplateado quien parecia querer alejarse…

-¡¿me puedes explicar por que hiciste eso?!- grito la pelirosa logrando que Kimimaro girara y soltara un largo suspiro al ver la actitud de la mujer

-ya dejalo Sakura…- hablo calmado…

-¡¿Por qué lo defendiste?!- agarro de las solapas al hombre quien parecia no inmutarse…

-aun no te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?...- dibujo una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro mientras lograba que la pelirosa lo soltara –a ellos no los pueden separar…-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- susurro mientras miraba al peliplateado llamar al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron casi de inmediato logrando que el peliplateado ingresara de inmediato…

-cuando lo entiendas estarás mejor…- le regalo una sonrisa a la pelirosa –adiós Sakura…- las puertas se cerraron dejando a la mujer con muchas dudas ¿de que le hablaba ahora Kimimaro? Y ¿Por qué esa actitud tan pasiva? ¡¿Qué había pasado durante la noche?! Suspiro cansada mientras decidía volver a ingresar al departamento aunque le sorprendió un poco que la música se apagara de golpe…

-¡se acabo la fiesta!- Sasuke sostenia en una mano el cable del equipo de sonido que acababa de desconectar -¡lárguense todos!- y del otro brazo sostenia con fuerza el brazo de Naruto…

-suéltame teme…- hablaba en voz baja el rubio, lo que menos queria era armar una escena frente a todo el mundo… se escucharon varias protestas pero poco a poco se fueron deslojando por completo el lugar al ver la mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha, sus amigos simlemente se marcharon dedicandole una mirada al rubio y al pelinegro sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos…

Sasuke azoto con fuerza la puerta y solto al rubio quien se alejo varios pasos del pelinegro, empezó a respirar con un poco de dificultad mientras dejaba que su cabeza se posara sobre la puerta -¡¡eres un completo imbècil Sasuke!!- Naruto sobaba lentamente su brazo, de seguro le quedaria una marca rojiza -¡¡no tenias ningun derecho a tratarme de esa manera, ni a mi ni a tus amigos!!-

-¡solo callate!-

-¡no me grites!-

-¡pues tu me estas gritando a mi! ¡¿Por qué no deberia de hacerlo yo?!- giro para encarar al rubio quien instintivamente retrocedio un par de pasos al ver los ojos del pelinegro que le demostraban que no se habia calmado, por lo menos no del todo…

-me estoy cansando de esto Naruto…- avanzo un poco y se pudo dar cuenta de cómo el rubio retrocedia cada vez que el avanzaba, sonrio de lado -¿Qué sucede?- dio un par de pasos mas hasta que el ojiazul no pudo retroceder mas al chocar su espalda contra un pilar -¿acaso… me temes?-

-estas demasiado alterado…- dijo mientras sentia sus nervios alterarse al sentir la cercania del pelinegro

-¿te parece?- apego su cuerpo al rubio quien habia girado su cabeza evitando verlo a la cara –sabes… creo que a ti se te ha olvidado que estamos cansado…- acaricio el rostro del menor quien se estremecio un poco por el contacto…

-el que se olvida de eso siempre eres tu…- las palabras de Naruto sonaron cortantes e hirientes…

-no yo siempre lo tengo en cuenta…-

-pues no parece…-

-¿ah no?- acerco un mas su cuerpo mientras con su rodilla rozaba descaradamente el miembro del rubio dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros –pues dejame demostrarte y dejarte en claro que me perteneces…-

-¿de que…?- pero antes de que pudiera termiar su frase el pelinegro habia apresado sus labios en un beso completamente demandante mientras colaba una de sus manos por la camisa del rubio quien empezaba a sacudirse con violencia y le daba varios golpes al pelinegro para que lo soltara…

-¡sueltame!- alejo al pelinegro pero este apenas retrocedio un paso -¡no me vuelvas a besar!-

-no me da la gana…- coloco sus manos en las caderas del menor atrayendolo hacia el y volviendolo a besar, Naruto abrio la boca intentando gritar pero esto no fue mas que una ventaja para el ojinegro quien aprovecho para colar su lengua en la boca del menor quien se continuaba retorciendo en sus brazos…

-ya… basta… ¡detente Sasuke!- intentaba soltarse de los fuertes brazos del pelinegro pero este solamente afianzaba sus brazos mientras continuaba besando su cuello, sintio una lamida por parte del pelinegro y su cuerpo se estremecio sin poder evitarlo –¡ah!- exclamo al sentir una pequeña mordida que le provoco un pequeño dolor…

Giraron guiados por el Uchiha mientras empezaban a retroceder, soltó el cuerpo del rubio dejando que este se cayera de espaldas al mueble -¡auch! teme ya basta… ¡detente!- pero el pelinegro parecía no escucharlo puesto que de inmediato se recostó sobre el rubio continuando con los besos mientras este se removía intentando detenerlo, el corazón de Naruto latía con fuerza ¿acaso pretendía forzarlo? Se movio con mas brusquedad, no, no queria, no queria que fuera asi -¡¡asi no Sasuke detente!!- pero el pelinegro simplemente lo tomo por las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia su boca volviendo a besarlo…

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Naruto, pero de inmediato se detuvo al sentir como el rubio mordia su labio y este empezaba a sangrar –¿quieres quedarte tranquilo?- hablo sin alejar su rostro del menor que lo veia un poco asustado –Naruto…-

-¡no!¡y ya deja este estupido juego!!-

-¿y quien dijo que estaba jugando?- acerco aun mas su rostro al del ojiazul quien temblo al sentir su nariz rozar con la del pelinegro…

-por favor… detente…- susurro mientras su pecho latia con fuerza –no asi… los dos estamos bebidos…- intento que su respiración volviera a ser normal –porfvor… Sasuke…-

Se levanto de inmediato, maldito su estupido corazon ¿Por qué no poseia al rubio y punto? Pero no ahí estaba de inmediato haciendo lo que el rubio le pedia, desvaneciendose antes sus ojos, aunque si lo pensaba bien… nunca se perdonaria forzar a Naruto "_soy patetico_" empezo a caminar hacia la habitación sin mirar al rubio –haz lo que te de la gana… pero hoy duermes en el sillon, ni siquiera se te ocurra aparecerte por la habitación…- abrio la puerta, sabia que no podria controlarse si lo veia de nuevo –no quiero verte…- cerro la puerta encerrandose en la habitación sin volver a escuchar ningun sonido…

Naruto simplemente se dejo caer en el sillon nuevamente, a veces… la verdad no lo entendia, parecia odiarlo y en otras lo trataba demasiado bien, empezo a respirar acompasadamente por un momento en verdad penso que nada dentendria al pelinegro, sonrio imperceptiblemente "_mira que soy estupido… sonreir en estos momentos_" llevo una mano a su pecho sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que el pelinegro habia desaparecido –gracias… Sasuke…-

**FIN CAPITULO ONCE**

_Bueno que les puedo decir… ¡mil disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar! Pero es el factor tiempo el que influye… en fin muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus palabras, espero que el capi les haya gustado y que me cuenten si les va gustando la historia, en fin… una vez mas gracias a los que han esperado la actualizacion y hasta el proximo capi!_


	12. Sangre Uchiha

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 12: **Sangre Uchiha

Y una vez mas se encontraban ahí, disfrutando de su receso en el patio de la universidad, compartiendo y dejando sus sentimientos a flote -¡¡COMO QUE TE CASAS ESTE SABADO Y DE PASO ESTAS ENAMORADA DE NEJI?!- Temari agarraba por los hombros a la pelinegra sacudiendola un poco ante la mirada un poco asustada de sus amigos…

-etto… pues… asi es… ayer hablamos y yo… y el…- un fuerte sonrrojo adorno las mejillas de la menor quien agacho un poco la cabeza por lo avergonzada que se encontraba –pues… nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos…-

-¿es en serio?-

-si, lo amo y estamos felices…- Hinata fijo su mirada en su amiga rubio quien dibujo una sincera sonrisa en el rostro para abrazarla de inmediato y con fuerza

-pues te felicito… no hay nada mejor que el amor…-

-yo tambien te felicito Hinata-chan…- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio pero de inmediato solto un pequeño bostezo tapando su boca con la mano

-¿y a ti que te pasa te la has pasado bostezando casi todo el dia?-

-si… es que no tuve una noche muy tranquila que digamos…- hablo Naruto mientras recostaba su cuerpo un momento sobre la mesa para descansar

-como sea…- volvio a hablar Kiba mientras veia al Uzumaki cerrar los ojos –yo tambien te felicito y me alegro mucho por ti Hinata…- sonrio dulcemente y Hinata le correspondio a la sonrisa

-asi es felicitaciones Hinata…-

-¿y a ti que pasa Sai?- esta vez Temari fijo su mirada en el pelinegro quien la observo por un segundo fijamente -¿tienes una cara extraña?...-

-¿extraña?-

-si… es que parecieras feliz… pero a la vez contrariado… no lo se…-

-lo que pasa es que ayer pase una tarde increíble…- una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios –pero descubri algo que me choco un poco… y pues no nos despedimos como Dios manda…-

-ya veo… pero no importa Sai arréglalo y veras que todo se soluciona…-

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Sai esta vez a la rubia –estas demasiado feliz…-

-jeje…- rasco un poco su nuca y sonrio nerviosamente -…pues estoy saliendo con alguien…-

-¿tienes novio?- hablo débilmente Hinata pero aquello alcanzo a llamar la atención de todos sus amigos…

-eh… pues como novio, novio…- todos la miraron expectantes –no… pero denme un par de dias y veran ¡como si!...-

-hola chicos…- todos giraron de inmediatos sus rostros para ver a un pelinegro y a una castaña sonreir alegremente frente a ellos…

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto Kiba -¿no estaban peleados?-

-pues ya no…- respondio de inmediato Lee mientras tomaba las manos que tenian unidas y las acercaba a su pecho…

Todos Observaron ese gesto un poco extrañados, si bien no era un secreto para nadie que ese par se gustaban y mucho solo que no se atrevian a decirlo, otra cosa es que ya hubiera pasado algo y ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta –muchachos tenemos algo importante que decirles Lee y yo…- Tenten mordio su labio inferior un poco avergonzada y con un leve tono carmesí en sus pomulos…

-somos novios…- completo Lee con una sonrisa mas grande mientras besaba sus manos…

-¡vaya hoy si que ha sido una mañana de noticias!- Naruto sonrio feliz por su amiga pero casi de inmediato desvio su mirada a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría otra clase y después de eso tenia que salir con el teme…

+--+

-¿Entonces el tipo se va a quedar en tu depa?- Deidara simplemente asintio jugando con un pequeño llaver que colgaba de su maletin…

-la verdad todavía no entiendo como acepte Tobi…-

-pues ¿Qué me preguntas a mi? Aunque si lo piensas bien… puede ser culpa… ¡lo mismo que movio a Sasori-kun para ayudarnos a pagar la pieza!-

-ya te dije que le ibamos a decir que el no tiene que pagar nada…-

-pero Dei hace no es tan grande la suma…-

-aun asi…-

-¿viste el carrazo que se estaciono frente a la facultad?-

-la verdad yo no vi el carro yo vi al tipazo que estaba en carro ¡es guapisimo!-

-¿eh?- el rubio detuvo su paso instintivamente habia escuchado aquella conversación y no sabia por que pero no le daba buena espina "_que no sea el… que no sea el_"

-eh… Dei ese no es…- giro su cuerpo para fijar su vista en el lugar al que miraba Tobi y toda esperanza se fue por el caño vio a Itachi bajar de un descapotable negro y caminar hacia el con un aire elegante muy conciente de las miradas que se posaban en el "_lo unico que hacen es aumentarle el ego…_"

-hola…- dijo con una sonrisa de esas que solo el sabe dar mientras se quitaba las gafas y muchas chicas ahogaban un par de gritos al ver el movimiento del mayor…

-adios…- y sin mas giro dandole la espalda al Uchiha mientars jalaba de un brazo a Tobi, lejos, muy lejos de el…

-pero… Dei-chan…- el rubio detuvo su paso y un leve tic se formo en su ceja izquierda, odiaba que le dijeran 'Dei-chan' alo lejos se ecucho un fuerte 'KIA' proveniente de muchas chicas que no le despegan la mirada al pelinegro…

-te dije que no me dijeras asi…- hablo entre dientes el ojiazul mientras continuaba dandole la espalda al pelinegro…

-eh… Dei… mi brazo…- hablo entrecortado Tobi el agarre que mantenia Deidara se estaba volviendo muy brusco, sabia que le dejaria un morado…

Solto el brazo del pelinegro e intento respirar normalmente –podemos hablar un momento…-

-no, tengo que ayudar en la semana cultural de la universidad…- Tobi simplemente los observaba hablar el uno al otro sin mirarse mientras sobaba su brazo un poco adolorido, casi hasta se compadecia del tal Itachi, iba a sufrir conviviendo con el rubio…

-pero es importante…-

-no me interesa, hablamos cuando llegue de la universidad…- giro para encarar al pelinegro –yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer…-

-Deidara, Tobi que bueno que los encuentro…- la voz algo grave del pelirrojo desvio la atención de todos en el…

-Sasori-san…- el rubio volvio a girar para ver como el pelirrojo se encontraba a unos pasos de el –queriamos hablar con usted…-

-si, yo tambien ¿escuchaste mi mensaje ayer?-

-¡aceptamos!-

-¡callate Tobi!- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro para poder continuar hablando –Sasori-san no creo que sea correcto que…-

-eh… ¿Quién es el?- dijo mientras señalaba al pelinegro que se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellos y que extrañamente lo miraba como si… ¿le cayera mal?

-ah… el es Itachi…- hablo despreocupadamente el rubio pero no pudo continuar hablando puesto que sintio los brazos de Itachi rodear su cintura mientras apoyaba su quijada en su nuca…

-asi es vivimos juntos- hablo determinante el pelinegro viendo fijamente al pelirrojo quien enarco una ceja al oir aquellas palabras…

-¿juntos?-

-eh… pero… no es… no de esa manera ¡Itachi quitate!- empujo un poco al pelinegro pero aun asi sus nervios continuaban presentes…

-bueno no es para tanto Deidara… a mi no me molesta que salgas con alguien…- Sasori hablo calmadamente, sin embargo desde que Itachi había hablado ni el ni el pelinegro habían despegado su mirada observandose fijamente…

-esto… es muy extraño…- murmuro Tobi viendo claramente la tensión que se había formado entre los dos mayores…

-bueno, Sasori-san…- todos los presentes notaron el tono tan evidente en el que sonaron las palabras del Uchiha –necesito llevarme a Deidara espero que no le moleste…- tomo tranquilamente el brazo del rubio quien lo observaba extrañado por el comportamiento del pelinegro…

-pues lo siento pero estamos a unos dias de la semana cultural y temo que Deidara debe quedarse…- esta vez Sasori tomo el otro brazo del rubio quien ahora miraba extrañado al pelirrojo ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!-

-lo siento pero lo nuestro es importante…- Itachi jalo un poco hacia si al rubio…

-no lo creo la universidad es mas importante…- Sasori imito el gesto del pelinegro jalandolo delicadamente hacia el…

Deidara hizo una mueca extraña en su rostro ¿era su impresión o ese par lo estaban jalando de un lado a otro? Levemente, apenas se movia, pero aun asi sentia el leve jalon, ademas que no se despegaban la mirada el uno del otro, como si se estuvieran desafiando -¡muy bien basta!- exclamo un poco alterado el rubio zafándose del agarre de los dos hombres –no se que pasa y no me importa pero Itachi…- fijo su mirada en las orbes oscuras del mayor –Sasori-san tiene razon la universidad es mas importante…-

-es sobre lo que hablamos anoche…- el pelinegro solamente metios sus manos en su pantalón esperando la reaccion del rubio, sabia que habia ganado…

-eh… pues…- su voz temblo un poco, casi lo había olvidado…

+-FB-+

_-como sea…- movió su mano con despreocupación mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas –yo necesito tu cuerpo pero para que te infiltres en un lugar y me ayudes con una pequeña meta que tengo trazada… además que necesito hospedaje…-_

_-¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?-_

_-si- Itachi giro para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro cosa que estremeció por completo al rubio…_

_-no lo creo… eres demasiado…-_

_-guapo, apuesto…-_

_-iba a decir pervertido pero veo que tienes un ego mas grande que tu cabeza…-_

_Itachi rio un poco mientras se sentaba en el sillon –solamente necesito que a ayudes… y a cambio recibiras el dinero que necesitas… que dices ¿aceptas?-_

_-¿y que tendria que hacer?-_

_-necesito que entre a trabajar a la mansión Uchiha y me busques un par de documentos…-_

_-¡eso es un delito!-_

_-mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi…- saco tranquilamente su billetera y le entrego su cedula al ojiazul -… compruebalo…-_

_-entonces… por que no entras tu…-_

_-no puedo…- la mirada del menor se poso en el techo, Deidara noto de inmediato el cambio de actitud en el mayor, sentia claramente el aire de melancolia que se habia formado…_

_-¿problemas?- Itachi suspiro y coloco sus brazos sobres sus rodillas mientras fijaba sus orbes oscuras en las azules del rubio…_

_-yo pase mucho tiempo fuera del pais obligado… y por fin pude escaparme del maldito de Orochimaru que es el que ahora habita mi casa, vine para recuperar lo que es nuestro… por eso necesito que me ayudes…-_

_-¿nuestro?- Deidara aun mantenía en sus manos la cedula de identidad del pelinegro…_

_-mi hermano menor… yo estoy seguro de que no la ha pasado muy bien junto al maldito ese, Orochimaru destruyo nuestras vidas por su ambición y no se lo pienso perdonar, lo odio demasiado y me jure a mi mismo que no descansaría hasta acabar por completo con el… pero el sabe de lo que soy capaz así que apenas me ubique intentara matarme… por eso necesito a otra persona que no este vinculada con nuestra familia…-_

_Una pequeña punzada se formo en su pecho, nunca, desde que vio al pelinegro habia pensado en que tuviera una historia como esa, sabia que no mentia lo habia sentido en sus palabras, en el tono de su voz, no le habia contado la verdad por completo lo sabia, le habia hablado sin muchos detalles y de una manera y otra lo comprendia, comprendia que no le dijera por completa la verdad a un completo desconocido como lo era el –es… esta bien… te voy a ayudar…- el pelinegro sonrio un poco –pero no por el dinero, sino por que no es justo lo que te hicieron…-_

_-gracias…- la sonrisa de Itachi se amplio mas y el corazon del rubio dio un pequeño vuelco…_

_-a ti y a tu hermano no es justo lo que le hicieron…- hablo un tanto nervioso no entendia el por que de sus reacciones, todo era muy extraño…_

_-y no te preocupes te daré el dinero por adelantado si lo necesitas con urgencia…-_

_-no es necesario, te dije que te ayudaría sin necesidad de…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el dedo indice del pelinegro que se poso en sus labios_

_-quiero recompensarte de alguna manera tu ayuda y las molestias… además si voy a vivir aquí tengo que ayudar con los gastos ¿no?-_

_-eh… si…- hablo nuevamente con los nervios a flor de piel –yo… solo… ¿tienes pertenencias?-_

_-si, voy a verlas al hotel…- se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento ante la mirada del ojiazul quien intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios…_

_-te acompaño…- se levanto del sillón pero el pelinegro detuvo su paso y giro de inmediato dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia…_

_-no te preocupes… conozco el camino de regreso… tanto que…- rozo su nariz con la del rubio y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –pienso regresar…- el corazón de Deidara palpito con fuerza al sentir la cercanía que mantenían, la mano de Itachi se poso en la nuca del ojiazul y lentamente lo atrajo a sus labios en un lento beso, le encantaban esos labios, eran tan suaves… extrañamente suaves –nos vemos…- su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas y salio del departamento dejando a un consternado Deidara mirar fijamente la puerta…_

+-FB-+

-eh… yo… Sasori-san discúlpame pero creo que tengo que irme con el baka este…- la pequeña sonrisa prepotente que se empezaba a formar en el rostro del Uchiha se borro de inmediato al escuchar la ultima parte de la frase de Deidara, tan amable como siempre…-

-bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?- coloco su brazo en la cadera del rubio mirando con un aire triunfante al pelirrojo quien no podía evitar mirarlo con fijeza

-Itachi… quita tu mano, ahora…- hablo bajamente para que solo el pelinegro lo escuchara –aun no te he cobrado lo del beso de ayer, así que si consideras tu vida…-

-de acuerdo…- ambos hablaban en susurros pero Itachi noto claramente como aquello molestaba al tal Sasori…

-bueno Tobi hablamos luego, Sasori-san hasta luego…- giro y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba el auto del pelinegro no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención, pero al parecer a Itachi eso era lo que mas le gustaba, subieron tranquilamente al automóvil mientras el pelinegro empezaba a encender el carro…

-se puede saber por que tú y Sasori-san se miraban de aquella manera…-

-¿te gusta?- Deidara ladeo de inmediato el rostro para ver como el mayor se ponía el cinturón de seguridad sin dedicarle una sola mirada

-¿disculpa?-

-¿te gusta Sasori?- Itachi levanto la mirada y Deidara decidió que era mejor ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, los ojos de Itachi eran tan… penetrantes…

-no… no se… de que hablas…- empezó a ponerse nervioso y no podía poner el cinturón de seguridad -¡demonios!- exclamo molesto mientras soltaba el cinturón

-no es tan difícil…- Itachi tomo el cinturón juntando su rostro al del rubio quien se sonrojo un poco por el acercamiento, sus manos se rozaron levemente y casi en un segundo ya había puesto el cinturón al rubio –listo…- ambos se encontraban cerca casi hasta podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar con su rostro –vàmonos…- se alejo del ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

+--+

-Gaara-san…- una pelinegra hablaba algo timida mientras el pelirrojo permanecia con su barbilla sobre su puño y su vista fija en algun lugar del salon de clases -...el sábado habrá una fiesta… y me preguntaba si… si tu quisieras… venir conmigo…- la muchacha agacho un poco la cabeza con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas…

-lo siento pero ya tengo un compromiso este sabado…-

-ah… esta bien… lo entiendo…- dijo un poco decepcionada la muchacha mientras se empezaba a alejar del muchacho quien se mantenia igual de inexpresivo…

-¡auch! Gaara-san hubieras sido mas considerado…- hablo sarcásticamente Chouji mientras se sentaba en una banca a un lado del pelirrojo…

-no fastidies…-

-que ánimos…-

-disculpa…- paso las manos por su rostro intentando despejarse un poco –solo estoy un poco distraído… y cansado…-

-y hastiado… y agobiado…-

-tal vez…-

-por cierto ¿no has visto a Sasuke?-

El pelirrojo simplemente solto un pequeño suspiro –si, vino a clases pero se fue hace un rato dijo que tenia que ir a hacer algo importante…-

-ya veo…- Chouji suspiro un poco mientras desviaba su mirada por una de las ventanas…

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru viendo a su mejor amigo algo preocupado

-es que mi padre dijo que montara un negocio de cualquier cosa para que cogiera experiencia en los negocios y todo eso… le problema es que no se que clase de negocio montar…-

-¿Qué tal un restaurante?- la seria voz de Shino resono en el lugar mientras lo veian sentarse en una de las bancas mas cercanas…

-¿un restaurante?- el Akimichi levanto la mirada hacia el techo en un gesto pensativo

-es una buena idea…- comento Shikamaru con un aire despreocupado

-si, tienes buen gusto por la comida y podrias hacer un buen restaurante… no es mala idea…- esta vez Gaara hablo un poco mas entusiasmado…

-¿ustedes creen?- los tres asintieron levemente mientras el castaño analizaba con mas detenimiento la idea, quizas fuera buena idea, solamente necesitaria tiempo y alguien que lo ayudara con la parte financiera…

+--+

-¿A dónde vamos?- la voz de Naruto interrumpio el insoportable silencio que habia entre ambos

-donde Orochimaru…- el cuerpo del rubio se tenso inevitablemente al oir aquel nombre, no le gustaba en lo mas minimo ese tipo, ni mucho menos como lo miraba, Sasuke miro de soslayo al rubio sin dejar de conducir -¿pasa algo?- hablo mientras el rubio se removia un poco en su lugar…

-ese tipo…- empezo a hablar con algo de inseguridad –no me agrada en los mas minimo-ttebayo…-

-a mi tampoco me agrada… pero solo sera un momento, le mostramos el acta de matrimonio y listo…- Naruto levanto la mirada y la fijo en el ojinegro quien ahora veia hacia el camino sin dejar de conducir, aquello habia sonado tan amable, aquello habia sonado como el Sasuke de la fiesta de compromiso…

-¿sabes que este sabado es la boda de Hinata y Neji?- comento intentando empezar algo mas que peleas, discusiones y mal entendidos con el pelinegro…

-no he hablado con Neji… pero veo que tendremos que comprar algo de ropa ¿te parece después de que salgamos de ver a Orochimaru?- Naruto simplemente asintio, todo esto era muy extraño al parecer se llevaban mejor cuando no habia nadie a su alrededor, al parecer se llevaban mejor cuando no tenian que aparentar nada contra nadie…

El carro se estaciono lentamente frente a la majestuosa mansión que hasta hace algunos años le había pertenecido a los Uchiha, bajaron del auto con lentitud y casi de inmediato tocaron el timbre, inconcientemente el rubio se acerco al peliengro, definitivamente no le gustaba ni un poquito como lo miraba el tal Orochimaru, Sasuke comprendio de inmediato el gesto del rubio y paso su brazo por la cadera del ojiazul quien se sobresalto un poco por el agarre levantando la mirada, ambos se miraron fijamente durante un buen tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando ver al mayordomo de la mansión –Sasuke-san bienvenido Orochimaru-sama lo esta esperando…- ambos entraron tranquilamente mientras veian al hombre alejarse de seguro a avisarla al pelilargo su llegada…

-no… no tenias por que hacer eso…- dijo soltandose del agarre del mayor mientras retrocedia un poco

-tenias miedo… fue lo unico que se me ocurrio…-

-¡yo no tenia miedo teme!-

-¿ah no?- pregunto burlon mientras veia como el rubio lo miraba desfiante –pues eso no fue lo que me demostraste hace un momento dobe…-

-¡callate teme!- apreto con fuerza sus puños -¿sabes que? ¡no pienso aguantarte ni a ti ni al tal Orochimaru ese!-

Empezo a caminar hacia la salida de la gran mansión, no sabia por que pero la presencia del pelilargo lo descontrolaba, le tenia miedo, era cierto, aquel hombro no inspiraba nada bueno, es mas podia asegurar que aquel hombre olia a sangre, quizas fuera algo paranoico, pero al haber entrado a esa mansión sus nervios se dispararon y los comentarios del pelinegro no ayudaron mucho que digamos, sintio como Sasuke lo jalaba de su brazo para evitar que continuara caminando –tu no vas a ningun lado usuratonkachi…-

-¡sueltame Sasuke no pienso permanecer un momento mas aquí!-

Cualquier otro reclamo por parte del rubio murio en los labios de Sasuke cuando este lo jalo aun mas juntando sus cuerpos y por ende tambien sus bocas, al principio el ojiazul se removio un poco en los brazos del mayor pero este lo abrazo con fuerza dejando atrás cualquier resistencia por parte del Uzumaki, quien comenzo a responder al beso dejando que el pelinegro introduciera su lengua en su boca, ambos sabian que aunque lo negaran necesitaban los besos del otro, pero como siempre el orgullo se interpuso entre ambos…

-¡sueltame teme!- lo empujo levemente haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera un par de pasos -¡no vuelvas a besarme!- grito un poco rojo y con los puños cerrados…

-¿Qué sucede no te gustan mis besos?- pregunto burlon mientras se acercaba al rubio quien retrocedia un poco

-no te me acerques…- susurro bajamente al sentir la cercania del pelinegro…

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun problemas en el paraiso?- hablo siseante Orochimaru mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Kabuto, habia visto el empujon por parte del rubio pero no habia alcanzado a escuchar la conversación que llevaban a cabo…

-por supuesto que no- contesto con un aire arrogante el pelinegro mientras se colocaba detrás del rubio y lo abrazaba por la cintura apoyando su quijada en el hombro del ojiazul, en parte para hacer sentir seguro al rubio y para dejarle en claro a Orochimaru que no podia hacer nada mas que mirar a su esposo –solamente jugabamos…-

-¿jugaban?- pregunto con una altanera sonrisa el mayor, Sasuke no jugaba, nunca lo hacia…

-claro jugábamos a la cogida… y el premio era un beso…- hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro –pero como no te gustan mis besos…- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio -…entonces devuélvemelos…- tomo de la barbilla al rubio y giro un poco su cabeza para poder besar sus labios, Naruto le correspondió al principio un poco nervioso por la presencia de Orochimaru, pero después se sintió mas relajado con las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba el Uchiha…

-bien Sasuke-kun ¿trajiste el acta?- hablo un poco molesto el pelilargo terminando de bajar las escaleras y dirigiéndose al estudio intentando ignorar a la pareja…

-por supuesto…- hablo sonriente sin soltar al rubio y encaminándose hacia el mismo el lugar –aquí lo tienes…- dijo mientras le extendía un sobre en papel Manila –ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer…- giro tomando de la mano al rubio sin darle opción al pelilargo de responder, no le gustaba mantener ningun tipo de trato con el y mientras mas lejos estuvieran mejor para el y para Naruto…

-espera Sasuke-kun…- ambos jóvenes detuvieron sus pasos al oir la voz del mayor –tengo un notario en el otro estudio para que certifique el documento…- le estiro el documento a Kabuto y este simplemente se marcho con un leve asentimiento…

-¿insinua que Sasuke esta falsificando documentos?- hablo el rubio girando y un poco enojado…

-yo no insinuo nada, pero mejor prevenir… la gente hace cosas insospechadas por dinero…-

-¡no le permito que hable asi de Sasuke!-

-basta Naruto…- la voz del pelinegro calmo un poco al ojiazul quien miraba con oido al pelilargo frente a el –no es necesario, no me importa lo que piense o no de mi… que haga lo que quiera, el documento es real…-

-pues ya lo veremos Sasuke-kun…- el mayor dibujo una cinica sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba –Naruto-kun… ¿has pensado que se puede haber casado contigo solo por el dinero que tienes que recibir?-

-¡ya basta!- Naruto golpeo con sus manos el escritorio que tenia en frente –eso no es asi…-

-puede que te desee… pero extrañamente no me entero que se casa sino hasta la fecha limite en la que tiene que recibir el dinero ¿no se te hace extraño?- Sasuke apretaba con fuerza sus puños

-¡eso no es cierto! Sasuke es muchas cosas, pero no es capaz de rayar en lo ilegal… no es ningun delicuente… ademas el no necesita su dinero… el lo unico que desea es que usted le devuelva el anillo de bodas de su madre…-

Sasuke levanto la mirada para fijarlo en el rubio ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el dobe? –ya callate Naruto-

-asi que era eso Sasuke-kun…- hablo siseante el mayor mientras se levantaba viendo fijamente al pelinegro –veo que no has olvidado aquello… que interesante…- y sin mas salio del estudio dejando a solas a la pareja

-demonios ahora de seguro lo cuidara aun mas…- murmuro y giro para ver al rubio que lo observaba arrepentido lo cogio bruscamente de los hombros viendo fijamente sus ojos -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hablarle del anillo a Oromicharu?! ¡¡no tenias ningun derecho!!-

-lo siento Sasuke…- agacho un poco la mirada ignorando el agarre del mayor -…me dio mucha rabia que hablara asi de ti no pense lo que decia…-

-nunca lo haces…- solto el agarre y giro -…ya no importa…-

-yo…-

-te dije que ya no importa…- Naruto simplemente desvio la mirada –lo mas seguro es que intente esconderlo en algun lugar… pero estoy seguro que ahora lo tiene aquí…- recorrio con la mirada el estudio –pero dudo que lo tenga en el estudio de seguro lo tiene en su habitación…-

-¿piensas ir a su habitacion?-

-vivi muchos años en esta casa la conozco a la perfeccion, voy a subir si Orochimaru regresa dile que fui al baño y que vuelvo enseguida procura distraerlo lo mas que puedas…-

-pero Sasuke…-

-por favor Naruto… sabes lo importante que es esto para mi…-

-pero…-

-Naruto…- coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio viendose ambos a los ojos -…por favor…-

-de acuerdo…- suspiro resignado –pero hazlo rapido, este tipo me da mala espina…-

-no te preocupes…-

Sasuke salio casi de inmediato del estudio caminando a un paso rapido por los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras del mismo modo intentando no ser visto, miro de un lado a otro esperaba que Orochimaru no hubiera cambiado de habitación se acerco a una puerta blanca y la abrio con cuidado dandose cuenta de que obviamente el pelilargo no habia cambiado de lugar, cerro la puerta con cuidado y empezo a registrar toda la habitación, tenia que apresurarse en encontrar el anillo…

+--+

-¿Y Sasuke-kun?- pregunto el mayor mientras ingresaba al lugar, el cuerpo del rubio se tenso inmediatamente al escucharlo

-fue al baño… pronto regresara…-

-ya veo… Naruto-kun…- el pelilargo se sento frente al muchacho -¿acaso amas a Sasuke-kun?-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-pues el es como un hijo para mi… me gustaria saber si la persona con la que esta es la adecuada…-

-yo…- Naruto dudo un poco la forma en la que le habia hablado habia sonado tan estupida que estaba seguro de que mentia descabelladamente…

-Orochimaru-sama…- Kabuto ingreso tranquilamente al lugar hablando en voz baja para que solo el mayor lo escuchara "_teme apresurate…_" Naruto empezaba a ponerse nervioso temia que los descubrieran…

-bien… ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí…- la voz de Sasuke hizo que el rubio se levantara casi de inmediato para colocarse junto al pelinegro

-¿lo encontraste?- susurro junto al pelinegro pero este simplemente nego con la cabeza agachada –ya veo…-

-Sasuke-kun… precisamente Kabuto me acaba de decir que el documento es real…-

-pues ya que te has dado cuenta… nos vamos…- tomo nuevamente de la mano al menor para encaminarse con el hacia la salida sin despedirse siquiera de los hombres que quedaban en el estudio…

-teme…- susurro el rubio un poco sonrojado pero sin soltarse del agarre del mayor quien continuaba caminando hacia el carro extrañamente Sasuke se estaba comportando mas amable que de costumbre "_quizás por lo que paso anoche…_" tal vez de algún modo el pelinegro se sentía culpable, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse feliz, le agradaba esa extraña confianza que al parecer estaban llevando…

+--+

Respiro una vez mas mientras su cuerpo se mantenia recostado sobre su convertible con los brazos cruzados y a ratos cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse un poco, no podia evitarlo, de una manera u otro estaba nervioso, no lo habia visto hace tantos años, para ser mas claros no lo veia desde que tenia siquiera siete años, el era lo unico bueno que le quedaba en la vida, miro de reojo al rubio que se encontraba a lado de el en la misma posición y sonrio, correccion el ya no era lo mas importante que tenia en la vida -¿estas seguro de que vive aquí?- la voz de Deidara lo saco un poco de sus pensamientos…

-si, ya oiste al portero salio en la mañana a la universidad dijo que llegaria mas o menos a esta hora…-

-bueno… ¿y cuando nos presentamos en la casa de Orochimaru?-

-mañana, haz lo posible para que te de el trabajo…-

-¿y como quieres que lo consiga? a parte el dichoso trabajo es de jardinero ¡yo no se nada de eso!- giro para ver un poco molesto al pelinegro

-no es necesario que sepas mucho… a Orochimaru le gusta rodearse de personas apuestas… pero…- de repente el rostro de Itachi se torno serio –si ese maldito intenta ponerte una sola mano encima, no importa lo que pase tu huye que ya tendre una razon mas para querer eliminarlo…-

Un fuerte sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de Deidara al ver la manera tan determinante en la que le hablaba el pelinegro y aun mas al notar que sus rostros se encontraban a cortos centímetros de distancia sin despegar la mirada del otro –de… de acuerdo…- desvio de inmediato la mirada mientras sentia su pecho latir con fuerza…

-en todo caso lo que mas me preocupa por el momento es hablar con…- las palabras de Itachi se deuvieron al ver bajar a un pelinegro un tanto alto junto a un rubio ojiazul, ambos conversando de algo que el no alcanzaba a esuchar "_no lo puedo creer ¿ese… ese es mi ototo?_" sonrio casi imperceptiblemente no podia creer que aquel hombre que caminaba junto al ojiazul fuera su hermano menor, definitivamente habian pasado muchos años…

-vamos…- sintio casi de inmediato la mano de Deidara tomando la suya para ambos caminar hacia el interior del edificio puesto que el se habia quedado casi estatico, cuando ingresaron la pareja ya habia subido por un ascensor por lo que ambos subieron por el ascensor contiguo intentando alcanzarlos lo mas pronto posible, sintio como Deidara apretaba un poco mas su mano y de inmediato dirigio su mirada al rubio encontrandose con una bella sonrisa de parte de este…

-gracias…- susurro al darse cuenta de que Deidara queria darle animos…

Suspiro un poco cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del apartamento de su hermano –no es facil…- murmuro viendo la puerta sin atreverse a tocar el timbre…

-pero tienes que hacerlo, no dejes que Orochimaru siga destruyendo sus vidas… veniste para arreglarlo todo, entonces no demores mas esto…- sin esperar respuesta por parte del pelinegro el rubio toco el timbre y sintio el cuerpo de Itachi tensarse al escuchar unos pasos…

+--+

-¿eh?- Naruto giro al esuchar como tocaban el timbre de la puerta, hace poco habian entrado pero aun asi le extrañaba que tuvieran visitas, camino hasta la puerta mientras Sasuke se dirigia hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua -¿Deidara-sempai?- pregunto un poco sorprendido el rubio al ver al rubio de coleta frente a el…

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo vivo aquí…-

-vaya eso si es una sorpresa…- comento mientras sonreia un poco

-¿Itachi?- pronuncio el menor al ver al pelinegro junto a Deidara quien levanto la mirada para observar al ojiazul que lo miraba un poco sorprendido…

-¿se conocen?- Deidara los miro por un momento sin comprender muy bien que sucedia

-de ayer…- contesto Naruto mientras se arrimaba un poco en la puerta

-¿Naruto… quien…es?- el vaso que llevaba en la mano cayo directo al piso mientras sus ojos se abrian desmesuradamente al ver a las personas con las que hablaba el rubio -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- grito amenazadoramente viendo con rabia a su hermano mayor quien lo miraba fijamente…

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar…-

-¡ni se te ocurra entrar a mi casa!- grito un poco alterado al ver las intenciones del mayor por ingresar al apartamento -¡me importa muy poco lo que tengas que decirme! ¡LARGATE!-

-¿Sasuke que pasa?- la voz de Naruto lo trajo un poco a la realidad intentando calmar un poco sus nervios

-ototo…-

-¡¿OTOTO?!- Naruto miro a Sasuke y luego a Itachi, tenia razon ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta antes? –ustedes son hermanos…- dijo mas como afirmación mientras abria un poco mas la puerta para dejar ingresar a los dos mayores…

-¡dije que no entraras!-

-¡y yo que tengo que hablar contigo Sasuke!- ambos se miraron desafiantes, claramente ninguno tenia la intencion de dar su brazo a torcer…

-lo mejor sera dejarlos solos…- susurro Deidara al otro rubio que parecia no terminar de procesar la información…

-si ven…- fue lo unico que dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer junto a Deidara hacia la cocina para dejar a los hermanos solos…

-¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi?- el mayor soltó un suspiro al oír el odio con el que le hablaba su hermano, todo esto era culpa de Orochimaru, quien sabe que cosas no le habrá dicho…

-ya te dije que quiero que hablemos pero civilizadamente…-

-¡¿civilizadamente?!- rápidamente Sasuke tomo por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano mirándolo con odio -¡¡no puedes simplemente aparecer y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!!-

-¡entonces déjame explicarte lo que paso Sasuke!-

-¡no me importa! ¡No me importa nada que venga de ti! ¡Solo lárgate!- soltó con una mueca de asco a su hermano mientras giraba para darle la espalda…

-Sasuke…- intento buscar las palabras adecuadas –nada de esto fue mi culpa… yo nunca quise irme de viaje…-

-¡¿no quisiste?! ¡¡no mientas demonios!!- volvió a girar para ver a su hermano -¡¿te imaginas? Si quiera tienes la mas remota idea de lo que es perder a tu padre en un accidente!-

-¡también era mi padre!-

-¡si pero tu te fuiste, me dejaste solo! ¡NUESTA madre falleció y aun así tampoco te dignaste a aparecer!- apretó con fuerza sus puños -¡¡TENIA SIETE AÑOS MALDITA SEA!!- cerro con fuerza sus ojos -¡¡me dejaste en manos de Orochimaru ¿sabes lo que fue vivir con ese maldito?!- empujo a su hermano intentando no comenzar una pelea -¡¿sabes lo que es vivir con un maldito que día a día te decía que no valías nada, que día a día te echaba en cara que nunca nadie te querría por que incluso la única familia que me quedaba que eras TU me abandono?!- lo empujo una vez mas -¡¡sabes lo que es soportar eso a los siete años?!- apretó con mas fuerza sus puños -¡¡SABES LO QUE ES CRECER ASI?!-

Naruto se abrazo así mismo al escuchar los reclamos del pelinegro ¿acaso había aguantado tanto? Con razón le daban tantos escalofríos el tal Orochimaru, ese tipo era realmente detestable –tranquilo…- sintio la mano de Deidara sobre su hombro intentando darle fuerzas –tienes que aguantar… por que aun falta lo peor…-

-¿que?- Naruto giro levemente para ver al mayor quien se mantenia tranquilo…

-solo mantente tranquilo y callado hasta el final… Sasuke necesita oir toda la verdad…- Naruto solamente asintio todo esto era muy duro para el, no queria ni siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba siendo para Sasuke…

-Sasuke…- hablo calmadamente mirando a su hermano menor que apenas era un poco mas bajo que el, apenas y se notaba su diferencia de alturas –ya te lo dije… no me fui por que realmente lo quisiera…-

-¿entonces?- la mirada de Sasuke se ablando un poco mientras intentaba recuperar un poco el aire habia soltado un fuerte dolor que guardaba desde hace años…

-¿me vas a escuchar?-

-ya lo estoy haciendo asi que habla…-

Itachi simplemente suspiro, sus hermano continuaba con aquella forma tan arisca -…cuando nuestro padre fallecio yo fui a hablar con Orochimaru pero el estaba hablando por telefono… la verdad no le preste mucha atención hasta que hoy que mencionaban a papa…- se detuvo por un momento intentando tomar aire -…Sasuke Orochimaru mando a matar a nuestro padre…- Sasuke abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y tambaleo un poco por lo que Naruto salio de inmediato de la cocina para agarrar al pelinegro…

-¡Sasuke! ¿estas bien?- el ojiazul ayudo al pelinegro a sentarse en el sillon mas cercano…

-si… si no te preocupes…- Deidara camino a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha mayor…

-sentémonos…- murmuro logrando que ambos se sentaran en el otro sillon frente a Sasuke y Naruto

-¿quieres agua?- pregunto Naruto mientras veia que el semblante del pelinegro no empeorara…

-no gracias…- apreso la mano de su esposo intentando tomar fuerzas –continua Itachi…- el mayor volvió a suspirar, aun faltaba lo peor y no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Sasuke…

-yo me puse muy nervioso, tuve tanto miedo…- desvio un poco la mirada –y Kabuto me descubrió detrás de la puerta, Orochimaru obviamente se altero cuando me vio… yo no era un niño Sasuke ya tenia 13 años fácilmente podia contar lo que habia escuchado…- tomo un poco de aire no le agradaba recordar aquello –y me golpeo…-

Sasuke apreto con fuerza las manos del rubio, eso no podia ser cierto, su hermano siempre habia sido el fuerte, al que nadie lo vencia –me golpeo hasta dejarme inconciente…- Deidara agacho la mirada e imito el gesto de Naruto pero esta vez tomando la mano de Itachi -…cuando desperte estaba en el hospital…- giro el rostro para darle una dulce sonrisa a Deidara y luego ver fijamente a su hermano –tu no te diste cuenta por que por esa epoca después del funeral de papa te encerraste un buen tiempo en tu habitacion… mama obviamente se entero de lo que paso y se altero… recuerdo que yo empezaba a despertar cuando escuche como le reclamaba a Orochimaru por golpearme tan brutalmente, lo cacheteo y le dijo que lo denunciaria con la policia… pero…-

El menor de los Uchiha intentaba calmarse sabia que debia guardar la calma –el le devolvio la cachetada lanzandola al piso yo reaccione de inmediato y como pude intente levantarme de la cama pero estaba demasiado adolorido, Orochimaru nos dejo muy claro que si intentabamos algo contra el no solo la pagariamos nosotros sino tambien tu…- los ojos de Itachi se ensombrecieron un poco intentando aguantar las lagrimas -…asi que no nos quedo mas que callar por eso me mando al extranjero y a nuestra mama la mantuvo callada… para ese momento ambos ya nos habiamos dado cuenta de la intenciones de el, lo unico que queria era apoderarse de toda nuestra fortuna… por eso hizo lo que hizo…-

Itachi volvio a soltar una bocanada de aire –mama y yo nos manteniamos en contacto a escondidas de Orochimaru, planeabamos huir de el obviamente contigo… pero no se como… descubrio nuestros planes…- Itachi agacho la mirada y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas por lo que Deidara aumento la fuerza del agarre -…un dia recibi una carta de Orochimaru lo unico que decia era que esto solo era una muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer si volviamos a intentar algo en contra de el, yo no entendia lo que me queria decir con eso… pero… luego vi la invitacion para el sepelio de nuestra madre…- la voz de Itachi empezo a entrecortarse –el muy maldito habia matado a nuestra madre… y me dejo muy en claro que tu seria el siguiente si intentaba hacer algo de nuevo, ni siquiera podia comunicarme contigo…-

Una fuerte punzada se colo en el pecho de Sasuke y dos solitarias lagrimas calleron de sus ojos, por lo que de inmediato Naruto beso su mejilla y seco con su pulgar las lagrimas, a pesar de que el tambien tenia ganas de llorar, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por Sasuke, este solamente agacho la cabeza intentando ordenar sus emociones y sus pensamientos –lo siento mucho Sasuke… se que no debi dejarte solo… y menos con el sabiendo de lo que era capaz… pero no podia arriesgarme nuevamente…-

Sasuke se levanto con algo de brusquedad del asiento safandose del agarre del rubio, llevo con fuerza las manos a su cabeza en un acto de desesperación –eso… ¡¡eso no puede ser posible!! ¡¡Cómo fue capaz de destruir a nuestra familia asi como asi?! ¡¡COMO FUE CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A TANTO?!-

-Sasuke… calmate…- la susurrante voz de Naruto volvio a tranquilizarlo mientras intentaba respirar profundo…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni yo se como terminamos asi…-

-¿y… por que estas aquí…?-

-con los años se ha ido confiando de que me tiene en sus manos… el ni siquiera sabe que estoy en el pais, unos amigos me estan cubriendo por un tiempo…-

-¿por un tiempo? ¿piensas irte nuevamente?- Deidara levanto la mirada rapidamente ¿Itachi se iria nuevamente? Desvio la mirada confundido… ¿Por qué le dolia saber que se iria? ¿Por qué si apenas lo conocia?

-no… ya no pienso irme… pero necesito pasar desapercibido por lo menos hasta encontrar las pruebas suficientes para deshacerme del muy maldito…-

-claro que no…- todos miraron fijamente a Sasuke –son NUESTROS padres no te dejare vengarte solo… esa venganza nos corresponde a los dos…-

-no- Itachi se levanto de su asiento junto con Deidara que no soltaba el agarre –tu no te metas en esto…-

-¡no me lo puedes negar!-

-¡claro que puedo!-

-¿saben que? Luego piensen en eso… ¿de acuerdo?- la voz de Deidara calmo a los dos hermanos –creo que Sasuke necesita aclarar sus ideas Itachi, lo mejor sera dejarlos solos ¿no crees?- Naruto miro con admiración al rubio era obvio que era muy maduro y que influia mucho en el mayor de los Uchiha…

-tienes razon…- suspiro un poco y le sonrio al rubio, luego dirigio su mirada hacia su hermano y el rubio quien ahora se encontraba a lado de el –por cierto… ¿ustedes?-

-estamos casados- contesto inmediatamente Sasuke…

El pelinegro abrio desmesuradamente los ojos -¡¿SASUKE TE CASASTE ANTES QUE YO?!-

-demonios ya decia yo que no habias cambiado… sigues gritando igual que siempre…- Sasuke simplemente masajeo un poco sus oidos mientras los dos rubios sonreian un poco…

-es que no lo puedo creer…- musito levemente sin darse cuenta de que sus manos continuaban entrelazadas con las del rubio de coleta –pero si es asi… entonces Orochimaru te tiene que dar su parte de la fortuna…-

-asi es… ya estamos en esos tramites…-

-¿es decir que se casaron hace poco?- ambos asintieron levemente…

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto al ver como los dos mayores continuaban tomados de la mano

-¿eh?- Deidara se dio cuenta de que aun estaban tomados de la manos por lo que se solto inmediatamente del mayor

-tambien nos vamos a casar…- Itachi abrazo al de coleta pero este se removio en sus brazos

-Itachi deja tus estupideces… no es cierto…- dijo esto ultimo dirigiendose a la pareja que tenia en frente -¡y ya suéltame!- se soltó del agarre del mayor acomodando el maletin que caia a un lado de su cuerpo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta –ya vàmonos…-

Itachi sonrio mientras lo veia salir del apartamento con un sonrojo en su rostro, giro un poco para ver a Naruto y a Sasuke –nos vemos…- los miro una ultima vez y empezo alejarse pero antes de salir volvio a girar –Sasuke…- sonrio un poco –me alegra que no te hayas dejao arrastrar por Orochimaru y que hayas encontrado a alguien… espero correr con la misma suerte…-

-Deidara-sempai…- hablo Naruto llamando la atención de los hermanos –a el le gustan mucho las obras de artes…- sonrio abiertamente –por ahí escuche que esta semana habra una exposición de arte en el museo nacional…- Itachi sonrio mas abiertamente…

-muchas gracias Naruto y…- miro fijamente a su hermano –felicidades ototo…- hablo refiriéndose al rubio…

Camino un poco mas animado, después de todo, habia resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, no esperaba que Sasuke lo epserara con los brazos abiertos pero esto habia sido mucho mejor, observo a Deidara parado junto a la puerta del ascensor con los brazos cruzados y con un ligero puchero en el rostro, sonrio definitivamente algo en Deidara realmente le encantaba –aniki- el peliengro detuvo sus pasos y giro de inmediato al oir como lo llamaban –yo…- observo como Sasuke se asomaba por el umbral de su puerta sin mirarlo y atrás de el un sonriente Naruto –siento lo de hace un rato…- Sasuke levanto la mirada, su expresión no cambio demasiado pero continuo hablando –y gracias por volver…-

Ambos se miraron por un momento, eran concientes de que ninguno de los dos era realmente bueno con eso de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero sabian perfectamente que aquellas palabras habian sido muy duras de expresar pero tambien sabian que con el tiempo las heridas hirian sanando…

-par de idiotas…- susurraron los rubios mientras desviaban la miradas, los hermanos Uchiha miraron respectivamente a Naruto y a Deidara quienes tenian un leve puchero en el rostro, los pelinegros solo suspiraron y dibujaron una debil sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke ingreso al apartamento junto a Naruto e Itachi simplemente ingreso al ascensor junto a Deidara…

+--+

-vaya hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos para ver televisión…- comento Neji mientras bebia un poco frente al televisor en el que pasaban un partido de fultbol…

-asi es lastima que no sepamos donde esta Sasuke… y que Shino no haya podido venir…-

-asi es faltan sus ironias…- completo Shikamaru mientras comia un poco de papitas de la bolsa de su amigo…

-aja…- contesto un poco distraido Gaara mientras miraba el televisor…

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-

-pensaba…- bebio lo ultimo que quedaba de su botella –Sasuke y Naruto se comportan como un par de idiotas asi que he pensado en que es hora de que los ayudemos…-

-ay no por Dios…- Neji simplemente dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillon cerrando sus ojos…

-podemos intentarlo…- hablo tranquilamente Chouji mientras comia un poco de papas…

-no se por que tengo la idea de que todo esto sera muy problemático…-

-¡ese es el animo! Creo… bueno no importa el caso es que Sasuke y Naruto son esposos y ya va siendo hora de que se comporten como tal…- sonrio abiertamente extrañamente queria solucionar los problemas de los demas y no podia solucionar los suyos 'irónico'

+--+

-Tu imagen fue el consuelo para mi alma, Sé que renacería si me abrazas; Alegrarías mi vida si te quedaras- susurro aquellas palabras mientras soltaba un suspiro y doblaba la hoja que tenia en las manos mientras dejaba que su cabeza se recostara en el borde de la banca que se encontraba podia ver la hermosa noche que se posaba ante sus ojos, sus cabellos castaños se movian con ligereza y el se perdia en el calmado clima logrando que sus ojos se cerraran con paz, por suerte no habia casi nadie en el parque a esas horas…

Los ladridos de su perro llamaron su atención haciendo que abriera sus ojos rapidamente mientras lo veia alejarse, se reincorporo de inmeiato -¡Akamaru!- pero el perro continuaba alejandose –demonios…- se levanto rapidamente y comenzo a correr detrás de su mascota quien habia desaparecido prácticamente de sus ojos –Akamaru…- coloco sus manos en sus rodillas al ver como el perro se habia detenido frente a un pelinegro quien le acarciciaba la cabeza ¿desde cuando Akamaru era tan pacifico con los extraños? Su corazon dio un pequeño vuelco al distinguir al pelinegro que se encontraba frente a el… "_¿Shino?_"

Se irguió mientras se acercaba al hombre y este tambien se levantaba y lo miraba un poco sorpendido –no sabia que vinieras a este parque…- comento el mayor con una sonrisa…

-eh… si… es que… Akamaru…- señalo a su mascota quien movia feliz su rabo viendo a su amo…

-¿es tu mascota?-

-si…- el castaño desvio la mirada algo sonrojado, tenia que dejar de comportarse tan estupidamente…

-¿tu nombre es Kiba cierto?-

-si, mucho gusto…- estiro su brazo al pelinegro quien le sonrio un poco imitando su gesto…

-yo soy Shino…-

-¡si lo se! Digo… claro…- rodo un poco los ojos tenia que respirar antes de hablar -¿y que haces por aca?-

-problemas en la oficina…- comento mientras se sentaba en la banca mas cercana -…siempre vengo aca para relajarme un poco aunque nunca es tan facil…-

-ya veo…-

-¿y tu?- se sento junto al pelinegro un tanto alejado mientras lo veia de reojo y con un tenue carmesí en sus mejillas en sus mejillas sin atreverse a miraralo directamente…

-yo solo venia a pasear a Akamaru…- acaricio la cabeza de su mascota mientras este se removia feliz por la caricia de su amo -…le gusta mucho este parque…- solto un pequeño suspiro y vio como el de gafas levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, le gustaba ese extraño silencio que compartian, unos pequeños nervios se formaron en su interior cuando habia encontrado el poema lo primero que se le habia ocurrido era Shino, sabia que era estupido apenas y se conocian pero el queria que fuera el, pero de lo que el queria a la realidad habia un largo camino que el temia cruzar para no perder las esperanzas…

-bien… yo me tengo que ir…- se levanto con cuidado de su asiento ante la atenta mirada del castaño…

-eh… yo…- Kiba se levanto igual que el un poco nervioso por lo sieguiente que tenia que hacer –queri preguntarte algo…- miro fijamente al pelinegro mientras este metia sus manos en su abrigo

-claro dime…-

-¿te… te gusta la poesia… o escribes algo…?-

-¿poesia?- Kiba simplemente asintio agachando un poco la mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo –no, no se me da muy bien escribir…-

-ya veo…- susurro un poco decpcionado mientras miraba hacia un lado perdiendo su mirada en el parque…

-¿sucede algo?-

-¡eh! No, para nada…- sonrio abiertamente mientras volvia a mirarlo fijamente –bueno yo tambien me tengo que ir…-

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no, gracias no es necesario vivo muy cerca…-

-de acurerdo, entonces yo me voy…- giro empezandose a alejar del castaño pero detuvo sus pasos viendo de reojo al muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos de el –por cierto…- el castaño lo observo atentamente –tienes una linda sonrisa Kiba…-

El castaño se sonrojo al maximo al escuchar aquellas palabras y simplemente vio al pelinegro alejarse, su corazon latio con violencia y una amplia sonrisa se poso en sus labios hasta que los constantes ladridos de su mascota lo sacaron de su ensoñacion –jeje… disculpa Akamaru…- se agacho un poco acariciando al can -¿y que te parecio?- el cachorro movio con fuerza su cola –aja veo que te cayo muy bien… ven volvamo a casa…- se reincorporo un poco y comenzo a caminar con el perro dando vueltas a su alrededor, quizas Shino no fuera el de las poesias pero aquello no quitaba que aquel pelinegro realmente le gustara…

+--+

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tranquilamente dejando salir a un rubio y a un pelinegro quienes conversaban tranquilamente -¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar el celular en el coche dobe?-

-no lo se… simplemente se me quedo… ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que ser tan antipatico…-

-usuratonkachi…-

-¡baka! Y pensar que hasta hace un momento parecias medio normal…

-callate dobe…-

-callate tu…-

-¡auch!- la voz de un pequeño se escucho y de inmediato Naruto giro al ver contra quien habia chocado -¡gomen! Iba corriendo y…- Konohamaru detuvo sus palabras al reconocer al rubio –yo te conozco…-

-¡Konohamaru si ves te dije que no fueramos corriendo!-

Sasuke simplemente miraba el espectáculo de los niños y Naruto que no era precisamente callado y tranquilo -¡claro! tu eres el niño que ayude aquella vez en la entrada del hotel… por cierto Udon ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Konohamaru es mi mejor amigo…- hablo el niño con una sonrisa

-¿se conocen?-

-el es el primito de uno de mis mejores amigos dattebayo…-

-ya veo… ¡me da mucho gusto volverte a ver Naruto-niichan!-

-a mi tambien-ttebayo-

-si, si, deja der ser tan sociable dobe y vamos por el celular…- hablo un poco hastiado el peliengro mayor al ver los gritos que lanzaban a ratos los tres…

-¡amargado!- señalo el cataño a Sasuke -¿no me digas que tu conoces a este baka nii-chan?-

-pues ya ves…-

-para que te enteres mocoso… es mi esposo…- hablo arrogante Sasuke mientras posaba su mano en la cadera del rubio quien lo vio extrañado por aquella actitud…

-¡¿QUE?! Pero… pero… Naruto-niichan es genial… y tu… tu eres un ¡amargado!- volvio a señalar al pelinegro quien ya tenia un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda -¡¿Qué le viste Naruto-niichan?!-

-nada que tu puedas entender a esta edad…-

-¡¿no me digas que este teme es bueno en la cama?!-

-¡callate demonios!- Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al menor con una venita en la frente que estaba a punto de estallar ¿no podia dejar de gritar?

-¡Sasuke no lo molestes!-

-Konohamaru… sera mejor que no lo molestes…- dijo en un susurro Udon al ver el chichón que le iba a salir…

-bueno… que te puedo decir, ahí donde tu lo ves el teme es medio gente…- sonrio a los dos niños y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa –pero ¿Qué hacian por aqui?-

-ibamos por unos helados… ¿nos acompañas nii-chan?-

-¡claro dattebayo! Me gustan mucho los helados-ttebayo…-

-pero el amargado no puede ir…- dijo entre diente Konohamaru mientras lo veia con odio…

-¿y quien dijo que queria ir?-

Konohamaru y Sasuke se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión -¿siempre son asi?- pregunto en voz baja Naruto a Udon quien se encontraba a su lado y este solamente asintio, el rubio sonrio al ver como discutia con el menor, habia descubierto una nueva imagen de Sasuke que el no conocia, y eso le agradaba…

-¡me da igual! Naruto vamos por tu celular y luego subimos al departamento- dictamino el mayor mirando fijamente al castaño que lo observaba del mismo modo…

-no, vamos con los niños Sasuke…-

-no…-

-¡bueno si no quieres no vayas!-

Naruto camino junto a los niños mientras estos le hablaban de un partido de futbol el domingo y sonrio imperceptiblemente al ver como Sasuke empezaba a caminar a su lado con el entrecejo arrugado y mirando hacia otro lado, definitivamente aquella parte de Sasuke le gustaba –mocoso precoz…- lo oyo murmurar y de inmediato vio como Konohamaru se sonrojaba con fuerza pero el no lograba entender el por que…

-amargado…- le respondio el castaño antes de atravesar su pie por donde iba caminando el mayor…

-¡Sasuke!- agarro de inmediato del hombro al pelinegro evitando que este se cayera…

-¿ves por que no quiero ir con ellos?- Naruto simplemente comenzo a reir abiertamente, y Sasuke simplemente lo observo con atención… por primera vez oia de aquella manera su risa…

+--+

Kiba caminaba con tranquilidad sabia que faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa pero aun asi su sonrisa no se borraba hace poco habia estado con aquel pelinegro y definitivamente estaba feliz, observo como una sombra que no alcanzaba a distinguir se acercaba al buzon de su casa y empezaba a depositar un sobre "_La carta…_" de inmediato apresuro el paso para acercarse aquella persona pero apenas lo distinguio empezo a correr hacia otro lado soltando el sobre que llevaba en la mano y dejandolo caer en el piso, por lo que el fue mas rapido y la agarro por el brazo

-¿Hannabi?-

-eh… Hola Kiba…- sonrio un poco nerviosa al sentirse tan cerca del castaño…

-¿Qué haces aqui?- solto el agarre sabiendo que la muchacha ya no tendria por que huir, una pronta conversación con Hinata se le vino a la cabeza ¿y si la de las cartas era ella?

-bueno… yo…- el castaño bajo la mirada y vio el sobre en el piso, de inmediato se agacho y la tomo en sus manos…

-¿una carta?- vio fijamente a la muchacha -¿es tuya?- vio como la muchacha suspiraba dispuesta a contarle la verdad puesto que ya no tendra ningun sentido mentirle…

-si Kiba, yo… yo la esribi… para ti…-

**FIN CAPITULO DOCE**

Bien disculpen por la falta de tiempo pero espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por el review y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, hasta el proximo capi!


	13. El Comienzo De Un Sueño

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 13: **El Comienzo De Un Sueño

La pequeña brisa movio sus cabellos castaños al igual que el de la menor que entos momentos se encontraba frente a el, sus manos que ahora se encontraban en los bolsillos de su abrigo apretaron con fuerza la carta que habia estado leyendo en el parque ¿acaso era ella? No podia evitarlo se sentia un poco desilusionado, no es que Hannabi no le agradara, pero definitivamente el no podia verla de aquella manera, era simplemente como una hermanita para el, nada mas que eso, en el fondo siempre habia querido que fuera aquel pelinegro…

Hannabi se mantenia aun con la cabeza gacha y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, respiro profundo y se decidio a hablar después de todo ella no era tan timida –Kiba…- el mayor fijo su mirada en ella por lo que decidio continuar hablando –yo… yo queria que leyeras primero la carta… pero ya no tiene sentido te lo dire directamente…- puso un gesto aun mas decidido en su rostro -¡me gustas, me gustas mucho!- apretó con fuerza sus puños -…yo se que piensas que soy una niña, pero no lo soy, soy muy madura para mi edad y… y… en realidad me gustas mucho…-

Kiba no supo muy bien como reaccionar, lo unico a lo que atino fue a acercarse a la muchacha que se encontraba aun mas roja de lo normal y la abrazo con algo de fuerza –Hannabi… yo…- suspiro levemente mientras sentia como la menor se aferraba a el y cerraba los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho -…te quiero mucho… pero no de la manera que esperas… yo no puedo quererte de esa manera por que ya hay alguien quien me gusta mucho…- sintio las manos de la muchacha aferrarse a su abrigo mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a convulsionar un poco, habia comenzado a llorar –yo lo siento mucho de verdad…-

Hannabi nego con la cabeza mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su antebrazo –no te disculpes… nos es necesario…- intento mostrar una sonrisa aunque fuera debil –era de esperarse… Hinata me dijo algo…- respiro profundo y lo miro directamente a los ojos –pero… aun asi… eso no cambia las cosas, me gustas…- sonrio débilmente pero mas sincera que antes –gracias por ser sincero…- suspiro un poco y se empezo a alejar -¡hasta otro dia Kiba!-

-Hannabi…- llamo levemente aun con la carta en la mano –tu… ¿esta es la primera carta que me escribes?- la muchacha giro para mirarlo…

-si, es la primera… o por lo menos el intento de una puesto que no soy muy buena escribiendo cartas de amor…-

Se sonrojo un poco y rasco su nuca en un gesto gracioso –ya veo…- dijo agachando la mirada si esa era la primera carta que ella le daba entonces… ¿Quién le habia mandado las otras cartas? –Kiba…- levanto la cabeza y se sorprendio un poco al sentir a la muchacha tan cerca –en verdad gracias por todo… y espero que seas feliz con esa persona…- no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que sintio los suaves labios de Hannabi sobre los suyos en un timido y corto beso, apenas juntando sus labios –adios…- y sin mas se alejo agitando sus manos y sin volver a verlo para evitar que notara su sonrojo…

+--+

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol golpeaba directamente su rostro, un pequeño bostezo afloro de sus labios mientras continuaba abrazando a su almohada con una pequeña sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, le encantaba esa pequeña brisa que rodeaba su cuerpo, el clima perfecto, ni frió, ni calor, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, sentía una paz exquisita como si no tuviera ningún problema, abrazo un poco mas su almohada y hundió el rostro en el cómodo colchón, un golpe de algo quebrarse lo hizo levantar de inmediato, y aun medio adormilado decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación recordando que no vivía solo y que tal vez algo le debía haber pasado al pelinegro…

-¡Sasuke!- abrió con fuerza la puerta mientras veía al pelinegro en cunclillas recogiendo los pedazos de lo que parecía ser un jarrón -¿eh? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-no es nada…- hablo tranquilamente pero hizo una mueca de dolor al recoger la ultima pieza cuando esta provoco que se cortara un poco el dedo y este empezara a sangrar un poco

-¿te cortaste?-

-¿no es obvio?- dijo mientras botaba las piezas en el pequeño tacho de basura que había en la cocina…

-teme…- murmuro el rubio acercándose al mayor y cogiendo su mano derecha para llevarla al lavadero…

-¿Qué haces usuratonkachi?- hablo un poco confundido sin entender por que el ojiazul parecía molesto y por que el se dejaba guiar por el menor…

-ayudarte ¿no es obvio?- abrió el grifo provocando que el pelinegro volviera a hacer un gesto casi imperceptible de dolor –como puedes ser tan desconsiderado…- continuo caminando jalando al mayor del brazo hacia el baño abriendo el botiquín –me preocupo por ti…- un pequeño sonrojo se poso en las mejillas del Uchiha al escuchar aquellas palabras pero que el rubio no noto por estar concentrado en su herida –y te atreves a continuar comportándote tan arrogante…- coloco una pequeña bendita y soltó un pequeño suspiro al igual que la mano del pelinegro…

Sasuke simplemente observo su mano y la curita que ahora cubría su dedo índice, levanto la mirada y pudo ver como el rubio colocaba todo de nuevo en su lugar –Naruto…- este giro casi por inercia al oír la voz del mayor –hoy depositare el dinero en tu cuenta… puedes disponer de el a partir de las doce…- el rubio simplemente agacho un poco la mirada, le incomodaba hablar un poco de ese tema, pero le gustara o no esa era la realidad de su relación, y el lo sabia desde el principio…

-de acuerdo…-

-gracias…- susurro Sasuke antes de salir del lugar -…nos vemos en la tarde hoy tengo clases a primera hora…-

Naruto simplemente suspiro mientras escuchaba al pelinegro salir del departamento, estaba confundido, no sabia a que se debía ese gracias, 'Gracias' por todo el tiempo que habían pasado hasta ahora, aunque realmente no habían pasado muy buenos momentos, 'Gracias' por haberlo apoyado el día anterior con lo de su hermano, o simplemente 'Gracias' por haberlo ayudado con todo, volvió a suspirar aunque bien podría ser un 'Gracias' por todo lo anterior, no lo sabia pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que hoy por fin podría ayudar al ero-senin, aunque no le agradara aceptar el dinero, sabia que debía hacerlo…

+--+

_-lo… lo siento…- _

_-onee-chan… ¿Qué sucede?- el menor agarro con fuerza la mano de la rubia quien lloraba copiosamente –dímelo… yo puedo ayudarte… no importa lo que sea… yo te quiero mucho Temari-neechan…- se abrazo a su hermana mientras Kankuro permanecía arrimado en el umbral de la puerta viendo al pelirrojo y a la rubia…_

_-no es nada Gaara… tu solo ve a dormir ¿ne?-_

_-pero estas llorando onee-chan…- la dulce voz del menor desgarro el corazón de la rubia quien dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la suave mano de su ototo en su mejilla secando con delicadeza sus lagrimas…_

_-ve a dormir Gaara mañana tienes clases- la voz del castaño sonó extrañamente seria logrando que el menor de los tres girara para observar al que parecía indiferente ante las lagrimas de la mayor de los Sabaku_

_-¡pero mi onee-san esta llorando!-_

_-¡he dicho que vayas a tu habitación Gaara!- el pequeño arrugo el entrecejo pero de inmediato se calmo al sentir la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro y que ahora le regalaba una dulce sonrisa_

_-ve…- fue el único susurro que escucho de su parte, por lo que el pelirrojo simplemente asintió ante la bella expresión de su hermana y camino con paso decidido a su habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al castaño que aun permanecía impasible…_

_Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que le había dedicado su hermana, en el transcurso hasta su habitación pudo escuchar perfectamente como Kankuro y Temari discutían con fuerza, nunca había entendido por que su hermano se peleaba de aquella manera con Temari ¿Por qué? Si ella era la mejor hermana del mundo, era dulce, amable, los cuidaba incluso anteponiéndolos ante ella misma, pero a pesar de todo… lo que el no sabia… es que esa seria la ultima vez que vería su hermana…_

El timbre resonó en el departamento levantando bruscamente al pelirrojo quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba sumamente cómodo dormido, suspiro hastiado mientras se levantaba de la cama con solo un pantalón cubriéndolo, rascaba débilmente sus ojos intentando mejorar su visibilidad hasta que abriera la puerta, donde fuera uno de sus amigos, les cerraría la puerta en la cara, claro que si, estas no eran horas de visitas…

-¡Ototo! ¡¡Ohayo!!- hablo feliz un castaño con varias maletas a su alrededor y con los brazos extendidos dispuesto a darle un fuerte abrazo al menor, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un solo paso hacia el interior del lugar, la puerta se cerro de inmediato casi chocando con su nariz, una pequeña venita apareció en su frente "_tan cortes como siempre ¿no Gaara?_" -¡¡Sabaku no Gaara sino quieres que grite a los cuatro vientos a que te gustaba jugar cuando tenias cinco años mas te vale que abras la puerta!!-

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió pero esta vez lentamente dejando ver a un Gaara sin un poco de buen humor esa mañana y a un castaño frente a el con una gran sonrisa -¿pero que son esos ánimos Gaara?- pregunto mientras ingresaba al apartamento con sus maletas –un 'bienvenido' estaría bien ¿sabias? No nos vemos desde el año pasado…-

-bienvenido…- cerro la puerta mientras se arrimaba en esta

-que ánimos…- dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras iba a la cocina y tomaba una lata de refresco para luego regresar a la sala donde se encontraba el pelirrojo en la misma posición -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿eh?- Gaara miro extrañado a su hermano quien lo veía de reojo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida…

-estas extraño… ¿te paso algo?- el pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada con un aire melancólico que por supuesto su hermano noto…

-Temari ¿otra vez?-

-¡ya te dije que estaba prohibido mencionarla en mi presencia!- había apretado con fuerza sus puños y esta vez miraba fijamente al castaño delante suyo…

-cálmate ototo…- se levanto de su asiento –la verdad pensé que no lo recordarías…-

-no tengo por que recordar nada…- volvió a desviar la mirada sin aflojar el agarre de sus puños…

-¿no crees que es hora de dejar atrás ese rencor?-

-¿rencor?- pregunto incrédulo volviendo a mirar a su hermano quien ya se encontraba frente a el -¿sabes que? Ni siquiera me importa nada de lo que tenga que ver con ella, así que por favor olvidemos el tema…-

-hoy hace quince años desapareció en la noche… ¿no crees que es hora de…?-

-¡¡cállate!!- cerro con fuerza sus ojos y su respiración se acelero un poco -¡no quiero ni me importa nada de ella! Se muy bien que has estado averiguando su paradero así que si quieres ve tu, yo no iré, y si se te ocurre traerla mejor reconsidéralo Kankuro… esa mujer no es mi hermana…-

Una cachetada detuvo las palabras del pelirrojo quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿su hermano lo acababa de golpear?... pero si el… el nunca se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima… fijo su mirada en los ojos del mayor quien lo observaba serio –ya deja las niñerías Gaara…- el menor simplemente mordió su labio inferior con su mano sobre la mejilla en la que hace un momento su hermano lo había golpeado…

-no me hables…- dijo entre dientes dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera moverse los brazos de Kankuro lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo -¡suéltame!- se removió un poco pero aun así no pudo soltarse del agarre -¡¡Kankuro basta!!- sentía sus ojos algo húmedos ¡demonios iba a llorar! Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por el esfuerzo que hacia para no dejar salir sus lagrimas -…por favor… suéltame…-

-te guste o no tienes que afrontar el pasado…- Gaara no soporto mas y se aferro a las ropas de su hermano hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, dejando salir sus lagrimas –Temari… hizo lo que hizo por una razón… y vamos a tener que escucharla…-

-no quiero…- la voz susurrante de Gaara estremeció por completo al castaño, hace años que no oía ese tono de voz en su hermano, exactamente no lo oía hablar así desde que tenia siete años…

-Gaara…-

-ella nos abandono… y yo… yo no se lo puedo perdonar… no puedo… no quiero verla…- apretó con mas fuerza la ropa de su hermano mientras este recostaba un poco su quijada sobre el cabello pelirrojo del menor…

-Temari vive en esta ciudad- los ojos de Gaara se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos ¿vivía aquí? ¿Cómo era posible que nunca la haya visto? –pero… lo haremos cuando tu te sientas listo… ¿ne?- levanto la mirada para ver como el mayor le sonreía amablemente por lo que el solamente se aferro mas al cuerpo de su hermano esta vez pasando sus brazos por la espalda del castaño –lo siento…- volvió a escuchar la voz del mayor –siento haberte golpeado…-

+--+

-hace tiempo que no veniamos…- comento Kiba mientras permanecia arrimado en el barandal que le permitia una perfecta vista del campo de Motocross que era donde en este momento Sai practicaba…

-si… por las pruebas y todo eso Sai-kun no ha tenido mucho tiempo…- comento esta vez Hinata un poco asombrada por las increíbles piruetas que realizaba su amigo…

-sin embargo…- la seria voz de Naruto sorprendio a todos dirigiendo la vista al rubio –esta demasiado distraido-ttebayo si sigue asi puede sufrir un accidente…-

-Naru tiene razon…- esta vez fue Temari quien hablo –no debe distraerse y menos en estos momentos…- Tenten y Lee simplemente veia con un pequeño gesto de preocupación a su amigo quien aceleraba cada vez mas…

Sai continuaba subiendo y bajando entre las rampas, pero aun asi su cabeza no estaba en las carrera, la velocidad, o en algo parecido su mente simplemente estaba en Gaara ¿Cómo podia hacer para volver a contactarlo? Necesitaba hacer algo, ademas de que estaba el problema 'Temari' todo era demasiado extraño ¿Cómo era posible que fueran hermanos? Un monto de arena se encontraba frente a el pero debido ha andar perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de este hasta que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros por lo que giro casi de inmediato provocando que perdiera por completo el equilibrio y el cayera varios metros lejos de ahí -¡¡SAI!!-

+--+

-un restaurante… un restaurante…- Chouji movia la pluma que tenia en su mano sobre el cuaderno donde tenia escrito un pequeño presupuesto –me faltaria el lugar…- susurro vagamente

-delante de mi departamento estan vendiendo un local… antes era una tienda de ropa pero podria servir…- comento esta vez Sasuke mientras bebia un poco de café

-¿en serio? ¿Que opinas Shikamaru? para algo te tienen que servir las clases de Marketing ¡asi que habla!- el Akimichi giro para ver al castaño quien permanecia recostado en su asiento…

-pues… el lugar es bueno, abria que ir a verlo para ver si es que no hay que hacer demasiados cambios…-

-y… ¿Cómo le harás con el chef, los empleados, etc, etc?- esta vez hablo Neji mirando su reloj constantemente…

-anuncio en el periodico…- hablo nuevamente el menor delos Uchiha

-es que como a Sasuke le funciono tan bien…- comento Shino por lo que Sasuke simplemente lo miro con odio…

-bueno, bueno no sean tan problemáticos no se vayan a medio matar aquí, por cierto ¿y Gaara?-

-lo llame hace un rato y dijo que no podia venir a la universidad por que se sentia un poco mal…- Neji volvio a mirar su reloj bebiendo un poco de café…

-¿y si vamos verlo?...-

-mmmh… no lo creo, Kankuro llego de viaje en la mañana según medio me conto asi que me imagino que querran hablar un poco… bueno yo me retiro…- Neji se levanto de su asiento con la elegancia de siempre –me voy a probar el traje para la boda… y ademas quede en llevar a Hinata a la modista para o de su vestido…-

-¿ya te tienen tan controlado Neji?-

-callate Sasuke- el sonido del celular del castaño detuvo la posible pelea por lo que de inmediato contesto la llamada -¿si?... Hinata calmate… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿en el hospital? ¡¿Qué te paso? ¿estas bien?!... de acuerdo… si, no te preocupes…- suspiro un poco relajado no es que le alegrara que uno de los amigos de su novia estuviera en el hospital pero se habia asustado creyendo que algo le habia pasado a ella…

-¿paso algo?-

-no… un amigo de Hinata sufrio un accidente y lo estan chequeando en el hospital eso es todo…- contesto el Hyuuga sentandose nuevamente, sintio de inmediato la mirada del Uchiha –no te preocupes Sasuke no es Naruto…- el pelinegro simplemente desvio la mirada un poco molesto ¿Cómo de habia dado cuenta de que se habia preocupado por el dobe? Definitivamente tenia que dejar de ser tan evidente…

+--+

El rubio de coleta camino tranquilamente desde la entrada de la mansión a la puerta, llevaba una carpeta en sus manos y su cabello se movia constantemente debido al viento #_a Orochimaru le gusta rodearse de personas apuestas…_# su cuerpo se estremecion un poco ¿Qué clase de persona seria ese tal Orochimaru? No estaba demasiado seguro pero si de algo si estaba seguro es que no era ninguna buena persona #_pero… si ese maldito intenta ponerte una sola mano encima, no importa lo que pase tu huye que ya tendre una razon mas para querer eliminarlo…# _sus mejillas se arrebolaron de inmediato al recordar al pelinegro…

Sacudio un poco su cabeza ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Itachi solamente estaria ahí hasta que cumpliera su venganza y el solamente lo estaba ayudando, si algo tenia muy claro es que no debia fijarse en ese tipo de hombres y eso lo tenia muy claro, toco con decisión el timbre de la puerta, Itachi era de esos hombres apuestos, conquistadores y que tenian a medio mundo a sus pies, si es que no era al mundo completo, y aunque por ahora las prioridades del Uchiha fueran otras, sabia perfectamente que apenas acabara con Orochimaru, Itachi seria libre para elegir a la persona que el realmente se mereciera…

-buenos dias…- la voz imperturbable de un hombre lo saludo poniendolo un poco nervioso, aquel castaño era muy guapo en realidad

-buenos dias, vengo por el trabajo de jardinero…-

-si… pero deberia haber venido por la entrada lateral, la de la cocina…-

-necesito que los llames y confirmes su llegada recuerda que tenemos un trato que sellar- "_esa voz…_" por alguna razon Deidara se puso nervioso al oir la voz de aquel pelilargo que caminaba junto a un peliplata, su voz era demasiado siseante y le traia muy mala espina -¿Quién es el?- pregunto Orochimaru acercandose hacia la puerta…

El rubio bajo la mirada debido al nerviosismo que le habia provocado ese hombre –es un aspirante para jardinero…- sintio la mirada de aquel hombre recorrerlo por completo, sin embargo no se atrevio a levantar la cabeza…

-ya veo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-

-De… Deidara…- apreto con fuerza la carpeta que llevaba en su mano

-¿y por que no me miras?- el rubio levanto lentamente la mirada para fijarla en los ojos del mayor y por primera vez en su vida sintio miedo, aunque no lo conocia, aquella mirada… realmente… daba miedo, demasiado fria, demasiado desafiante… demasiado amenazante…

-bueno días…- hablo con un poco de fuerza el rubio apretando aun mas la carpeta en sus manos…

-me gusta- fue lo único que comento el pelilargo volviendo a girar y encaminándose a las escaleras junto a Kabuto –contrátalo…-

-pero… Orochimaru-sama…-

-¿piensas contradecirme?- Orochimaru vio de reojo al mayordomo quien simplemente negó con la cabeza y empezó a guiar al rubio al interior de la mansión, Deidara simplemente suspiro, ya estaba hecho, había entrado y aunque no le gustara admitirlo… lo había logrado gracias a su belleza…

+--+

-¡¡eres un inconciente dattebayo!!- Sai simplemente rio un poco nervioso ante el grito de su amigo

-no es para tanto Naruto…-

-¡¡Naruto!! ¡que te he dicho sobre gritar en el hospital!- Tsunade le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al rubio quien se quejaba por la brusquedad de la rubia…

-pero tu estas gritando obaa-chan…- murmuro el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¿dijiste algo Naruto?- hablo entre dientes la mayor

-¡¡eh!! No, no-ttebayo… jeje…-

-bien… como iba diciendo…- hablo la rubia dirigiendose a los amigos de Sai quienes se encontraban dentro de la habitación junto a un Yamato que habia salido de inmediato de la oficina sacando a Udon de clases para que pudiera estar junto a su primo -…no es nada de que preocuparse fue una brusca caida pero no pasa de eso… tiene que quedarse esta noche para que descanse y ya mañana podra irse, eso si tiene varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo por lo que debera dejar de practicar por un par de semanas, ya que por unos dias le va a doler incluso respirar… eso es todo…- termino de hablar la rubia mientras cerraba una pequeña tablilla que tenia en las manos logrando que todos los presentes soltaran un suspiro de alivio…

-nos asustaste mucho Sai…- comento Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama…

-debes tener mas cuidado Sai-kun…- hablo con su dulce voz Hinata senatandose al otro lado de la cama y con un pequeño gesto de tranquilidad…

-bueno lo importante es que ya estar mejor ¿ne?- Temari sonrio abiertamente sentandose a los pies de la cama

-vaya Sai… ahora tienes tu propio harem… asi cualquiera se estrella con su moto…-

-¡¡cállate Naruto!!- todas las mujeres se sonrojaron provocando la carcajada de todos los presentes ya un poco mas tranquilos…

+--+

-es un muchacho muy interesante…- comento Orochimaru mientras veia desde la ventana del segundo piso al rubio que acababan de contratar regar las flores -…no se por que pero me llama mucho la atención…- movio un poco la copa de vino que sostenia en sus manos, definitivamente aquel rubio era muy guapo, una sonrisa lasciva se poso en sus labios, el tal Deidara habia resultado quizas su mejor contratación…

-Orochimaru-sama…- la voz de Kabuto lo hizo girar un poco –Sakoto-sama esta al telefono…- el pelilargo simplemente giro sentandose en su escritorio para poder atender la llamada…

Mientras tanto Deidara completamente ajeno de la mirada que recibia hace un momento regaba las dichosas flores del 'pequeño' jardín –demonios… ¿para que quieren tantas flores?- dijo un poco hastiado, se moría del calor y su dichoso uniforme no era precisamente fresco, llevaba un overol y una camisa blanca –al demonio…- soltó la manguera que tenia en manos y desabrocho el dichoso overol dejando que las tiras que pasaban por sus hombros cayeran por su espalda y de inmediato se saco la camisa quedando denudo de la cintura para arriba –ah… asi esta mejor…- dijo un poco aliviado mientras continuaba regando las plantas…

-tsk…- el rubio giro de inmediato ante el pequeño sonido pero giro nuevamente al no enocontrar a nadie –tsk…- volvio a girar esta vez con el ceño fruncido pero nuevamente no vio a nadie -¡demonios Deidara aca!- abrio desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Itachi parado tras las rejas de la gran mansión…

-Itachi… ¿Qué demonios haces aqui?- se acerco hacia las rejas mirando de un lado a otro, rogando por que no los viera nadie y peor aun Orochimaru…

-por lo que veo te dieron el trabajo…-

-obvio- respondio el menor levantando la manguera que tenia en sus manos pero que no habia cerrado mojando por completo al pelinegro quien se hizo un poco para atrás –gomen…-

-esta bien… no te preocupes…- sonrio un poco provocando que el corazon de Deidara latiera con fuerza

-¿Qué haces aqui?-

-nada… solo vine a ver como estabas…-

-pues estoy bien, ahora largate… te pueden ver…-

-no espera…- vio como el pelinegro buscaba algo en sus bolsillos por lo que el rubio aprovecho para mirar de un lado a otro esperando que nadie los viera…

-Itachi… ¿puedes apurarte? Demonios… tu metes en esto y ahora nos pueden descubrir si no…-

-¡aquí estan!- el pelinegro saco unas invitaciones enseñándoselas al rubio

-que bien… te vas de fiesta, ni pienses que te voy a esperar despierto asi que ve sacandole de una buena vez copia a la llave del departamento…- Deidara desvio la mirada un poco molesto, no entendia por que pero no le gustaba la idea de que el mayor se fuera a divertir a quien sabe donde y con quien sabe quien, y eso era lo que mas le preocupa el dichoso 'quien'

-no seas tonto… ten…- le estiro una invitacion –esta es para ti…- Deidara simplemente observo la invitacion un poco desconfiado y la tomo lentamente…

-¡¡QUE?!- apretó con fuerza el sobre que sostenía en sus manos y volvio a releer lo que decia -¡no puede ser! Estas invitaciones son muy difíciles de conseguir ¡moria por ir a esta exposición de arte, es sumamente exclusiva!- una hermosa sonrsia se poso en los labios del rubio -¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

-digamos que el apellido Uchiha aun es muy bien recordado…-

-¿estas seguro de querer llevarme a mi?-

-después de ver esa sonrisa… por supuesto…-

-pero… no tengo este tipo de trajes… smoking o lo que sea que se pongan en estos eventos… ni corbata tengo…-

-no te preocupes por eso… solo procura llegar temprano…-

-¡hai!- una sonrisa aun mas resplandeciente se poso en los labios del menor con la invitacion aun en sus manos…

Itachi simplemente desvio un poco la mirada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Si, le gustaba el rubio, le atraia y mucho, sin embargo… cuando sonreia de esa manera el corazon le daba un vuelco realmente impresionante, y el nunca habia sentido algo asi –bien… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas Itachi o te pueden ver…- observo como el rubio guardaba la invitacion en el bolsillo trasero y por primera vez se fijo en las condiciones en que se encontraba el menor y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se deslizo por el bien formado torso del rubio -¿eh? ¿Qué ves?- distraídamente Deidara comenzo a ver su pecho buscando a algo hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada del pelinegro provocando que una pequeña venita apareciera en su frente…

-es que…-

-¡¡maldito pervertido!! ¡¡deja de mirarme asi!!-

-¿eh? No yo no… bueno si… pero es que… ¡¿Quién te manda a andar medio desnudo y sudoroso?!-

-¡¿pero que demonios estas hablando?! ¡LARGATE!-

-si, si de acuerdo… ya me voy…- el Uchiha giro nuevamente para darle la espalda al menor pero entes de irse volvio a hablar –Deidara te recomiendo que si no quieres salir violado de esta mansión en tu primer dia de trabajo mejor ponte el uniforme completo…-

Un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del rubio mientras veia al pelinegro alejarse, poco a poco fue analizando las palabras que le habia lanzado el Uchiha y un fuerte sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas –maldito hentai…- dijo entre dientes mientras giraba y comenzaba a colocarse nuevamente la camisa con el entrecejo arrugado

-¿ese es tu novio?- el rubio dio un pequeño saltito al oir a aquella voz…

-¿eh?-

-pregunte que si ese es tu novio… es muy guapo… aunque…- la pelirroja que se posaba ante sus ojos hablaba de una manera muy dulce –tu tampoco te quedas atrás…-

Deidara simplemente termino de acomodarse la camisa mientras veia con detenimiento a la mujer, por la ropa que usaba podia notar claramente que tambien era una empleada de la mansión, y al parecer era muy amable –no, no es mi novio…- respondio secamente volviendo a tomar a tomar la manguera para continuar regando las plantas…

-pues el te veia con mucho cariño… incluso me parecio ver que se sonrojo un poco…- comento graciosa con una mano tapando su boca –bueno nos vemos Deidara-kun…- le regalo una ultima sonrisa al rubio y se marcho del lugar dejandolo un poco consternado "_el… se… ¿sonrojo?_"

+--+

Kiba llego tranquilamente a su casa, tomo el correo que habia en el buzon y entro a su casa con total tranquilidad, habia sido un dia un poco abrumador pero cansado, no se molesto en avisar que habia llegado puesto que a esta hora su hermana se encontraba en la veterinaria y por lo tanto de seguro se habia llevado a Akamaru se quito los zapatos y los dejo tirados en algun lugar mientras tomaba una botella de cola y se sentaba en uno de los sillones mientras escendia el televisor dispuesto a distraerse un poco, comenzo a buscar entre las cuentas, recibos y demas que siempre llegaba e inevitablemente sonrio al encontrar un sobre son su nombre escrito, abrio de inmediato el sobre y vio un papel en blanco en el que parecia que habian cortado esta vez la forma de una luna menguante abrio el otro papel que habia y comenzo a leerlo…

Puedo oír tus pensamientos  
Hay algo oculto en algún lugar  
Quizá debajo de tu almohada  
Entre murmullos y silencios  
Puedo distinguir la voz  
Tu sonido apagado

Soltando en un susurro mi nombre

Soltando en un susurro mi amor.

Suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que no sabia de quien eran las cartas le agradaban, le gustaban, aunque si se aferraba a la realidad, aunque sonara ilógico, le gustaba mentirse creyendo que podía ser Shino, tomo un poco de su bebida y recosto su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio del dia…

+--+

Gaara dejaba caer varios pétalos rojos en el piso de su departamento, mientras Neji encendía las velas que se encontraban repartidas por todo el lugar, Chouji terminaba de preparar la cena, Shikamaru arreglaba una que otra cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar y Kankuro miraba por el balcón el momento en que Naruto regresara puesto que Sasuke había ido a recogerlo al hospital, claro esta que el se negó, pero al final termino accediendo, no se imaginaban la cara del pobre rubio al ver al Uchiha portándose amable, por supuesto el pelinegro no sabia para nada que el resto de sus amigos se encontraban en el departamento del pelirrojo –en definitiva…- hablo el Nara mientras regresaba hacia la sala elegantemente decorada –te vas a graduar de celestino Gaara…-

-¡cállate!- hablo enojado el pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba un cojín que tenia a la mano…

Kankuro sonrio al ver a su hermano, habia estado con el todo el dia, habian hablado de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, sabia que el tema de su hermana le habia afectado un poco y por eso le habia dicho que la verian cuando estuvieran listo, solo esperaba que aquello fuera pronto, la verdad es que se moria por ver a su hermana, a pesar de todo lo que paso, queria verla, habia intentado retenerla, pero ella no habia accedido e igual se habia marchado a el tambien le dolia aquello pero siempre supo que debia ser fuerte por su hermano y ahora habia llegado el dia en el que Temari les dijera la verdad, giro nuevamente para asomarse por el balcon…

-Muchachos Naruto y Sasuke viene caminando hacia aca, asi que vistámonos rapido y salgamos de aquí…-

Todos recogieron de inmediato sus pertenencias incluyendo al mismo Gaara quien salio con un pequeño bolso, subieron a un ascensor rápidamente cambiándose de ropa al instante –listo… ya saben ustedes finjan hacer algo productivo…- el pelirrojo no se cambio simplemente se puso una pequeña mascarilla mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, saco unas llaves del bolsillo abriendo casi de inmediato la puerta…

-¿se puede saber de donde sacaste las llaves del departamento de Sasuke?- pregunto Neji acomodándose su traje…

-digamos que es útil ser apuesto…- sonrió un poco mientras el resto de chicos se ponían una especie de maletas empezando a repartir humo por todo el departamento…

+--+

-mmmh… me encanta el helado de vainilla…- decia feliz el rubio mientras terminaba de comer lo ultimo que quedaba del suyo, cababan de despedir a Konohamaru y a Udon el departamento del castaño donde los habia recibido el abuelo del Konohamaru y ahora se encontraban en el ascensor subiendo hacia su departamento –Sarutobi-sama es muy agradable y se nota que te aprecia mucho…-

-me conoce desde hace mucho…- hablo el pelinegro arrimándose en la pared del elevador cruzando sus brazos

-supongo que entonces también conoces a Konohamaru… ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con el? Es un niño muy agradable…-

-es un dobe igual que tu…- miro de reojo al rubio que tenia a su lado –ahora que lo pienso… son iguales…-

-teme…- susurro un poco molesto mientras continuaba comiendo su helado…

-la verdad no entiendo como terminamos comiendo helados con esos chiquillos otra vez…-

-pues muy facil cuando nos bajamos del carro y Konohamaru estaba en la puerta esperando a Udon puesto que queria visitar a su amigo, luego nos invitaron a comer helados y… ¡listo!-

-invitar si como no…- hablo sarcastico el pelinegro –ya nos van dos veces invitando y siempre termino pagando yo…-

-¿y que esperas teme? Son unos niños no esperaras que nos inviten realmente a lo mucho tienen para su helado…-

-tsk…- desvio momentáneamente la mirada –por cierto… verificaste el deposito del dinero en tu cuenta…-

-si, muchas gracias…- el rostro de Naruto se puso extrañamente serio, no le agradaba mucho el tema, pero aun asi se sentia mas aliviado, esa misma tarde le habia dado el dinero a Tsunade en el hospital por lo que ya no tenia por que preocuparse con respecto a Jiraiya "_un problema menos-ttebayo…_"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándolos caminar por los pasillos –espera…- Sasuke interpuso su brazo evitando que el rubio continuara caminando…

-¿Qué sucede?...-

-la puerta esta abierta…-

-¿eh?-

-¡Sasuke, Naruto!-

-¡ah demonios Gaara! Pensé que alguien se había metido al apartamento ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-

El pelirrojo simplemente se arrimo un poco en el borde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible –y así es…- el pelinegro lo observo sin entender muy bien de que hablaba –tu departamento ha sido invadido…-

-¿Qué?-

-tienes plagas…-

-¿plagas?- Naruto ladeo un poco el rostro sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaban –pero si esta mañana no habia nada…- comento un poco extrañado…

-si pero hubo una fuga de no se que… y estan desinfectando tu departento…-

-¿solo el mio?- Sasuke recorrio con la mirada todo el piso en busca de que hubiera alboroto en otro departamento pero al parecer no era asi…

-cosas del destino… quien sabe…- les dio a cada uno las mascaras que el llevaba colgando de su cuello –mírenlo por ustedes mismo…- abrió un poco la puerta una vez los tres tenian las mascaras puestas, pudieron ver como varios hombres vestidos con un traje de proteccion roseaban por todo su departamento quien sabe que tipo de insecticida, Gaara volvio a cerrar la puerta mientras se sacaba nuevamente la mascara –no me lo agradezcas…-

-no lo voy a hacer…- hablo sarcastico Sasuke

-bueno…- Naruto suspiro un poco cansado -¿y entonces que vamos a hacer donde vamos a dormir?-

-eso tampoco es problema…- hablo nuevamente el pelirrojo –esta noche tengo algo muy importante que hacer con alguien asi que te puedes quedar en tu antigua habitación que Kankuro se queda en la mia…-

Y por primera vez desde que hablaban con el pelirrojo vieron las pequeñas maletas que habian en el piso cerca de ellos –ten esta es de ustedes…- dijo extendiendoles una maleta mientras el tomaba la otra y caminaba hacia el ascensor –bueno a mi se me hace tarde… asi que nos vemos y revuerden que no pueden ni asomarse por el departamento esta noche, por cierto Kankuro anda quien sabe por donde asi que no te preocupes que ya le di una llave para que entrara…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Gaara desaparecio de sus vistas, ambos suspiraron un poco derrotados ¿los dos en una sola habitacion? ¿con una sola cama?... iba a ser una larga noche…

+--+

Extrañamente ya se sentia de mejor animo que en la mañana ayudar a Sasuke y a Naruto habia mejorado su humor, asi que por el momento sabia que todo estaria bien, daria un par de vueltas por el lugar y luego subiria nuevamente para poder dormir en el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke, después de todo asi habia quedado con Kankuro para distraer a la pareja, esperaba que el resto saliera del edificio sin ser vistos por lo menos hasta que Sasuke y Naruto no estuvieran desnudos y en una cama, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pudo ver como Sarutobi conversaba relajadamente con un castaño y a su lado Konohamaru y Udon…

-buenas noches…- le hablo a los pequeños…

-¡Gaara! Buenas noches… ¿eh? ¿te vas de viaje?...-

-no… digamos que vengo haciendo mi buena obra del dia…- sonrio un poco y vio el semblante algo triste del amiguito de Konohamaru -¿Udon te pasa algo?-

-ie…- movio un poco su cabeza pero aun asi sus ojos permanecian un poco rojos por las lagrimas –ya estoy mejor…-

-es que su primo tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital, ya esta mejor pero ¡el es un exagerado!-

-¡no soy un exagerado! Es que tuve miedo de que algo le pasara a Sai-niichan…-

-¿Sai… niichan?...- el corazon de Gaara empezo a bombear con fuerza pero a la vez con temor -¿Cómo… como es tu primo Udon?-

-¿eh?- pelinegro lo vio extrañado por un momento pero aun asi decidio contestarle –pues es alto… delgado… tiene los ojos y el cabello negro, practica motocross…-

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- pregunto un poco alterado llamando la atención de los mayores que se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos y que ahora miraban atentos la escena

-en el hospital del centro pero…- el pequeño no pudo terminar puesto que de inmediato el pelirrojo salio corriendo mientras subia a su auto y arrancaba con mucha velocidad…

+--+

-nah… que horrendo dia…- hablo exhausto el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento y dejaba las llaves sobre el comedor, no dio ni dos pasos y se lanzo hacia el sillon hundiendo su cara en los suaves cojines…

-que bueno que ya llegaste…-

-aja…-

-vamos levantate…- sintio la mano de Itachi en su hombro y como este lo movia un poco

-dime una sola palabra por la que deba moverme…-

-mas bien te doy dos… museo y arte…- y como si tuviera un resorte en el cuerpo Deidara se levanto de golpe abriendo por completo los ojos, casi se le habia olvidao…

-¡cierto! En seguida me cambio y…- retrocedio un poco al ver al pelinegro frente a el y sus palabras se perdieron en algun lugar desconocido para el, su corazon parecia querer abandonar su pecho y sus ojos no podia dejar de ver al hombre enfrente suyo "_maldición… ¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente sexy? ¿eh? ¡¿pero que demonios estoy pensando?!_" y su mente precisamente no ayudaba, Itachi se encontraba frente a el ya completamente arreglado, con un elegante smoking negro, con su cabello suelto y con sus pentrantes ojos observandolo fijamente…

-¿te deslumbre? Es normal… no te preocupes…- hablo en un tono burlón el mayor al ver que habían pasado varios segundos y el rubio no daba señales de querer reaccionar…

-pero… ¡¿pero que te pasa idiota?! Por su puesto que no- giro su rostro con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas –es solo que me soprende que te veas como gente…-

-je… como sea ve a tu habitación y arréglate yo te espero…- el pelinegro simplemente se sento en el sillon cruzando elegante sus piernas…

Deidara simplemente camino hacia su habitación aun un poco sorprendido por lo irreal que se veia Itachi "_parecia… un actor o algo asi…_" tomo el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, su corazon habia latido con fuerza y su sonrojo aumento al recordar las veces que se habian besado, claro que hasta el momento habian sido puros jueguitos por parte del pelinegro "_definitivamente… Itachi es muy guapo… no me extrañaría que tuviera una pareja…_" sin saber por que una pequeña tristeza se poso en su pecho, pero de inmediato sacudio su cabeza con fuerza –tengo que dejarme de tonterias…- susurro mientras abria la puerta de su habitación y encendia la luz dispuesto a darse un rapida ducha…

Encendió las luces de la habitación y se detuvo por un momento al ver un hermoso traje sobre su cama, se acerco con lentitud al mismo y lo rozo levemente con las manos #_no te preocupes por eso… solo procura llegar temprano…_# asi que a eso se referia con lo que no debia preocuparse por el traje, pero aun asi el traje que en este momento se encontraba en su cama era extremadamente caro, el no podria ponerse algo asi, se levanto decidido a hablar con el Uchiha y tomo el traje en sus manos pero una pequeña notita cayo al suelo:

'Ni se te ocurra negarte, ya lo compre y es un regalo para ti, asi que no me salgas con escusas baratas y simplemente pontelo, los regalos no se rechazan… ademas de que en esa tienda no se aceptan devoluciones…'

Deidara suspiro derrotado en definitva seria inútil discutir con Itachi en estos momentos, pero esa ultima frase… una venita apareció en su frente… ¿no podia simplemente omitir lo de la devolucion? Dejo nuevamente el traje sobre la cama y se encamino hacia el baño, ya no contaba con mucho tiempo…

+--+

'Voy a visitar a una amiga así que no me esperen a dormir. Kankuro'

Sasuke saco la nota que al parecer el castaño había dejado en la puerta y empezó a buscar la llave de su antiguo departamento, si la situación con Naruto estaba tensa desde que se habían enterado que tendrían que compartir cama peor ahora que iban a estar completamente solos, abrio la puerta con cuidado y pudieron sentir un dulce aroma llegar a sus narices, el departamento se encontraba casi a oscuras exceptuando las velas que acentuaban una tenue luz, varios petalos de rosas por todo el lugar y una deliciosa cena en la mesa principal ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Sasuke…- la voz del rubio lo sorprendio un poco -¿no nos equivocamos de departamento?-

-no lo se…- hablo distraidamente viendo el lugar y caminando lentamente hacia el interior seguido por el rubio, pero apenas ambos se encontraban dentro la puerta se cerro con fuerza y escucharon varios movimientos y voces detrás de la misma, definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando…

-Sasuke… esto no me gusta nada…-

-¿y tu crees que a mi si?- se acerco de inmediato a la puerta y comenzo a golpearla -¡abran! ¡¡abran la puerta demnios!!-

Naruto decidio continuar recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba estaba a solas con Sasuke y en un lugar asi -¡¡abran malditos desgraciados!! ¡¡los voy a denunciar!! ¡es que esta me las pagan!- bien, Sasuke no se estaba comportando precisamente de acuerdo al lugar… pero que mas podia pedir depues de todo, vio como al parecer el pelinegro se canso de golpear y gritarle a la puerta y comenzo a recorrer el lugar -¡sacaron los telefonos desgraciados!- saco su telefono celular y una gotita corrio por su frente –genial… descargado… ¡dobe! Tu celular…-

-¿eh?- Naruto se sobresalto un poco –si… espera…- comenzo a buscar el pequeño aparato entre sus bolsillos y una sonrisa un poco tonta afloro en sus labios –creo… que otra vez se me quedo en tu carro…-

-¡demonios!- Sasuke golpeo uno de los pilares, se empezaba a poner nervioso, no era buena idea con lo encerraran con Naruto de esa manera…

-y si abres la puerta con la llave…- el pelinegro levanto la mirada ¿Cómo no se le habia ocurrido antes? Camino rapidamente hacia la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la chapa dio la vuelta y sonrio victorioso con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un solo pensamiento por la cabeza "_les gane malditos_" pero aun asi la puerta no se abrio, la habian atascado…

¡¿Cómo demonios podian pensar en todo?! Apreto con fuerza sus puños y comenzo a golpear nuevamente la puerta, mientras tanto Naruto ya habia dejado la maleta en el piso y miraba al pelinegro extrañado –no se por que… pero yo creo que tu tienes algo que ver en esto ¡teme!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿de que demonios hablas usuratonkachi? ¿acaso no me ves gritando y golpeando la puerta para que nos abran?-

-¡bien puedes estar fingiendo dattebayo!- lo señalo acusadoramente –¡son tus amigos después de todo!-

-¡correcion!- dijo levantando su dedo indice -¡son mis ESTUPIDOS amigos!- grito esperando que lo estuvieran escuchando…

+--+

-se enojo…- comento graciosamente Kankuro mientras permanecia arrimado en una de las paredes junto al resto de los muchachos que continuaban con los extraños trajes pero sin las mascaras…

-bueno yo me retiro, mañana ya veremos los resultados…- hablo calmadamente Shikamaru…

-¿y Gaara? Dijo que estaria aquí en seguida por que queria oir los alaridos de Sasuke…-

-mmmh… a lo mejor si se fue por ahí… vamos Kankuro tu mas que nadie conoces a tu hermanito…-

-si, tienes razon, bueno yo estoy cansado por el viaje asi que me voy a al departamento de Sasuke a descansar ¡nos vemos!- pronto uno a uno se fueron despidiendo dejando completamente solo el piso donde estarian encerrados Sasuke y Naruto, por lo menos hasta el otro dia…

+--+

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital ya sabia el numero de la habitación del pelinegro y tenia acceso rápido, para algo le tenia que servir el apellido después de todo, detuvo sus pasos ante la habitación del mayor y respiro un poco agitado por la rápida carrera, apenas se había enterado que Sai estaba en el hospital, había sentido al necesidad de correr hacia el, ya sabia que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, e imaginar que algo malo le pudiera pasar, definitivamente lo descolocaba, se estaba comportando como un idiota, y lo sabia…

Abrió lentamente la puerta y la cerro con cuidado, pudo ver como la única luz que había en la habitación era la de la luna que se colaba por la ventana mientras Sai permanecía completamente dormido, se acerco con lentitud hacia el pelinegro y se sentó ligeramente en el borde de la cama para poder apreciarlo mejor, a la vista parecía encontrarse bien, no tenia ningún rasguño, ni yeso o algo por el estilo, suspiro aliviado, de verdad se había preocupado, observo con mas detenimiento el tranquilo rostro de Sai y como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, una débil sonrisa se poso en sus labios e inevitablemente una mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro del mayor, fue un impulso, no lo pudo evitar…

Recorrió lentamente el rostro de Sai como si con aquello pudiera transmitirle lo preocupado que lo tenia, lo mucho que lo quería, aunque no lo admitiera… ¿Cómo reaccionaria si se enterara de que se había enamorado? Agacho un poco la cabeza ¿pero que estupideces estaba pensando? Lo mas seguro es que se alejaría de el y punto, tal y como lo hacia el cuando se le declaraban y como de seguro también lo hacia Sai, empezó a retirar su mano pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir la mano de Sai apresar su muñeca…

-Sai…- susurro débilmente al ver como el pelinegro empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, su pecho latía con fuerza y a pesar de todo el agarre en su muñeca parecía quemarle…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pronuncio algo debil…

-Konohamaru…- apenas alcanzo a responder sin poder despegar sus orbes agua marina de las oscuras de Sai

-ya veo…- el pelinegro intento acomodarse un poco para quedar medio sentado ante el pelirrojo –me alegra que estés aquí…- le sonrió abiertamente cosa que hizo temblar ligeramente al menor –te extrañe… Gaa-chan…- pero antes de que Gaara pudiera repicar por como lo estaba llamando Sai aprovecho el agarre que mantenía sobre la muñeca del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia el para fundirse en un dulce beso que desconcertó un poco a Gaara pero que al final termino correspondiendo…

+--+

-vaya… tu también te ves como gente…- comento el mayor de los Uchiha mientras caminaba junto al rubio de coleta hacia la entrada del museo…

-baka- fue lo único que dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, ya lo sabia, el no era pareja para Itachi…

-aunque… me alegra que vinieras conmigo…- el rubio levanto la mirada para ver al pelinegro –te aseguro que me van envidiar cuando me vean contigo…- Deidara desvió de inmediato la mirada antes de que viera el sonrojo que asomaba en sus mejillas –vamos…- entregaron las invitaciones y al fin pudieron ingresar…

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron por completo, el lugar estaba lleno de personas muy importantes y no solo en el medio del arte, habian pintores, escultores muy reconocidos y famosos que el admiraba, pero tambien habia actores, cantantes y personas con una gran apellido, se sentia bien y mal a la vez, mal por que sentia que no encajaba con esa gente, pero bien, demasiado bien por que el arte era su vida…

Itachi sonrio al ver como el rubio miraba de un lado a otro sin saber por donde comenzar, le gustaba esa expresión en su rostro, comenzaron a recorrer todas y cada una de las obras, hablaron con varios personajes en el mundo del arte y a Deidara casi le da un infarto cuando conocio a su escultor favorito, claro que lo disimulaba muy bien, pero ya cuando se quedaban solos nuevamente, el rubio le contaba como se habia sentido y lo mucho que le agradecia que lo haya traido, definitivamente le debia una a su cuñado, si quiera habian pasado unas dos horas y ya le habia presentado al rubio a todos los personajes que cualquier amante al arte desearia conocer, ahora el momento para los dos…

Era sorprendente lo mucho que sabia Deidara sobre todo a su alrededor en ese momento, se movia como pez en el agua, no habia tema que se le escapara o que el desconociera, ya habian algunos que se habian querido acercar al rubio pero como este no se le despegaba muchos habian asumido que estaban juntos y nadie en su sano juicio se atreveria a intentar quitarle una pareja a Uchiha Itachi, ademas de que las miradas asesinas que mandaba el pelinegro a todo el que intentaba acercarse tambien ayudaba…

-ah…- suspiro un poco cansado el rubio mientras se arrimaba en la mesita detrás de el con una copa de champagne en la mano justo a lado del pelinegro –este dia ha sido fantastico…-

-crei que habias dicho que habia sido un dia horrendo…-

-pues ya cambie de opinión…- dijo alegremente mientras bebia un poco…

-¡Itachi-san!- una mujer extremadamente bella se acerco al pelinegro con un aire elegante y con un vestido algo rojizo sin rayar en lo escandaloso y con varios descotes…

"_ella… ella es la actriz de esa película que vi el otro día_" Deidara observo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a Itachi, era realmente muy bella, no cabia la menor duda y por la forma en que le hablaba y sonreia al pelienegro se notaba que se tenian mucha confianza… un momento ¿le sonreia? ¡¿Por qué aquella mujer le sonreia tan descaradamente a Itachi?! ¡¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que el estaba alado?!

-oh vaya… ¿y quien es este apuesto muchacho?-

-su nombre es Deidara…- hablo de inmediato Itachi mientras bebia un poco…

-un gusto en conocerte… no me presento por que ya has de saber mi nombre…- comento sonriente la mujer y con un gran gesto de arrogancia…

Una venita aparecio en la frente del rubio, si seguia asi de seguro terminaria explotando –no, lo siento, no la conozco…- hablo tranquilamente el rubio, por lo que Itachi simplemente empezo a reir bajamente ante la atonita mirada de la mujer…

-Itachi-san que cruel, no te rias… este muchachito es un mal educado…-

-no es su culpa… oh mira ese de alla no es el director de cine mas cotizado del momento…- dijo señalando a un hombre que hablaba relajadamente con otras personas

-tienes razon… tu siempre preocupandote por mi carrera, muchas gracias- se acerco al peliengro y deposito un corto beso en la mejilla del mayor por lo que el rubio apreto con fuerza la copa –nos vemos vemos Itachi-san…-

-tienes una novia muy insoportable…- comento con el entrecejo arrugado y bebiendo lo ultimo que qeudaba en su copa

-no es mi novia, solo es una amiga… ¿celoso?-

-en tus sueños- giro la cabeza y su mirada se poso en un pelirrojo que se encontraba a unos pasos de el observando un cuadro con esa mirada absorvente de siempre –Sasori-san…- aunque lo veia de espaldas podia asegurar que el tambien se veia muy guapo con aquel traje, ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo habia visto con ese tipo de ropa, Itachi habia escuchado perfetamente el susurro del rubio y de inmediato dirigio su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, no lo entendia, pero no le gustaba la ¿devocion? Con la que el rubio miraba a Sasori…

-¿quieres ir a saludarlo?-

-¿eh?- Deidara despego la mirada del pelirrojo y observo al mayor –no, no quiero incomodarlo…-

-vamos- Itachi tomo del brazo al rubio y comenzo a caminar hacia el pelirrojo

-no… Itachi que haces… sueltame… Itachi…- el pelinegro lo salto y lo empujo un poco para que quedara prácticamente frente al pelirrojo –eh… etto… buenas noches Sasori-san…- hablo un poco apenado y con la cabeza gacha…

-buenas noches Deidara ¿Qué haces por aqui?-

-vine con Itachi…-

-ya veo…- fue la unica respuesta por parte del pelirrojo mientras levantaba un poco la mirada para ver al Uchiha parado a un par de pasos de ellos…

-Sasori…- la dulce voz de una mujer llamo la atención de los tres hombres –disculpa la demora…- dijo sonriente, Deidara la observo por un momento, era una mujer realmente muy bella, su cabello azulado, su piel a simple vista suave y tersa, aquel vestido azul oscuro que llevaba y que se le ajustaba al cuerpo perfectamente como una segunda piel la hacian ver simplemente muy atractiva -¿Itachi?- la mujer ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver al pelinegro -¡Itachi! Cuanto tiempo…- abrazo por un momento al mayor sin perder su porte elegante…

-igualmente Konan…-

-¿se conocen?- pregunto esta vez Sasori mientras Deidara se mantenia absorto a la conversación y con un mal presentimento en el pecho habia visto como el pelirrojo arrugaba un poco el entecejo al ver como la peliazul abrazaba a Itachi…

-claro Itachi y yo nos conocimos en Los Angeles, fuimos juntso al instituto y ya en la universidad nos separamos, pero aun asi seguimos en contacto por un buen tiempo… ¿y como has estado?- pregunto esta vez girando para ver al mayor quien sonreia un poco

-muy bien, y por lo que veo tu estas mejor…-

-por supuesto…- dijo sonriente mientras se daba una vuelta, Deidara pudo darse cuenta que no era la misma actituda arrogante de aquella mujer de hace un rato, Konan era mucho mas calida… por asi decirlo -¿y quien es este guapo rubio? ¿no me digas que es tu novio Itachi?-

-¡no lo soy!- espeto de inmediato el menor –gomen… mi nombre es Deidara…- dijo un poco avergonzado por su infantil reaccion…

-no te preocupes…- hablo entre risas la mujer –yo soy Konan un verdadero gusto…-

-igualmente…-

-¿y bien que haces por aqui?- Itachi miro a la mujer quien lo observa con una sonrisa

-pues vine acompañando a mi novio, ademas sabes perfectamente que me encanta el arte…-

-ya veo… ¿y quien es tu novio?-

-pues el…- dijo calmadamente mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelirrojo –Sasori…-

Deidara sintio una punzada en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza –pero no te preocupes…- volvio a hablar la mujer -…que dentro de poco hare que este cotizado soltero se case conmigo…-

-con… permiso…- hablo débilmente el rubio mientras se abria paso entre los presentes y salia del lugar a un paso un tanto apresurado, queria, tenia que salir de ahí…

-¿eh? ¿Qué le sucedio?- pregunto Konan viendo como el muchacho salia rapidamente, Sasori hizo el movimiento de ir tras el menor pero el brazo de Itachi lo detuvo…

-no te preocupes yo voy por el…- y sin mas el pelinegro salio tras el rubio

-¿no te parece que hacen una linda pareja?- comento Konan quien seguia abrazada al pelirrojo

-no lo se…-

+--+

-¡Deidara!- empezó a correr al ver como el rubio aumentaba su paso -¡¡espera!!- sujeto con fuerza el brazo del menor haciendo que girara

-¡suéltame!- Itachi soltó al rubio por la impresión ¿estaba… llorando…? El corazón de Itachi se contrajo…

-a ti… te gusta Sasori… ¿cierto?...- Deidara empezó a sollozar levemente con la mirada puesta en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar al pelinegro, no podía…

-¿no es obvio?- hablo de golpe mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y cerraba sus ojos evitando que las lagrimas continuaran cayendo por su rostro…

Los fuertes brazos de Itachi lo rodearon dejando que apoyara su rostro en el pecho del mayor, no escucho otra palabra de parte del pelinegro pero aun así se dejo abrazar, se sentía muy bien de esa manera, Itachi era calido y lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era los latidos del corazón del pelinegro quien mantenía su cabeza un poco levantada mirando fijamente la oscura noche y con una expresión seria en su rostro, por alguna razón sentía un sabor amargo en la garganta…

+--+

Se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro mientras sentia las manos del mismo recorrer su espalda, el beso se habia vuelto mas apasionado a cada momento y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo simplemente mantenia sus manos cerca del torso del mayor quien se deleitaba de los labios del menor llevo una mano a su nuca atrayendolo mas hacia el pero esta vez bajo un poco mas sus besos mientras empezaba a besar el cuello, quizas esa era la parte que mas le encataba de Gaara, el menor empezo a sentir su miembro endurecerse por las caricias de Sai y sabia perfectamente a donde queria que llegaran las cosas…

-Sai… no… detente… no es el lugar…-

-¡jaja!- la risa de Sai lo descoloco un poco alejando su cuerpo del mayor pero si levantarse de encima –me dices que no es el lugar cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en un convento…-

-¡no me refería a eso!¡baka!!- inconcientemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza por lo que el pelinegro dibujo una mueca de dolor en su rostro –disculpa… disculpa…- dijo preocupadamente mientras lo miraba arrepentido…

-no te preocupes… pero quiero hacerlo, realmente quiero hacerlo… Gaara…- volvió a besar al pelirrojo e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del menor quien aun sentía estragos en su cuerpo al oír su nombre en la boca del mayor…

-no… estas débil… y yo…-

-¿tu que?- hablo sensualmente, el corazón de Gaara se disparo, malditos sentimientos -…déjame demostrarte lo débil que estoy…- hablo graciosamente mientras volvió a atraer al pelirrojo de la nuca y fundía sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras que con su otra mano empezó a desabotonar el pantalón del pelirrojo quien se estremeció un poco por el contacto, el bajar del cierre fue el único sonido que se escucho en la habitación y Sai sonrió victorioso "_Ventaja Numero: 1 De Estar En La Cama De Un Hospital: Que te encuentras Desnudo y con una finísima bata encima, así que basta un leve movimiento para ser feliz…_" pensó el pelinegro mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco mas…

Antes de que Gaara pudiera reaccionar ante las acciones de Sai este ya había metido su mano por el bóxer del pelirrojo y había empezado a masajear su miembro lentamente –ah…- suspiro bajamente separando sus labios y echando su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendole al pelinegro que empezara a besar su cuelo –de…detente…Sai…- pero al parecer el no tenia la menor intencion de dejarlo puesto que su mano empezo a aumentar la velocidad logrando que Gaara se moviera de arriba abajo rozando su entrado con el miembro de Sai –basta…Sai…- aquellas palabras salian solas, a esas alturas, definitivamente no queria que se detuviera…

Sentia su cuerpo estremecerse por completo Sai subia y bajaba su mano por su miembro completamente duro mientras el ya se habia dejado hacer colocando sus manos sobre la cama a un lado de su cuerpo y con sus ojos completamente cerrados, la boca de Sai succionaba todo su cuello y el estaba a punto de venirse, sintio la otra mano de Sai escurrirse por su cadera seguramente hasta llegar a su entrada para empezar a dilatarla –mmmh…- un leve quejido de dolor por parte del pelinegro lo hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente y pudo ver el gesto de dolor que tenia Sai en la cara por el movimiento, obviamente aun no podia moverse bien…

-te dije que estabas debil…- hablo el pelirrojo, separo un poco a Sai de su cuerpo y se bajo de encima de el para quedar sentado en la cama y entre las piernas de Sai –dejame hacerlo yo…- susurro débilmente y un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer…

-¿no que no querias?-

-cállate o te dejo con las ganas…-

-pues de esa manera perderiamos los dos ¿no crees?- Sai señalo descaradamente la entrepierna del pelirrojo quien se sonrojo un poco por el comentario pero aun asi empezo a ensalivar sus dedos…

Sin poder evitarlo Sai también se sonrojo ¿en verdad lo iba a hacer? Vio como el pelirrojo llevaba uno de sus dedos hacia su entrada levantando un poco su cuerpo y empezando a cerrar sus ojos mientras su rostro empezaba a contraerse por el placer, aquella imagen era tan… tan provocadora… tan exquisita… que verdaderamente sentia que el dolor de su cuerpo quedaba en segundo plano, pero el necesitaba ser el unico que le proporcionara ese placer a Gaara, aunque sonara ilógico necesitaba ser el único en su vida…

Gaara abrio sus ojos al sentir la mano de Sai sacar sus dedos de su interior y se sorprendio aun mas al ver al pelinegro casi sobre el –demonios Sai… no puedes moverte demasiado…-

-shh…-

-¡¡ahh!!- un fuerte gemido salio de los labios del pelirrojo mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro al sentir el miembro de Sai empezar a introducirse nuevamente en el, maldita sensación que tanto le encantaba, malditos sentimientos que lo volvian cada vez mas estupido, y maldito Sai por ser tan obstinadamente terco…

-Gaa…Gaara…- las palabras entrecortadas de Sai erizaban la piel de Gaara quien apretaba con fuerza el respaldo de la cama debido al placer que le estaba provocando en ese momento el pelinegro…

-ahh…- una vez sintio el miembro de Sai por completo en su interior se atrevio por fin a abrir los ojos y movio lentamente su cabeza para ver aquel rostro tan perfecto del pelinegro ambos iluminados solo por la luz de la calle sus narices se rozaban cómplicemente mientras el seguia con sus manos aferradas a la cama, Sai sonrio calidamente y empezo a besar lentamente los labios del menor mientras las embestidas comenzaban primero lentamente, Gaara dejo que Sai llevara el beso, mientras sentia las manos de Sai recorrer su torso y subir hasta sus brazos como explorando cada parte de su cuerpo, aquellas caricias… se sentian tan bien…

Cada embestida provocaba un pequeño movimiento en ambos cuerpos en un ir y venir de emociones y setimientos acallados -¡mmmh!- un gemido por parte de ambos murio entre sus labios al sentir un escalaofrio en ambos cuerpos, aquel punto que enloquecia al otro y que extrañamente los hacia creer que de ahora en adelante ya nadie mas podria entregarles ese placer, ese calor, esos gemidos, eso que solo el otro era capaz de darle, eso que lo envolvia de una manera casi enloquecedora…

-¡Sa…Sai!- Gaara separo con brusquedad sus labios dejando que un pequeño hilo de saliva se escurriera por sus labios al sentir como el pleinegro daba en aquel que le anticipaba su completa locura –Sai…- le encataba su nombre, le encataba pronunciarlo cuando sentia ese exquisito placer… le encantaba saber que era el quien le proporcionaba todos esos sentimientos…

-mmmh…- comenzo a besar el cuello niveo del menor quien se removio un poco entre sus brazos debido a que habia dado nuevamente en aquel punto –Gaara…- volvio a besar sus labios, sabia que el final estaba cerca y no le convenia terminar gritando…

Ambos cerraron con fuerza sus ojos y ahogaron sus gemidos en la boca del otro nuevamente, sus cuerpos se paralizaron por completo y finalmente separaron sus labios cada uno intentando recuperar el aire después de haber llegado al climax, Sai simplemente se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, no podia mas y habia gastado las pocas fuerzas que tenia, Gaara simplemente lo abrazo por un momento hasta que sintio sus fuerzas un poco mas recuperadas y empezo a mover al pelinegro de regreso a su lugar, se sentó nuevamente a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sai y observo por un momento el fino rostro del mayor quien parecia dormido…

Dejo sus tontas cavilaciones y decidio levantarse pero una vez mas la mano de Sai lo detuvo –quedate…- susurro vagamente –eres mi mejor medicina… Gaa-chan…-

-ya te he dicho que no me digas asi…-

-de acuerdo… entonces quédate Gaara…- el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y limpio rapidamente la muestra de lo que acababan de hacer ambos, se vistio rapidamente y observo como Sai lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta de su parte…

–hazte a un lado…- fue lo único que dijo por lo que el pelinegro sonrio y se movio un poco dejandole un pequeño espacio al pelirrojo –¿no puedes ir un poco mas alla?- pregunto viendo que aun habia un poco mas de espacio que el pelinegro no terminaba de abarcar…

-no…- dijo mientras se colocaba de lado –quiero que duermas abrazado a mi…- Gaara sintió sus mejillas algo calientes por lo que mejor decidió ignorar aquellas palabras y se acostó quedando frente a Sai e inevitablemente tuvo que colocarse de lado para no caerse, la mano de Sai rodeo su cintura y se apego aun mas al pelirrojo quien se dejo abrazar y cubrir por el cuerpo de Sai…

+--+

Ambos se miraban fijamente como si desconfiaran del contrario mientras comían tranquilamente la deliciosa cena que seguramente Chouji les habia preparado, después de todo ambos ni siquieran habian almorzado asi que no les quedaba de otra, Sasuke supiro derrotado –esto es estupido Naruto…-

-¿de que hablas?-

-es obvio que ELLOS hicieron todo esto a espalda de ambos…-

-si… quizas tienes razon…- hablo tranquilamente el rubio mientras dejaba a un lado los cubiertos con un corto suspiro, y un silencio los invadio ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos al comer…

-siempre…- empezó a hablar Sasuke mientras veia la poca comida que habia en su plato –me pregunte por que aceptaste toda esa locura del periódico…- Naruto simplemente agacho un poco la cabeza

-necesitaba el dinero…-

-¿eso es todo? ¿dinero?- pregunto con su mirada fija en la puerta sin atreverse a mirar a los azulados ojos del rubio que se encontraba frente a el, una gran tristeza se colaba en su pecho

-dinero era lo que ofrecias ¿no?-

-entonces… ¿te hubieras casado con cualquiera que te diera ese dinero?…-

-si…-

Otro silencio se formo entre ambos y ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro –pero… no lo hice por ambición… sino por que realmente lo necesitaba…- volvio a hablar el rubio

-¿para que?- un largo suspiro de parte del ojiazul se escucho en el lugar y un pequeño silencio los inundo…

-ero-senin… que es como un padre para mi puesto que el y Tsunade-obaachan me cuidaron después de que que mis padres murieron…- el rostro del rubio se entristeció –se metió en muchos problemas… y lo comenzaron a amenazar con hacerle daño a el y a nosotros incluso un dia termino en el hospital… yo habia perdido mi trabajo y… todo se hizo demasiado difícil…- Sasuke dirigio lentamente la mirada hacia el rubio mientras lo veia con la cabeza agachada –yo… no supe que hacer… y de repente salio tu anuncio… y yo no supe que mas hacer…-

Naruto sentía las lagrimas avecinarse a su rostro todas esas palabras habian salido en débiles susurros que ni el mismo creía que fueran suyas, escucho como el pelinegro se levantaba de su asiento y el solamente agacho un poco mas la cabeza pero su cuerpo se tenso por completo al sentir los brazos de Sasuke abrazarlo por la espalda mientras colocaba su quijada en uno de sus hombros, sentia claramente el suave aliento de Sasuke –lo siento…- Naruto abrio sus ojos por completo –siento haberte tratado como lo hice… no debi… ni siquiera te pedi explicaciones… a pesar de que nos encontramos antes… yo me comporte como un idiota… cuando coloque el anuncio habia perdido por completo las esperanzas de encontrarte… y tu sabes por que necesitaba la herencia…-

Naruto poso sus manos sobre las del pelinegro y dejo caer su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor –yo tambien lo siento… aquella vez que no me presente en el restaurante…-

-ya no importa…- otra vez se dejaron hundir en un silencio, pero esta vez mucho mas cómodo que los anteriores, los ojos de Sasuke se perdian en la nada tratando de analizar la situación, todos esos años buscando al rubio y cuando por fin lo encontraba su mundo se venia abajo por culpa de confesiones a medias, se sentia estupido, muy estupido, apreto mas el abrazo, necesitaba decirselo, necesitaba decirle que lo queria…

-Sasuke… yo…- la voz de Naruto temblo un poco sorprendiendo a Sasuke –…yo… te quiero… siempre lo he hecho…- cerro sus ojos con fuerza a estas alturas ya poco le importaba si le correspondia o no se habia dejado envolver por esa calidez tan deliciosa que le ofrecia el pelinegro y definitivamente ya no podia echarse para atrás…

-yo te he querido… desde aquella vez que te vi en el parque…- el corazon de Naruto se detuvo por un momento intento moverse para ver al ojinegro pero este solo apreto aun mas el abrazo…

-te quiero- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo provocando un sonrojo en el otro por lo que Naruto aprovecho para soltarse del agarre de Sasuke y poder girar para mirarlo…

Se levanto de su asiento y pudo ver el leve sonrojo en el mayor mientras ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, como si no se hubieran visto desde aquella vez en el compromiso de Neji y Hinata, Sasuke dio un paso sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, tomo las mejillas de ojiazul en sus manos y acerco su rostro al del Naruto, tan deliciosamente cerca, sus ojos no se despegaban del otro y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, el Uchiha acorto la distancia entre ambos y sus cuerpos se rozaron levemente ante el contacto, las vela continuaban iluminando tenuemente el lugar y el aroma era perfecto…

Una mano de Sasuke se deslizo por la cadera del rubio mientras la otra recorrió el cuello del rubio hasta llegar a su nuca y quedarse ahí, por su lado Naruto paso sus brazos por el estilizado cuello de Sasuke acercando aun mas sus cuerpos, sus labios se movian lentamente tratando de inmortalizar ese momento, tratando de descubrir cada parte que no habian descubierto en el otro, seguían pidiéndose disculpas sin palabras, seguían demostrándose amor sin palabras, por que esa noche… esa noche comenzaba de nuevo para ambos…

Sasuke empezó a guiar lentamente a Naruto hasta la que era su habitación hasta hace algún tiempo, abrio la puerta con cuidado y pudieron ver mas pétalos de rosas rojas por todo el piso, pero esta vez sobre la cama habian lirios regados dandole un contraste perfecto, Sasuke sonrio un poco en realidad se habian esforzado, se separaron un momento y los corazones de ambos latian con violencia, Sasuke levanto la camisa del rubio y este estiro los brazos para que pudiera quitarla por completo, el pelinegro comenzo a besar el cuello del rubio mientras este empezaba desabotonar la negra camisa de seda del pelinegro que luego se deslizo con cuidado hasta el suelo…

Recosto con cuidado al rubio provocando que varios petalos cayeran al piso por el movimiento, los besos de Sasuke empezaron a deslizarse por el torso de Naruto, lentos besos que hacian suspirar al rubio –eh… Sasuke…- Naruto se comenzo a remover extrañamente en la cama –Sasuke…- volvio a llamarlo mientras rascaba un poco uno de sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede?- levanto la mirada para ver al ojiazul -¿Por qué te rascas tanto?-

-dime que son rosas las que hay sobre la cama…-

-mmmh… no son lirios…-

-¡¿EH?!- se levanto de inmediato de la cama -¡¡no pude ser dattebayo!!- comenzo a quitarse cualquier petalo que le quedara en la piel de inmediato, piel que empezaba a ponerse rojiza…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al menor

-¡soy alérgico a los lirios!-

-¡¿Qué?! Demonios…- susurro con el entrecejo arrugado, tipico en ellos, aunque en realidad ¿Cómo podrian saber que Naruto era alergico a los lirios? Bufo molesto, pero no, esa noche no se iba a arruinar, tomo el edredón que habia sobre la cama y lo doblo con rapidez para luego dejarlo en algun lado –listo…-

Naruto solamente sonrio un poco avergonzado –gracias-ttebayo…- susurro bajamente hasta que sintio los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyo en un corto beso…

-no te preocupes…- esta vez las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron a sus caderas mientras lo lanzaba ligeramente a la cama y se colocaba sobre el nuevamente, empezo a desabrochar el jean del rubio quien cerro los ojos un poco al sentir la mano de Sasuke rozar su piel mientras bajaba con lentitud los pantalones y los lanzaba hacia algun lugar, Sasuke empezó a besar la piel del rubio que se encontraba cerca del borde de los bóxer conciente del estremecimientos por parte de este…

-Sa…Sasuke…- gimio levemente al sentir las caricias del pelinegro, un extraño calor lo comenzo a recorrer pero no era producto de sus caricias sino de el ambiente abrio ligeramente sus ojos y pudo ver como el lugar por donde al parecer habia caido su jean habia tumbado algunas velas provocando que estas se cayeran y comenzaran quemar rapidamente el lugar –Sa…Sasuke ¡fuego!-

-¿fuego? Je…- una sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios del Uchiha -…no sabia que hablaras de esa manera en estos momentos Naruto…- dijo mientras seguia besando ahora el abdomen del menor…

-¡no seas idiota Sasuke! ¡¡se incendia el apartamento!!- alejo con algo de brusquedad al pelinegro se levanto de la cama mientras sacaba la sabana para poder apagar el incendio…

-maldicion… voy por agua, ten cuidado dobe…- salio de lugar y rápidamente abrio el grifo de la cocina para poner agua en el primer recipiente que encontro…

-¡apurate teme!-

-¡¡maldición!! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas estupideces?- corrio con el agua en sus manos y la lanzo sin pensarlo sobre el fuego sin fijarse en el rubio que tenia delante quien boto agua de su boca una vez pudo medio reacionar –eh… Naruto… ¿Qué hacias ahí?-

-sinceramente… eres mas baka de lo que creia…-

Ambos suspiraron cansados y miraron el lugar algo quemado, de seguro Gaara los mataria –ja… ja… ¡jajaja!- Sasuke comenzo a reir estruendosamente, algo muy extraño en el -¡te veias tan gracioso dobe!- continuo riendo ya un poco mas relajado por lo que el rubio simplemente agarro una almohada y se la lanzo a la cara…

-¡¡callate teme!!- Sasuke simplemente lo tomo de la cintura y ambos comenzaron con una pequeña pelea pero sin golpes reales simplemente leves empujones ya algo cansados por el mar de sentimientos, emociones y confesiones que los invadia…

Sasuke se dejo caer en la cama con Naruto encima quien se acomodo en su pecho y se abrazo al mayor quien paso sus brazos por la cintura del menor –solamente… quedémonos asi… creo que tranquilos y quizas no muramos esta noche ¿ne?-

-si… quizas tienes razon…- Sasuke sentia claramente la respiración de Naruto sobre su pecho y como se acurrucaba un poco en el, le agradaba demasiado esa sensación ¿y que importaba su ni estaban juntos esa noche? Tenian todas las noches de ahora en adelante para estar juntos, hoy… hoy simplemente comenzaba un hermoso sueño… empezo a cerrar sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el aroma del rubio y el cansancio del dia… definitivamente mañana… todo seria diferente, por que de ahora en adelante Naruto realmente estaria a su lado… junto a el… como siempre debio ser.

**FIN CAPITULO TRECE**

_Bueno creo que estos dias han sido sumamente inspiradores, puesto que aqui tienen otro atacaso artistico XD lo escribi todo ayer asi que espero que les guste… mmh… creo que este es el capio mas largo de este fic, en fin no cuento con mucho tiempo y lamento no contestar a los reviews ¡mil diculpas! Bueno… no olviden comentar para ver si les va gustando el fic y muchas gracias por su apoyo!, hasta el proximo capi!!_


	14. Viviendo En Una Nube

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO **

**CAPITULO 14: **Viviendo En Una Nube Hasta El Día En El Que Llegue La Lluvia

Se abrazo mas al cuerpo a su lado, la cama era pequeña algo normal para el lugar en el que se encontraban, una suave brisa recorría sus cuerpos pero aun así el brazo del mayor apreso mas su cintura y el simplemente se dejo abrazar ¿para que negar lo evidente? Aquello le agradaba si por el fuera despertaría de ese modo todos los días, pero sabia perfectamente que una cosa era lo que el quería y otra lo que en realidad quisiera Sai, aun así se acerco mas al cuerpo del pelinegro dejando que su calor lo embriagara, ni siquiera recordaba que estaban en un hospital, ya ni siquiera recordaba que podrían llegar visitas…

+--+

-no puedo creer que no haya llegado Naruto…-

-no me sorprende… se debe haber quedado dormido…- Kiba se arrimo en una de las paredes y se sobresalto un poco al sentir la puerta de la habitación de Sai abrir y cerrarse de inmediato y con una sonrojada pelinegra frente a ellos -¿Hinata que sucede?- pregunto mientras la veía un poco agitada…

-etto… yo… yo pienso que deberíamos venir a visitar a Sai-kun mas tarde…-

-¿por que?- pregunto tranquila Temari mientras se acercaba a su amiga…

-es que… Sai-kun… el… tiene visitas…-

-¿visitas?- el castaño ladeo un poco la cabeza –pero si la enfermera dijo que éramos los primeros en visitarlo…-

-pues se equivocaron…-

-pero no creo que le moleste que entremos ahora…- hablo la rubia forcejeando con la pelinegra que le evitaba el paso a la habitación…

-Temari-chan… no creo que sea lo mas conveniente… esa visita es especial…-

-ese pervertido esta con alguien adentro ¿verdad Hinata?- hablo socarronamente Kiba mientras veía la piel de la pelinegra azorarse mas…

-¡lo sabia! Es que Sai es un inconciente, aun esta débil y ya anda con sus estupideces ¿es que los hombres no se pueden controlar?- movió a la menor de su lugar y abrió de inmediato la puerta

-Temari no los molestes-

-no se por que su actitud no me extraña…-

-pero ahora vas a ver ¡Sai!- quito de inmediato la sabana que cubría a ambos cuerpos en la cama y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver aquella cabellera roja, la sabana cayo al piso y la rubia no pudo mover un solo músculo, el… el estaba ahí…

-¿Qué… pasa?- murmuro bajamente el pelinegro mientras se removía en la cama y se sentaba un poco para ver a sus amigos frente a el pero su mirada se detuvo en la rubia que ya estaba pálida

-mmmh… si ves…- Gaara se movió un poco y logro sentarse dándole la espalda a los amigos de Sai –te dije que no era buena idea quedarme… ¿Sai?- pregunto al ver la mirada sorprendida que tenia el pelinegro así que de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que el pelinegro y su mundo se detuvo en ese momento #_Gaara…_# su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza podía escuchar la alegre voz de su hermana de cuando el tenia siete años #_Temari-neechan…_# retrocedió sin darse cuenta de que nada lo sostendría y cayo con fuerza al piso rompiendo el denso silencio que se había formado en la habitación…

-¡Gaara!- Sai de inmediato se movió un poco para ayudar al pelirrojo pero este simplemente rechazo su ayuda levantándose sin despegar la vista de la rubia, Hinata y Kiba simplemente permanecieron en silencio no sabían que sucedía, pero sabían que no era nada bueno… Sus ojos inevitablemente se encontraron, los de la rubia con los del pelirrojo, un nudo de emociones entre ambos, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor, demasiadas lagrimas, demasiados secretos, demasiada indiferencia, demasiado silencio…

-¡¡eres un maldito mentiroso!!- el primero en reaccionar fue Gaara quien tomo al pelinegro de la bata de dormir para empezar a sacudirlo -¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto Sai?! ¡¡Habla!!-

-¡hey basta que no te das cuenta que Sai esta en la camilla de un hospital!- Kiba tomo del brazo a Gaara para separarlo del pelinegro pero este se separo de inmediato con un brusco movimiento…

-¡no me toques!- Gaara intento respirar con tranquilidad pero esa situación lo estaba sobrepasando, apoyo sus manos en la cama intentando tener un soporte…

-Gaara tranquilizate…- la voz de Sai sono lo mas calmada que pudo

-no me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida- fue la seca respuesta del pelirrojo antes de mirarlo con total frialdad, Sai simplemente choco su espalda con el respaldo de la cama en un intento por reuir a aquella mirada, dolia, esa frialdad en los ojos de Gaara, dolian…

-yo no he tenido la culpa…-

-¡he dicho que no me vuelvas a hablar!- tomo el abrigo que permanecia en una de las sillas de la habitación y se dispuso a salir ignorando por completo a su hermana

-Sai no ha tenido que ver…- susurro débilmente Temari con la cabeza agachada, los pasos de Gaara se detuvieron al escucharla, se habia quedado frente a una rubia que en estos momentos le daba la espalda…

-tu…- hablo con total sequedad –menos que nadie me vuelvas a hablar…- todos se soprendieron por las palabras del menor, mas que sus palabras por el tono que habia utilizado… como si… ¿la odiara?

-no te comportes como un niño Gaara- la voz de Sai lleno de rabia al pelirrojo y nuevamente se acerco a el agarrandolo de la bata para alzarlo un poco

-callate- hablo entre dientes mientras el resto los observaba detenidamente –no se que es lo que planeabas con todo esto y francamente ya no me importa no eres mas que basura…- los ojos de Sai se abrieron desmesuradamente –me mentiste y todavía no entiendo para que… eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida… no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida y no lo vuelvas a hacer…- volvio a soltarlo con algo de brusquedad y camino lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la puerta…

-yo no queria que esto pasara…- el pelirrojo detuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta –por lo menos por ahora yo solo queria que despertaras a mi lado…- Gaara apreto con fuerza el pomo queria creerle pero la rabia que tenia en ese momento no se lo permitia -…en todo caso…- Sai bajo la mirada dejando que los mechones de su cabello taparan su propio ristro -…esto iba a pasar en algun momento, no se que ha pasado entre ustedes pero lo que haya pasado no evita que tengan la misma sangre…- Kiba y Hinata miraron con sorpresa a los tres que permanecian cabizbajos –…que sea tu hermana…-

Un largo silencio se formo en la habitación hasta que Gaara volvio a girara apoyandose en la puerta y con ua cruel sonrisa en su rostro –te equivocas…- Sai levanto la mirada al igual que Temari –esta…- dijo señalandola con desprecio –no es mi hermana, alguien como ella no puede llevar mi misma sangre…- unos pasos rompieron el nuevo silencio que se había formado en el lugar y una fuerte cachetada se impacto en la blanca piel del pelirrojo dejandolo asombrado mientras una pelinegra frente a el lo miraba con fijeza…

-no se quien eres…- hablo con determinación Hinata sorprendiendo a sus amigos –ni que a pasado entre ustedes…- tomo un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar –¡pero no le voy a permitir a ti ni a nadie que hable asi de Temari-chan o de alguno de mis amigos!-

Gaara simplemente arrugo el entrecejo y salio de la habitación sin decir mas nada, ellos era los que no sabian nada y el no se iba a poner a discutir con unos perfectos desconocidos ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? ¿acaso Sai se habia acercado a el solo para que el y Temari se volvieran a ver? Salio corriendo del hospital, queria cansarse hasta olvidar lo que habia pasado, apresuro cada vez mas el paso y una lagrima que salio de sus ojos se confundio en el viento, nunca le habian gustado los recuerdos y menos si estos se presentaban de la nada, su pecho dolia y no podia evitar las lagrimas…

+--+

Se movió un poco dentro de la cama dejando que su rostro se recostara sobre la suave almohada y estiro el brazo para poder tener contacto con el rubio, sin embargo no lo encontró, abrió los ojos de inmediato temiendo que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño pero suspiro aliviado al ver la decoración de la habitación y como el solo entraba por la ventana de la que hace algun tiempo fue su habitación, busco su jean pero no lo encontro por ninguna parte, seguramente Naruto se lo habia puesto, claro después de haber quemado el suyo la noche anterior, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, esa noche habia sido la mas extraña de su vida, al parecer NADA junto a Naruto era normal, y eso le gustaba…

Se metio a la habitación de Gaara y se coloco un pantalón del pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación y subir al ascensor seguramente el rubio se encontraria ahí, un bostezo afloro de sus labios y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, saco las llaves de su pantalón y apenas abrio la puerta pudo escuchar unos pasos por todas partes y unos constantes movimientos por todo el lugar –¡por supuesto que no-ttebayo!- el grito de Naruto rapidamente llego a sus oidos e inevitablemente volvio a sonreir…

-bueno yo solo preguntaba…- luego escucho una risa por parte de… ¿Kankuro? Ingreso a la habitación y pudo ver como Naruto se colocaba rapidamente un jean mientras Kankuro le pasaba una camisa…

-¡¡no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido dattebayo me van a matar!!-

-solo explícales que tuviste una noche muy movida con tu marido…- volvio a hablar en un tono burlon el castaño…

-¡¡callate!!-

-¿problemas?... dobe…- Sasuke aparecio arrimandose en el umbral de la puerta y mirando como el rubio buscaba sus llaves por todo el lugar

-¡Sasuke! Buenos dias…- saludo rapidamente el ojiazul –no te despertes por que pense que querias dormir ¡kuso! ¿Donde deje las llaves?-

-son estas…- Kankuro levanto en sus manos unas llaves que permanecian en la cama

-¡si!- el rubio las tomo de inmediato y salio corriendo a la cocina dispuesto a tomar un poco de jugo…

-me imagino que tu y Gaara durmieron aquí ayer…- comento Sasuke mientras el y Kankuro caminaban tranquilamente hacia la cocina…

-solo yo… ¿no sabes nada de Gaara?-

-no pero ya sabes que no debes preocuparte por el…- coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –gracias…- susurro débilmente –y díselo tu a los demás por que no lo pienso volver a repetir…-

Una risa se escapo de los labios del castaño, definitivamente Sasuke nunca cambiaria –no te preocupes…- Sasuke simplemente apresuro un poco mas el paso para acercarse a un rubio que se metia una tostada en la boca mientras intentaba comerla y tomar un poco de jugo, todo al mismo tiempo…

-¡oye dobe!- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al ver que empezaba a toser –te llevo a donde intentes ir o terminaras medio matándote…-

-¿enferio? ¡frafias Fafuke!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba comer lo mas rapido que podia…

-si… lo que digas, vamos…- Naruto salio corriendo hacia el ascensor mientras Sasuke simplemente suspiraba con resignación y levantaba una mano en señal de despedida al castaño –nos vemos-

+--+

Unos leves toques en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron abrir lentamente sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se movia un poco entre las sabanas que lo cubrian y el sol que le daba en la cara –mmmh…- su cabello rubio cayo por su rostro, se veia terrible y lo sabia, no necesitaba verse en el espejo para darse cuenta de ello…

-Deidara levantate no prepare el desayuno por puro gusto ¿sabes?- el rubio volvio a cerrar los ojos ¿de donde conocia esa voz? Se sento de inmediato en la cama un poco sorprendido al recordar lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, habia llorado frente a Itachi y por Sasori, no podia sentirse mas avergonzado…

-eh… si ya voy…- escucho los pasos del mayor alejarse y suspiro, no podia echar le tiempo hacia atrás, asi que tenia que acostumbrarse a esa situación…

Se levanto con cuidado y observo como llevaba solamente un calentador, Itachi se habia portado realmente increíble la noche anterior después de que lo habia abrazado durante varios minutos habia conducido hasta el departamento omitiendo cualquier tema que involucrara al pelirrojo #_solo… deja que el dolor permanezca en tu cuerpo el tiempo necesario… si lo ocultas sera peor… si quieres llorar llora, yo estare aquí para ayudarte, pronto te daras cuenta como el dolo se aminora, el amor no solo es felicidad… todo siempre es un balance, no puedes tener felicidad sino luchas por ella y a veces nos toca sufrir en el camino, pero al final después de tanto esfuerzo un dia abres los ojos y te das cuenta que todo valio la pena y cuando ese dia llegue a ti, espero estar yo a tu lado…_#

Sonrio, aquellas palabras lo habian confundido un poco, pero no habia querido pensarlo demasiado puesto que tenia demasiadas emociones encontradas, lo ultimo que recordaba es que después de que el pelinegro dijera eso el apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor quien seguía conduciendo y de ahí lo mas seguro es que se quedara dormido, lo mas seguro es que Itachi lo hubiera cargado, lo cambiara de ropa y lo pusiera en la cama, se sonrojo un poco, genial, ahora no era una sola su vergüenza sino dos, correccion tres, Itachi se habia tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno…

Se acerco al espejo y acomodo un poco su cabello para no parecer tan demacrado y se sorprendio asi mismo por lo que hacia ¿Por qué le importaba como lo viera Itachi? Se cacheteo a si mismo un poco y tomo un poco de aire antes de salir de su habitación y caminar hacia el comedor, observo como el pelinegro permanecia sentado en una de las sillas con sus piernas cruzadas y varios papeles entre sus manos, muy concentrado en ellos a su parecer, se veia tan intelectual… tan sexy… sacudio con fuerza su cabeza ¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando?!

-buenos dias…- dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras se sentaba frente al pelinegro quien levanto la mirada al verlo llegar –no debiste molestarte…-

-lo se…- una venita aparecio en la frente de Deidara, si, definitivamente Itachi era el mismo –pero quise hacerlo…- y un sonrojo marco las mejillas del rubio…

-gracias…- comenzo a comer tranquilamente mientras veia de reojo como el mayor continuaba con su lectura tomando a ratos un poco de café –no sabia que utilizaras lentes…- comento vagamente mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en una de las tostadas…

-si… los uso desde los dieciséis… me permites un momento…- se levanto con elegancia de la mesa, y marcaba un numero en su celular, lo ultimo que escucho fue la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro cerrarse, tomo un poco de café y continuo desayunando, Itachi estaba extrañamente ausente esa mañana, de seguro habia descubierto algo importante sobre Orochimaru, y en parte lo alegraba por que pronto todo ese tormento acabaria para los Uchiha y de ese modo Itachi no recordaba lo de la noche anterior, pero otra parte lo entristecía puesto que de esa manera Itachi ya no permaneceria mas a su lado, pero… ¿Por qué lo entristecía?

+--+

-¿me mandaste a llamar?- Shino cerro tranquilamente la puerta sentándose en una de las sillas frente al presidente de la corporación

-si, queria saber como te fue con el caso de los Akio…- el menor simplemente se acomodo un poco en su asiento…

-muy bien-

-perfecto…- el mayor alejo la mirada de la laptop para fijarla en su hijo –tengo muchos planes para ti Shino, asi que espero que no cometas ningún error, recuerda que no solo eres mi primogénito sino mi unico heredero…-

-lo se padre, pero no comprendo ¿A dónde nos lleva esta conversación?-

Las manos del mayor se posaron sobre la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima al de lentes –me llego la invitacion para la boda de los Hyuuga este sabado, asi que quiero aprovechar esa reunion para presentarte a alguien muy especial que espero que trates con toda la cordialidad del mundo…-

-por supuesto padre-

-ademas de que estas pronto a terminar tu carrera y sabes lo que eso conlleva…-

-si…- Shino simplemente asintio con la mirada baja…

+--+

Sasuke conducía con total tranquilidad mientras el rubio permanecía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios reciendo el aire que le permitia el descapotable del mayor –me encanta este auto-ttebayo…-

-si quieres te enseño a conducir…- dijo el pelinegro mientras apoyaba un brazo en la ventana del auto…

-¡waaa! ¡¡Sasuke pon las dos manos en el volante!!- exclamo un poco asustado el rubio

-tranquilízate… se manejar muy bien…-

-¡pon las dos manos!-

-no lo voy a hacer…- se miraron fijamente hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta del despiste del mayor…

-¡¡Sasuke mira hacia el camino!!-

-si me dejas de molestar por lo del brazo…- hablo tranquilamente y con una mirada burlona…

-¡¡esta bien!! ¡¡esta bien!! ¡¡PERO MIRA AL CAMINO DEMONIOS!!- Sasuke simplemente volvió su vista hacia la calle con completa tranquilidad mientras Naruto intentaba regularizar su respiración…

-je… dobe…-

-callate teme…- Sasuke freno logrando que el rubio se hiciera un poco hacia delante -¡¡que demonios te pasa!!- pero casi de inmediato el pelinegro lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia el en un apasionado beso…

Naruto simplemente cerro los ojos un par de segundos después por la impresión que le había dado, las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su cuello y su pecho latia violentamente, la lengua del mayor empezó a recorrer su boca con ansia, los besos de Sasuke le encantaban, eran apasionados, imprevistos, pero a la vez buscaban darle una dulzura que el no terminaba de comprender, sus labios se separaron dejando que sus narices se rozaran –usuratonkachi…- susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-baka…- una gran sonrisa se poso en su rastro y casi de inmediato escucho como Sasuke volvía a encender el auto…

El auto volvio a recorrer las calles con un Naruto que sonreia abiertamente y con un Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, estaban algo cerca del hospital por lo que fua aminorando la velocidad pero de repente vio como alguien corria por una de las veredas a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y freno esta vez bruscamente -¿Gaara?-

-¡¡teme!!- grito el rubio se había golpeado un poco en aquella frenada -¿Qué crees que haces?- dirigio su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que Sasuke y también se sorprendió al distinguir a aquella cabeza pelirroja -¿es no era…?-

-¿te molesta que te deje aquí?- pregunto mientras giraba para ver al ojiazul…

-Ie…- negó con la cabeza –ve y síguelo seguramente no se encuentra bien- se bajo del carro con su maletín en la mano y la agito un poco –nos vemos-

-hasta luego- giro lo mas rápido que pudo y siguió al pelirrojo por donde lo había visto girar en una calle, definitivamente el estado en que había visto al pelirrojo no le gustaba -¡Gaara!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y este detuvo sus paso y giro de inmediato -¿Qué sucedió?- estaciono el carro como pudo y bajo enseguida, los ojos de Gaara… había estado llorando…

-sácame… sácame de aquí Sasuke… llévame con Kankuro…- murmuro mientras se aferraba a las ropas del mayor quien lo miraba un poco sorprendido, hace muchos años que no lo veía así, la ultima vez que lo vio de esa manera fue cuando el llego a su apartamento pidiéndole que le permitiera quedarse…

-de acuerdo… vamos al auto…-

+--+

Camino hacia la habitación de Sai muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, con lo poco que llevaba conociendo a Gaara podía decirse que no era de esos que se derrumbaran de esa manera con facilidad, sabia que algo estaba pasando y que en este momento necesitaba de sus amigos, abrió con tranquilidad la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Temari sentada en una de las sillas llorando, a Hinata detrás suyo intentando consolarla y a Sai extrañamente callado y con su mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación, cerro la puerta intentando no hacer demasiado ruido pero aun así llamo la atención de los demás…

-Naruto-kun…- susurro Hinata mientras levantaba la cabeza pidiéndole que por favor la ayudara

-¿Qué sucedió?- avanzo lentamente hasta la cama del pelinegro sentándose en el borde de la misma, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Sai indicándole que le alegraba verlo mejor y clavando la mirada en la rubia que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, la puerta se volvía a abrir y cerrar dejándole la entrada a un castaño…

-traje el te- Kiba acerco la taza a la rubia para que se pudiera calmar…

-yo te contare todo Naruto-kun…- pronuncio levemente Hinata, no sabia mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabia que Naruto podría ayudar y mucho a los dos…

+--+

-bien muchas gracias y espero que tengan mucho éxito en su restaurante…-

-gracias…- los dos menores le dieron la mano al hombre con el que acababan de cerrar un contrato muy importante, Shikamaru simplemente se sento en una de las sillas mientras veia al hombre salir…

-no estuvo tan mala la idea de Sasuke…- comento Chouji mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo el cual simplemente asintio mientras se cruzaba de brazos…

-bueno…- saco su celular y rapidamente ojeo su agenda –yo me tengo que ir por que dentro de media hora tengo una clase…-

-esta bien, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por todo Shikamaru…- ambos se levantaron de sus asiento mientras el de coleta cogia su laptop…

-no es molestia y recuerda que mañana vamos a comprar los muebles para el restaurante, los utensilios y vamos al diario para publicar lo de los empleados ¿de acuerdo?-

-si, hable con Shino y dijo que el se encargaba junto a Neji de los permisos y el resto…-

-perfecto, entonces nos vemos luego o se me hara tarde, definitivamente la vida del estudiantes es demasiado problemática…- empezó a salir levantando una mano –y no olvides cerrar bien el lugar…-

Chouji simplemente se volvió a sentar mientras arreglaba unos cuantos papeles y volvía a ver el lugar, le parecia perfecto para ser un restaurante, ni siquiera tenia que hacer demasiados cambio, por lo menos no mas de los necesarios, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían pasado mas de veinte minutos, dio un rapido vistazo a su reloj y decidió recoger los papeles y sus pertenencias para poder salir del lugar, camino con tranquilidad hacia la puerta y sorprendió un poco al ver a una rubia de coleta parada frente a la puerta con la mano estirado, como decidiéndose entre abrir o no…

-Ho…Hola Chouji…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba un poco su abrigo y su cabello se movía sigilosamente

-Hola Ino…- salio del lugar y lo cerro de inmediato mientras se acercaba a su auto para dejar los papeles en lugar seguro para que no se le perdieran -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-pues…- un tenue sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cosa que paso desapercibida por el castaño –pensaba que podríamos salir a tomar un café, hace mucho que no salimos, aunque Shikamaru en este momento a de estar en la U pero podríamos… ir los dos…-

-pues dentro de poco ya no será necesario que salgamos… voy a poner un restaurante así que bastara con que vengas a visitarme…- hablo sonriente el mayor…

-si, ya me lo comentaron los muchachos, te felicito…-

-gracias, bien vamos por ese café ¿ne?-

-hai- subieron al carro con tranquilidad, olvidándose por un momento que ambos se querían, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo, para los dos… quizás lo mejor era seguir así… como amigos, y nada mas…

+--+

El carro avanzaba con algo de velocidad por las calles mientras el rubio sentia su cabello agitarse por el viento, esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba los convertibles, por suerte y llevaba gafas al igual que el pelinegro a su lado quien llevaba puesto ademas un manos libres hablando por telefono desde hace varios minutos, casi todo el camino, suspiro agoviado, extrañaba, aunque no lo fuera admitir, los constantes comentarios por parte del mayor –si, necesito que averigües en el departamento de policía sobre el… si, sus antecedentes penales, todo, absolutamente todo… mmmh… por el momento nada mas… de acuerdo espero tu llamada…-

Estaciono el auto con tranquilidad y apago el carro de la misma forma mientras veía al rubio bajarse en un mutismo algo extraño -¿sucede algo?- pregunto Itachi mientras salía del auto de la misma forma…

-¿eh? No, nada…- le sonrió levemente mientras lo veía a acercarse

-me alegra, te recojo para llevarte donde Orochimaru…-

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran…-

-esta bien…-

-Deidara- un pelirrojo se acercaba tranquilamente a ellos mientras revisaba una agenda en sus manos completo absorto al momento en el que el rubio bajo la mirada cosa que Itachi si noto…

-Bu…Buenos días Sasori-san…- saludo apretando con algo de fuerza el carro en el que permanecía arrimado

-buenos dias…- levanto la cabeza y cruzo una rápida mirada con el pelinegro que se encontraba junto al rubio quien lo observo con total frialdad –necesito que entres hay un problema con una pieza para la exposición…-

-si, voy enseguida… Itachi…- pero el pelinegro solamente lo agarro de la cadera y lo junto a su cuerpo uniéndolos en un inesperado beso…

-nos vemos en la noche- guiño un ojo y se subió al auto casi de inmediato dejando a un atónito Deidara que todavía no se movia del lugar donde se encontraba…

-nos vemos luego…- susurro Deidara luego de que pudo medio reaccionar mientras lo veía alejarse…

-¿entramos?- la voz de Sasori lo descoloco un poco pero de inmediato recupero la compostura, asintió y comenzó a caminar junto al pelirrojo… ¿Por qué… su corazón latía tan fuerte…?

+--+

Miraba tranquilamente televisión sin muchos ánimos de salir o llamar a alguien, apenas habia llegado a la ciudad la noche anterior, asi que lo que menos deseaba era comenzar con su vida ajetreada, queria descansar un poco antes que nada, con todo el asunto de Sasuke del dia anterior no había tenido mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrio algo brusca y de inmediato se levanto de su lugar para ver como Sasuke caminaba junto a un sombrio Gaara –voy por un poco de te…- fue el unico comentario del pelinegro mientras el pelirrojo se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones y Kankuro no hizo mas que sentarse junto a el…

-Gaara…- acaricio los cabellos de su hermano menor quien mantenía la cabeza totalmente agachada y completamente absorto del mundo -¿Qué te paso?-

-Kankuro…- la voz algo grave de Gaara resonó en el lugar –por favor…- el menor intento tomar un poco de aire para que las lagrimas no se avecinaran nuevamente a su rostro –por favor… solo abrázame…- el castaño no lo pensó mas y rodeo con sus brazos al menor quien apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del mayor… esto… era lo único que el necesitaba… calor fraternal…

+--+

Lee y Tenten acababan de llegar al hospital y habían podido escuchar todo lo que Hinata le contaba a Naruto sobre lo que había pasado hasta hace unos minutos, por lo menos lo que ella sabia, se escucho un suspiro por parte del rubio quien coloco delicadamente sus manos sobre las de la rubia para poder alejarlas de su rostro –Temari…- apretó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y mirándola directamente a los ojos –dinos que paso… no conozco lo suficiente a Gaara pero por lo poco que lo he tratado me he dado cuenta de que es una gran persona…- hizo una pequeña pausa -…para que haya reaccionado así debió pasar algo muy grave ente ustedes…-

Temari simplemente suspiro un poco y volvio a bajar la mirada -…el me odia por que lo abandone…- todos se sorprendieron un poco al oir aquellas palbras por parte de la rubia –mis padres no fueron los mejores del mundo… pero a pesar de todo eran nuestros padres… nunca los veiamos… asi que yo me puse como meta siempre estar con mis hermanos… apoyarlos en todo como nuestros padres no lo hacian…-

-¿tienes otro hermano Temari-chan?- la suave voz de Hinata se escucho tan tranquila como siempre…

-si… somos tres en total Gaara que es el menor, Kankuro que es el de en medio y yo que soy la mayor…- volvio a suspirar intentando tomar fuerzas…

-tranquila Temari… debes descargar ese dolor…- escucho a Lee quien permanecia junto a Tente frente a la cama de Sai quien la escuchaba con total atención…

-bueno… con el tiempo… Kankuro y yo nos volvimos como los padres para Gaara, por que los nuestros permanecian en viajes de negocios, viajes de placer, cualquier cosa siempre era mas importante para ellos que nosotros, muchas veces pense que habian tenido hijos solamente para tener a quien cederles el imperio Sabaku… yo creci rodeada de empleados y no queria eso para mis hermanos por eso siempre estabamos juntos… rodeados de lujos de lo mejor de lo mejor pero solo cuando estabamos juntos nos sentiamos realmente bien, solo cuando estábamos juntos sentiamos que en realidad eramos como lo demas… que eramos una familia…-

El viento movio un poco los rubios cabellos de la mayor –nosotros soliamos ir a una habitación en nuestra mansión la adecuamos solo para nosotros con nuestro gustos, nuestro juguetes con todo lo que nos simbolizaba a cada uno, soliamos pasar horas y horas ahí, alejandonos de esa enorme mansión solitaria que nos esperaba abajo, los empleados tenian prohibido entar ahí, esa habitación era solo nuestra, y yo me encargaba de limpiarla…- una sonrisa triste se poso en los labios de la rubia –Kankuro decia que ese era su paraíso en medio del infierno… su alegria entre la soledad… y Gaara… Gaara solo decía que quería permanecer con nosotros así por siempre…-

Dos lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos –es muy difícil encontrar verdaderas amistades cuando provienes de una familia adinerada… en esa habitación todo era perfecto… no existian mentiras ni hipocresías… eramos solo nosotros con nuestra verdad…- apreto las manos de Naruto intentando darse fuerzas –la soledad es muy triste y aun mas para los niños… por eso ahí todo estaba bien… pero… todo se arruino una noche…-

+-FB-+

_Se escuchaban varias risas dentro de esa gran habitación -¡Temari-neechan!- varios pasos correr de un lugar a otro_

_-¡pagaran caro por su atrevimiento enanos!- se escucho el grito de la primogenita de los Sabaku…_

_-¡nunca nos alcanzaras Temari no baka! ¡estas demasiada GORDA!-_

_-¡¿QUE DIJISTE KANKURO?! ¡Vuelve aca y repitelo!-_

_-¡Temari-neechan no esta gorda ella es muy bonita!-_

_-¡eso Gaara defiende a tu heramana mayor!-_

_-solamente esta muy pesada…-_

_-¡¡Gaara!!_

_La empleada de la mansión inevitablemente sonrio, le encantaba oir aquellos niños pelearse de esa manera tan amistosa en la que solo ellos sabian hacerlo, sabian que eran unos niños muy solitarios puesto que sus padres solo llegaban a dormir, era un alivio ver que habian encontrado una salida a su soledad, dio un par de leves golpes a la puerta, de todos los empleados ella era la unica que tenia mas cercania con los menores, por lo que era la unica que tenia permitido acercarse a esa habitación mientras los tres herederos se encontraban dentro…_

_-¿Quién es?- se escucho el grito de la mayor y varios reclamos por parte de los niños, de seguro ya los habia atrapado alcanzado…_

_-Temari-san… sus padres necesitan hablar con usted, estan en el estudio…-_

_-¿mis padres?- halo un poco sorpendida -¿estan aqui?-_

_-asi es…- se escucho un par de pasos apresurados y de inmediato la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la rubia…_

_-¿estas segura?-_

_-si…-_

_-¡oto-san! ¡oka-san!- se vio al pequeño pelirrojo salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios y dispuesto a ir a saludarlos…_

_-lo siento Gaara-san…- hablo la mujer mientras alzaba un poco al niño de siete años –pero ellos pidieron hablar a solas con Temari-san…-_

_-pero…-_

_-nosotros esperaremos aquí- hablo comprensivo Kankuro, esa actitud era normal en sus padres, tal pareciera que ellos los evitaran a los tres –ven Gaara ¡planeemos una venganza en contra de Temari!-_

_-¡hai!- hablo entusiasmado el menor mientras ingresaba a la habitación y cerraba las puertas…_

_Temari solamente sonrió y camino junto a la mujer hasta el estudio -¿no sabes para que quieren verme?-_

_-no, pero espero que no se nada grave…- la mujer le dio una sonrisa y sin mas se marcho dejando a la rubia frente a la puerta del estudio, la rubio respiro profundo y abrió una de las puertas con cuidado…_

_-con permiso…- saludo cortésmente se acercaba a sus padres, su madre permanecía de espaldas a ella hablando por el teléfono mientras que su padre la veía fijamente sentado en la silla teniendo por medio el escritorio…_

_-Temari siéntate…- la joven solamente asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones un poco intimidada por la seriedad tan acostumbrada de su padre, su madre corto la llamada y giro para observarla con una minima sonrisa…_

_-hija tenemos que decirte algo muy importante…- la rubia solamente asintio –hemos hablado con la familia de tu compañero de clases Taujo-san ¿lo conoces?-_

_-hai- ¿y como no iba a conocerlo? Ese muchacho era uno de los mas hipócritas de todo el salon, el mas molestoso, disfrutaba molestando a los mas debiles y ademas de todo ya había formado un grupo que se encargaba de fastidiar a los que eran los mas estudiosos del salon, lo odiaba, ya se le habia enfrentado un par de veces…_

_-bueno pues su padres y nosotros hemos pensado que lo mas conveniente para todos seria que nuestras familias se unieran ¿entiendes?- Temari simplemente nego _

_-hemos decidido comprometerlos en matrimonio…- fue la seca respuesta de su padre…_

_¿Acaba de escuchar bien? Sus padres no podrian estar hablan en serio, simplemente no podian, se levanto con fuerza su asiento y apreto sus puños -¡me niego!- cerro sus ojos evitando la mirada de sus padres…_

_-Temari… esta decisión ya esta tomada…-_

_-pero… ¡¿de que hablan?! ¡¡no pueden decir sobre mi vida!!-_

_-¡Temari!- la menor retrocedio instintivamente al ver a su padre levantarse –solamente dedicate a obedecer-_

_-no… no quiero… no me obliguen… onegai…- bajo la mirada completamente nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a llorar –no me hagan esto…-_

_-ve a tu habitación y no quiero que hables de esto con tus hermanos… la decisión esta tomada asi que vete haciendo a la idea…- la rubia simplemente salio corriendo del lugar directo a su habitación, alcanzo a esuchar como sus hermanos la llamaban pero no quería que la vieran así, por lo menos no ellos, lloro, lloro varias horas hasta cansarse, incluso había comenzado a llover y según su reloj pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, escucho uno leves golpes en su puerta sabia de quien eran, así que simplemente se levanto, abrio la puerta y volvio a hundir su rostro en la almohada…_

_-Temari…- susurro bajamente la mujer –traje un poco de te…- hablo intentando darle animos a la mujer…_

_-¿Por qué?- se levanto y se sento frente a la mujer que hace unas horas le habia dicho que sus padres la llamaban -¿Por qué me hacen esto?- la mujer solamente acaricio los cabellos de la menor…_

_-a veces los padres se equivocan…- le extendio la taza a la menor quien la tomo entre sus manos algo nerviosa todavía –pero luego se dan cuenta de su error y rectifican…-_

_-¿y si no lo hacen?-_

_-si no lo hacen… yo siempre estare ahí para ustedes…-_

_+--+_

_-¿te enteraste?- _

_-¿de que?-_

_-a Temari-san la han comprometido con Taujo-sama- _

_-¿de verdad?-_

_-al parecer es por el bien de las familias y esas cosas…-_

_-vaya… yo odiaría que mis padres me hicieran algo como eso…-_

_-yo también…-_

_Temari caminaba con su maletin delante de ella y con la cabeza un poco agachada, no por la vergüenza sino por el dolor que sentia en esos momentos, era conciente de que todos hablaban de ella a sus espaldas y eso la molestaba pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentarlos, la noche anterior habia llorado sin descanso en el regazo de Mitsi, ni siquiera el te que le habia llevado la habia tranquilizado, prácticamente no habia dormido, lo unico que queria era huir y nunca mas tenerle que ver la cara a ninguno de esos…_

_-Temari-chan…- hablo burlonamente aquel tipo al que tanto despreciaba -¿ya te lo dijeron tus padres?-_

_-pierdete Taujo- continuo caminando intentando ignorar al pelinegro pero este se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro…_

_-pues tendras que acostumbrarte a mi presencia por que algun dia nos casaremos…-_

_-¡eso nunca pasara!-_

_-ni siquiera intentes escaparte de esto por que no lo podrás…- acerco su rostro al de la rubia –una vez que los padres lo deciden… ya no puedes evitarlo…-_

_-¡¡IMBECIL!!-_

_Lo empujo con fuerza y salio corriendo del lugar por uno de los pasillos y nuevamente volvio a llorar, no podia evitarlo, no queria casarse con alguien como el, que solo pensaba en si mismo y nadie mas, lo unico que queria era huir, huir de todo…_

_+--+_

_-hace algunos dias que Temari-neechan ya no viene a jugar con nosotros…-_

_-quizas ya le agarro la adolescencia…- comento Kankuro mientras leia en un libro y de inmediato copiaba un parrafo en uno de sus cuadernos…_

_-¿quiere decir que ya no volvera nunca mas… que se alejara de nosotros como oto-san y oka-san?-_

_-no… Temari nunca haria eso… ya veras como un dia de estos viene con toda su mala leche dispuesta a maltratarnos como la abusona que es…- le sonrio abiertamente a su hermano quien le correspondio la sonrisa…_

_-ne… me ayudas con estas operaciones…-_

_-a ver…-_

_Temari simplemente permanecio arrimada en la pared escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos, no habia estado últimamente con ellos por que no queria que ellos se dieran cuenta de su tristeza -¡¡Kankuro-niichan lo restaste mal!!- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la mayor…_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-definitivamente extraño a Temari-neechan ella no se equivoca tan bestialmente como ¡tu!-_

_-¡hey! Mas respeto mocoso…-_

_Comenzo a alejarse de la habitación con una pequeña felicidad en su pecho al escuchar a sus hermanos, ojala nunca cambiaran, vio a Mitsi caminar por uno de los pasillos con unas sabanas en las manos, pero de inmediato desvio la mirada, sabia que a la mujer no le gustaba que estuviera evitando a sus hermanos, Temari simplemente continuo caminando y se encerró en su habitación como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre…_

_+--+_

_Su cuerpo se estrello bruscamente contra el piso mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su roja mejilla debido al golpe que su padre le acababa de dar -¡he dicho que no vuelvas a replicar sobre ese tema!- una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la rubia -¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacernos pasar tremenda vergüenza frente a la familia Taujo?!-_

_-¿te imaginas lo que hablara todo el mundo el día de mañana?- su madre hablo algo molesta inmune al acto que había realizado su padre con ella, parecía no importarle… ¡la había golpeado!_

_-lo único…- hablo intentando reprimir el llanto mientras se levantaba del piso –lo unico que les importa es el que dirán y el maldito dinero… ¡ni yo ni mis hermanos les importamos!- su padre volvio a levantar la mano y ella cerro instintivamente sus ojos pero la cachetada no llego…_

_-duerme y no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir…- los dos salieron de la habitación de la rubia no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de decepción ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarla de esa manera? Llego como pudo a su cama y cayo arrodillada en el piso, lo único que hizo fue esconder su rostro en el colchón de su cama…_

_Hace unas horas habían tenido una cena con la familia de el, y ella había terminado explotando, gritando a los cuatro vientos que jamás se casaría con alguien tan mezquino, odioso y mala persona como lo era su hijo, se habia levantado con tanta fuerza de la mesa que había hecho regar algunas cosas de la mesa incluyendo una botella de vino que se había regado justo sobre el vestido de la madre de Taujo, comenzó a sollozar levemente intentando que sue hermanos ni por error la escucharan, unos minutos llego Mitsi y la ayudo a bañarse y cambiarse para que pudiera dormir… su vida… de a poco se estaba derrumbando…_

_+--+_

_Se escondio un poco mas entre las sabanas de su cama, desde aquella noche no salia de su habitación, Mitsi se habia encargado de mentirle a los demas y decirles a todos incluso a sus hermanos de que estaba enferma, asi evitaba visitas inoportunas en su habitación, Kankuro y Gaara le habian mandado varias cartas con la mujer pidiendole que se mejorara pronto por que la extrañaban, cartas que Gaara habia escrito, por que según Kankuro ya estaba demasiado grande para esas cosas, por lo menos eso habia puesto el pelirrojo como Posdata la cual el castaño había intentando tachar pero que ella había podido perfectamente leer…_

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella se sentó de inmediato pensando que se trataba de la castaña pero un miedo terrible invadió su cuerpo al ver a su padre entrar, pero lo peor es que habia dejado su puerta abierta, tenia miedo, miedo de que sus hermanos pasaran y la vieran así -¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto Temari?- la voz de su padre la distrajo de la puerta…_

_-no se de que hablas…-_

_-encerrándote en la habitación… fingiéndote enferma… faltando a clases… y evitando a todo el mundo…-_

_-yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cuando nosotros ni siquiera existiamos para ustedes, quiero que me dejen en paz…-_

_-¿con que derecho te atreves a hablarme asi?-_

_-¡¿con que derecho te atreves a intentar manejar mi vida así?!- el hombre levanto la mano dispuesto a darle una bofetada a la rubia, esta cerro inmediatamente los ojos, y una lagrima corrió de ellos, se escucharon unos platos caer al piso, y la cachetada nunca llego…_

_-¡Señor!- Temari abrio con temor sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Mitsi sosteniendo el brazo de su padre, aquel sonido habia sido el de la bandeja caer al piso puesto que le traía el almuerzo –por favor… no vuelva a golpear a Temari-san… ella es una jovencita apenas…-_

_El mayor simplemente se alejo soltando el agarre de la mujer y con una fria mirada en su rostro –no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima…- la castaña agacho la cabeza sabia lo que seguía –sirvienta…- pronuncio con desprecio –no me vuelvas a tocar y mas te vale que recojas todas tus cosas esta noche, mañana no te quiero ver aquí…-_

_-¡no le hagas eso!- Temari se levanto de su cama colocándose frente a la mujer para ver directamente a su padre -¡¡ella solamente inatento defenderme!!-_

_-¡no te metas en esto Temari!-_

_-¡¡ya estoy harta de ti!!- y esta vez la bofetada si impacto en su mejilla, la rubia simplemente mantuvo su rostro ladeado, sentía su mejilla arder, pero mas dolía su corazón…_

_-si tan harta estas de mi bien puedes irte…- fueran las ultimas palabras del mayor antes de azotar la puerta con fuerza y salir de la habitación, Mitsi solamente se arrodillo para poder abrazar a la rubia quien comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente… y nuevamente comenzo a llover…_

_-ya… ya n aguanto mas esto… ya no…-_

_+--+_

_-me voy a ir…- hablo secamente la rubia frente a su hermano quien permanecia sentado frente a ella_

_-¿a donde? ¿ya estas mejor? ¿Qué esta sucediendo Temari, todos estan actuando muy extraño?-_

_-Kankuro…- la rubia apreto sus puños que permanecian sobre su propio regazo –quizas no me entiendas ahora… pero es algo que tengo que hacer… si yo me voy todo sera mejor…-_

_-¿te vas?- el castaño ladeo el rostro -¿Por cuánto tiempo?-_

_-para siempre…- Kankuro se levanto de inmediato y miro con algo de temor a su hermana quien permanecia con la cabeza agachada…_

_-no estas hablando enserio ¿verdad?-_

_-lo siento…-_

_-¡estas mintiendo! ¡¡Prometiste quedarte con nosotros!! ¡¡TU ARMASTE LA IDEA DE ESA ESTUPIDA HABITACION!!-_

_-por favor Kankuro…-_

_-¡¿por favor que?!-_

_-si yo me voy todo sera mas facil… asi ellos no me obilgaran a algo que no quiero… si me voy no se atreveran a hacerles lo mismo que intentan hacerme a mi…-_

_-¡¿de que demonios me estas hablando Temari?! ¡¡deja de decirme las cosas en clave!!-_

_-no puedo decirte nada mas… por favor cuida mucho de Gaara…- Kankuro endurecio su gesto y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida de esa habitación…_

_-has lo que quieras… yo me imaginaba que en algun momento cada uno tomaria su camino pero nunca me imagine que fueras tan cobarde como para no atreverte a decirnos la verdad…-_

_-¿nii-san?- una dulce voz se escucho en el lugar y un pequeño pelirrojo aprecio por uno de los pasillos abrazando tiernamente a un peluche…_

_-lo… lo siento…- _

_-onee-chan… ¿Qué sucede?- el menor agarro con fuerza la mano de la rubia quien lloraba copiosamente –dímelo… yo puedo ayudarte… no importa lo que sea… yo te quiero mucho Temari-neechan…- se abrazo a su hermana mientras Kankuro permanecía arrimado en el umbral de la puerta viendo al pelirrojo y a la rubia…_

_-no es nada Gaara… tu solo ve a dormir ¿ne?-_

_-pero estas llorando onee-chan…- la dulce voz del menor desgarro el corazón de la rubia quien dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la suave mano de su ototo en su mejilla secando con delicadeza sus lagrimas…_

_-ve a dormir Gaara mañana tienes clases- la voz del castaño sonó extrañamente seria logrando que el menor de los tres girara para observar al que parecía indiferente ante las lagrimas de la mayor de los Sabaku_

_-¡pero mi onee-san esta llorando!-_

_-¡he dicho que vayas a tu habitación Gaara!- el pequeño arrugo el entrecejo pero de inmediato se calmo al sentir la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro y que ahora le regalaba una dulce sonrisa_

_-ve…- fue el único susurro que escucho de su parte, por lo que el pelirrojo simplemente asintió ante la bella expresión de su hermana y camino con paso decidido a su habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al castaño que aun permanecía impasible…_

_Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que le había dedicado su hermana, en el transcurso hasta su habitación pudo escuchar perfectamente como Kankuro y Temari discutían con fuerza, nunca había entendido por que su hermano se peleaba de aquella manera con Temari ¿Por qué? Si ella era la mejor hermana del mundo, era dulce, amable, los cuidaba incluso anteponiéndolos ante ella misma, pero a pesar de todo… lo que el no sabia… es que esa seria la ultima vez que vería su hermana…_

+-FB-+

-esa noche…- continuo relatando Temari con la voz un poco apagada –abandone la casa… me escape junto con Mitsi y nos vinimos a vivir acá… mis padres ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de intentar buscarme o algo, Mitsi acepto cuidar de mi aunque fuera una carga para ella… pero…- unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos –unos años después cuando yo cumplí los dieciséis Mitsi se enfermo mucho, apenas sobrevivió unos meses después de que le detectaron su enfermedad… y yo me quede sola desde entonces tuve que aprender a vivir sola, a mantenerme, deje todo atrás, antes que por mi lo hice por ellos, sabia que no se atreverían a hacerles lo mismo que mi hicieron a mi, no se atreverían a perder a otro de sus hijos…-

Los presentes mantenían la cabeza gacha ante todo lo que les acababa de decir su amiga -…pero se perfectamente que me odian… por que deje muchas promesas sin cumplir… por que los deje solos… cuando yo les prometí cuidarlos y no dejarlos hundirse en esa soledad tan abrumante… ¡yo no pude estar con ellos!- Temari comenzó a llorar con fuerza y hundió su rostro en las piernas del rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, Naruto simplemente acaricio levemente los cabellos de la mayor en un intento por traerle calma –años después nuestros padres murieron…- hablo nuevamente ya un poco mas calmada pero sin levantar la cabeza…

-……yo intentaba saber de ellos por la revistas o los periódicos… por lo general salen de vez en cuando… ambos sonrientes, apuestos, con un gran futuro, ambos dejaron el pasado atrás… incluyéndome… hace unos días me entere que piensan que apenas son dos hermanos Sabaku… yo no existo mas para ellos…- Temari volvió a levantar el rostro -…Kankuro esta a cargo de las empresas, fue nombrado empresario del año, dos veces seguidas… el revoltoso ese… parece mentira…- sonrió con algo de felicidad y orgullo mientras secaba sus lagrimas –Gaara aun es muy joven aún y todavía estudia la universidad… es uno de los solteros mas cotizados… al parecer le agradan mucho las fiestas y ha salido con un montón de gente famosa, vive de escándalo en escándalo… ha cambiado mucho…- esta vez el tono de su voz fue algo melancólico…

Sai simplemente suspiro al oír aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia, y sonrió tristemente, casi hasta se le había olvidado que Gaara nunca iba en serio con nadie –eso no justifica como te trato Temari…- hablo bajamente Tenten mientras era abrazada por Lee…

-quizás…- susurro la rubia mientras suspiraba quedamente…

+--+

-nunca mas volvimos a usar esa habitación…- Kankuro continuo acariciando los cabellos de Gaara igual que lo hacia Temari cuando el pelirrojo tenia miedo, se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo y con el cuerpo recostado en uno de los sillones, parecia un niño desamparado que necesitaba ayuda, había decidido contarle toda la verdad a Sasuke, el conocia parte de la historia al igual que todos sus amigos, pero no conocía la historia por completa –desde ese dia la cerraron con llave y Gaara pidió que me deshiciera de ella pero nunca fui capaz de hacerlo… yo esperaba que ella volviera algún dia pero nunca lo hizo…- Gaara se movio un poco pero aun asi no se lavanto, tenia rastros en sus mejillas de que había llorado…

-Gaara sufrio mucho con su ausencia, se sintió traicionado y que de algún modo ella nunca lo había querido…- suspiro algo cansado -…se deprimio y me costo mucho sacarlo de esa deprecion… desde el dia en el que Temari se marcho mis padres cambiaron mucho, no la buscaron por que sabian que se habia ido por su culpa asi que intentaron rectificarse con nosotros… de verdad lo intentaron, pero aun asi existia el vacio que dejo Temari… por eso desde ese momento Gaara prefiere no aferrarse a nadie, por eso nunca ha estado con nadie seriamente…- una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios –y aunque suene tonto por eso me mantiene alejado de el… por que no quiere sentirse debil al tenerme cerca por que le guste o no sabe que me quiere… siempre lo hace… cuando empieza a sentir algo fuerte por alguien, algo que supere la barrera de la amistad el simplemente se aleja… no quiere volver a sufrir lo que sufrio con Temari…-

Sasuke simplemente se apoyo en el espaldar del sillon mientras observaba a Kankuro ver a Gaara con ternura, como si Gaara fuera aquel niño de siete años que tantas noches lloro en su regazo desde la partida de su hermana, de algun modo… sentia que el tiempo había retrocedido… que volvían a aquellos días tan grises en la vida de los hermanos Sabaku…

+--+

Deidara escribio tranquilamente un par de datos en una libreta y firmo en la parte inferior, de la hoja, asegurando la veracidad de la contabilización de aquellas piezas de arte, levanto la mirada y pudo ver aquella hermosa luna frente a sus ojos –vaya… ya anocheció…- había sido un largo día, había tenido que ir a la mansión y luego regresar a la U, definitivamente lo único que deseaba era ducharse y acostarse a dormir, se lo merecía…

-bueno, hasta mañana Deidara-sempai…- hablo animadamente Tobi mientras se colgaba de lado su maletín…

-hasta mañana Tobi…- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-¡adios!- el pelinegro se alejo agitando su mano mientras el rubio simplemente dejaba la libreta en el escritorio y empezaba a recoger sus cosas…

-¿ya te marchas?- el cuerpo de Deidara se tenso al escuchar esa voz…

-ha…hai…- vio como el pelirrojo revisaba unos cuantos papeles sin mirarlo y su corazon latio un poco, pero extrañamente no latio tan fuerte como cuando estaba con Itachi, y el se dio cuenta…

-que pases buena noche…- continuo hablando sin levantar la mirada…

-gracias, igualmente…- tomo su maletin y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida…

-Konan…- el rubio detuvo sus pasos sin atreverse a girar ante las palabras del mayor –Konan y yo hemos terminado esta tarde…-

Deidara abrio desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Qué le acababa de decir? Su pecho latió con un poco mas de fuerza y apretó entre sus manos el maletín, giro apenas pudo reaccionar pero al parecer el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba ahí ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado? Suspiro un poco y se decidió a salir del lugar necesitaba llegar a su apartamento y refugiarse en su habitación… ¿Por qué no podia evitar cierto cosquilleo en su pecho? Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios pero de inmediato sacudio la cabeza y sin pensarlo empezo a correr "_¿Por qué… Por que Sasori-san me conto eso… Por que?"_

+--+

Temari tomo rapidamente un poco de jugo y tomo las llaves de su apartamento dispuesta a salir para visistar a Sai y luego ir a la universidad, otro dia habia amanecido, y sentia las fuerzas renovados, sus amigos se habian quedado con ella gran parte del tiempo y la habian estado apoyando todo el tiempo, el dia era perfecto, un clima con un poco de viento y por suerte no tenia demasiadas horas, empezo a bajar las escaleras con sus llaves jugando entre sus dedos, quizas y llamaria a Shikamaru para salir un rato por ahí "_Shikamaru…_" aquel castaño realmente le gustaba…

Salio del edificio y la luz del sol cayo sobre su rostro, levanto uno de sus brazos e intento que los rayos del sol no dieran en sus ojos, pero apenas camino un poco las llaves cayeron al piso y su corazon empezo a latir con fuerza –Kankuro…- susurro débilmente al ver al castaño arrimado en un lujoso carro y con los brazos cruzados, miro al lado del castaño y ahí se encontraba el… -Gaara…- permanecia igualmente arrimado en el carro con los brazos cruzados pero su cabeza se encontraba ladeada pretendiendo mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera ella… por un momento sintio que su corazon dejo de latir… sus hermanos estaban frente a ella…

**FIN CAPITULO CATORCE**

_¡Wow! Años sin actualizar… disculpen por la demora y por supuesto muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras, espero que este capi les haya gustado y disculpen de ante mano por la falta de SasuNaru en este capi pero es que necesitaba explicar lo que habia sucedido entre los hermanos Sabaku, en fin espero que les haya gustado y prometo que para el proximo capi si habra mucho SasuNaru…_

_¿Saben? Particularmente me encanta el nombre de este capitulo… no se como explicarlo… pero me encanta, en fin… espero lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen su reviews para saber si les va gustando, cuídense mucho y hasta el proximo capi!_


	15. Dejando Atras La Oscuridad

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 15: **Dejando Atrás La Oscuridad

Abrio los ojos con lentitud y sonrio con sinceridad al ver al rubio entre sus brazos, apreto aun mas el abrazo dejando que el ojiazul se moviera un poco para acomodarse un poco mas al abrazo, si lo pensaba bien ya hace dos dias que habian aclarado a las cosas y que ya realmente estaban como debia ser, sin embargo aun no habian podido estar juntos, la primera noche por sus propios nervios que lo llevo a hacer estupidez tras estupidez y la noche anterior por que habian llegado tarde y de paso cansados cada uno apoyando a su respectivo amigo, la verdad es que le había sorprendido que Temari fuera amiga de Naruto, pero siendo asi tal vez las cosas mejorarian…

-buenos dias…- susurro bajamente el Uzumaki sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro quien bajo la mirada para poder ver las hermosas orbes del menor…

-buenos dias…- junto sus bocas en un ansioso beso, si lo pensaba mejor no tenia que ser precisamente de noche para que pudiera hacer el amor con su pareja ¿cierto? Con cuidado y movimientos sutiles comenzo a dejar que la espalda del rubio quedara completamente recostada sobre la cama mientras el empezaba a colocarse sobre el ojiazul, aun sin separar sus bocas…

-¿Qué estas haciendo Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto en tono algo burlón el Uzumaki apenas sintio el peso del pelinegro sobre sus caderas…

-jugando un poco…- comenzo a besar el cuello del rubio quien sonrio abiertamente y empezo a recorrer con sus manos la espalda desnuda del mayor, ambos se encontraban apenas en bóxer, asi que la tarea era aun mas facil, un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando sintio los dientes de Sasuke morder un poco su piel, de esa forma tan sensual que solo el sabia hacerlo…

-¡espera un momento!- Naruto se sento abruptamente en la cama, recordando algo demasiado importante y dejando que las piernas de Sasuke rodearan sus caderas…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras sentia su cuerpo irse para atrás debido a lo incomodo de la posición…

-¿sabes que esa es una posición demasiada comprometedora?- hablo susurrante el rubio arrancandole un sonrojo al mayor, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que las cosas serian asi -¡no espera! No me distraigas- se levanto de la cama con rapidez y comenzo a sacarse el bóxer para dirigirse al baño…

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Naruto? ¿sabes que hace un momento estabamos a puntod de…?-

-si, lo se Sasuke disculpame pero se me hace tarde para la universidad…- se escucho el grito del menor desde el baño, el pelinegro solamente se acomod en la cama y bufo con algo de molestia ¿es que nunca podrían tener algo de intimidad sin que el resto del mundo se interpusiera? La puerta del baño se abrio -¿no te gustaría ducharte conmigo?- Naruto le sonrio y Sasuke penso que si las cosas serian asi… entonces el esperaria con gusto…

+--+

Abrio con algo de nervios la puerta y dejo que sus hermanos entraran tranquilamente, podia escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su propio corazón, vio al menor de los tres pasar con un aire despreocupado hasta sentarse en uno de los muebles –Kankuro…- comenzo a hablar el pelirrojo sobresaltando por demas a la rubia –el me conto lo que había pasado…- Temari miro con sorpresa al castaño que permanecia frente a ella…

-papa y mama me lo contaron antes de fallerse me pidieron que te buscara y te dijera que los disculpes… que se arrepentian de haberte arruinado la vida, y que de corazon esperaba que tambien algun dia los fueras a visitar a sus tumbas…-

La rubia suspiro sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, no habia explicaciones que dar, ellos ya lo sabian, pero… entonces… ¿Por qué no sabia que decir? Apreto sus manos en un acto de nerviosismo y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia sus hermanos -¿es verdad?- escucho la voz de Gaara, tan grave, tan adulta, tan madura, tan diferente a como la habia escuchado la ultima vez que lo vío… sintio sus ojos arder…

-lo es… yo nunca hubiera querido dejarlos… pero estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer… y tampoco queria que ustedes pasaran por lo mismo… jamas hubiera querido dejarlos… ustedes son lo mas importante que hay en mi vida… siempre lo han sido… y nunca han dejado de serlo… una vez les dije que ustedes estaban sobre todo incluso sobre mi propia vida… y eso nunca ha cambiado…-

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y pudo ver como una lagrima caia en sus manos ¿Por qué no podia levantar la mirada? Sentia un fuerte peso en su espalda, escucho como uno de los hombres se levantaba y caminaba con lentitud hacia ella, por lo que la rubia simplemente apreto mas sus manos y dos lagrimas mas salieron de sus ojos, el castaño se acunclillo frente a ella dejandolos a ambos en la misma altura, Kankuro tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de la rubia y con su otra mano seco sus lagrimas, le sonrio levemente y la abrazo con fuerza –te extrañe mucho… Temari-neesan…-

La mujer solamente abrio sus ojos en demasia y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al oir aquellas palabras del castaño, lo abrazo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como lo hacia cuando eran pequeños, como cuando temia romper a sus hermanos con sus abrazos de osos y una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios –yo tambien… te extrañe mucho…- hablo entre cortado debido a las lagrimas que brotaban con aparente facilidad de sus ojos –mucho… mucho…- se abrazo aun mas a el, y se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo habia cabiado las cosas ahora no era ella la que los abrazaba hasta dejarlos sin aire… ahora eran ellos quienes tenian mas fuerza que ella… un momento eso le recordaba… "_Gaara…_"

Giro un poco la cabeza sin soltar a su hermano y pudo ver como el pelirrojo los veia con atención y se sobresaltaba un poco al sentir la mirada de su hermana mayor –Gaara…- el labio inferior del pelirrojo temblo por un par de segundos sin saber muy bien que decir…

-yo…- Kankuro se solto del abrazo y tambien giro para ver a su hermano que lo miraba pidiendole que se acercara a el, que se estaba desbaratando y que lo necesitaba a su lado como cuando era niño y Temari ya no estaba…

-Gaara… ¿estas bien?- el castaño camino hasta el menor de los Sabaku y se sento a su lado viendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajaba un poco…

-es que… yo no… se…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz de Gaara sono titubeante, agacho la cabeza sumamente desconcertado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente se enteraba que su heramana no los habia abandonado como el creia sino que lo habia hecho por que necesitaba huir y a la vez para ayudarlos a ellos, asimilar todo eso no era facil… y menos cuando se había concentrado tanto en intentar odiarla…

-Gaara…- su cuerpo temblo al oir la forma tan dulce en que sono su nombre de la boca de su hermana –yo se que me equivoque y mucho…- vio a su hermana acercarse e instintivamente se levanto de su asiento, y desde que la vio por primera vez apenas recien se dio cuenta de que ahora eran casi de la misma altura, quizas el era mas alto que ella por un centímetro o dos –pero necesito que tu tambien me perdones…-

-yo…- miro a los ojos a la rubia –yo… no tengo por que perdonarte… tu no hiciste nada malo…- Temari sonrio al oir aquellas palabras y avanzo un poco mas dispuesta a abrazar al pelirrojo pero este solamente retrocedio al verla acercarse chocandose con el mueble detrás suyo…

-yo… lo siento…- Gaara volvio a agachar la cabeza –es… que… son tantos años que yo… y ahora de repente… déjame acostumbrarme a esto después de todo Kankuro es mas maduro que yo y… de verdad disculpa…- susurro un poco avergonzado…

-esta bien…- le sonrio dulcemente al menor y volvio a sentarse en el sillon –bueno… yo se que esto quizas te incomode un poco pero… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…- Gaara levanto la mirada -…¿Qué son exactamente Sai y tu?-

-Sai… ¿Quién es Sai?- Kaknkuro miro al menor y este solamente desvio la mirada…

-bueno… el… es… el es el…- los dos mayores se miraron discretamente y luego miraron al pelirrojo que continuaba desviando la mirada…

-si, yo se que Sai es Sai, pero no me refiero a eso sino a que son exactamente ustedes dos…- intento hablar lo mas tranquila que pudo, sabia que no podía hablar con tanta facilidad con su hermano por lo menos no por el momento…

-vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es Sai?- esta vez Kankuro arrugo un poco el entrecejo al ver que sus hermanos parecian hablar en clave…

-pues cuando nos vimos el estaba con Sai…-

-¡¿pasaste la noche con ese tipo en el hospital?!- Gaara suspiro y Kankuro se levanto viendo fijamente a su hermano…

-bueno… no creo que…- intento hablar conciliadora la rubia…

-por favor Temari quizas no sabes mucho de la vida de Gaara, pero ¡¿en un hospital?!-

-se mas de lo que te imaginas, puede que me haya alejado pero se muy bien como han desarrollado sus vidas, por eso es que quiero saber ¿Qué significa Sai en tu vida Gaara?- la rubia continuo insistiendo a pesar de que sabia de que corria muchos riesgos pero es que ella habia visto claramente la mirada de decepcion de Sai cuando Gaara se marcho del hospital…

-el… es solamente un conocido…- pronuncio después de un largo silencio el pelirrojo…

-¿solo un conocido?-

-si- Kankuro lo miro extrañado, sabia perfectamente que su hermano mentia, si fuera solo un amigo no hubiera pasado la noche con el en el hospital, por que si llego hasta allá era por que se habia preocupado y eso convertia en algo mas que un conocido al tal Sai… Temari solo suspiro no iba a romper mas la de por si debil relacion con su hermano, pero estaba segura de que habia visto cierto tinte de tristeza en los ojos del pelirrojo cuando este pronuncio la palabra 'conocido'

+--+

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Sai detuvo sus pasos al oir la voz tan siseante en la que le habló Hinata, algo muy extraño en ella, por lo que lo mejor era girar…

-Hinata… que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- una sonrisa se poso en los labios del pelinegro mientras intentaba sostenerla la mirada a la muchacha…

-pues yo vine a pagar la mensualidad de la universidad… ¿y tu?-

-yo tambien… jeje…- rio intentando que la peliengra no notara nada en realidad, por lo menos no de lo que estaba planeando hacer antes de que ella llegara…

-¿a si? Y…- camino con cierta tranquilidad hacía el pelinegro -¿para donde ibas?- la muchacha tambien sonrio…

-pues… a mi casaa… ¿para donde más?-

-¿no planeabas ir a entrenar MotoCross verdad?-

-no… para nada, estoy siguiendo las recomendaciones del doctor y guardando reposo…- volvio a sonreir con algo de nerviosismo ante la pelinegra quien lo miraba fijamente…

-¡Sai-kun!- un castaño se acerco a los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿nos vamos? Prometiste enseñarme la voltereta incluso mande a preparar mi moto para que…-

-si… si…- Sai de inmediato tapo la boca del muchacho mientra Hinata parecia querer estrangularlo –creo que tendra que ser otro dia por que… tuve un accidente y tengo que guardar reposo… ¡adios!- le dio un leve empujon al muchacho y este se marcho comprendiendo la situación…

-ah si que estabas guardando las indicaciones del doctor…- hablo sarcastica la muchacha…

-no es lo que piensas… lo que pasa es que yo le habia prometido eso hace un tiempo…-

-¿en serio?- la muchacha calló por un momento –esta bien, te creo, pero a cambio te acompaño hasta tu casa…-

-¿eh?... pero…-

-no te preocupes no tengo nada mas que hacer…- Sai simplemente sonrio resignado, definitivamente no podría practicar en mucho tiempo…

+--+

Los dias comenzaron a pasar, Chouji y Shikamaru continuaban con los andares por lo del nuevo restaurante a lo que a los pocos días se les unió una entusiasmada Ino dispuesta a colaborarles en lo que fuera necesario, la boda entre Neji y Hinata continuaba en los preparativos y todo al parecer por el momento se habia calmado, Deidara hace poco habia sacado de la mansión unos papeles que Itachi le había pedido y que ojala fueran lo suficientemente utiles como para que no tuviera que volver alli, no le gustaba la mirada que le enviaba Orochimaru, Gaara intentaba dia con dia mejorar las cosas con Temari y por lo mismo Kankuro habia decidido quedarse unas semanas mas… necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Sai realizaba pequeños ejercicios para mejorar la movilidad de su cuerpo, hasta ahora no habia vuelto a ver a Gaara y la verdad ni siquiera sabia como acercarsele, Lee y Tenten continuaban tranquilamente con su relación, pero lastimosamente aun continuaban de trabajo en trabajo y ya necesitaban estabilizarse un poco, Kiba continuaba recibiendo sus cartas con distintos orificios con variadas formas, lunas, estrellas, etc… pero aun no saba quien podía ser… Sasuke y Naruto… por ser los amigos mas cercanos y padrino hasbian estado demasiados ocupados ayudando a Neji y Hinata respectivamente… teniendo poco tiempo a solas…

El tan esperado sábado había llegado, la tarde lucia espectacularmente hermosa, y la mayoria de los integrantes de la familia ya se habian marchado a la iglesia, en la casa solo quedaban los empleados preparandolo todo para la recepcion, Hinata, Hannabi y por supuesto los amigos de la flamante novia, Sai entro tranquilamente a la habitación acompañado por su elegante traje, al igual que Lee, Kiba y Naruto quienes lo recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, Temari, Hannabi y Tenten tenian el traje de las madrinas que era un hermoso vestido azul marino con una finas mangas y una rosa en uno de sus hombros…

-tranquila… tranquila… respira… tienes que mantener la calma por que es un dia muy importante…- Tenten le hablaba calmadamente a la muchacha frente a ella quien respiraba con una bolsa de papel intentando calmar su respiración algo agitada…

-es que estoy muy nerviosa…

-todo los sabemos… pero tienes que lucir radiante ¿de acuerdo?- Tenten sonrio intentando calmar a la menor…

-de acuerdo-

-la que deberia estar nerviosa es Hinata, no tu Hannabi…- comento gracioso Naruto mientras la veia arrugar el entrecejo por el comentario…

-pero es un dia muy especial… hoy perdere a mi hermana y a mi primo al mismo tiempo…- comenzo a sentir la respiración agitarse -¿y si cuando estemos caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia me caigo? ¿o comienzo a llorar? ¡o peor a reir! Cuando estoy nerviosa me rio…-

-Hannabi tranquilizate…-

La puerta del baño se abrio y de ella aparecio una bellísima Hinata con un espectacular vestido de novia, sin mangas y cambio con una seda cayendo por su pecho y brazos, su cabellos cogido completamente a excepcion de unos cuantos mechones que eran levemente escondidos por un largo velo –wow Hinata… realmente preciosa…- Sai se acerco a la muchacha quien a pesar del velo podía notar el sonrojo que presentaba…

-gracias…-

-bien ya vayamanos…- hablo algo nerviosa Hannabi mientras intentaba aguantar la respiración –ya es hora, hoy todo sera perfecto para ti Hinata…-

-¡muy bien!- hablo con entusiasmada Temari –haber Hinata repasemos… ¿tienes algo nuevo?-

-no…-

-bien, ¿algo viejo?-

-el auto que me espera abajo…

-eso no cuenta… ya mismo solucionamos eso ¿y algo prestado?-

-no tengo…-

-¡¿Cómo?!- la rubia abrio en demasia los ojos

-¿para que es tan importante eso?- pregunto Kiba mientras se acercaba a las muchachas…

-lo nuevo es para que tenga suerte con todo lo que le espera en su matrimonio, lo viejo para que nunca olvide los buenos momentos, y lo prestado para que siempre tenga presente a sus amigos…-

-que sarta de estupideces…-

-callate Kiba…-

-como sea…- hablo el castaño ignorando por completo a la rubia –ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde…-

Todos respiraron hondo antes de salir de la habitación lo mas tranquilos que podían, era obvio que la unica que se encontraba nerviosa no era Hinata, subieron al espacioso auto y se acomodaron intentando no tocar el esplendoroso vestido de la Hyuuga, el auto arranco y todos intentaban conversar de cualquier cosa para que los nervios pasaran, el auto se detuvo algo brusco y todos se sorprendieron un poco, Sai y Naruto bajaron para ver que sucedia, mientras el resto esperaba tranquilamente…

-problemas…- hablo con un indescifrable rostro Sai –el auto no quiere encender…-

-¡¿Cómo que no quiere encender?!-

-hay que hacer algo…- Lee bajo de auto y la mayoría lo imito puesto que empezaban a sentir calor debido a que el aire acondicionado se habia apagado…

-pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ninguno de nosotros sabe de mecanica, por lo menos no pasamos de lo básico…-

-¡y de paso… no hay ni un solo auto en la carretera!…- Hannabi miraba de un lado a otro con desesperación, esto se estaba poniendo feo…

Sin razon aparente mientras sus amigos continuaban peleando por que hacer o no, Naruto giro para ver a Hinata, casi ni habia hablado en todo el camino, y entonces la vio, sentada como hace un momento dentro del auto, con la cabeza agachada y apretando con fuerza su vestido –Hinata…- susurro vagamente logrando que todos detuvieran sus peleas y miraran dentro del auto -¿Qué sucede dattebayo?-

-¡¿no es obvio?!- la novia salio del auto remangando un poco su vestido, con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla –¡esto tenia que pasar! ¡¡yo sabia que todo era demasiado perfecto!!- y sin pretenderlo comenzo a llorar ante al atenta mirada de sus amigos –quizas… quizas todo esto… no sea mas que una señal de que…-

Pero su Hinata pretendia continuar hablando, su hermana menor no se lo habia permitido puesto que le habia dado una fuerte cachetada a la mayor logrando que su mejilla se enrrojeciera -¿Qué te sucede? ¿acaso estas loca?- la voz de la menor sono con rabia contenida –no me vengas ahora con que te estas arrepintiendo…- la pelinegra mayor solo la observaba fijamente –Neji te ama y tu lo amas a el… estos son incovenientes que se pueden resolver…- todos se quedaron en un extraño mutismo mientras veian el fuerte carácter de la menor de los Hyuuga explotar, Hinata derramo un par de lagrimas mas antes de abrazarse con fuerza a su hermana…

-gracias…- susurro debilmente mientras sentia las manos de su hermana aferrarse a su cuerpo como cuando era pequeña y tenia miedo por algo…

-te voya a extrañar mucho onee-san… este es tu dia…- se solto lentamente de la mayor y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se acercara –vayanse, nosotros nos quedamos con el auto, nosotros podemos faltar, ustedes no ¡vayanse! La iglesia esta a veinte y tres cuadras…- el rubio la miro sorprendido pero no fue conciente de lo que pasaba hasta que sintio la mano de Hinata tomando la suya y emprendiendo carrera…

Hinata corria rapidamente ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ni un solo carro? Sacudio con fuerza su cabeza ya no lo iba a pensar mas solo iba a correr y llegar hasta donde estaba el, apresuro mas el paso mientras soltaba a Naruto y empezaba a recargar un poco su vestido para aumentar la velocidad, un par de segundos despues pudo ver a Naruto corriendo junto a ella… sonrio complacida… tenia que llegar como fuera…

+--+

Neji miro por enésima vez su reloj muñequera y se volvio a preocupar, aun continuaban dentro de una de las habitaciones de la iglesia esperando que la novia llegara para el caminar hacia el altar, pero ya habia pasado cerca de una hora, y ni sus damas, ni caballeros y mucho menos la novia habian hecho acto de presencia –tranquilizate Neji…- sintio la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro y como se colocaba frente a el –ya llegara… es normal que las novias se atrazen… creo… bueno, ya sabes mi boda no fue precisamente normal…- el castaño sonrio un poco, no sabia si era por el comentario fuera de lugar de su amigo o por los nervios que lo estabn carcomiendo…

Shikamaru bostezo una vez mas mientras con una mano tapaba su boca y su otra mano permanecia en uno de los bolsillos de costoso pantalón, Chouji permanecia sentado junto a Ino en una de las mesas cercanas, Shino hablaba por el celular seriamente, ultimamente se la había pasado así demasiado metido en los negocios de su familia, por lo menos para el gusto de sus amigos y Gaara miraba constantemente por la pequeña ventana a peticion del Hyuuga que no paraba de moverse de un lugar a otro sin saber que hacer…

-listo ya me canse, voy a buscarla-

-Neji si no te quedas quieto ¡juro! Que te aplico una llave para que te quedes inconciente por lo menos una hora, y ahí si la atrasada no sera Hinata sino tu…- hablo Shino rapidamente antes de volver a hablar por el celular, sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigos, era obvio que a pesar de todo estaba pendiente de sus amigos…

-solo aguanta un poco mas…- susurro Gaara y Neji solamente rodo los ojos impotente…

-de acuerdo, mira si no aparece en quince minutos mas, yo me comprometo en ir a la mansion a ver que pasa ¿de acuerdo?- Neji miro a Sasuke y le asintio un poco mas tranquilo, le agradecía mucho a sus amigos que estuvieran ahí…

+--+

El rubio y la pelinegra continuaban corriendo por las casi desierticas calles de ese vecindario, definitivamente hubiera sido mejor escoger una iglesia mas central y menos alejada de todo, una bicicleta freno muy cerca de la muchacha y esta inevitablemente retrocedio sintiendo casi de inmediato los brazos del ojiazul rodear su cintura –Hinata-chan si se arruina tu vestido las muchachas me matan…-

-gracias Naruto-kun…- le sonrio dulcemente y el muchacho en la bicicleta se sonrojo al ver a tan hermosa chica…

-lo siento… es que… estaba apresurado y…-

-espera…- lo corto de inmediato Naruto –vendeme tu bicicleta-

-¿Qué?- el chico lo miro desconcertado

-es de vida o muerte, tenemos que llegar a la iglesia…-

-por favor…- Hinata insistió un poco y el muchacho volvio a sonrojarse…

-mira tengo apenas cincuenta dolares pero si quieres te doy mas en la iglesia que esta como a unas dieciocho cuadras…-

-hai…- el muchacho acepto el dinero y se bajo de la bicicleta ofreciendosela a la pareja…

Naruto ayudo a Hinata a subirse y entre los acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron el vestido, por lo menos por el momento serviría, el ojiazul se subió casi de inmediato y comenzo a pedalear con un poco de esfuerzo, puesto que Hinata no pesaba demasiado, pero su vestido, sí… El viento golpeaba con algo de fuerza su rostro pero estaba seguro de que ni el peinado ni el maquillaje de la pelinegra se arruinarian puesto que llevaba el velo…

Empezaba a sentir el sudor en su cuerpo y empezo a pedalear con mas fuerza al ver que apenas faltaban un par de cuadras, para cuando llegaron el se bajo de inmediato y ayudo a bajar a Hinata dejando la bicicleta sobre la vereda, la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia una pequeña puerta que los conduciría al interior de la iglesia sin ser vistos por los invitados -¡Naruto, Hinata!- giraron antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y vieron como sus amigos se bajaban como podían de la grua que al parecer llevaba el auto en el que ellos venian hace mas de media hora…

La imagen resultaba un poco cómica, todos vestidos elegantemente y un poco apretados subidos sobre una grua que arratraba un auto igual de elegante que ellos –¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el rubio mientras todos ingresaban al lugar

-a la media hora de que se fueron aparecio una grúa de la nada y le dijimos que por favor pasara por esta iglesia…- contesto tranquilo Kiba mientras caminaba con el resto de sus amigos intentando arreglar su ropa y el cabello que se habian desorndenado por el viento…

-¿y Sai?- todos notaron como la voz de Hinata habia cambiado, ahora sonaba mas decidida que antes…

-no lo sabemos de repente grito 'nos vemos en la iglesia' y salto de la grúa EN MOVIMIENTO… ¿pueden creer?- grito un poco conmocionada al recordar como todos habian gritado al verlo saltar a la calle y como si nada, eso sin contar con que recien se estaba recuperando…

-¿Por qué se habra detenido…?- murmuro Temari mientras Narutoa bria la pequeña puerta y se sorprendio un poco al ver frente a el a un Sasuke que al parecer estaba dispuesto a salir…

-ya no va a ser necesario Neji…- hablo tranquilo el Uchiha por lo que el castaño giro de inmediato al ver a la pelinegra y estaba dispuesto a abrazarla pero de inmediato se interpuso Temari

-olvidalo… no puedes verla hasta que estes parado en el altar… asi que… ¡largo!- todos observaron divertidos la escena y como el castaño entrecerraba los ojos…

-oigan… ¿Cuánto mas demoran?- vieron como la puerta se abria y daba el paso a Kankuro, Itachi y Deidara que entraban despreocupadamente…

-ya vamos a salir…- hablo un poco mas tranquilo Neji soltando un poco de aire y acomodando su corbata –listo, vamonos…- comenzo a salir y estaba abriendo la puerta hasta que se abrió abruptamente golpeandolo en la nariz y empujandolo varios pasos…

-¡ya llegue!- un pelinegro un poco agitado ingreso al lugar sin entender por que algunas reia y otros los veían tan seriamente, ni que hubiera echo algo malo… -encontre lo perfecto para ti- hablo refiriendose a Hinata parandose frente a ella llamando la atencion de todos –quizas todas esas cosas, de lo nuevo, lo viejo y lo prestado que dijo Temari sean ciertos y por eso nos sucedieron ese monton de estupideces, por ese encontre el articulo perfecto…-

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto intrigada Hinata al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de Sai

-de esto…- abrio una pequeña caja roja y le mostro una hermosa gargantilla a la pelinegra, tenia varias perlas repartidas que caían en cascada que de seguro se posarian sobre el pecho de la muchacha, aquellas perlas que convinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y con los de su futuro esposo –es nuevo por que lo acabo de comprar, es viejo por que lo compre en una tienda de antiguedades que acabo de ver y es prestado… por que como yo lo compre es mío, asi que por hoy te lo presto…- le sonrio a sabiendas de que en realidad no esperaba que se lo devolviera…

-muchas gracias Sai…- el muchacho se apresuro y le coloco la hermosa gargantilla a la pelinegra, y nuevamente la puerta se volio abrir por lo que Neji retrocedio…

-Muchachos…- Sarutobi aparecio por la puerta junto a Konohamaru, Udon y Yamato -¿Qué tanto estan haciendo? Los invitados empiezan a creer que no habra boda…-

-ya vamos…- los cuatro que acababan de entrar salieron y Neji giro para mirar fijamente a la pelinegra a unos pasos de el –nos vemos…- y sin mas salio de la habitacion dispuesto a caminar hacia el altar, para que despues, unos segundos mas tarde y acompañada por la marcha nupcial Hinata caminara hacia el, tan bella como siempre, tan reluciente como nunca…

+--+

La boda llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos, los invitados miraban con atencion a la pareja frente a ellos que se encontraban arrodillados frente al cura, mientras que los padrinos se encontraban parados junto a ellos, Naruto y Temari del lado de Hinata, Sasuke y Hannabi del lado de Neji, eventualmente Sasuke miraba al rubio frente a el y este le respondia con pequeñas sonrisas, se sentia una paz tan increible, sin poder evitarlo Sasuke sonrio agachando un poco la cabeza para que aquello pasara desapercibido, pero no lo fue tanto para el Uzumaki quien sintio un gran alivio al ver el gesto del menor de los Uchiha…

Kankuro miraba con atencion al pelinegro sentado en las otras bancas laterales, habia escuchado perfectamente como Hinata lo habia llamado Sai, miro a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado y este simplemente miraba hacia el frente ¿se trataria del mismo Sai que Temari menciono la vez pasada? Se acomodo un poco en el asinto y decidio que ya luego se lo preguntaria con mas calma a Gaara o a Temari, sabia que alguno de los dos le diría la verdad…

Kiba muy a diferencia de los demas miraba a cada momento a Shino quien parecia igual que siempre, con su rostro serio pero misterioso al mismo tiempo, la unica diferencia con aquel cuadro era que en este momento una bella castaña se encontraba a su lado y le sonreia a momentos a demas de conversar cuando tenia tiempo, algo en su interior le dolia, al ver aquella imagen ¿y si era su novia? Sacudio la cabeza… debia olvidarse de el… era obvio que el pelinegro tenia echa su vida desde mucho antes de conocerlo… no como a el… que se le habia parado la vida en cuanto lo conocio…

Deidara era otro de los que miraba constantemente a una persona, y esa persona tenia nombre y apellido, Uchiha Itachi, veia claramente como al pelinegro le costaba mantener su pose erguida, algo muy extraño por que desde que lo conocio siempre penso que esa pose elegante y refinada que tenia el Uchiha mayor al hablar, caminar, sentarse, en fin, siendo el mismo… no era algo que el hubiera aprendido por ser un niño rico, sino mas bien que era algo que era innato en Itachi, sin embargo esa mañana el pelinegro de habia levantado con mucha fiebre… pero aun asi habia decidido asistir, puesto que el habia dicho que esos niñitos que se estaban casando el los habia conocido cuando apenas aprendian a hablar y no era capaz de faltar…

Solto un suspiro al ver las mejillas teñidas de Itachi por la fiebre y tenia que admitirlo, el muy maldito hasta enfermo se veia bien, sacudio con fuerza su cabeza no debia maldecir en la iglesia, asi fuera en pensamientos, volvio a suspirar pero esta vez al recordar lo que Sasori le habia dicho hace unos dias sobre que habia terminado con su novia, luego de eso el pelirrojo habia estado extrañamente atento con el, incluso lo habia invitado a salir esa noche, pero sinceramente se ya estaba reconciderando la idea de salir a cenar con el, si Itachi seguia asi de debil lo mejor seri quedarse con el para cuidarlo, se sobresalto un poco al sentir la mirada de Itachi sobre el y su cuerpo se estremcio un poco al ver la sonrisa por parte del mayor…

Definitivamente… sabia que el Uchiha podia cuidarse solo… aunque no lo quisiera admitir… sabia que estaba usando la enfermedad de Itachi como excusa para faltar a la cita con Sasori, pero… ¿Por qué? Si unos dias atrás eso hubiera sido lo que mas hubiera querido, o… es que… ¿acaso el simplemente queria pasar mas tiempo con el Uchiha?

-el amor es lo mas bello en este mundo… dicen que el amor es alcanzar el cielo y tocarlo con las manos, que cuando encontramos a esa persona ideal nos salen alas que nos permiten volar con esa persona y sentir la paz de Dios reconfortar la hermosa relacion…- el cura hablaba tranquilamente, y Lee apreso entre sus manos la manos de Tenten quien se encontraba a su lado, se miraron por un par de segundos a los ojos y la castaña de inmediato tambien apreto la mano del pelinegro, ambos sonriendo con dulzura…

Shikamaru observo nuevamente a Temari, no habia tenido tiempo de hablar cuando llego con Hinata por que todo habia sido demasiado rápido, pero una fuerte opresion se formo en su pecho, sabia que era inevitable ¿Por qué no habia pensado antes esa posiblidad? Estaba mas que seguro que esa noche la rubia se enteraría de todo ¿Por qué no lo habia prevendio?... pues muy facil por que junto a Temari todo se le olvidaba…

Sai simplemente pretendia no ver al pelirrojo sentado al otro lado en las bancas contiguas, si masl no recordaba con su hermano a su lado, Dios… le parecia incluso mas atractivo que la ultima vez que lo vio ¿o es que acaso los dias sin verlo influian? Suspiro cansado, fuera como fuera esa noche hablaria con el de ojos agua marina…

-…y si alguien se opone a aque esta unión se realice que habla ahora o calle para siempre…- se formo un amplio mutismo y Hannabi miro a todos los presentes con fijacion, dejando muy en claro que a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a suspirar la pagaría muy caro –bien, entonces con el poder que la Santa Iglesia me confiere…- Hinata y Neji se encontraban frente a frente mirandose a los ojos, con sus anillos de matrimonio en sus dedos anulares y con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro –los declaro, marido…- Neji apreto las manos de Hinata entre las suyas -…y mujer…- Hinata sonrio abiertamente mientras veia como el castaño levantaba con delicadeza el velo, tomaba su rostro y le plantaba un corto pero apasionado beso en los labios…

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar en el lugar, acompañado de un par de silbidos, todos se levantaron al ver pasar a los ahora esposos por la alfombra roja, todos sonrieron con felicidad verdadera al ver esa espectacular brillo que tenian ambos, granos de arroces cayeron apenas la pareja Hyuuga salio de la iglesia, varias miradas se cruzaron, sonrisas complices… unos eran felices… y otros muy pronto dejarían de hacerlo…

+--+

La noche ya habia caido y la mansión Hyuuga esta repleta de invitados, una melodiosa musica inundaba el lugar, y la nueva pareja bailaba lentamente en el centro de la pista, acompañados por otras parejas que tambien habian decidido divertirse un poco, los camarógrafos se pasaban de un lado a otro, tomando fotos y haciendo unas pequeñas entrevistas, después de todos las mas grande familias se encontraban en el lugar, eso sin contar con uno que otro personaje famoso…

-hola amiga…- Ino saludo alegremente a la pelirosa que acababa de llegar, dandole un fuerte abrazo…

-hola Ino ¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien ¿y tu? Yo que vengo a pasar una temporada por aca y tu te me desapareces…- comento graciosa la rubia mientras le ofrecia una copa a la mujer a su lado…

-si, disculpa, es que Sali de viaje por un tiempo… necesitaba pensar…- hablo melancólicamente Sakura mientras veia a Sasuke hablar con Naruto y sonriendo a momentos –queria aclararme…-

-ya veo…- susurro la Yamanaka al ver hacia donde se dirigia la mirada de su amiga -¿y a que conclusión llegaste?-

-que el no me va a querer asi ese rubio desaparezca, podría segurarte que si el rubio desapareciera… aun asi no se fijaria en mi, me ve como una amiga y nada mas…-

-me alegra- Ino sonrio abiertamente

-¿eh?-

-nunca te lo dije por que quise que te dieras cuenta por ti misma, pero me alegra que ta hayas dado cuenta de la verdad… me alegra que hayas madurado Sakura…- la pelirosa sonrio ante las palabras de su amiga y bebio un poco de champaña mientras veia como el rubio y el pelinegro se desaparecian por uno de los balcones…

-¿y tu como vas con Chouji?- Ino estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida y Sakura sonrio –yo tambien lo sabia solo estaba esperando a que te aclararas…-

-eso no va para ningun lado…-

-eso es lo que tu crees…- Sakura sonrio al ver el sonrojo de Ino…

-¿bailamos?- la voz de un hombre cerca de su oido sobresalro un poco a la pelirosa logrando que girara de inmediato y abriera desmesuradamente los ojos al identificarlo…

-¿Kankuro? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-llegue de viaje hace unos dias…- Ino sonrio casi sin que se notara, y decidio que lo mejor era marcharse –no te habia visto en todo este tiempo…-

-estuve de viaje…-

-me alegra… entonces ¿Qué dices, bailamos?- el castaño le extendio la mano a la muchacha y esta dejo su copa antes de caminar junto al mayor al salon…

+--+

Kiba iba a tomar un poco de champaña hasta que la mano de Lee lo detuvo quitandole la copa de las manos –no tengo la menor intencion de llevarte cargado a tu casa como la otra vez…- comento el pelinegro mientras levantaba una ceja al ver el enojo en el rostro del castaño…

-jaja… que gracioso…- hablo sarcastico el Inozuka…

-es en serio Kiba…- esta vez fue Tente la que intervino y el giro el rostro molesto pero aquel gesto no duro mucho en su rostro al ver a unos cuantos metros a Shino conversando con unos reporteros mientras les tomaban fotos… arrugo el entrecejo… aun seguia junto a esa castaña…

-Tenten…- hablo tranquilamente –tu que lees sobre esas revistas de negocios y chismes ¿sabes quien es el?- la muchacha miro al pelinegro a distancia quien hablaba con un semblante serio –hace un buen rato que le toman fotos… ¿es famoso o algo asi?- pregunto el castaño intentando disimular…

-mmh… si no me equivoco su nombre es Aburame Shino, es el hijo unico de los bufet de abogados mas famosos del mundo, su oficina central esta en Los Angeles, tengo entendido que le faltan un par de años para terminar la carrera pero su padre a anunciado que se hara cargo de las empresas al comenzar el próximo año…-

Y entonces el corazon de Kiba se detuvo -¿estas hablando de que se radicara en el exterior?-

-me imagino…- hablo descuidamente la castaña antes de fijar la mirada en la muchacha que acompañaba al pleinegro desde hace rato -…y esa muchacha es hija de un famoso petrolero, ya sabes que los de la alta sociedad siempre procuran que sus hijos se relacionen con gente de su mismo nivel y todas esas estupideces…- bebio un poco -…de seguro le ha pedido que le enseñe la ciuda o que la acompañe, puesto que ella no es aquí, pero eso viene con segundas intenciones, estoy segura…-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- pregunto Lee divertido al ver lo facil que se desenvolvia su novia con el tema…

-me gusta leer las revista de negocios, y pues las familias con mucho poder y dinero salen seguido, ademas de las revistas de chismes- guiño un ojo complice –y si no me equivoco es amigo de Neji y según tengo entendido por boca de Hinata, todos los amigos de Neji, tienen buena posición social y pertenecen a familias con empresas muy reconocidas a nivel nacional sino tambien mundial…-

A pesar de que Tenten continuaba hablando Kiba ya no la escuchaba, habia dejado de hacerlo desde que menciono lo de la posible unión entre Shino y aquella castaña, eso no le gustaba, miraba fijamente al pelinegro y vio como este asentia y le daba la mano a la reportera y al camaragrofo antes de que se marcharan en señal de educación, Shino levanto la mirada y la fijo en los ojos de Kiba, quien se sorprendio al sentirse descubierto por estar viendo tanto tiempo al pelinegro, retrocedio un paso y choco con una mesa logrando que esta se moviera y varios vasos cayeran formando un pequeño escandalo, levanto la mirada y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el imperturbable rostro del Aburame… asi que sonrio… sonrio por ser el quien lo habia echo sonreir, por que estaba seguro que en ningun momento lo habia asi con la castaña…

+--+

Naruto se encontraba viendo el hermoso jardin de la mansión desde uno de los balcones mientras Sasuke lo abrazaba desde atrás, igual que la noche en que se habian encontrado, esa noche todo era tan perfecto, suspiro y sintio la quijada del mayor en su hombro, no hablaban desde hace varios minutos pero era conciente de que no lo necesitaban, se sentia muy bien asi, compartiendo ese mutismo tan raro en el, pero que al parecer al pelinegro le encantaba y que difrutaba sin disimularlo…

-te quiero…- susurro vagamente Sasuke provocando que la piel del ojiazul se erizara…

-¿a que ha venido eso?- hablo nervioso cuando los labios del pelinegro comenzaron a besar su cuello con lentitud y pasando a momentos con cierta delicadeza su lengua… incitandolo por completo…

-a que te quiero… de verdad…

-yo tambien te quiero Sasuke…- giro y junto sus labios con los del mayor dejando que este juntara aun mas sus cuerpos, sus labios jugaban con los del Uchiha en un beso, lento pero lleno de pasion… como ya se le había hecho costumbre últimamente…

-¿nos vamos?- volvio a hablar en susurro Sasuke y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro…

-no estamos en nuestro baile de graduación para que nos fuguemos hacía otra parte Sasuke…- dijo burlon el rubio mientras el mayor reia un poco ante el comentario…

-cierto, cierto… pero yo quiero que esta noche sea solo nuestra… quiero que seamos un verdadero matrimonio… quiero amanecer desnudo a tu lado… y poder sentirte de la misma manera…- su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas al ver el sonrojo del rubio…

-de acuerdo…- hablo bajamente Naruto –vamonos…-

+--+

Deidara conducía a Itachi a la habitación, no estaba ebrio pero sabia perfectamente que el mayor se encontraba un poco debil y aturdido por la fiebre que tenia en esos momento, incluso podia sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del pelinegro "_es definitivo… me quedare esta noche… no puedo dejarlo asi…_" lo recosto con cuidado y lo cambio de inmediato de ropa, evitando cualquier incoveniente, camino a la cocina y regreso casi enseguida para ponerle unos pañitos en la frente al mayor, quien respiraba pausadamente a causa de la enfermedad… dejo el pañuelo en la frente del Uchiha y saco su celular dispuesto a hablar bajamente…

-¿Sasori-san?... si, soy yo Deidara, disculpeme pero no podre ir esta noche… tuve una pequeña complicación…- se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba sentado y cerro la puerta dandole un ultimo vistazo a Itachi –mejor dejemoslo para otro día ¿si?... esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, adios- corto la llamada y entro a su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse de pijama, habian estado un tiempo en la recepcion haciendo acto de presencia hasta que la salud de Itachi empeoro, lo cual comprendieron los novios y sus amigos, sonrio un poco al recordar como Itachi habia dicho que le parecia estupido que una fiebre lo derrotara de esa manera…

Pero Deidara era conciente de que no era una fiebre cualquiera… por eso debia cuidarlo… por que Itachi creia que era una fiebre que se curaba con una pastilla y ya, pero no era de ese tipo, era de las que necesitaba reposo, paños de agua fria y una buena sopa, se coloco un pantalón y una camisa de algodón y camino nuevamente hacía la habitación del Uchiha, se acerco con lentitud y tocó su frente para verificar la temperatura pero se sorpendio un poc al ver como Itachi lo tomaba del brazo…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrias con Sasori?- la voz de Itachi sonaba algo rasposa y cansada…

-no lo creí conveniente… ademas ya cancele…-

-¿por mi culpa?- por alguna razon que Deidara no termiaba de comprender, Itachi sonaba entre enojado, triste y decepcionado "_quizas es por la fiebre…_"

-no… yo…- antes de que pudiera continuar el pelinegro lo habia jalado del brazo atrayendolo hacia el y logrando que el rubio recostara su rostro en el pecho del mayor…

-quedate…- el corazon de Dediara latió violentamente –...por favor…- el rubio no sabia por que no se alejaba, lo unico que podia razonar era que se sentia demasiado comodo junto al Uchiha, cerro los ojos y no lo penso mas, se acomodo en la cama y se abrazo al cuerpo de Itachi que continuaba emanando cierto calor por la fiebre… calor que el Confucio con calidez… para cuando se dio cuenta Itachi se habia quedado dormido casi de inmediato, el tambien cerro los ojos teniendo como ultima vista el sonrojado rostro de Uchiha Itachi…

+--+

Temari respiró profundo e intento ver que todo en su ropa estuviera perfecto, con toda la locura de la boda no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Shikamaru pero ahora ya no habia nada que se lo impidiera, camino entre la gente buscando al castaño y sonrio abiertamente al verlo apenas a unos pasos delante de ella mientras era entrevistado por una reportera junto a otro castaño y una rubia –¿entonces la inauguracion de su restaurante esta muy próximo Chouji-san?- el castaño sonrio amablemente…

-asi es, esta previsto para la próxima semana…-

-me alegra mucho, estamos seguro que será todo un éxito…- la joven reportera le sonrio y Temari pudo divisar claramente como la rubia que se encontraba junto a Shikamaru fruncía el ceño, era obvio que la reportera estaba coqueteando con el castaño –una foto por favor…-

Vio a los tres acercarse un poco, una sonrisa salio de los labios de la rubia y del castaño mientras que Shikamaru hizo un simple gesto de cansancio "_muy tipico en el_" penso Temari mientras continuaba observandolo –Chouji ¿vienes un momento por favor?- un pelirroja muy bella hizo aparición

-Karin… que tal…- comento el Akimichi mientras saludaba a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla

-muy bien hace tiempo que no te veía…- los dos se habian marchado en una amena conversa, dando un permiso al camarógrafo y a la reportera, a pesar de todo Ino no les quitaba la vista de encima…

-bueno… entonces que les parece si les hago unas cuantas preguntas…- La rubia reacciono al oir a la mujer y simplemente asintió, al darse cuenta de que ya no divisaba ni a Karin ni a Chouji –de acuerdo entonces Ino-san ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en el país o es que ya va a quedarse? Tengo entendido que la empresa de modas de sus padres radica en Roma y se extiende por todo Europa y segun se ha dicho pronto tomara la presidencia de la compañía Yamanaka ¿es cierto?-

-si, dentro de poco me cederan la presidencia- sonrio afablemente –y no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo, mas bien es una visita de amistad…-

-ya veo por la boda de sus amigos- la mujer acomodo sus lentes con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro que a Temari quien continuaba observandolos no le gusto "_¿Qué pretende?_" –bueno entonces una foto de la pareja…- "_¿la pareja?_" Ino sonrio y un flash se dejo ver mientras Shikamaru seguia completamente ausente –veamos… que tal una pregunta para unted Shikamaru-san ha estado muy callado, dígame después de anunciar oficialmente su compromiso con Ino-san ante los medios de prensa ¿para cuando es la boda?- Temari retrocedió intintivamente "_¿com…compromiso_" empezo a negar con la cebeza mientras miraba con mas fijeza la espalda del Nara "_por favor… que lo niegue… que lo niegue… no puede ser verdad_"

-bueno…- la voz de Shikamaru se dejo escuchar y la Sabaku instintivamente se llevo una mano al pecho –la verdad aun no hay fecha para la boda, no hemos hablado definitivamente sobre eso…-

-pensamos esperar un tiempo, después de todo unos grandes amigos acaban de casarse…-

-pero… ¿su matrimonio es seguro?-

-claro…- la voz de la rubia sono extrañamente resignada, por lo que la reportera decidio no seguir…

-bueno entonces una foto, pero esta vez como los novios que son…- Ino sonrio un poco nerviosa, no es que no tuviera la confianza con Shikamaru, se conocian desde niños, pero aun así acababan d rectificar su compromiso ante los medios, y no sabia por esa idea no le agrdaba… se agarro al brazo del castaño juntando un poco mas sus cuerpos y sonrio…

Temari agacho la cabeza aun con las manos sobre su pecho, pero esta vez con la cabeza agachada, podia escuchar claramente como la mujer le hacía preguntas a Shikamaru sobre sus empresas, pero ya no los oía realmente, queria llorar y no podía, se había quedado completamente estatica, levanto la mirada y pudo ver como el camarografo y la reportera se despedían, la pareja giraría en cualquier momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era huír, comenzo a correr tropezandose entre la gente hasta chocar con alguien que la tomo de un brazo…

-¿Temari?-

-me… me tengo que ir… hablamos luego Kankuro…- el menor arrugo el entrecejo y afianzo mas el agarre…

-¿Qué sucede?-

-no pasa nada…-

-¿estan discutiendo?- una tercera voz hizo aparicion, Gaara, el pelirrojo se sorprendio al ver como su hermana agachaba la cabeza mientras intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas que empezaban a salir -¿Qué paso?-

-¡no paso nada!- Temari se solto del agarre de su hermano mientras apretaba sus puños –ni siquiera el tiene la culpa, la culpa la tengo ¡yo! Por ser una completa idiota y pensar que el pudiera andar enserio conmigo…-

-¿el?- Kankuro arrugo aun mas el entrecejo -¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerte daño?-

-no importa…- la rubia seco sus lagrimas lo mas rapido que pudo pero se extraño al ver como Gaara la tomaba por los hombros y la miraba fijamente…

-dime su nombre…-

-Gaara… no importa en serio ya estoy grandecita y puedo solucionar mis problemas sola…-

-¡dime su nombre!- Temari abrio los ojos abruptamente al ver esa mirada en su hermano menor…

-Shikamaru…- susurro esperando que el de ojos agua marina no la haya escuchado puesto que ella no pensaba repetirlo nuevamente…

-¿Nara Shikamaru?- pregunto asombrado Kankuro mientras dejaba la copa que llevaba en la mesa mas cercana -¿es el?- la rubia simplemente asintió y pudo ver como Gaara la soltaba…

-Shikamaru está comprometido con Ino…- musito el pelirrojo mientras dirigia su mirada hacia el otro lado del salón divisando al castaño y la rubia, y sin dar mas explicaciones se encamino hacia allá…

-Gaara…- Temari hizo el amago de detenerlo, pero el brazo de su otro hermano lo detuvo…

-vete…- le extendio las llaves de su carro las cual tomo la rubia sin entenderlo muy bien –andate a tu casa, mañana hablamos…-

-¡¿acaso estas loco Kankuro no puedo dejar que Gaara haga quien sabe que estupidez?!-

-¿acaso quieres tener a un monton de camarografos encima?! Apenas Gaara mencione tu nombre todos los reporteros comenzaran a preguntar hasta dar contigo, son muy hábiles y muy molestos cuando se lo proponen, ademas no tengo la menor intencion de que mi hermana aparezca en toda la prensa rosa… y me imagino que tu tampoco…- vio directo a los ojos a la rubia quien simplemente suspiro con resignacion –mañana voy por mi carro y mas te vale que este sano y salvo…- le sonrio y la rubia arrugo la nariz en señal de molestia…

-idiota…- alcanzo a decir antes de salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible…

+--+

Ino conversaba tranquilamente mientras el se dedicaba unicamente a escuchar, habia estado buscando toda la noche con la mirada a Temari pero no la habia encontrado, hace poco se habia enterado que era la hermana de Kankuro y Gaara y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con sus amigos, tenia que aclarar las cosas con Temari lo antes posible, no sabía como pero definitivamente no quería sacar a la rubia por completo de su vida -¡maldito!- logro escuchar el grito de Gaara pero apenas pudo reaccionar cuando este lo tomo de las solapas de su traje empujandolo contra una de las paredes –¡sabias que era mi hermana y aun asi te atreviste!-

-¡Gaara ¿Qué haces?!- dijo un poco alarmada Ino mientras jalaba de uno de los brazos del pelirrojo para que soltara al castaño que parecia no querer reaccionar…

-dime… ¿somos amigos o no?-

-yo…- descubrió que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo cuando lo vio levantar el puño, asi que decidio cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, sabia que de cierta forma se lo merecía…

-dejalo…- Kankuro habia sostenido el brazo de Gaara deteniendo el impulso, el pelirrojo solo lo vio fijamente para luego resoplar molesto, desviar la mirada y alejarse un par de pasos…

Se podían escuchar los murmullo en el lugar y como la mayoría de las personas se habian aglomerado en el lugar, sin entender lo que sucedia -¡¿me pueden explicar que esta sucediendo?!-

-nada…- respondio frescamente Kankuro mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru –es solo que Gaara lo ve mas frecuente, yo a diferencia de el no te he visto en un buen tiempo, asi que tomalo tambien como un saludo…- y sin esperar un segundo mas le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al castaño, formando mas ruido en el lugar…

+--+

Sasuke besaba lentamente al rubio frente a el, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, sabia que no exitia necesidad pero aun así lo habia echo, se encontraban frente a la cama y con una lentitud muy extraña en el Uchiha despojo al rubio de su ropa, aprovechando cada segundo para tocar su piel, empezo a dar pequeños besos por el torso del menor quien empezo a emitir pequeños gemidos debido al contacto, lo recosto sobre la cama y se sorprendio un poco al ver como el ojiazul tambien se habia encargado de dejarlo sin ropa, podia sentir sus cuerpos rozandose constantemente y como su exitacion subia a momentos al ser conciente de que era Naruto quien se encontraba bajo su cuerpo…

Le dio un ultimo beso en la boca al rubio sabiendo que la proxima vez que lo besara ya se encontraria dentro de el, beso su cuello y empezo con una mano a acariciar las piernas del rubio quien habia cerrado los ojos por la exitación, empezo a bajar hasta llegar al ombligo del menor –ah… Sasuke…- Naruto sentia pequeñas punzadas en su entrepierna cada vez que Sasuke besaba mas debajo de su ombligo , era como si sus besos fueran agujas que le cortaba de inmediato la respiración…

Sasuke dio un rapido beso al miembro del ojiazul y sonrio complacido al ver como el menor daba un pequeño saltito al sentir el contacto, levanto un poco las piernas del ojiazul y empezo a besar con lentitud sus muslos, tener de esa manera a Naruto era completar los sentimientos que aun no se habían dicho, hacer el amor, era expresar sin palabras lo mucho que queria a la otra persona, era demostrar la confianza que se tenian, metio un dedo en el interior del rubio y este dio un pequeño respingo…

-Sasuke… eso… escuese…- murmuro con dificultad al sentir la invasión pero sin atreverse a abrir los ojos –ah…- un pequeño gemido se escapo al sentir otro dedo en su interior…

-tranquilo…- no sabia si era por el momento en el que se encontraba, pero en ese momento la voz de Sasuke había sonado extrañamente sensual…

-¡ah!- otro dedo habia ingresado y ahora se movian constantemente en su interior –ahh…- agarró con fuerza las sabanas mientras mordía su labio inferior…

Miro fijamente la expresión de Naruto y sonrio un poco mas, saco con cierto cuidado los dedos del interior del menor y se empezo a acomodar delantel del rubio –donde me duela mas de lo debido me las pagaras Sasuke…-

-deja de ser tan quejumbruso… Naruto…-

-¡¿Cómo que…?! ¡¡AHH!!- mordio con fuerza su labio inferior casi hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar cuando sintio el miembro de Sasuke en su interior, no podia creer que el hubiera gritado de esa manera, su respiración se comenzo a acelerar y su pecho subia y bajaba constamente debido al placer que estaba experimentando…

-mmh…- un suave gemido salio de los labios del pelinegro quien ingreso por completo y solto un poco de aire por la necesiada que sentia de empezar a moverse, coloco los brazos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio y comenzo a besarlo con fiereza mientras este empezaba a respirar con mucha dificultad, salio con una lentitud inesperada sin separar sus labios y volvio a entrar de una sola estocada….

-¡ahh!- Naruto ladeo el rostro cuando lo sintio entrar de esa manera tan brusca pero exquisita al mismo tiempo…

-Na…Naruto…- los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos y las manos de Sasuke empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio…

-Sa…¡Sasuke!- sin proponerselo apreto con fuerza la mano de Sasuke que en ese momento se encontraba sobre su estomago mientras contra la otra mano apretaba el respaldo de su cama al sentir como el pelinegro había dado en un punto en su interior que lo habia exaltado por completo…

-ah…- sintio el espasmo del cuerpo de Naruto y su corazon comenzo a bombear con fuerza, dejo que Naruto continuara apretando su mano izquierda por lo que con la derecha empezo a masajear el miembro ya rigido del ojiazul…

-ah… Sasuke… ya… ya no… puedo…- la voz entrecortada del rubio lo exitó aun mas, logrando que aumentara el nivel de sus embestidas por lo que el rubio echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemia con mas fuerza, casi gritando…

-Naruto… yo… ah…- no podia ni siquiera formular una frase por el constante movimiento de su cuerpo, cerro con fuerza sus ojos conciente de que pronto llegarían al final…

-¡¡AHH!!- los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo en cuanto llegaron al extasis, y apretando sus unicas manos unidas como si quisieran apegarse a la realidad… a una realidad junto al otro… no querian llegar solos al clímax, querian llegar junto al otro… tal y como lo habían hecho…

-te amo…- susurro bajamente Sasuke mientras se recostaba alado del rubio, su voz había sonado tan baja, propia en alguien que no esta acostumbrado a demostrar sus emociones…

-yo tambien te amo… y dilo mas alto que pareciera que no quisieras que me enterara…- Naruto dibujo un pequeño puchero y de inmediato sintio la mano de Sasuke atrayendolo hacia el en un largo beso…

-¿contento?-

-ahora si- le sonrio y se abrazo a el sumido en una exquisita tranquilidad, y que junto a Sasuke no tenia desde hace tiempo…

**FIN CAPITULO QUINCE**

_**Bueno espero que este capi les haya gustado, por que aunque no lo crean me costo hacerlo, y aun mas por que no cuento con mucho tiempo, asi que les pido paciencia por que ya no voy actualizar tan seguido pero voy a intentar hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, espero que el capi les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, hasta el próximo capi!**_


	16. Al Amor De Mi Herida

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 16: **Al Amor De Mi Herida

Su rubio cabello se movia con el viento mientras continuaba caminando por las ya oscuras calles, su largo cabello a momentos chocaba con su rostro y su vestido se ondeaba entre el viento, solto un suspiro sin despegar la vista de sus caros zapatos -¡Ino!- giro casi de inmediato al identificar al dueño de su voz e intento sonreir un poco al verlo frente a ella -¿ya te vas?-

-si, es un poco tarde…-

-¿y Shikamaru?-

-queria estar sola…- susurro con un aire melancolico mientras su corazon latia chocando con fuerza contra su pecho, decidiendose entre hablar o no –tu… ¿tu te fuiste con Karin?-

Chouji enraco una ceja al ver como la rubia evitaba su mirada –si- Ino apreto con fuerzas sus puños –estaba muy bebida y no parecio que se marchara sola a su casa…-

-ya veo…-

-Ino… ¿Qué te pasa?- la rubia levanto la mirada para encarar al castaño quien tenia un gesto de preocupación en el rostro lo que la hizo sonreir ligeramente…

-es que hace un momento Gaara y Kankuro se pelearon con Shikamaru- el castaño abrio con sorpresa sus ojos –le pedimos disculpas a Neji y Hinata y me fui a hablar con el… hablamos por mucho tiempo y me conto todo lo que habia pasado entre el y Temari…-

-¿la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro?-

-si…- Ino solto un corto suspiro –después de hablarlo mucho decidimos romper con nuestro compromiso…- Chouji ladeo un poco la cabeza -…despues de todo el y yo nunca fuimos novios realmente solamente estabamos unidos por el compromiso que nos impusieron nuestros padres, y por como estaba Shikamaru me di cuenta de que el de verdad la quiere, asi que por el bien de los dos lo mejor era terminar con todo esto, hablamos y luego me marche…- nuevamente suspiro mientras veía como el castaño la observa fijamente provocando cierto temblor en su cuerpo…

-¿y tu estas bien con eso?-

-si, Shikamaru y yo somos grandes amigos por eso no me moleste con el compromiso, despues de todo los dos conocemos desde hace mucho y nos tenemos el suficiente cariño y confianza… por lo mismo tampoco me duele que hayamos terminado con el compromiso, yo sería incapaz de casarme con el si, se perfectamente que esta enamorado de otra persona, eso seria muy injusto para el…- Chouji puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia quien sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas…

-¿y tu?-

-yo lo quiero como un amigo-

-¿y por que lloras?-

-de felicidad…- susurro con voz acongojada –el va a estar con la persona que quiere… en cambio yo… yo…- se abrazo con fuerza al castaño mientras este pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Ino –yo no puedo… por que el no me quiere…-

-Ino… ¿Quién puede ser tan idiota como para no quererte?- la voz de Chouji sonaba tranquila por lo que Ino solamente se aferro mas a su espalda undiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor…

-el me ve como una amiga…- el abrazo de Chouji se hizo aun mas fuerte y se hundieron en un pequeño silencio mientras la respiracion de la rubia se calmaba…

-vamos… ¿te llevo a casa?-

-no…- la muchacha movio ligeramente su cabeza –quiero irme sola…-

-¿estas segura?- Ino solamente asintió mientras el llevaba sus manos dentro de su leva y empezaba a alejarse de su vista, la rubia lo observo alejarse y sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo sin saber que hacer…

-Chouji…- el castaño volvió a girar a varios pasos de la rubia -¿recuerdas cuando eramos niños y Shikamaru, tu y yo prometimos estar juntos por siempre?-

-claro teniamos como siete u ocho años…-

-aquel dia cuando tu me abrazaste y dijiste que los dos se encargarian de protegerme de todo, Shikamaru puso su mano en mi hombro, pero… pero tu abrazo me hizo sentir realmente bien… realmente protegida… desde ese dia…- llevo sus manos delante de su pecho mientras el viento continuaba moviendo con fuerza su cabello y su algo largo vestido –desde ese dia yo me enamore de ti-

Chouji dejó que el viento moviera sus propios cabellos viendo fijamente la rubia a unos pasos de el, lo unico que escucho despues de las palabras de la rubia fue el palpitar de su corazón podia sentir un leve cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo e invitablement sonrio, se acerco a pasos lentos a la muchacha quien obviamente estaba nerviosa –Ino… ¿Qué tan difícil era acabar con toda esta locura antes?- la rubia estuvo dispuesta a hablar pero cuando el castaño puso una mano en su mejilla su mente se bloqueo por completo –no se si te amo desde aquel dia…- susurro con cuidado mientras veia los ojos de la menor empañarse un poco –pero se que te amo ahora- junto sus labios con cierta delicadeza sintiendo el leve estremecimiento en cuerpo de la rubia…

Ino se aferro a la espalda del castaño y dejo que el beso continuara mientras ella sentia un par de lagrimas caer por su rostro, se separaron durante un segundo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la rubia suspiro y volvio abrazarse a Chouji con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

+--+

Sintió los rayos de luz golpear en su rostro y obviamente los cerro con mas fuerza pero al ver que esto no funcionaba decidio abrirlos ya un poco mas resignado, pero todo contraste con la realidad quedo matizado cuando abrio en demasía los ojos al fijarse que su rostro estaba a menos de un centímetro de distancia de Itachi y que los brazos de este lo rodeaban por completo "_se me habia olvidado que dormimos juntos_" un tono carmesí se poso en su rostro ante el sentido de las palabras, se movió con cuidado intentando no despertar al mayor y se levanto de la cama, se deseperezo con cuidado y salio de la habitación no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo al pelinegro…

Soltó un bostezo tranquilo y comenzo a calentar el agua para preparar un poco de café hasta que el sonido del timbre lo sorprendió un poco haciendolo dar un pequeño saltito -¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- miró por el pasillo y suspiro con alivio al ver que el ruido no habia despertado al Uchiha, camino hacia la puerta y la abrio con cuidado -¿si?- se sorprendio un poco al ver a un pelinaranja frente a su puerta, era un hombre un poco mas alto que el, casi hasta podia aseguarar que del porte de Itachi, vestia elegantemente pero a las vez con soltura, se asombró de lo apuesto que era, estaba seguro de que era extranjera, pero por alguna razon su presencia le provocaba un hueco en el estomago…

-buenos dias, disculpa la hora pero es que venia de apuro ¿aquí es donde esta viviendo Itachi?- Deidara arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo ¿Por qué le molestaba la presencia de ese hombre?

-si ¿Quién es usted?-

-ah si disculpa, yo soy amigo de Itachi, mi nombre es Pein y me imagino que tu eres Deidara…- el pelinaranja estiro su mano y el rubio la estrechó con algo de desconfianza, estaba seguro de haber escuchado mas de una vez como el pelinegro hablaba constantemente con este hombre… claro ahora recordaba por que le molestaba su presencia…

-¿Pein?- la voz de Itachi resono en el departamenteo haciendo que el rubio girara de inmediato

-Itachi… tanto tiempo sin verte…- el pelinaranja sonrio ligeramente para acercarse al Uchiha saludandose con un amistoso abrazo…

-igualmente sabes perfectamente por que vengo ¿cierto?- Itachi solamente suspiro cansado y asintio -¿estas bien?-

-solo un poco de fiebre- contesto tranquilamente -¿ya se entero?

-casi pero no falta mucho para que lo descubra- el rubio cerro con la puerta un poco incomodo puesto que los dos parecian hablar en clave…

-ya veo…- susurro mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla –vamos a mi habitación tengo unos papeles que enseñarte que de seguro nos serviran…-

-¿conseguiste papeles que lo incriminen?-

-algo parecido, pero sabes perfectamente cuales son mis planes…- comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación del pelinegro hasta que el Uchiha detuvo sus pasos –gracias por todo Deidara…- le sonrio un poco al rubio y volvio a encaminarse con el pelinaranja…

Deidara simplemente lo vio alejarse con cierta preocupación, Itachi ya le habia advertido que el dia que llegara Pein era por que las cosas no iban marchando muy bien y que habria que apresurar varias cosas, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que su preocupación no iba por ese lado… no le gustaba que ese hombre se encerrara en la habitación con Itachi… no le agradaba que Pein guardara tantos secreto con el pelinegro… en definitiva no le gustaba que Pein estuviera tan cerca de Itachi… y ese pensamiento lo angustió…

+--+

-hasta ahora entiendo por que estoy aquí…- comento con fastidio Sasuke mientras caminaba entre la gente junto a Naruto los dos con gafas y unas gorras debido al sol –ayer nos acostamos muy tarde y de paso estuvimos en una fiesta, estoy sumamente cansado…-

-¡Sasuke! ¿Podrias dejar de quejarte?- hablo algo irritado el rubio mientras seguia caminando entre el césped buscando a alguno de sus amigos –sabe perfectamente que hoy es el partido del equipo de Udon y Konohamaru y que nos invitaron por que nos tienen aprecio…-

-TE tienen aprecio, el mocoso y yo no nos llevamos bien…-

-ah… Sasuke ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu y un niño de trece años se odien? Eso en infantil…-

-¿ahora yo soy infantil?-

-por supuesto que lo eres… mira ahí esta Sai… ¡Sai!- el pelinegro que se encontaba a varios pasos de ahí, giro y sonrió abiertamente al ver al rubio junto al Uchiha -¿Cómo estas?-

-muy bien y ustedes…-

-bien tambien- contesto de inmediato el Uchiha mientras Sai solamente asentia…

-¿invitaste a todos?- pregunto interesado el rubio…

-por supuesto que si, es mas ahí vienen…- giraron y pudieron ver como entre bromas, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Neji y Temari junto con sus hermanos se acercaban, el cuerpo de Sai se estremeció al distinguir al pelirrojo junto al castaño, no estaba muy seguro del porque estaba ahí pero lo mas seguro es que hebiera sido Temari quien habia insistido en que fuera, desde hace varios dias que la rubia estaba empecinada en averiguar que tenia el con su hermano y estaba mas que seguro que ese era el por que de su presencia aquí, y por la mirada que le envio el pelirrojo era obvio que el no tenia la menor idea de que se lo encontraria…

-Hinata te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, deberias estar en tu luna de miel…- hablo Sai intentando ingnorar la fria mirada del Sabaku, no le gustaba que lo mirara asi, no después de que ellos habian compartido todo tipo de miradas, y esa lo lastimaba…

-pero yo queria ver a Konohamaru-kun ademas solo seran un par de horas y como no pudimos salir de viaje por la universidad y todo eso pues pensamos que seria bueno distraernos un poco…- hablo con tranquilidad la pelinegra…

-igualmente…- refuto Sai mientras negaba con la cabeza –ustedes deberian estar metidos en una cama…-

Todos rieron ligeramente y pudo ver como el rostro de la muchacha se encendia -¡hey! ¡¡Muchachos!!- pudieron ver como un alegre Konohamaru junto con Udon se acercaban corriendo y tras de ellos Sarutobi…

-wow que genial es su uniforme- exclamo entusiasmado Kiba mientras los veia sonriente…

-¿a que si? Es el mejor de todos…- hablo con orgullo Konohamaru mientras levantaba la barbilla -¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? El partido ya esta por empezar vayan a las gradas…-

-Konohamaru y yo les conseguimos los puestos de la primera fila…- hablo feliz Udon mientras les señalaba las gradas…

-¡de acuerdo dattebayo mucha suerte Udon, Konohamaru!- el rubio agito con fuerza su brazo mientras todos se acercaban a las gradas para poder verlos, el partido empezó casi de inmediato y a pesar de que ya habian pasado varios segundos aun ninguno de los dos equipos anotaba ningun gol…

-maldito delantero por que no bloqueo al del otro equipo- exclamo con algo de fastidio el Uchiha ganandose la mirada asesina de varios padres…

-Sasuke calmate…- hablo entre risas Naruto –recuerda que son niños…-

-da igual es un asco de partido…- el rubio no pudo evitar continuar sonriendo al ver que después de todo Sasuke se habia terminado interesando en el partido…

Todos se levantaron con sorpresa al ver como un muchacho pateaba con fuerza en la canilla de Konohamaru y el arbitro no dictaminaba penal -¿pero que le pasa a ese arbitro?- pregunto con molestia Sarutobi…

-¡es un imbecil dattebayo!-

-eso claramente es una falta- Lee miraba indignado como el arbitro solo llamaba a un camilla para que se llevaran al castaño y no hacia nada mas…

-demonios…- susurro Sai apretando sus puños…

-¡oye!- Udon empujo por el pecho al castaño que hace un rato habia golpeado a Konohamaru y este arrugo el entrecejo -¡eso no esta permitido! ¡Fue una falta!-

-¡pues el arbitro no dijo nada!- y antes de que Udon pudiera raccionar el castaño le asestó un golpe en la mandibula haciendolo retroceder varios pasos…

-¡entonces si el no hace nada yo si lo hare!- y se lanzó contra el castaño para empezar una pelea sorprendiendo a todos, provocando que los demas integrantes de los dos equipos comenzaran a agredirse unos contra otros…

-demonios y todo por culpa de ese arbitro…- Naruto sumamente enojado entro a la cancha donde los niños se encontraban algunos en el piso y otros todavía levantados golpeandose como podian -¡¿se puede saber que demonios le sucede?!- pregunto con molestia el ojiazul al árbitro -¡¡eso fue una falta!!-

-no lo fue-

-¡¡pero usted esta ciego hasta tuvieron que llevarlo en camilla!!- Sai se levanto de inmediato y camino hacia donde se encontraba el rubio seguido por los demas que no auguraban nada bueno y menos con esos niños intentando matarse los unos con los otros…

-no fue una falta- volvio a hablar el hombre con una sonrisita prepotente –mi hijo no comete faltas- Naruto abrio con sorpresa sus ojos ¿Cómo demonios habia llegado un padre de los jugadores a ser árbitro?

-es usted un maldito convenenciero ¡mire lo que provoco!- agarró de las solapas al arbitro y este lo miro con molestia, en un movimiento brusco se solto del agarre del rubio logrando que este cayera sentado en el piso…

-suelteme…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un puño lo golpeo con fuerza en el tabique de su nariz haciendolo caer de lleno en el piso…

-idiota…- murmuro con odio Sasuke mientras movia un poco su puño y veia al rubio levantarse mirandolo con asombro –y no me digas nada dobe que se lo merecia…-

-no te lo iba a reclamar, se lo merecia…- se limpio de inmediato mientras veia al hombre levantarse y sorprenderse por que la nariz le sangraba…

-¡¡pero!! ¡¿Qué les sucede? es solo un juego me rompio la nariz!- exclamo fuerte el hombre…

-si es solo un juego ¿Por qué no se porta como un profesional y deja los favoritismos de lado?- hablo friamente el Uchiha mientras el hombre lo miraba con odio…

-¡lo voy a demandar por haberme agredido, mire nada mas como me dejo la nariz de seguro tengo que ir al hospital!-

-demandeme- Sasuke se cruzo de brazos –pero… si no quiere gastar dinero por gusto en abogados le advierto que mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke…-

-es… es… un… ¡¡por que demonios me golpeo!!-

-¡por que se lo merecia!- Naruto observaba divertido como Sasuke se gritaba con el arbitro pero aun asi no decia nada, sabia que el hombre no era tonto y no demandaria a un Uchiha que de seguro podia pagar los mejores abogados del país, asi que la discusión no pasaría de eso… simples gritos…

+--+

Sai levanto desde la cintura a un Udon que se movia con fuerza en sus brazos -¡sueltame! ¡Sueltame Sai!- exclamo mientras intentaba soltarse…

-¿Qué sucede Udon tienen que venir a rescatarte?- hablo burlon el castaño mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que corria por su boca…

-dejalo que lo golpeé se lo merece por tramposo…- la voz de Gaara sorprendio a Sai quien giro de inmediato soltando a su primo para que volviera a saltar sobre el castaño…

-Gaara…- musito débilmente al verlo ahora a su lado...

-tu primo pelea my bien…- comento mientras veia como Udon lo habia lanzado al piso y ahora se encontraba sentado sobre el muchacho y lo golpeaba…

-me imagino que Konohamaru le debe haber enseñado…- sacudió su cabeza y se regaño a si mismo por haberse desviado del tema -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Temari fastidio para que la acompañaramos…-

-ya veo…-

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar…- Sai sintió su corazon bombear con fuerza ante las palabras del pelirrojo "_maldición su voz suena… tan sensual…" _se regañó mentalmente ante lo unico que pensaba en esos momentos…

-¿ahora?-

-¿puedes?- el pelinegro asintio y empezo a seguir al pelirrojo a quien sabe donde…

+--+

-Sasuke-kun… Señor… por favor ya basta…- intervino Lee al ver que al parecer ninguno de los dos parecia querer dejar de discutir –creo que lo mas importante en este momento es detener a los niños…- todos observaron a su alrededor como los niños continuaban con su pelea todos contra todos y algunos adultos intentaban detener a los menores quienes parecian no querer detenerse con nada…

-¡pero la culpa la tiene este idiota!- Temari golpeo con la cartera a la cabeza del arbitro y de inmediato sintio a Kankuro tomarla de un brazo…

-calmate Temari…- el Sabaku conocia muy bien el carácter de su hermana, asi como sabia que si no la detenia ahora luego sería peor…

+--+

-esto ha sido una total vergüenza…- hablaba una voz por el micrófono un par de minutos después de que el escandalo fuera calmado -¿Cómo es posible que dos equipos que estan proximos a la final se hayan agarrado a golpes de esa manera? Aunque el arbitro se haya equivocado su actitud y la de algunos adultos no es justificada…- todos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados mientras Naruto apoyaba una mano en su frente evitando reir por todo el incidente –y quiero que les quede claro que estuvieron a punto de ser eliminados pero hemos decidido darles una segunda oportunidad, suspender el partido de hoy y darles una nueva fecha para que vuelvan a enfrentarse…-

Todos permanecian en las gradas mientras Konohamaru permanecia con su pierna completamente estirada y con mucha crema para evitar el dolor mientras que a su lado se encontraba un Udon algo acalorado y con par de golpes visibles –esperamos que este lamentable error no vuelva a cometerse o en tal caso tomaremos medidas mas drasticas, niños recuerden que ustedes no juegan por ir tras una copa, por que al final es solo eso una copa vacía, ustedes vienen aquí para divertirse y compartir un momento ameno con sus familiares y amigos, la copa solo es la materializacion de un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo…-

-prometeme…- hablo en voz baja Konohamaru a Udon –que si se me ocurre volver a invitarlos a un partido me daras un buen golpe en la cabeza…-

-prometido…- susurro Udon mientras continuaban escuchando el infinito discurso del presidente del club de futbol, ambos suspiraron resignados a estar asi siquiera un par de horas mas…

-interesantes golpes tienes… espero que hayas aplicado los golpes que te enseñe esos de seguro le dejan una marca por varias semanas…- hablo nuevamente Konohamaru viendo de reojo a su amigo…

-no lo dudes…-

-¿puedes dejar de reirte usuratonkachi?- murmuro Sasuke mientras veia al rubio negar aun con la cabeza baja evitando la risa…

-no puedo… hace tiempo que no me divertia asi…-

-por cierto…- hablo tranquilamente Kankuro mientras miraba de un lado a otro -¿y Gaara?-

-ahora que me doy cuenta…- hablo esta vez Tenten mirando de un lado a otro…

-¿Dónde esta Sai?- pregunto esta vez Kiba buscando con la mirada al pelinegro…

+--+

La puerta se abrio bruscamente y Gaara la cerro casi de inmediato sin separarse de la boca de Sai, ambos respirando agitados, ambos con las manos vagando por el cuerpo del otro, dio un pequeño salto y se abrazo a la cintura de Sai con sus piernas mientras este dejaba su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello lamio con cuidado el niveo cuello del pelirrojo mientras este dejaba escapar suaves gemidos, Sai llevo una mano hacia el pantalón del menor y empezó a desabrocharlo rapidamente, Gaara se solto y dejo que el pelinegro empezara a bajar sus pantalones…

-ah…- empezo a gemir con algo de fuerza cuando la mano de Sai rozó su miembro intencionalmente "_esto… esto es como la primera vez que nos vimos…_" antes de que se diera cuenta el pelinegro lo habia tomado de la cintura y lo habia alzado nuevamente –Sai…- susurro levemente la boca del pelinegro se deslizaba por toda la extensión de su cuello con una facilidad ya conocida, cuando el primer dedo estuvo en su interior su cuerpo se sobresalto un poco, desde la ultima vez que había estado con Sai no habia estado con nadie mas "_no he podido estar con nadie mas_"

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se tenso al sentir otro dedo abrirse paso en su interior y cerro con fuerza sus ojos "_¡maldición! ¿Por qué no he podido olvidarme de el? ¿Por qué sigo queriendolo asi?_" arqueo un poco su cuerpo cuando los dientes de Sai mordieron ligeramente su cuerlo –ahh…- se movio un poco y sintio la respiración del mayor agitarse al sentir el movimiento…

-Gaara… ¿no se supone… que ibamos a hablar…?- hablo entre cortado el pelinegro mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello del pelirrojo…

-tu empezaste…- empezo a respirar un poco mas calmado –no debiste haberme besado…-

-no debiste haberme cogido del brazo…- Gaara rio un poco…

-¿te exitó que te tocara el brazo?-

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que todo en ti me exita Gaa-chan? ¡auch!- se quejo al sentir los labios del pelirrojo morder con algo de fuerza su clavicula…

-odio que me digan asi…-

Sai tomo de la barbilla al pelirrojo y unio sus labios en un beso apasionado, antes de que el mismo pudiera hacerlo la lengua de Gaara entro en juego empezando a moverse con la suya casi dejandolos sin aire –ahora ya no me interesa hablar…- saco los dedos del pelinegro de su interior y le sonrio ligeramente, Sai volvio a unir sus bocas y sintio como las manos de Gaara se aferraban a su espalda cuando comenzo a entrar en el pelirrojo -¡ahh!- Gaara se vio obligado a separar sus bocas para poder gemir cuando el miembro de Sai estuvo dentro –espera… espera un momento…- dejo que su espalda se recostara en la pared detrás suyo y comenzo a respirar un poco agitado…

Movió con ligereza sus caderas y Sai entendio el mensaje que le habia mandando, nuevamente llevo sus labios al cuello del menor y comenzo con lentos movimientos en su interior, entraba y salia lentamente esperando que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se acostumbrara a la invasión, luego de un par de segundos comenzo a embestirlo con algo de fuerza –ahh… Sai…- el cuerpo de Gaara se movia de acuerdo a las embestidas del mayor mientras empezaba a sentir su cuerpo sudar y su cabello moverse en cada movimiento…

-Gaara… porfavor… luego de esto de… de verdad necesito… ahh…- echo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el pelirrojo se movió ligeramente provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera –necesito… hablar contigo…- sin embargo Gaara no le respondio mientras mordia su labio inferior para evitar gritar…

-¡AHH!- el pelinegro había dado en un punto en su interior "_la razon por la que vine… fue para verlo… ¿Por qué todo entre nosotros siempre se reduce a sexo?_" abrio los ojos ligerament para ver las facciones del mayor -¡ah! Sai…- empezó a sentir su respiración fallarle y como su cuerpo se tensaba…

-Gaara…- fue el ultimo suspiro que se escuchó en el lugar antes de que ambos llegaran al clímax y cerraran con fuerza sus ojos, sus cuerpo se relajaron lentamente y las piernas de Gaara se deslizaron hasta tocar el suelo, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por las pocas fuerzas pero una mano de Sai lo apreso a su cuerpo dejando que apoyara su rostro contra su pecho y asi permanecieron varios segundos, el uno abrazado al otro intentando alargar el momento el mayor momento posible…

El pelirrojo comenzó a separse lentamente del cuerpo de Sai mientras este se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente, se sobresalto cuando sintio la mano de Sai en su mejilla –quiero hablar contigo…-

-yo…- un celular comenzo a sonar y de inmediato bajo la mirada para buscar sus pantalones –es el mío… ¿Dónde esta?- busco entre su ropa que esta mezclada con la de Sai ¿en que momento se habian desvestido por completo? –alo… ¿Cómo que…? Si, si esta bien ya voy…- colgo la llamada y comenzóa vestirse como pudo –me tengo que ir…-

-pero quedamos en hablar…-

-de acuerdo… tu… llamame luego…- una vez estuvo vestido a punto de salir del lugar, tomo el pomo de la puerta en sus manos pero aun asi tomo un poco de aire y giro para poder darle un rapido beso a un sorprendido Sai "_soy un completo idiota_" –nos vemos…- y con ese ultimo susurro el Sabaku salió del lugar sin darse cuenta de la tonta sonrisa en el rostro del mayor…

+--+

-mmhh… esto es muy valioso Itachi…- comento Pein mientras dejaba las hojas que acababa de leer sobre la cama -¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

-me ayudaron…- respondio tranquilo mientras salía del baño ahora con ropa mas cómoda…

-¿el muchacho que esta afuera?-

-si, fue Deidara…-

-ya veo…-

-¿Crees que podemos contar con EL para que nos ayude?-

-¿te refieres a Deidara?- Itachi simplemente negó –pues aun no he hablado personalmente con el, pero quizas es lo mas probable… por cierto Itachi ¿Deidara y tu…?

-mmhh… no- el pelinegro movio ligeramente la cabeza –el esta enamorado de un chico de la universidad y al parecer el ha empezado a corresponderle…-

-¿y por que esa mirada?- pregunto directamente el mayor -¿tanto te gusta?- Itachi solamente suspiro..

–la verdad no se que tanto me gusta… yo… simplemente no lo se… se supone que yo vine aca a destruir a Orochimaru y de repente aparece Deidara en mi vida…-

-ten cuidado, eres conciente del riesgo que corre tu vida al enfrentarte a Orochimaru, si algo te llegara a pasar…- el pelinegro suspiró

-tienes razón pero todo esto me tiene muy confundido…-

-desde el primer momento sabias que esto no era fácil…- Itachi solamente asintió…

+--+

Temari se saco sus zapatos y los lanzo en cualquier parte mientras se recostaba en uno de los sillones, hace un rato se acababan de marchar sus hermanos luego de ver el dichoso partido "_esto fue mejor que ir al estadio_" penso sonriente al recordar todos los incidentes, habia intentado descubrir las reacciones de Sai y Gaara al verse pero prácticamente ni se vieron durante el partido y luego cuando comenzó el escandalo se habian desaparecido, al final tuvo que llamar al pelirrojo para ubicarlo pero aun así no habia podido descubrir absolutamente nada de lo que se traian ese par…

El timbre de su departamento sono haciendola levantarse de inmediato mientras abria la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró casi de inmediato al ver a Shikamaru frente a ella -¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Temari quiero hablar contigo…-

-no me interesa…- el rostro de la rubia se endureció –vete…-

-escucha yo…- la puerta se cerró de inmediato y el castaño suspiro decidido a continuar hablando, estaba seguro de que la rubia aun estaba ahí…

-Temari… mi compromiso con Ino nunca fue real…- continuo hablando con la puerta frente a el -…nuestros padres nos comprometieron y nosotros para evitar problemas aceptamos, después de todo somos buenos amigos y todo eso, solo estabamos esperando el momento indicado para avisarle a nuestros padres que no nos casariamos… nosotros solo queriamos alargar el tiempo lo mas posible, y todo iba bien hasta que te conocí. Nada oyeme bien NADA de lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un juego para mi…- un profundo silencio se escuchó en el lugar –escucha no podemos hablar asi… piensalo ¿de acuerdo? Llamame cuando estes lista para que hablemos…-

Temari permaneció recostada sobre la puerta escuchando como los pasos de Shikamaru se alejaban de a poco, suspiro un poco mas tranquila mientras dejaba que una pequeña lagrima corriera por su mejilla, se dejo resbalar por la puerta y se sento en el piso con la puerta tras su espalda, paso sus manos por su cabello y volvió a suspirar con la mirada perdida en el interior de su apartamento…

+--+

-¿y se puede saber a donde vamos?- pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad mientras veia a Sasuke conducir con tranquilidad…

-vamos a un lugar muy especial para mi…- el Uchiha condujo por un par de minutos mas y estaciono su auto, sorprendiendo un poco al ojiazul por el lugar en el que se encontraban –vamos…-

-¿Por qué me trajiste aca?- pregunto bajamente el rubio mientras miraba con atención el lugar…

-por que quiero que los conozcas…- Naruto dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y siguió al pelinegro durante unos cuantos metros sin dirigirse la palabra nuevamente…

-a este lugar solo vienene mis amigos y yo…- pronuncio con un aire melancolico el Uchiha mientra se colocaba en cunclillas frente a dos lápidas –vengo cada cierto tiempo para ponerles flores y ver que su tumba no este malgastada o algo por el estilo- rozo con lentitud las lapidas mientras las miraba con cierta añoranza…

-Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha…- susurrro con tranquilidad el ojiazul mientras se colocaba junto al mayor -¿son tus padres verdad?-

-si… después de todo de algun modo nos conocimos cuando ellos se alejaron de mi vida…- Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y este lo miro fijamente –son las personas mas importantes en mi vida y queria que los conocieras…-

Naruto lo abrazó con lentitud dejando que Sasuke posara su quijada sobre su hombro, sintio el aliento del pelinegro cerca de su cuello y el solamente atinó a apretar mas el abrazo –Gracias Sasuke…- el pelinegro suspiro y le dio un corto beso en los labios al rubio antes de levantarse nuevamente…

-bien, vamos a tomar algo ¿si?- el ojiazul simplemente negó…

-no, ahora yo tambien quiero enseñarte a dos personas muy importantes para mi…- jaló del brazo al Uchiha y caminaron esta vez por varios minutos, antes de llegar…

Naruto suspiró con algo de soltura y le señaló unas lapidas que se encontraban frente a ellos –son mis padres, Kunshina y Minato…- Sasuke le sonrio levemnete y apreto su mano mientras miraban durante varios segundos la lápida –yo tambien queria que los conocieras…- con pasos lentos el ojinegro se paro detrás del menor y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza…

-Gracias a ti tambien Naruto…- y ahí permanecieron durante varios segundos abrazados en la soledad del cementerio, cada uno absorviendo ese momento de absoluta confianza…

-¿Naruto?- lo dos giraron de inmediato y se sorprendieron un poco al ver a una rubia y aun peliblanco detrás de ellos -¿que haces aqui?-

-Tsunade-obaachan… ero-senin…- pronuncio con algo de nerviosismo al ver la mirada algo escrutiñadora de la mujer en ambos, eso sin contar con la mirada dura que le enviaba Jiraiya a Sasuke…

-casi no nos has llamado, estabamos muy preoucupados por ti…- volvio a hablar la rubia esta vez dirigierndose al menor –ademas crei que habiamos quedado en que nos presentarias a…- esta vez miro al pelinegro…

-si, lo se y lo lamento mucho, pero he tenido muchas cosas pendientes y… ¿Cómo esta Shizune-neechan?-

-no desvies la conversacion Naruto- el rubio se sorprendio un poco por el tono tan serio que uso el peliblanco…

-esta bien…- dijo con un suspiro al ver la situacion tan tensa –Sasuke ellos son Tsunade-obaachan y el es Jiraiya…- dijo con tranquilidad mientras los señalaba –y pues Shizune-neechan es como una hermana para mi pero parece que ella no esta aquí…-

-un gusto- hablo respetuoso el pelinegro mientras hacia una leve inclinación…

-no me gusta- fue la escueta respuesta de Jiraiya mientras Sasuke se abstenia de hacer cualquier comentario –no me gusta para nada este muchacho…- Sasuke solamente apretó los puños…

-¡ero-senin!-

-Jiraiya algo me dice que las cosas entre estos muchachos son muy diferentes a lo que nosotros habiamos imaginado…- hablo parsimoniosamente Tsunade mientras soltaba un suspiro -¿acaso no los viste abrazados?- Narutoa sintio efusivamente…

-Tsunade-obaachan tiene razon ero-senin…- el rubio miro a los ojos al peliblanco –todo ha sido una terrible confusion desde el principio, Sasuke y yo nos amamos… es una larga historia- se paro delante del mayor –para mi es muy importante que ustedes acepten a Sasuke en mi vida…-

Jiraiya solamente bufó molesto mientras miraba al ojiazul y luego le dirigia una mirada al pelinegro –por lo menos tienes un punto a tu favor muchacho…- hablo dirigiendose al Uchiha –no te has metido mas de lo necesario en esta conversacion, odio cuando intentan hacerse los gallitos…- Tsunade le sonrio a Naruto y este capto el mensaje, Jiraiya acababa de aceptar escucharlos, despues de todo la unica razon por la que no le caia bien Sasuke era por que pensaba que podia estar haciendo sufrir al rubio…

-si lo desean podemos ir a un restaurante y conversar…- comento con tranquilidad el pelinegro –tengo mi auto afuera…-

-de acuerdo…- hablo tranquilo Jiraiya, Naruto estuvo a punto de caminar junto a Sasuke pero de inmediato el peliblanco lo jalo de la cintura para colocarlo entre el y Tsunade –tu aquí, hasta que escuche esa larga historia….- Tsunade rió un poco, Sasuke rodo los ojos y Naruto enrojecio al ver el instinto sobreprotector del mayor "_y justo ahora se le ocurre demostrar su vena protectora dattebayo… que vergüenza…_"

+--+

"Acompañame.

Por que puede suceder que me llegues a querer,

Pon tu mano sobre mi mano y a tu lado seguiré

Ven conmigo, cierra los ojos

Y en silencio, sin palabras yo mil cosas te diré

Acompañame a vivir mi soledad…

Enseñame a querer…"

Kiba suspiro una vez mas leyendo la ultima carta esta vez con la forma de un triangulo y suspiro, masajeaba con lentitud el pelaje de Akamaru aun sentado en una banca y llevo su mirada al cielo intentando relajarse, lo que más lo sorprendia de este poema es que en esta ocación llevaba una pequeña notita 'Nos vemos mañana en la cafeteria Ills a las 10' Akamaru se comenzo a mover y salio corriendo -¡Akamaru! Demonios… otra vez no…- se levanto rápidamente y siguió al can por casi todo el parque hasta que vio que de repente comenzaba a ladrar y avanzaba con mas rapidez, se detuvo de inmediato al ver que saltaba sobre Shino y lo hacia caer sobre el cesped "_¡ay no! ¡ay no! ¡AY NO!_"

-espera… espera… detente…- pronunciaba tranquilamente el pelinegro en el piso al sentir el peso del animal sobre su cuerpo y como este jadeaba con fuerza ladrando a momentos y moviendo constantemente su cola en señal de felicidad -¿Akamaru, no?- dijo una vez se logro acomodar y quedo sentado frente al animal y este ladro en afirmacion –vaya, parece que te tienen bien amaestrado…- acaricio la cabeza del perro y esto se cerro los ojos en un gesto de paz…

-disculpa…- alcanzo a decir un cansado Kiba mientras se arrodillaba junto al perro para quedar a la misma altura que el Aburame –es que… no se que le pasa… el no es asi, bueno si es muy entusiasta pero… ¡disculpa!- dijo un poco avergonzado mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza con un sonrojo -¿eh?- levanto la mirada confundido al ver como el pelinegro reia, no escandalosamente pero si de una manera educada, tal y como esperaba de una persona que ha sido criada bajo todas las reglas de etiqueta, aun asi era una risa fresca y sincera, inevitablemente el castaño sonrió, siempre lo habia visto como una persona imperturbable y que ahora estuviera frente a el riendo… definitivamente era algo que le alegraba el alma…

-esta bien… no te preocupes, creo que le caigo bien o algo por el estilo…- comento una vez habia dejado de reir mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru -¿y que haces por aquí?-

-saque a pasear a Akamaru… ¿y tu?-

-yo necesitaba pensar…-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este parque?- pregunto con cierto tono de incertidumbre a lo que el mayor levanto la mirada para fijarla en el castaño quien de inmediato se tenso –eh… disculpa, olvida mi pregunta…-

-no hay problema…- dijo mientras volvia a dirigir su mirada al can y continuaba acariando la cabeza –cuando era pequeño mi nana me traia aca, lejos de la mansion por que sabia que a mi padre no le gustaba que anduviera en estos tipos de parque, decia que si queria divertirme me compraran juguetes o fuera a algun complejo o parque de diversiones, pero al contrario de mi padre mi nana pensaba que lo mejor para un niño de cinco años es que se divirtiera sanamente que corriera, que se ensuciara, que se cayera… que fuera un niño normal como los demas, ella decia que los juguetes y todos esos lugares que mi padre recomendaban eran lindos pero para un niño mas grande si yo les frencuentaba desde esa edad me volveria un niño malcriado, egoista, frívolo que pensaba que todo se recompensaba con un buen regalo…-

Shino solto un pequeño suspiro –por eso me traia aca a escondidas de mi padre, pasabamos muchas horas aquí, yo de verdad me divertia, incluso me traia a escondidas junto con Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara de vez en cuando junto con Kankuro… la pasabamos muy bien…-

-¿y que paso con ella?- inconcientemente Kiba comenzo a acariciar lentamente el lomo de Akamaru…

-mi padre considero que un niño de doce años ya estaba muy grande para tener una nana y la despidio, nunca mas la volvi a ver…- suspiro con cansancio y dejo al perro mientras se dedicaba a mirar hacia al frente…

-eso es muy cruel…-

-asi es mi padre…-

Un denso silencio se formo entre los dos –oye… el dia de la boda de Neji y Hinata no pude saludarte… pero me alegro verte…-

-si, yo tambien te vi, eres amigo cercano de Hinata ¿no?- dijo mientras se levantaba nuevamente y Kiba imitab su gesto para empezar a caminar hacia un kyosko cercano…

-si… este… esa chica… la… la que estaba contigo… ella… ¿es tu novia? Por que es muy bonita…- comento algo nervioso mientras evitaba mirar al pelinegro y este compraba dos botellas con agua…

-no es mi novia, solamente iba a estar aquí por unos dias y mi padre me pidió que la acompañara aunque…- el corazon de Kiba latio con fuerza –estoy seguro que mi padre tiene planeado que mi familia se una a la suya…- le extendio una botella al castaño y este la tomo mientras se sentaban en una banca cercana…

-y… ¿y tu estas de acuerdo?...-

-mi padre me pidió que fuera a hacerme cargo de la presidencia del bufet en Nueva York dentro de unos meses…- abrio tranquilamente la botella –y no me pude negar por que soy hijo unico… comprometerme con alguien creo que esta en el paquete ¿no?- bebio con tranquilidad el agua, mientras Kiba apretaba con fuerza la botella sintiendo la rabia invadir su cuerpo…

-eso es todo… ¿lo aceptas como si no te importara?- mascullo entre dientes apretando con mas fuerza la botella…

-¿disculpa?-

-me tengo que ir- hablo cortante mientras se levantaba de su asiento y Akamaru comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor –fue un gusto hablar contigo- dejo la botella sobre la banca y sin mas giro para irse con Akamaru a su lado, respiraba algo agitado ¿Cómo podia aceptar algo que no deseaba con tanta facilidad? Apreto con fuerzas sus puños sin darse cuenta que Shino lo habia seguido con la mirada hasta que doblo en una esquina "_a Shino le da igual marcharse… por que no hay nada que lo ate aquí… ¿Por qué soy tan estupido y no reacciono de una vez? Le da igual que lo comprometan o no, por que en realidad no ama a nadie… y yo no estoy entre sus planes_" Akamaru comenzo a ladrar y Kiba comenzo a correr queria llegar pronto a su casa…

+--+

-entonces ¿tu eras aquel niño del parque?…- pregunto incredula Tsunade mientras miraba a los ojos a Sasuke quien asentia con tranquilidad, se encontraban cenando en un tranquilo restaurante, ya tenian una hora o mas ahí, prácticamente habian terminado de comer, ahora solo conversaban y bebian un poco de vino –pues de verdad que has crecido aquel dia eras un niño lindo, pero te has vuelto un hombre muy apuesto…-

-gracias…- dijo con un leve carmesí mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza…

-entonces como les iba diciendo- retomo la palabra el rubio –a Sasuke no le quedo mas remedio que buscar alguien con quien casarse para no perder el patrimonio que les habian dejado sus padres…-

-entre la espada y la pared- aclaro Tsunade –igual que como nos encontabamos nosotros, parece que tu y Naru estan destinados a encontrarse entre las desgracias…-

-¿y tu ya le contaste el por que decidiste casarte?- pregunto Jiraiya mirando al ojiazul…

-si, y el me entendió… por eso necesitaba que escucharan toda la historia, que nos entendieran y comprendieran que ahora estamos bien, mientras estemos juntos…- conluyó con un suspiro mientras los dos mayores frente a ellos guardaban silencio…

-de acuerdo si ustedes dicen que estan bien juntos… por mi no hay problema…- Naruto le sonrio abiertamente a Tsunade y luego miro a Jiraiya…

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peliblanco al ver que todos posaban sus miradas sobre el -¿no pensaran que voy a salir con cursilerias de 'yo soy feliz si ustedes son felices' verdad?- Tsunade le pego un ligero codazo –ah… demonios… lo unico que voy a decir va dirigido para ti Uchiha…- hablo siseante mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro –si Naruto llega en la noche con una maleta en la mano por tu culpa y TU no estas a su lado ve buscando muy bien bajo que roca esconderte ¿entendido?-

-entendido- afirmo el Uchiha seriamente…

Tsunade bufo molesta y Naruto solamente apoyo un codo sobre la mesa mientras recostaba su cara en la mano completamente avergonzado "_y lo vuelvo a decir… justo hoy le da por demostrarse sobreprotector dattebayo_" Jiraiya y Sasuke se miraron fijamente un par de segundos mas antes de que Tsunade y Naruto intentaran calmar el ambiente…

+--+

Ino bajo tranquilamente de su auto mientras continuaba conversando por su celular –Shikamaru no entiendo como te extraña tanto, y si es verdad Chouji ya somos novios desde ayer…- comento graciosa mientras le ponia la alarma al carro –no lo siento no voy a poder ir, tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntitos, ustedes hablen tranquilamente, después de todo me imagino que sera una conversa entre hombres…-

-pero si siempre hemos tenido esas conversaciones frente a ti…- dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru sin ver la risa de Chouji anticipandose a la reaccion de la rubia…

-¡¿acaso insinuas que ustedes me ven como un chico?!-

-¿eh? No… es cuestion de… ¿costumbre? ¿confianza?-

-mejor callate Shikamaru…- hablo retadoramente la rubia…

-si mejor, entonces nos vemos luego Ino, me voy a tomar unas copas con Chouji…-

-de acuerdo, dile que le mando un beso y se cuidan…-

-Ino, no me pidas que pase esos recados… deja que me acsotumbre a la idea, tsk… ustedes son muy problematicas…-

-si lo que digas, hasta luego…-

-por cierto Ino… eres demasiado problemática…-

La rubia sonrio al oir el comentario de su amigo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolso y caminaba hacia el interior del edificio anticipando un suspiro –buenas…- le hablo cortésmente al hombre que permanecia en un pequeño recibidor…

-si, digame señorita…-

-quisiera visitar a la señorita Sabaku no Temari por favor…-

-permitame un momento…- dijo cortes el hombre mientras levantaba un auricular y marcaba un numero –Temari-san buenas noches disculpe que la moleste a estas horas pero tiene una visita…-

-¿una visita? ¿Quien?-

-disculpe… su nombre por favor…- hablo el hombre a la muchacha de coleta que esta frente a el…

-Yamanaka Ino…-

-Yamanaka Ino…- repitio el hombre esta vez dirigiendose a Temari, ella guardo silencio por varios segundos sorprendiendo un poco al hombre puesto que por el silencio que se habia formado el pensaba que habia colgado…

-digale que suba- y sin mas Temari corto la llamada…

-adelante señorita es el quinto piso, mano derecha, puerta veinte…-

-muchas gracias…- Ino le sonrio amablemente y giro para poder subir al ascensor, solto un pequeño suspiro mientras veia las puertas frente a ella cerrarse antes de empezar a subir, por el tiempo en el que la tal Temari habia demorado en contestar por un segundo penso que le impediria que subiera pero por suerte no habia sido asi, suspiro una vez mas al ver que las puertas del ascensor se abrian mostrandole el quinto piso del edificio…

+--+

Se removio un poco en la cama sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente, y sus cabellos algo platinados cayendo por su frente y pegandose en ella, cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos y apreto la sabana bajo sus manos, nuevamente ese sueño, nuevamente ese recuerdo #_es un hecho si alguien no se hace cargo del pequeño habra que mandarlo a un orfanato…_# giro un poco e intento despertar pero sus sentidos no se lo permitian, dos tumbas, una noche de lluvia, muchas lagrimas, el arrodillado frente a las personas mas importantes de su vida que ahora ya nos estaban con el… y una mano sobre su hombro #_vendras conmigo… yo te salvare de ese orfanato y me encargare de ti con gusto…_# El, el preludio a su sufrimiento… una sonrisa indescifrable y sus lagrimas cesaron momentáneamente…

Abrio los ojos abruptamente y con la respiración agitada, se sentó en su cama alzando un poco las rodillas mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro intentando despabilarse un poco, observo la oscuridad de su habitación y suspiro con cansancio, odiaba recordar todo aquello, odiaba recordar su infancia, preferia creer que nunca la tuvo… pero ya faltaba poco y se iria. Lejos muy lejos de todo.

**FIN CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

**AMOR COMPRADO**


	17. Ojos Ciegos

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 17: **Ojos Ciegos

Deidara e Itachi se miraban fijamente, el rubio alzo una ceja en señal de escepticismo intentando analizar cada palabra que le habia dedicado el pelinegro -¿hablas en serio?- hablo con algo de fastidio…

-por supuesto que hablo en serio, Deidara…- el Uchiha mayor levanto la mirada y la fijo en el ojiazul –quiero casarme contigo- y lo último que vió fue la puerta frente a sus ojos, Deidara caminaba dentr del apartamento dando vueltas de un lado a otro, podía escuchar con claridad como el mayor sacaba las llaves para poder abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla -¡oye! Casi me pegas en la nariz con la puerta…-

-esa era la intención-

EL rubio se cruzó de brazos para mirar a los ojos a peinegro –vamos Deidara si lo piensas bien es algo normal…-

-¿¡normal!?-

-bueno mi hermano se casó y esta a punto de recibir su parte de la herencia…-

-y pensaste que tu podias hacer los mismo- exclamó con una falso enstusiasmo mientras hacía una mueca extraña en el rostro -¡ni lo pienses!-

-pero… no es tan loco como parece ¿o es que temes ya luego no poder divorciarte de mi?- un pequeño sonrojo se poso en las mejillas del menor pero giro de inmediato camino hacia su habitación -¡Deidara te estoy hablando!-

-¡SI y yo te estoy ignorando!- Deidara alzó un brazo mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro

-vamos Deidara, no es tan desalmado como parece- el rubio detuvo sus pasos y giro para encarar al pelinegro

-no me voy a casar contigo Itachi-

-¿es por Sasori?- el rubio ladeo la cabeza

-¿Sasori?- pregunto extrañado sin poder unir los pensamientos…

-si… Sasori, el que te gusta, el pelirrojo…-

-ah si… Sasori ¿Qué pasa con el?-

Una extraña alegria se posó en el corazon del Uchiha –se supone que Sasori te gusta ¿o ya no es asi?-

-¿¡eh!?- el cuerpo del rubio saltó un poco y otro sonrojo asomó sus mejillas –si… el… me gusta, claro que si ¡el todavía me gusta!- hablo nerviosamente…

-¿todavía?-

-¡quiero decir el aun me gusta!-

-¿aun?- Itachi solto una pequeña risita que provocó que el rubio se volviera a cruzar de brazos con un gesto enojado –no sería mejor decir 'me gusta Sasori' diciendo todavía o aun das a entender que te dejó de gustar y que intentas convencerte a ti mismo…-

El rubio maldijo su despiste y aun mas que Itachi fuera tan analizador ¡demonios! ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡no peor aun! ¿Por qué habia tenido el impulso de decirle a Itachi que si cuando le propuso que se casaran? –no fastidies mas Itachi- tomo un pequeño maletín que habia cerca dispuesto a salir

-pero sabes que es la verdad-

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué demonios insistes en decir que siento lo que siento?- el pelinegro encarco una ceja y el rubio se corrigió de inmediato -¡digo! ¿Por qué insistes en decir que siento lo que NO siento?- Itachi solamente sonrió…

-prometeme que lo vas a pensar- tomó del brazo a Deidara y ambo se perdieron en los ojos del otro

-aleja esa idea loca de tu cabeza Itachi- se soltó del agarre y salio del departamento recostandose un momentos sobre la puerta, su corazón latia con fuerza, habia tenido el terrible impulso de besar a Itachi y sinceramente se estaba arrepintiendo de no hacerlo, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y sin mas retomo el paso directo hacia la universidad…

+--+

Temari caminaba lentamente por los elegantes y largos pasillos del edificio, no cabia duda que la renta de un mes en uno de esos departamentos era todo un año de renta en su departamento, un año o mas, quien sabe, suspiro nerviosa y recordó su platica con la rubia el día anterior no podía negar que Ino era una muchacha con un carácter bien decidido casi tanto como el suyo propio y al parecer le habia hablado con completa sinceridad cuando le explico que ella y Shikamaru realmente no habian sido novios y ahora se encontraba ahí esperando hablar con Shikamaru, oir un par de disculpas de parte del castaño y luego perdonarlo para poder comenzar una relación en serio. Suspiró y camino hacía la puerta mordiendo su labio inferior…

Tocó con cierta delicadeza la puerta y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de que Shikamaru la abriera con un aspecto adormilado y apenas en bóxer logrando que la rubia se sonrojara, el castaño colocó un codo en el umbral de la puerta intentando divisar por completo a la persona ue se encontraba frente a el, soltó un largo bostezo y pudo divisar a una sonrojada Temari frente a sus ojos –eh… Shikamaru… yo…-

-Temari…- pronunció algo confundido el castaño a lo que la rubia olvido por completo su plan de esperar a que el se disculpara para luego ella aceptarlo, se acerco rápidamente al castaño y lo besó dándole a entender que cualquier duda acababa de desaparecer…

-lo siento- susurro quedamente Shikamaru mientras aprovechaba para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia para poder juntar sus frentes y verse directamente a los ojos…

-esta bien, Ino hablo conmigo anoche- Shikamaru abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y Temari simplemente sonrió ante aquel gesto –tranquilo hablamos civilizadamente…-

-me alegro, por que Ino no tiene el mejor carácter y tú tampoco es que seas la excepcion-

-¡Shikamaru como que yo…!- pero el castaño no la dejo continuar hablando puesto que posó una mano en el cuello de la rubia acercando nuevamente sus bocas mientras su otra mano se posaba en la cintura y las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello…

-ya te dije que venimos para aclarar un par de puntos…-

-pues yo pienso que debemos hablar primero con Temari- el castaño y el pelirrojo detuvieron sus pasos al ver la escenita que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos Temari y Shikamaru besandose apasionadamente y Shikamaru en bóxer con su cuerpo DEMASIADO pegado al de su hermana -¡ejem!- carraspeó fuertemente el pelirrojo mientras caminaba junto a Kankuro hacia su hermana –asi que ya arreglaron sus diferencias…- Temari sonrió nerviosa esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano no le gustaba para nada…

-si, ya solucionamos al parecer los problemas- hablo tranquilo Shikamaru y con otro bostezo escapando de sus labios…

-me alegro por ustedes- Gaara se paro en medio de los dos con una sonrisa por demas exagerada

-yo tambien me alegro y disculpa lo de la fiesta, Ino nos contó lo de la confusión- dijo en tono tranquilo Kankuro mientras rodaba los ojos debido al comportamiento tan infantil de su hermano…

-este… Gaara ¿no crees que estarias comodo en otro lugar?- hablo tranquila Temari viendo como su hermano provocaba separarla de Shikamaru lo mas posible…

-no al contrario yo me siento muy a gusto aquí- le sonrio a su hermana y luego a Shikamaru quien solamente soltó un poco de aire por la actitud que estaba mostrando el Sabaku, aunque en realidad no lo entendia -¿y podría saber por que estas medio desnudo?- Gaara levanto una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta

-¿eh?- el Nara miró su cuerpo extrañado –pues no me habia dado cuenta- todos pusieron una cara de escepticismo ante las palabras del castaño…

-que gran partido Temari- hablo en voz baja y algo burlon Kankuro mientras sonreia poniendole una mano en el hombro a su hermana…

-y tu…- hablo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Shikamaru –a cuatro metros de mi hermana mientras yo este presente, mientras no este pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana- Temari suspiro cansada y se acerco a su hermana susurrando una corta palabra que tenso a su hermano menor…

-Sai…- el cuerpo de Gaara tembló casi momentáneamente mientras tosia un poco para evitar que notaran su cambio de acititud tan radical…

-bien…- hablo extrañado Shikamaru –prefiero no saber que le dijiste, pero que les parece si tomamos algo, pasen me cambio y salimos…- todos asintieron tranquilamente mientras ingresaban al departamento…

+--+

Naruto leia tranquilamente el libro que sostenia en una de sus manos mientras mordía la pequeña dona que sostenia en su otra mano, caminaba por el campus de la universidad completamente concentrado en su lectura sin percatarse de que ya habia llegado al estacionamiento –Naruto-kun- de inmediato levanto la mirada al oir aquel tono en el que habian pronunciado su nombre –buenos dias- el rubio arrugo casi imperceptiblemente el entrecejo al reconocer a aquel pelilargo frente a el…

-igualmente Orochimaru-san- sabia perfectamente que cualquier forma de respeto hacia ese hombre era simple cortesía, mas no por que en realidad mereciera ese respeto que todo el mundo le ofrecia en su mayoria debido al miedo que influia con su sola presencia…

-me da mucho gusto verte, quisiera hablar un par de cosas contigo ¿tienes tiempo?-

-tiempo tengo- cerró su libro con una mirada fría en el rostro, por suerte ya habia terminado su dona, por que sino le hubiera tocado botarla puesto que ese tipo le habia quitado por completo el apetito –pero ganas son con las que no cuento-

-no, no Naruto-kun- una sonrisa algo venenosa mostro Orochimaru mientras permanecia arrimado en su elegante coche parado frente al menor –debes ser mas respetuoso-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pronuncio lo mas tranquilo que pudo con su paciencia ya cansada de esa absurda platica

-hablar-

-¿de que?-

-se te hace conocido esto- el pelilargo sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos de su elegante traje, abriendola con cuidado extremo y mostrando un exquisito anillo con un mediano diamante, a simple vista muy fino #_…Orochimaru se quedo con el anillo y la única forma de recuperarlo es que yo tenga de regreso mi herencia y de ese modo poder enterrar el anillo junto a mi madre… dejarlo en el lugar al que realmente pertenece…_# Las palabras de Sasuke llegaron a su mente casi de inmediato al ver aquella joya…

-¿acaso… eso es?-

-asi es, este es el anillo de la madre de Sasuke-kun- Orochimaru sonrió una vez mas complacido al ver aquel gesto en el ojiazul mientras cerraba nuevamente la caja y la guardaba en su traje…

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-

-¿lo quieres?-

-¿perdon?-

-¿quieres el anillo?-

-¡por supuesto que si! Eso es muy importante para Sasuke-

-perfecto- elgantemente el pelilargo abrio la puerta posterior de su auto –entonces acompañame- Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto –no te preocupes Naruto-kun, estaras seguro conmigo…-

-no confío para nada en usted-

-¿es tu ultima palabra Naruto-kun?- el rubio mordió su labio inferior…

-¿ahora?-

-ahora mismo- Orochimaru abrió un poco mas la puerta y vió como el rubio suspiraba anunciando su victoria…

-que le quede claro que si intenta hacerme algo a mi o a Sasuke la pagara muy caro- hablo seriamente el ojiazul mientras subia al auto con un pequeño mal presentimiento en su pecho, no pudo ver la retorcida sonrisa del mayor quien de inmediato sacó el celular y marcó rapidamente un número…

-Kabuto, hazlo- colgó casi de inmediato la llamada sabiendo que el peliplateado sabia a lo que se refería –a la mansión- le indico al pelinegro que en estos momentos era su nuevo chofer.

+--+

Se removió un poco mas en su asiento incómodo, nervioso, ansioso y un sin fin mas de adjetivos que solo se reducían a su falta de tranquilidad, observo el pequeño sobre Manila justo sobre la mesa donde habia guardado todos los poemas que le habian enviado, por supuesto con aquellas hojas que también acompañaban a las cartas, esas hojas eran lo que mas lo intrigaba, todas las hojas tenian en el centro un hueco en diferentes formas, lunas menguantes, estrellas, en fin… suspiro una vez mas y bebio un poco del café que habia pedido ¿Por qué demoraba tanto?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y por un momento recordó la platica que habia mantenido con Shino la noche anterior, no podía negar que se sentia feliz de poder cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el pelinegro pero aun asi, le molestaba en sobre manera que el no hiciera nada por evitar viajar, cuando se le veía de lejos que no era lo que el quería… suspiro una vez mas y dejó que su barbilla se posara sobre su mano mientras su codo se colocaba sobre la mesa…

-es de mala educación poner los codos sobre la mesa- el cuerpo de Kiba se paralizo y se irguió de inmediato al reconocer esa voz sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás –hola- no aguanto un segundo mas y giro sin levantarse de su asiento para ver como el hombre frente a el permanecia con sus manos dentro del pantalón y con una media sonrisa en el rostro…

-hola…- sonrio nerviosamente e incluso podría decir que lo unico que escuchaba era el latir de su corazon al chocar contra su pecho violentamente…

El pelinegro frente a el se sento y se quitó las gafas tranquilamente siendo perfectamente conciente de la estupefacción del castaño que lo miraba fijamente –me gustas- pronunció como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…

-¿¡Qué!?- Kiba llevo una mano a su pecho con miedo de que su corazon saltara de si al oir aquellas palabras, su ojos se abrieron en demasía y su aliento casi se corto ¿Cómo podia decirlo tan fácilmente cuando a el le habia costado un mundo si quiera dirigirle la palabra?

-lo que oiste, me gustas- sonrió un poco al ver le gesto del castaño que aun lo miraba sorprendido y su cuerpo se relajo un poco mas al ver como Kiba empezaba a sonrrojarse…

-pero… yo… bueno no… ¡digo si!-

-¿Qué?- el pelinegro enarco una ceja al ver las palabras nada coherentes que emitia el Inozuka –mira creo que primero debería mostrarte esto…- saco un pequeño sobre y dejo que unas cuantas figuras hechas de papel cayeran en la mesa, eran diferentes formas, una luna meguante, una estrella y otras mas…

Kiba volvió a mostrarse sorprendido pero no como la vez anterior, aquellas partes que estaban en este momento frente a sus ojos eran las partes que se encontraban vacias en las hojas que le habian enviado a el junto con los poemas –entonces tu si…-

-¿no es obvio?- Shino coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y dejo que su barbilla reposara sobre sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro…

-¿no es de mala educación poner los codos sobre la mesa?- replicó Kiba con una sonrisa complice que por primera vez compartió con el Aburame, su corazón latia con fuerza aún, pero esta vez sentia una felicidad que no podia compararla con ninguna otra…

+--+

-Deidara…- el pelirrojo que se encontraba frente al rubio suspiro al ver que por mas que le hablaba al ojiazul este parecía en otro mundo -¡Deidara!-

-¡¿eh?! ¿Qué pasa?- miro de un lado a otro como si recien se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

-pues hoy has estado muy distraido- comento Sasori mientras decidia volver a prestar atención a su laptop -¿te ha sucedido algo?-

-disculpa es que…- dudo entre decir algo o no pero aun asi mordio su labio inferior al recordar la imagen de Itachi pidiendole que se case con el –no es nada-

-de acuerdo…- hablo resignado el mayor mientras cerraba su laptop y miraba a los ojos al rubio -¿te gustaria que fueramos a almorzar juntos?-

-¿juntos?- Deidara de inmediato captó que algo no iba bien, hace unos días aquello era algo que hubiera deseado escuchar, sin embargo ahora…

-si, juntos… ademas recuerda que me debes una salida- una sonrisa adorno los labios de Sasori y una punzada punzó el pecho del rubio

-es que no se… yo creo que lo mejor sería que no…-

Unos pequeños toques se escucharon en la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta y casi de inmediato pudo ver el apuesto rostro del mayor de los Uchiha frente a el –hola Deidara…-

-hola Itachi, dime porfavor que ya se te quito esa extraña idea de la cabeza-

-no, la propuesta sigue en pie- Itachi sonrio ampliamente mientras que deidara se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos en un gesto aparentemente molesto, pero que en realidad no lo era, Sasori los miro a ambos y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

-por cierto con respecto a lo de tu trabajo no es necesario que continues iendo…-

-¿como?-

-a partir de ahora Pein y yo nos haremos cargo de todo, no te preocupes, ademas no quiero que ni por error te llegue a pasar algo- el rostro de Deidara de inmediato mostró una mueca de molestia al oir hablar del pelinaranja…

-si, claro con el aquí a mi ya no me necesitas…- desvió la mirada molesto sin darse cuenta del calibre de sus palabras, ni del tono en que habian salido y mucho menos de las miradas sorprendidas de Itachi y Sasori…

-¿celoso?- pregunto burlón el pelinegro mientras sonreia prepotentemente…

-¡por supuesto que no!- se levanto de su asiento y tomo su maletin dispuesto a ignorar nuevamente al Uchiha –y sinceramente creo que la fiebre te consumió varias neuronas por que desde que despertaste no has dejado de decir estupideces… y no te preocupes si dices que ya no es necesario que valla a la mansión no ire-

-ya esta bien no te molestes…- la voz de Itachi sono un tanto relajada -¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?- Deidara se sintió de inmedianto incomodo, hace menos de dos minutos Sasori le habia pedido lo mismo, y por la mirada del pelirrojo era obvio que tambien queria escuchar la respuesta…

Y estaba decidido a salir a comer con los tres para alivianar la tension que existia en ese momento, claro hasta que el celular de Itachi sonó –disculpen- hablo dirigiendose al rubio y al pelirrojo mientras abria su celular para poder hablar -¿si? Ah… Pein que tal… no, no estoy en el departamento, si claro llamalo y que te confirme lo de los documentos… por supuesto… si esta noche nos vemos- cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en el rostro volviendo su mirada al ojiazul -¿y bien? ¿Salimos a almorzar?- Deidara arrugo el entrecejo con molestia y de inmediato camino hacia Sasori tomandolo de un brazo…

-lo siento pero ya tenia planes, iba a salir a comer con Sasori- Itachi solamente levanto una ceja como unica muestra de molestia al darse cuenta de que ya no era 'Sasori-san' sino solo 'Sasori'

-como quieras- el rostro del Uchiha se volvió completamente serio y sin mas giro mientras marcaba un numero de celular -¿alo Pein? ¿Oye estas libre? Te invito a almorzar- Deidara apreto el agarre en el brazo del pelirrojo mientras veia como Itachi se alejaba por unos de los pasillos de la universidad completamente enfrascado en su conversación con el pelinaranja…

-Deidara…- el rubio dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo dandose cuenta de la cercania de sus rostros pero aun asi no sintió ningun nerviosismo o algo parecido, mas bien sentía rabia, a causa de ese prepotente Uchiha "_claro como yo no acepte de inmediato invito a Pein_" –creo que tenemos que hablar- hablo tranquilo Sasori mientras le señalaba a Deidara la manera en que agarraba su brazo y este lo soltaba un poco apenado por su actitud…

-si creo que tienes razon… y disculpa-

-no te preocupes…- dijo Sasori mientras sonreía y masajeaba lentamente su brazo…

+--+

-Sasuke-kun- el pelinegro detuvo sus pasos al oir que lo llamaban y giro con tranquilidad pero de inmediato bufó con algo de molestia al percatarse quien lo llamaba…

-lo siento Kabuto pero tengo clase en menos de tres minutos asi que no tengo tiempo para las idioteces de tu jefe-

-tan arisco como siempre ¿no es asi Sasuke-kun?-

-¿que es lo que quieres?-

-mostrarte algo muy interesante-

-NADA de lo que tú quieras mostrarme puede interesarme-

-¿y Naruto-kun?- el pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos mientras levantaba un poco su quijada en señal de superioridad

-¿Qué tienes tu que decirme de Naruto?-

-¿Qué tanto lo conoces?-

-lo suficiente-

-¿estas seguro?-

-Kabuto la verdad no me interesan oir tus intrigas, asi que si en realidad no tienes nada bueno que hacer, mejor vete, yo tengo que asistir a clases…-

-cuando pusiste el anunció en el periódico ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza que Orochimaru-sama podría aprovechar aquello para continuar destruyendote?- por algua extraña razón Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento…

-no lo entiendo… si Orochimaru sabia lo del anuncio por que no hizo nada, después de todo una de las clausulas indica que debo casarme por amor y todo eso…-

-¿acaso no amas a Naruto-kun?-

-no desvies el tema ¿de que demonios estas hablando Kabuto?-

La sonrisa en el peliplata comenzó a exasperar al Uchiha –como te dije sabes que Orochimaru-sama gusta de hacerte la vida imposible…-

-si quiere vengar contra mi la frustración que siente por que mi madre perefirió a mi padre que a el, no es nada nuevo, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-Naruto-kun es perfecto ¿no es así?- el corazón de Sasuke dio un pequeño vuelco –es apuesto, amable, leal, pero al mismo tiempo lucha por lo que quiere de una manera casi impresionante y no suele quedarse callado cuando algo lo molesta-

-¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?- Sasuke intento no reflejar la rabia que estaba sintiendo por lo que decidió apretar con fuerza sus puños…

-pero sobre todo es especial por que el fue el niño, mejor dicho fue la unica persona con la que tuviste acercamiento durante la muerte de tu madre-

-¡te acabo de preguntar ¿Qué como tu sabes eso?!- el pelinegro agarro de las solapas al mayor, mientras sus ojos reflejaban claramente la furia…

-fue muy difícil encontrarlo Sasuke-kun- el pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¡explicate!-

-si me sueltas…- Sasuke dudó por unos momento pero decidió soltarlo mientras Kabuto alizaba las pequeñas arrugas que tenia su traje por el agarre del Uchiha

-ya habla de una buena vez…-

-Naruto-kun no es quien tu crees que es, el es mas ambicioso de lo que puedas imaginar, esta de nuestro lado con la unica intención de destruirte claro por ordenes de Orochimaru-sama… El lo contrato para que se casara contigo-

-mientes…- Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos ante las palabras del mayor –es mas yo no lo esogí fueron mis amigos y no mevengas con que ellos tambien estan de su parte-

-no ellos no- Kabuto sonrio –pero es inevitable que un muchacho como Naruto-kun pase desapercibido bastaba con su sola presencia para que llamara la atención de tus amigos, el era mejor que cualquiera que estaba ahí en ese momento…-

-¿tú…tú estabas ahi?-

-por supuesto, pero evité ser visto por tus amigos- camino hacia el pelinegro quien se encontraba completamente desubicado

-no… me estas mintiendo ¡Naruto no trabaja para Orochimaru!- gritó en un intento de tambien convencerse asi mismo de sus palabras…

-si no me crees, en este mismo momento podemos ir a la mansión y verás que estan reunidos…-

-si fuera asi…- el pelinegro tenía su mirada fija en el piso -¿Por qué me lo dirías?- levanto de inmediato su mirada clavando sus orbes en las del peliplata en un desesperado intento por descubrir que en realidad le estaba mintiendo, que nada de lo que decía era verdad…

-¿no es obvio? Por que Orochimaru ya se cansó de esperar y según las propias palabras de Naruto-kun tu ya estas completamente enamorado de el, asi que Orochimaru-sama cree que ya es hora de bajarte de tu nube y de demostrarte de que en realidad tu nunca podrás amar y ser amado, y que mientras de el dependa tu nunca serás feliz…- nuevamente Sasuke bajo la mirada esta vez sin decir mas nada todo empezaba a darle vueltas, todo lo que habia vivido con Naruto no podría ser una completa mentira, no tenia que ser asi –bien ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes o no?

-vamos-

+--+

Dejó que las manos de Shino se posaran en su cadera mientras el tomaba las mejillas del pelinegro entre sus manos uniendo mas sus bocas y sus cuerpos, aquel no era su primer beso desde que el Aburame le habia confesado que lo queria ¿no podia ser esto mas perfecto? Por supuesto que no, si fuera mas perfecto, no sería real, pero ¡Dios! Shino lo besaba y el sentía que la poca cordura y control que el habia manejado durante toda su vida se iba de vacaciones, de verdad aun no salía de su estupefacción, era cierto que una parte de el deseaba que fuera Shino pero de ahí a que en realidad lo fuera, habia un camino muy largo que se llamaba realidad y que al parecer estaba de su lado…

Sun lenguas comenzaron a jugar dentro de la boca del otro haciendo mas apasionado el beso ¿de verdad todo eso era real? Quizas aún estaba dormido en su cama, y todo habia sido producto de su alocada mente que se impacientaba por conocer a la persona que le enviaba las cartas, sin separar sus bocas acarició lentamente la mejilla de Shino y casi sonrió, sino fuera por la boca del pelinegro que casi devoraba la suya, pero era REAL, si era real, Shino Aburame era real, el, Kiba Inozuka era real, el beso era real, sus sentimientos eran reales y el no podia ser mas feliz…

-no te iras ¿cierto?- pronunció en voz baja una vez hubieron separado sus bocas, Shino solamente sonrió…

-por supuesto que no- Kiba se abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro soltando un suspiro de alivio, hasta que recordó algo –entonces ¿Por qué cuando te pregunte si escribias poemas me lo negaste?-

-por que si no, no hubiera sido divertido- Kiba le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y tambien sonrio

–ya… tengo que entrar al trabajo- dijo tranquilo señalando la puerta de entrada al restaurante…

-esta bien, entonces ¿nos vemos esta noche?-

-si- se dieron esta vez un corto beso, y el castaño espero unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro desapareció de su vista en su elegante y costoso carro…

Ingresó de inmediato al restaurante donde trabajaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se colocó el uniforme con tranquilidad y suspiro mientras acriciaba con lentitud el sobre donde permanecian las cartas de Shino, sonrio una vez mas y las guardó en su mochila, de verdad que era muy feliz –Kiba…- un hombre un tanto mayor lo llamo ye ste levanto la cabeza –atiende la mesa cinco-

-enseguida- contesto alegre mientras tomaba la pequeña libretita y caminaba hacia la mesa, fue deteniendo sus pasos lentamente al ver al hombre frente a sus ojos, era un hombre algo mayor, pero que de lejos se notaba que era alguien con mucho dinero, el restaurante en el que el trabajaba no era ni demasiado comun ni demasiado elegante, pero era conciente que no era del tipo de lugares que de seguro aquel hombre frecuentaba –buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto cortésmente mientras se paraba delante del pelinegro con una sencilla sonrisa, aquel hombre lo intimidaba con su mirada… y eso que apenas llevaba un par de segundos frente a el…

-tu…- el hombre dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa y observó de pies a cabeza al castaño con una mirada escrutiñadora que incomodo al menor -¿eres Inozuka Kiba?-

-ah… si…- contesto con cierto nerviosismo -¿Qué desea tomar?-

-nada, sientate- aquella petición había sonado mas una orden y eso no le gustaba para nada al castaño

-lo siento señor, pero no me es permitido…-

-he dicho que te sientes, ya hable con anterioridad con tu jefe, asi que solo hazlo-

-¿Qué desea?- se sento en la silla frente al hombre aún muy incómodo con la situación y con la manera tan prepotente que tenia aquel hombre de hablarle

-mi hijo a estado muy extraño estos días y no sabia el por que, pero basta con verte para saberlo…-

-señor con todo el respeto que se merece no se quien sea su hijo pero…-

-Shino Aburame- Kiba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa mientras que el pelinegro frente a el volvió a beber un poco de café…

-yo…-

-callate y escuchame- Kiba arrugó el entrecejo –Shino tiene un futuro muy prometedor, será el presidente de un despacho de buffet de abogados, uno de los mas importantes en el mundo, se casará con una mujer realmente hermosa que SI esta a su nivel y tendrá hijos que lo sucederan…- el castaño agachó la mirada –todas esas cosas son cosas que es obvio a tu lado NO conseguirá ¿Qué te piensas muchacho?- Kiba levantó la mirada para fijarla en las casi enojadas pupilas del mayor –el no puede dejar todo un futuro que yo he planeado para el por un simple mesero con futuro a veterinario ¿eres conciente de que yo lo desheredaría si te elije?-

-quiere que lo deje- afirmó el castaño y una sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios, apenas tenia unas horas con el Aburame y ya le pedían que lo dejará lo mas seguro es que su padre lo hubiera estado siguiendo estos días, y como solían coincidir en el parque creyera que de verdad tenían algo desde hace tiempo…

-¿no es obvio? Ya te lo dije a Shino le esperan muchas cosas y serías muy egoísta si permites que deje su futuro por permanecer a tu lado-

-¡¿y no es egoísta obligar a su hijo a hacer lo que usted quiere?!-

El mayor enarco una ceja –piensa lo que te dije le acabo de pagar a tu jefe todo un mes de tu sueldo para que te deje libre el dia de hoy, y unos cuantos mas- se levanto con elegancia del asiento –y no te preocupes por inventar alguna historia puedes contarle con toda libertad de que yo vine a hablar contigo- y sin decir una palabra más se levanto de su asiento, Kiba solamente apretó entre sus puños el mantel de la mesa intentando disipar su enojo "_¡maldición!_"

+--+

-te enamoraste de Itachi- Deidara elevó la mirada para poder observar a los ojos al pelirrojo…

-¿de que estas hablando? No. No es así- negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro –no puede ser verdad…-

-¿por que?-

-por que…- Sasori sonrió levemente desde que se habian sentado en aquella mesa a almorzar el rubio no habia dejado de inventar temas para evitar la razón por la que realmente habian decidido sentarse a hablar, pero era obvio que el rubio lo quería negar como si de ello dependiera su vida…

-Deidara… esta bien, piensalo- hablo con mas calma el pelirrojo –yo me tengo que ir por que tengo que ayudar al decano con algo que me pidió-

-esta bien, yo tambien me tengo que ir- se levanto y tomo su pequeño maletín mientras caminaba junto a Sasori de regreso a la universidad, no entendia por que su corazón latia con violencia, sabia que no era por estar junto al pelirrojo, mas bien era por el tema en el que insistía en hablar y para el cual el no estaba preparado, ni siquiera para pensar en ello…

-escucha- Sasori detuvo sus pasos logrando que el ojiazul tambien lo imitara –no quiero atormentarte con lo que te voy a decir pero quiero que lo tengas en cuenta- se acerco lentamente al rubio y paso una mano por el cuello de este quien no podia siquiera moverse, juntó sus labios en una pequeña expresión de cariño logrando que el rubio se aturdiera por completo –tu tambien me gustas Deidara- le regaló una ultima sonrisa al rubio y se marchó. Deidara simplemente se quedó estaticó sin comprender lo que habia sucedido…

-Sasori-san…

+--+

Nuevamente estaba frente a esas grandes puertas, esa mansión que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, nuevamente junto a aquel pelilargo que menos que nada le inspiraba poca confianza, nuevamente el mismo hombre les abrió la puerta y nuevamente el mismo camino hacia el estudio, Orochimaru camino con tranquilidad hacía el otro lado del escritorio y se sento cómodamente no sin antes indicarle a Naruto que hiciera lo mismo, Naruto solamente se sentó observando el lugar como no lo había hecho antes…

-¿y bien?- habló lo mas friamente posible que pudo el rubio al darse cuenta de que el pelilargo no hacía mas que sonreir y mirarlo fijamente -¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio del anillo? Por que me imagino que ha de querer algo-

-pues no te equivocas Naruto-kun- se acerco un poco al menor –lo unico que quiero es que dejes a Sasuke-kun- el ojiazul lo miró extrañado, pero aun asi se negó…

-por supuesto que no, ademas ¿Por qué lo haría?-

-quiero que esto te quede muy claro Naruto-kun- Orochimaru se levantó de su asiento para poder servirse un poco de whisky –lo odio a el y a su hermano por que son el resultado de una unión que jamás debió ser, y por eso me he dedicado a hacerlos miserables y seguirá siendo asi hasta que yo ya no pueda hacerlo, y para cuando eso suceda ellos simplemente serán sombras humanas, oscuros, ocultos, sin sentimientos, pasando desapercibidos, sin tener la importancia suficiente… simples sombras que desaparecen antes la luz, simples sombras que desaparecen y se mezclan entre la oscuridad, quedando olvidadas-

Naruto apreto con fuerza sus puños, sabia que el odio que Orochimaru les profesaba a los hermanos Uchiha era debido a que Fugaku había conquistado a Mikoto, cuando el habia deseado estar con ella, pero Mikoto había optado obviamente por el padre de los Uchiha, pero aún asi eso no lo justificaba a querer hacerle ese daño a Itachi y Sasuke y aún mas por algo que ellos no tenian la culpa…

-ademas que en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke-kun a tu lado es feliz y eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir ¿entiendes? Te daré lo que quieras a cambio de lo que dejes- un profundo silencio se formó en el lugar, hasta que Naruto se levanto con parsimonia de su asiento y miró a los ojos al mayor

-jamás lo hare- sentenció con voz grave –haga, intente lo que sea pero yo no dejaré a Sasuke y menos por un fin tan egoísta como el suyo, quedese con el anillo, Sasuke y yo en algun momento lo recuperaremos…- Naruto giró dispuesto a salir hasta que la voz del contrario lo detuvo…

-Naruto-kun…- miró de soslayo al pelilargo y este colocaba con extraña calma la pequeña caja sobre el escritorio, arrugó el entecejo intrigado y giró sin entender lo que sucedia…

-en eso tienes razón en algun momento lo obtendrán, asi que llevatelo…-

-¿como?-

-que te lo puedes llevar con toda libertad-

-¿a cambio de nada?-

-a cambio de nada- afirmó Orochimaru y Naruto continuó mirando la pequeña caja sobre el escritorio sin saber que hacer o no.

+--+

El auto se estacionó casi silenciosamente y Sasuke tomó un poco de aire antes de bajar del auto, vió como Kabuto abria la puerta de la mansión con una llave propia, miró de un lado a otro intentando escapar, queria creer que nada de esto era verdad, que Naruto en realidad no estaba ahí, que nunca lo había engañado, pero por eso mismo necesitaba comprobar que el rubio no estaba ahí, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, escucharon unos cuantos pasos acercarse y de inmediato Kabuto le indicó que se escondieran detrás de un pequeño pilar, el se escondió sigilosamente viendo hacia el pasillo por donde se escuchaban los pasos y Kabuto simplemente se recostó en otro pilar dandole la espalda al lugar hacía donde veía atentamente el Uchiha, sacó un cigarrillo y empezo a fumar con aparente calma, antecediendose a lo que sucedería…

-siempre es bueno contemplar tu belleza Naruto-kun- Sasuke afiló la mirada y con el corazón casi detenido miró como el rubio caminaba junto a Orochimaru guardando algo que no alcanzó a divisar en su mochila, Naruto giró mirando con disgusto al mayor por su comentario…

-pues para mí no es un placer precisamente-

-tranquilo Naruto-kun, pronto todo esto acabara- el rubio dibujo dibujó una mueca de confusión ante las palabras del mayor, sin entender a que se referia, expresión que Sasuke no alcanzó a ver puesto que en estos momentos el ojiazul le daba la espalda…

-¿de que me esta hab…?

-pero lo mejor será que ya te vayas Naruto-kun- cortó de inmediato el pelilargo –no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Sasuke-kun si se entera que estuviste aquí-

-el nunca pensaría que estoy con usted- hablo claramente el Uzumaki, por supuesto que Sasuke jamás imaginaría algo asi, Sasuke sabia perfectamente que Naruto lo despreciaba por lo que les habia hecho a los Uchiha…

-bien, entonces lo mejor sera que te marches…-

-esta actuando muy extraño- Orochimaru solo rió un poco…

-antes de que te vayas- el mayor posó su mano sobre la puerta que el rubio acababa de abrir cerrandola nuevamente

-¿que?-

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Sasuke-kun de donde has estado?-

-pues se supone que deberia estar en la universidad…- murmuró mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, lo habia dicho casi inconcientemente recordando que habia perdido ya siquiera un par de horas, pero por supuesto que no pensaba mentirle al Uchiha, le iba a decir toda la verdad de lo que acababa de suceder, lo que menos queria era mal entendidos con Sasuke…

-si es asi entonces no hay problema-

-¿como?- le preguntó extrañado mientras sentia que era empujado por el mayor hacia la salida…

-nos vemos Naruto-kun- cerró la puerta con cuidado y se cruzó de brazos durante un par de segundos o quizas mas, imaginando el tiempo en el que Naruto se quedaria parado afuera intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder y aun mas su extraña platica, sonrio perversamente "_pobre ingenuo Naruto-kun_" entonces empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia la sala –interesante visita…- se detuvo frente a un pilar aun con los brazos cruzados –Sasuke-kun-

El Uchiha simplemente caminó un poco saliendo detrás del pilar, apretando sus puños con fuerza y con la mirada fija en el piso, lo menos que quería era demostrar debilidad ante Orochimaru, pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para él, levanto la cabeza con una fría expresión en el resto, Kabuto ni siquiera lo miró simplemente continuó fumando a su lado y Orochimaru sonrió aun más, sabia que el menor intentaba fingir que esto no lo afectaba, y sin decir una sola palabra Sasuke salió de la mansión, sin decir una sola palabra se marchó.

Al oír salir al Uchiha menor Kabuto apagó tranquilamente su cigarro en el cenicero mas cercano recordando las palabras que le habia dicho horas antes #_Sasuke-kun en el fondo es muy desconfiado y yo me encargado de sea así por eso mientras vivia conmigo siempre le decía que nunca podría amar a alguien y que jamas sería amado por nadie, cuando vea a Naruto-kun salir de aquí de inmediato se sentira traicionado, su orgullo dolido, su amor supuestamente no correspondido lo cegaran por completo, lo unico qe rondaran por su cabeza serán mis palabras… Naruto-kun no será más un problema para nosotros…_# vió al pelilargo mirar hacia la puerta abierta por la que habia escapado el menor, después de todo Orochimaru había tenido razón.

+--+

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada del gran edificio que se posaba ante el, jugaba con sus llaves en un aire distraido, aun no le agradaba la relación de su hermana con Shikamaru, no es que el castaño sea una mala persona, y el lo sabia, ademas de que la noche de la boda de Hinata y Neji se habia comportado demasiado impulsivo al querer agredir a su amigo, pero por lo menos Ino les habia explicado toda la situación y algo se habia solucionado, la situación no era si Shikamaru era o no una mala persona, el problema era que: ¡era su hermana! Sinceramente no imaginaba a Temari con novio… simplemente no lo imaginaba, y sabia que tenia que hacer algo para dejar de mostrarse tan infantil y posesivo…

-Hola… Gaa-chan- levanto la mirada molesto y se sorpendió un poco al ver a Sai arrimado en el umbral de la entrada del imponente edificio donde vivía…

-Sai ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-tu y yo quedamos en hablar y al final nunca lo hicimos- una sonrisa se posó en los labios del pelinegro e inevitablemente Gaara se puso nervioso, aunque intento no exteriorisarlo –ten- Sai le extendió un pequeño papel con letras algo llamativas…

-¿Qué es?- tomo lo que le entregaba el pelinegro y leyó su contenido…

-es la entrada para el concurso de MotoCross, es el campeonato anual y será dentro de unos días, quiero que hablemos luego de que haya ganado la copa- Gaara rodó los ojos

-¿tan seguro estás?-

-TENGO que ganar, por algo en especial, nos vemos allá- Gaara mordió su labio inferior con impotencia al ver como el pelinegro giraba para salir del lugar, quería besarlo pero sabia que eso implicaría que pasara lo mismo que la vez anterior y ambos terminaran esta vez en la cama, era obvio que Sai tambien era conciente de ello –por cierto…-

Nuevamente la voz de Sai lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levantar la cabeza y para cuando lo hizo el pelinegro lo había jalado de la camisa para poder juntar sus bocas, no fue un beso como los que solían compartir normalmente, a diferencia de todos los anteriores este era un beso tranquilo sencillo, de esos que suelen darse los enamorados tan solo para sentir cerca a la persona que aman, para demostrar y darse cuenta de que aman y son amados, por un momento habia tenido un mal sabor de boca por la tan seca conversación que estaba manteniendo con Sai, pero este beso… este beso lo colocaba frente a un abismo de sentimientos no tan desconocidos…

-nos vemos- susurro Sai sin separar demasiado sus labios –no me falles-

-no lo haré- juntó una vez mas sus bocas, apenas en un pequeño roce antes de sonreirle y ser esta vez el quien girara para alejarse, subiendo al ascensor y suspirando con algo de nostalgia.

+--+

Empujó con fuerza lo que había sobre la pequeña mesita de centro dentro de su apartamento y comenzó a respirar agitadamente "_¡Maldito Naruto y sus mentiras!_" lo unico que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era la traición por la que acababa de pasar ¿Cómo habia sido tan ingenuo de creer en todas y cada una de las estupideces que le había dicho? #_¡Entiendelo de una vez Sasuke-kun!_# apreto con fuerza su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru colarse en sus pensamientos entremezclado con espantosos recuerdos #_tu no vales la pena… ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de alguien como tu?_#

Se dejó caer en el piso con las lagrimas saliendo por su rostro, se odiaba por ser tan idiota, se odiaba por ser tan estúpido, y mas que nada se odiaba por ser tan débil, oh si… por que el era conciente de que lo era, el sabia que su aparente frialdad y desisnteres por el mundo solo eran una máscara para que Orochimaru no se sintiera satisfecho cada vez que lo atacaba verbalmente, y por eso se odiaba, por eso odiaba a Naruto, por que hoy por primera vez habia perdido, hoy por primera vez había perdido ante Orochimaru, hoy se habia dejado ver débil ante ese sujeto, por eso odiaba a Naruto, por que él era el responsable de ello.

+--+

Levantó la mirada hacia el límpido cielo y sonrío con complacencia, apretó con mas fuerza la pequeña cajita que sostenía en sus manos "_se que este anillo te hará muy feliz Sasuke_" suspiro con tranquilidad y al sentir una pequeña gota de lluvia en su frente decidió que ya era hora de regresar al departamento, arreglo su maletín y empezó a correr hacia el gran edificio debido a que la lluvia se había intensificado con extrema rápidez en apenas unos segundos, ingreso al lugar sintiendose un poco mas a salvo por la lluvia, saludo al portero y subio al ascensor casi inmediatamente, una sonrisa era señal de la gran felicidad que tenia en esos momentos…

Camino hacía la puerta y sacó las llaves para posteriormente abrir la puerta con tranquilidad –pero ¿que ha sucedido aqui?- cerró la puerta tras de si mirando de un lado a otro y fijandose en lo destrozado que este se encontraba, camino un poco intentando no pisar nada -¿Sasuke?- la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y pudo ver como el pelinegro salia del mismo con dos maletas, suspiro aliviado por un momento habia temido que le pasara algo al Uchiha "_¡un momento!_" arrugó un poco el entrecejo "_¿y esas maletas?_" observó con atención la expresión del mayor y se asustó un poco, Sasuke lo miraba con una frialdad realmente asombrosa –Sas…-

-marchate- Naruto sintió un golpe en su pecho que no supo muy bien como definir…

-¿que?- la voz prácticamente se le entrecorto, sus nervios comenzaron a hacerse notables

-quiero que te marches, no quiero tenerte en mi apartamento un segundo mas- le lanzó con brusquedad las maletas a los pies del ojiazul quien tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para evitar que estas lo golpearan…

-pero ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?-

-sucede que quiero que te marches ¡¿acaso estas sordo?!- Naruto lo miró con algo de temor, jamás habia visto al Uchiha de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía que decir o hacer…

-pero… ¿Por qué…? Yo…- el rubio empezó a agachar la mirada –yo… pense que tu y yo estabamos bien que…-

-¡ah por favor! Ya callate- Sasuke sonrío cruelmente –deja de fingir que ya no es necesario…-

-pero…-

-¡¡que te largues!! Por favor…- Sasuke sintió las fuerzas fallarle asi que solo atinó a sentarse en el mueble a su lado tapando su rostro entre sus manos… no quería llorar… no quería hacerlo… no frente a Naruto…

-Sasuke…- el rubio se acerco preocupado al pelinegro pero este al sentir el tacto del menor aparto su mano con brusquedad haciendo que el ojiazul cayerá sentado en el suelo…

-no me toques- se miraron fijamente a los ojos y por primera vez Naruto pudo ver los pequeños reflejos rojos en los ojos del mayor ¿habia estado llorando? Sasuke desvió de inmediato la mirada al sentir como sus ojos ardían –por favor Naruto… ya no me hagas mas daño… tan solo vete…- habló entre cortado y con sus emociones dominandolo por completo… definitivamente esto era demasiado para el…

-yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño- replicó de inmediato el Uzumaki sin levantarse aún…

-¡deja de mentirme!- se levantó con fuerza de inmediato y volvió a tomar las maletas para lanzarlas fuera del apartamento, esta vez con mas furia ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? –no quiero volver a verte mas…-

-Sasuke espera, por lo menos dime que esta sucediendo- sintió como el Uchiha lo jalaba de un brazo para levantarlo con algo de brusquedad y encaminarlo hacia la salida

-pasa que ya me entere de la calaña de ser humano que eres- giró con fuerza al ojiazul para que quedaran frente a frente –no vales la pena, eres un maldito mentiroso, ambicioso, manipulador y yo no estoy dispuesto a tener que convivir con alguien como tu…- apreto el agarre en el brazo del menor conciente de que le quedaría una marca –me das asco…- sus palabras sonaban crueles y siseantes con todo el proposito de dañar al rubio…

Naruto sintió todo a su alrededor derrumbarse y sin poder evitarlo dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin abandonar su expresión entre mezclada entre la tristeza, el dolor, la incomprensión y la sorpresa, era como si no hubiera previsto que sus lagrimas salieran –solo alejate de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte nuca mas- y con estas últimas palabras el Uchiha empujó al rubio fuera del apartamento cerrando con fuerza su puerta, Naruto simplemente se dejó caer allí en el piso, sentado frente a sus maletas tal y como lo acababa de lanzar el pelinegro, no terminaba de comprender lo que habia ocurrido, el dolor era tanto que no le permitía demostrar algo, rozó con lentitud las maletas, conciente de que sus pertenencias estarian dentro y antes de que pudiera preveerlo, antes de que pudiera detenerlo comenzó a llorar, mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, escondió su rostro en una maleta para evitar que sus sollozos se escucharan, incapaz de poder controlarse…

Sasuke se había apoyado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, con la respiración agitada y su corazón doliendo como nunca antes, doliendo demasiado, demasiado como para querer soportarlo, demasiado como para poder soportarlo, empezó a escuchar los sollozos de Naruto y sintió su poca cordura romperse, sintió los pequeños pedazos de corazón que aun le quedaban derrumbarse y también empezó a llorar "_ya… basta… Naruto…_" llevó las manos a sus oidos intentando no escucharlo apretó con fuerza el pequeño agarre y las lagrimas cada vez fueron más "_no me hagas mas daño… por favor…_" escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas aún sentado y encorvandose lo más posible, sus manos tapando sus oidos y sus lagrimas sabiendo que no cesarían en mucho tiempo "…_no más…_"

+--+

Pein se movía con tranquilidad dentro de la habitación, se acerco hacía la pequeña ventana, en una mano sostenía el celular y con la otra movía un poco las cortinas para que las luz de la luna entrara, aun así la ventana permanecía cerrado debido al viento y la lluvia de esos momentos -¿entonces hasta hora todo va bien?-

-asi es- le respondió la voz a travez del celular –pero de todas formas hay que continuar siendo cautelosos-

-esta bien ¿y no sospecha nada?-

-absolutamente nada-

-bien, entonces hablamos mañana-

-Pein- antes de que cortara la voz a travez de la linea lo detuvo –mas te vale que todo salga bien mañana, por que estoy arriesgando mucho en todo esto, podría haberlo hecho solo, sin embargo accedí a que nos aliaramos…-

-dejame aclararte algo, mas NOS vale que todo salga bien mañana, porque ESTAMOS arriesgando mucho en todo esto, no eres el único que corre peligro y lo sabes-

-de acuerdo, hablamos mañana entonces-

-nos vemos-

Pein cortó la llamada y giró para poder ver como Itachi permanecía sentado en la cama cargando el ultimo revolver que permanecía fuera, el pelinegro continuó con lo suyo y dio un corto suspiro al sentir la mirada de Pein sobre su espalda, era obvio, estaba preocupado –no te preocupes tanto Pein, todo va a salir bien, llevamos años planeando esto- guardó el arma junto a las demás que permanecian dentro de un pequeño maletín plateado…

-lo se… pero aun asi no puedo evitarlo-

-solo tranquilizate- de un solo empujón logró que el mediano maletín quedara escondido bajo su cama –mañana se acabará todo-

-¡y eso es lo que me preocupa!- Pein sacudió un poco sus cabellos intentando recuperar la compostura –mañana lo matamos o nos matan-

-lo se…- hablo lo mas natural que pudo –pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, sabes perfectamente que esa fue la principal razón por la que regresé-

-¿y Deidara?-

-el demorará siquiera un par de horas en llegar-

-sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso- Itachi miro fijamente al pelinaranja…

-el JAMAS formará parte de esto- hablo firmemente el pelinegro mientras Pein sonreía ligeramente

-esta bien entonces como justificaras que mañana te desapareceras siquiera todo el día si es que no te tocá irte por varias semanas…- Itachi solamente suspiró…

-ya veré…-

+--+

Lee y Tenten veían tranquilamente televisión comiendo unas cuantas palomitas de maíz que la castaña acababa de preparar, ambos abrazados y sentados en total paz y armonía como si nada mas importara, el timbre en la casa se escuchó con fuerza sobresaltandolos un poco -¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- preguntó extrañada Tenten mientras se levantaba de su asiento…

-y a ésta hora- agregó Lee en tanto se dirigía hacia la puerta –Naruto-kun…- miró con sorpresa al rubio frente a el, quien tenía un deplorable estado, su cabello completamente caído, su ropa arrugada y pegada al cuerpo por la lluvia, sus ojos rojo e hinchados por las seguras lagrimas que ha debido haber derramado y cargando con dos pesadas maletas, cada una en una mano…

-Lee… disculpa… pero no sabía a donde… mas ir…- sus palabras se fueron debilitando poco a poco, las maletas cayerón al piso y su cuerpo se desplomó siendo sostenido de inmediato por el pelinegro frente a el…

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-¿Naruto?- Tenten se acercó de inmediato y vió como Lee metía las maletas dentro de la casa como podía y cargaba con cuidado al ojiazul -¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó preocupada mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente del rubio para comprobar si tenía fiebre…

-no lo se, pero es obvio que tiene que descansar- acomodó un poco mejor entre sus brazos al menor y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras con notable preocupación –por favor Tenten preparar un poco de té caliente para Naruto-kun yo lo cambiare de ropa para evitar que se resfríe…

-está bien- de inmediato la castaña se dirigió a la cocina, para poder calentar el agua y preparar el té.

Cerca de unos seis o siete minutos después Tenten se encontraba subiendo con tranquilidad las escaleras con una pequeña charolita en las manos donde llevaba el té, abrió con tranquilidad la puerta y pudo ver como Lee recostaba con delicadeza el cuerpo inconciente de Naruto sobre la cama -¿cómo está?- dejó la pequeña charolita sobre una mesita que había junto a la cama y miró las algo sonrojadas mejillas del Uzumaki debido a la fiebre…

-lo más seguro es que este resfriado, es lo más seguro por haber soportado tanto tiempo bajo esta lluvia-

-¿Por qué tiene su puño cerrado?- pregunto Tenten mirando la mano derecha del menor…

-no lo se desde que llegó esta así, me imagino que su cuerpo esté actuando inconcientemente…-

-¿y esas maletas? De seguro se peleó con Sasuke-kun…- la muchacha miró con preocupación al rubio…

-¿pero tanto como para que se haya ido del apartamento?-

-no lo se…-

-solo espero que no sea demasiado grave- acotó Lee con una triste mirada –Naruto-kun se veía muy feliz junto a Sasuke-kun, no veía esa sonrisa en su rostro, ni esa expresión en Naruto-kun desde hace muchos años…-

-esa expresión de felicidad la tenía cuando sus padres aún vivían…-

-lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar, para ver como amanece mañana…-

-si, es lo mejor- se levantaron con tranquilidad y salieron de la habitación en silencio…

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado el rubio se removió un poco en la cama, como si hubiera percibido que ahora se encontraba solo –Sasuke…- susurró inconcientemente y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, su brazo derecho resbalo de la cama dejandolo completamente estirado y con su mano tocando la suave alfombra que había en el piso, su mano se abrió descuidadamente y de su mano calló la pequeña cajita que venía sosteniendo desde hace varias horas, la caja rodó un par de veces hasta detenerse y que la tapita se abriera dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo con un hermoso diamante que brillo en la oscuridad de esa habitación.

**FIN CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

_¡__Hola! Bueno antes que nada quisiera aclarar unos cuantos puntos…_

_Veamos antes que nada quiero aclarar que si, la idea del fic esta basada en una teleserie del mismo nombre "Amor Comprado" pero en realidad solo esta basada en los primeros capitulos, yo me vi las dos primeras semanas o un poco mas pero dejé de verla por que la serie cayó en lo común, es decir comenzaron a inventar e inventar e inventar mas relleno para que la teleserie estuviera mas tiempo al aire y por eso ya no me gustó y dejé de verla. Es decir el fic esta basado o mejor dicho tomé la idea de para la pareja SasuNaru por lo menos lo de cómo se casaron ya el resto puesto que como les dije deje de verla, el resto de personajes y sus historias ya son invento de mi loca cabeza._

_Lo que se me hace extraño es que nunca se los haya mencionado… en fin… nunca es tarde asi, que me alegra haber aclarado ese punto._

_En segundo quería decirles que no pude la conversación entre Temari e Ino por que se me hizo ya darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto puesto que ya lo explique cuando Ino le contó a Chouji y cuando Shikamaru fue a intentar hablar con Temari, ademas el asunto no es tan complicado puesto que Ino y Shikamaru nunca llegaron ni a besarse y con Temari… pues oficial… oficialmente no tenían nada, como sea… espero no haberlos decepcionado con eso…_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Sus palabras y sus animos son muy importantes para mi, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y disculpen por la demora en actualizar pero ahora ando un poco ajetreada, asi que procurare publicar lo mas rapido posible, pero no les puedo prometer nada, gracias a todos y hasta el proximo capi!_


	18. Lo Malo De Suponer

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO **

**CAPITULO 18: **Lo Malo De Suponer Es Que Puedes Llegar a Equivocarte

Mojó una vez más su cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo intentando despejar su mente y que las algo evidente ojeras que tenía en ese momento no fueran tan notables, suspiro sin despegar la mirada de su rostro y agachó un poco la cabeza apoyandose en lavamanos, nunca habia tenido problemas como estos, es mas estaba casi seguro de que si Itachi no hubiera aparecido en su vida todo hubiera continuado igual que siempre ¿Quién habría dicho que lo monótono era aburrido? De seguro alguien que jamás hubiera tenido tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza seguidos como el.

Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, el guapo y apuesto Itachi, el misterioso Itachi, guardaba tantos secretos que el ya ni siquiera sabia que parte del pelinegro le gustaba, oh si… por que ya lo habia aceptado, después de pasar casi toda la noche dandole vueltas a un solo nombre descubrió que sentir lo que sentia cuando lo tenía cerca no era solamente por ser conciente de cuan guapo podría llegar a ser el Uchiha, sin embargo Itachi estaba rodeado de tanto misterio que tenía miedo de un día despertar y no volverlo a ver más.

Camino con tranquilidad hacía la habitación del mayor y abrió con tranquilidad la puerta, lo observó dormir pacíficamente como pocas veces lo había visto, se acercó a un paso lento y movió con cierto cuidado el hombro para empezar a despertarlo, repitió el movimiento un par de veces y al final bufó un poco molesto al ver que el Uchiha no daba índices de querer levantarse –Itachi…- susurro y lo movió un poco mas fuerte que la vez anterior pero aún así este solo acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios del rubio y estubo dispuesto a moverlo una vez mas sino fuera por un pequeño rayo plateado que llegó a sus ojos reflejada por el sol y que se encontraba bajo la cama del pelinegro, arrugó el entrecejo confundido y con un mal presentimiento clavado en su pecho, se colocó en cunclillas frente a la cama de Itachi, casi olvidando por completo la presencia del hombre y estuvo a punto de sacar el maletin sino hubiera sido por que de repente los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron sorprendiendolo y a la vez paralizandolo por completo.

Si hubiera abierto sus ojos unos segundos antes se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que la mirada de Deidara iba hacia el maletín que permanecía bajo su cama, aun asi el los abrió justo cuando inconcientemente el rubio habia acercado sus rostros –buenos dias- miró fijamente los labios del ojiazul por lo que este solamente atinó a levantarse de inmediato y evitando mirarlo una vez más a los ojos.

-hola- Deidara intentó recuperar la compostura y regresó su mirada a Itachi quien ya permanecía sentado y sacudiendo un poco su cabello –intente levantarte pero obaviamente tienes el sueño muy pesado-

-si… algo- le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y Deidara de inmediato notó que algo no andaba bien

-Itachi… ¿estas bien?-

-te puedo… ¿pedir algo?-

Deidara solamente ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender pero por primera vez desde que conocía a Itachi sintió que no debía negarse por lo que simplemente asintió, Itachi volvió a sonreir y estiró un poco su brazo –ven un momento- casi automáticamente se movió y se sentó frente al pelinegro quien se abrazó con fuerza a él como si temiera que hubiera podido huir en cualquier momento, los brazos del Uchiha lo rodearon por completo, lo apretó con tal fuerza que sentia el aire cortarse en su interior pero aun asi prefirió callar –desde que te vi por primera vez en aquel bus… mi corazón no ha dejado de latir con fuerza…-

¿Alguna vez has sentido que tus ojos arden repentinamente y que antes de que te des cuenta las lagrimas caen por tus mejillas? Pues Deidara lo experimentó en ese preciso momento, sin saber como reaccionar lo unico que hizo fue aferrarse al cuerpo de Itachi quien aún no se soltaba de su agarre –gracias por todo Deidara- aquellas palabras lo bloquearon por completo al ojiazul quien se separó bruscamente del mayor para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿te estas despidiendo?-

-no-

-¡lo estas haciendo!- se levantó con fuerza y apretó sus puños ¿acaso sus miedos se podían volver realidad? ¿Itachi se iría un día de estos sin mas?

-Deidara… solo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi ¿esta eso mal?- sintió un dolor en su interior que no supo muy bien de donde venía

-no… pero tus palabras…-

-Dei…- se levantó con tranquilidad y se acercó al rubio quien mantenía el entrecejo arrugado intentando fingir molestia pero esos ojos azules solo reflejaban preocupación –no te preocupes de mas ¿de acuerdo?- rozó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del ojiazul y salió de la habitación -vamos a desayunar, yo cocino hoy-

Una vez escuchó que el pelinegro bajaba las escaleras se permitió cerrar los ojos con fuerza, casi con la misma que utilizaba al empuñar sus manos –yo…- un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios –yo se que me estas mintiendo Itachi…- levantó la cabeza intempestivamente al recordar el maletín bajo la cama, miró hacia el marco de la puerta y se debatió durante unos minutos entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, pero decidió hacer lo que sus impulsos le pedían, se acunclilló una vez mas y sacó el pequeño maletin que habia.

-¿Qué tiene aqui?- mordió su labio inferior con preocupación y la ultima visita de Pein el día anterior no ayudaba a sus dudas, ayer el pelinaranja se habia quedado hasta muy entrada la noche conversando, o eso esperaba, con Itachi en la habitación –por favor que no sea nada malo…- colocó sus manos sobre el mismo y lo abrió casi lentamente, una considerable cantidad de armas en diferentes calibres y tamaños, ordenados de manera casi simétrica se posó ante sus ojos, se levanto nuevamente y retrocedió tropezandose un par de veces.

Dediara siempre habia demostrado ser un muchacho fuerte, capaz de aguantar cualquier tipo de adeversidades que se le presentaran puesto que casi toda su vida la habia vivido solo, sin embargo sentir miedo no por si mismo, sino por otra persona, es el peor de los miedos, temer por alguien más es vivir constantemente preocupado, permitir que la angustía se vuelva algo diario, es volverse dependiente de que la otra persona se encuentre bien, por lo menos cuando la palabra muerte esta a una vuelta de la esquina, en ese preciso momento, Deidara tenia mucho miedo, tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Itachi.

-Deidara el jugo de naranja se…- la sonrisa que en ese momento alumbraba los labios de Itachi desapareció casi de inmediato al ver su maletín abierto en el piso y aun sorprendido Deidara a unos pasos de el.

+--+

El sol le pegó directamente en el rostro asi que decidió que en ese momento lo mejor sería girar y escapar de esos rayos de luz que en este momento no lo dejaban descansar como era debido #_marchate_# la voz de Sasuke retumbó en su cabeza como un eco que se empeña en destrozar la poca cordura que le quedaba, y ya estaba decidido, Naruto no pudo volver a dormir, se sentó casi como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses y observó el lugar medio conciente de lo sucedido el día anterior por lo que soltó un poco de aire en un suspiro angustioso.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas en un gesto de protección, apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas intentando no pensar en nada y dejando que su mirada se perdiera en un punto vacío dentro de la habitación, la soledad de la habitación y el silencio casi sepulcral lo rodearon por completo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios –Sasuke…-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, Naruto giró lentamente y dibujo una media sonrisa al ver a una sonriente Tenten ingresar con una charola en las manos –buenos días Naruto-

-buenas Tenten-

-¿ya estas mejor?- el rubio asintió y se acomodó un poco mejor para poder quedar frente a la castaña quien se sentó a su lado colocando la charola sobre las piernas del menor –ayer estabas muy mal- comentó distraidamente la mujer mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del ojiazul levantando unos cuantos mechones rubios.

-si… disculpen por las molestias-

-no te preocupes, Lee fue por unas cosas para bajarte un poco la fiebre, por suerte no es muy alta…-

-muchas gracias pero no es nece…-

-si lo es Naruto, ahora desayuna y cuentame ¿Qué sucedio?-

-pero ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad?-

-tengo, pero no iré por lo menos no hasta que te recuperes, además mientras mi madre no se entere de que falté no hay problema-

Tenten le regaló una sonrisa por lo que Naruto le respondió de la misma forma mordiendo un poco la tostada que tenía en esos momentos en las manos –ustedes son increíbles, gracias por todo-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes-

-Tenten…- dejó la tostada a medio comer sobre el pequeño plato y miró fijamente al piso –si no te molesta la verdad no quisiera hablar de nada en este momento-

-esta bien, te entiendo pero come ¿si?-

Naruto sonrió un poco mas abiertamente y asintió como un niño pequeño antes de volver a darle otra mordida a la tostada, Tenten pasó sus manos por el cabello de Naruto observandolo como si fuera un pequeño niño desamparado que necesitaba cariño, mataría a quien hubiera sido capaz de hacerle daño a uno de sus mejores amigos, el timbre resonó en la residencia de su novio llamando la atención de ambos –voy a ver, ya regreso- su voz sono amable y se levantó casi de inmediato.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- bajó las escaleras sin apuro, no tenía idea de quien podría estar tras la puerta puesto que todos sus amigos no tenian ni idea de lo de Naruto y con respecto a Lee, pues estaba mas que segura de que el pelinegro se había llevado las llaves –buenos días- saludó cortésmente al abrir la puerta y miró con cierta desconfianza al peliplateado frente a ella.

Kabuto se sacó las gafas con lentitud y miró rapidamente el interior de la casa sin que la castaña frente a el se diera cuenta de ello –buenos días ¿se encuentra Naruto?-

-¿lo conoce?- la sonrisa de Kabuto hizo aparición

-digamos que algo asi…-

+--+

Arregló su camisa una vez mas y salió de la habitación tomando las llaves de su auto tal y cual fuera una acción de todos los días, bajo las largas escaleras de su casa saludando a un par de empleadas que encontró en el camino y salió de la casa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no es que Aburame Shino fuera un hombre de sonrisas, pero aquel día simplemente lo merecía. Por lo menos hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Kiba? Ya estoy saliendo demorare un par de minutos por el tráfico pero no creo que demore demasiado-

-Shino… te llamaba para eso… es que no voy a poder llegar por que tuve un problema…- la dubitativa voz del castaño a través del telefono preocupó al de gafas quien se arrimó en su carro justo antes de abrir la puerta

-¿de que hablas?-

-es que tengo un problema personal-

-¿personal?- Shino posó su brazo en la parte superior del auto ya imaginandose el por que de la actitud del castaño -¿de que estas hablando?-

-Shino… no es nada en serio solo tengo que solucionar un pequeño problema y es todo-

-no, no lo es. Mi padre a hablado contigo ¿cierto?- el pequeño silencio que se armó entre los dos por varios segundos no hizo mas que afirmar la supocisión del pelinegro quien cerró los ojos buscando calmarse.

-solo… me confundió mucho- admitió Kiba asumiendo que su mutismo no ayudaba en los mas mímino a la ya de por si complicada situación

-no lo volverá hacer-

-¿como?-

-te llamo después- cortó la llamada de inmediato antes de que Kiba pudiera siquiera objetar nuevamente, resopló un poco antes de subir al carro y aceleró sin cuidado hacia la zona industrial.

+--+

Temari movia constantemente la pluma que tenía en su mano derecha apoyando la barbilla en su mano izquierda que permanecia sostenida por el brazo de la banca donde se encontraba sentada -¿Temari?- la voz de Sai la sacó de sus pensamientos y ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha para poder ver al muchacho quien tenía la cabeza recostada sobre los muslos de la rubia ocupando el resto de la banca con su cuerpo, Temari le sonrió un poco

-dime-

-no te parece raro que los muchachos no hayan venido a la universidad- la rubia simplemente devolvió la vista hacia el campus ¿Cómo decirle a Sai que tenía un mal presentimiento? De por si el pelinegro de vez en cuando exageraba las cosas y no quería que ese de vez en cuando pasara precisamente hoy.

-vi a Hinata en la mañana, la trajo Neji-

-si, yo tambien la vi, pero me refiero a Tenten, Lee y Naruto- Sai se levantó y movió un poco su cuello mirando fijamente a la rubia quien perdió su mirada entre los universitarios

-si… pero creo que es normal que de vez en cuando falten ¿no?-

-quizás-

-buenos dias- una muchacha sonriente se paró frente a ellos sosteniendo entre sus manos varias volantes –el próximo sábado habrá un concierto de música clásica en el auditórium para fomentar la cultura entre los estudiantes, si desean adquirir entradas, aquí estan los numeros de telefonos y la dirección donde pueden conseguirlas- le extendió uno de los papeles a cada uno –este evento es auspicido por la facultad de Artes y Humanidades, esperamos verlos ahí- les sonrió una vez mas y se marchó para poder continuar reapartiendo más volantes.

Sai miró curioso el papel con muchos matices y colores, buscó entre las fotos algún rostro familiar y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al distinguir a un rubio de cabello algo largo –Temari- la emoción en la voz de Sai era casi indudable –mirá a este muchacho, dime por favor que es Menma- la muchacha se acercó hacía el pequeño recuadro que señalaba el pelinegro y miró con atención la foto donde aparecía un rubio muy apuesto con el cabello llegándole por los hombros con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente muy concentrado mientras tocaba una flauta travesera.

-no puede ser- Temari tomó el papel entre sus manos y sonrió igual que lo habia hecho hace unos segundos el pelinegro -¡tienes razón, es él!-

-no lo he visto desde hace varios años-

-hay que avisarles a todos, no podemos faltar, desde que viajo al extranjero no hemos sabido nada de él-

+--+

El padre de Shino no era un hombre malo, un poco o quizas demasiado controlador tal vez, pero Shino sabia muy bien que su padre no era una persona mala que intentara controlarlo todo asi eso arratrara su propia felcidad, no, no lo creería jamás, después de todo es su padre y ante todo el no podía creer que la persona que quisiera hacerle daño fuera su padre, aunque aquella sonara exagerado, sabia que para que su padre hablara con Kiba significaba que el sabia demasiadas cosas no solo de el sino tambien del castaño.

Abrió los ojos apenas el ascensor hubiera abierto sus puertas y camino a paso firme por los elegantes pasillos que dentro de unos cuantos años a los ojos de todos sería suyo –buenos días Shino-san- la voz de una amable mujer que le haló desde una de los escritorios lo hizo girar

-¿mi padre está en la oficina?-

-si, pero esta reunido con unos accionistas y…-

-tengo que hablar con el-

-¡Shino-san!- y a pesar de que la mujer sabia que llamandolo no lo detendría, aun asi intento detenerlo pero el pelinegro parecía no querer hacerlo, por lo que de inmediato le avisó a su jefe de la llegado de su primogénito y único hijo.

Las puertas de la gran oficina se abrieron casi al poco tiempo de que Shino habia hablado con aquella mujer, pero no se sorprendió al ver a su padre levantado de su silla y con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta que el mismo acababa de abrir, lo mas seguro es que su secretaria le hubiera avisado, al igual que su padre las demas personas presentes lo veían con atención, sin saber muy bien el por que de su inesperada visita.

-padre, necesito hablar contigo- ante todo Shino sabia que pasara lo que pasara un Aburame jamás debería mostrar ante los demás los problemas que se le presentaran

-esta bien, de todas maneras nosotros ya hemos terminado- se despidió de cada uno de los presentes cercanos a lo que Shino solamente hizo una leve inclinación cuando estos empezaron a salir imitando el gesto de pelinegro, pocos segundos después la oficina quedó prácticamente vacia a excepción de los dos Aburame que aun permanecían dentro –y bien ¿de que querías hablarme?-

-hablaste con Kiba- su voz antes que sonar a reclamo sonó a afirmación como si aquello no lo extrañara pero si afectara, sabia que no era una pregunta, lastimosamente conocía demasiado bien a su padre

-asi que el muchachito habló contigo- se sentó con tranquilidad en su asiento tras el escritorio y miró fijamente a su hijo quien no despegaba su mirada de el –es igual, por lo menos ya sabes lo que pienso de esa locura tuya-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-no creo que eso sea lo mas importante en esto momento-

Shino bufó algo bajo intentando que aquello pasara desapercibido, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible –entonces ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Shino. No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas antes, después e incluso durante tu boda, solo me importa si aquello impide que las cosas salgan como las tengo planeado-

-¿pensabas casarme con la muchacha que me presentaste el dia de la boda de Neji?-

-bingo- la cara del hombre frente a el dibujó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un gesto de triunfo que el ya conocía de hace varios años –Shino eres inteligente y se que harás lo correcto-

-si, tienes razón haré lo correcto- colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio de su padre y afianzó la mirada intentando demostrarle que no tenía la mas minima duda de lo que pensaba hacer –no quiero que te vuelvas a meter nunca más en mi vida- sin la intención de agregar algo más giró dispuesto a salir de la oficina

-¡Shino!- la voz obviamente enojada de su padre lo hizo detenerse y girar para observar como este se levantaba y lo observaba de una manera en la que de seguro observaba a sus enemigo y que por primera vez utilizaba ante el.

-¿te piensas que todos estos años preparándote como el mejor lo puedes botar asi como asi?-

-es mi vida padre, y yo nunca dije que me alejaría de mi familia, pienso continuar con el negocio de la familia-

-¡¿y piensas que yo te voy a dejar todo si te quedas con ese muchacho?!- Shino solamente miró hacia una de las paredes intentando pensar lo más rápido que podías, una vez le habian dicho que la vida esta llena de decisiones, y las decisiones no son fáciles, por que al escoger algo, siempre tienes que dejar algo más atrás.

-yo… creo que esa sería tu decisión padre- una bofetada se impacto con una fuerza algo exagerada sobre su mejila haciendolo restroceder un par de pasos y logrando que sus gafas cayeran directamente al piso

-me decepcionas Shino, siempre pensé que eras diferente de los demás, que tú si ambicionabas algo más en esta vida- el menor solamente limpió discretamente con su mano el pequeño hilillo de sangre que se escurria por la comisura de sus labios –pero si es lo que quieres, haz lo que te de la gana-

El padre de Shino solamente le dio la espalda y buscó de inmediato un poco de whisky para calmar los impulsos que le pedian a gritos que como fuera hiciera cambiar de opinión a su hijo, pero un par de minutos después lo unico que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse antes de dejarlo en un absorbente silencio.

+--+

Tres horas pretendiendo olvidar por un momento lo que había sucedido, tres horas que realmente no le habían servido para nada, sentía el departamento ahogarlo sin que el pudiera sostenerse de algo, por que cualquier algo era un recuerdo, entonces que mejor que salir, para despejarse ¿Quién habia inventado tamaña tonteria? Salir a despejarse tampoco servía de algo, mantenías supuestamente tu mente en blanco y lo único que hacías es inconciente o concientemente recordar todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y por eso ya se había decidido buscar a su hermano.

Estacionó lentamente el auto y bajó del mismo casi como si todos sus movimientos fueran automáticos, escuchó un ruido algo fuerte pero prefirió no prestarle atención, no habia vuelto a saber más nada de Naruto y lo único que hacía era preocuparse "_pero… ¿preocuparme por que? Se lo merecía… lo se…_" caminó casi con parsimonia por los pasillos del edificio a pesar de que era la primera vez que ingresaba en él, se podía guiar perfectamente por el núnmero en la puerta, estuvo a punto de girar en una pequeña esquina pero retrocedió al ver como Deidara salía notablemente molesto del departamento hasta que Itachi lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, quizás no había sido tan buena idea venir.

-¡sueltame Itachi!-

-¿puedes escucharme un momento porfavor?-

-no me interesa ¡estoy harto de ser el idiota que no se entera de nada! ¡¡si quieres ir a hacerle de mafioso con el imbécil de tu amigo Pein, ve!! Pero a mi no me vuelvas a buscar hasta que termines de largarte por que, por mas que me lo niegues se que te irás-

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared contigua, conciente de que no lo podían ver, metió sus manos en el abrigo y agachó la cabeza con cierta nostalgia, a su alrededor solo habian problemas ¿acaso el era el unico que los arrastraba? Sin embargo la razón por la que se quedó a escucharlos no fue para enterarse de sus problemas sino por las palabras de Deidara, no conocía lo suficiente al rubio, pero era conciente de que esos reclamos arrastraban algo mas que la premtura suposición de que Itachi se marchara sin decirle nada.

-Deidara basta… en primera tu no tenías por que ver lo que había en ese maletín-

-lo se, y si quieres molestate pero me tenías muy preocupado, me ocultabas mas cosas de lo normal-

-eso no te da el derecho de…-

-¡es mi departamento demonios!- el rubio se soltó con fuerza y lo miró fijamente -¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo si tienes un montón de armas bajo tu cama?-

-lo siento… se que debi decirtelo, pero…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Sasuke levantó un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor, su hermano estaba planeando algo y por lo que habí oido algo muy grave –Itachi…- escuchó perfectamente como la voz del rubio se suavizaba –dimelo por favor… quiero ayudarte…-

-no puedes, y asi pudieras no te dejaría-

-¡deja de decidir por mi!-

-¡quiero protegerte! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

-¡no quiero que me protejas! ¡¡Quiero que me dejes ayudarte!!-

-¡Deidara basta!- el Uchiha mayor agarró de los hombros al rubio para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –entiendeme no te quiero meter en esto, es muy peligroso… tu no mereces esto… tu no mereces vivir así…-

-yo solo quiero merecerte a ti- y antes de que el mismo Itachi pudiera reaccionar Deidara lo tomó de las mejillas y lo atrajo a su rostro juntando sus bocas en un beso que el pelinegro no tardó en responder.

Dediara abrazó con fuerza al mayor evitando que en algún momento huyera, dejó que las manos de Itachi rozaran con lentitud su espalda antes de soltar un suspiro muy cerca de su oído –esta noche- el cuerpo de Deidara se tensó al sentir la voz del mayor tan cerca y grave a la vez –voy a vengarme de Orochimaru cueste lo que me cueste ¿aun asi quieres seguirme?- Deidara se separó con cuidado para verlo uan vez mas a los ojos

-si- Itachi tan solo sonrió, ya no sabía si de alegria o de preocupación, solo sabía lo bien que se sentía sentirse correspondido aunque este no fuera el mejor momento para saberlo.

-Itachi- desviaron sus miradas para ver como Sasuke aparecia por uno de los corredores con una expresión seria en el rostro –¿se pude saber por que razón si te ibas a encargar del maldito de Orochimaru no me has dicho nada?- El mayor tan solo suspiró, al principio solo serían el y Pein, pero al parecer el grupo se iba a agrandar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

+--+

Lee tarareaba bajamente mientras caminaba por las tranquilas y algo desalojadas calles de su barrio en su mano colgaba una pequeña bolsa de una de las farmacias cercanas con las medicinas necesarias para poder bajarle la fiebre a uno de sus mejores amigos, detuvo por un momento su alegria y arrugó el entrecejo sin detener el paso al recordar el estado en el que el Uzumaki había llegado ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? Naruto siempre había demostrado ser uno de los chicos más animados y fuertes del grupo, verlo en ese estado definitivamente lo había descolocado.

Fijó su mirada en la puerta de su casa y punzada de preocupación se alojó en su pecho al ver la puerta abierta, Tenten no era tan descuidada como para dejarla asi, por lo que apresuró el paso y entró en el lugar -¡Tenten!- soltó las medicinas y corrió de inmediato hacia el pasillo varios metros de la puerta al ver a la castaña en el suelo obviamente inconciente, la cargó casi sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos y la recostó con cuidado sobre el sillón intentando ver si tenía algún golpe o algo por el estilo -¡Naruto!- de inmediato se le vino a la cabeza el ojiazul por lo que se separó por unos segundos de su novia para subir al primer piso abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado y preocupación se asentuó al ver la habitación completamente vacía sin el menor rastro de Naruto -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

+--+

El auto de Sasuke se estacionó con algo de rapidez a una cuadra de la que hace varios años fue la mansión Uchiha y los tres integrantes bajaron en completo silencio, Itachi con la mirada seria y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, Sasuke casi con la misma frialdad que la de su hermano, sin embargo Deidara prefería mantenerse callado, no es que tuviera miedo, pero el saber que en unas horas Itachi mataría al pelilargo, definitivamente no era algo que le gustara, pero que sabía muy bien que no podría evitar, Itachi podría amarlo peroel tampoco sería capaz de negarle algo por lo que el mayor de los Uchiha y lo más seguro es que tambien Sasuke habían estado esperando por años, desde que el fallecimiento de sus padres había ocurrido.

-a pesar de que me advertiste, me sorprende que sea verdad- Pein se quitó las gafas al distinguir a las tres sombras que tenía en frente –pero esta bien… solo espero que esto no nos traiga mas problemas-

-por Sasuke no te preocupes, y por Deidara tampoco… te sorprendería la excelente puntería que tiene…-

-¿de que hablas?-

-cuando desubrió que tenía un montón de armas bajo la cama, sacó una y me disparó claro sin la intención de darme a mi, sino a la pared aunque en realidad estoy creyendo que le falló la puntería…-

Deidara solo lo miró de reojo y devolvió su mirada hacia la calle al recordar la situación, en realidad había sido muy impulsivo, se había enojado al ver esa cantidad de armas y por había disparado, el hueco en la pared de la habitación de Itachi era prueba de ello, ya después habian discutido y se habian reconciliado en el pasillo del edificio ¿Cómo tenía tan buena punteria? Eso sería un secreto eterno entre el y su adolescencia.

-bien, ya luego hablaremos de lo que quieran… por el momento ya todos los empleados desalojaron la mansión, asi que podemos entrar cuando lo deseen- Deidara miró sorprendido al pelinaranja

-¿Cómo hiciste para sacarlos a todos?-

-ahora no te preocupes por eso- Itachi abrió el maletín y comenzó a sacar las armas una por una, como si supiera a conciencia cual era la indicada para cada uno.

+--+

Orochimaru salió del estudio con una copa de vino en la mano mientras continuaba leyendo los papeles que tenía en ese momento, había pasado varias horas estudiando un negocio muy importante que de hacerlo de la manera correcta le traería la recompensa adecuada, habia desperdiciado mucho tiempo haciendole la vida imposible a los Uchiha que casi hasta había olvidado sus negocios, entró a la cocina y se sorprendió un poco al verla completamente vacía sin ninguno de sus empleados cerca.

Y fue en ese momento en que se percató en que en ningún momento del día había escuchado algún ruido o algo parecido, miró de un lado a otro y el total silencio que habia en ese momento en la mansión definitivamente no le gustó, Kabuto no se encontraba puesto que le había pedido un encargo muy especial, por lo que estaba completamente solo y eso definitivamente le traía un mal presentimiento.

+--+

Shino golpeó una vez mas la puerta, escuchó unos pasos correr de inmediato hacia la puerta y abrirla de manera apresurada –disculpa es que… ¿Qué haces aquí Shino?- Kiba miró sorprendido al pelinegro frente a el, mientras este ingresaba y cerraba la puerta sin el menor problema

-lo que te dije ayer fue verdad ¿y tu?- para entonces el castaño solamente podía ver a Shino sin entender muy bien el por que de su actitud

-yo nunca te he mentido-

Las manos de Shino tomarón del cuello a Kiba elevandolo un poco hasta acercarlo a sus labios y unirlos en un beso que fue muy diferente a los anteriores, sus labios jugaron de una manera casi desesperada sin movimientos conocidos y dejándose llevar por completo por sus instintos hasta que la falta de aire hizo presencia logrando que separaran sus bocas de improviso mientras respiraban un poco agitados –y… ¿y eso… a que vino? – la voz de Kiba salió un tanto entrecortada mientras el pelinegro le sonrió casi ligeramente, de una manera fugaz como si realmente aquello no hubiera sucedido.

-no le hagas caso a mi padre Kiba- el castaño elevó la mirada –el siempre ha sido así de controlador, creo que yo tengo el derecho de elegir con quien quedarme ¿no?-

-pero…-

-lo que pase de aquí en adelante será solo mi responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo?- Kiba mordió un poco su labio inferior pero no pudo evitar sonreir al final

-será nuestro problema ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo-

Las manos de Shino tomaron sus caderas pero antes de que pudieran volver a juntar sus bocas el telefóno en el departamento de Kiba sonó –esperame un momento- caminó rapidamente hacia una pequeña mesita que habia en uno de los pasillos mientras veía al Aburame sentarse en uno de los sillones, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreir -¿si?-

-Kiba por favor dime que sabes algo de Naruto-

-¿Lee? No, no se nada de él ¿que pasó?- la voz del pelinegro a través de la línea había preocupado al Inozuka logrando que su sonrisa se borrara casi de inmediato.

-ni yo mismo lo sé, salí por unos minutos a la farmacia y cuando regresé encontré a Tenten inconciente en el piso y ni rastros de Naruto en la casa-

-pero ¿Qué hacía Naruto en tu casa, no debería estar con Sasuke?-

-debería pero tampoco se muy bien que ha pasado con ellos, ayer llegó en plena lluvia a mi casa, pidiéndome que lo dejará quedarse, Tenten aún no recupera el conocimiento y de verdad estoy muy preocupado, Naruto no se pudo haber marchado así como así y en tal caso ¿Por qué dejaría a Tenten así?-

-si, te entiendo, mira si averiguo algo te aviso, pero de inmediato salgo para tu casa para ver que podemos hacer, avisale al resto de los muchachos-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos entonces-

La angustia de Kiba se palpó en el ambiente por lo que Shino se levantó de inmediato para poder acercársele -¿Qué te dijeron?-

-es Naruto… no se muy bien pero al parecer le ha pasado algo grave-

-¿y Sasuke?-

-no lo se, parece que se han peleado- Shino arrugó el entrecejo confundido y sacó de inmediato su celular marcando un número que ya conocía desde hace varios años, de inmediato salió una contestadota preocupándolo un poco mas.

-algo muy grave esta pasando, Sasuke no me contesta el celular- Kiba le envió un mirada preocupada

-intenta de nuevo, por favor- Shino presiona la tecla llamar dos veces para poder volver a timbrar al pelinegro pero una vez mas la contestadota salió de manera inmediata

-lo tiene apagado- marcó otro número ante la mirada del castaño, espero unos segundos hasta que una voz algo agitada se dejó escuchar.

-¿aló?-

-Gaara ¿sabes algo de…?-

-¡Konohamaru dejá eso niño del demonio!- Shino elevó una ceja, al parecer aún el pelirrojo no había terminado de pagar su parte de la apuesta con Sarutobi -¿te estas portando asi apropósito?-

-Gaara escucha es algo grave-

-disculpa, dime-

-¿sabes algo de Sasuke?-

-¿Sasuke?... mmh no ahora que lo mencionas, no ¿Por qué ?-

-¿y de Naruto?-

-Menos, Shino ¿Qué sucedió?-

-no lo se todavía pero será mejor que llames a los muchachos y diles para reunirnos en tu departamento-

-pero… ¿que?-

-luego hablamos ¿si?-

-esta bien, pero mas te vale que sea algo de verdad grave, nos vemos-

Colgó la llamada y miro a su lado percantandose de que el castaño ya no estaba –oye pero yo quedé de verme en la casa de Lee-

-pasamos por ellos y vamos al departamento de Gaara ¿si?-

-esta bien- Kiba salió de una de las habitaciones colocandose una camisa rapidamente, le sonrió minimamente y ambos salieron del lugar.

+--+

Pein corrió tras la sombra que a su parecer era Orochimaru con Deidara a su lado, desde que habían entrado a la mansión se habían separado en grupos, Orochimaru podía estar solo pero no por eso quería decir que fuera alguien indefenso, bajaron de inmediato las escaleras que habían y observaron con cuidado que habían llegado al garaje de la mansión amplio y al parecer insonoro, el pelinaranja apuntó directamente al pelilargo frente a el quien se había dado cuenta que ya no tenía a donde más ir.

-lamento decirte que te encerraste solo-

-Deidara… ¿Qué gusto verte?- las palabras del mayor sonaron algo arrastradas al reconocer al rubio de coleta que también lo apuntaba con una de las armas, unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar y Orochimaru sonrió irónico al imaginarse de quienes se trataba –los hermanos Uchiha… que interesante visita-

-¿sabes algo Orochimaru?- Itachi se acercó con paso lento al mayor mirándolo intensamente -¿siquiera tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado poder verte sin vida bajo mis pies?-

-quizás desde que descubriste que yo mandé a matar a tus padres- Itachi apretó con fuerza el arma que sostenia en una de sus manos y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Orochimaru dejando una escaza distancia –hazlo- Orochimaru retó con malicia al mayor de los Uchiha y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios

-si no lo haces tu y Itachi creeme que yo no tengo el menor problema- la voz de Sasuke llamó la atención del pelilargo quien desvió un poco a mirada para verlo parado junto a Deidara.

-diganme algo… ¿en serio creían que podían matarme tan facilmente?- Sasuke y Deidara miraron confusos al mayor hasta que escucharon una puerta abrirse y como Kabuto entraba tranquilamente, la sonrisa de Orochimaru se ensanchó mientras estiraba su brazo para poder abrir la puerta de uno de los carros pero el movimiento de Pein lo hizo detenerse –tranquilos quiero mostrarles algo muy interesante…- Itachi le hizo un leve gesto al pelinaranja por lo que Orochimaru se vió con la libertad de abrir la puerta del carro y un inconciente Naruto cayó al piso, Sasuke avanzó un paso de inmediato pero el brazo de Deidara le impidió moverse más.

-déjame-

-espera un momento-

-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… ¿en serio creite que yo había hecho algun trato con este muchacho?- todos evitaron cualquier movimiento mientras veían como el pelilargo se agachaba un poco para rozar levemente los cabellos de Naruto –si de lejos se nota que es demasiado bueno como para hacer algo en contra de alguien- antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta Kabuto ya había sacado un arma y apuntaba directamente al Uzumaki –el día que lo viste aquí- Orochimaru miró fijamente al menor de los Uchiha –vino por que le dije que le entregaría el anillo de tu madre ¿lo recuerdas?-

La mirada de Sasuke logró que la sonrisa de Orochimaru se ensanchara –me comentó que se le hacía muy raro que yo le entregara el anillo asi como asi sin pedirle nada a cambio pero creo que esa misma noche se dió cuenta de que le costó su relación contigo, aunque el no haya tenido la culpa en realidad-

-eres… ¡tu dijiste que el…!-

-¡¿desde cuando tu crees alguna de mis palabras Sasuke-kun?!- soltó con desprecio el cabello del ojiazul y vió claramente como la rabia de Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar –tu decidiste creer lo poco que viste-

-¡ya me canse de ti!- con un rápido movimiento Sasuke se soltó de Deidara avanzando a un paso rapido hacia el pelilargo apuntándolo directamente hasta que un fuerte disparo retumbó en sus oídos, giró rápidamente para ver a Naruto y vió como a unos pasos de él Kabuto había disparado

-tranquilo Sasuke-kun- la voz de Kabuto lo enfermó, pero sabía que no debía moverse

-siempre odie a toda tu familia- volvió a hablar Orochimaru, esta vez el acercándose a Sasuke -¿Qué tienen ustedes que siempre tienen lo mejor? Tu padre a tu madre, ustedes eran perfectos, los mejores estudiantes, los mas populares, tu padre exitoso en los negocios, teniendo todo lo que quería, su mundo era perfeto, no se imaginan lo mucho que los odio-

Sasuke solo guardó silencio con el arma esta vez junto a su muslo y respirando algo agitado sin saber como moverse –el odio es mutuo creeme- la voz arrogante de Sasuke molestó a Orochimaru

-pero todo esto ya me tiene sin cuidado hoy se acabará todo para ustedes- Itachi sonrió ligeramente por lo que Orochimaru lo miró intrigado

-te equivocas- el pelilargo giró lentamente al sentir un revolver en su cabeza, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a Kabuto tras de él con el arma en alto y muy alejado del rubio

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-estoy a punto de matarte para ser exactos- Kabuto mostró una frialdad asombrosa que Orochimaru jamás había visto en el peliplateado -¿sabes? Hace mucho investigué mi pasado, por que sinceramente eso de que tu te portaras como buen samaritano conmigo, adoptándome despues de la muerte de mis padres, no me lo creía. ¿y sabes que descubrí?- Orochimaru solamente frunció el ceño -Algo muy interesante como que tú los habías matado y que me habías adopatado tan solo para poder adueñarte de MI dinero y así hacerte socio de los Uchiha, para luego repetir el mismo proceso y quedarte con sus empresas ¡¿de verdad me creiste tan idiota?!-

-Kabuto tu no entiendes…-

-¿y sabes quien me pasó esa información?-

La sonrisa de Itachi se agrandó mientras estiraba sus brazos haciendo una pequeña reverencia molestando aún mas al pelilargo, por su parte Sasuke solo miraba confundido la situación –en fin, Sasuke-kun discúlpame mucho por todo lo que te he dicho y hecho durante estos años pero como podrás entender no podía desobedecerlo y dejar que desconfiara de mi, Itachi y yo llevábamos años planeando esto- el menor solamente lo miró un tanto asombrado –incluso tuve que traer a Naruto-kun asi para poder estar cerca de él sin ningun problema- nuevamente Kabuto miró fijamente a Orochimaru por lo que este retrocedió un paso al sentir el arma a unos centímetros de su frente.

-Kabuto escucha…-

-ya te escuché por muchos años, lo único que le pedí a Itachi a cambio de trabajar juntos fue que me diera el placer de matarte, por que bien hubiera podido hacerlo solo. Adiós- le sonrió y apretó el gatillo casi de inmediato dejándo que el cortante sonido inundara una vez mas el lugar, el cuerpo de Orochimaru cayó inmediatamente al piso, Deidara cerró los ojos, mientras Pein e Itachi solamente guardaron sus armas tranquilamente.

Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirar el ahora inerte cuerpo del pelilargo, solamente corrió hacia Naruto que permanecía inconciente, lo levantó un poco para poder colocar la cabeza del ojiazul sobre sus piernas y vigilar que estuviera bien, podía escuchar sus propios gritos resonar en su cabeza, y sintió la culpa sobre sus hombros, rozó levemente la mejilla del rubio y lo miró con preocupación, una mano se posó en su hombro por lo que levanto la cabeza tan solo para ver a su hermano frente a él –vamos, Kabuto se encargara del resto, hay que llevar a Naruto a la clínica-

+--+

El pasillo de la clínica a pesar de estar abarrotado de gente en esos momentos se encontraba en completo silencio, todos los amigos de Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente se encontraban en el lugar incluyendo a Tsunade y Jiraiya quienes no entendían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, un hombre algo mayor salió de una de las habitaciones suspirando un poco -¿Doctor como ésta?- el hombre levantó la mirada y observó al pelinegro frente a el

-Uzumaki-kun esta bien, lo unico que tiene es un poco de fiebre, aunque es muy alta, podremos controlarla en unas cuantas horas, asi que no es nada de que preocuparse.

Todos dibujaron un pequeño gesto de alivio en sus rostros por lo que Sasuke volvió a dar un paso ante el hombre -¿me permitiría verlo un momento?-

-bueno…-

-solo unos minutos- insistió una vez mas mirandolo fijamente por lo que el hombre se percató de inmediato de la preocupación que tenía en esos momentos

-esta bien, pero solo un par de minutos, ncesita reposo y las horas de visita ya acabaron- Sasuke asintió de inmediato y aspiró un poco de aie ante de tomar el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos e ingresar.

Miró tranquilo como el rubio respiraba pausadamente con las mejillas un tanto rojas por la fiebre y se acercó con lentitud hacía él, por lo menos aquí no existian los constantes pitidos que indicaban la manera tan frágil en el que la vida de una persona colgaba, tal y como habia sido hace varios años cuando su madre se encontraba sobre la cama de una clínica, se sentó a un lado de el y rozó la mano del menor sintiendola algo caliente, seguramente también por la fiebre.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron casi como si sus parpados pesaran y pudo observar el azul intenso que tenían algo apagado pero aún asi le sonrió –Naruto… ya todo esta bien…- Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto pero este de al sentir la caricia arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo –disculpame por favor… se que siempre hago idioteces pero…-

-suel… sueltame Sasuke- intentó alejar su mano de la del pelinegro rechazándolo débilmente –y vete… por favor…- Naruto hablaba entrecortado debido a la fiebre, incluso sentía el aire faltarle con tan solo haber pronunciado esas cortas palabras.

-Naruto yo…- Sasuke agachó la cabeza e intento volver a tomar entre sus manos la de Naruto, pero este volvió a alejarse, lentamente pero volvió a hacerlo, los ojos del rubio volvieron a cerrarse dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de él, Sasuke no sabía si habia vuelto a dormir o seguía conciente pero aún asi no se movió, solo lo observó respirar pausadamente, sabiendo que se merecía la indeferencia del menor –Disculpame por favor…-

**FIN CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

_¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero estuvo fuera de mi alcance, espero que les haya gustado el capi, y por cierto 'Menma' es el chico que apareció en uno de los capitulos después de que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, es el lindo chico rubio que perdió la memoria en un ataque a la aldea y fue encontrado por Naruto y vivió con el un o dos días la verdad no recuerdo pero que al final falleció para poder salvar a los aldeanos de esa aldea. Fue un capitulo muy lindo y ese chico también lo era, aunque Naruto llorando al final fue lo que más me tocó el corazón._

_¡Por cierto! Quería agregar a _**Belldandy **_muchas gracias por tus palabras en 'Reencarnación' y espero que estés leyendo esto por que no encuentro otra forma de comunicarme contigo, el caso es que lastimosamente tu correo no salió en el review así que no tengo como ponerme en contacto contigo, pero si lo deseas puedes mandarme un mensaje a mi correo () espero que salga y sino puedes revisar mi perfil._

_En fin! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capi y gracias por su apoyo, hasta el próximo capi!_


	19. El Verdadero Amor No Se Puede Comprar

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO**

**CAPITULO 19: **El Verdadero Amor No Se Puede Comprar. Tarde Lo Entendí.

Abrió los ojos por que tenía que despertar. Respiró por que le tocaba respirar, una vez más. Paso sus manos por el rostro intentando despejar su mente por completo y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la pared frente a él, nuevamente amanecía solo, y se acostaba solo, nuevamente Naruto había desaparecido de su vida, como la vez anterior como cuando eran unos niños. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que le dieron de alta en la clínica, y tampoco se había sentido capaz de buscarlo. Por lo poco que le había contado Shino de la vez en que fueron a visitarlo a su casa el rubio estaba mejor y había vuelto a sus clases.

Sacudió un poco sus cabellos. Chouji ya había inaugurado su restaurante junto a Shikamaru y había sido un éxito total, además de todo tenía entendido que Neji y Hinata se irían de viaje a penas tuvieran vacaciones en la Universidad. Y sakura, su gran amiga Sakura hace mucho que no la veía, lo último que había sabido de ella es que había estado saliendo con Kankuro, sonrió con cierta emoción, él era bueno para Sakura. Pero Naruto… Naruto simplemente se había alejado de su vida tal y como él le había pedido a gritos que lo hiciera cuando se cegó por culpa de Orochimaru.

El timbre llamó por unos momentos su atención logrando que se levantara y caminara con tranquilidad hacia la puerta -¡buenos días hermano!- la alegre voz de Itachi lo sacó un momento de estupor mientras veía como el junto a Deidara entraban con total tranquilidad a su casa conversando de quien sabe quien ¿desde cuando su departamento se había vuelto la casa de todos? Suspiró resignado, ni siquiera quería averiguarlo

-por cierto Sasuke te cuento que me encontré ayer en la tarde a Naruto-kun- escuchó desde la cocina la voz de Deidara y de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

-¿y como está?- se sentó en una de las sillas que había mientras veía como Itachi y Deidara preparaban todo para poder desayunar lo que habían venido comprando

-pues lo vi muy bien, estaba con todos sus amigos y hablaban animadamente de algo así como un acto de cultura que va ver en la universidad-

-entonces Dei y yo pensábamos que sería bueno que tu también asistieras- Itachi sacó un pequeño boleto y se lo cedió al pelinegro quien lo miró extrañado.

-¿insinúan que debería aparecérmele mañana en pleno concierto de no se que música clásica?-

-no lo insinuamos- rectificó de inmediato Itachi sentándose junto a Deidara frente a Sasuke –irás- el pelinegro menor los miró atónito mientras los dos le sonreían como si esto lo tuvieran planeado desde hace mucho tiempo

-no iré- colocó el boleto sobre la mesa acercándoselo a Itachi pero Deidara se lo devolvió

-¿quieres o no volver con Naruto?-

A Sasuke nunca le había sido fácil hablar de sus sentimientos, y menos cuando se trataba de personas no tan cercanas, y que tantos sepan por la situación en la que pasaba no era fácil de asimilar, sin embargo no podía negar que sus amigos se habían portado increíbles durante todo ese tiempo, incluyendo a Deidara a quien no conocía desde hace mucho pero igualmente lo había apoyado.

-si-

-entonces… ésta es tu única salida, Naruto es un tanto orgulloso y no te va a perdonar fácilmente-

-basta con que le hables con la verdad en la mano- Itachi completó la frase del rubio y Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar al darse cuenta de lo compenetrados que estaban los dos

-su relación desde el principio ha estado llena de mentiras, pero no han mentido por maldad y ese es un punto a tu favor- Deidara bebió un poco de jugo dejando que el Uchiha menor asimilara la situación. Sasuke no alegó nada más tan solo tomó el boleto y lo guardó.

-por cierto ¿y Kabuto?- Itachi se apresuró en masticar la fruta que tenía en la boca para poder contestar mientras Deidara servía un poco de café

-la misma noche en que murió Orochimaru viajó al exterior, recuperó al fortuna de su padre y se marchó a empezar de nuevo, y no te preocupes nunca darán ni con nosotros y menos con él-

-¿y que piensan hacer con la mansión?- esta vez fue Deidara quien llamó la atención de los hermanos.

-no lo sé-

-yo pensaba…- Itachi miró fijamente a su hermano –hacerme cargo de las empresas y ubicarlo todo en su lugar, si no te molesta, a menos claro que quieras ayudarme- Deidara miró a Sasuke y comenzó a hacerle señas para que se negara pero Itachi no era tonto, y de inmediato se percató de los movimientos del ojiazul, quien le sonrió abiertamente al sentirse descubierto.

-no quiero que te pongas a la cabeza de esas empresas- recriminó el rubio, no le tocaba mas que decir la verdad –te la vas a pasar ocupado todo el tiempo-

-me daré tiempo para nosotros-

-nunca haces eso-

-¿ah no? Y cuando te iba a buscar a la universidad ¿no cuenta?-

-competías con Sasori-san-

-y tendré que seguir compitiendo con el resto de la universidad ¿acaso no has visto como te observan?-

-¡ejem!- Sasuke carraspeó ya sintiéndose muy incómodo -¿Por qué siempre se desvían del tema con tanta facilidad?-

-si… disculpa…- Deidara continuó bebiendo un poco de jugo mientras veía a Itachi seguir desayunando con total tranquilidad, suspiró calmadamente al notar que por lo menos en este tiempo habían logrado que Sasuke no se encerrara por completo del todo en su departamento.

+--+

-no te imaginas lo mucho que me costo decirle que ya no habían más boletos- la alegre voz de Kiba acompañada por una pequeña carcajada del mismo logró que sus amigos rieran junto a él, dejándose absorber por ese ambiente de paz que hace mucho no podían vivir, era impresionante lo bien que se siente el cuerpo cuando dejamos los problemas y nos dedicamos a pasar el tiempo como si en realidad nada más importara, y lo único que tuviéramos pendiente fuera existir y nada más. Por lo menos servía por unos momentos.

-yo lo único que sé es que no puede creer que en realidad después de tantos años podamos ver a Menma- comentó Tenten mientras tomaba en sus manos la botella con agua que le acababa de traer Lee, el pelinegro se acomodó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la castaña quien inconcientemente comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del mayor –la ultima vez que lo vimos fue en cuarto curso-

-por cierto- esta vez fue Sai quien llamó la atención de los demás -¿ya los invite a la competencia de ésta tarde?-

-si… Sai nos has preguntado lo mismo toda la mañana ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?- esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para hablar y de paso sonar un tanto burlón mientras veía a Sai suspirar

-no es la carrera lo que me tiene algo nervioso- admitió ante la mirada de todos sus amigos –es que le pedí a Gaara que habláramos después de la carrera- Temari no pudo evitar atorarse un poco debido al batido que en ese momento había estado ingiriendo antes de tomar por los hombros al pelinegro y hacerlo girar para que la viera a los ojos.

-¿vas a hablar con mi hermano?- Sai tan solo asintió al ver la mirada amenazante que le estaba lanzando en ese momento la rubia –espero que en realidad hablen Sai, por que ese asuntito de que cada vez que se ven se les alborote las hormonas, ya me tiene harta- Sai nunca había sido de esas personas que se avergonzaban y mucho menos con facilidad sin embargo que una de sus mejores amigas le hablara de aquello y frente a los demás tampoco era que fuera de piedra, así que sin poder evitarlo un pequeño carmesí casi invisible se posó en sus pómulos.

-deja de exagerar- desvió la mirada controlando las reacciones de su cuerpo aún bajo la escrutadora mirada de la Sabaku

-no lo hago- aclaró determinante –lo que digo es cierto y lo sabes, nunca han podido tener una charla decente-

-no soy de muchas palabras y es obvio que Gaara tampoco- Temari sonrió un tanto divertida al oír las palabras de Sai y al darse cuenta también de que el pelinegro se había olvidado de la existencia de sus amigos apenas tocaron en serio el tema de Gaara.

-pues Kankuro tampoco es de muchas palabras- Temari sonrió aún más al sentir cierto temblor en cuerpo de Sai –y no sé si le guste mucho la idea de que su hermano, nuestro hermano menor ande por ahí acostándose con cierto pelinegro, y aún más que ese pelinegro este al alcance de su mano, por que Kankuro no es ningún tonto Sai y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que tú y Gaara se traen- la rubia sabía muy bien por que Sai se había de cierto modo alterado al oír el nombre de Kankuro, ella misma se había encargado de pintarle a Sai un Kankuro sobre protector y un tanto agresivo cuando se metían con la familia.

Sabía de sobra que había exagerado. Pero Sai no tenía por que descubrirlo, por lo menos no hasta que aclarara de una buena vez por todas su tonta relación con su hermano. La tenían harta ¿Por qué no podían simplemente sincerarse? –si lo sé Temari ya deja de atormentarme ¡ah! Y que te quede claro que yo voy a hablar con Gaara por voluntad propia no por tu hermano o tú, incluso yo lo invite mucho antes de que tú me hablaras-

-ya Temari deja de atormentarlo- habló un sonriente Naruto antes de abrazar a la rubia por la espalda –solito ya esta lo suficientemente atormentado por que no sabe que decirle al apuesto de tu hermano menor- todos no pudieron evitar reír abiertamente ante la mirada asesina que le envió Sai a Naruto en esos momentos.

+--+

-¡Udon! ¡Konohamaru!- el grito de Gaara hizo que los dos menores se separaran de inmediato -¡demonios ¿cuántas veces más tengo que separarlos?- los dos menores se sonrojaron levemente y Konohamaru tan despreocupado como siempre tan solo pasó su brazo por los hombros de su 'amigo'

-entonces no lo sigas haciendo-

Descarado. Esa fue la primera palabra que cruzó por la mente del pelirrojo al ver al sonriente castaño y al sonrojado pelinegro frente a él. Desde la semana pasada a los dos niños les había dado por experimentar pequeños besos. Y como niños casi adolescentes que eran no le hacían nada de caso cuando les pedía que ya dejaran de 'experimentar' por lo menos cuando él los estaba cuidando. ¡Ah! Por que ellos no eran ningunos tontos frente a Sarutobi no lo hacían por que sabían que el mayor los pararía a raya, en cambio con él… ¿Por qué tenía que haber perdido esa estúpida apuesta que le hizo a Sarutobi?

-¡Konohamaru!- escuchó la voz de Udon obviamente regañando al castaño, el único que aparentemente calmaba al nieto de Sarutobi –disculpe Gaara-kun no volverá a pasar- el pequeño pelinegro hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que el pelirrojo tan solo asintió mientras veía como Udon jalaba al castaño hacia el balcón de su departamento, suspiró agobiado, dentro de cinco minutos ya tendría que ir a separarlos nuevamente, de seguro Udon se enfadaría y Konohamaru lo convencería con cualquiera de sus artimañas que había aprendido de él ¿cuándo Konohamaru lo había visto a él con alguien?

Por que Gaara estaba seguro de que esas palabras que Konohamaru utilizaba, esos gestos y esas casi invisibles y desapercibidas estrategias que ahora el castaño usaba, eran suyas, él las había aplicado si quiera un montón de veces, mucho antes de conocer a Sai, suspiró una vez más y consultó su reloj, seguramente ya estarían una vez más labio contra labio. Definitivamente hacerlo, no era lo mismo que controlar a otros a que no lo hicieran, no quería ni imaginárselos dentro de unos años.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse al balcón de su departamento hasta que escuchó el timbre y giró rogando por que fuera Sarutobi para que de una vez por todas se enterara de los jueguitos de su nieto, abrió la puerta tranquilamente y observó a un tranquilo Sasuke parado frente a él y que inmediatamente entró –vaya… por un momento me esperancé en que fueras Sarutobi…- el Uchiha tan solo arrugó el entrecejo confuso –es que Udon y Konohamaru… ¡malditos niños tienen apenas trece años y no puedo lograr que dejen de besarse todo el maldito día!-

Sasuke no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su amigo terminaba por explotar, exasperado y sin más camino dentro del que hace algún tiempo fue también su departamento localizando a los dos menores tal y como había le había dicho el pelirrojo besándose, se acercó lentamente y los miró lo más serio posible, con esa agriedad en sus rostro que tan solo indicaba que más les valía escucharlo y obedecer –Udon, Konohamaru procuren dejar sus juegos para cuando ni Gaara ni yo estemos presentes ¿no querrán que Sarutobi o Yamato se enteren?-

-¡¿y que?!- saltó de inmediato Konohamaru, Sasuke ya lo imaginaba, ahora que lo pensaba el castaño se parecía bastante a Naruto, desafiante, impulsivo y orgulloso

-¿acaso quieres que ellos tengan esa INCOMODISÍMA charla sobre sexo con ustedes?- esa sola frase bastó para que los dos se alejaran mutuamente con una cara de espanto asombrosa, hasta ahora sus respectivos adultos no habían tenido la famosa charla sobre sexo que muchos de sus amigos ya habían tenido con sus padres, y eso era algo que ellos realmente agradecían. Muchos de sus amigos habían salido casi traumados al oír a sus padres hablar de sexo y recomendaciones que ellos ya se sabían de sobra.

-creo… creo que lo mejor será ir a ver televisión ¿Qué opinas Konohamaru?-

-¡si es lo mejor!- Gaara se arrimó en el umbral de la entrada al balcón mientras veía a los dos muchachos salir casi disparados hacia la sala para poder ver televisión, inevitablemente sonrió

-buena estrategia- Sasuke tan solo se apoyó en el barandal del balcón observando el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad que este le ofrecía, aquella vista era lo que más le gustaba de su antiguo departamento –pero no creo que hayas venido solamente a ayudarme-

-en realidad no, más bien quería pedirte un favor-

-si… ya se me hacía raro- Gaara tan solo se puso a lado de su amigo dejando que su vista se perdiera entre los edificios y una que otra zona verde

-mañana en la noche hay un recital de música clásica, necesito que vengas conmigo-

-¿tú con ganas de salir a algún lado?-

-quiero despejarme un poco-

-¿y por que quieres que te acompañe?-

-no me place ir solo-

-ya… hay algo más ¿cierto?-

-Naruto… va a estar ahí-

-¿vas a hablar con él?- aunque aquella frase sonó a pregunta los dos sabían que más bien era una afirmación por lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír -¡por fin!-

-¿entonces vienes?-

-claro, ahora si me disculpas- Gaara consultó una vez más la hora –me voy a dar una ducha por que voy a salir-

-¿y los niños? Tengo entendido que Sarutobi no llega sino hasta la noche y por más que los amenaces no te conviene para nada dejarlos solos, no son de fiar- Gaara quien estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación giró esta vez para ver a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro que Sasuke de inmediato identificó -¡oh no! No, no, y no-

-¿Sasuke ya te había dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?-

-pues hasta hoy lo fui…-

+--+

-¡Neji se hace tarde!- la voz de Hinata sonó un tanto alta mientras veía al castaño bajar las escaleras, vestido con un jean y una camisa polo blanca a diferencia de la ropa elegante que por lo general utilizaba, pero en definitiva el Hyuuga siempre se veía apuesto

-disculpa- Neji tomó tranquilamente el rostro de su ahora esposa y beso levemente sus labios, había tenido clases hasta tarde y por tanto se había demorado puesto que obviamente antes de salir tenía que ducharse.

-es tan raro que sea la mujer quien espere al hombre- comentó graciosa Hannabi quien ahora subía las escaleras comiendo una galleta y con un libro en las manos, Hinata rió ligeramente y tomó la mano del castaño para ahora ambos salir de la casa y subir al auto.

+--+

-no lo entiendo ¿Qué tanto se puede demorar una mujer arreglándose?- Shikamaru caminaba tranquilamente a lado de una hermosa Temari que brillaba puesto que justo al salir de su casa el Nara se había quedado perdido en ella durante varios segundos antes de reaccionar

-pues si te dejo tan embobado aunque sea por unos minutos, créeme que vale la pena-

-tsk… de todas maneras son muy problemáticas- Temari solo sonrió y jaló de la mano al castaño para aumentar el paso puesto que llegaban un tanto tarde.

+--+

-¡Bienvenidos señores y señoras una vez más nos damos cita para este apasionante deporte. El MotoCross!- Sai aspiró un poco de aire amarrando con fuerza el casco que llevaba en esos momentos en la cabeza, miró de un lugar a otro entre las gradas y entre la gran cantidad de gente pudo observar a todos sus amigos saludándolo efusivamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, levantó un poco la mano, Gaara aún no llegaba.

-demonios… ¿acaso no piensas venir?- mordió inconcientemente su labio inferior sin ubicar aún aquella cabellera pelirroja y suspiró resignado, quizás se le había olvidado, después de todo desde que lo invitó no había vuelto a hablar con él, escuchó al interlocutor anunciar a los participantes que se prepararan y por última vez decidió levantar la mirada, y entonces una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios aunque no nadie pudiera verla por el casco que llevaba en esos momentos, Gaara corría hacia las gradas apenas con un jean y un buzo café, una vez más la voz de aquel hombre lo sacó de sus pensamiento y esta vez prestó total atención a la pista ante sus ojos.

+--+

-¡Gaara! Que bueno que llegaste- Naruto le sonrió abiertamente al pelirrojo que se sentó junto a él con un leve asentimiento mientras procuraba recuperar el aire perdido

-tu…tuve que dejar a Sasuke encerrado en el apartamento… cuidando a Konohamaru y Udon ¿Qué clase de amigo no quiere apoyarte cuando necesitas salir?- aunque sonó un tanto agitado aún Gaara pudo ubicar rápidamente a Sai

-¿en serio lo dejaste encerrado?- pregunto Shino que se encontraba junto a Naruto en el otro extremo por lo que el Sabaku tan solo asintió con una leve sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-¡…y arrancan!- todos prestaron atención de inmediato hacia la pista llena de montículos mientras el polvo comenzaba a levantarse, entre el bullicio causado por los motores y la voz del narrador que iba anunciando el desempeño de los concursantes. El corazón de Gaara palpitó con fuerza ahora conciente de la situación, no estaba nervioso por la competencia, sino más bien por lo que ocurriría después de la premiación. Sai le había pedido que hablaran, tan solo eso, entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso?!

+--+

-¡maldito infame mal agradecido, mal amigo!-

-nunca había escuchado tantos insultos juntos y de largo-

-ni yo escuchar a alguien decirlo tan rápida y fluidamente- Konohamaru y Udon se miraron por unos segundos para luego dirigir su vista una vez más al Uchiha frente a ellos que daba vueltas por todo el salón del departamento del pelirrojo, marcando una y otra vez seguramente el número de Gaara.

-¡demonios eso es lo que me pasa por venir bien me hubiera…! ¡¿y ustedes a donde van?!- Sasuke detuvo su discurso una vez más al notar como los dos menores se dirigían a la habitación de Gaara

-vamos a ver televisión estas muy histérico y no nos dejas escuchar-

-pues se quedan aquí y se les gusta bien, sino también- sentenció el pelinegro obligándolos a tomar asiento otra vez. Y una vez más marco el teléfono de Gaara. Apagado otra vez. El muy maldito se había marchado dejándolo encerrado en el departamento con ese par de chiquillos. Y él no iba a llamar al conserje para que le abriera la puerta ¿dónde quedaba su orgullo?

+--+

-Menma-san sea usted bienvenido- el rubio se quitó tranquilamente las gafas debido al sol que había en esos momentos y le sonrió a la mujer frente a él

-muchas gracias ¿cuál es mi habitación?- la castaña se sonrojo por un momento pero decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era despabilarse

-la 502 que tenga una buena estancia-

-muchas gracias-

El rubio tomó con tranquilidad su maleta una vez más y caminó hacia el ascensor sabiendo que más tarde llegarían con el resto de su equipaje, suspiró un momento y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor una vez se encontró dentro y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en el piso adecuado, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y colocó la maleta en un pequeño sillón, sacó su billetera para ver con cuanto dinero contaba y se sorprendió un poco al ver una pequeña foto caer de ahí.

Se agachó con cuidado y la tomó entre sus manos. La pequeña imagen le arrancó una sonrisa, casi hasta había olvidado que la tenía ahí, en ella aparecían su grupo de amigos que hace ya varios años no veía –Tenten, Lee, Temari, Sai, Hinata, Kiba y por supuesto aquel rubio de ojos azules, su mirada cambio a una un poco melancólica mientras se permitía sentarse durante unos minutos en la cama –Naruto… Naruto… ¿Qué será de ti en estos años?- volvió a sonreír una vez más y guardo la foto, antes que nada necesitaba un buen descanso.

+--+

Deidara suspiró una vez más y arrojó lo más lejos posible su maletín, acababa de tener un día completamente exhaustivo en la universidad –para variar- una sonrisa cansada y comenzó a sacarse la ropa caminando lentamente hacia el baño, necesitaba antes que nada una buena ducha, se despojó debidamente de sus prendas y para cuando había llegado a la ducha ya se encontraba a penas en bóxer, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la sola idea de que Uchiha Itachi podría estar en el departamento.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, siempre la había preferido así, era mucho más refrescante y sentía que de alguna manera lo ponía de buen humor incluso levantándole el ánimo, su cabello rubio se mojó con rapidez al igual que su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de tomar el jabón para empezar a limpiarse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de la nada sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Dei no has visto… la…- cada palabra de Itachi fue avanzando lentamente apenas tuvo en frente el cuerpo desnudo de su novio –eso… que necesito y no recuerdo…- su mirada repasó cada lugar del ojiazul frente a él, no podía evitarlo en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí jamás lo había visto de esa manera, extrañamente y ante todo pronostico por un momento recordó su primer beso, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su primer y extraño beso en aquel autobús cuando el rubio no paraba de discutir y gritar con él. Aunque claro aquel beso le valió quedar completamente inconciente minutos después.

-¿Qué sucede?- Deidara lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, ni un poco cohibido por la presencia del pelinegro, aunque sabía muy bien que por la sorpresa que había mostrado Itachi, cosa que de por más era extraño ya que nunca había visto esa expresión el rostro del mayor, sabía que el Uchiha no esperaba encontrarlo así, aunque si entraba al baño ¿Qué era precisamente lo que pensaba encontrar? –Itachi-

-disculpa, solo quería saber si habías visto el control del aire acondicionado- habló ya nuevamente en su tranquilidad habitual.

-está en la cocina-

-bien… ¿oye que tal si salimos a cenar?-

-me parece perfecto-

-bien…- Itachi lo miró una vez más y Deidara apenas sonrió antes de ver como el pelinegro volvía a girar para poder marcharse

-Itachi…- giró una vez más al escuchar su nombre en la voz del rubio y observó como éste se acerco a él con pasos lentos –quédate- lo miró de una manera que jamás había visto y su estómago se contrajo por unos segundos debido a la excitación.

-¿estas seguro?- la voz de Itachi sonó grave por lo que Deidara tan solo se abrazó al cuerpo del Uchiha

-no- Itachi lo miró un poco sorprendido –en realidad nunca he estado seguro de nada contigo, pero extrañamente al final haces que todo salga bien así que siempre es un gusto arriesgarme contigo- el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír y corresponderle al abrazo del ojiazul, le dio un corto beso en el cuello y dejó que sus manos se movieran solas mientras acariciaba con lentitud el cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

Lentamente dejó que sus pasos retrocedieran con tranquilidad hasta que la espalda de Deidara chocó con las frías baldosas del baño arrancándole un pequeño gemido al sentir el cambio que se produjo de las cálidas manos del Uchiha a las frías baldosas, desabrochó con rapidez la camisa de Itachi y arqueó un poco la espalda cuando los dientes de Itachi mordieron su cuello de una manera extrañamente placentera –Itachi… eso dejará una marca…- la suave risa de Itachi en respuesta lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, aunque no entendiera muy bien el por que, pasó sus manos por el ahora torso desnudo del mayor del Uchiha palpando cada músculo que este tenía.

Itachi se agachó con lentitud hasta quedar arrodillado frente al rubio quien sintió una leve punzada en su entrepierna al notar la pose que había optado el Uchiha, Itachi se permitió dar pequeños besos alrededor del ombligo de Deidara mientras este levantaba su mirada hacia el techo dejando escapar leves suspiros –ah… Itachi…- las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a rozar sus muslos y dejó escapar un poco de aire al sentir el aliento de Itachi demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, la lengua de Itachi recorrió un corto camino en el lado derecho de su cadera casi a la altura de su pelvis, y una vez más los dientes de Itachi hicieron contacto con su piel.

-¡ah! Itachi basta- en esta ocasión las manos del pelinegro se aferraron con fuerza a sus glúteos atrayéndolo más hacia él, Deidara sentía su miembro despertar poco a poco con el constante roce que tenía con el cuello del Uchiha mientras éste parecía querer arrancarle un pedazo de piel, el pequeño sonido que produjo la boca de Itachi al liberar su piel lo hizo suspirar mientras lo veía levantarse hasta quedar frente a él una vez más, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-listo- habló con tranquilidad –ahora si te he dejado una gran marca que durara mucho tiempo y que nadie más tiene por que ver, así que no tienes por que molestarte- unió sus labios a los del ojiazul y dejó que sus bocas se encajaran de inmediato, sin preámbulo alguno sus lenguas entraron en juego mientras las manos de Deidara jugaron durante un rato con su cabello

-¿insinúas que yo me ando mostrando desnudo ante todo el mundo?-

-no te mostraste ni sorprendido cuando yo entré-

Deidara dejó escapar una corta risa al notar los celos tan bien disimulados del Uchiha, no los había notado sino hasta ahora –tú…- comenzó a hablar con lentitud mientras se deshacía del cinturón del pelinegro -no eres…- ahora empezó a desabotonar del mismo modo el pantalón antes de mandarlo lejos juntos al cinturón y el bóxer -todo el mundo Itachi- tomó por la nuca al Uchiha y volvió a unir sus bocas antes de dar un pequeño salto para aferrar sus piernas a la cintura del mayor.

Las manos de ambos viajaron durante un buen momento por el cuerpo del contrario mientras Deidara podía palpar la cálida piel del Uchiha, Itachi podía sentir la húmeda piel de Deidara, deslizó una de sus manos por espalda del ojiazul quien gimió entre besos al sentir como uno de los dedos del mayor se abría paso en su interior, por un momento su cuerpo se irguió deteniendo su propia respiración por lo que Itachi tan solo se dedicó a besar el cuello del rubio hasta que este relajó evidentemente su cuerpo.

Para cuando Deidara se dio cuenta tres de los dedos de Itachi se encontraban ya en su interior haciéndolo gemir no con mucha fuerza claro está pero arrancándole suspiros abiertos de vez en cuándo –Itachi… ya hazlo…- susurró apenas entonces el pelinegro sonrió y realizó un leve movimiento logrando que el rubio se elevara un poco más sobre su cintura -¡ahh!- Deidara cerró sus ojos de inmediato al empezar a sentir el miembro del mayor en su interior su cuerpo se estremeció por unos segundos logrando que todo movimiento por Itachi se detuviera.

Un leve movimiento de cadera fue el necesario para que Itachi comprendiera, que Deidara ya estaba listo. Movió con un poco de rapidez su cuerpo y embistió con fuerza al rubio quien gimió con fuerza aferrándose a su cuello -¡ah! Itachi…- las manos del pelinegro se aferraron a la cadera del menor empezándolo a embestir cada vez con más fuerza, con más rapidez y profundidad.

-Deidara… ¿Sabes?- escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio empezando a sentir como el agua que hace un rato había en el cuerpo de Deidara empezaba a convertirse ahora en sudor

-no… no es el momento… adecuado para hablar ¡mmmh!- su cuerpo se alzó un poco cuando sintió el miembro de Itachi topar una parte en su interior que lo alejó de su realidad por unos segundos, sintió las manos del pelinegro aferrarse con más fuerza su cadera casi seguro de que le dejaría alguna marca.

Por unos momentos sus cuerpos se rozaron de una manera que parecía quemarlos, la cabeza de Deidara se apoyó en la pared tras de él, movimiento que Itachi aprovechó para volver a besar el cuello del rubio pasando sus manos esta vez por la espalda del menor para acercarlo aún más a él, el vaivén en el que comenzaron a moverse arrancó varios suspiros en ambos. Una vez más una embestida por parte del mayor cegó por momentos los sentidos del rubio.

Una embestida más. Y sus mundos se nublaron. Deidara se dejó caer aflojando sus piernas de la cintura del mayor mientras este salía de su interior y aferraba el cuerpo cansado del ojiazul a su cuerpo, le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio que se abrazó a su cuerpo –te amo- aquellas palabras fueron tan cortas, que dudaba haberlas escuchado realmente, pero sabía que Itachi las había pronunciado, Itachi realmente lo había dicho.

-yo también- susurró de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el Uchiha y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo agitado del mayor, sintió el cambio brusco que había habido en el ambiente que ahora se encontraba caliente a diferencia de unos momentos cuando el Uchiha hubiera entrado.

+--+

Una fuerte música se dejó escuchar en el lugar, la gente se acumuló en el lugar frente a los tres los muchachos, los flash de las cámaras se veían sin cesar en ningún momento, repartieron los respectivos trofeos empezando por el tercer lugar y luego con el segundo, Gaara sonrió abiertamente cuando su mirada por fin se cruzó con la de Sai justo en el momento en el que le entregaban su trofeo de primer lugar, Sai levantó la copa con energía y todos sus amigos y demás presentes lo aplaudieron y vitorearon durante varios segundos, acto que provocó más flash de parte de los camarógrafos.

Pasada unas cuantas preguntas por parte de los reporteros Sai se acercó a sus amigos quienes lo recibieron de inmediato entre abrazos, risas y felicitaciones, la alegría que se desprendía en esos momentos era realmente impresionante, pero aún así los nervios, a pesar de que el propio Gaara lo negara, que sentía en esos momentos no le permitían asimilar por completo lo que sucedía, observó como Sai le dejaba la copa a Naruto empezando a acercarse a él a paso lento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que escondía muy bien su propio nerviosismo aunque el también se lo negara.

-nunca te había visto sobre esa moto de esa manera- comentó Gaara hasta ver que Sai se encontraba frente a él –felicidades- lo abrazó por unos segundos cerrando los ojos y luego suspiró antes de soltarlo -vas a ser famoso-

-¿más?- Gaara tan solo lo golpeó en el hombro con ligereza ante la gracia del pelinegro quien tan solo le sonrió mientras lo veía sacarse la camisa quedando aún con una blanca –muero de calor- Gaara sonrió y sacó un pequeño marcador enseñándoselo al mayor.

-¿un autógrafo antes de que te vuelvas famoso y ya no quieras verme?- preguntó entre gracioso y alegre el Sabaku por lo que Sai le correspondió a la sonrisa mientras tomaba el marcador y comenzaba a escribir en la camisa que acababa de sacarse –Sai… ¿tus amigos siempre son así?- el pelinegro tan solo levantó al mirada

-¿así?-

-no han dejado de vernos ni un solo segundo- Sai tan solo volvió a sonreír.

-si, son así todo el tiempo- le entregó la camisa y el marcador al pelirrojo y éste lo acepto con tranquilidad

-en un par de años este autógrafo costara millones-

-no vas a querer venderlo, créeme- el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja confundido y de inmediato desdobló la camisa para poder ver el escrito y por un momento se quedó paralizado al leer la primera línea 'Te Amo' su sonrisa se borró de inmediato no por que aquello no le gustara, tan solo por que como siempre Sai lo había sorprendido. Leyó la línea continua y no pudo evitar sonreír 'Gaa-chan' ¿no iba a dejar de llamarlo así nunca?

Levantó la mirada y para su sorpresa notó el pequeño nerviosismo en la mirada de Sai. Y lo entendía, por supuesto que lo entendía su relación hasta ahora si podía llamarla así, siempre había estado condicionada a encuentros esporádicos, incluso él había temido con lo que le saliera Sai en el momento en el que quisiera hablar con él, quizás de repente su mala suerte ya no lo perseguía como antes.

-Gaara… ¿podrías ya darme una respuesta esto es muy…?- pero antes de que completara su frase las manos de Gaara se aferraron a su camisa jalándolo hacia el uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso al que Sai tardó en responder debido a la impresión de ese momento, pero apenas lo asimiló como debía empezó a corresponderle de la misma forma, los silbidos y aplausos por parte de sus amigos que ahora si los veían directamente y ya no 'intentando' disimular los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-yo también te amo- susurró bajamente Gaara sin despegar sus ojos agua marina de los oscuros de Sai, se sonrieron por un par de segundos antes de volver a unir sus labios y juntar sus cuerpos olvidando por completo el resto de mundo que ahora se encontraba observándolos.

-y para variar Gaara armando toda una escenita- comentó relajadamente Shikamaru mientras abrazaba por la cintura a una Temari que los veía un poco asombrada, después de todo no todos los días veía a su hermano menor devorarle la boca a uno de sus mejores amigos

-y Sai no se queda atrás- habló Naruto sonriente al ver como por fin Sai se había decidido a confesarle a Gaara lo que sentía. Y no era que se sintiera incómodo, pero en momentos como este a pesar de que se detestara así mismo por ello, pensaba en Sasuke.

-bueno ¡ya! No quiero borrar la imagen de mi hermanito menor tan pronto, dejen que me acostumbre primero- habló Temari en voz alta provocando que Sai y Gaara se separaran aún sonriendo ligeramente mientras el resto de sus amigos reían alegremente al oír la expresión de la rubia, unos más fuerte que otros.

+--+

Tsunade continuó leyendo el libro que por momentos le arrancaba tenues sonrojos que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas exteriorizarlos ya que frente a ella se encontraba un sonriente Jiraiya -¿ahora entiendes todo mi esfuerzo?- la rubia cerró el libro y lo miró fijamente

-y también entiendo por que es todo un éxito, esto tan solo comprueba la cantidad de pervertidos que hay en el país- comentó tranquila mientras bebía un poco de té ante la risa del peliblanco.

Jiraiya por fin había podido publicar sus benditos libros esos que le consumían tanto tiempo, y para sorpresa de todos incluso de ella misma estos se habían vendido de una manera abrumante, tanto que ya tenía dos o mas traducciones en otro idioma, después de todo Jiraiya había tenido razón no podía negarlo, suspiro resignada y todavía no acostumbrada a decirle aquellas palabras al mayor –esta bien lo acepto, me equivoqué Jiraiya y lo siento. Tu libro es todo un éxito-

-¡sabia que este día llegaría algún día!- exclamó feliz el hombre antes de volver a reír, arrancándole una sonrisa a su esposa

-¿Cómo así tan felices?- la tranquila voz de Naruto distrajo por un momento a los dos mayores mientras lo veían salir de su habitación, hace cerca de un hora le rubio había llegado de la universidad y ahora ¿otra vez iba a salir? Contando claro con que ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche.

-Jiraiya regocijándose de su maldito libro pervertido ¿y tú a donde tan elegante?-

-va a haber un concierto de música clásica. Además de que nos reencontraremos con Menma - Naruto se observó por última vez en el espejo y les sonrió a los mayores –prometo llegar temprano- tomó sus llaves y estuvo a punto de salir hasta que la voz de Tsunade lo detuvo.

-Naruto… ¿Cuándo piensas arreglar las cosas con Sasuke?-

-no las pienso arreglar obaa-chan- la rubia resopló con molestia ante la terquedad de su nieto, Naruto no había querido hablar del tema hasta ahora pero era obvio que el rubio extrañaba al Uchiha incluso aunque intentará ocultarlo era demasiado obvio

-muchacho…- esta vez la voz de Jiraiya lo sorprendió –entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-

-voy a divorciarme de Sasuke-

+--+

Gaara arregló su corbata mirándose en el espejo y con una sonrisa estúpida que mientras estuviera solo no se molestaba por disimular ¿para qué? Estaba feliz y mientras nadie lo viera, se mostraría tan feliz como quisiera, tomó la leva que se encontraba sobre un pequeño mueble y se la colocó de la misma manera elegante en la que había arreglado su corbata, el timbre de su departamento sonó y volvió a sonreír al recordar que el día anterior para cuando llegó Sasuke lo quería matar sino fuera por que le recordó que si lo mataba le tocaba ir esta noche solo.

-listo, vámonos- habló tranquilo el pelirrojo una vez abrió la puerta y vió al Uchiha parado frente a él, ignoro por completo la mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke, al parecer aún estaba molesto por lo de ayer, pero en verdad necesitaba salir de no haber ido jamás hubiera arreglado su situación con Sai, caminaron con tranquilidad y en silencio hasta el auto del pelinegro que se encontraba estacionado frente a la puerta, tenía un plan muy bueno. Apenas hubieran ubicado a Naruto, Sai y él se encargarían de desaparecer. Aunque claro ese plan le convenía más a él que a Sasuke, pero daba igual en algún momento tendría que afrontar su problema con el Uzumaki ¿no?

+--+

-muy buenas noches y bienvenidos- una hermosa pelinegra los saludó con una franca sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba las entradas de cada una de las personas que ingresaba al pequeño anfiteatro, Naruto conversaba con total naturalidad junto a todos sus amigos, se sentó en el asiento que le indicaron sin el menor problema y continuó con la pequeña charla hasta que la voz de un hombre anunciándose desde un alto parlante la primera llamada lo hizo aminorar un poco el sonido de su voz.

-¡¿Cómo que ya es tarde?!- un pequeño silencio se armó en el lugar y a Naruto se le encogió el corazón por unos segundos ¿esa no había sido la voz de Sasuke? Negó inmediatamente con la cabeza pensando que lo mejor era que de vez en cuando aunque fuera por unos minutos sería bueno dejar de pensar en el Uchiha "_demonios… ni siquiera me ha buscado… no puedo creer lo patético que soy_"

-¿estas bien?- la tranquila voz de Hinata que se encontraba a su lado lo despejó por unos momentos por lo que giró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-por supuesto solo me pareció escuchar a alguien-

-oh… ¿y quien era?-

-alguien sin importancia- el tono frío que ocupó Naruto en su última frase preocupó un poco a la muchacha, pero prefirió no comentar nada al ver como el ojiazul ahora dirigía su mirada hacia el escenario desocupado frente a ellos.

La segunda llamada se dejó escuchar y las luces se apagaron. Sasuke tan solo bufó molesto mientras tomaba asiento y un tranquilo Gaara pedía disculpas a la mujer que por equivocación les había dicho que no podían entrar, Nuevamente el Uchiha volvió a bufar, estaba con los nervios alterados, así que cualquier error lo ponía de peor humor y para variar no había visto al rubio en ningún momento, y peor lo haría ahora que las luces se habían pagado.

-cálmate ¿si?- espetó algo molesto su pelirrojo amigo mientras se sentaba junto a él con el entrecejo arrugado

-no estoy de humor- Gaara tan solo suspiró acostumbrado a esas reacciones que hace algún tiempo no veía en su amigo, miró entre las sombras intentando distinguir por algún lado a Sai pero sabía que aquello era mas que imposible las luces se habían apagado por completo y apenas se escuchaban uno que otro murmullo en el lugar.

El hombre anunció la tercera llamada y varias luces comenzaron a alumbrar hacia el escenario dejando a los presente ahora si en un completo mutismo esperando a que la función empezara.

+--+

-Sakura…- la pelirosa giró con tranquilidad tan solo para ver como Kankuro se sentaba junto a ella observando hacia el mismo mar que en esos momento ella observaba con tanta fijeza -¿estas bien?-

-si- contestó de inmediato sabiendo que la preocupación del Sabaku era real, hace ya mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de Sasuke y por tanto le había perdido el rastro por completo a él y a Naruto, pero aún así era conciente de que poco a poco todo empezaba a cambiar. Sasuke y Naruto quedaban atrás y ella empezaba de nuevo.

-me alegra- Kankuro pasó su brazo por los hombros de la ojiverde y ella solo cerró sus ojos conciente de que la caricia significaba mucho más de lo que simplemente era

-a mi también- comentó simpática arrimándose al cuerpo del castaño y dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kankuro, una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

+--+

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar y las luces se encendieron de inmediato, luego de los respectivos agradecimientos y reverencias, un hombre mayor se acercó al micrófono y con una voz parsimonica se dirigió a los presentes –bueno les agradecemos por su presencia, en estos momentos habrá un pequeño cóctel junto a todos los artistas están cordialmente invitados- hizo una pequeña reverencia y bajó del escenario mientras el resto de personas se dirigían al salón contiguo.

-fue un gran concierto, la verdad es que todos los artistas tienen un gran nivel- las voces que se esparcían a su alrededor lo incomodaban un poco mientras buscaba con la mirada a Naruto, la leve música que se escuchaba en el ambiente y la cantidad de meseros que había por todas partes repartiendo bebidas lo tenían un tanto confundido, resopló con molestia pero apenas vió a una cabellera rubia corta se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

-si pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera- todos rieron ligeramente mientras Naruto bebía lo poco que quedaba de champaña en su copa, nunca le había gustado el licor, pero esto era lo más ligero que había y además un poco nunca le había hecho daño

-Naruto- su cuerpo se paralizó al distinguir aquella voz y el mutismo en el que se encerraron sus amigos le hizo darse cuenta de que esta vez no se estaba imaginando nada, y que al parecer hace unas horas tampoco lo había imaginado, Sasuke estaba ahí.

Giró con lentitud antes de fijar su mirada en las oscuras del pelinegro frente a él por lo que de inmediato estiró su mano para tomar otra copa de champaña y beberla toda de golpe ante la asombrada mirada de Sasuke, aunque este pareció externamente no inmutarse –Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

-lo siento… pero estoy hablando con mis amigos-

-¿tus amigos?-

La mirada algo burlesca que le envió Sasuke en esos instantes lo hizo volver a girar y de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo al notar que de sus amigos no quedaba ninguno, los muy… se habían desaparecido, aprovechó la presencia de otro mesero y tomó otra copa más y bebió del mismo modo que la vez anterior, encaró a Sasuke lo más serio que pudo –no importa tu y yo ya no tenemos de que hablar-

-Naruto te he dejado en paz durante un buen tiempo, ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar- sintió la mano de Sasuke agarrarlo decididamente del brazo antes de empezar a jalarlo quien sabe a donde.

-¡¿Sasuke que haces?!- pero al parecer el Uchiha no tenía contemplado escucharlo y mucho menos hacerle caso -¡suéltame!-

-no, si lo hago no me vas a escuchar, te conozco-

-no me conoces, así que ¡suéltame!- agitó su brazo con fuerza logrando soltarse del agarre pero de inmediato la otra mano de Sasuke se apoderó de su brazo por lo que tan solo bufó con molestia, vió como poco a poco el ruido y las personas iban quedando atrás antes de caminar en un desolado pasillo junto a Sasuke, o más bien siendo jalado por Sasuke.

Naruto ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir como Sasuke lo arrojaba contra una pared -¿Qué crees que estás…?- sus palabras enmudecieron de inmediato al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a él y colocaba sus manos en la pared pasando por los costados de su cabeza

-me equivoque, lo admito pero te necesito a mi lado…-

-Sasuke…- y nuevamente las acciones del Uchiha no le permitieron continuar hablando, solo que esta vez fueron los labios de Sasuke quienes se interpusieron.

Las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia su espalda para juntar un poco mas sus cuerpos mientras que las manos de Naruto parecían apresadas entre su cuerpo y el del mayor, su cuerpo sintió un fuerte estremecimiento al volver a tener contacto con aquellos labios #_pasa que ya me entere de la calaña de ser humano que eres…_# abrió los ojos en demasía #_no vales la pena, eres un maldito mentiroso, ambicioso, manipulador y yo no estoy dispuesto a tener que convivir con alguien como tu…# _comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Sasuke #_me das asco…# _ lo empujó de golpe y cerró con fuerza su puño antes impactarlo contra el rostro del Uchiha.

Respiró agitadamente durante unos segundos y lo miró con rabia, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era irse antes de que Sasuke se levantar –Naruto…- a pesar de que escuché el llamado del mayor, el rubio tan solo aumentó el paso esperando perderse por completo, lo que menos quería era volver a tenerlo cerca, sabia que si lo volvía besar ya no podría volver a separarse –Naruto- la mano del pelinegro volvió a agarrarlo por lo que él dio un pequeño salto al imaginar que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

-ya te dije que me dejaras en paz, obviamente no se pude hablar contigo-

-de acuerdo- el agarre por parte de Sasuke se soltó –pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

-pues resulta que no quiero-

-deja de comportarte infantilmente-

-¿yo lo hago?- observó como Sasuke bufaba obviamente ya molesto –me largo- giró una vez más dispuesto a marcharse pero el cuerpo de uno de los presentes se atravesó en su camino haciéndolo tambalear un poco.

-¿Naruto?- el rubio sacudió su cabeza un poco confundido por el golpe que había tenido pero de rápidamente levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al reconocer al otro rubio frente a él, a aquel rubio que hace unos minutos había estado en el escenario ofreciendo una maravillosa música -¡Naruto!- esta vez no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación y casi de inmediato sintió los brazos de aquel rubio rodearlo por completo en un fuerte abrazo, esos abrazos casi asfixiantes que solo Menma sabia dar.

-es…espera Menma…- su voz sonó ahogada e intentó corresponder al abrazo sin notar como el entrecejo de Sasuke comenzaba a arrugarse en una clara seña de molestia

-¡me alegra tanto verte! Me he cruzado con todos durante la reunión pero tu parecías perdido- comenzó a hablar Menma una vez soltó al rubio y este lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-si es que…- miró de reojo al Uchiha temiendo que en algún momento lo volviera a jalar y es que si lo hacía entonces el ya no aguantaría más y ahí si se armaría la bulla –estaba ocupado-

-¿ocupado?-

-si me encontré con un viejo amigo- la risa irónica que soltó Sasuke llamó la atención de los dos rubios quienes giraron para poder observarlo y notar como este bebía también pero esta vez un vaso con whisky, Naruto solo suspiró y agarró del brazo a Menma jalándolo para llevárselo a otro lugar, muy lejos de Sasuke, sin notar que inconciente hacía lo mismo que Sasuke hizo hace un momento con él.

+--+

-¿sabes que?- la voz de Sasuke sonó trastabillada por lo que Gaara hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para poder soportar en un hombro el peso de Sasuke y con su otra mano abrir la puerta del departamento –Naruto es un imbécil, no entiendo por que quiero aclararle las cosas- Gaara tan solo rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha, obviamente Sasuke ya estaba MUY ebrio, no sabia en que momento había dejado de hablar con Naruto pero para cuando lo había encontrado estaba seguro de que ya tenia siquiera 10 botellas de whisky encima.

Con cuidado lo dejó sobre la que una vez fue la cama del Uchiha cuando vivían juntos y suspiró cansado mientras movía un poco su cuello, si lo dejaba solo en su departamento era para que terminara muerto con alguna indigestión alcohólica, lo escuchó murmurar algo de que Naruto era un idiota y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, según le había contado Sai, Naruto se había encontrado con un viejo amigo o algo así, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación, el también necesitaba descansar.

+--+

Diez días habían pasado desde aquella vez que vió a Sasuke. Diez días en que no había vuelto a saber más nada de él. ¿No que quería hablar con él con insistencia? Entonces ¿Por qué de repente se había olvidado de todo? –Idiota- musitó bajamente mientras miraba la taza de té frente a sus ojos, no sabia por que esperaba que realmente lo buscara pero era inevitable ¡es que Sasuke era un completo idiota! Es más si volvía a buscarlo le lanzaría lo primero que encontrara a la mano.

-Naruto… ¿estás bien?- la voz de Menma lo sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que sonrió ligeramente

-si, tranquilo-

-pues es que a veces te encierras en tus pensamientos y pareces hasta molesto-

-si… disculpa es que no he tenido mucha suerte que digamos últimamente además está todo lo de la universidad que también me tiene un poco… estresado-

-¿tu estresado? Eso es nuevo- comentó con una sonrisa burlona que por algún motivo a Naruto le recordó a Sasuke

-si…-

-bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo unas cosas que hacer, nos vemos- Menma se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad y le regaló una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Naruto –¿nos vemos esta noche en Kanú?-

-por supuesto-

-nos vemos entonces-

Observó como su amigo se alejaba entre las personas y volvió a suspirar. Necesitaba mejorar su carácter, desde que se había alejado de Sasuke a momentos se ponía de un humor que claramente envidiaría el propio Sasuke, sonrió ligeramente ante su pensamiento y volvió a suspirar ¡¿Por qué siempre terminaba pensando en el Uchiha?!

-Naruto…-

-¡ah genial!- tomó el salero que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se lo lanzó de inmediato a Sasuke quien se encontraba frente a él pero que esquivo lo más rápido posible el salero

-¡¿pero que diablos te paso dobe?!-

-nada solamente era una promesa conmigo mismo que tenía que cumplir ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-aquí estudias ¿no? Necesitaba hablar contigo-

-vaya así que al final de todo si sabes algo de mi. Algo real- recalcó mirando con cierta frialdad al Uchiha quien solamente suspiró antes de sentarse frente a él

-veámonos esta noche, sin peleas solo a hablar-

-lo siento, esta noche estoy ocupado- el tono que usó Naruto enojó al Uchiha ¿acaso se estaba burlando?

-¿haciendo que?-

-haciendo lo que se me de la gana-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos hasta que Naruto bufó exasperado –me voy-

-en algún momento tendremos que hablar ¿no crees?-

-no, no lo creo-

-¡¿entonces que?! ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos simplemente así?-

-si 'así' significa no tener que verte la cara nunca más, SI- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron con dureza.

-perfecto- exclamó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento

-perfecto- aseguró Naruto igual de molesto pero simplemente cruzándose de brazos y sin desviar la mirada hacia ninguna parte, Sasuke giró para poder marcharse por lo que Naruto tan solo entrecerró los ojos observándolo marcharse igual que lo había hecho hace un momento Menma –idiota- masculló entre diente mientras veía el azabache cabello de Sasuke perderse entre la gente.

-imbécil- murmuró entre dientes Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su coche y subiéndose en él, dispuesto a no tener que verle nunca más la cara a ese rubio engreído que tenía por esposo.

+--+

-esto ya me tiene cansado. Hay que hacer algo- Shino rodó los ojos al oír por enésima vez a Kiba -¡ese par me tiene cansado! Naruto anda de mal humor casi todo el tiempo y eso no es algo que vaya con él precisamente pero gracias al cielo no tengo por amigo al tal Sasuke-

-pero yo si y créeme en estos momentos tampoco esta de muy buen humor-

-¿entonces que tienen planeado hacer?- Shikamaru tan solo dejó una pequeña taza con té en la mesa y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-muchachos- la voz de Sai llamó la atención de todos mientras lo veían sentarse junto a ellos –acabo de venir de la universidad y vi salir a un molesto Sasuke y a un mucho más molesto Naruto caminando hacia su clase-

-hay que hacer algo- pronunció distraídamente Gaara mientras veía a Temari sentarse junto a Shikamaru con un corto beso de saludo, por lo que su ceja izquierda tembló ligeramente

-no me veas así Gaara yo te he visto hacer cosas peores- las risas se dejaron escuchar en el lugar, olvidando por un momento el tema Uchiha Uzumaki.

+--+

-¿Qué parte de no tengo la menor intención de comer algo y te odio por obligarme a salir de mi departamento no entiendes Gaara?- el pelirrojo tan solo sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de Sasuke y continuó caminando entre la gente hasta ubicar una mesa que se encontraba sola

-ya Sasuke… además Kanú es un excelente restaurante-

-me da igual, hubiera preferido quedarme en mi departamento-

-¿te peleaste con Naruto… otra vez?-

-bueno…-

Las palabras de Sasuke se atascaron en su garganta al divisar en una mesa cercana a Naruto junto a aquel muchacho con el que se había ido el día del concierto y de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo. Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar y abrió abruptamente sus ojos al notar la presencia de Naruto ¿acaso no tenía ni un poco de suerte? Había planeado sacar a Sasuke por ahí para que se despejara aunque sea unas horas, el sonido de una silla moverse lo hizo regresar su mirada hacia el pelinegro y sus facciones se contrajeron en una de preocupación al ver como este se levantaba de su asiento –Sasuke ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

El pelinegro no le contestó, tan solo avanzó a paso firme hacia la mesa de los dos rubios y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la de Naruto -¡Sasuke!- el rubio miró asombrado como el Uchiha se sentaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues vine a saludarlos ¿algún problema?- la sonrisa que mostró Sasuke en esos instantes preocupó en sobre manera al ojiazul quien ni siquiera notó que el brazo de Sasuke seguía sobre sus hombros.

-pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Menma, Naruto y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años- se presentó el rubio que se encontraba enfrente sin notar la tensión que se había armado en esos momentos, Sasuke miró la mano que le extendía el rubio frente a él y sonrió amigablemente aunque Naruto sabia muy bien que tan solo fingía, juntó su mano a la del otro muchacho y sonrió mas ampliamente

-igualmente soy Uchiha sasuke y pues Naruto y yo estamos casado desde hace varios meses- soltó su mano y sonrió mas abiertamente, cosa que definitivamente asustó a Gaara que los miraba de lejos.

-¿casados?- preguntó intrigado Menma mientras veía como el rostro de Naruto empalidecía casi inmediatamente

-si muy casados- y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de algo, Sasuke agarro por la quijada a Naruto y lo acercó a sus labios uniéndolos en un apasionado beso frente a un sorprendido Menma. Y Naruto… pues Naruto aún parecía no reaccionar.

**FIN CAPITULO DIESCINUEVE**

_¡Hola! __Les cuento que últimamente he estado un poquito ocupada y ahora voy a demorar un poco más en actualizar, pero no demasiado haré lo posible por no demorarme, pero en fin espero que este capi les haya gustado y por supuesto muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, ya saben que son muy importantes, nos vemos en el próximo capi!_


	20. Tu

AMOR COMPRADO

**AMOR COMPRADO **

**CAPITULO 20: **Tú

"**No Puedo Olvidarte"**

Esto es Increíble, es patético, es molesto, es incómodo, pero más que todo Sasuke acaba de descubrir que su orgullo en esta escena ha desaparecido -¡Puedes detenerte de una maldita vez Naruto!- grita molesto mientras camina entre la gente intentando agarrar por el brazo al rubio que va delante suyo huyendo de él, lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que el nunca debió haberse parado y mucho menos seguirlo, pero ya está cansado de que su orgullo lo arrastre a la soledad y no es que piensa cambiar de un momento a otro, por supuesto que no. Pero por hoy. Solo por hoy pretende luchar por lo que quiere. Aunque solo sea por hoy. Aunque sea hoy quizás la última vez.

-¡no me voy a detener Idiota!- escucha la voz molesta de Naruto mientras sale del restaurante -¡y ya deja de seguirme!- Sasuke no se va a detener y de eso ya está mas que seguro, si lo beso en frente de ese tal Menma mucho menos se va a detener ahora que ha salido tras él cuando el rubio lo miró con odio y se levantó de la mesa sin despedirse de nadie ni siquiera de Menma y ahora están ahí Naruto mirando de un lado a otro buscando un taxi y Sasuke saliendo del restaurante para alcanzarlo.

"**No Puedo No Pensar En Ti"**

Naruto ha estirado su brazo para llamar a un taxi y se ha subido a él de manera tan rápida que esperaba, en serio esperaba que el Uchiha no se interpusiera, pero se había equivocado, Uchiha Sasuke no solo no lo había detenido, todo lo contrario, el Uchiha tan solo había abierto la puerta del taxi que estaba a punto de cerrar y se había subido al taxi, a su lado, junto a él, sin importarle el improperio de insultos que le lanzaba, había hecho un leve gesto con la mano indicándole al chofer que avanzara y eso había molestado más al ojiazul.

-¡ya basta Sasuke!- gritó molesto el rubio y marcando cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos observándolo con dureza intentando que por esa noche lo dejara en paz

-es lo mismo que te pido a ti Naruto, ya dejemos estos juegos de una buena vez-

-yo no estoy jugando-

-¿entonces que es esto? ¿Una rabieta?-

Nuevamente la cara de Naruto mostró una mueca de molestia que lastimosamente a Sasuke ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado conocida para su gusto -¿me podrías decir por que saliste con ese idiota?-

-Menma no es ningún idiota-

-estúpido entonces- una leve risa se le escapó al chofer logrando que Sasuke sonriera ligeramente y Naruto arrugara el entrecejo molesto.

-¡en tal caso!- replicó una vez más el ojiazul –no se que haces aquí, no se que haces en este taxi-

-pues yo ya me cansé de pedirte que habláramos tantas veces-

-¡solo has pedido hablar conmigo DOS veces!- gritó indignado

-pero lo he pedido, además ese no es el punto. El punto es que apenas te ves medio libre de mi, coges y sales con el primer imbécil que se te da la gana-

-bueno es que sabes yo pensaba que estabas muerto o algo así como me hablas cada diez días-

-¿ah ósea que no tienes ningún problema en salir con quien te de le gana si llegó a morir?-

-¡no es eso a lo que me refería! ¡No cambies mis palabras!-

-¡entonces tú no hagas cosas que me hagan mal interpretarlas!-

-¡¿Por qué demonios me estás gritando?!-

-¡¡NOS estamos gritando hace mucho tiempo Naruto!!... No puedo creer que recién te des cuenta-

"**Tu Voz, Tus Ojos, Tu Mirar"**

Por un momento guardaron silencio y el taxista tan solo se dedicó a conducir mirándolos de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, esperando a que una vez más comenzaran con la pelea, siempre había pensado que ser taxista era la mejor profesión del mundo, la gente le hablaba a él como si de un psicólogo se tratara, contándole sus anécdotas, sus problemas, sus desventuras, venturas y logros, y una escenita como la que en este momentos estaban montando el pelinegro y el rubio era de los más normal para él, incluso hasta divertido.

-dígame algo…- observó como el rubio se refería directamente a él acercándose ligeramente hacia delante -¿a usted le parece que uno deba perdonar que un completo imbécil le grite de todo y luego cuando se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado viene y me dice UNA vez que lo siente y luego pretenda que aquí no ha pasado nada y que yo lo perdone?-

-¡¿perdón?!- escuchó la voz del pelinegro quien también se acercó hacia delante quedando frente a frente con el ojiazul -¿dígame usted algo, entonces por que estoy peleado con él imbécil que tengo por pareja entonces voy y salgo a buscar un reemplazo así de fácil?-

-eso no cuenta Sasuke, tú cogiste y me dijiste lo que te dio la gana sin darme el beneficio de la duda-

-¡y te pedí perdón!-

-¡¡arrinconarme en un pasillo desolado NO es pedir perdón!!- el taxista sonrió asombrado, está era la mejor pareja que se había subido a su taxi en definitiva, y aún más ni siquiera lo habían dejado hablar

-¿y que esperaba que me postrara a tus pies a rogarte por tu valiosísimo perdón?

-¡ah genial Sasuke! Sigue empeorando las cosas-

-¡es que sinceramente no se que esperas de mí!-

-¡es que ya no espero nada de ti ese es el problema!-

-si claro, me imagino que todo este tiempo lo único que has estado esperando es la llegado de tu amiguito-

-¡deja de meter a Menma en esto!-

-¡YO no fui quien lo metió entre nosotros!-

-¡hablas como si por salir a cenar con mí amigo del instituto ya te hubiera engañado!-

-¡no quieres hablar conmigo pero con él si sales a cenar!-

-¿sabe que es lo que pasa aquí?- habló Naruto volviendo a dirigirse hacia el taxista quien hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo escuchaba –lo que sucede es que este idiota que cree que todos somos de su misma calaña-

-yo jamás te he engañado Naruto ¿pero sabe cual es el verdadero problema?- esta vez Sasuke también se refirió al taxista –el problema es que hay muchas personas orgullosas en el mundo que no son capaces de aceptar una disculpa-

-¡no pues! El burro hablando de orejas, orgullo, orgullo, Sasuke ¿Sabes que? Ese debería ser tu apellido Orgullo Sasuke- el rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos y Sasuke pudo denotar ese brillo en los ojos del menor que le indicaban que estaba dispuesto a entrar a los golpes cuando fuera necesario

-¿sabes que?-

-¡no! ¿Sabes que tú Sasuke?- lo miró una vez más a los ojos y golpeó levemente el asiento del chofer indicándole que se detuviera y bajó un poco su voz hablando casi en un susurro –lo único que yo esperaba era que te aparecieras de nuevo en mi vida-

No pronunció una palabra más y se bajó del taxi ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha que se había quedado prácticamente paralizado -¿Sabe lo que pienso yo?- la voz del taxista despabiló un poco a Sasuke quien giró lentamente –que esto no es más que un juego de orgullo y que si ninguno de los dos da el brazo a torcer, ninguno de los dos ganará- Sasuke tan solo asintió asimilando el consejo y se bajó del mismo siguiendo al rubio que ya se encontraba lejos no sin antes darle algunos billetes al hombre. Después de tantos años siendo taxista, ya le había cogido el golpe a eso de dar consejos.

"**Tu Sonrisa Que No Está"**

Sai salió tranquilamente del baño y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Menma conversando con Gaara ¡¿Gaara?! Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al distinguir al pelirrojo que ahora estaba sentado en el lugar en el que hace un momento se suponía que debía estar Naruto y con una pequeña punzada de celos, que por supuesto no quería admitir al pensar que Gaara se había acercado al rubio por simple coqueteo, se acercó.

-hola- el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y le sonrió abiertamente lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Sai, que Gaara sabía que el y Naruto estaban junto a Menma, mucho más tranquilo se acerco al pelirrojo depositando un corto beso en los labios y sentándose junto a él

-hola- le respondió el Sabaku antes de volver a dirigirse al rubio frente a él y dispuesto a continuar con su charla –entonces Sasuke al ver que no tenía mas salida colocó un anuncio en el periódico-

-no- anunció un tanto divertido Menma apoyándose en la mesa y observando con atención al de ojos agua marina -¿en serio puso anuncio para conseguir esposo?-

-si, es en serio. Es más tengo guardado el periódico en el que salió, tu sabes para una extorsión futura-

-¿entonces Naruto y Sasuke se reencontraron por lo del periódico?-

-no, ellos se encontraron incluso unos días antes, sin saber que se iban a casar el uno con el otro por supuesto-

-un momento- Sai fue le que intervino llamando la atención de los otros dos -¿y Naruto?-

-se fue con Sasuke- respondió tranquilo Menma apresurado por que Gaara continuara con su charla –sigue por favor-

-bueno, entonces como Naruto necesitaba dinero por que Jiraiya-san se había metido en problema rechazó a Sasuke sin saber que él era el mismo del anuncio- Sai tan solo suspiró y se recostó en la silla esperando a que Gaara terminara con la larga historia que el ya se conocía de memoria.

"**Daría Por Tenerte Conmigo Un Segundo Más"**

-¡Naruto!-

-¡déjame en paz!- la voz del ojiazul había sonado un tanto apesadumbrada mientras aumentaba el paso intentando perderse entre el parque, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un parque, no era el mismo en el que se habían conocido, pero igualmente era un parque que lo único que hacía era afectarlo más de lo que ya estaba, aumentó más el paso, recriminándose así mismo por lo idiota que era.

-¡detente!- una vez más la mano de Sasuke se había apoderado de su brazo

-¿es que acaso tienes una maldita fascinación por mi brazo o que?- espetó molesto el ojiazul mientras se soltaba del agarre del mayor

-escúchame bien Naruto si es necesario te voy a perseguir por toda la ciudad, si corres yo corro, si te subes a otro taxi yo también me subo- por un momento el corazón del rubio palpitó con fuerza ¿Sasuke en serio estaba diciendo eso? ¿Él Sasuke que él conocía en verdad estaba diciendo eso?

-no… ya déjame- se giró inseguro de sus palabras y se maldijo por ello camino hasta divisar a un policía y se acercó a él de inmediato para intentar alejarse de Sasuke y de su propia debilidad al oírlo hablar de esa manera -¡oficial!- el hombre de uniforme giro de inmediato para ver a un rubio junto a él –por favor espóseme- el hombre miró extrañado al joven –por favor y lléveme a la cárcel más lejana con tal de que me aleje de ese imbécil- habló señalándole a un Sasuke que acababa de colocarse a su lado.

-si se lo lleva a él entonces también tendrá que llevarme a mi- aclaró de inmediato Sasuke estirando sus brazos al igual que Naruto quien lo miró molesto

-señores por favor, la autoridad no está para prestarse a este tipo de bromas-

-¡pero si no se trata de ninguna broma!- exclamo hastiado el rubio

-no quiero volver a repetirlo, además no tengo cargos para esposarlos-

-¿quiere cargos?- Naruto arrugó la nariz molesto -¡pues tengas sus cargos!- le pegó con la punta del pie en la canilla al policía quien dio un par de saltos antes de volver a asentar el pie debido al dolor que aquel golpe le produjo y de inmediato vió con dureza al ojiazul quien continuaba con los brazos estirados

-perfecto si tantas ganas tienen de ir a la cárcel entonces queda apresado por agresión a un oficial de policía- Naruto sonrió victorioso al ver como le colocaban las esposas, por fin lejos de Sasuke.

-oficial- el hombre giró al oír el llamado del pelinegro pero de inmediato vió como el puño de este se acercaba intempestivamente a su rostro haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, aunque el golpe no había sido extremadamente fuerte, si lo había desubicado un poco –creo que ahora también me tendrá que llevar a mi- y entonces Sasuke también sonrió victorioso

-de acuerdo si tantas ganas tienen de ir a la cárcel así será- abrió una de las esposas que tenía el ojiazul y apreso la muñeca del Uchiha y empezó a jalarlos.

"**Daría Todo Por Saber Que También Piensas En Mi"**

-y pues estúpidamente Sasuke le creyó al tal Orochimaru y hecho a Naruto, no se muy bien que pasó con ese tipo pero sé que desapareció y pues ahora los Uchiha están recuperando de a poco lo que les perteneció, incluso Sasuke se dio cuenta del error que había cometido- Menma suspiró asimilando toda la información recién recibida que le había pedido con antelación al muchacho pelirrojo quien ahora bebía un poco de vino

-¿entonces será que ahora si me pueden contar que paso con Sasuke y Naruto y por que no están aquí?-

-Sasuke se puso celoso, besó a Naruto, él se molesto, se lavantó y se fue por lo que Sasuke lo siguió-

-¿y eso no me pudiste haber dicho hace rato?-

-no- aclaró Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y bebiendo un poco más de vino

-hola, buenas noches disculpen la demora ¿Gaara?- Temari observó a su hermano mientras se sentaba junto a Shikamaru en la mesa.

-hola- poco a poco los demás amigos de Naruto comenzaron a llegar y Gaara pensó que hubiera sido bueno que Sasuke se enterara desde un principio que la salida no solo era entre Menma y Naruto sino también con el resto de sus amigos, y que además Menma estaba a punto de casarse y que lo único que deseaba del rubio es que fuera su padrino de bodas en unos meses "_pero mejor así_" pensó con tranquilidad "_quizás algo bueno salga de todo esto, después de todo fue tras él_".

"**Y Aunque El Viento Te Alejo"**

-todo esto es tu culpa Sasuke- farfulló Naruto mientras caminaba con uno de sus brazos apresado en la misma esposa que la de el pelinegro

-¿mi culpa? Disculpa pero ¿Quién fue a buscar al policía en primer lugar?-

-¡eres un imbécil!-

-¡y tú un maldito obstinado!-

-¡bien! Ya cállense y siéntense aquí mientras yo llamó a un carro de la policía para que los lleve a la jefatura- los dejó sentándoos en una pequeña banca dentro de la garita

-¿y esos?- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros al policía mientras veía a los esposados murmurarse varios insultos

-un par de locos que encontré en el parque- respondió molesto al recordar su dolor en la canilla y por su puesto en la nariz –hazme un favor llama a una patrulla para que se los lleven- el otro oficial tan solo asintió mientras él se volvía a acercar a la pareja para evitar que se medio mataran, por la forma en la que se miraban en esos momentos.

-¡idiota!-

-¡imbécil!-

-¡arrogante!-

-¡orgulloso!-

-¡pretencioso!-

-ya me tienen harto- murmuró el oficial mientras se acercaba a los dos y abría las esposas liberando sus respectivas muñecas, tomó al ojiazul del brazo y lo sentó en la otra banca alejándolo del pelinegro –escúchenme bien sino se calman Y se callan entonces los esposo por separa ¿me oyeron?- los dos asintieron aún con un mohín molesto y mirando en diferentes direcciones por lo que el oficial suspiró cansado y se arrimó en la pared entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

"**Y Tu Cara Ya No Esté"**

Durante varios segundos hubo un silencio que de verdad apreció el oficial, hasta que la voz del pelinegro a su lado derecho llamó su atención –oficial…- por alguna razón le temía a esa simple palabra por lo menos si venía del pelinegro o el rubio presentes

-¿si?- observó al joven quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba en esos momentos y dársela

-por favor entréguesela- habló Sasuke enseñándole a un Naruto que apenas andaba con una camisa blanca en esos momentos puesto que el abrigo lo había dejado en el restaurante.

El oficial tomó la chaqueta y se la acercó al ojiazul quien negó levemente –dígale que no quiero nada de él-

-dígale que la tome- espetó de inmediato Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido

-dígale…-

-tómela- interrumpió el oficial al ojiazul ya cansado de esa estúpida situación –y póngasela esta que tiembla del frío- agregó al ver que el rubio no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Sabe que oficial? Ese rubio que está ahí no es más que un niño engreído que solamente trae problemas- habló Sasuke dirigiéndose al policía pero sintiendo la molesta mirada del ojiazul

-pues déjeme decirle oficial que este Uchiha no es más que un desconsiderado-

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa Naruto?- Sasuke miró directamente a Naruto –pasa que estoy cansado de pelear, estoy cansado de ser tan estúpido y equivocarme, pero no puedo evitarlo y la verdad es que dudo que en algún momento todo esto cambie. Oficial dígale que durante toda la noche no he hecho otra cosa que equivocarme por que no he sabido como decirle que lo siento-

El policía tan solo suspiró –dice que lo siente-

-oficial…- el hombre giró para mirar al rubio –dígale que acepto sus disculpas y que me perdone por ser tan obstinado-

-dice que lo perdona y que lo perdone por ser obstinado-

-entonces dígale que disculpe lo de lo celos y que lo he perseguido toda la noche tan solo para decirle que quiero vivir para siempre con él-

-que quiere vivir solo con usted- repitió el oficial esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto miró una vez mas a Sasuke quien solamente suspiró, Naruto sabía muy bien que por su parte el Uchiha ya había hecho y dicho mucho, por lo que tan solo se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, tan fuerte como ambos lo necesitaban.

"**Y Me Quede Frente Al Mar Tan Solo Como Un Pez"**

-ya viene en camino… la… patrulla…- el oficial más joven se asomo y sorprendió un poco al ver a la pareja que hace un rato quería prácticamente matarse ahora abrazados -¿Qué les dijiste?-

-¿sinceramente?- el otro asintió –no lo sé, dile a la patrulla que ya no venga-

-de acuerdo- el oficial volvió a entrar mientras el otro se acercaba a los dos que continuaban abrazados y golpeaba levemente el hombro del ojiazul logrando separarlos.

-por favor ya dejen de discutir y ya váyanse, no levantare cargos a su nombre-

-¿en serio?- el rubio sonrió abiertamente -¿lo dice en serio?-

-si, pero por favor la próxima vez que tengan problemas procuren solucionarlo en las cuatro paredes de su casa- Naruto rió un poco antes de jalar del brazo a Sasuke y llevárselo lejos de ahí no sin antes despedirse del oficial quien simplemente hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-esto ha sido la payasada de la noche- murmuró Sasuke deteniendo de golpe su paso y jalando del mismo brazo que el ojiazul sostenía para poder acercarlo a él, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y Sasuke sonrió levemente como pocas veces lo hacía, colocó su mano en la nuca del rubio y lentamente se acercó a sus labios uniéndolos en un largo beso, que no era apasionado, sino más bien lento, tranquilo, sin prisa, como si estuvieran reconociéndose, volviendo a sentir lo que no sentían hace tiempo.

"**Ojala Que Al Despertar Trates De Pensar En Mí"**

-¡Bravo!- los aplausos se dejaron escuchar en el salón mientras la botella de champaña echaba toda su espuma y los novios recibían sus copas llenas, una hermosa Tenten vestida con una tradicional vestido de novia y a su lado un sonriente Lee quien la abrazaba de la cintura recibían los aplausos y sonrisas de sus amigos, hace unas horas acababan de prometerse amor dentro de una iglesia y ahora se encontraban en la recepción de la misma juntos a sus amigos y familiares quienes ya han tenido su copa en la mano.

Su madre dio comienzo al brindis y así sucesivamente con algunos de sus amigos quienes les dedicaban bellas palabras, aunque por supuesto no podían faltar Kiba y sus ocurrencias, el castaño levantó su copa en señal de que él sería el próximo en hablar –Lee, Tenten… son mis dos grandes amigos así que les deseo lo mismo que deseo para mí- y como era de esperarse el resto de sus bulliciosos amigos lo habían secundado en el brindis y aplaudieron con fuerza y con uno que otro silbido en apoyo.

"**Por Que Yo No Te Olvide"**

-Como que esto de los matrimonios nos persiguen ¿no?- Naruto sonrió ligeramente al oír la voz de Sasuke tras suyo y luego sentir como este colocaba el brazo sobre sus hombros con una copa de champaña en la otra mano

-eso parece- musitó tranquilo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo apoyándose un poco en el barandal del balcón y observando como varias de las chicas presentes se aglomeraban tras de Tenten quien lanzó el ramo estando de espaldas y siendo atrapado por una sonrosada Sakura –y parece que ya tenemos otra boda-

Naruto sonrió al ver a la pelirosa abrazarse a Kankuro, no es que de repente ya le cayera bien la muchacha, por que en definitiva no se habían conocido en buenos términos, pero luego de que ella se presentara un día en el departamento pidiéndole disculpas por sus acciones, Naruto había pensado que en otras circunstancias quizás hubieran sido grandes amigos, por eso se alegraba por ella, por que después de todo merecía ser feliz.

La planta baja se lleno de vitoreos, aplausos y buenos deseos mientras veían la pareja de recién casados subirse en la limosina despidiéndose de la gente, varios de sus amigos se adelantaron unos pasos hasta que la limosina definitivamente arrancó llevándose en ella a dos de sus grandes amigos. Naruto tan solo suspiró con un aire melancólico y giró apoyando su espalda en el barandal del balcón.

-¿Sabes que he estado pensando?- habló tranquilamente el Uchiha colocando su copa sobre el barandal para luego apoyar sus manos en el mismo apresando el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos –tu y yo no hemos tenido nuestro respectivo viaje- acercó sus rostros rozando levemente su nariz con la del ojiazul

-¿hablas de una luna de miel?- el rubio colocó sus manos en las caderas del pelinegro y esté hizo una pequeña mueca ante sus palabras.

-No. Eso suena muy cursi y dulce, no me gustan las cosas dulces-

-te gusto yo- Sasuke soltó una carcajada seguido por el rubio olvidándose por un momento del resto –pero un viaje estaría bien- habló mas calmado el Uzumaki uniendo sus labios una vez más, sus lenguas chocaron entre si por varios segundos y antes que se dieran cuenta sus cuerpos ya estaban demasiado juntos.

"**Si Estoy Loco, Que Me Importa"**

Hinata se sentó con tranquilidad en el asiento del avión que quedaba junto a la ventana mientras Neji colocaba unas pequeñas pertenencias en la parte superior, suspiró tranquila y miró por la pequeña ventana el aeropuerto, sintió a su esposo sentarse a su lado mientras apresaba su mano con la de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír –por fin de vacaciones- murmuró Neji mientras movía unos cabellos de la pelinegra.

-te amo- soltó tranquilamente la muchacha con un asentado sonrojo en sus mejillas que el castaño apreció mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la cálida piel de su esposa

-yo también te amo- beso dulcemente sus labios y acarició por unos momentos los largos cabellos de la muchacha, sus labios se separaron por unos momentos y un suspiro por parte de Hinata preocupó al castaño.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Neji… yo… bueno es que no se muy bien como decirlo…- Hinata rascó levemente su nuca nerviosa y Neji obviamente reconoció aquel gesto que le pertenecía a un rubio amigo suyo –es que… bueno… Naruto, Kiba, Sai y Temari me aconsejaron que te lo dijera de golpe pero… la verdad voy a dejar que ellos te lo digan como les salga- Neji miró extrañado a la pelinegra mientras ella sacaba un pequeño celular de uno de sus bolsillos -¿están listos?- observó como hablaba por el celular seguramente con sus amigos –Neji…- la observó fijamente –Menma, Naruto, Kiba, Temari y Sai quieren decirte algo-

Neji tomó el celular y o colocó en su oído empezando a escuchar mucho ruido con algo como ¿pitos? O algo por el estilo luego escucho la voz de Naruto contando un… dos… tres -¡¡FELICIDADES AL NUEVO PAPA!!- el grito colectivo de todos los amigos de su esposa lo sorprendieron de inmediato –y posiblemente de gemelos ¡adiós, buen viaje!- escuchó la voz de Naruto solamente al último y luego el clásico sonido indicándole que ya había colgado, observó a su esposa con la boca desencajada y sin darse cuenta de donde caía el celular la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿es en serio?- preguntó nervioso colocando su mano sobre el vientre de ella quien le sonrió abiertamente

-si, lo de los gemelos no sé, es una locura que se le ocurrió a Naruto- los labios de Neji se posaron sobre el por ahora plano vientre de Hinata antes de buscar sus labios

-gracias- la sonrisa de Neji enterneció a Hinata quien esta vez fue la primera en buscar ese cálido abrazo. Lo amaba, definitivamente se amaban.

"**De Alguna Forma Voy Hacer"**

-ya me voy- Shino apagó su laptop y la guardó de inmediato en el pequeño maletín mientras oía los pasos rápidos de Kiba acercarse a él

-cuídate- sintió el cuerpo húmedo de Kiba abrazarse a él por la espalda y e inevitablemente sonrió, de seguro a penas se encontraba con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, giro con tranquilidad para poder besar los labios del castaño y se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas –recuerda que esta noche nos vamos al concierto- Shino se removió un poco.

-¿tenemos que ir?-

-ya compré los boletos ¡y va a ser el mejor concierto del mundo!- Shino suspiró al ver el entusiasmo del castaño, asintió resignado y tomó sus cosas para poder marcharse

-Shino- el pelinegro giró para verlo pero cuando vio la sonrisa picara en el rostro de Kiba se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, el Inozuka de un saltó se apresó con las piernas a la cadera del mayor y sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello –suerte-

Un nuevo beso hizo aparición esta vez mucho más apasionado que el anterior arrancándole un corto gemido al menor, separó sus bocas y le sacó las gafas al pelinegro quien ya acostumbrado a ese gesto sonrió vagamente –me gusta ver tus ojos antes de besarte- susurró Kiba volviendo a unir sus labios pero esta vez más castamente

-listo, ya basta. Si sigues haciendo esto llegare tarde-

-de acuerdo- Kiba se bajó tranquilamente y suspiro –suerte con la reunión con tu padre-

-no te preocupes si él llamó es por que quiere arreglar las cosas- Shino volvió a colocarse las casas y sonrió un poco antes de abrir la puerta del departamento y salir

-¡y no olvides el concierto!-

-¡aunque quiera hacerlo no me dejarías!- Kiba soltó una pequeña carcajada y de inmediato camino hacia su habitación para poder vestirse.

"**Que Me Devuelvan De Una Vez, Una Tarde Junto a Ti"**

Shikamaru simplemente suspiró y observó como Chouji a su lado comía tranquilamente y Kankuro bebía un poco de soda, las mujeres eran demasiado problemáticas, siempre lo había dicho y nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Por que era cierto, habían quedado los tres de ir al cine, para confraternizar, y vaya que habían confraternizado, las tres se habían marchado hace ya siquiera dos horas a hacer unas compras ligeras que de ligeras no tenían nada y como era de esperarse los tres hombres se habían quedado esperándolas haber cuando terminaban.

-¡Shikamaru!- observó a Temari acercarse junto a Ino y Sakura con varias bolsas en las manos, los tres se levantaron de inmediato tomando varias de las bolsas que ellas llevaban –encontré el vestido de novia perfecto- el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la alegría de su rubia novia -¿y tu traje?-

-lo encontré hace más de una hora, al igual que Chouji y Kankuro ¿no entiendo como pueden demorarse tanto?- comentó tranquilo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Temari quien le sonrió abiertamente.

-lo que pasa es que ustedes los hombres no tienen ni idea de lo que es tener tanto de donde escoger- comentó tranquila Ino mientras le daba un beso a Chouji quien paso su brazo por la fina cintura de la rubia antes de empezar a caminar

-lo que pasa es que ustedes piensan demasiado en algo que solo van a usar una vez- Chouji miró como Ino arrugaba el entrecejo y rió bajamente.

-es que como ellos tienen un solo modelo que escoger o a lo mucho dos, por lo único que tienen que preocuparse es por el color- esta vez fue Sakura quien intervino –nunca, créanme, nunca serán las mismas compras- se aferró al brazo de Kankuro y las tres parejas caminaron con tranquilidad esta vez hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraban los respectivos autos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con una nueva vida por delante.

"**Yo No Te Olvido, Yo No Me Olvido De Ti"**

-¡que no Itachi!- Deidara rió con ganas cuando las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron por su cintura y sus caderas provocando una deliciosa caricia que le hizo escapar más risas de las debidas –no voy a faltar a la universidad por que se te dio la gana mantenerme en la cama todo el día- intentó que su voz sonara seria pero al notar como el Uchiha se colocaba sobre su cuerpo con su negro cabello cayendo por su rostro y chocando levemente en el suyo lo hizo detenerse.

-solo un día- susurró sensualmente, Deidara mordió su labio inferior intentando negarse –un día- Itachi besó su cuello –veinticuatro horas- ahora un beso en su clavícula y la manera en que la lengua de Itachi viajó de ahí hasta su mentón en una por demás sensual forma de convencimiento lo hizo olvidarse por completo de que tenía que estudiar, su cuerpo desnudo se aferró al de Itachi quien sonrió ligeramente al notar que lo había convencido comenzando a besarlo con más pasión que antes.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió las caricias por lo que Itachi descolgó el teléfono con tranquilidad -¿si?-

-buenas con Deidara-sempai- escuchó la voz animada de uno de los amigos del rubio –mmmh… no número equivocado- gimió bajamente al sentir una pequeña mordida por parte del ojiazul y de inmediato jaló del cable del teléfono descolgando por completo el aparato y evitando que volviera a sonar.

-¿Quién era?-

-número equivocado- repitió el Uchiha antes de volver a besar los labios del rubio quien se estremeció cuando las manos de Itachi empezaron a masajear sus glúteos. Aquel beso que le había robado el pelinegro cuando se conocieron había sido el inicio de todo, aquel día le había gritado no solo por que se estaba portando insolente, claro que no, le había gritado y lo había golpeado por que se había sentido nervioso antes su imponente presencia. Pero eso sería algo Itachi no sabría.

"**Tú, Eres Todo Para Mí, Todo Lo Que Tengo Yo, Y Sin Ti No Seguiré Viviendo"**

-Gaara…- la voz del pelinegro sonó agitada y excitada mientras embistió con pasión el cuerpo de bajo suyo que se aferró a su espalda cerrando los ojos dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación

-ah… Sai…- sus cuerpos se movieron con más rapidez formando una exquisito movimiento en vaivén que Gaara creyó que se volvería loco si no terminaban de una buena vez por todas

-mmh…-

-ah…- Gaara gimió una vez más bajo el cuerpo de Sai quien emitió un pequeño gemido mientras se movía un poco más provocando que el cuerpo del pelirrojo temblara casi ignotablemente sabiendo que ambos habían llegado al clímax en el momento indicado, Sai dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Gaara y dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajaran tranquilamente, acompasando sus respiraciones, disfrutando del otro, y dejando que la noche que ya se asomaba por la ventana cubriera sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Sai…- el pelinegro levantó ligeramente la cabeza saliendo del interior del pelirrojo con cuidado y acostándose a un lado con una sonrisa en el rostro –quiero decirte algo-

-yo también quiero decirte algo- se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos y suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo provocando una pequeña risa entre ambos al notar la simetría que compartían en esos momentos, pero estaban nerviosos, estaban cansados y además querían volver a hacer el amor. Así que sabían muy bien que lo que tenían que decir lo tenían que decir ahora.

-casémonos-

-casémonos-

Aquella palabra salió al unísono de la boca de Sai y Gaara al mismo tiempo, se miraron durante varios segundos intentando procesar la información y finalmente rieron una vez más, Sai se abrazó al cuerpo de Gaara y susurro un bajo 'te amo' por lo que Gaara tan solo afianzó el abrazo –la vez pasada tu diste el primer paso, así que ahora a mi me toca dar el siguiente, es lo justo- Sai sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Gaara y asintió

-esta bien, entonces por supuesto que nos casamos-

Gaara sonrió complacido entonces sintió las manos de Sai en su cadera agarrarlo con total facilidad hasta colocarlo sobre su cuerpo, odiaba que pudiera con su peso con tanta facilidad –entonces… afianza tu proposición, tu turno Gaa-chan- el pelirrojo comenzó a besar con lentitud el estomago de Sai quien cerraba a momentos los ojos cuando Gaara provocaba algún espasmo en su cuerpo, y cuando llegó al ombligo mordió con cierta fuerza la parte superior de este haciendo saltar a Sai de la impresión.

-y no me digas Gaa-chan-

"**Tú, Si Es Que Puedes Entender, Yo Jamás Te Dejaré, Aunque Traten de Alejarte De Mí."**

Sasuke besó una vez más el cuello de Naruto quien se removió entres sus brazos, observó sus respectivas camisas a varios pasos de ellos y entonces deslizó su mano por las caderas del ojiazul intentando desabrochar el mismo –ah… Sasuke no… espera…- era hora de también hacerlos desaparecer, alcanzó a bajar el cierre del jean que cargaba en esos momentos el menos cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se hundió un poco más en la arena haciendo que los dos se desestabilizaran por unos momentos y agotando la paciencia de Sasuke.

-¡ah demonios!- Sasuke se quitó de encima del rubio y este rió un poco aunque por la mirada que le envió en esos momentos el pelinegro prefirió intentar disimularla aunque fuera un poco -¿Qué maldito retrasado metal dijo que hacerlo en la playa es fantástico?-

-no digas eso que Tsunade-obaachan y Ero-senin nos dijeron que era una gran experiencia no que era fantástico, y SI que ha sido una gran experiencia- Naruto se carcajeó con ganas dando unas pequeñas patadas en la arena y sosteniendo su estómago al ver el rostro compungido del Uchiha, casi hasta podía imaginar las caras que debían tener en este momento Jiraiya y Tsunade.

El no esta molesto, más bien estaba divertido, hasta ahora y a excepción de la sesión de sexo en la playa sus vacaciones habían sido excelentes, amaba el mar, la playa, los cócteles que ofrecían en el bar del hotel, el surf, definitivamente iba a replantearse la idea de vivir en un lugar así –es que ese par me las va a pagar-

-Sasuke…-

-¡es que esto es una completa idiotez!-

-¿y si lo intentamos de nuevo?-

-Naruto- el pelinegro observó fijamente a los ojos al rubio –se me mete arena donde no debería metérseme arena, a cada momento sube más y más el agua, mis piernas están rozándose constantemente con la arena y ya están empezando a enrojecerse, no puedo apoyar mis codos por que es lo mismo, un escozor espantoso y tú, ¡Tú a cada momento te hundes más y más en la arena en cualquier momento termino con arena en la boca en vez de tus labios!- terminó por explotar el Uchiha y Naruto intentó en serio que intentó no reírse pero al ver el rostro desamparado que mostró Sasuke en esos momentos no aguantó más la risa y soltó otra fuerte carcajada mientras oía el suspiro por parte del Uchiha.

-ya basta-

-ya… ya… me callo- Naruto fue apaciguando su risa poco a poco hasta que se sentó más cerca al pelinegro quien ahora miraba fijamente la playa –no te angusties, siempre esta la habitación del hotel, el baño, la pequeña salita, tantas partes…-

-aja…-

-¡ah vamos Sasuke! No te portes como un niño al que no le han complacido un capricho-

Un suspiro más por parte del Uchiha y Naruto le sonrió -¿Me dejarás vengarme con tranquilidad de ese par y por supuesto de todos nuestros amigos por apoyarlos en la idea?-

-¡si quieres hasta te ayudo dattebayo!- Naruto alzó una mano en señal de promesa y Sasuke solamente unió aquella mano con la suya, observando con atención como sus pieles ya no contrastaban tanto como antes debido al sol de esos últimos días.

–todo… hasta ahora ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado solo por que tú has estado a mi lado- Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella aún no acostumbrado a aquellas expresiones que de vez en cuando se le escapan al Uchiha –y quiero que siga siendo así-

-te amo-

-yo igual- Sasuke le sonrió una vez más conciente de que sus sonrisas siempre habían sido contadas, pero desde que había vuelto a tener a Naruto en su vida, hace mucho y por mucho que había perdido la cuenta, aunque sus sonrisas solo fuera entre ellos.

**Millonario **busca esposa(o) para poder

Compartir su **Fortuna**

Interesados llamar al:

596 – 852

Sasuke ya no necesitaba compartir su fortuna, es más ni siquiera le importaba, ahora lo único que necesitaba era tener a su lado a aquel que había acudido al llamado, aquel a que sus amigos habían elegido, aquel que sin saberlo desde mucho antes lo había enamorado, aunque sonara estúpido, y después de todo Sasuke siempre había pensado que el amor vuelve estúpidas a las personas, y sin con estupidez tenía que pagar el precio por vivir junto a Naruto… pues a él no le costaría nada aquello.

**+-FIN-+**

_Ahh… que bonito se siente terminar este fic que tanto me ha costado, son muchos capítulos… pero ha sido un verdadero placer escribirlo y por supuesto terminarlo para todos ustedes los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo y de dejarme algún review y la verdad es que nombrarlos a cada uno me sería muy complicado pero creo que cada uno sabe que le agradezco de corazón por sus palabras, sus apoyos e inclusos sus ideas, recuerdo que en un review me preguntaron si los leía y por supuesto que los leo, son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo, además de saber por boca de ustedes si les va gustando la historia._

_Ha sido magnifico haber podido compartir con ustedes esta linda experiencia y espero que sigamos compartiendo ideas y vivencias a través de mis otros fics, quería aclararles algo, la música para mi es la máxima expresión que ha encontrado el hombre, por lo tanto cuando yo comienzo un fic mi motivación es encontrar la canción adecuada o sino la idea no toma forma, es decir cada uno de mis fic, tiene una canción que fue la patadita que me llevó a escribirlo y más tarde a publicarlo, así que pienso poner la canción que me inspiró en el último capitulo para que se guíen un poco aunque a veces no vaya la letra con alguna escena, pero para mi es importante hacerlo, tal y cual lo hice una vez con 'No Me Liberes' y ahora lo hago con 'Amor Comprado'_

_Como se podrán haber dado cuenta y creo que todos conocen la canción, 'Tú' es de Kudai y cuando yo la escuché estaba en pleno auge así que perdonen por la canción, por que ya está pasadita pero igual es una bella canción, les comentó que todo el capitulo lo escribí escuchando esa canción, es que sin música yo no escribo. Así que si lo desean podrían poner la canción al leer el capi, tan solo es una recomendación, aunque a estas alturas ya lo habrán leído todo._

_Bueno y como ya me pase por mucho en las notas, una vez más muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido desde el principio y a los que me han seguido desde la mitad o incluso desde el capitulo pasado, por que todos igualmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic._

_Me despido con un abrazo, y espero que nos mantengamos en contacto con algún otro fic._

_Se despide._

_Nesly._


End file.
